


The night prince

by safosinmusas



Category: NU'EST, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fanfic, H8shi, Jicheol, M/M, Romance, baekren - Freeform, meanie, seokchan, seokhui, soonhao, verkwan
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2019-08-14 03:38:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 37
Words: 179,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16485230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safosinmusas/pseuds/safosinmusas
Summary: Los lobos de acero son una organización de investigación policial encargada de los casos más difíciles. Cuando Jihoon, el jefe, ve que no es suficiente con los equipos que tiene a su lado, crea una unidad especial reclutando a un grupo de delincuentes y la llama Andromeda.Wonwoo ha pasado toda su vida huyendo de la gente, pero cuando Jihoon le obliga a trabajar en Andromeda y le arrebata su soledad, no puede evitar encariñarse con ellos. ¿Conseguirá abrir su corazón a todos y ser feliz de una vez, lejos de todos los rumores que circulan sobre él?Mingyu es un analizador de perfiles conocido por la eficacia de su trabajo. Tras ser reclutado, deja la policía y se une a Los lobos de acero. Cuando Jihoon le habla sobre la creación del equipo, es el primero en negarse a participar. Sin embargo, no puede evitar caer en las redes de todos y se convierte en parte de la familia.El Dragón de Jade, la organización enemiga, una mafia de renombre, ha vuelto a la ciudad para hacerla añicos, pero no contaba con que el equipo Andromeda se atrevería a enfrentarse a ellos. ¿Quién será el último en quedar en pie?





	1. Prólogo

La ciudad estaba en llamas. El fuego iba consumiéndola mientras grandes columnas de humo se elevaban hasta el cielo. El silencio nocturno fue interrumpido por las miles de sirenas de aquellos que pretendían salvarla, los grandes héroes del momento. Una gran pérdida de tiempo y, posiblemente, de vidas. Aquel barrio industrial se consumiría hasta convertirse en cenizas, era imposible que lo apagasen a tiempo. Nunca había fallado una misión y aquella no sería una excepción.

En la distancia, podía oír como subían corriendo hasta la azotea y supo que había llegado su momento, era hora de retirarse por la puerta grande, llevándose consigo aquel horrible lugar. Dejó caer la cerilla al suelo y lo apagó con la bota, no necesitaba un recuerdo, la imagen de las llamas había quedado grabado en su memoria. Había llegado la hora de que el telón se cerrase y la obra finalizase de una vez por todas, antes de que la infección se extendiese por la ciudad, evitando cualquier posibilidad de redención.

Subió las manos antes de recibir la orden y se dio la vuelta para contemplar a sus captores.

— Tengo derecho a permanecer en silencio, cualquier cosa que diga puede ser usada en mi contra ante un tribunal. Tengo derecho a un abogado y no, no hace falta que me asignen a uno, ya he avisado al mío. — Habló ante la mirada atónita de la policía, sonriendo de lado con socarronería.

Sabía que él le estaba observando, oculto entre la multitud armada. Podía intuir el asombro que se escondía bajo esas gafas de sol que nunca se quitaba. Se regocijó ante su triunfo, consciente de que pronto tendría noticias suyas. No se trataba de la presa siendo atrapada por el depredador, sino del cazador siendo capturado por su caza.

— ¿Qué estás tramando Jeon Wonwoo?¿Por qué el príncipe de la noche se dejaría capturar?— Murmuró por lo bajo, incapaz de sentirse bien por aquella victoria. Él no había ganado, no era más que una marioneta en su plan maestro. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Buenos días a todos (noches, tardes para aquellos con otra zona horaria)!
> 
> Tenía pensado comenzar con una historia sobre Seventeen siendo dioses, pero entonces, una amiga me recordó que tenía esto a punto de terminar y dije: ¿Por qué no? Para unos pocos capítulos que me quedan de historia, es un poco tontería dejarla así. Por eso, voy a empezar a subir lo que llevo (que es mucho) y lo haré cada jueves, salvo los días que me olvide o que ocurra algo (intentaré ser lo más puntual posible). 
> 
> A esta historia le tengo mucho cariño, porque la hice como regalo para unas amigas y dejarla aparcada en el cajón era muy triste. A aquellos que leen Espero que os guste este fanfic policiáco donde Wonwoo es el verdadero protagonista a pesar de la gran cantidad de personajes que hay. Será libro único por el momento y tendrá toda la acción que pueda. Espero que quede bien y que no os aburra.
> 
> ¡Nos leeemos!


	2. Capítulo 1

Las luces de la ciudad se fueron apagando, una a una, mientras la vida volvía a su curso. Una nueva mañana empezaba y era hora de ponerse manos a la obra. Niños preparándose para ir a clase, trabajadores de camino a sus oficinas, policías regulando el trafico de la mañana... Todos despertaban tras el sueño, mientras que él los observaba desde el tejado. Dio un sorbo a su café, apoyando los codos en el muro de la terraza y sabiendo que otra vez, había perdido la lucha contra el insomnio. Solía subir allí cada vez que no podía dormir, se encaramaba a la barandilla de la azotea y contemplaba el despertar de la ciudad. Le relajaba observar como todo lo que parecía haberse detenido, volvía a funcionar como si la noche no hubiese existido. El miedo parecía no existir a esas horas, mientras los habitantes comenzaban a salir como si no hubiesen estado escondidos en la seguridad de sus casas. 

— ¿Ya no llamas antes de entrar? —Preguntó al recién llegado, sin necesidad de mirar para saber de quién se trataba. Solo había una persona lo suficiente valiente como para atreverse a molestarle con su presencia después de una larga noche despierto. Los demás tendían a huir cuando estaba cerca, ahuyentados por su fama y su seriedad característica. Todos temían su pasado, basado en rumores y extraños misterios, no querían comprobar si eran verdad o simples leyendas urbanas—. Pensaba que por lo menos seguía existiendo la educación en este sitio.

— ¿Desde cuándo necesito avisarte para poder subir a la azotea de MI edificio? —Se quitó las gafas de sol con un elegante movimiento y lo observó con seriedad—. Si te escapas del trabajo cada vez que tienes oportunidad, no me queda más remedio que buscarte ¿Te crees que me gusta madrugar para verte la cara, Wonwoo?

— Podría ser, tengo mis dudas sobre tus... — Al girarse y ver su postura, supo que no era buen momento para bromear. Sus brazos cruzados, su mirada fija en él y la seriedad de su rostro solo avecinaban problemas. Era la señal de que no se libraría fácilmente de todo lo que había estado haciendo estos días o mejor dicho, de lo que no había hecho. Aquel era el último hombre con el que uno querría meterse. No importaba su estatura, tenía el coraje suficiente para hacer temblar al hombre mas duro—. ¿Por qué me buscabas, "jefe"?

— Llevas mucho tiempo ignorando mi autoridad o saltándote cualquier encargo que te hago —Dijo acercándose hasta él—. Ha llegado el momento de impedir que trabajes solo. Te voy a asignar a una unidad y... No, no estarás al mando.

"Te voy a asignar a una unidad" y "No estarás al mando”. Su peor pesadilla se había hecho realidad. Su tan amada soledad iba a terminar de forma trágica, bajo las órdenes de alguien más. No había nacido para trabajar en equipo, hacía años que no podía acercarse a nadie más que no fuesen el hombre que había roto su paz y el único amigo que conservaba. Había hecho de la soledad un hábito y nada bueno podría salir de aquello. La mayoría lo consideraban un tipo peligroso, alguien a quien temer, su peor pesadilla. No quería tener que enfrentarse a un grupo de ineptos que no sabían nada de él y que lo observaban como si pudiese matarlos en cualquier momento. El personal, e incluso aquellos que se cruzaban con él por la calle, le juzgaban sin pararse a conocerle o a saber su verdadera historia ¿Porque iban a ser diferentes sus nuevos compañeros?

— Jihoon, negociémoslo —Le rogó, maldiciendo la hora en la que su rebeldía había causado estragos en la organización—. Mejoraré, pero tú y yo sabemos que trabajo mejor solo. Ya sabes, "el príncipe de la noche", "el bandido solitario"...

— Tienes tres horas para adecentarte y presentarte en la sala 13 para que te los presente, "príncipe"—. Recalcó con retintín en su voz. Si creía que iba a salirse con la suya solo porque eran amigos, lo llevaba claro. Él mandaba aquí y se cumplirían sus ordenes costase lo que costase. _«Quizá te venga bien»_ pensó para si mismo con paternal preocupación _«Quizás así consigas llenar el vacío de tu corazón, ese que yo solo no puedo llenar…»_. Wonwoo era uno de sus mejores agentes, poco ortodoxo en cuanto a sus formas, pero muy eficaz. No quería perderlo porque estaba demasiado encerrado en sí mismo. 

El agente especial supo que no había marcha atrás, había conseguido que Jihoon se enfadase lo suficiente como para quitarle toda la inmunidad y libertad que tenía. _«Seré alguien ejemplar y volveré a trabajar solo más rápido de lo que crees, ya verás»_ pensó mientras regresaba a las oficinas.

**———————————**

Puso la mano en el pomo de la puerta, pero no la abrió. Era incapaz de pasar. No le gustaba esta situación, no podía evitar sentirse incómodo y pensar en todo lo que ocurriría cuando entrase. Suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos, preparándose mentalmente, consiguiendo ocultar su preocupación y volviendo a su característica inexpresividad. No dejaría que viesen más allá de lo que quería mostrar, no iba a permitir que leyesen lo que sentía. Bajó el pomo y empujó la puerta despacio, había llegado la hora de enfrentar su castigo. Mientras los demás no supiese lo mucho que le importaba su aceptación, todo iría bien. Podía ser el hombre frío y despiadado que todos creían que era sin pensárselo dos veces, había aprendido de memoria a interpretar su papel.

— Debes de ser el nuevo, el famoso Wonwoo. Bienvenido —Habló el joven que se encontraba de pie ante una pizarra llena de datos. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras le indicaba con la mano que tomase asiento—. Soy Choi Seungcheol, ex-marine y líder de la unidad Andromeda, aunque todos me llaman Scoups.

— Prefiero quedarme de pie, gracias —No estaba preparado para encontrarse con tanta amabilidad de parte del líder, ¿Dónde quedaban las miradas de miedo?¿El temor ante en un presunto asesino camuflado de héroe? Estaba desconcertado.

— Cómo prefieras —Se encogió de hombros sin borrar esa expresión del rostro. ¿De verdad había estado en el ejército? Tenía el aspecto de alguien que era incapaz de dañar ni a una mosca—. Deja que te presente a tus compañeros de equipo. The8 es nuestro hacker experto, no hay código que se le resista — Señaló a un chico con gafas que no dejaba de teclear en un enorme ordenador que parecía ser más potente que cualquiera que pudiese haber en la NASA. Por su rostro impoluto no debería rondar los veinte años y el mullet que se había dejado no le ayudaba a parecer mucho mayor, solo le daba el aspecto de un adolescente en plena etapa rebelde ¿Desde cuándo contrataban a gente tan joven en la empresa?¿Estaba lo suficientemente preparado para estar allí a pesar de la edad?

— ¿No eres demasiado pequeño como para estar aquí? —Preguntó más por curiosidad que por ser descortés—. No me malinterpretes, pero no sé si estás cualificado siendo tan joven.

— ¿A quién llamas pequeño, mocoso? —Contestó levantándose de la silla y acercándose más rápido de lo que podía prever—. Mira, niñato, tengo suficiente edad como para estar aquí y aunque no la tuviese, soy capaz de hackear todos los ordenadores de esta edificio en el tiempo que tardas en atarte los cordones. Si te vuelvo a oír decir que soy "pequeño", "no estás cualificado" o cualquier cosa por el estilo, verás por dónde te meto el teclado.

Se quedó observándole, sin mostrar la sorpresa que le había causado su coraje. ¿No le tenía miedo?¿No había oído lo que decían sobre él? Trataba de descubrir si le agradaba su carácter o solo había sido por el asombro. Su vocabulario y sus aires de furia parecían estar acordes con la idea inicial de que se trataba de un adolescente. Sin embargo, al igual que con el líder y las reacciones que tendría su grupo, había vuelto a fracasar con sus suposiciones.

— Ten cuidado, el último que le llevó la contraria sigue en la UCI —Dijo un chico sentado encima de la mesa con las piernas cruzadas. Su pelo naranja resaltaba entre la oscuridad de su ropa y del mobiliario. ¿Cómo pretendía camuflarse si parecía que estaba en llamas? Tuvo que reprimir el impulso de preguntarle si se había escapado de una versión barata de los Juegos del hambre.

— Hoshi, por favor, deja de asustar al nuevo. Hace días que dejó la UCI y se encuentra cómodamente en una habitación privada del hospital —Contestó Scoups con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Dejó a un lado sus cavilaciones sobre el inquiero hombre y procesó lo que le estaban diciendo ¿Aquél tipo había mandado a alguien a la UCI solo por llevarle la contraria? _« Por el amor de dios, Wonwoo ¿Cómo te puede impresionar lo que él ha hecho? Has cometido crímenes peores, no deberías sorprenderte »_ se dijo así mismo—. Y bájate de ahí ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que para sentarte tienes la silla?

—Sí, mi capitán, mi capitán —Dijo mientras saltaba de la mesa y hacía el saludo militar con todo el descaro del mundo—. Soy Kwon Soonyoung, Hoshi para los amigos, es decir, para esta panda de aquí— Se oyó la voz de The8 de fondo: _«¿Quién ha dicho que sea tu amigo, idiota? Cuando no ignores mi ideas, hablamos»_ —. En el fondo me quiere, no puede resistirse a mis encantos. Nos vamos a casar y todo —  _«Maldito, Kwon ¿Quién se va a querer casar contigo?»_ volvió a murmurar por lo bajo y maldecir, provocando su risa —. Soy el encargado de la diversión y por supuesto de la acción. Lo mío es el engaño, antes de que te des cuenta de que todo es una farsa, habré conseguido lo que necesito. Nadie me supera, soy irremplazable y me quedan de lujo todos los disfraces que uso.

— Cualquier día te meto en la cárcel de la que te libré, Hoshi, no me tientes con tantos aires de grandeza —Dijo su nuevo jefe, sin dejar ver si se trataba de una broma o de una amenaza real. Observó con curiosidad al hombre, analizando las posibles razones por las que había podido ser atrapado. Estaba frente a un estafador, incluso era posible que fuese uno de los grandes. _«Vaya, vaya, interesante. No soy el único con crímenes a sus espaldas»_ pensó, olvidándose de la incomodidad inicial. Incluso se permitió sonreír, unos segundos, imperceptible para cualquiera que no le hubiese estado observando atentamente. Cuando Jihoon le ordenó que bajase, no esperaba que le hubiese lanzado a un equipo tan poco ortodoxo como él. ¿Habría alguien más como ellos dos?

— No te preocupes, te acostumbrarás, todos lo hemos acabado haciendo y al final no se trabaja tan mal. Mi nombre es Vernon —Comentó despreocupado un joven rubio mientras le tendía un vaso con lo que parecía ser café. A pesar de que ya había tenido su dosis de cafeína diaria, no dudó en aceptarlo. Agradecía la calidez de la bebida y ayudaría a calmar sus nervios—. Soy el ingeniero, me encargo de abrir todas las cerraduras que me piden, preparo todo lo que van a necesitar para una misión y de vez en cuando realizo trabajos de mecánica. Avísame si se te estropea la moto, estaré encantado de echarle un buen vistazo a ese monstruo.

— Yo que tú, tendría cuidado. Tiene las manos muy largas y lo mismo desaparece en el garaje. El ladronzuelo sabe lo que hace — Escuchó una voz muy cerca de él y al levantar la cabeza se encontró con el ser más bello que había visto en mucho tiempo. Sus ojos brillaron bajo la máscara de indiferencia que había creado. No era de piedra, sabía apreciar la belleza en cuanto la veía—. Soy Minhyun, Hwang Minhyun, es todo un placer tenerte ante nosotros. Siempre he sentido curiosidad por conocerte un poco mejor —Su sonrisa atrapó su mirada por completo, haciéndole olvidar por un segundo toda la información que había recibido. Los nombres de sus compañeros, sus ocupaciones, los posibles antecedentes de dos de ellos... No había nada más que él. ¿Se trataba de un ángel?¿Estaba allí para buscarle? Porque no le importaría irse con él a dónde quisiese. 

— Ya basta de coquetear Minhyun, ni si quiera estará interesado en ti. Ponte a trabajar, luego tendrás tiempo de ligar —Espetó Scoups, consiguiendo que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo y se retirara rápidamente de su lado. ¿De verdad estaba intentando coquetear con él?¿Por qué?—. Discúlpalo, cuando se trata de buscar nuevos casos y encontrar información es el mejor, pero le pierde cualquiera que sea guapo y atractivo.

Espera... ¿El líder acababa de decir que era guapo?¿En qué clase de sitio le había metido Jihoon?¿Qué estaba tramando ese viejo brujo? Algo se escondía detrás de todo aquello y ahora no le cabía la menor duda. Mientras paseaba su mirada por cada uno de los rincones de la sala, prestando atención a las rarezas y particularidades de sus futuros compañeros, alguien le llamó la atención. Un chico mucho más alto que él, permanecía sentado en una esquina, con el móvil entre las manos y haciendo caso omiso a todo lo que allí sucedía. Lo recorrió de arriba abajo. ¿Por qué él no se había presentado todavía?¿Por qué hacía cómo si no estuviese allí? ¿Qué clase de modales eran aquellos?

— ¿Quién es él?

— Tu peor pesadilla —Contestó Hoshi dedicándole una gran sonrisa—. Analiza los comportamientos de las personas mejor que cualquier psicólogo de la ciudad, con solo observar tu rostro es capaz de decir cuales son tus miedos y debilidades. Un hueso duro de roer

— ¿A quién llamas pesadilla? — El chico levantó la cabeza del móvil para dirigirla hacia él, dándose cuenta por primera vez de su presencia. Desde el principio se había negado a aceptar que entrase alguien nuevo al grupo, no les convenía. Solo serviría para alterar el orden que por fin habían conseguido establecer. Ahora que se llevaban bien entre ellos y comenzaban a trabajar en equipo, tenían que abrirse a un completo desconocido que no le daba buena espina. Por no hablar de las malas experiencias del pasado—. Me llamo Mingyu y espero que hagas tu trabajo sin estorbar, ellos te habrán acogido a la primera, pero yo no me fío de nadie que irrumpa así como así en Andromeda —Se incorporó con elegancia para dirigirse a la puerta, deseando salir de allí y de las repentinas miradas dirigidas a él. Si analizaba a Wonwoo, no veía nada malo, pero lo mismo pensó de alguien que acabó traicionándoles. No se equivocaría de nuevo, no tropezaría dos veces en la misma piedra—. Me voy, si me necesitáis, sabéis cómo encontrarme y... Hoshi, con necesitar me refiero a que tengamos una misión o que sea cuestión de vida o muerte, no estoy de humor para bromas —Al pasar junto al nuevo, pudo descubrir una sombra de incertidumbre reflejada en su rostro. Iba a tener que ganarse su respeto si quería que lo aceptase allí y no iba a ser fácil, sobre todo desde que su ex-compañero decidió convertirse en el mayor traidor de la historia. No iba a dejar que alguien más les hiciese daño, eran como su familia y no quería volver a consolarles mientras él mismo se recomponía trozo a trozo. Haría cualquier cosa por mantener intactos los corazones de sus amigos, no necesitaban más heridas que cerrar—. Jihoon tendrá razones para dejarte con nosotros, pero no se me olvida de donde vienes y lo que has hecho. No voy a dejar que destruyas lo que tanto esfuerzo nos ha costado construir, te estaré vigilando —¿Se había pasado?¿Estaría haciéndolo bien con tanta indiferencia y desprecio? Él no era alguien que prejuzgara a la gente, pero tenía que asegurarse antes de que todo acabase mal.

Se marchó dejando que el silencio reinara en la sala. Wonwoo no podía dejar de pensar en sus palabras. _«No se me olvida de dónde vienes y lo que has hecho...»_ ¿Por qué de pronto le molestaba lo que alguien pudiese pensar de él?¿Por qué se sentía aún más vacío desde que él se fue? Aquellos sentimientos le incomodaban y quiso desaparecer de allí, volver a su tejado y observar la ciudad actuando como si no estuviese rota, como si sus calles no acogiesen la maldad del mundo mientras se derrumbaba. Él no quería que estuviese en el equipo y el nuevo no quería estar dentro, si se marchaba, ambos ganarían. ¿Pero cómo podía desobedecer a Jihoon sin recibir las consecuencias? Le debía mucho a su jefe, no podía decepcionarlo más de lo que ya estaba. Había sido la única persona capaz de creer en él, de preguntar primero y juzgar después. Le había dado una especie de hogar seguro y no podía defraudarle. 

— No quiero estar aquí y no tardaré en marcharme —Les dijo a los que quedaban en la sala, logrando que hasta The8 dejase su ordenador para mirarlo—. Ya sabéis quién soy, no necesito presentación y menos cuando en unos días acabaré desapareciendo de vuestras vidas como si solo hubiese sido una sombra. No os preocupéis, vuestro equipo seguirá intacto.

Arrugó el vaso de plástico tras terminarse el café que le había entregado Vernon y lo lanzó a la papelera con un impecable movimiento. Ninguno se atrevió a detenerle cuando se marchó, solo dejaron que se fuera por donde había venido con la certeza de que no tardaría en volver hasta ellos. Antes de que se cerrase la puerta, pudo escuchar la voz del hacker preguntándole a los demás.

— ¿Quién le habrá convertido en el príncipe de la noche?¿Quién habrá hecho que aparezcan todas esas barreras que hay en él?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> He vuelto con el capítulo 1, bien editado (aunque es muy probable que sigan habiendo fallos y haya que revisarlo una vez más cuando lo termine todo) y con Wonwoo comenzando a creer que Jihoon quiere acabar con él. ¿Podrá sobrevivir a estar en compañía de esa panda de locos o perderá la cabeza en el intento?


	3. Objetivo

— ¿De verdad crees que es buena idea? —Preguntó, apoyado contra la pared de ladrillo de aquel sucio callejón. Permanecía oculto ante la vista de los transeúntes, pero lo suficientemente expuesto para poder observarlo todo sin que nadie les prestase atención, atento a cada movimiento de su objetivo. Seguía sin entender que veían en el joven para saber que sería el aliado perfecto, solo era una cara bonita a la que no le importaría enseñarle un mundo lleno de placer; pero los demás veían un atajo para cumplir su meta. Si se equivocaban y él tenía razón, no pensaba hacerse responsable de la situación. Les debía lealtad, pero no lucharía por una causa perdida. Había aprendido años atrás, que no merecía la pena esforzarse tanto si el resultado iba a ser nefasto. 

— Lo es, sabes que nunca me equivoco —Comentó su compañero mientras se estiraba. Llevaban más de un día detrás de él, recopilando información de cada uno de sus movimientos y estaba agotado. Todo hubiese sido más fácil si la operación inicial no se hubiese ido al traste—. Le conozco demasiado bien como para saber que es débil ante las tentaciones, he pasado mucho tiempo a su lado.

La sonrisa ladina que se dibujó en su rostro le confirmó sus sospechas: todo lo que sabía de él, lo había aprendido en la cama. No le cabía la menor duda, cuando se trataba de hombres, nunca se reprimía. Era un experto descubriendo las debilidades de los demás, sobre todo tras una desenfrenada noche. Aprovechaba los momentos más vulnerables de sus víctimas, cuando el placer les nublaba la mente, y conseguía lo que necesitaba. A la mañana siguiente, desaparecía sin dejar una nota, abandonándoles con la certeza de que no volverían a verle. Era experto en el sexo sin compromiso y sabía como tratar a sus amantes para que no se apegasen a él. Solo había querido mantener a una persona a su lado, la única con la que no podía estar.

— Sabes que no puedo resistirme a las caras bonitas, no iba a decir que no si tenía una oportunidad —Le guiñó un ojo para provocarle, pero como siempre, solo recibió su risa—. No sabes lo que te pierdes.

— Créeme, lo sé y no me importa perdérmelo —Se incorporó de nuevo y se colocó las gafas de sol, su objetivo comenzaba a moverse de nuevo—. Es hora de ponerse en marcha o lo perderemos, Ren. No quiero que él se enfade si volvemos sin información. Sabes, mejor que nadie, lo que pasa cuando regresas con las manos vacías.

Dejó a un lado sus dudas y la sensación de que aquel plan se les escaparía de las manos. Su instinto le decía que no debían involucrarse con esa maldita organización que les llevaría de cabeza a la destrucción, pero nadie podía desobedecer sus órdenes y negarse a continuar, sería firmar su sentencia de muerte. Caminó a una prudente distancia, esperando que su compañero se colocase a su altura para no perderle de vista. Ocultó, con la camisa que llevaba a la cintura, el tatuaje de su brazo. Cualquiera que conociese sus crímenes, sabría que aquella marca, un gran tigre, era su tarjeta de presentación. No podía arriesgarse a ser descubierto o a ponerse en el punto de mira de sus enemigos por un simple error como aquel.

— ¡Mingyu! —Oyó que llamaba su objetivo —. ¡Estoy aquí!

— Minhyun, perdón por llegar tan tarde, he tenido un problema y no he podido salir antes de casa.

Destruirles sería su mejor golpe y trataría de disfrutar con cada segundo, aunque para ello tuviese que aliarse con el enemigo. Pronto no quedaría nada de Andromeda, acabarían con ellos uno por uno,  golpeándoles desde dentro una vez más. Esta vez no fallarían.


	4. Capítulo 2

—Bajen del vehículo sin mostrar resistencia —La voz del policía se hizo oír por encima de las sirenas, ¿Cuántos habrían ido a por ellos?¿Seis armados con sus coches? La última vez consiguió movilizar a una unidad entera, aquello era un insulto para sus grandes dotes. Aunque considerando que se había retirado de la vida criminal hacia un par de años y que ahora trabajaba para la ley, era de esperar que sus habilidades no fuesen tan temidas y no recordasen que era alguien difícil de atrapar. Años atrás habría conseguido salir de allí con maestría aunque para ello tuviese que llevarse a más de uno por delante… _«Qué tiempos aquellos»_ pensó para si mismo. A pesar de la nostalgia, no echaba de menos la soledad ni sentir que su vida no tenía sentido, y sabía que jamás volvería a su antigua vida sin que le obligasen.

Bajó del coche con las manos en alto y se colocó al lado de su nuevo compañero. No quería mirarle, sabía que aunque su rostro no lo reflejara, por dentro le consumía la furia y él era el objetivo de todo su enfado. ¿Sería verdad que era capaz de asesinar a alguien con solo mirarle?¿Escondería su cadáver para que la compañía no lo encontrara? Iba a ser difícil explicarle que aunque ya no ejercía, seguía teniendo viejos hábitos que podían convertirse en un problema para él y para los que estuviesen a su lado. 

— Quedan arrestados por el robo de un vehículo de la policía —Continuó el hombre que parecía dirigir aquel operativo—. Tienen derecho a permanecer en sil…

Mientras les decía sus derechos y sin que se dieran cuenta de que no les estaban prestando atención a las autoridades, Wonwoo le susurró al culpable de verse envuelto en una situación tan comprometida como aquella. Por mucho que hubiese quedado libre de todo cargo por sus acciones del pasado, no le hacía mucha gracia volver a estar en un calabazo y menos sin haber sido culpable de nada.

—¿No dijiste que lo habías cogido prestado? 

—Se me olvidó comentarte que fue justo cuando no miraban —Le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa, sabiendo que su enfado iba a crecer por momentos. Al ver como le dedicaba una mirada que quería decir: _«¿Eres tonto o te lo haces?»_ , sintió la necesidad de excusarse—.No te quejes, necesitábamos un medio de transporte y yo lo conseguí, los detalles de cómo lo hice son irrelevantes.

— Vernon, dame un buen motivo para no arrancarte la cabeza ahora mismo —Le contestó, aguantando para no desobedecer a la policía y atacar a su compañero. Jihoon quería su destrucción, cada vez estaba más seguro de ello. ¿No tenía más gente a su cargo, que había tenido que mandarle con esa panda de torpes? — Sácanos de esta antes de que pierda la paciencia que tengo y quiera acabar contigo.

**———————————**

_Tres días antes, oficina del equipo Andromeda_

Cuando entró, la oficina era un completo caos. Hoshi y Vernon se encontraban enfrascados en una lucha imposible por el podio en un videojuego de carreras. Podían oírse a la perfección sus gritos de emoción cuando se superaban entre sí o los abucheos cuando se veían perdiendo. The8, inmerso en su mundo virtual, escuchaba música con los cascos a un volumen tan fuerte que Wonwoo podía oírlo desde la puerta. Scoups hablaba animadamente con Jihoon, apartados del resto. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver como su jefe coqueteaba descaradamente con un torpe líder incapaz de darse cuenta de las indirectas. Tendría que hablar con él en privado para sonsacarle toda la información que le había ocultado: ¿Desde cuándo tonteaba con él?¿Qué le veía para arriesgarse e ir a por él?¿En serio tenía sentimientos? Aunque tuviesen sus momentos de tensión y se pelearan a menudo, era un gran amigo y no podía evitar interesarse. 

Buscó a Mingyu inconscientemente, hasta que lo encontró hablando con Minhyun. Sonreía despreocupadamente mientras oía todo lo que tenían que decirle. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, quiso acercarse y unirse a una conversación, pero antes de que comenzara andar, Jihoon se dio cuenta de su presencia y decidió que era buena idea irse para que empezara la reunión.

— Buenos días, Wonwoo, llegas más temprano que de costumbre. Mírate, hasta madrugas —Bromeó Jihoon mientras palmeaba su espalda con cariño—. Espero no tener que volver a recogeros de la comisaría, sería el décimo operativo en este mes que acaba así y esta vez os ganaríais dos noches en el calabozo con todos los gastos pagados, para que lo disfrutéis —Advirtió antes de salir de allí y dejarles solos.

— ¿Soléis acabar arrestados cuando trabajáis y aún estáis vivos? —Preguntó, riendo al imaginar como solía reaccionar cuando tenía que arreglar los errores de los demás. Deberían tener más cuidado si no querían acabar en la calle— A mi me hubiese matado con la primera vez y luego volvería a buscarme en el más allá para matarme de nuevo — Había surgido tanta confianza entre ellos que molestarle se había convertido en su pasatiempo favorito. Cuanto más enfadado estuviese, más frases ingeniosas se le ocurrían para amenazarle. Sintió todas las miradas puestas en él y supo que se había expuesto demasiado—. ¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido para que tengamos que venir? —Dijo para lograr volver a la seriedad que tanto le caracterizaba, como si no hubiese pasado nada.

— El momento más esperado del año: “Wonwoo se ha reído” — Bromeó Hoshi abriendo las manos como si ya estuviese viendo los titulares. Quiso replicarle, contestarle con alguna frase ingeniosa o marcharse de allí tan rápido como había llegado; pero se limitó a lanzarle una de las miradas más frías que podía lograr—. No seas así, en el fondo te ha hecho gracia. Además, hoy es el día perfecto para estar contento: ¡VOLVEMOS A LA ACCIÓN!. El mundo está en peligro y nosotros vamos a salvarlo. Ha llegado la hora de los héroes, de los salvado…

— Muy bien Kwon, ya te hemos entendido —Le cortó The8 con rapidez, en algún momento había dejado los cascos sobre la mesa y se había centrado en la conversación. Todos estaban impacientes, llevaban demasiado tiempo esperando un poco de diversión para alejarse de la rutina que suponía el trabajo de oficina—. Deja que Scoups se explique.

El líder les dedicó una de sus amplias sonrisas deseoso de poder explicarles el operativo que les mantendría activos. No era una gran misión, pero venía justo a tiempo para poner aprueba al nuevo y conseguir que sus chicos no se sumiesen en la rutina. Cuando nadie requería de sus servicios y tenían que centrarse en el trabajo de oficina, comenzaban a aletargarse. Vernon rompía y arreglaba su coche una y otra vez, The8 hackeaba los móviles de sus compañeros para divertirse a su costa, Hoshi creaba un nuevo arsenal de bromas sin gracia, Mingyu les ponía vídeos absurdos que le recomendaba youtube, Minhyun se perdía haciendo garabatos en los archivos y él… bueno, digamos que lo que hacia en tiempos de inactividad era alto secreto.

— Nos han dado el chivatazo del año. Van a atracar el banco Nacional el próximo lunes y nuestra misión es conseguir que no saquen ni un euro de allí. Tenemos que atrapar a los atracadores con las manos en la masa y para ello les haremos caer en nuestra propia trampa —Le dio la vuelta a la pizarra que tenía tras él y dejó a la vista la parte de atrás con toda la información necesaria para la misión: fotos del banco, datos sobre los ladrones, posibles sospechosos de complicidad… Habían conseguido muchos datos en poco tiempo y Wonwoo no podía negarlo, estaba asombrado—. Minhyun, ¿Haces los honores y cuentas lo que has averiguado? 

Dejó caer una nota en el bolsillo de Wonwoo al pasar por su lado y le susurró: « Leélo cuando salgas de aquí», tras dedicarle un guiño que pasó desapercibido, se colocó frente a la pizarra. La confusión crecía por momentos, ¿Qué quería de él? Estaba tentado, quería abrir la nota aunque le había pedido que no lo hiciera allí. Antes de que pudiese actuar, Minhyun comenzó a hablar.

— El _Dragón de Jade_ , la mayor organización criminal en estos momentos, parece haber desaparecido de la faz de la tierra después de su último golpe. Nadie ha oído hablar de ellos ni ha ocurrido nada que lleve su firma —Hizo una pausa para añadir un poco de tensión en el ambiente y mantener el interés de los demás—. Los demás delincuentes de la ciudad han visto su oportunidad y se dedican a ocupar las zonas que antes dominaba el _Dragón de Jade_. Algunos incluso se han vuelto más ambiciosos y han decidido hacer el movimiento definitivo, entre ellos se encuentran nuestros cuatro amigos, miembros de un grupo de poca monta que se hace llamar: “ _Los asaltacunas_ ”. Ella…

— ¿ _Asaltacunas_?¿Qué clase de ladrón que se precie se pone ese nombre? —Le interrumpió Vernon ofendido. Era un insulto hacia su antiguo gremio. ¿Ya no existían ladrones como los de antes o es que a él le tocaban todos los incompetentes?

— No creo que _Peace Keeper_ sea el indicado para hablar —Se burló Hoshi apoyando la mano en su hombro—. ¿Qué clase de delincuente va por la vida llamándose así?

— Perdona, _Mr. Dumbbell_ ,tú tampoco es que tuvieses el mejor nombre del mundo ¿Sabes? —Contraatacó Vernon, apartándose. Cuando comenzaban una disputa, no había quien les parase hasta que se cansasen, salvo que… 

— ¿ _Peace Keeper_?¿ _Mr Dumbbell_? —Wonwoo no pudo evitarlo, en cuanto les escuchó comenzó a reír de nuevo, fue automático. Los dos dejaron de enfrentarse y le observaron fijamente, contagiándose de su risa. No solía ser fácil conseguir que bajase la guardia, pero por alguna razón, se empezaba a sentir bien con ellos. _« No deberías, sabes que no es buena idea. Pronto te irás de aquí y volverás a disfrutar de tu soledad »_ se recriminó a si mismo en un intento por volver a colocarse la máscara. Sin embargo, ignoró a su voz interior y decidió disfrutar por un instante de lo que tenía delante, luego volvería a ser el mismo de siempre.

— _Príncipe de la noche_ tampoco es que sea el mejor título que existe —Le contestó Vernon entre carcajadas, ganándose una fuerte colleja de The8 que observó a los tres más serio que de costumbre—. Pero The8…

— Cierra el pico —Ordenó poniéndose en pie—.Y vosotros, ¿No sois mayores que él? Dejad de reíros, escuchad a Minhyun y servid de ejemplo para este mocoso, los tres sois tan originales como las caries —Luego le dirigió una mirada cargada de reproche a Scoups por no saber poner orden—. Tenemos una misión que llevar a acabo, estoy deseando poder entrar en ese sistema de seguridad tan sofisticado que dicen tener los del banco, así que no me lo estropeéis.

Mingyu posó una mano en su hombro para apaciguarle y sonrió casi imperceptiblemente. _« ¿Dónde se había metido?¿Por qué seguía aguantándoles?¿Qué había hecho en su vida anterior para merecer este castigo? ». S_ olía pensarlo bastante a menudo, sobre todo en situaciones donde reinaba el caos. Sin embargo, eran su familia. No podía evitar sentirse bien cuando les oía reír o les veía entusiasmados por una nueva aventura; y, aunque no quisiese reconocerlo, ver como Wonwoo se unía a ellos, dejando ver un poco de lo que escondía bajo su gran máscara, le hizo sentir bien.

— No seas tan duro con ellos, solo se estaban desfogando un poco. Ya sabes lo malo que es no tener trabajo — El chico asintió con tranquilidad y tras dirigirle una mirada llena de cariño, se sentó de nuevo.

Wonwoo no pudo evitar contemplarlo asombrado. Había apaciguado a la fiera que el hacker llevaba dentro y aún no comprendía cómo. Si él intentase calmar así a Jihoon, le arrancaría la mano. Al darse cuenta de que estaba siendo observado, levantó su cabeza y lo buscó. Sus miradas se encontraron un instante, pero ambos jurarían que había sido una eternidad. Mingyu creyó ver el universo a través de sus ojos y él se perdió en un mar infinito.

— ¿Por dónde iba? —Preguntó Minhyun rompiendo aquella conexión. Se había dado cuenta de que algo ocurría entre ellos y tuvo que intervenir. Él le había visto primero, tenía derecho a conquistarle aunque tuviese que pasar por encima de su mejor amigo. Encontraría la manera perfecta de conseguir que la hostilidad que ambos aparentaban sentir, se hiciera real. Nadie que no fuese él entraría en los muros que parecían rodear el corazón de Wonwoo, solo él podría derretir su hielo—. Ah… Sí, ya me acuerdo. Ella no tiene ningún antecedente, nadie la ha visto o ha oído su voz. Es el cerebro de la operación, mientras que los otros dos son simples objetos que usará para hacerse con el tesoro: un collar de diamantes con un valor aproximado de 80 billones y que pertenece a la corona —Siguió explicando durante un buen rato la distribución del lugar y lo que planeaban hacer. Desde cómo llegarían a infiltrarse en el banco aprovechando que era desconocida para las autoridades hasta como robarían todo—. En los dossier que tenéis sobre la mesa, podréis encontrar toda la información sobre los perfiles psicológicos que ha conseguido hacer Mingyu y todo lo que he puesto en la pizarra.

— Dejaremos que entren y lo roben —Continuó Scoups ante la mirada de asombro de Wonwoo que no pudo evitar soltar una exclamación. _« Estás loco, ¿Cómo vamos a hacer eso?»_ murmuró provocando las risas de sus compañeros—. Cómo se nota que eres nuevo… No te asustes y escucha todo el plan —¿Aquello que notaba en el tono de su voz era cariño? Seguía sintiéndose incómodo ante el líder, siempre amable y atento. Hubiese estado bien con gritos y castigos, pero toda aquella aura de bondad que le rodeaba, le hacía cuestionarse sus razones—. Dejaremos que lo hagan porque no será el botín de verdad. Entraremos antes y lo cambiaremos por otro idéntico… Sí, Hoshi, dejaré que les escribas un mensaje para que sepan que se la hemos colados —Añadió sabiendo lo que su joven amigo iba a proponer—. Hoshi y Mingyu se harán pasar por una joven pareja de recién casados que desea abrir una cuenta para guardar todo su dinero en común. Tú te encargarás de hacer que crea que sois tan ricos, que os bañáis en oro y conseguirás que el jefe os conceda una entrevista para haceros con su acreditación. Mingyu analizará a todos los que vayan al banco, estará atento de cualquiera que pueda ocultar algo o parezca sospechoso. Debemos ir un paso por delante y estar atentos a todos sus movimientos.

» Wonwoo y Vernon tendrán la parte más difícil. Deberéis acceder desde el tejado hasta la cámara acorazada que lo contiene y cambiarlo por la copia antes de que ellos entren. La información sobre la caja fuerte está en el papel ¿Podrás abrirla?

— En mi curriculum pone “Abre todo tipo de cajas fuertes, no se le resiste ninguna”, claro que puedo hacerlo; pero… ¿Seguro que no habrá nadie de seguridad allí?

Él sabía de lo que el chico era capaz, pero adoraba retarle. Con cada “¿Serás capaz?” que le dedicaba, aparecía un reto y se lo tomaba mucho más en serio que de costumbre. Hacía tiempo que no tenía que encargarse de algo así y posiblemente estuviese deseando ponerle las manos encima a esas preciosidades. Aún recordaba cuando lo reclutó, uno de los mejores y más jóvenes ladrones de la ciudad que habían caído en desgracia tras un error: colarse en la casa de un marine que trabajaba para el servicio secreto. Cuando lo encontró, ya había conseguido abrir su caja fuerte y se dedicaba a contar el dinero del botín. Al interrogarlo, negó todo lo que había hecho, diciendo que de casualidad se la había encontrado así y solo quería asegurarse de que estuviese en orden. Aquella situación le divirtió e intercedió por él, era un chico listo y les sería muy útil. Ahora era uno de los miembros más importantes de la organización y de su propio equipo.

— Tierra llamando a Scoups —Volvió a hablar Vernon, sacándole de sus pensamientos—. ¿Qué pasará si hay alguien allí?

— Esa información es desconocida, por eso vas a ir con Wonwoo. Él es rápido y astuto, sabrá sacaros de cualquier situación. Nosotros dos… —Señaló a The8 y a sí mismo—. Esperaremos fuera en el furgón, por si hace falta un plan secundario y poder daros las indicaciones pertinentes. Eso es todo chicos, id a descansar y mañana empezaremos a prepararlo todo. 

Uno a uno fueron abandonando la sala, todos menos Wonwoo que movido por la curiosidad desdobló la nota que Minhyun le había dado.« _Te invito a un café, chico de la azotea. A las 19:00 en la cafetería de abajo, es hora de que conozcas nuestro lugar favorito después de la oficina »._ Por un instante, pensó que se había equivocado al leer y tuvo que volver a mirarlo. Era la primera vez en muchos años que alguien se acercaba a él pidiendo una cita, no sabía cómo actuar. ¿Y si iba? Necesitaba un poco de cafeína en su organismo, además, ir con él no tiene porque significar una relación ¿No?¿Qué daño podía hacer un café? Seguro que ni si quiera se trataba de una cita y solo era un intento de ser amable. Iría, hablaría un poco con alguien más que sus únicos amigos y volvería sano y salvo. Sin embargo, si no era un riesgo ¿Por qué tenía aquel mal presentimiento?

———————————

_Tres días antes, 19:00, DK’s_

Había llegado una hora antes a su cita y creyendo que Wonwoo pensaría que era demasiado ansioso o que podría asustarse, decidió darse un buen paseo. Era un experto en tratar con la gente, no había nadie que se le resistiese y todos caían ante él con tan solo un par de palabras. Era el dios de las sonrisas amables y las conquistas con dulces frases. Sin embargo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía nervioso, como un adolescente que se declaraba por primera vez a su primer amor. Quería que fuese una tarde perfecta para que se acostumbrase a su presencia, para ganarse su confianza. Era un hombre complicado, lleno de matices y barreras. Un movimiento en falso supondría perder la oportunidad de acercarse a él. Además, si el jefe había podido hacerse su amigo, él no iba a ser menos; pero… ¿Y sí decía algo indebido?¿Y si era demasiado directo? Hwang Minhyun era uno de los solteros más aclamados, capaz de conquistar a cualquiera y allí estaba, de pie, contemplando al chico que leía tranquilamente mientras le esperaba, incapaz de acercarse hasta él.

El encanto de Wonwoo no era un secreto para nadie: las recién admitidas en la organización suspiraban por él y su fachada de chico malo; los analistas soñaban con una noche de desenfreno a su lado e incluso había oído a Hoshi comentarle a Vernon lo mucho que disfrutaría “conociéndole” profundamente si siguiese soltero. Le molestó tanto que hablasen de él que no dudó en interrumpirles. Nadie podía mencionarlo de esa forma en su presencia. ¿Celoso? Posiblemente, desde pequeño había defendido lo que era suyo, no le gustaba que usasen sus juguetes y su nuevo compañero no sería una excepción.

— Hey, Wonwoo —Oyó que llamaba una voz conocida—. ¿Te importa si me siento?

— E-esto…Sí —Respondió mientras un leve rubor cubría sus mejillas. Le había pillado por sorpresa y no había sido capaz de sacar su coraza a tiempo, dejando salir al chico tímido que se esforzaba por ocultar—. Hola, Mingyu, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Apartó la vista del dueño de sus pensamientos para centrarla en el chico que acababa de sentarse frente a él con lo que le pareció el mayor descaro del mundo. No se molestó en llamar su atención, simplemente se dio la vuelta y se marchó de allí. Se sentía traicionado, ¿Cuántas veces le había dicho a Mingyu que iba a ir a por él? Los celos le nublaban el juicio, no quería atender a razones. Si se hubiese acercado, si hubiese oído como él se marchaba para dejarles a solas, si simplemente hubiese esperado dos minutos más; quizás, esta historia tendría un final distinto. Minhyun huyó dejando a un joven Wonwoo, solo, esperando a alguien que no vendría. 


	5. Veneno

Contempló el terrario con admiración. Le fascinaba la elegancia con la que reptaban sus preciosas serpientes, buscando una nueva presa con la que alimentarse. Estaban preparadas y listas para conseguir su tan ansiada comida, sin importar los obstáculos que podrían encontrar para atraparla. Acercó a la puerta un pequeño ratón que se revolvía asustado en su mano y lo dejó caer al interior tras regocijarse con su sufrimiento, con sus míseros intentos para huir de su destino. Una sonrisa satisfecha se dibujó, con lentitud, en su rostro mientras su preciados bebés se lanzaban hacia el pobre animal que corría desesperado para salvar su vida. 

— ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo tarda en hacer efecto el veneno de la serpiente de cascabel? —Preguntó, sin despegar la vista de sus pequeñas hambrientas que luchaban por quedarse con aquel suculento aperitivo—.Con un mordisco, introducen el veneno directamente en la sangre y en menos de un minuto eres pasto para los gusanos. Rápido y limpio, como a mi me gusta —Su favorita, la niña de sus ojos, fue más rápida y acorraló al pequeño ratón que chilló al sentir el mordisco. Pronto, no quedaría nada más que un recuerdo de él—. ¿Tienes más hambre cariño? Papá te dará de comer pronto —Le susurró con afecto a la ganadora—. ¿Y tú, cielo, tienes hambre? —Se rio ante su otra niña que reptaba en busca de algo más que llevarse a la boca—. Eres débil, has defraudado a papá ¿A caso ya no me quieres?¿Buscas que me deshaga de ti? —El desprecio sonó en su voz como el peor de los venenos. 

El joven con el que hablaba tragó saliva, asustado. Aquella situación le estaba poniendo los pelos de punta. Siempre le había provocado respeto estar ante él, pero desde que había fallado con su misión y había recibido su castigo, no podía evitar que el miedo le helara la sangre y le impidiera hablar con normalidad. Su mente le alertaba: “Huye”. Nadie le defraudaba y él lo había hecho de la peor manera posible. Aquel niño al que prometió cuidar, había desaparecido y solo quedaba alguien a quien temía hasta el peor de los demonios. 

— ¿Eres débil, Ren? —Por fin dirigió su vista hacia él, sin borrar la sonrisa de satisfacción. No fue capaz de responder, su garganta no quería funcionar y sus labios se negaban a abrirse. “Huye”

— ¿Aún sigues queriéndome, Ren ? 

Se estremeció al sentir sus delicados dedos acariciándole la mejilla con dulzura, con un afecto casi paternal. Nada de eso estaba bien, ni si quiera su nombre sonaba bien cuando él lo pronunciaba. “Huye”

— Dime, Ren, ¿A quién quieres más que a tu vida? —Susurró, rozándole el lóbulo con sus labios.

— A-a ti—Logró pronunciar con un hilo de voz casi inaudible, escondiendo la verdad para no pagar las consecuencias.

Sintió sus labios besando su mejilla y quiso alejarse como aquel ratón ante las serpientes. Iba a ser devorado por un depredador, incapaz de hacer nada para evitarlo. “Huye”

— No te he oído bien, Ren ¿A quién protegerías con tu vida?

— A ti, a ti, Jeonghan

Sostuvo sus manos temblorosas, acariciándolas suavemente y volvió a sonreírle. No era tan difícil demostrarle sumisión. Sus chicos eran testarudos, pero siempre acababan cediendo. ¿Cómo no iban a quererle si les había regalado un hogar? Debían demostrar lo devotos que eran, lo mucho que le amaban, pero a veces, al igual que su pequeña serpiente, se volvían débiles y le defraudaban.

— ¿Ves como no era tan difícil? Como muestra de mi amor te dejé con vida, a mi familia no le hago daño y menos cuando sabe resarcirse de sus errores—Pudo oír su dulce risa, quitándole un gran peso de encima. La mirada de decepción que solía mostrarle cuando le veía, había desaparecido y eso era buena señal. Estaba salvo por ahora—. Eres un buen chico, Ren. Tu idea de atraer a Minhyun es realmente buena y tienes mucha información para ayudarme, haz hecho un buen trabajo. Estoy orgulloso de ti. 

El miedo que le atenazaba el cuerpo fue desvaneciéndose poco a poco. Volvía a ser su orgullo, volvía a tener su aprobación. Sonrió por primera vez en la noche, no volvería a decepcionar al hombre que se lo había dado todo, que le había ayudado cuando más lo necesitaba, porque si lo hacía, alguien más acabaría pagando las consecuencias. 

— Ahora es mi turno de jugar, Ren. Haré que Minhyun se olvide de todo lo que no sea mi nombre y conseguiremos acabar con Jihoon y su estúpido equipo..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Os presento al malo malísimo de la historia, Yoon Jeonghan, el obsesionado con las serpientes y los venenos. Poco a poco, con estos fragmentos entre capítulos, voy presentando a los importantes en el Dragón de Jade y cuando termine con ellos, comenzaré a contar partes del pasado. Si no os leéis estas partes, podéis seguir el ritmo de la historia, pero perderéis algún que otro detalle que puede ser interesante.
> 
> Minhyun será una víctima más en el juego de Jeonghan y todo ¿Por qué?¿Qué es lo que le motiva a desear acabar con todo el equipo Andromeda?¿Qué es lo que le mueve a querer dañar a Jihoon de esa forma?
> 
> Espero que os haya gustado, ¡Nos leemos el jueves que viene!


	6. Capítulo 3

— Scoups necesito que vengas a comisaría a por Wonwoo y a por mi.

Desde su posición, tumbado en el incómodo camastro del calabozo, podía observar como Vernon se paseaba de un lado para otro con el teléfono en la mano. Les habían permitido una llamada a cada uno y él le había cedido la suya para que tuviese más posibilidades de sacarlos de allí. Con Jihoon no habían tenido suerte, como era de esperar. En cuanto llegaron las explicaciones del menor, pudo escuchar a la perfección la serie de insultos que su jefe les dedicó antes de colgar. Sabiendo como era, ahora estaría quejándose de ellos por toda la oficina y buscando al líder del equipo para cantarle las cuarenta por no poder controlar a sus chicos ni un segundo. Se imaginaba el eslogan del día: _« ¿Te crees que soy el banco de Corea y puedo dedicar todo el dinero a rescatarles? »_

— Los detalles son irrelevantes. Ya sabes, la misión se complicó, teníamos que huir, una cosa llevó a la otra… — Vernon apoyó la cabeza en la pared, resoplando por la frustración. No llegaba a oír lo que le contestaba, pero por la actitud de su compañero, no sería muy alentador. No era la primera vez que estaba en el calabozo, pero desde la primera vez y todo lo que conllevó, no le traía buenos recuerdos—. ¿Qué culpa tenemos de que no pudiéramos llegar hasta vosotros? Necesitábamos un coche, era una misión oficial. Deberíamos llevar la placa a todas partes como hacen los del FBI.

Wonwoo no podía engañarse, en el fondo, aquella situación le estaba resultado divertida. Vernon estaba desesperado por encontrar una salida y era una imagen digna de ver. No iban a tardar en rescatarles, solo estaban tratando de darle un escarmiento a… Algo hizo _click_ en su mente y recordó lo que les había dicho su jefe: « _Espero no tener que volver a recogeros de la comisaría. Os ganaríais dos noches en el calabozo con todos los gastos pagados, para que lo disfrutéis »_. Se incorporó de golpe y se acercó hasta los barrotes del calabazo.

— Vernon, dime que nos van a sacar de aquí o eres hombre muerto —Le gritó al chico, atrayendo la mirada de los agentes que inmediatamente se pusieron en alerta. No podía permanecer allí demasiado tiempo o las pesadillas volverían. Necesitaba salir de allí con urgencia—. Tranquilos, agentes, solo bromeaba —Intentó apaciguar el ambiente, lo que le faltaba era darles más motivos para no querer soltarlos y que pensaran que eran peligrosos. 

El policía que les había arrestado dejó que Vernon entrase de nuevo y cerró con llave sin decir nada más. No sabía como lidiar con aquella panda de rufianes que no solo tenían la cara de robar un coche patrulla sino que encima decían que era para una misión del servicio secreto. _« Ellos trabajan para la policía y yo soy el rey, já, van a venir a tomarnos el pelo un duo de cretinos »_ pensó para si mismo mientras se sentaba en su mesa y se dedicaba a rellenar los informes. Dejaría que se pudriesen allí hasta que alguien se dignase a volver a por ellos. 

— ¿Nos van a sacar o no, Vernon? — Wonwoo se cruzó de brazos y lo miró fijamente. No podía decir si estaba enfadado con él o no, su rostro era una máscara de piedra. 

— Nos van a sacar —Dijo rápidamente, riendo nerviosamente y rascándose la cabeza sin querer mirarle directamente a los ojos. Sabía que no le iba a gustar lo que iba a decir. Por mucho que estuviese interpretando el papel de “tipo duro” que siempre llevaba, podía notar un poco de la tensión en su cuerpo—. pero mañana… Jihoon ha amenazado a Scoups, si nos saca sin su permiso se queda sin descendencia. Piénsalo por el lado bueno, tenemos tiempo de sobra para conocernos y no podemos permitir que no existan mini Scoups correteando por ahí. ¿Estamos haciendo la buena acción del día? —Terminó inseguro, pteguntando más que afirmando, al observar como la ceja de Wonwoo se levantaba con cada palabra.

La sonrisa de Vernon se hizo incluso más amplia, fingiendo que no le afectaba tener que quedarse allí, y supo que había algo peor que entrar a trabajar con ellos, quedarse encerrado con uno. _« Esto me pasa por haber estado haciendo estragos e ir en contra de la policía, el karma me lo está devolviendo »._ Se sentó de nuevo en el camastro y suspiró. ¿En qué momento su vida se había degradado tanto?¿Por qué había terminado así cuando tenía miles de sueños?

**———————————**

_Un día antes, oficina del equipo Andromeda_

El caos había desaparecido por arte de magia. Había sido darles una misión y Wonwoo se encontró con una oficina completamente distinta a la que había visto cuando llegó por primera vez. The8 se encontraba concentrado con sus ordenadores, tenía que abrirse paso por la seguridad del banco y las cámaras de seguridad no se iban a hackear solas mientras él tomaba un descanso. Había acabado con los archivos necesarios para la nueva identidad de Mingyu y Hoshi: DNIs, cuentas antiguas de banco, registros de la boda, archivos de la empresa que se suponía que dirigían e incluso redes sociales con sus seguidores y sus miles de fotos. No quería dejar ningún cabo suelto que pudiese destapar todo el engaño. Sabía como funcionaban los bancos cuando le llegaba un nuevo empresario dispuesto a invertir una generosa cantidad de dinero, buscaban todos los datos que pudiesen para asegurarse de que se trataba de alguien real. Desde que las estafas se hicieron el pan de cada día, la seguridad se había vuelto más sofisticada. Sin embargo, lo que no sabían es que existía un hacker tan bueno que era capaz de crear vidas de la nada y hacerlas desaparecer tan rápido como habían aparecido. Nadie podía pararle los pies e iba a demostrarlo. 

Vernon se encontraba creando una copia perfecta del colgante que tenían que llevarse de allí. Encorvado sobre su mesa de trabajo, observaba las fotos que le habían entregado. Sabía que no tenía por qué ser exactamente igual, pero le gustaba hacer bien el trabajo y después de tanto tiempo, necesitaba el reto para mantenerse activo. No había nadie mejor que él para falsificar objetos de valor, podían pasar meses, incluso años hasta que alguien descubría que lo que tenía entre sus manos no era el original. En sus días de robos diarios, había conseguido entrar en una joyería y solo se dieron cuenta de que había falsificado todo hasta que otro ladrón intentó robar. Para cuando e dieron cuenta de que él no era el culpable, Vernon ya había vendido todo y tenía una gran cantidad de dinero en su bolsillo. Estuvo alardeando por su hazaña durante meses.

Wonwoo y Scoups se encontraban enfrascados en un intenso debate sobre el mejor plan para entrar y salir de allí. Los mapas del Banco se encontraban estirados por todo el escritorio, mostrando al detalle cada planta y los puntos claves que tenían que tener en cuenta a la hora de introducirse en el edificio. A pesar de saber que podía afrontar cualquier situación si las cosas se complicaban, el líder prefería que tuviesen una estrategia y un plan B. Fue sorprendente para él, un lobo solitario, encontrarse con alguien como Scoups, atento a cualquier error para que todos volviesen a casa sanos y salvos. El trabajo en equipo no le estaba desagradando y eso fue algo que no se esperaba cuando Jihoon fue a buscarlo la primera vez. Se esperaba acabar harto el primer día, pero cada segundo que pasaba, se sentía más cómodo. 

Minhyun entró en la sala ojeando una de las carpetas que tenía en la mano, estaba analizando los datos que había recogido para asegurarse de que algo no se le escapaba. No había dejado de supervisar los archivos desde el primer día, pendiente de algo nuevo que hubiese podido aparecer de última hora y que podría suponer un problema para el equipo. 

—Vernon, te está quedando de maravilla. The8, sigue así —Fue saludándoles mientras se dirigía a su mesa, algo apartada de los demás para poder concentrarse en sus datos y análisis. Estaba siendo tan educado como siempre, aunque algo no cuadraba—. Scoups, espero que estés teniendo un buen día.

Ignoró por completo a Wonwoo, quien se sintió desconcertado y para qué negarlo, dolido. ¿Por qué insistía tanto en invitarle a un café si luego no se presentaba y al día siguiente pasaba de él? No tenía derecho a estar enfadado cuando le había plantado de esa forma. Le costaba acercarse a las personas, temiendo ser juzgado y dañado. Había tenido que hacer un gran esfuerzo para encontrar el valor de aceptar aquella cita y al final acabó tan solo como siempre. Pensar que en el fondo tenía ganas de reunirse con él y que ni si quiera se había dignado a avisarle de que no vendría… Suspiró, dejando a un lado la decepción que sentía y centrándose en los planos que tenía frente a él. _« Nada de relacionarse con estas personas, Wonwoo, estás mejor solo. No tendrás nada que perder si no hay nadie a tu lado »_ se dijo a si mismo. Una vez, hace mucho tiempo, estuvo rodeado de personas a las que adoraba, tenía una familia que lo amaba y unos amigos que le apoyaban en todo momento a pesar de sus rarezas. No volvería a pasar por aquel sentimiento de pérdida que casi le consume, no lo soportaría esta vez. 

— Atención, atención —Gritó Hoshi haciendo alarde de la capacidad para el espectáculo que sus años como estafador le habían otorgado. Iba vestido con el traje que usaría para la misión, tenía que probárselo para saber que todo estaba correctamente por si Mingyu tenía que darle algún retoque. Le quedaba como un guante, demostrando una vez más las habilidades del perfilador. The8 trató de ocultar su reacción, pero Wonwoo no se perdió la forma en la que se relamió los labios viéndole. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo con ellos? —. Tengo el honor de presentaros una obra de arte, con todos ustedes el creador de estas maravillas.

El chico se sonrojó de inmediato por el cumplido, pero avanzó hacia ellos como si de un modelo se tratase. Llevaba una chaqueta de traje bien ajustada, marcando todo lo que debía sin que pareciese que le estaba pequeño. The8 lo observó con la boca abierta, sin tanta atención como le había prestado a Hoshi, pero impactado. Vernon se quedó pasmado con el soplete encendido apuntando a la nada, Scoups silvó por la impresión, incluso Minhyun no pudo negar que lo que tenía ante sus ojos era una verdadera obra de arte. ¿Cómo podía un traje parecer tan marivolloso por quien lo llevaba? Wonwoo sintió como su corazón latía con más fuerza mientras le observaba, tragando saliva.

— Estás guapísimo — Murmuró sin poder evitarlo, sintiendo como volvía aparecer el chico tímido que tanto trataba de ocultar. El calor en sus mejillas era un claro indicio de que había vuelto a ruborizarse. Se maldijo una vez más por haber permitido que sus barreras bajasen, pero sin controlar las palabras que salían de sus labios—. T-te queda m-muy bien…

— ¿Ves? Te lo dije, has conseguido que todos se impresionen. Si Wonwoo, el hombre de piedra, ha sido capaz de tartamudear por tu belleza ¿Qué no harán los demás cuando aparezcas por la calle? Deberías vestirte así más a menudo —Golpeo su hombro con cariño antes de señalar a la habitación que seguía observándole con admiración. 

— Gracias Wonwoo —Acertó a decir, quería ocultarse en lo más profundo de la tierra, pero sabía que no le dejarían. Por suerte, no había tropezado al “desfilar” o habría tenido que huir de la habitación. ¿Por qué el nuevo le hacía actuar así?—. No me gusta nada lo que llevo puesto, pero si me vais a animar así… Puede que lo use más a menudo.

Recibió una colleja por parte de Hoshi tras su comentario y fue arrastrado hasta el vestuario improvisado que habían montado en el despacho de Scoups. Era el momento de volver a ponerse su ropa habitual y empezar a trabajar sobre lo que dirían cuando llegasen allí. Minhyun, frustrado por la reacción de Wonwoo ante su compañero, tomó sus cosas y salió de allí dando un gran portazo. Estaba tan enfadado que no podía seguir fingiendo ser el hombre perfecto de siempre.

— ¿Y a este qué le pasa? —Comentó The8 antes de volver a trabajar.

— No tengo ni idea, habrá discutido con alguno de sus ligues, déjalo — Respondió Vernon que ya se encontraba uniendo las piezas de su nueva obra maestra. Todo apuntaba a que no era la primera vez que actuaba así, pues nadie le prestó demasiada atención.

_« ¿Qué mosca le ha picado? »_ se preguntó Wonwoo cuyos pensamientos se debatían entre lo que le estaba contando Scoups, el chico que no quería irse de su cabeza y la actitud de Minhyun. Viendo su actitud, era mejor seguir en su zona de confort, siendo sociable con las personas especiales de su vida: su jefe y su abogado.

**———————————**

_Ese mismo día, 5:00, oficina del equipo Andromeda_

Tras acabar con los preparativos, los chicos del equipo Andromeda se habían ido a descansarpara estar en perfectas condiciones. Sin embargo, no todos pudieron abandonar el edificio. Sin otro lugar al que ir, Wonwoo se marchó a la azotea para contemplar las luces de la ciudad que tantos problemas le causaba. Las calles estaban vacías, todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para encerrarse en sus casas a esperar la llegada del lunes y el fin de la libertad. La ciudad dormía. Solo se escuchaba alguna que otra sirena a lo lejos o los derrapes de algún loco al volante aprovechando que no había nadie. 

A veces envidiaba la capacidad que tenían de poder dormir con tranquilidad. Quería ser como aquellos que caían rendidos en cuanto apoyaban la cabeza en la almohada y no pasarse las horas dando vueltas en la maldita azotea. Luego recordaba que gracias a su insomnio, podía contemplar la ciudad cuando todo parecía detenerse y el silencio la invadía, podía observar como salía el sol y todo comenzaba de nuevo. Era estimulante poder ser el último y el primero en ver la ciudad con vida. 

— Oh… Perdona, no sabía que había alguien aquí.

Se giró sorprendido al escuchar aquella voz. Normalmente era Jihoon el único que subía allí, además de él, y solía ser para buscarle por algo que había hecho o porque la había estado esquivando durante días. Se quedó en silencio contemplando al chico de pie frente a él y volvió a perderse en sus ojos, consiguiendo que todo lo que había a su alrededor dejase de tener sentido. Era una sensación tan extraña que le producía temor. Tenía miedo de caer ante su mirada y no poder levantarse de nuevo.

— ¿Wonwoo?¿Qué haces aquí?¿Por qué no has vuelto a tu casa?

Sus preguntas le devolvieron a la realidad, dándose cuenta de que había permanecido demasiado tiempo callado. Mingyu interpretó su silencio como una forma de decirle que no era bienvenido allí y comenzó a retroceder.

— No te molesto más, me voy a buscar o…

— ¡NO TE VAYAS! —Hasta el mismo se sorprendió de lo que había gritado. Bajó la mirada al suelo y tras respirar profundamente volvió a posarla sobre él. Por alguna razón, no quería quedarse solo. Al menos no cuando se trataba de él, el chico de los perfiles y los trajes—. Quiero decir… Hay sitio para los dos, no molestas, no tienes por qué irte. 

Lentamente se acercó hasta él, sentándose en una de las sillas que solía usar cuando quería aislarse de los demás y poder pensar con tranquilidad. No se esperaba encontrar a alguien más en su escondite.Sin saberlo, ambos habían escogido el mismo lugar para huir de los demás. Wonwoo se sentó en el suelo, muy cerca, apoyando la espalda en el muro y dejando escapar un suspiro. Había llegado la hora de admitir que no tenía un hogar al que volver.

— Vivo aquí, no tenía otro sitio al que ir y Jihoon no quería dejarme en la calle. Me ofreció su casa, es buen amigo; pero no quería molestarlo y le dije que me las apañaría con el sofá cama de la sala de descanso. No puedo dormir por las noches y subo aquí, mi escondite favorito y observo como la ciudad duerme y se despierta —Le dedicó la sonrisa más triste que él había visto y supo que no eran tan diferentes como creyó al principio. Ambos necesitaban alejarse del mundo, temiendo ser descubiertos y que pudiesen dañarles—. ¿Y tú?¿Cuál es tu historia?

Quizás había juzgado precipitadamente al nuevo, basándose en los rumores que había oído y en la mala experiencias que les había pasado factura. Había actuado como las personas a las que tanto aborrecía, juzgando. Seguía teniendo miedo. No quería volver a pasar por lo mismo que ocurrió con Ren, aunque, por alguna razón, sentía la necesidad de abrirse estando con él. _« ¿Y si beneficia a tu equipo? Si Jihoon es su amigo, no puede ser malo ¿Verdad? »_. Sus pensamientos debatían si debía aceptarle o seguir luchando contra él. Jihoon era un chico con cabeza y había sufrido por el traidor, tanto o más que ellos, después de todo, estaban en una relación cuando se descubrió que no era más que un sucio espía. No les mandaría a cualquiera y no haría nada sin un motivo. Además, el simple hecho de que fuese un delincuente, no debería convertirle en alguien horrible; si no, todo su grupo habría sido así también.

— Mi hermana ha dejado la casa de mis padres y hasta que no encuentre nada se queda conmigo, no he podido negarme. No tenía ganas de estar con nadie así que pensé que sería bueno quedarme por aquí —Apoyó los codos en las piernas y la cabeza en las manos, abatido—. No pensé que la noche en la oficina me recordaría a un viejo amigo con él que no acabamos bien. El insomnio me ha dado de lleno —A quien quería engañar, le apetecía hablar con él y pensar por un día que todo iría bien, que no les abandonaría o les defraudaría. Daba igual lo que Ren había hecho, quería dejarlo atrás y permitir que Wonwoo entrase en su vida.

— Trabajaba con vosotros ¿Verdad? — Se atrevió a preguntar, descubriendo la verdad oculta tras las palabras de bienvenida que le dedicó la primera vez que se vieron: _« No voy a dejar que destruyas lo que tanto esfuerzo nos ha costado reconstruir »_ —. Cuando nos conocimos y me dijiste todo aquello, hablabas de lo mucho que habíais tenido que hacer para recuperaros de lo que os hizo. ¿Por eso me odias?¿Porque no quieres que os haga daño?

Mingyu miró hacia abajo, era mejor que enfrentarse a él. Ahora que lo mencionaba, se sentía mal por lo que dijo. Se había comportado como un completo idiota y le había dedicado palabras muy crueles: _« Se de donde vienes y lo que has hecho »_. Si le hubiese dicho lo mismo a The8, no le hubiese vuelto a hablar en semanas y él se habría arrodillado a sus pies para pedirle perdón.

— No te odio, de verdad que no lo hago — Se sinceró con él, disipando parte de la culpa que sentía por haberle hablado de esa manera. Había visto como actuaba con sus compañeros, como sonreía cuando creía que no le observaba nadie al oírles hablar o las risas que dejaba escapar cuando algo le hacía tanta gracia que no podía ocultarlo. La máscara se hacía añicos ante ellos y, como si de una premonición se tratase, supo que él mismo acabaría por romperla—. Siento mucho lo que te dije, no importa lo que hicieses en el pasado. Estás en el equipo de las segundas oportunidades. Jihoon nos escoge y nos da la vida que no pudimos tener, digamos que somos como sus niños. Nadie pregunta por lo que los demás hacían antes de venir aquí, nosotros decidimos qué contar. Es más, el hecho de que hablen tan fácilmente cuando estás delante y no oculten sus crímenes, indica que te aceptan.

_« Te aceptan »_. Las palabras de Mingyu le habían calado profundamente. Por segunda vez en su vida sentía el calor de formar parte de un equipo y no pudo evitar sonreír. Quizás, mañana se arrepentiría, pero por un día aceptaría que el castigo de Jihoon no era tan malo como pensó en un principio. ¿Y si no se marchaba?¿Y si se quedaba con ellos?¿Podría seguir así o acabaría sufriendo una vez más? 

— Yo también te he aceptado, aunque me ha costado —No admitió que había sido en ese mismo instante cuando había terminado por verle como alguien bueno para el grupo—. He visto como actúas con ellos, por mucho que intentas que no se den cuenta, los cuidas mucho. No creo que nos hagas daño, al menos por ahora, creo que nos necesitas tanto como nosotros a ti. Incluso aceptaste quedar con Minhyun —Incorporó la cabeza, observándole con una sonrisa complice—. ¿Cómo te fue? Es guapo ¿Verdad? —Le guiñó el ojo, tratando de hablar sobre algo más animado y omitir la vergüenza que le había dado reconocer que le quería en el equipo. Además, así allanaba el terreno para ver si su amigo tenía posibilidades con él. Sabía que cuando le interesaba alguien de verdad, se volvía torpe y quería ayudarle.

— Prefiero no hablar de eso —Wonwoo dejó caer la cabeza con pesar, aún se sentía decepcionado. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había aceptado una cita? Porque nadie podía negar que Minhyun le había invitado a una, no era un simple café.Le costaba tanto armarse de valor y…—. Me dejó plantado. Si lo llego a saber, te digo que te quedes conmigo, hubiese sido menos ridículo. Le esperé dos horas, patético ¿Verdad?

Mingyu miró al chico con los ojos muy abiertos. Nunca esperó que hablase con él de esa manera y menos sobre ese tema. ¿De verdad le había dejado plantado? Mataría a Minhyn cuando lo viese, si no le esquivaba como había hecho durante todo el día. Wonwoo se mostraba interesado y él lo deja allí, había sido una forma muy estúpida de perder la oportunidad. Algo en él le decía que debía alegrarse, que era lo correcto. Sin embargo, no tardó en callarlo, quería verle feliz y el chico nuevo era la mejor forma de conseguirlo; aunque él saliese perjudicado.

— Dejemos ese tema, de verdad. Además, estábamos hablando de vuestro amigo. ¿Tanto daño os hizo?

Mingyu abrazó sus rodillas y miró el alumbrado de la ciudad, perdiéndose en el infinito. Llevaba mucho tiempo guardando aquella historia y pronto conseguiría que explotase. Habían optado por tratarlo como un tema tabú y nadie lo mencionaba, ni el jefe ni los miembros de Andromeda. Ninguno superaba su recuerdo y no querían volver a caer como lo hicieron tras su traición. ¿Podía hablar con él? Sería bueno desahogarse ¿Verdad? Se hizo el fuerte por los demás, los consoló a todos mientras él no tenía a nadie a quién recurrir y al que no perjudicase.

— Se llamaba Ren —Habló por fin—. Entró a trabajar con nosotros y aunque le costó, se hizo con el cariño de todos. Nos hicimos inseparables. Hoshi y The8 se iban con él de fiesta, Vernon lo consideraba el hermano mayor que nunca pudo tener, acompañaba a Scoups a las carreras de motos a pesar de que no le hacían gracia porque no quería dejarlo solo, era el cómplice de Minhyun cuando salían a ligar, se convirtió en mi consejero y… se ganó el corazón de Jihoon, estuvieron saliendo un año y al siguiente comenzaron a vivir juntos ¿No lo sabías? 

Negó, atento a lo que estaba escuchando. En el fondo de su corazón supo que no le gustaría lo que oiría y se prometió encargarse de aquel miserable que tanto daño había causado. Jihoon nunca quiso hablar del tema. Un día, poco después de que su relación se estrechara, él le pidió ayuda para bajar unas cajas al trastero. Estaban llenas de fotos, regalos y las pertenencias de alguien más. No preguntó, si él no quería hablarlo, no insistiría. Sin embargo, pudo sentir el dolor que aquello le producía. Observó como se recomponía y le sonreía. _« Por los miserables no se debe llorar, Wonwoo, es mejor estar solo »_ recordaba perfectamente sus palabras _« Vamos a emborracharnos, corre, esta noche nos vamos de fiesta »_. Había pasado uno año desde aquello, un año desde que le salvó y nunca le dijo el nombre de aquel que le rompió el corazón.

— Era un buen espía —Prosiguió Mingyu, sacándole de sus pensamientos—. Gracias a él íbamos un paso por delante del Dragón de Jade o eso creíamos. Eran ellos los que iban por delante, sabían todo lo que teníamos planeado y cuando íbamos a ir por ellos. Era una trampa tras otra, haciéndonos creer que éramos superiores para poder sacar información. Tenían un topo, Ren. Habíamos confiado en él, pero no era más que un traidor. Nada de lo que nos dijo era real, solo quería acercarse a nosotros. ¿Sabes que es lo peor? Le descubrió Vernon y casi lo mata.

Wonwoo apretó los puños al escucharle. El chico había sido un ladrón y seguía teniendo viejas manías de su antigua vida, pero era demasiado inocente. Aquello tuvo que haber sido un duro golpe para él y aún así, seguía sonriendo. Buscaría a esa rata miserable y le haría pagar todo el daño que le había hecho a su equipo. Su trabajo siempre había sido sencillo, se tomaba la justicia por su mano y se cobraba la venganza por aquellos que habían recibido una injusticia. Un momento… ¿Acababa de pensar en ellos como “su” equipo?¿Qué le estaba pasando?

— Estuvo dos meses en el hospital, pensamos que lo íbamos a perder. Cuando despertó tres días después, empezó a gritar aterrorizado al ver a Ren. Fue ahí cuando lo supimos, había sido él quien lo había dejado en aquella camilla. No fuimos capaces de encontrarlo, aunque podría decirse que le dejamos ir. Vernon era nuestra prioridad. Las enfermeras habían tenido que sedarlo de nuevo. Encontramos un mensaje suyo n la oficina: _« Nunca podréis ganar, acabaremos con vosotros »._ —Dejó escapar un largo suspiro y miró al cielo para tratar de ocultar las lagrimas. Se sentía impotente por haber dejado que entrase en sus vidas. Era experto en analizar a la gente, pero con Ren falló por completo—. Tuve que recomponerlos uno a uno, incluso al fuerte de Jihoon. Scoups fue de gran ayuda, consiguió que él volviese a reír mientras yo trataba de hacer que Vernon volviese a hablar. Ha sido un año complejo, pero ahora estamos bien. 

— ¿Y tú?¿Quién te ayudó a ti?

En algún momento de la noche, Wonwoo había cogido su mano y la acariciaba inconscientemente, disfrutando del tacto de piel contra piel. 

— Verles reír de nuevo me ayudó.

— No quiero haceros daño —Soltó de pronto, logrando que le mirase por primera vez desde que habían comenzado esa charla. Sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar y ambos desearon no tener que volver a ver la tristeza que habitaba en ellos—. Me gusta estar con vosotros, aunque todo sea tan ruidoso y caótico que acabo con dolor de cabeza. Ellos te tenían a ti, ahora tú me tienes a mi. Podemos dejar de ser fuertes cuando estemos juntos. Cada vez que entremos en la azotea y estemos los dos, dejaremos nuestras máscaras en la puerta y hablaremos de lo que sea.

— Es un trato Wonwoo, de ahora en adelante este será nuestro secreto. 

Mingyu se sentó en el suelo para estar más cerca, entre ellos se instauró un cómodo silencio que no se atrevieron a interrumpir. Contemplaron juntos como las luces de la ciudad se iban apagando para dar la bienvenida al amanecer. La primera misión comenzaría en un par de horas y ellos seguían despiertos; pero por primera vez, la noche no se les hizo larga, no estaban solos.


	7. Notas

En cuanto la música comenzó a sonar, dejó el vaso en la mesa y contempló embobado al chico sobre el escenario improvisado, aprendiéndose de memoria cada detalle de su rostro. Nota tras nota fue sonando una melodía conocida que no supo identificar de primeras, estaba demasiado atrapado en el magnetismo que creaba su simple presencia, sentado en un taburete y sosteniendo un micrófono en sus manos. Sus cabeza se movía de un lado a otro siguiendo el ritmo lento de la canción y sus ojos permanecían cerrados, como si lo único que existiese para él fuese la música. Había estado esperando el momento en el que empezase a cantar, pero no estaba preparado para la delicada voz que escuchó. De pronto, el mundo dejo de existir. Todos sus sentidos se centraron en él y su versión de  _Beautiful Tomorrow_.

— Vernon, cierra esa boca, hombre, te van a entrar moscas.

Salió del trance en el que había entrado para mirar al dueño de la cafetería, de pie frente a él con una de esas sonrisas que tanto le caracterizaban. Si pensaba en una palabra para describir lo que el cantante producía, no sería otra que "Magia" y aún así, no llegaba a expresar del todo lo que le hacía sentir. Todos los clientes lo contemplaban embelesados, habían caído rendidos ante su magnética voz. Quería saberlo todo de él, como sonaba su risa, lo que provocaba su sonrisa, como se sentiría tenerlo entre sus brazos... ¿De dónde había salido?¿Por qué no lo había visto antes?¿Podría conocerlo algún día?

— DK... —Le llamó, dispuesto a hacerle la primera de las preguntas que rondaba por su cabeza: quién era; pero como siempre, el dueño siempre iba un paso por delante y contestó sin necesidad de formularla.

— Seungkwan, es uno de mis clientes habituales. Nos ha fallado el músico, como cada miércoles y tuve que pedirle el favor —Apreció la frustración al hablar de como le habían dejado tirado, pero no insistió en ello. Si le daba pie, no acabarían la conversación nunca y estaba demasiado concentrado en el chico de la voz de oro—. Es bueno, debería ofrecerle el trabajo y echar al otro ¿Verdad?

Vernon asintió inconscientemente provocando las carcajadas de DK. Era imposible seguir hablando con el chico. Había perdido a su cliente estrella. Su atención estaba puesta en el hombre del escenario y su voz. No volvería a contestarle con coherencia hasta que acabase la canción, así que lo más prudente era dejarle solo con sus pensamientos. Sin dejar de reír, se marchó de allí dispuesto a cambiarle el café que se había quedado helado por uno caliente.  _« Niños »_  pensó divertido, aunque a penas se llevaban un año  _« Siempre caen ante las voces bonitas »_. Vernon no se dio cuenta de que se había ido, ni si quiera le importó. Cerró los ojos absorbido por su voz y solo despertó de aquel maravilloso trance cuando las notas dejaron de sonar. La actuación había acabado, pero no era capaz de aplaudir. Quiso acercarse para decirle lo mucho que le había gustado, pero no podía hacer nada más que observarle. Estaba petrificado por la impresión, solo quería volver a escucharle. Si pudiese permanecer durante horas escuchándole, sería el hombre más feliz de la tierra.

—Seungkwan, ¿Nos vamos? —Un hombre se acercó a él mientras colocaba el taburete en su sitio y le daba las gracias al público por su atención.

— Baekho, hoy ha sido un buen día ¿No crees? —Apoyó la mano en su brazo con total confianza y sonrió, haciendo que un cálido sentimiento se instalara en el pecho de Vernon. Tenía la sonrisa más bonita que había visto nunca.

— Y que lo digas, enano, te ha salido mejor que cuando cantas para mi. Me siento mal por tu trato injusto, quiero igualdad —Bromeó su acompañante, suspirando exageradamente como si se sintiese dolido, pero rompiendo a reír en seguida.

— No soy un enano —Le gritó, golpeándole en el brazo con la mano abierta y alcanzando la puerta antes que él con fastidio—. Andando, Joshua dijo que nos recogía en la esquina y no quiero que tenga que esperar mucho, ya sabes como se pone.

Parecían muy cercanos, el tipo de relación que hubiese deseado tener con él. Se marcharon juntos, dejando a un desilusionado Vernon que creyó tener una oportunidad. Nunca en su vida había suspirado tanto por alguien.


	8. Capítulo 4

_Ese mismo día, 17:00, Banco Nacional_

Una joven pareja se adentró en las instalaciones del banco cogidos de la mano y riendo sus bromas privadas. Buscaban al encargado, querían abrir una cuenta donde guardar sus ahorros en común y no permitirían que nadie de bajo nivel se acercase a su dinero. Querían lo mejor, aunque fuese un día muy atareado para el personal que no dejaba de atender a la gente: seguros, cuentas, préstamos... Nadie podía prestarles atención para resolver sus dudas, pero no les importaba. Era una oportunidad de oro para ganar tiempo y observar a todo aquel que entraba o salía. Mientras uno se fijaba en las expresiones y reacciones de la gente para confirmar quién coincidía con el perfil buscado, el otro comenzaba a usar su magia. No había nada mejor que un poco de teatro antes de la cena para irse a la cama con un buen sabor de boca.

Sacó un reloj que parecía ser de oro, uno de los mas caros del mercado y tras contemplar la hora unos segundos, comenzó a mover el pie con impaciencia, atrayendo la mirada de algún que otro trabajador.

— Cariño, ¿Estás seguro que quieres que dejemos el dinero aquí? —Habló con su recién adquirido marido, asegurándose de que les estaban escuchando. Debía proyectar su voz lo suficiente para llamar la atención. Los ricos siempre querían lo mejor y cuanto antes.

Él colocó una mano en su brazo, acariciándole con elegancia y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa. Era consciente de las miradas atentas de los demás y supo que no tardarían en conseguir lo que buscaban. No iban a permitir que alguien como ellos se marchase de allí sin conseguir algún acuerdo o tener beneficios.

— Decidimos que tendríamos un depósito común y trasladaríamos todo al mejor banco —La sonrisa que se dibujo en su rostro, no dejaba lugar a dudas. Su marido tendría que hacerle caso o habría problemas. Los del banco no iban a permitir que una pareja como ellos discutiese ¿Verdad?—. Estoy seguro de que estamos en el sitio adecuado, cielo.

 _« Me hacéis vomitar »_ oyeron la voz de su compañero a través del pinganillo, pero lo pasaron por alto. Estaban acostumbrados a sus comentarios mientras trabajaban. _« Están a punto de tragar el anzuelo, Hoshi. El encargado os está observando, le interesa vuestra conversación. Mingyu, levanta el anillo en su dirección y con un par de palabras más lo tendréis a vuestro lado »_  comentó al observar las cámaras de seguridad y darse cuenta del hombre que los observaba. Obedeció de inmediato, retirándose el flequillo con cuidado de que la piedra que llevaba en el dedo reluciera lo suficiente. Lo mejor para su marido, ese era el lema los matrimonios ¿No? Aunque él no entendía de bodas y gente casada. Tendría que tenerlo en cuenta cuando... Sí, cierto, tenían que seguir con la interpretación, no podía salirse del tema por algo que nunca llegaría a pasar.

— No puedo dejar toda nuestra fortuna a manos de unos incompetentes y menos ahora que vamos a abrir la sucursal de Tokio —Comentó Hoshi cruzándose de brazos, mostrando una de sus mejores expresiones de inconformidad. Estaba bordando su papel, sin duda era el mejor que había hecho ese año. Un buen heredero, maldiciendo a todo el mundo por no darle lo que quiere—. Vámonos, cariño, ni si quiera hay alguien que pueda hablar con nosotros. Es una pérdida de tiempo.

¡Bingo! Un hombre ataviado con un elegante traje negro y una placa con su nombre que rezaba:  _« Kim Ji Hwan, jefe de inversiones »;_  se acercó hasta ellos con una sonrisa en sus labios. Eran débiles a la palabra fortuna, en cuanto la oían daba igual cuantos clientes estuviesen por delante, atendían a quien la pronunciase. Observó a la pareja de arriba abajo con disimulo, calculando mentalmente su valor por el precio de su ropa. Con solo un vistazo, Mingyu supo que se encontraba ante un hombre obsesionado con el trabajo. No necesitaba un estudio profundo para saber que podrían distraerle fácilmente, solo necesitaban hablar de dinero. Un poco de presión y estaría comiendo de la palma de su mano.

— Buenas tardes señores, ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?

— Buenas tardes, veo que por fin alguien se ha dignado a atendernos. Tengo asuntos importantes que hacer, no estoy aquí para perder el tiempo —Le dijo Hoshi enfadado, con cierto aire de superioridad que no tardó en causar el efecto deseado. Deberían darle las gracias por ser tan buen actor. Un día ganaría un Grammy o quizás, sería más digno de un Oscar.

— Por supuesto que no lo está —La sonrisa que les dedicó, le obligó a reprimir el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco. _« Pedante y pelota, genial »_ pensó con retintín—. Lo lamento, es un día bastante ajetreado. Si son tan amables de acompañarme, les atenderé enseguida y podrán marcharse cuanto antes.

 _« Si le dices que te bese los zapatos, lo hará seguro y eso que no habéis hablado de la cantidad que queréis guardar con ellos. Es más fácil que la mitad de gente a la que hemos timado, Hoshi »_ comentó The8 mientras observaba divertido la situación, orgulloso de las habilidades del estafador. Mingyu tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no contagiarse de la risa de Vernon que se oía con claridad a través del pinganillo. _« Shhh, Vernon. Se supone que no pueden saber que estamos aquí, deja de reír »_  le regañó Wonwoo, poniendo un poco de seriedad a ese loco alborotador  _« Ya estamos preparados, solo tenéis que darnos la señal »_. Miró hacia la entrada para asegurarse de que no les estaba vigilando y al comprobar que nadie parecía sospechoso, tomó la mano del chico que captó lo que intentaba decirle. Habían estado juntos tantos años que eran capaces de comunicarse sin hablar.

Mingyu cayó sobre el pobre gerente que no sabía como reaccionar y le arrebató la tarjeta de visita sin que se diera cuenta. Hoshi se abalanzó sobre su "marido" con el rostro contraído por la preocupación. Se deshizo de ella introduciéndola en la manga de su traje con un leve movimiento de muñeca que aprendió con los años, un pequeño truco que le había ayudado en innumerables ocasiones. La distracción del desmayo, uno de las interpretaciones más simples de un estafador, había dado sus frutos como otra gran cantidad de veces. Mingyu se había convertido en un experto, tan creíble que era capaz de movilizar un centro comercial entero para ayudarle.

— Un médico, necesitamos un médico —Gritó Hoshi sosteniendo la cabeza de Mingyu—. ¿Qué hace ahí parado? Haga algo. Cariño, cariño, despierta.

La risa de The8 sonó con claridad en los auriculares, grandes carcajadas al ver la cara descompuesta del gerente. El caos había surgido en el banco. Los clientes y trabajadores observaban la escena preocupados por el pobre hombre en brazos de su marido. Antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar y sacar el teléfono para llamar a emergencias, abrió los ojos muy despacio.

— ¿Estás bien, cariño?

— Tome, debería beber un poco. Con estas temperaturas es normal que se haya desmayado —Wonwoo apareció de la nada y le tendió una botella de agua. Mingyu le dedicó una débil sonrisa, aún tenía que seguir fingiendo que se estaba recuperando y gritar a los cuatro vientos que era un genio, estaba mal—. ¿Quiere que le ayude a llevarlo a los sofás de espera? Es mejor si permanece tumbado.

Hoshi asintió, colocándose a su lado para levantarlo. Aprovechó la distracción para colar la tarjeta en el abrigo de su compañero.  _« Cómo se nota que llevamos tanto tiempo sin trabajar, os estáis esforzando más que de costumbre y esta vez Mingyu no se ha quedado dormido al fingir un desmayo, así me gusta chicos »_  comentó Scoups por el pinganillo. Quizás el perfilador no era tan bueno fingiendo como decía, sino que le ayudaba su gran capacidad para quedarse dormido en cualquier superficie mientras no fuese de noche. Habían tenido que cambiar los planes justo antes de empezar por problemas de última hora, pero todo parecía ir bien. La primera parte estaba hecha, ahora todo quedaba en manos de Wonwoo y Vernon.

**———————————**

_Ese mismo día, 17:30, cámara acorazada del Banco Nacional_

Habían pasado por el primer control de seguridad sin problema. Nadie les había prestado atención y con tan solo pasar la tarjeta por el sensor, las puertas se habían abierto de par en par. Estaba resultando tan fácil que Wonwoo no podía quitarse el presentimiento de que todo iría mal. No parecía haber nadie más vigilando las cámaras, solo estaban ellos allí abajo y aunque a Vernon le venía muy bien, al príncipe de la noche le desilusionó. Esperaba algo mucho más complicado donde pudiese demostrar sus habilidades para que Andromeda supiese lo bien que trabajaba.  _« Vamos, concéntrate, no quieres estar con ellos. No necesitan saber como lo haces »_ pensó mientras seguía caminando.

 _« Seguid ese pasillo hasta el final y luego girad a la derecha, es la caja fuerte que encontraréis al fondo »_  comentó The8 pendiente del recorrido que estaban haciendo.  _« Esperad »_  dijo de pronto, alertándoles. Volvió a mirar el interior de la cámara que tenían que abrir y tragó saliva, no habían contado con aquel pequeño detalle.  _« Mierda, está protegida con rayos láser »_. Wonwoo detuvo sus pasos y miró a Vernon que se pasaba la mano por el pelo, pensando en alguna forma de salir de esta. Ahí estaba la complicación que tanto deseaba y todo por hablar.

— ¿Ahora qué hacemos? No salía en los planos, ni si quiera lo vimos en las cámaras.

 _« Puedo desactivarlos, pero tardaré un rato. Me pondré a ello mientras Vernon abre la puerta, pero eso supondrá que el tiempo para escapar de los atracadores se reducirá »_  comentó, empezando a escribir los códigos en su ordenador. No tendría por qué ser difícil, ya se encontraba dentro del Banco y solo debía darle un pequeño empujoncito.  _« Nuestro soplón debió advertir al banco de que intentarían robar y han aumentado la seguridad de última hora. No os preocupéis, ayudaré a The8 para ir más rápido y vosotros dos, si veis a alguien que coincida con el perfil de los sospechosos, avisad »_  dijo Scoups para tranquilizar a su equipo, no hay nada que no puedan hacer. Acabarían esa misión con éxito, estaba seguro. Aunque quizás tendrían que hacer alguna que otra maniobra extra con la que no contaban, saldrían ilesos.

—Está bien, Vernon está en ello ahora mismo. Se ha quitado el pinganillo para concentrarse mejor, así que soy vuestra única comunicación ahora mis....

 _« Tenemos un problema »_  le cortó Hoshi con seriedad, aquello no presagiaba nada bueno. La mayor parte del día era una fuente de positivismo y risas, cuando cambiaba su actitud, las cosas se ponían feas.  _« Van a bajar los del equipo de mantenimiento y una gerente del banco, estoy segura de que son ellos »_  explicó Mingyu que seguía vigilando la situación mientras "se recuperaba" del pequeño golpe de calor que había sufrido. Escuchó como le comentaba algo al otro chico y después todo volvió a ser silencio.  _« Va a distraerles mientras me encargo del hombre que nos quería atender. Voy a dejar de hablaros, ya vuelve. Tenéis menos de cinco minutos chicos, no podemos daros más »._  Fue claro con su petición, haciéndoles saber que no podrían ayudar por mucho más tiempo sin ser descubiertos.

— Vernon, dime que estás apunto de abrirla. Tenemos compañía —Le miró extrañado, pero al ver la seriedad de su rostro, supo que se trataba de sus amigos  _Los asaltacunas_. Le enseñó la mano con dos dedos para indicarle que no tardaría más de dos minutos y volvió a concentrarse. Debía ser más rápido de lo que normalmente era.

Wonwoo no dejaba de mirar hacia la salida con una mano en el arma que guardaba bajo la chaqueta. Si las cosas se torcían, debía estar preparado.  _« YA ESTÁ »_  gritó Woozi en su oído  _« Está desconectado, podéis entrar sin problemas »_  el chico parecía satisfecho con su trabajo y no pudo evitar sonreír.  _« Tened cuidado. Si las cosas se ponen feas, salid pitando de allí. Os quiero de vuelta sanos y salvos »_  Scoups se acarició el puente de la nariz para aliviar el dolor de cabeza. No iba a ser más que una misión para entretenerse, sin importancia, y ahora tenían que ir contrarreloj para que sus chicos saliesen de allí sin problemas.

— No te preocupes Scoups, ¿Qué puede salir mal?

Vernon terminó lo que le quedaba en un minuto y medio, antes de lo que le había dicho. Fue sorprendente la rapidez con la que despachó la cerradura, como si se tratase de un simple juego de niños. Abrieron la puerta y entraron en la caja fuerte sin hacer el menor ruido. Tenían que tener cuidado a la hora de cambiar las piezas, eran delicadas y si rompían la original no serían capaces de encontrar dinero suficiente para poder pagarla. Ya se imaginaba el cabreo de Jihoon si descubría que debían millones al estado. El chico respiró profundamente para controlar su pulso y poco a poco fue retirándolo del joyero en el que la encontraron. Wonwoo la guardó en la caja que habían traído consigo sin ningún problema. Todo estaba saliendo bien y la misión estaba a punto de terminar, solo necesitaban poner la copia...  _« TENÉIS QUE SALIR DE ALLÍ, AHORA »_  gritó Hoshi en su oído  _« NO TENÉIS TIEMPO. DA IGUAL SI NO TERMINÁIS, SALID DE ALLÍ INMEDIATAMENTE »_. No podía ser tan bonito como parecía, la suerte solía abandonarle siempre y esta vez no iba a ser una excepción.

— Corred, meteros en el furgón y marcharos —Les dijo a sus compañeros de equipo, tenía un plan para salir de allí con vida y no dudaría en llevarlo a cabo—. The8, cuando te diga ya, activa las alarmas de seguridad del banco. Estaremos bien, hacedme caso.

— Hacedle caso, saldremos en seguida. Esperadnos en la oficina, esta noche toca pizza para celebrar nuestro éxito —Dijo Vernon para tranquilizar a los demás, aunque se estaba muriendo de nervios.

 _« Está bien, os vemos allí »_  cedió por fin Scoups  _« Hoshi, Mingyu, volved inmediatamente. Tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que salten las alarmas »_. Pudo escuchar sus quejas, pero no tenían más remedio que acatar las ordenes e irse.  _« Tengo preparadas las alarmas. No sé que estás tramado Wonwoo; pero como no volváis, os mato »_. Wonwoo tragó saliva ante la amenaza de The8, sabía que cualquier cosa era mil veces mejor que enfrentarse a él cuando se cabreaba. Metió la caja con el collar en su chaqueta y sacó la pistola.

— Vamos, salgamos de aquí antes de que... AL SUELO.

Vernon y él se lanzaron al suelo en el momento exacto en el que comenzaban a oírse los disparos. A rastras, se escondieron tras la vitrina sobre la que se encontraba el tesoro. No era el escondite más seguro del mundo, pero era suficiente para no morir acribillado por las balas. Le hizo una seña al chico, para que se colocara tras él, mientras analizaba la situación y trataba de disparar a sus enemigos. Tres hombres armados correspondían a sus ataques, se ocultaban tras la puerta de la caja fuerte. Podía oír los gritos de una mujer dando ordenes, no se enfrentaría a ellos directamente, por eso mandaba a sus esbirros.  _« Cobarde »_  dijo en su mente, demasiado ocupado como para gritarle.

— Vernon, voy a hacer que entren. Sígueme el rollo y cuando te diga, corre. Saldremos por la puerta principal como si nada, aunque necesitaremos un coche...

— Yo me encargo de eso, ahora, salgamos de aquí —Le contestó el chico con una sonrisa. Hacía tiempo que no ponía en práctica sus dotes, esperaba no haberse oxidado o tendrían dificultades para escapar.

— Alto, os daremos lo que buscáis. Bajad las armas y negociemos.

 _« ¿ERES IMBÉCIL? WONWOO, QUIETO »_  le gritó Scoups. Estaba comenzando a creer que sus chicos se estaban volviendo locos. Volvían al trabajo después de mucho tiempo y tenían que enfrentarse a un tiroteo, era normal que estuviesen en tal estado de nerviosismo que no veían otra salida que sacrificar lo que les había puesto allí. También puede que fuese porque era nuevo y no sabía como debía actuar en situaciones de estrés. Quizás no estaba lo suficientemente entrenado en misiones de campo.  _« El imbécil aquí eres tú Scoups »_ se burló The8 al otro lado  _« Te estás haciendo viejo y ya no sabes analizar a las personas, no les subestimes »_. Por las risas de Hoshi se deducía que el líder se encontraba en una posición difícil. El brillante hacker era el único capaz de meterse con él sin salir escarmentado. ¿A quién más sería capaz de gritarle, sin salir perjudicado?¿A Jihoon, quizás?

— Las manos arriba, enseña la mercancía y hablaremos — Dijo la mujer que dirigía a aquella panda de matones. No había otro nombre para clasificarlos. Ni eran inteligentes ni sabían como debían robar un banco, no eran más que sustitutos de un rey caído y Vernon lo sabía.

¿Ladrones? Por favor, no eran más que gorilas de discoteca dándoselas de importantes. Vernon aún sentía la existencia de esa banda como un insulto para los que ejercían su antigua profesión. Wonwoo alzó la caja con el colgante y la abrió frente a ellos. Inmediatamente bajaron las pistolas y se acercaron. « _Primer error del principiante: nunca te fíes de quien intentó robar antes que tú »_ pensó el chico reprimiendo el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco con todas sus fuerza. Justo cuando la mujer iba a coger la caja, Wonwoo se alejó.

— Alto ahí, aún no hemos hablado del trato. Os daremos el collar si nos dejáis marchar como si nada hubiese pasado. Mi amigo y yo nos iremos hacia la puerta, colocaremos la caja en el suelo y nos marcharemos.

 _« Segundo error del principiante: nunca aceptes el trato sin comprobar que es original »_. Cada vez estaba más seguro de que su vocación no era robar. Les hubiese ido mejor como barrenderos o matones a sueldo. Habían sido demasiado ambiciosos para el nivel que tenían. Con suerte, acabarían entre rejas y no tendría que volver a preocuparse de verles por las calles. Estaban mancillando el honor de los ladrones.

— Está bien. Rápido... —Levantó su mano impidiendo que los demás replicaran—. Nuestro plan era entrar y salir sin que nos pillasen, ya hemos armado mucho jaleo. Dejemos que se vayan y quedémonos con el collar. Vosotros, como hagáis algún truco, seréis carne de cañón.

 _« Eso se lo cree ella, antes le abrís un agujero en la cabeza a cada uno »_  alardeó Hoshi de sus compañeros. Vernon tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no reírse ante el orgullo con el que hablaba, sobre todo sabiendo que él no le daría ni a una caja gigante en medio de la habitación. Se colocó junto con Wonwoo cerca de la puerta y esperó pacientemente a que dejara el estuche en el suelo. La emoción amenazaba con consumirle por dentro. La primera misión en meses y había conseguido suficiente adrenalina para dentro de unos cuantos meses.

— ¿Veis? Sin trucos. Ahora, si nos disculpáis, debemos ir a buscar diversión en otra parte.

Caminaron despacio, y una vez fuera del alcance de su vista, el príncipe de la noche susurró  _« Corre »_. Ambos se apresuraron escaleras arriba, conscientes de que pronto descubrirían el engaño y querrían darles caza. Dadas las circunstancias, dejar que Hoshi les dedicase un mensaje sobre lo mal que debían sentirse por haber caído en la trampa, no había sido una idea brillante. Disimularon frente al resto de clientes e incluso saludaron a los trabajadores con una sonrisa. Cuando llegaron ante las puertas de cristal que les devolvería a la libertad, Wonwoo dio la orden y las alarmas resonaron por todo el lugar. El príncipe de la noche adoraba la música, pero aquello se convirtió en la mejor sinfonía que había oído; sobre todo, sabiendo que no tendrían que preocuparse por esos cuatro idiotas.

Lograron salir por los pelos, poco antes de que el sistema de seguridad se iniciase y las puertas quedaran bloqueadas. Tener a un hacker en el equipo les beneficiaba a la hora de escapar. Apagaron los micrófonos y los audífonos, guardándolos en sus abrigos. Ya no necesitaban oír las quejas de Scoups que seguía creyendo que habían entregado el original o el alarde de Hoshi sobre lo buenos que eran. Debían concentrarse en terminar su escape.

— Dame cinco minutos y volveré con un coche, saldremos de aquí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Vernon no tardó en volver montado en un coche de policía que parecía recién sacado del taller. Receloso, se montó en el asiento del copiloto, pero tras oír su "lo he cogido prestado", se sintió tranquilo. Lo que no sabía era que aquel sería el principio de una larga noche. Después de todo, las misiones de Andromeda solo tenían un final: el calabozo.

**———————————**

_Ese mismo día, lugar y hora, calabozos de la policía_

Llevaba un rato observando a un Vernon cabizbajo que no dejaba de prestar atención a un señor encerrado en la celda contigua a la suya. Su sonrisa se había desvanecido por completo, estaba perdido en el pasado. Había estado emocionado todo el día, su ilusión no se había ido ni cuando lo encerraron allí. A pesar de haber estado amenazándole toda la noche y de haberle culpado por el final que habían conseguido, no le gustaba verle así.  _« Vernon fue el primero en confiar en él y el primero en descubrirle, casi muere aquel día, creímos que le perderíamos »_  las palabras de Mingyu volvieron a su mente. Con el corazón encogido, no pudo evitar actuar para borrar aquella expresión de su rostro. Por muchas cosas malas que hubiese hecho, si había encontrado una segunda oportunidad, no debía seguir torturándose por el pasado.

— Vernon, ven aquí —La tristeza dio paso la sorpresa, creía que no volvería a hablarle hasta que lograsen salir de allí. La había liado en el peor momento, justo cuando Jihoon se negaba a dejarles salir—. No te voy a hacer nada, no estoy enfadado. Gracias a ti escapamos de allí mas rápido, siento haberte amenazado —Más seguro y confiando de sus palabras, se sentó a su lado.

Si algo era más extraño que Wonwoo pidiendo perdón, era recibir un abrazo por su parte. Que permitiese un acercamiento de esa manera y durante un tiempo tan prolongada no era normal. Pero no podía evitarlo, había sido el primero en aceptarlo y uno de los primeros en lograr que su barrera se hiciera más pequeña. No podía estar enfadado si sabía que algo le atormentaba y menos sabiendo lo duro que era estar al borde de la muerte por culpa de la traición de alguien importante en tu vida. Había caído por aquel hombre que seguía siendo un niño inquieto, por sus sonrisas y sus bromas tontas. Ahora ya no había marcha atrás, dejaría que le viese ser él mismo, aunque fuese por milésimas de segundo. Vernon se había ganado su confianza y su cariño, se lo debía.

— No se lo digas a nadie, tengo que mantener mi reputación —Bromeó, golpéandole el hombro con camaradería.

— Hace tiempo que la perdiste con nosotros —Volvió a ver su sonrisa y se sintió aliviado. Ahuyentaría a cualquier fantasma que amenazase con destruirle—. Desde el día en que te oímos reír, tu fachada quedó clara.

Golpeó su hombro una vez más, fingiendo haberse enfadado por su comentario. Sonrió al instante, no le duró mucho la interpretación. Aquel chico podría acabar con su paciencia, pero se estaba convirtiendo en la luz que guiaba sus noches. Permitiría un poco de descontrol en su vida, mientras Vernon fuese el causante. Haría cualquier cosa por él, se había convertido en su debilidad y estaba seguro de que los demás no tardarían en serlo. Uno a uno se ganarían su corazón y él no quería hacer nada para evitarlo.  _« Jihoon nunca se equivoca »_  pensó para si mismo _« Aunque sea tan rastrero como para dejarnos aquí, siempre tiene razón »_. Era hora de dejar de luchar. Por mucho miedo que tuviese a ser dañado de nuevo, no dejaría Andromeda ni permitiría que alguno de ellos muriese mientras estuviese en sus manos.

— Hyung, ¿Me prometes que no dejarás este equipo?

La pregunta le pilló desprevenido, parecía haberle leído los pensamientos. Estaba seguro de que era lo mejor para todos, el príncipe de la noche no tendría por qué seguir estando solo. Aquel era su equipo perfecto, se complementaban entre ellos. ¿Por qué huir de lo que le hacía sentir tan bien? Estaba harto de ser juzgado, de tener que esconderse en la azotea, de las miradas a su espalda, de la soledad que siempre lo acompañaba. Él no los traicionaría como Ren y ellos no se marcharían de su vida sin luchar. Si Mingyu pudo darle una oportunidad, ¿Por qué Wonwoo no iba a hacerlo?

— No lo haré, Vernon, sois como un virus, habéis crecido en mi interior —Le despeinó cariñosamente—. Pero aún me debes una por lo de esta noche, ¿Qué tal un trozo de esa pizza que íbamos a cenar cuando llegásemos? —Trató de llamar su atención al ver que volvía a distraerse, pero fue inútil. Estaba demasiado concentrado en la otra celda, en aquel hombre que parecía ponerle nervioso—. Eh, ¿Qué pasa?

— Hay un hombre encerrado allí que se parece a un viejo amigo —Confesó sin más, demostrando, una vez más, que había aceptado a Wonwoo y confiaba en él. Vernon era demasiado inocente y confiado, se abría con mucha rapidez a los demás. Ahora lo había vuelto a hacer a pesar de que sabía lo mal que acabó la última vez, pero no le importaba. Quería ser amigo suyo, quería que formase parte de su familia improvisada—. No me gusta recordarle, nos hizo daño a todos y... —Bajó la vista al suelo, avergonzado por lo que iba a decir—. Me da miedo, estuvo a punto de matarme. Se que es estúpido, porque debería ser valiente... —Su voz se fue apagando, dirigiendo la mirada al suelo.

— El valiente es aquel que admite que tiene miedo —Trató de consolarle lo mejor que podía. Era la primera vez que hacía algo por el estilo, además de con su mejor amigo, y no tenía suficiente práctica—. Tranquilo, no es él y aunque lo fuese, no te haría nada. Ahora estoy de vuestra parte ¿No? —El chico simplemente asintió—. Si se atreve a tocarte de nuevo, descubrirá si los rumores sobre mi son ciertos.

— ¿Tú? Pero si te sonrojas cuando te halagan o te pillan por sorpresa —Río con ganas y aunque fue a su costa, no le importo. Cualquier cosa era mejor que la mirada asustada que había mostrado minutos atrás.

— Mira, mocoso, una cosa no quita a la otra. Soy todo un guerrero.

Siguieron bromeando y hablando durante un buen rato, hasta que el jaleo de la comisaría los interrumpió. Los policías se habían puesto de pie y saludaban solemnemente a un chico que acababa de entrar, sin uniforme, pero que a juzgar por las reacciones debía ser el comisario como mínimo. Aunque no tenía sentido. ¿Qué clase de jefe se paseaba con chupa de cuero y botas de motorista por toda la comisaría como si lo hubiesen sacado de la carretera? Venía acompañado por un joven vestido con un traje elegante y un maletín, el mismo que él le había regalado cuando consiguió su primer sueldo. Era imposible no reconocerlo, había estado a su lado demasiados años como para perderlo de vista.

— JONGHYUN —Nunca se había alegrado tanto de verle. Tendría que perdonarle todas las veces que le había sacado de quicio por poner la música demasiado alta mientras leía o desordenar sus estanterías al colocar sus discos. Hizo que Vernon se incorporara de un salto, apremiándole para que se acercara a los barrotes—. Van a sacarnos de aquí, ya verás.

Ignorando a los policías, el bueno de su abogado se acercó hasta la celda. Estaba enfadado, no había lugar a dudas. Le miraba de arriba a abajo negando con la cabeza y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Le había prometido que no tendría que volver a usar su poder para sacarlo de allí, que aquella vida que tantas desgracias les había causado no volvería... Sin embargo, ahí estaba, en una celda, devolviéndole todas y cada una de sus pesadillas. Odiaba verlo allí, odiaba saber todo lo que ocurrió y por eso no pudo evitar regañarle.

— Me prometiste que no pasaría de nuevo, Wonwoo, que no dejarías que manchasen tu nuevo expediente —Estaba demasiado preocupado por su amigo, por lo que podría estar pensando allí dentro. Había estado tanto tiempo a su lado que sentía la necesidad de cuidarlo y lograr que no se metiese en ningún lío. Al fin y al cabo, era lo que hacían los mayores.

— No ha sido su culpa —Se apresuró a decir un chico bastante guapo y en el que no pudo evitar fijarse. Había dejado de estar soltero, pero no era ciego. Ya que había tenido que dejarlo todo para venir a por su amigo, al menos podría recrearse la vista.

— Ni se te ocurra, Jonghyun. Aleja tus garras de él, que te conozco.

— Encima de que he venido hasta aquí para salvaros a ti y a tu amigo, no me dejas jugar... —Si el supiese la de noches que llevaba al lado de la misma persona ¿Qué pensaría?¿Se enfadaría por haber sido engañado todo este tiempo?—. ¿Así es cómo me pagas el esfuerzo que hago por ti?

Vernon, tan despistado como siempre, no había entendido nada de lo que ocurría. Estaba demasiado entretenido admirando la camisa que traía el abogado que les sacaría de allí. ¿Dónde había visto una camisa igual? La imagen de un chico cantando con todo el sentimiento que era capaz de sacar, se instaló en su mente. Aquel día llevaba la misma, aunque a él le sentaba mejor. ¿Volvería a verlo de nuevo? Mañana se pasaría por el DK's y se llevaría a Wonwoo, con suerte podría escucharlo otra vez. Ojalá escuchasen sus plegarias y le permitiesen conseguir su número.

— Siento mucho que hayáis acabado aquí, Jihoon puede ser muy cabezón cuando quiere —El chico que ahora pudo identificar como el jefe de aquella comisaría se acercó con una sonrisa socarrona que no casaba con la figura que presentaría un policía normal. Parecía sacado del catálogo de una revista de moda para delincuentes—. He dicho muchas veces que llevéis identificación, así evitaríais muchos problemas. Nadie me escucha en esta casa —Se quejó mientras abría la puerta para dejarles salir y les entregaba todas sus pertenencias—. Tenía ordenes de llevarme el collar a un sitio seguro, no os preocupéis. Fue vuestro jefe quien me lo pidió. Aunque podría habérmelo quedado, era bonito ¿A cuántas solteras creéis que podría haber atrapado con él?—Añadió al verles buscar la joya sin éxito. Wonwoo estaba impresionado ¿En qué mundo paralelo había entrado? Un grupo de espías que en otro momento fueron delincuentes era válido, pero ¿Un policía que tenía más pinta de corrupto? Debía ser una broma—. No seas muy duros con ellos, Jonghyun, deben estar cansados. Llévales a por algo de cenar y que duerman, ha sido un día largo —La socarronería desapareció, sustituida por una agradable preocupación—. Ahora, tengo un trabajo al que volver y un uniforme que ponerme. Tened una buena noche.

— No volváis a hacerlo, por favor. Entre Jihoon y Jun, me va a dar un profundo dolor de cabeza. Es mi primer día de trabajo con vosotros y ya he tenido que escuchar como discutían porque uno os quería aquí y el otro necesitaba celdas.

— ¿Al final te has decidido?

— No puedo dejarte solo —Se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa y les indicó que le siguieran. No mentía, aquello era parte del motivo por el que después de un año, decidió aceptar las proposiciones de Jihoon. La otra razón prefirió guardársela para si mismo, seguía preocupado por habérselo ocultado tanto tiempo. Al fin y al cabo, eran amigos, un hermano menor para él y una mentira como esta podría sentirse como una traición.

Subieron al coche que había traído el abogado y se marcharon de allí, rumbo a su libertad. Si hubiesen sabido que encontrarían a Jihoon furioso, habrían vuelto a encerrarse ellos mismos. Mejor lidiar con unos cuantos barrotes y un camastro duro que con un hombre enfurecido capaz de utilizar cualquier tipo de arma.

 


	9. Noches

Aquella noche no pudo ver ninguna estrella en el cielo. Le había pedido a su chofer que le llevase al mirador que había en el monte cercano a la ciudad, quería ver como el cielo se iluminaba en cuanto el sol se escondía; pero lo único que podía ver eran las luces de la ciudad. ¿Tan difícil era poder verlas de forma natural y no por una orden suya? Podría haber llamado para que desconectaran la corriente y la ciudad quedara a oscuras; pero quería verlas sin interceder, que hasta el cielo cumpliese sus ordenes y se iluminase cuando quisiera. La ciudad era suya, harían lo que ordenaste; pero quería el cielo también lo fuese. Era el hijo del alcalde, si quería sentarse en un banco y ver las estrellas ¿Por qué no podía hacerlo?. Algún día vería el cielo lleno de pequeños puntos luminosos, nadie podría impedir que su deseo se cumpliese y menos aún, cuando él tenía gran parte del poder. Si todo salía según lo planeado, pronto estaría dominando la ciudad como su padre había hecho hasta ahora.

— ¿No tienes frío, Joshua? —Sintió el suave y reconfortante tacto de una manta sobre sus hombros. Sin necesidad de responder, había descubierto lo que necesitaba, como siempre. Ese niñato insolente que le seguía con sus aires de grandeza, había crecido, y ahora estaba frente a una versión mucho más adulta y sonriente. Su pequeña obra de caridad comenzaba a pensar por si misma, pero seguía atada a él.

— Hola, Seungkwan, ¿Qué haces aquí?

El chico se sentó a su lado, aprovechando que había manta de sobra para cubrirles a los dos. No recordaba cuando se hicieron amigos ni como acabaron entrando juntos en aquella descabellada aventura bajo las órdenes de Jeonghan. Solo tenía clara una cosa: Sin él, su vida en el Dragón de Jade sería mucho más aburrida. Los apreciaba a todos, eso no iba a negarlo, eran su forma de escapar de la monotonía de vivir con su padre. Jeonghan y su obsesión con las serpientes, Baekho y su colección de cuchillos, Ren y sus flechas.... Eran sus hermanos, las personas por las que conquistaría el universo entero si se lo pedían. Había crecido siendo hijo único y ellos le habían enseñado como era tener hermanos, por eso no podía evitar adorarles y asegurarse de que todo les fuese bien. Por extraño que pareciese, de todos, su mayor debilidad era Seungkwan. Sin buscarlo, había conseguido convertirse en su mejor amigo y la persona más importante para él, aunque a veces tuviese ideas que ponían en peligro su estancia en el Dragón de Jade y le obligaban a mentirle a Jeonghan. Después de todo lo que había hecho por él, no entendía como podía ser tan desagradecido en ocasiones. Sin embargo, él era incapaz de chivarse, de confesar todo lo malo que habían hablado aunque le debiese respeto a su líder, porque en el fondo quería conservarle para sí mismo.

— Había venido a dar un paseo y he visto tu limusina, no podía resistirme a verte.

Sabía de sobra que sin el amor de Jeonghan y el poder que su padre ejercía en los demás, nunca habría sido capaz de entrar en la organización. Por eso le debía mucho y quería estar a su lado. Saber que podía contar también con Seungkwan, le reconfortaba. No había necesitado atraerlo con falsas palabras y sus grandes dotes de manipulador, él solo se había acercado sin importarle lo que había hecho para llegar hasta allí o la gente que había dañado para su provecho. Aunque seguía sin mostrar su verdadero yo, temiendo que huyese y lo perdiese para siempre.

— Últimamente te noto raro, piensas —Bromeó, ganándose un golpe en el hombro—. Auch, eso duele ¿Desde cuándo tienes tanta fuerza?

— ¿Cómo que desde cuándo?¿A caso no puedo ser fuerte? Perdona, pero soy un maestro luchador. —Vaciló, ¿Y si se lo contaba?¿Y si le hablaba de él? Nadie mejor que Joshua para un consejo amoroso. Baekho y Ren le dirían que se lanzase a por él, que necesitaba alegrarse el cuerpo. Jeonghan... querría envenenarle por haber acaparado sus pensamientos, no le gustaba que se acercasen a sus "niños". Definitivamente, solo él podría darle un buen consejo—. ¿Te acuerdas de que el otro día fui a tocar al DK's?

— Sí, me dijo Baekho que los dejaste embelesados. Te dije que eras bueno, pero sigue ¿Pasó algo?

— Había un chic...

No pudo terminar de hablar, Joshua ya se había levantado con una sonrisa en los labios. Su chico estaba a punto de volar del nido y no le gustaba; pero por su bien, fingiría que era feliz y estaba encantado de saberlo. Si existía algo más con lo que disfrutase a parte de estar con él, era poder alejar a cualquier hombre que quisiese arrebatárselo. Protegería a su lindo y maravilloso amigo de cualquier mal, incluso de su elección por los hombres. No era la primera vez y no sería la última.

— No necesito más, vas a volver al DK's y yo iré contigo. Vamos a conseguir que lo veas de nuevo... —Paró de hablar al ver como se miraba las uñas con seriedad—. ¿Qué pasa?

— Me da mucha vergüenza, Joshua.

— ¿Desde cuándo al gran Boo Seungkwan le da miedo un chico?

— No sé... Siento que será especial.

Menos mal que Joshua, el gran hijo de los Hong, estaría ahí para demostrarle que la felicidad solo la encontraría con ellos, con Jeonghan y él. 


	10. Capítulo 5

Introdujo la lleve con cuidado, abriendo la puerta despacio para hacer el menor ruido posible. Se quitó los zapatos y caminó de puntillas sin atreverse a encender las luces del pasillo. Lo último que quería era despertarle después de un duro día de trabajo. Cuando salió de casa aquella mañana, no imaginó que las cosas terminarían complicándose y volvería tan tarde a casa, su casa. Suspiró al pensar en la sensación tan cálida que le infundía tener un hogar por primera vez desde hace tanto tiempo.

Tropezó con una de las cajas de mudanza que continuaban apiladas en la entrada y maldijo entre susurros por el dolor que le había provocado el golpe. Debería haberlas quitado cuando llegó, pero allí seguían una semana después, recordándole que algo en su mente se lo impedía. Solía ponerle de excusa que era por los trámites del traslado y el cambio de trabajo, pero sabía que había algo más allá, un miedo tan profundo como la oscuridad de la noche.  _« ¿De qué tienes miedo? »_  se preguntó a si mismo, dejando escapar un fuerte suspiro de frustración. Estaba enfadado consigo mismo, con el pasado que lo mantenía anclado y sus estúpidas dudas para terminar por aceptar su nueva vida.  _« Mañana terminaré de mudarme, lo colocaré todo y demostraré que realmente quiero vivir aquí »_ se dijo para convencerse, enfundándose en un valor que no sentía realmente. Caminó con cuidado hasta el salón, deteniéndose al ver la luz del despacho encendida. ¿Seguiría despierto?¿Lo habría esperado? Asomó la cabeza por la puerta entreabierta y una cálida sonrisa se dibujó en su semblante al contemplarle dormido sobre los papeles. Llegó a su lado y se inclinó para poder admirarle mejor, disfrutando de la tranquilidad que reflejaba su rostro y de sentir su respiración tan cerca. Adoraba verle dormir, lejos del estrés del día y de los problemas que los asaltaban una y otra vez.

—Eh, Aron, despierta —Le llamó con delicadeza, tocando su hombro suavemente y acariciándole con cariño. No podía dejarle dormir en una posición tan incómoda o a la mañana siguiente tendría que verle sufrir por un terrible dolor de espalda, quejándose de una edad que no tenía—. No puedes quedarte aquí, despierta y vamos a la cama.

— ¿Jonghyun?¿Eres tú? —Murmuró soñoliento mientras abría los ojos poco a poco y estiraba los músculos agarrotados de sus brazos—. Perdona, pensé esperarte trabajando y al final me quedé dormido.

Besó su frente y acarició su pelo enternecido por el gesto. Seguía sin poder acostumbrarse a los pequeños detalles de su relación como encontrarle esperando a que volviese del trabajo si era él quien llegaba tarde o prepararle una cena caliente cuando era al revés porque sabía que se centraba tanto en su deber que se olvidaba de si mismo. Tenía miedo de despertar una mañana y que todo hubiese sido un sueño, una ilusión que se desvanecería y le haría darse cuenta de que nunca estuvo a su lado, haciéndole regresar a una vida sin compromisos que giraba entorno a su mejor amigo y lo mucho que se necesitaban mutuamente. Temía levantarse un día y darse cuenta de que le había fallado de la misma forma que a Wonwoo, arrastrándolo a una prisión en la que nunca debería haber estado. Demasiadas pesadillas a su alrededor que no le permitían disfrutar como debería.

— ¿Se han metido en un buen lío? —Preguntó, recordando el motivo por el que había tenido que salir corriendo de la casa. Se había ofrecido a ir él para que pudiera descansar antes de empezar oficialmente, pero no quiso y nadie podía impedirle que rechazase un trabajo si él quería hacerlo.

— Se han juntado el hambre con las ganas de comer. Entre los tuyos y el mío, parece que somos niñeros, no abogados. Se habían llevado un coche de policía. ¿Cómo se les ha ocurrido robarle a los agentes? —Le contó, frustrado y cansado, sin comprender como habían podido acabar en aquella situación. Estaba claro que su vida se basaría no solo a salvar a inocentes de la cárcel si no a impedir que su amigo y sus nuevos compañeros se metiese en líos graves con la policía.

Aron rió al escucharle. Llevaba mucho tiempo arreglando todos los problemas en los que se acababan metiendo los chicos de Andromeda y no le extrañaba nada de lo que pudiese pasar. Jonghyun aún no había visto nada en comparación con lo que podían montar y si Wonwoo era como ellos, aquel iba a ser un año muy largo. Tendrían que estar alerta y prepararse para pasar por encima de cualquier ley con tal de sacarlos de más de un apuro. Era imposible aburrirse con ellos, el día nunca terminaba como creías cuando estaba a su lado y siempre habría algo con lo que mantenerse ocupado. Ser abogado en la organización era complicado, pero serlo del equipo Andromeda lo era aún más y Jonghyun había sido contratado expresamente para encargarse solo de ellos. Por mucho que se alegrase de librarse de una parte difícil del trabajo, se sentía mal por cargárselo a él.

— Vamos a la cama, allí estarás más cómodo y estaré yo que es aún mejor —Le guiñó un ojo descaradamente. Desde que habían empezado a salir juntos, se había vuelto mucho más abierto y aunque seguía siendo tímido con la gente que había a su alrededor, con Aron no se cortaba—. Ya hablaremos de ellos mañana, hoy solo quiero dormir contigo.

Dejó un leve beso en sus labios cuando se incorporó y, tomándolo de la mano, lo llevó directo a la habitación que compartían. Aron no tardó en caer rendido de nuevo, provocándole otra amplia sonrisa y que sus miedos se disipasen un poco más. Viéndole dormir de nuevo supo que estaba en el lugar adecuado. Su hogar estaría donde él estuviese.

**———————————**

Se miró al espejo por quinta vez para asegurarse de que estaba perfecto. Estaba nervioso. Como cada mañana al ir a trabajar, esperaba impaciente a que sonara su teléfono anunciando su llegada y poder bajar corriendo para encontrarse con él. ¿En qué momento había comenzado a hacerlo?¿Cuándo había empezado a desear verlo? Lo recogía todas las mañanas desde un día de lluvia en el que coincidieron por casualidad y Jihoon no tenía forma de llegar a la oficina sin empaparse. Intentó acabar con ello utilizando como pretexto su pánico hacia las motos, pero lo único que logró fue que le recogiera en coche desde entonces. Le gustaba que se tomara la molestia de cambiar de medio de transporte por él, que se desviara de camino solo para encontrarse y que a pesar de los años deseara seguir a su lado.

Tomó lo necesario y bajó hasta la calle en cuanto oyó el tono de llamada que usaba para diferenciarle de los demás. _« Take me with you, I want it_ _,_ _I'm like a you-aholic_ _,_ _I'm satisfied with you[1] »_  cantó, se le había vuelto a meter en la cabeza y, que le recordase a quien deseaba ver cada día, no era de mucha ayuda. Le cautivaba la sonrisa que le dedicaba cada vez que lo veía de pie ante él, el tono de su voz al desearle buenos días y la emoción con la que le hablaba sobre lo que haría en el día. Adoraba el cariño con el que trataba a su equipo y lo dedicado que era en su trabajo. Le fascinaba todo sobre él y no lo ocultaba ante nadie. Solo había un inconveniente, no pillaba las indirectas ni captaba el mensaje tras sus acciones ¿Tan difícil era darse cuenta de cómo le miraba?¿De verdad no veía que estaba ligando con él? Intentó ser directo más de una vez, pero acababa retractándose. La duda siempre estaba ahí ¿Y si le rechazaba?¿Y si no volvía a querer estar a su lado ni como un amigo? No importaba lo que le dijesen DK y Jun, no podía estar seguro de que siguiese sintiendo lo mismo que cuando iban al instituto ¿Quién conservaba su amor después de tanto rechazo? Era impensable que siguiera queriendo estar con él en ese sentido tan íntimo.

— Buenos días, Jihoon. Ya le he encargado a DK el desayuno para que no tengamos que esperar, pensé que tendrías hambre.

Seungcheol se estremeció al sentir el roce accidental de sus mano cuando intentó apoderarse del control de la música. Desde que comenzó a recogerlo en coche, se había adueñado de la lista de reproducción; pero no le importaba, tenía buen gusto. Venía a por Jihoon todas las mañanas con la esperanza de poder disfrutar unos segundos a su lado sin estar en el trabajo. Lo invitaba a desayunar para tener el pretexto de compartir mucho más tiempo. Buscaba cualquier oportunidad, por insignificante que fuese, para ir a su despacho o hablar con él. Tenía miedo a ponerle nombre a sus salidas, a etiquetarlas de "citas" y que él le rechazase por completo. No podría sobrevivir a otro rechazo más. Había pasado un año desde que Ren salió de sus vidas, pero ¿Y si no era suficiente?¿Y si no le había olvidado?¿Y si nunca lograría lo que él sí? Lo vio sufrir por su traición y estuvo ahí para él, seguía a su lado cada día; pero, siempre le dedicaba la misma frase...

— Gracias por ser tan buen amigo, Seungcheol, siempre sabes lo que quiero.

"Amigo" sonrió con amargura. ¿Cómo podía mantener la esperanza de que su relación saldría adelante si no era capaz de quitarse esa etiqueta o de borrar las huellas que dejó Ren?  _« Maldita seas, lo tenías todo y lo arruinaste »_. Decían que el amor acababa desapareciendo, pero seguía siendo el mismo tonto desde el instituto, incapaz de olvidarlo. Fueron buenos amigos a pesar de ir a clases distintas y cayó bajo sus encantos muy rápido. Pensó que dejaría de sentir lo mismo tras la graduación, Jihoon seguiría con las clases y él se alistaría rápidamente; pero no fue así. Volvieron a encontrarse años después y su corazón latió con la misma fuerza que entonces. Apareció como un soplo de aire fresco cuando más lo necesitaba. Lo había perdido todo y le ofreció una nueva oportunidad. A veces se preguntaba si hubiese sido diferente si se hubiese declarado antes que Ren, si hubiese sido valiente no habría tenido que ayudarlo a recomponerse...

— ¿En qué piensas? — Preguntó Jihoon, devolviéndole a la realidad.  _You Aholic_  sonaba por los altavoces y no pudo evitar sonreír, era su canción, la que siempre escuchaban juntos.

— ¿Otra vez? Deberías estar cansado de esa canción, la usas hasta de tono de llamada.

— No puedo cansarme si me recuerda a ti, idiota.

Ahí estaba otra vez el molesto latido de su corazón. Temía que él pudiese darse cuenta. ¿Por qué soltaba esos comentarios de la nada?¿No se daba cuenta de lo mucho que sufría al hacerse falsas ilusiones?

— Pensaba en la primera vez que nos conocimos —Soltó para cambiar de tema y poder ocultar que le habían alterado sus palabras.

— Uff... No me lo recuerdes, DK y Jun siguen riéndose de la cara que puse al tropezarme contigo. Deberían agradecérmelo, gracias a mi torpeza, nos convertimos en amigos.

— ¿Tropezarte? Te caíste literalmente encima, se cayó todo el material que llevaba para guardar en el gimnasio y te dio tanta vergüenza que tuvieron que levantarte.

El sonido de su risa lo inundó todo, contagiándole. Agradecía al destino aquel tropiezo y que sus caminos se volviesen a encontrar años después. Los cuatro fueron un gran equipo en el instituto y aunque la separación fue dura, sabían que acabarían juntos de nuevo. Tenían la oportunidad de escribir una nueva historia y aunque ambos querían hacerlo juntos, seguían teniendo demasiado miedo como para empezarla. ¿Podrían algún día traspasar las barreras?¿Lograrían que ni el pasado ni el presente interfirieran en su relación?

**———————————**

Cuando has estado viviendo en la calle durante la mayor parte de tu vida, tienes que aprender a no tener miedo. Si tu única forma de mantenerte con vida es robar, tienes que descubrir como ser valiente. Solo los fuertes eran capaces de sobrevivir. Empezó llevándose lo que necesitaba: comida, ropa, medicinas... Sus técnicas eran mediocres y solían descubrirle tres de cada cuatro robos. Lo único que le hacía destacar era su rapidez y la capacidad de observación que le permitía esconderse en los lugares adecuados. Gracias a su astucia, aprendió rápido. Pasó de ser un pobre diablo que no tenía nada que llevarse a la boca a tener todo cuanto quisiese, salió de las calles para vivir en el barrio rico con una fortuna a su disposición, dejó de tener miedo para convertirse en una leyenda para los ladrones. Incluso después de retirarse y convertirse en un miembro de Andromeda, siguió siendo el mismo chico valiente que lograba todo lo que se proponía. Entonces... ¿Por qué tenía miedo de acercarse a un chico?

Toda su astucia y su determinación desaparecían cuando se trataba de relaciones. Se quedaba en blanco, no era capaz de reaccionar. Había estado con muchas personas e incluso tuvo alguna que otra relación larga que no duró más de una semana, pero todo fue por pura casualidad. Daban el primer paso, enseñándole a Vernon como tenía que actuar. Cuando era él quien tenía que acercarse, las dudas llegaban y no dejaba de pensar:« ¿Es buena idea?¿Y si no le intereso?¿Y si ya está con alguien más?». Al final acababa dejando pasar la oportunidad y se centraba en el trabajo hasta que su interés desaparecía.

— ¿Qué hago?¿Intento buscarlo en la cafetería? DK puede que se... —Absorto en sus pensamientos, no vio que alguien estaba parado frente a la puerta y acabó chocando. Se levantó rápidamente y le tendió una mano dispuesto a enmendar el error. Su cuerpo entero tembló al verlo, era él, el chico que cantaba como los dioses, sosteniendo su mano para levantarse—. Perdón, perdón, no le había visto, lo siento

— SE PUEDE SABER DE QUÉ... —Dejó los insultos en cuanto divisó al culpable, el chico de la cafetería. Su mente se quedó en blanco, incapaz de decir nada más. Había imaginado como sería su reencuentro desde que le vio, había deseado poder encontrarlo de nuevo desde que se marchó de allí. Podía escuchar a Joshua reír por su reacción y quiso golpearle, pero estaba inmóvil. Solo podía mirarle a él.

— Hola —Saludó su amigo, observándole de arriba abajo. Seungkwan tenía buen gusto, lo reconocía. Él mismo se habría sentido atraído por él de no haberlo visto su amigo primero, solo había que ver su rostro que parecía esculpido por los dioses y su cuerpo bien proporcionado para saber que era un candidato perfecto para la lista de solteros codiciados. Sin embargo, la relación con su amigo nunca funcionaría, al menos mientras él tuviese la última palabra—. Esto te va a sonar raro, pero ¿Te apetece quedar con él el sábado? Le apetecería mucho invitarte a un café o a lo que surja —Aprovechó para guiñarle el ojo descaradamente. Si no se atrevía, intercedería, sería su celestino y cuando todo fuese viento en popa, le enseñaría que solo podía fiarse de él.

Seungkwan quiso matar a Joshua, en ese mismo instante quiso acabar con su vida de las formas más terribles que existiesen. ¿Qué acababa de preguntarle?¿Se había vuelto loco? Ni si quiera sabía su nombre, ¿Cómo iba a quedar con él?¿Cómo iba a querer quedar con él? Sabía que no era buena idea llevarle a la cafetería, pero había insistido tanto que no pudo negarse. Ahora tendría que pagar las consecuencias cuando huyese.

— E-eh... ¿Quieres quedar conmigo? —Vernon estaba descolocado, no creía lo que estaba escuchando—. E-esto...y-yo...

— Si no te apetece, no pasa nada. No tienes por qué hacerle caso, mi amigo es un bocazas —Se apresuró a decir para poder salir sano y salvo de aquella situación comprometida.

— No, no, nada de eso —  _« No seas idiota, es tu oportunidad. Tú puedes, si Hoshi fue capaz de salir con The8, no es tan difícil hacerlo »_. Trató de enfundarse ánimos como pudo, era ahora o nunca—. Claro que me apetece ¿Aquí a las ocho y media de la tarde?

Le dedicó su mejor sonrisa y Vernon quiso grabarla a fuego en su mente para no olvidarse nunca de ella. El nerviosismo, que llevaba días atosigándole, desapareció por completo. Algún día le daría las gracias a ese chico que les había ayudado a dar el primer paso, sin él nunca hubieran logrado hablarse. Tenía la corazonada de que sin él, ninguno hubiese tenido valor para encontrarse. Incluso ahora que habían conseguido una cita, seguía estando nervioso ¿Cómo iba a pedirle salir si le temblaban hasta las piernas?

— Bueno, me lo tengo que llevar ya. Espero verte pronto — Se despidió el chico sin dejarle presentarse, arrastrándolo con él.

— ¡Hasta el sábado! —Gritó por si podía escucharle.

El chico de la voz increíble saldría con él. Había conseguido una cita y por primera vez desde que comenzó a pensar en él, volvió a sentirse valiente, capaz de vencer al miedo.

**———————————**

Mingyu subió a la azotea con la esperanza de encontrarle allí. Desde la noche en la que vieron el amanecer juntos, no había podido dejar de pensar en quedarse a solas de nuevo. Tras la misión y su encierro, no había encontrado ningún momento en el que poder acercarse. Minhyun, como si lo hubiese planeado, no lo había dejado solo ni un segundo. Si le veía leyendo en una esquina de la oficina y trataba de ir, su amigo aparecía para preguntarle cualquier problema que hubiese surgido con los informes que tenían que rellenar. Había querido comer con él, pero ahí estaba el dios de la información para llevárselo antes de poder preguntarle. Pensó que quizás lo estuviese haciendo a propósito, que no eran simples coincidencias; pero confiaban los unos de los otros, era imposible que creyese que le traicionaría de esa manera después de que le confesase su interés por él. Abrió la pesada puerta con esperanza, deseando que esa noche también estuviese allí.

Wonwoo leía como si aquel encuentro hubiese sido casual, una noche más sin dormir que prefirió ir a ver la ciudad. Sin embargo, todo a su alrededor delataban la ilusión que tenía de verlo aparecer. Había colocado guirnaldas con luces para que pudieran ver mejor y traído cojines para no sentarse en las sillas incómodas, una manta por si les daba frío y un termo con té por si les apetecía beber algo caliente. La única esperanza que tenía de poder verlo a solas era que subiese por culpa del insomnio. Cada vez que trataba de ir a hablar con él, aparecía Minhyun para llevárselo o acaparar su atención. No entendía su comportamiento, había pasado de querer estar con él a esquivarle y ahora se dedicaba a perseguir a Mingyu por toda la oficina. ¿Tendría algún tipo de trastorno del comportamiento?

— Hola Wonwoo ¿Interrumpo algo? —Preguntó al ver lo bien preparada que estaba la azotea. No podía evitar sentirse un intruso ¿Y si había quedado con alguien más?¿Y si tenía una cita? Era imposible que lo hubiese hecho pensando en él, no se tomaría las molestias en decorarlo todo ¿O sí?¿Estaría dándole demasiadas vueltas?

— M-mingyu—Respiró para tratar de tranquilizarse y poder hablar con normalidad. No esperaba que subiese tan pronto—. No, te estaba esperando. Pensé que volverías a subir y ya que somos dos ¿Por qué no estar más cómodos? —Dejó el libro a un lado y, con una sonrisa cálida, lo invitó a sentarse en el suelo junto a él—. He traído té, pero si no te gusta, mañana prepararé otra cosa.

 _« Te estaba esperando »,« Mañana »_... Sus palabras resonaban con fuerza en sus pensamientos. No solo había preparado todo aquello por él, sino que le estaba invitando a seguir subiendo cada noche. Cuando le dijo que sería su refugio y de nadie más, no estaba bromeando. Quería que se sintiese cómodo, que los dos estuviesen a gusto mientras la noche pasaba y el sueño no llegaba. Hablaron durante lo que pareció una eternidad, disfrutaron como si llevasen mucho tiempo sin verse y tuviesen mil anécdotas que contarse. Bromearon, rieron, bebieron...Disfrutaron de la noche como si fuese la última y cuando la madrugada llegó, apareció ese silencio cómodo con el que tan bien se sentían. Mingyu se envolvió en una de las mantas que había traído y apoyó la cabeza en sus piernas mientras él leía. Inconscientemente, movido por un sentimiento de paz y tranquilidad, comenzó a acariciar su pelo.

— Wonwoo.

— Mmmm...

— ¿Leerías para mi esta noche?

— Leería para ti esta y todas las noches que quieras.

«  _En la vida se establecen una serie de límites inquebrantables. Situaciones en las que cruzar la línea puede suponer la distinción entre el bien o el mal, en las que saltar las barreras te puede llevar a vivir un verdadero infierno o llevarte al cielo, en las que salir de lo marcado te pone contra todos o te vuelve su aliado »_ [2]. Las manos de Wonwoo en su pelo lo conducían directo a los brazos de Morfeo y su voz lo arropaba, alejando de allí cualquier pesadilla que pudiese tener. Por un instante deseó que no se alejase nunca, que permaneciese a su lado para regalarle la paz que tanto necesitaba. Sin embargo, los sueños no siempre se cumplían y tras la calma siempre llegaría la tormenta.

**———————————**

Apoyado en la barra de aquel local, no dejaba de observar con amargura las parejas en la pista. Dio un trago a su copa, terminándosela de golpe y pidió que se la rellenasen. Iba a ser una noche muy larga, necesitaría todo el alcohol que su cuerpo pudiese resistir. Había ido hasta allí pensando que encontraría a alguien de su interés, pero estaba totalmente equivocado. No había nada más que borrachos en busca de una presa fácil, parejas devorándose sin pudor y críos que disfrutaban de su mayoría de edad, demasiado inocentes para él. Podría haber vuelto a su casa, pero si había algo que deseaba menos que estar allí, era sentir su fracaso al quedarse solo en la cama.

— ¿La quinta copa de la noche?¿No crees que es demasiado para ti, cielo?

Analizó sin vergüenza alguna al que se había dignado a enfrentarse a él para que dejase de beber. Era apuesto, vestía pantalones de traje y una camisa que dejaban a la vista su cuerpo esbelto. Cada uno de sus movimientos era delicado, suave, como si los hubiese ensayado durante años. Se recogía el pelo con una coleta baja que le daba más elegancia al conjunto y su sonrisa era como la representada en los ángeles. ¿Cuántos años tendría? Por su apariencia no superaría los 30, aunque su carácter le decía que rondaría por los 25. Intentó analizarlo como le había enseñado Mingyu, pero no era capaz de detectar ninguna mala señal. Sería el típico empresario buscando un poco de fiesta después de un duro día de trabajo.

— No te preocupes por cuanto beben los demás y contrólate tú. Sé cuidarme solo.

— No me cabe la menor duda de que sabes cuidarte —Acercó su cuerpo con descaro, sin dejar de mirarle directamente a los ojos—. Pero querrás estar consciente cuando empiece contigo.

— ¿Quién dice que quiera?

Sintió su dedo acariciarle el pecho a través de la tela de la camisa. Su mirada fija en él, retándole a alejarse o acabar con la distancia que los separaba. Sentía el calor que emanaba su cuerpo, tan cerca que le cortaba la respiración. Bajó los ojos hacia su boca entreabierta, hipnotizado por el sutil movimiento de su lengua sobre los labios.

— Te aseguro qué querrás, Minhyun. —Le susurró en el oído, apegándose más a él para poder salvar la diferencia de altura—. ¿Qué dices?¿Quieres que te enseñe lo que es el placer de verdad? —Rozó su lóbulo con los labios, provocando que se estremeciera ante su contacto —. Quiero que grites mi nombre hasta que no recuerdes nada más, quiero oírte pronunciar "Jeonghan" hasta que caigamos rendidos ¿Lo harás?

Hipnotizado, incapaz de hablar por el deseo, asintió. Lo siguió lejos de allí, en busca de un sitio más cómodo donde dejarse llevar por él. Si hubiese estado atento a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, se habría fijado en que sabía su nombre sin haberse presentado. Si el alcohol no hubiese nublado sus facultades, se habría dado cuenta de ese brillo en los ojos que conocía tan bien. Si no se hubiese sentido tan traicionado por alguien con quien no llegó a intentarlo, se habría dado cuenta de que irse con él no era la mejor opción. Minhyun siguió a Jeonghan como Caperucita Roja se fue con el lobo; pero esta vez, el cuento no tendría un final feliz.

 


	11. Nostalgia

Observó la foto que llevaba siempre en la cartera y la rozó con las yemas de los dedos, con delicadeza, como si se pudiese romper con el más mínimo toque. La sacaron en uno de los pocos fotomatones que quedaban en la ciudad por culpa de su insistencia. Estaba decidido a dejar constancia de aquella tarde aunque él se negase, poniendo de excusa que lo veía demasiado cliché y que ya tenían una edad. Miró la foto con tristeza. Él sonreía como nunca antes lo había hecho, mirando a la cámara frente a ellos. El otro chico besaba su mejilla con cariño, dejando inmortalizado lo mucho que le apreciaba. Se sacaron tres fotos más, se quedó con la que más le gustaba y las otras se las dio para que las guardara. No había querido sacarla de la cartera para poder llevarla siempre con él y mirarla cada vez que le echase de menos, aunque fuese demasiado peligroso. No podía desprenderse de sus recuerdos por completo. _« Espero que te esté haciendo feliz y haya reparado todo el daño que te hice. Espero que le estés cuidando, nadie mejor que tú para ayudarle tras la herida que causé. Estáis hechos el uno para el otro, es tan perfecto para ti como tú para él. Espero que les protejáis de todo aquel que quiera romperlos como yo hice »_ pensó como si su mensaje fuese a llegarle al chico de la foto.

— ¡Ren!

Guardó la foto en la cartera, nadie podía saber que seguía conservándola. Limpió las lágrimas que no había podido controlar y se recompuso como si la nostalgia no hubiese hecho mella en él, como si su corazón no doliese cada vez que lo recodaba, como si no sintiese la culpa por haberles hecho daño. Le dedicó una sonrisa que no se reflejó en sus ojos, aparentando que todo iba bien, como llevaba haciéndolo todo el año.

— Perdona la tardanza, cuando no voy a trabajar, no sé que ponerme.

— Seungkwan, tranquilo, estás perfecto —Apoyó la mano en el hombro para enfundarle ánimos. Se volvía tan torpe cuando se trataba de relaciones, que no podía evitar enternecerse—. ¿Estás seguro de que prefieres que vaya contigo? No creo que a él le haga gracia que haya una tercera persona en su cita.

El chico bufó, claro que sabía que no le iba a gustar; pero, si iba solo, sentía que podía estropearlo, necesitaba la seguridad de un amigo y Ren era el mejor. No hacía preguntas incómodas, se burlaba lo justo y no trataba de ser su celestina. Aunque era partidario de que se dejase de salidas formales y disfrutase de tantos como pudiese, no iba a ponerlo en un compromiso como ocurriría si se llevase a Joshua o a Baekho. Apretó con fuerza su brazo mientras observaba al chico de la cafetería esperándolo en la puerta.

— Está ahí, Ren, es él ¿Qué hago?

Buscó con la mirada al culpable de su nerviosismo y se quedó petrificado. Él... No podía acercarse, no podía permitir que supiese que su amigo también estaba en el bando equivocado. Sentía un nudo en el pecho, amenazándole con perder la calma. Se debatía entre el riesgo que supondría permitirlo, el mal que haría si lo confesaba y la amistad hacia Seungkwan. Se merecía ser feliz, alejarse de toda la corrupción y dolor que suponía estar allí. Debía dejar que tuviesen su oportunidad, como él la tuvo antes de estropearlo todo por ser demasiado cobarde ¿Y si podían salvarse mutuamente?¿Y si Seungkwan podía borrar lo que Ren le había hecho?¿Y si él podía sacarlo del mundo en el que estaban viviendo?

— Seungkwan, he recordado que tengo algo que hacer. Discúlpame, pero tendrás que ir solo.

— Ren, por favor, no me hagas esto, no puedo ir solo.

— Eres el mejor asesino que conozco, no puede darte miedo una cita. Saldrá bien, además, se le ve impaciente. Está deseando verte, corre, no le hagas esperar.

— Pero...

— Pero nada, ve y esta noche nos cuentas como ha ido.

Acarició su hombro con cariño, tratando de tranquilizarle y le obligó a mirarle a los ojos. Seungkwan soltó todo el aire que había estado aguantando en sus pulmones, volviendo a respirar con tranquilidad. Comenzó a caminar despacio, pero decidido. Ren tenía razón. No le tenía miedo a nada de lo que hacía en su día a día, se había enfrentado a personas más fuertes sin titubear y esto no sería distinto.

— ¡Seungkwan! —Le llamó antes de perderlo de vista—. No le hagas daño ¿Vale?

Aquellas palabras le extrañaron e hizo que desconfiara. Ren actuaba diferente desde que volvió con ellos y no sabía decir si le gustaba el cambio o le preocupaba. Se encogió de hombros, ignorándolo. No sería más que alguna idea loca de su cabeza, seguramente estaba haciendo referencia al sexo. Comenzó a alejarse más aún, tenía que llegar antes de que se cansase de esperar y se marchase de allí pensando que no iría.

— ¡ Y RECUERDA USAR PROTECCIÓN !¡ SI TE CONTAGIA ALGO, LO CASTRO!— Ahí estaba su amigo de siempre, logrando que media ciudad se girase para mirarlo y sintiese la mayor vergüenza del mundo.

Observó, escondido entre la multitud, el tímido reencuentro de la pareja y sonrió. _« Cuida de él, Vernon, no hay nadie mejor que tú para que esté con Seungkwan. Te echo de menos, a ti, a Jihoon, a todos... ¿Scoups os cuida bien?¿Hoshi y The8 siguen peleándose por cualquier tontería?¿Mingyu sigue sin poder dormir por las noches?¿El chico nuevo os está tratando cómo os merecéis? Espero que esté para vosotros cuando vuelva a haceros daño, porque esta vez vais a sufrir más que nunca »_. Se marchó de allí ocultando el rostro tras la gorra y guardando las manos en los bolsillos. Aquella guerra acabaría con él, protegería a los suyos, a su familia, a costa de las personas que le habían dado todo sin preguntarle de dónde venía. Su corazón se dividía entre los niños que había visto crecer y los que le habían enseñado una vida diferente. Si pudiese enseñarles que hay otro camino, si pudiese alejarlos de Jeonghan, si pudiese conservarlos a todos...

 


	12. Capítulo 6

 — Una más y se acabó por hoy

La música invadió la sala rodeada de paredes acolchadas que impedía que el sonido saliese al exterior, encerrándolos en una burbuja donde solo existían sus alumnos, listos para seguir las ordenes de su profesor. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente antes de comenzar a mover las manos, a dirigirlos. Las dulces voces de sus alumnos se entremezclaban con aquellos a los que les costaba un poco más, creando un coro armonioso que le hacía sentir orgulloso. Lo estaban haciendo muy bien, habían mejorado desde la última clase y cantaban con más ilusión que nunca. Estaban listos para la exhibición, no cabía la menor duda. Paseó la mirada a través de la sala para centrarse en cada uno de ellos, observando sus mejoras y comprobando sus fallos. Eran sus alumnos favoritos, siempre atentos, siempre dispuesto a cantar cualquier cosa. Los aplausos llegaron en cuanto terminaron, emocionados. A una semana de demostrar lo que sabían, todo estaba acabado y solo necesitaban unos días para pulir sus voces.

— Muy bien chicos, habéis hecho un buen trabajo. Tened cuidado de vuelta a casa, no olvidéis ensayar y no forcéis la voz si queréis ir a la exhibición ¡Nos vemos el lunes!—Se despidió de sus alumnos favoritos y se encaminó al baño dispuesto para los profesores. No quería llegar tarde a su cita, llevaba preparándolo semanas enteras y no iba a estropearlo a pocas horas de lograrlo.

Cuando salió a la recepción, se encontró con Seungkwan bufando ante el ordenador. Ya no le quedaban redes sociales que revisar ni papeleo atrasado que supervisar, estaba soñando con acabar su turno y poder usar la sala para él solo. Por muy necesario que fuese el trabajo de oficina, seguía siendo el turno más aburrido. Decidieron ir cambiando, un día cada uno, para no aletargarse tras el escritorio. Dejaban de dar clases para encargarse de recibir a los alumnos, despedirles, cobrar la cuota del mes y hablar con los curiosos que querían entrar por primera vez. Debían explicarles el funcionamiento de las clases, los precios y contestar a todas las preguntas. Era el mayor sacrificio de tener una academia, porque los tres preferían cantar con los alumnos antes que quedar allí atrapados. Si su trabajo no fuese tan peligroso, se habrían planteado contratar a alguien más; pero cualquier persona que tuviese acceso a su santuario, podría aprender sus secretos y tendrían que encargarse de ella.

— ¿Cuándo me vas a contar como te fue la cita? —Se apoyó con los codos en el mostrador, llamando su atención. Seungkwan puso los ojos en blanco, llevaba todo el fin de semana aguantando sus preguntas y como era lógico, se negaba a contestarle. Si abría la boca, Baekho no volvería a dejarle tranquilo—. ¿No quieres contármelo porque te ha hecho daño y sabes que iré a matarlo? No me importaría tener que esconder las pruebas y su cuerpo.

— Primero, puedo cortarle los huevos sin tu ayuda cuando me haga daño, y segundo, no quiero contártelo porque aunque te quejas de Joshua y Ren, eres otro cotilla sin remedio —Bufó una vez más. No le gustaba que lo defendiesen, él podía hacerlo solo. Joshua, Ren y él solían sobreprotegerlo por el simple hecho de que era el menor de los cuatro. Se creían que porque fuese más pequeño que ellos, no podía hacer nada por si mismo y llegaba a ser muy frustrante. Por el amor de dios, ¡Era un asesino!—. Fue bien, tranquilo. Cuando vuelvas te lo contaré, te lo prometo.

Baekho se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Antes de que pudiese abrirla, Seungkwan lo llamó de nuevo. La preocupación en su mirada lo puso en alerta, volviendo tras sus pasos para acercarse a él. Tenía el presentimiento de que recibiría una de las preguntas que menos quería contestar. Llevaba un año protegiéndole de la verdad, de la razón por la que él y Ren comenzaban a buscar segundas intenciones en Jeonghan, del motivo por el que el Dragón de Jade no era la brillante organización que siempre habían creído que era.

— Baekho, tú has visto a todos los miembros de Andromeda ¿Verdad? —Tragó saliva y asintió. Seungkwan no estaba seguro de querer saber la respuesta. Había tenido una cita muy agradable, incluso habían quedado para tener la segunda—. El día de la cita, Ren se marchó nada más verle. Dijo que tenía algo urgente y me dejó solo, actuó muy extraño. Incluso me dijo que no le hiciese daño. Intenté buscar alguna foto de ellos, pero no trajo ninguna consigo. Yo... ¿El chico de la cafetería, Hansol, es uno de ellos?

La temida pregunta llegó, sabía que pasaría; pero hubiese preferido que tardase un poco más. Así podrían mantenerlo a salvo. Ren fue el primero en contarle lo que había pasado y le pidió que por favor no le dijese nada, quería que se conociesen. «  _Es la mejor forma de limpiar nuestros pecados, Baekho. Tú y yo no podemos salir de esto y Joshua está demasiado apegado a Jeonghan como para querer que le ayudemos, pero podemos dejar que él sea libre, que conozca una vida mejor »_. Sus palabras se grabaron a fuego en su mente. Su lealtad a la organización, a estas alturas, se debía a ellos, a mantenerlos seguros. No le importaba las órdenes cuando se trataba de su bienestar, eran su familia. Quebrantó las reglas por Ren y ahora lo haría por Seungkwan. Si la relación no llegaba a nada serio, actuarían como si no hubiese pasado. Si funcionaba, era la oportunidad perfecta para alejarlo de la vida que tenían y asegurarse de que podría encontrar un lugar mejor, el que habría tenido si ellos no hubieran intervenido. Se merecían mucho más de lo que Jeonghan podía darle, una vida lejos de las mentiras, el miedo y el asesinato. Había aprendido a ser cruel y sanguinario, a disfrutar con el sufrimiento de sus víctimas y alargar su muerte para que sintieran el mayor dolor posible. Sin embargo, las pesadillas seguían ahí, constantemente y no era el destino que deseaba para nadie, mucho menos para quien consideraba su hermano. Seungkwan aún dudaba, les daba un final respetuoso y rápido. No temblaba cuando apretaba el gatillo, pero no dejaba de visitar las tumbas de los que se cruzaban en el camino de su pistola. Por otro lado, si calculaba los pros y los contras, ocultarle esa información podría hacer peligrar su vida si Jeonghan llegase a enterarse de que uno de sus "niños" estaba viéndose con un miembro de Andromeda. «  _Para cuando lo descubra, puede que él ya no esté aquí para verlo_  » pensó, tomando una de las decisiones más importantes de su vida. Ellos aceptarían cualquier castigo en su nombre, por duro que pudiese ser.

— No, no le había visto nunca. Puedes estar tranquilo, conócele y diviértete. Hay que darle alegría al cuerpo de vez en cuando, no todo gira en torno al trabajo —Le guiñó un ojo, aliviando la tensión que se había creado y volvió a dirigirse a la puerta.

— ¡Baekho! —Se giró lentamente y supo que otra de sus temidas preguntas llegaría. El día en el que tomó la decisión de ir contra Jeonghan, se hizo a la idea de que tendría que ocultar miles de respuestas si quería sobrevivir. Solo esperaba que cuando cayese, la organización fuese destruida junto a él y Seungkwan pudiese tener todo lo que le arrebataron—. ¿Por qué dejaste vivo al chico de Andromeda?¿Por qué fallaste aquella noche? Sé que estuviste allí y Ren te protegió, os escuché hablar. ¿De verdad te equivocaste al intentar matarle?

— Nunca me equivoco —Y fue la mejor decisión que había hecho nunca.

Se marchó sin esperar a que hablase, dejando a un aturdido Seungkwan. ¿Acababa de confesarle que le dejó vivir?¿Por qué?¿Qué pasó esa noche? Las dudas se agolpaban en su mente, miles de preguntas que no tendrían respuesta. Ren esquivaba el tema, nunca hablaba de lo que pasó en los tres años que no pudo estar con ellos y lo respetaban. Sabían que Jeonghan no había sido benevolente y que el castigo fue una gran tortura para él. Se convirtió en un tema tabú, nadie lo mencionaba, hacían como si nunca hubiese pasado. Su amigo y compañero había aprendido algo en su tiempo fuera, algo que hizo que cambiase y nunca lo sabría.

— Seungkwan, eh, hola, estoy aquí —Joshua sacudió la mano en su rostro para llamar su atención. Llevaba un rato saludándolo, pero estaba tan absorto que ni se había dado cuenta de que había llegado—. ¿Qué te pasa? Llevas un rato ausente, has pasado de mi completamente y eso que te he estado hablando un rato.

— Perdón, tengo la cabeza en otra parte ¿Qué me estabas diciendo?

La organización que Jeonghan quería destruir con tanto entusiasmo iba a ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza, lo presentía. Acabaría con ellos, estaba seguro. Su presencia había afectado a Ren e incluso a Baekho que no tuvo tanto contacto, no les perdonaría nunca los problemas que les había causado a sus amigos. Pagarían por ello y el primero en caer sería el más pequeño, el que había provocado que el plan fallase y tuviesen que castigarle. Jeonghan nunca habría tenido que dañar a Ren si ese mocoso no se hubiese cruzado en su camino o eso era lo que se repetía una y otra vez, para convencerse de que estaba en el lugar correcto.

— Te preguntaba por qué seguís trabajando aquí —Señaló las paredes de la academia con aburrimiento—. Tenéis dinero suficiente.

— No todos tenemos un padre rico que nos sirva de tapadera, necesitamos tener una coartada cuando las cosas se tuercen. Además, nos gusta esto.

 _« Ingenuo »_ pensó, aquellas paredes eran lo único que les mantenía con vida y no les hacía enloquecer ante la carga de su verdadero trabajo. No podían vivir sin cantar, pero tampoco podían alejarse del Dragón de Jade. Pedirle que renunciasen a la academia, era como ordenarles que dejasen de respirar. Preferiría cortarse un brazo antes de abandonar a sus alumnos.  _« Seungkwan, no digas eso, te gusta el Dragón de Jade, es tu vida »_ se dijo así mismo, alejándose de esos pensamientos que tan peligrosos podrían llegar a ser.

— Bueno, pues deja la coartada y vente conmigo, tienes mucho que contarme.

Ignoró lo que le estaba diciendo y tiró de él para que saliese de la recepción. Cuando recalcaba las palabras, estaba indicando que no tenía escapatoria. Si quería algo, Joshua lo conseguía costase lo que costase y Seungkwan nunca podría negarse. Trató de resistirse, sin embargo. Aún le quedaba cerrar y no podría hacerlo hasta que terminase la última clase de la noche, la de Ren.

— Vete, ya cierro yo. Avisaré a Baekho de que esta noche nos quedamos solos.

Bufó por tercera vez en la noche. Acababa de quitarle la excusa perfecta para ahorrarse las interminables horas hablando de como había ido la noche, por no hablar del tiempo que estaría aconsejándole sobre como llevar su relación y alardeando de lo buen amigo que es por entregárselo en bandeja. Se quejó cuando cogió sus cosas, pero no puso resistencia cuando lo arrastraron fuera del mostrador. Tendría que afrontar el interrogatorio tarde o temprano, solo era cuestión de tiempo que apareciese por allí y si se lo quitaba de en medio, podría dejar de preocuparse.

— Me las pagarás por esto... —Susurró cuando pasó cerca de Ren.

— Yo también te quiero, Seungkwan —Le contestó con un guiño y se marchó rumbo a la sala que usaría para la última clase de la noche.

Joshua, impaciente, se lo llevó de allí con rapidez. Quería saber si había ido mal su cita o si tendría que intervenir para estropearlo. Aunque si el chico de la cafetería le hacía daño sin su aparición, sería mucho más fácil que se ocupase de él.

———————————

Las luces se encendieron de golpe, anunciando que no estaba solo en la oficina. Renegando y murmurando lo poco que se podía dormir allí, se escondió bajo el cojín que usaba de almohada. Últimamente nadie respetaba la tranquilidad de los demás ¿No podía dormir sin que alguien apareciese como si la oficina fuese una feria?. Wonwoo observó el bulto de mantas que maldecía por no poder estar en su cama y que no le dejasen un par de horas más de sueño. ¿Se había vuelto una costumbre usar la sede de la organización como un hotel? Él usaba la sala común cerca del despacho de su jefe y al parecer, no era el único que había acabado allí. Golpeó la pared provocando que se cayera del susto, atrapado entre las mantas y frotándose la cabeza dolorida. Acababa de descubrir su pasatiempo favorito, molestarle mientras dormía. Sus reacciones eran dignas de ver. Era como un pequeño autómata, moviéndose por inercia, aún atrapado en los últimos restos de su sueño.

— Buenos días, Hoshi ¿Querías hacerme compañía? Porque te has equivocado de sofá, duermo en el de la otra sala.

— Muy gracioso Wonwoo —Estiró las manos hacia él para que le ayudara a levantarse—. The8 me ha echado de casa —Suspiró, aún no entendían cómo habían terminado discutiendo ni cómo había acabado fuera. Se sentó en el sofá masajeándose el cuello, la mala postura le estaba pasando factura.

Tomó el café que le tendía entre las manos, volviendo a suspirar. Convivir con él era lo más difícil que había tenido que afrontar desde que empezaron a trabajar juntos cuando aún iban al instituto. Siempre que había una discusión no podía ni acercarse a su sofá, tenía que coger sus cosas y marcharse cuanto antes. Su relación era una montaña rusa, un día estaban bien y al siguiente había hecho algo para enfadarle. Si le tocaba porque no era el momento para hacerlo y si no le tocaba porque ya no quería estar con él. Estaba seguro de que ni The8 sabía que estaba buscando. Le había costado mucho que aceptara ser su socio y aún más que saliera con él, el primer beso sin borrachera incluida tardó años en llegar y conseguir que viviese con él había sido una odisea. A pesar de todo, no se daría por vencido, cada día lograba que se dejase llevar un poco más y los besos aparecían en el momento más inesperado, sin que él tuviese que iniciarlo. No necesitaba que gritase a los cuatro vientos que estaban juntos, pero le gustaría no tener que soportar que siguiesen creyendo que estaban solteros, que no eran más que compañeros de piso.

— ¿Qué has hecho esta vez?

— Que poca fe tienes en mi, no he hech...

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior le asaltaron de golpe. «  _¿Qué tienes pensado hacer mañana? »_  le había preguntado con una sonrisa, se notaba que quería hablarle de algo importante y que le daba vergüenza. « M _añana voy a ir con Vernon al acuario después del trabajo y luego cenaremos por ahí ¿Te vienes, Minghao? »_  le había dicho mientras guardaba la ropa limpia en el armario. Le había lanzado una mirada que le hizo querer huir de allí, asustado, sabiendo que podría tener problemas. «  _Kwon Soonyoung, ¿No sabes qué día es mañana? »_  sus palabras habían sonado cortantes, parecía estar muy enfadado y la tensión con la que apretaba los puños era una clara muestra de ello. «  _Claro que lo sé, es martes, por eso sale más barato ir al acuario »_. Los cojines habían comenzado a volar en su dirección y no le quedó otro remedio que salir corriendo de allí para refugiarse tras la puerta del cuarto. «  _Vete de aquí, fuera, largo, metete el acuario y su precio reducido por el culo. No vuelvas a aparecer ante mi en todo la noche, largo »_  no había dejado de gritarle mientras lo perseguía hasta la puerta. Había tenido que salir de allí lo más rápido que pudo, para que su vida no peligrase. Incluso había usado su nombre completo, eso no presagiaba nada bueno y la discusión acabaría con él suplicando por conservar su cabeza. Ahora que había dormido, todo cobraba sentido. «  _¿No sabes qué día es mañana?»._  No lo preguntó cortante porque estuviese enfadado, sino porque estaba dolido. Por primera vez desde que se conocieron había mostrado interés en una fecha, por primera vez desde que comenzaron a salir se había interesado en su aniversario. 18 de Septiembre, el día en el que se vieron por primera vez y la fecha que tanto insistió en usar para celebrar. Había estado años esperando a que se entusiasmara tanto como él y, cuando por fin ocurría, se había olvidado por completo...

— Mierda, mierda, mierda —Exclamó mientras se levantaba de golpe y miraba suplicante a Wonwoo—. Necesito que me dejes dinero, es urgente. Te lo devolveré, te lo prometo. Con las prisas por huir de él, mi cartera se ha quedado en casa. Corre, por favor. Déjame lo que sea.

Le dio un par de billetes y observó atónito como se marchaba corriendo. Siempre le había extrañado la relación que tenían el hacker y el dolor de cabeza, eran como el perro y el gato. Cuando descubrió que no eran imaginaciones suyas y que incluso vivían juntos, su sorpresa fue aún mayor. No lo gritaban a los cuatro vientos ni si quiera lo demostraban en público, pero les delataba las miradas, los roces sutiles y sus reacciones cuando estaban cerca. Por muchas veces que The8 tratase de disimularlo, de fingir que no le importaba, no podía engañar a nadie que le prestase atención más de un par de minutos. Aún tenía mucho que descubrir de su equipo, pero poco a poco se abrían a Wonwoo tanto o más de lo que él lo hacia con ellos.

— ¿Qué le ha pasado a Hoshi? Le he visto bajar las escaleras corriendo como si le persiguiese The8, Jihoon o la policía —Preguntó Vernon nada más entrar, recibiendo un encogimiento de hombros como única respuesta. Observó la manta arrugada en el suelo y los cojines colocados de cualquier manera, indicios de que su compañero había vuelto a tener problemas en casa—. Es la cuarta vez en el mes que duerme aquí, es su record. Hablando de quedarse en la oficina ¿Aún sigues sin casa?

— No encuentro nada, oí hablar a los que vivían en el último piso que miré. No dejaban de repetir que podría ser peligroso, siempre vestido de negro y sin sonreír. A este ritmo viviré aquí toda mi vida.

Vernon sonrió, había encontrado al compañero perfecto. Era hora de entregar las llaves de su casa y ofrecer la habitación vacía. No había tenido compañero desde que Ren se fue a vivir con Jihoon y después desapareció. Sentía que no podía ocupar su espacio, a pesar del daño que había hecho y las cicatrices que le había dejado de por vida para recordarle lo confiado que era. Si era Wonwoo el que la ocupaba, podría sentirse libre de ser él mismo y sería más fácil llenar el hueco que había quedado. Minhyun no sabía lo que planeaba, pero seguro que no le pondría pegas. También era su amigo y dudaba que le fuese a molestar que viviese con ellos. Necesitaba dejar atrás aquella época de su vida, ocupar cada rincón que le recordaba a él y alejarse del miedo que sentía al escuchar su nombre. Wonwoo no le fallaría, no le traicionaría y lo necesitaba tanto como Vernon a él.

— Minhyun y yo buscamos compañero de piso con urgencia, pero nos vamos a sentir incómodos con cualquier extraño dando vueltas por casa —  _« Nadie es capaz de remplazar su lugar, de hacernos sentir cómodos »_ ocultó tras sus palabras—. Tenemos archivos de alto secreto y hablamos por los codos sobre la organización, sería un problema que alguien se enterase. ¿Quieres venirte a vivir con nosotros?

Wonwoo bebió de su café para pensar con tranquilidad. Estaba cansado del sofá y pedirle a Jihoon una cama como nueva decoración de la oficina no parecía ser viable. Era una tortura tener que ir a los baños públicos cada vez que necesitaba una ducha. Se negaba a alquilar todos los pisos que veía porque tenía que compartirlo con personas que le juzgaban a simple vista o que sentían miedo de su presencia. Si aceptaba su ofrecimiento saldrían ganando los tres. Ninguno tendría que fingir, no habría gran cosa que ocultar ya que tenían el mismo trabajo y habían empezado a desaparecer las máscaras entre ellos.

— Déjame ver el piso, hablamos de los presupuestos y me lo pensaré.

No vio venir el abrazo y se quedó desconcertado unos segundos, sin saber que hacer. Acarició suavemente la espalda de Vernon antes de separarse. Estaba tan entusiasmado que había olvidado la regla del espacio personal que había impuesto Wonwoo.

— Aún no he dicho que sí, no te emociones tan rápido.

— Pero lo vas a hacer, ya verás.

———————————

El peine se deslizaba con delicadeza por su pelo, dejándolo tan suave como cada día. Sentado en el borde de la cama, no dejaba de mirar por la ventana, absorto en sus pensamientos. El tiempo pasaba sin que él pudiera controlarlo, era una de las pocas cosas que no podía manejar a su antojo. Tras tres noches en las que no le dejó libre ni un segundo, le hizo gritar su nombre hasta quedar agotado y exprimió hasta la última gota de su energía para satisfacer sus más oscuros deseos; había llegado el momento de dar el siguiente paso, el más difícil y peligroso. Hwang Minhyun no era más que un hombre con el orgullo herido. Se sentía traicionado por su mejor amigo y en el fondo, tras la traición de Ren y la llegada de Wonwoo, pensaba que podía ser remplazado con facilidad. Era débil ante los pensamientos que le hacía sospechar del cariño que le profesaban sus compañeros y se dejaría llevar por quien jugara mejor con su entrepierna, dándole un poco del amor que tanto buscaba. Su razón se nublaba, solo podía pensar en el deseo y le daba poder para que comenzase a controlarle. Hwang Minhyun no era más que un pequeño niño manipulable y corrompible que le estaba entregando la oportunidad de romperlo en pedazos.

Sonrió con suficiencia al recordar sus palabras y el dolor que emanaba de ellas: «  _He estado a su lado mucho tiempo y me han cambiado por el lobo que quiere ser una dulce oveja. Me ordenaron permanecer en la oficina en el primer trabajo que conseguimos tras mucho tiempo y ni si quiera me llamaron cuando decidieron celebrarlo. Les vi riendo y bailando en la oficina antes de volver a casa. Mingyu solo busca quedar con él cuando sabe que yo lo había visto primero, Hoshi y The8 llevan mucho tiempo sin invitarme a las noches de películas y comida basura que suelen organizar, Vernon le persigue como un perrito faldero y ya no me necesita, Scoups solo me busca para que haga informes, Aron no quiere contarme que tiene una relación cuando siempre he estado ahí para él y Jihoon... él me ignora, como si no existiese »_. Él le había preguntado quien era la persona por la que más traicionado se sentía y su respuesta fue tan simple que tuvo que reprimir la risa. Su nuevo juguete se sentía dolido por "amor", esa dulce palabra que volvía loco hasta el más bueno de lo samaritanos. ¿Qué mejor que un chico con el corazón roto para que le siguiese hasta el fin del mundo? Sobre todo cuando aquel pobre animal perdido no sabía lo que era realmente estar enamorado. Podría potenciar su dolor, exprimirlo hasta que no quedase nada que conseguir, y no se daría cuenta

Minhyun dejó un beso en su hombro, devolviéndole a la realidad. Masajeó esa zona con delicadeza, repasando cada una de las marcas que sus manos le habían dejado. Quería asegurarse de que estaba bien y no le había hecho daño, era tan dulce cuando se despertaba por las mañanas que ansiaba romperlo hasta que no quedara bondad en su interior, solo los pedazos de su corazón roto. Sería un muñeco precioso, dispuesto a seguir sus órdenes a cualquier costa. Quedaría estupendamente en su colección, ocupando el lugar que Ren ya no se merecía. Lo inservible debería ser remplazado, pero estaba retrasando el momento para educar a su nuevo chico y convencerlo de que era lo mejor que le había pasado.

— Buenos días —Colocó el peine en la mesita de noche y moviéndose con lentitud, se subió a la cama de rodillas frente a él. Rozó sus labios con deseo, sin llegar a besarlo del todo. Adoraba tentarlo, saber que el control era suyo. Le encantaba ver como rogaba, se había vuelto adicto a sus súplicas. Era tan bonito escucharle rogar con la voz quebrada por el placer que no podía resistirse—. Minhyun, ¿Quieres qué sigamos jugando? —Murmuró muy cerca de su oído, rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos. Notó como asentía con la cabeza y dejó un beso en el lóbulo de su oreja—. Harías cualquier cosa por mi ¿Verdad? —Volvió a asentir, cautivado por sus palabras—. Sabes que ellos no te quieren y yo puedo darte la oportunidad de vengarte del culpable ¿Quieres destruir a Wonwoo y que todos vuelvan a adorarte? —Un nuevo asentimiento provocó que sus labios se curvaran aún más. Rozó su cuello con los labios, los chicos buenos debían recibir un premio cuando respondían correctamente—. Voy a ayudarte, pero deberás trabajar para mi. Espiarás por mi, me dirás todo lo que necesito saber de la escoria que te hizo daño ¿Estás conmigo, Minhyun?

El informador solo sabía asentir. Quería destrozar a Wonwoo y arrebatarle lo que más quería en este mundo, quería que se sintiese abandonado y traicionado como le había pasado a él. Su frialdad no era más que una falsa para que creyesen que habían conseguido traspasar sus barreras, pero Jeonghan tenía razón, lo estaba haciendo a propósito para ganarse el corazón de todos. Si el camino para lograr acabar con él era colaborar con sus enemigos, lo haría. Le habían dejado atrás y no se lo perdonaría nunca, no le importaba que se sintiesen dolidos cuando acabara con todo.

— Bienvenido al Dragón de Jade —Acercó la boca hasta sus labios sin llegar a rozarlos, susurrando sobre ellos, acariciándolos con su aliento. Minhyun se estremeció y trató de acortar la distancia para poder besarle, pero Jeonghan se lo impidió, colocando un dedo sobre sus labios—. Shh... No seas malo y dime cuánto me deseas, ¿Hasta dónde llegarías por mi?.

— Te deseo más que a nada en este mundo, moriría por ti si me lo pidieses. Por favor, me muero por besarte, déjame tocarte.

Había cierto encanto en poder introducirse en la mente de los más frágiles con unas cuantas palabras y un poco de cariño. Era tan fácil como un juego de niños y él adoraba ser el ganador. Quitó el dedo sobre sus labios y terminó con la distancia que les separaba. Jeonghan le besó hasta dejarle sin aliento, hasta que ansiara su contacto, hasta que solo pudiera pensar en hundirse en él.

 


	13. Traición

Los papeles se amontonaban en la mesa esparcidos de cualquier manera, las cajas llenas de archivos estaban siendo vaciadas una a una y los archivos informáticos se guardaban poco a poco en el disco duro. Las puertas y las ventanas no habían sido forzadas, nadie había hackeado el sistema informático y las alarmas seguían sin saltar. Les estaban robando todos los datos necesarios para destruir la organización sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Había un topo, no podía tratarse de otra cosa. Estaban atacando desde dentro, ante sus narices. Vernon no podía creerse lo que estaba ocurriendo, observaba la sala con los ojos bien abiertos. Debía dar la alarma y salir de allí antes de que volviesen, él solo no podía hacerse cargo de la situación. Estaba bloqueado, sus piernas no querían moverse. Su sistema de seguridad era inquebrantable, The8 y él se habían encargado de que así fuera. Nada mejor que un ladrón y un hacker para asegurarse de que nadie pudiese entrar. ¿Cómo lo habían superado?¿Cómo habían conseguido entrar?

— ¿R-Ren?... —Sus ojos se encontraron con los de su amigo, había encontrado al culpable—. ¿Q-qué estás haciendo?

No entendía que estaba pasando, quería que alguien apareciese para contarle que era una cámara oculta. Su compañero, su mejor amigo, el que había creído su hermano... No podía ser real, tenía que ser una pesadilla. Él no les traicionaría, nunca lo haría. Retrocedió al ver que avanzaba hacia él, un paso tras otro, sin darle la espalda. Le dolía el corazón como si lo estuviesen apretando en un puño, impidiéndole que latiese con normalidad. Quizás, no estaba demasiado lejos de la realidad. La traición de Ren era como si miles de agujas se clavaran en su pecho.

— Vernon... Yo...

Miró la pistola que sostenía en la mano y sintió miedo. Poco le importaba morir. Cuando uno corría tantos riesgos como ellos, aprendían a no temer el fin. Se levantaban cada mañana como si fuese la última que vivirían, conscientes de que tantos peligros acabarían con ellos. Tuvo pánico de que él fuese quien disparara, de que convirtiese en verdad lo que su mente no quería creer. Ren era un traidor, un sucio topo que había estado jugando con ellos para llevárselo todo. Le habían permitido entrar en sus vidas como uno más, se había aprovechado de su generosidad y les había hecho creer que eran una familia.

— ¿Así es cómo acabará tu espectáculo?¿Qué historia vas a usar?¿La del traidor al que tuviste que abatir para poder seguir viviendo o la de que alguien más entró y para cuando llegaste era demasiado tarde?

— No... Yo... —Las palabras estaban atrapadas en su garganta, sus labios se negaban a abrirse y sus cuerdas vocales no querían funcionar.

— Dime una cosa, antes de que aprietes el gatillo ¿Algo de lo que has vivido con nosotros es real?¿Nos has apreciado en algún momento?¿Has amado a Jihoon de verdad?

Bajó el arma, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas sin poder detenerlas. No podía hacerlo, no podía dispararle. Quería decirle que lo que había vivido con ellos era real, que no era un espectáculo ¿Con qué derecho iba a hacerlo? Les estaba robando, iba a conseguir que les destruyeran... Escuchó los pasos de su compañero y por primera vez en su vida sintió pánico.

— El aprecio que os tengo es real, era lo único cierto en esta historia. Vete, Vernon. Confía en mi, vete. No te voy a disparar, dejaré todo en su sitio y me entregaré. Necesito que te vayas —La voz de Ren sonaba desesperada y en sus ojos se reflejaba el miedo.

Quiso creerle, quiso que lo que estaba diciéndole fuera real. Dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse, fiándose de lo que sentía, dejando a un lado la razón. Un disparó sonó y la bala le alcanzó antes de llegar a la puerta. Vernon cayó, llevándose con él la poca confianza que aún le quedaba. Había sido traicionado una vez más. Dolía... Un grito que parecía lejano, un tacto desconocido, un líquido resbalando por sus labios y después, oscuridad.

**———————————**

Las 6 de la mañana no era una buena hora para estar despierto, añoraba su cama y sentirle a su lado. Podría seguir en su casa, disfrutando de las pocas horas de sueño que su trabajo le permitía; pero debía asegurarse de que todo estaba bien. El mensaje de Vernon le había alertado: "Hyung, creo que algo va mal. Estoy en la oficina, ven cuanto antes, por favor". Le había llamado varias veces pero seguía sin responder, comenzaba a preocuparse. Las alarmas funcionaban perfectamente y la puerta seguía tan cerrada como cuando salieron aquella noche, pero algo le inquietaba. Tenía un mal presentimiento, algo no encajaba. Subió las escaleras con cuidado, pendiente de cualquier sonido sospechoso.  _« Seguramente fuese una broma, Vernon siempre quiere aprovechar cualquier oportunidad para asustarte »_  pensó, tratando de tranquilizarse. La luz de la oficina estaba encendida, debería estar allí dentro. Caminó despacio, esperando encontrarse con Vernon intentando sorprenderle. Le descubriría con las manos en la masa y esto solo quedaría como otro fracaso de su amigo.

— Eres un despistado, si querías asustarme tenías que apagar la.... ¡VERNON!

Se lanzó a la carrera hacia el cuerpo de su amigo, estaba inconsciente. La sangre que emanaba de su costado no era ninguna broma, era real. Nunca en su vida había sentido tanto miedo. Buscó su pulso con desesperación, era débil, pero seguía con vida y eso era lo único que necesitaba para comenzar a movilizarse. Trató de taponar la herida con una mano mientras con la otra llamaba a emergencias. Por muy desesperado que estuviese, tenía que mantener la calma. Si él se dejaba dominar por el pánico, no tendría solución.

— Vernon, no vayas a morirte ¿Me estás escuchando? —Aunque no recibiría respuesta, no podía dejar de hablarle. Presionaba la herida rogando para que la ambulancia llegase antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. Tenía que salvarse, no les podía abandonar tan pronto—. Me prometiste que serías el padrino si alguna vez me casaba, no puedes morirte sin cumplirlo. Vernon, no vayas a dejarme solo, por favor...

Cuando los médicos llegaron, Hoshi seguía hablándole llorando como nunca antes lo había hecho. Sus manos no se habían alejado de la herida, presionando con fuerza para que la sangre dejase de salir. Tuvieron que llevarlo consigo en la ambulancia, se negaba a separarse de él. Ver como se lo llevaban al quirófano le dejó sin fuerzas, tomó el teléfono y llamó a todos para darles la mala noticia. Esperó sentado, sin despegar los ojos de las puertas cerradas, deseando que alguien le despertase de ese mal sueño.

Horas más tarde, los demás lo encontraron tal y como había llegado: inmóvil, con los ojos rojos tras el llanto y las manos llenas de sangre. La camisa que le habían regalado también estaba empapada. Cuánto deseaba que esa sangre fuese suya, cuánto deseaba estar en el lugar de Vernon. The8 corrió hasta él y trató de captar su atención como pudo, podía ver el sufrimiento en sus ojos. Le abrazó para que dejase de mirar la puerta, para poner fin a la tortura que estaba sufriendo. Lloró de nuevo contra él, incapaz de tranquilizarse para explicar como había ocurrido. 

— Shh, shh, todo saldrá bien, saldrá de esta. Es fuerte —Susurró para convencerlos a los dos. Acarició su pelo con cuidado, incapaz de sentarse por miedo a que sus piernas no le levantasen de nuevo. Odiaba verle destrozado, saber que podrían perder a un amigo muy pronto, sentirse impotente por no haberlo evitado...—. Llora, Soonyoung, llora. Has vivido solo la peor parte, pero ahora estamos aquí. No estás solo, estoy contigo. Siempre lo estaré.


	14. Capítulo 7

Las sirenas acabaron con el silencio que solía reinar por esa zona de la ciudad. Era la primera vez que algo malo ocurría en un barrio tan tranquilo, tan alejado de los problemas. La policía y la ambulancia avanzaban por esas calles con urgencia para llegar antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. Buscaban la oportunidad de salvarle, pero el tiempo se les había agotado. En el suelo descansaba el cadáver de un hombre con el terror grabado en su rostro. A su lado, habían pintado con spray negro un gran tigre de bengala, delatando al culpable. Las heridas por todo el rostro y la manos de la víctima no dejaban lugar a dudas, era su modus operandi. Con la autopsia descubrirían que su cuerpo había sido envenenado, sumiéndole en una lenta agonía hasta morir, como había ocurrido con cada una de los cuerpos que encontraron en el pasado. Conocían muy bien como trabajaba, sabían lo que iban a encontrar; pero no había forma de saber quien sería el siguiente o cómo pararle los pies antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. Pensaban que se habían librado, que no iban a volver a enfrentarse a él; pero estaban completamente equivocados. Ingenuos, habían estado demasiado ocupados como para prepararse para un nuevo golpe, para una nueva etapa de terror.

La multitud agolpada tras el cordón policial murmuraba preocupada. El Dragón de Jade había vuelto y mandaba a uno de sus mayores asesinos para recordarles que el juego aún no había terminado. La paz con la que habían estado viviendo se había acabado, la guerra de territorios había vuelto a comenzar. Nadie estaría a salvo contra ellos, cualquiera podía ser el siguiente, porque para ganar aquella lucha, usarían todos los medios en sus manos. Habían permitido que disfrutasen de un poco de paz, que se confiasen, que se olvidasen de lo que era el verdadero miedo para que su juego fuese aún más retorcido.

Oculto entre las personas allí congregadas, pudo escuchar como hablaban de él, asustados. Su misión había sido un éxito. Observó como se llevaban el cuerpo sin vida de su víctima. El veneno había surtido efecto lentamente, alargando su muerte para prologar el dolor. Debía felicitar a Jeonghan por su eficacia, su colección era cada día más fascinante. La policía se desviviría para encontrar alguna prueba, pero él nunca fallaba. Iba a disfrutar viendo como daban vueltas sin respuesta alguna, sin nada con lo que atraparle. El callejón estaba tan limpio que sería imposible que diesen con una pista que les condujese hasta él, hasta su verdadero yo, hasta Kang Dongho. Quiso decirle a los agentes que era inútil, que en el fondo debían darle las gracias por librarle de una de las mayores escorias de la ciudad; pero sabía que no se tomarían muy bien su atrevimiento.

— Hyung ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?¿Ha habido un accidente?

Lentamente encaró al dueño de aquella voz, encontrándose con su amigo, uno de los mejores camareros del DK's. Seguía vistiendo la ropa del trabajo: la camisa blanca remangada, el letrero con su nombre, el delantal burdeos que le identificaba como el encargado... Debía haber terminado hace un par de horas, más tarde de lo usual. La bolsa con comida china le delataban. Sin tiempo para cambiarse, había corrido al restaurante más cercano antes de que cerrasen y poder volver a casa con algo caliente que llevarse a la boca. Por lo que le había contado, trabajaba con DK para pagar la matricula de la Universidad; pero le gustaba tanto lo que hacía, que a penas salía de la cafetería e incluso en casa practicaba nuevas bebidas que poder servir a los clientes.

— Chan ¿Aún no has vuelto a casa? —Le miró con fingida preocupación, nadie le tocaría ni un pelo mientras estuviese a su lado. Se encargaría personalmente si se enteraba de que alguien le ponía en peligro—. Es peligroso que vayas solo a estas horas, han asesinado a un pobre hombre y la policía esta empezando a investigar que ha ocurrido.

Abrió los ojos, no sabía descifrar si estaba sorprendido o asustado. La última vez que había estado cerca de alguien que había sido atacado fue cuando iba a visitar a Vernon al hospital. Nunca le dijeron que había pasado de verdad, posiblemente para no preocuparle. Alguien trataría de robarle y al ver que se defendía, disparó. A lo que no supo darle explicación, fue a la desaparición de su amigo Ren. No volvió a encontrarle por ninguna parte, es como si se hubiese convertido en un fantasma. Dejó de pensar en el pasado cuando sintió los brazos de Baekho a su alrededor, reconfortándole. ¿Cómo alguien podía hacer tanto daño?¿Y si le pasaba a él?¿Y si le pasaba a alguno de sus amigos, Dk, los chicos de las oficinas, Jun, Jeonghan, Joshua, los chicos de la academia?

— No te preocupes, Dino —Utilizó el mote que le había puesto Scoups cuando le dijo que él también quería tener un nombre tan original como el suyo—. Te acompaño a casa, no quiero quedarme preocupado. Yo te protegeré.

— Contigo como guardián, mañana encuentran nuestros cadáveres en cualquier sitio. ¿Qué vas a hacer para salvarnos de un asesino suelto con esos brazos?

«  _Si supieses lo que puedo hacer sin tan si quiera usar la fuerza...»_

Se cruzó de brazos, deteniéndose para mirarle indignado, provocando su risa. Otra misión cumplida más, le había hecho reír. Tenía que alejarle de los malos pensamientos, no se merecía una vida rodeada de tanta destrucción. Chan era la única persona inocente que había conocido y quería que siguiese así durante mucho más tiempo, preocupándose solo por la universidad, sus amigos y su trabajo. Él sabía lo que era conocer la realidad del mundo demasiado pronto, tan corrupto y autodestructivo que le arrastró a una vida dónde solo el más fuerte sobrevivía. No había podido ayudar a Seungkwan, pero podía mantenerle a él lo más lejos posible del peligro, de las mentiras y si hacía falta, de Jeonghan.

— ¿Qué dices de mis brazos? Tienen la musculatura perfecta, enano. Están equilibrados. Paso suficientes horas en el gimnasio para que... —Detuvo sus quejas cuando se dio cuenta de que Dino no les seguía—. ¿Pasa algo?

— Hyung, ¿Crees que el asesino del tigre tiene una razón para hacer lo que hace o mata solo por diversión? —Una vez más, ahí estaba su curiosidad, incapaz de ser controlada. Incluso cuando se trataba de un tema que para muchos era tabú, él quería saberlo todo.

«  _Si que la tiene, siempre hay una razón. Así es más fácil no sentirse culpable y poder disfrutarlo »_

— No sabría decirte, la mente de un asesino debe ser muy compleja.

— Si un día me lo encuentro por la calle, le haré entregarse, ya verás —Rio ante la expresión decidida de su amigo. ¿De verdad estaba totalmente convencido de que él sería capaz de acabar con una leyenda tras un par de palabras de concienciación?. Era un pensamiento tan ingenuo que resultaba hasta adorable. Reprimió el impulso de abrazarlo, sabiendo que no tenía derecho en ese instante; no después de haber usado sus brazos para terminar con la vida de alguien más, aunque se tratase de un hombre miserable que lo merecía.

_« Lo tienes a tu lado, te acompaña a casa ahora mismo. Bebe el café que preparas, te lleva a sus concursos, te consiente...»_

— ¿Qué va a hacerle un enano como tú a un asesino?¿Leerle los apuntes de Biología Avanzada o enseñarle a hacer gatos en la nata del café? El temible Lee Chan ha llegado a la ciudad, escóndanse — Dijo apartándose, sabía de sobra que intentaría golpearle en alguna parte por haberse metido con él.

— HYUNG!

«  _Si supieses con que clase de personas te juntas, si supieses en que mundo vives... Agentes del servicio secreto cuyo sentido de la ley está distorsionado, un antiguo miembro de una banda callejera y las cinco personas más importantes del Dragón de Jade... Ojalá pudiésemos mantenerte ingenua para siempre, Chan »_

———————————

El equipo Andromeda siempre se había caracterizado por acoger a las personas más extrañas y vivir las situaciones menos esperadas en los lugares más inverosímiles. Los límites de la ley se difuminaban para ellos, no existían reglas cuando se trataba de cumplir una misión o mantener a alguien a salvo. Mientras no dañaran a nadie, podían permitirse utilizar medios extraoficiales para lograr sus fines. Eran eficaces cuando seguían sus propias normas y eso era más que suficiente para Jihoon. No importaba el caos en el que se sumía la oficina, las noches en el calabozo o los dolores de cabeza si con ello salvaban vidas. Podía pasar horas quejándose de su comportamiento o del poco respeto que le tenían a la ley, podía desear tener menos problemas y quedarse solo; pero no podía evitar tenerles aprecio. Sabían lo que hacían en el trabajo y eran uno de los pilares fundamentales de su vida. Por mucho que les gritase o les regañase, apreciaba a todas y cada una de las personas que formaban la mejor unidad de la organización. Sin embargo, había algo con lo que no era capaz de lidiar, el miedo a verles sufrir o morir.

Aquella mañana, cuando Jonghyun apareció en su despacho con el semblante serio y ojeras bajo los ojos, señal de que a penas había podido pegar ojo, supo que algo iba mal. Parecía haberse vuelto pequeño, una sombra de sí mismo que a penas se mantenía en pie. En el momento en el que Aron apareció, rozando su brazo para reconfortarle antes de dar el comunicado y con la preocupación escrita en cada parte de su cuerpo, supo que tendría que enfrentarse a su mayor miedo. No había necesidad para que los dos abogados se presentasen en su despacho. Era él quien les buscaba cuando hacía falta, tenían trabajos mucho más importantes como para encargarse de las misiones más simples. El hecho de que hubiesen dejado todo lo que tenían para venir hasta allí, no presagiaba nada bueno. Algo les molestaba, estaban tensos y no eran capaces de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para informarle de lo ocurrido. Entonces recordó que solo había una situación que pudiese alterar a los dos, el motivo que hizo que se encontrasen por primera vez y que dio pie a la relación que tenían: el Dragón de Jade. _« No, por favor, que no sean ellos »_  repitió en su mente como si pudiese cambiar la verdad.

— Hablad de una vez ¿Qué ha pasado? —Su voz sonó más fría de lo que pretendía, efecto secundario de la tensión que comenzaba a acumularse en su cuerpo.

— Esta madrugada asesinaron a un hombre cerca de nuestra casa.

Deseó que dijese que había sido un robo, que tenían que encargarse de una muerte cualquiera, que no había relación alguna con sus enemigos. Quiso creer que eran los nervios, que se estaba alarmando demasiado, que quizás su preocupación se debía a algo relacionado con su vida de pareja y no con aquel suceso. Rogó para que no pronunciase las palabras que les devolverían a la vida que tanto trataban de olvidar, a las visitas de hospital, las traiciones y el terror en las calles. Suplicó para que hubiesen desaparecido, para que no tuviese que llevarles de cabeza a su perdición, para que la guerra no continuase. Rezó a todos los dioses que existían para no tener que enfrentarse a su mayor pesadilla.

— El hombre estaba metido en asuntos muy turbios, su ficha está en nuestra base de datos. Al parecer le debía dinero a la mayor parte de las bandas de la ciudad, pero nada indica que haya sido un ajuste de cuentas —Prosiguió Jonghyun, apretando la carpeta que tenía entre las manos. La oportunidad que habían estado buscando se presentaba ante ellos, podrían acabar con la carga que tenían sobre sus hombros. Wonwoo y él podrían dar por zanjado esa etapa de su vida, continuar con sus vidas en paz. Sin embargo, sentía un nudo en el pecho, ¿Serían capaces de hacerle frente?¿Sería mejor abandonar la venganza y dedicarse a lo que siempre habían querido?—. Todo apunta a que el asesino del tigre ha vuelto. El lugar del crimen mostraba su símbolo y por como ha quedado el cadáver, no hay duda, es él. Ha vuelto para dar un mensaje: el Dragón de Jade no ha desaparecido y han regresado con más fuerza que antes.

Jihoon se levantó de golpe, arrojando todo lo que había sobre su escritorio. Su respiración agitada perturbaba el silencio que se había instaurado en la habitación. Apretó los puños, reprimiendo el impulso de golpear la pared más cercana y hacer más daño que bien. Estaba enfadado, frustrado, dolido. Sabía que la tranquilidad no iba a durar mucho, que tendrían que aparecer en algún momento; pero como tantas otras veces, sus enemigos lo habían pillado desprevenido. Iban un paso por delante, dejándoles en ridículo y minando la moral de todo su equipo. Les retaban, una y otra vez, pero cuando creían que iban a ganar, el Dragón de Jade les demostraba que eran superiores. Respiró profundamente ante la mirada preocupada de Aron, debía pensar fríamente y no dejarse llevar por la rabia. Querían jugar y él estaría preparado, la partida debía terminar y solo podía haber un vencedor.

— ¿Cuándo ocurrió?

— Le encontré sobre las nueve, aún respiraba. Así que intuyo que si el veneno no le había afectado del todo, le atacaría aproximadamente entre las nueve menos cuarto y las nueve —Respondió Aron bajando la mirada. Estaba acostumbrado a los cadáveres, era algo normal cuando trabajas de abogado para el servicio secreto. Sin embargo, era la primera vez que tenía ante él a alguien agonizando. Sus gritos le pusieron los pelos de punta, pero él no podía hacer nada para aliviar su dolor. Se sintió tan impotente que no supo reaccionar ante las preguntas de la policía—. Fue horrible.

— ¿Por qué habéis venido a avisarme tan tarde?¿Por qué no me llamasteis en cuanto pasó? —Se cruzó de brazos, sentía que habían perdido un tiempo precioso de investigación. Con aquellos hombres sin escrúpulo, cada segundo contaba, cada minuto podía suponer el fin.

— La policía dijo que ellos se encargaban, que si la organización quería la investigación, teníamos que tomar acciones legales para quitársela. Estuvimos toda la noche haciendo llamadas y utilizando a nuestros contactos. Hemos venido a hablar contigo en cuanto hemos conseguido la orden, a partir de ahora, todos los casos sobre el Dragón de Jade son nuestros —Contestó Jonghyun enseñándole los papeles que necesitaban. Les había costado más de lo que esperaban, pero merecería la pena si acababan con la plaga—. Ahora... ¿Quién se va a encargar?¿A qué unidad tendremos que prestarles nuestros servicios?

Jihoon se debatía entre lo que dictaba su razón y lo que le pedía su corazón. Dejar que el equipo de Scoups se enfrentase a ellos supondría un gran peligro, un riesgo que no sabía si quería afrontar. No quería volver a pasar por lo mismo. Los días que pasaron en el hospital fueron horribles para todos, Vernon se debatía entre la vida y la muerte sin que pudiesen hacer nada para ayudarle. Eran sus amigos y enfrentarse al hecho de que podían no sobrevivir a una nueva batalla, le daba miedo. Por otro lado, aunque tenía unidades increíbles a su cargo, solo ellos tenían las facultades necesarias para enfrentarse al Dragón de Jade. Si fueron capaces de engañar a los mejores y más capacitados, ¿Qué no harían con el resto? Su deber consistía en mantener la ciudad a salvo y la única forma de conseguir avanzar era que ellos asumiesen esta nueva carga. Golpeó la mesa con el puño, permitiendo que el dolor le hiciese olvidar parte de su frustación.

— Nosotros lo haremos, Jihoon —La voz de Scoups le sobresaltó. Como cada día, había ido a llevarle un café y tener la excusa perfecta para verlo. No contaba con que les oiría a hablar. Llegó tarde, pero escuchó lo suficiente como para saber que el Dragón de Jade había vuelto. Conocía bien a su jefe, no querría ponerles en peligro y dudaría sobre que decisión era mejor tomar: la ciudad o ellos. Necesitaba un pequeño empujón para que les diera la misión. Su unidad y él no habían pasado por toda aquella pesadilla para quedarse en el banquillo. Era su batalla, nadie debería enfrentarse a unos fantasmas que no le correspondían—. Hablaré con los demás y dejaré que elijan si quieren continuar con esta misión, están en su derecho a negarse. No puedes evitarlo, se ha convertido en nuestra guerra, es algo personal. Nadie va a hacer peligrar a mi equipo y creerse que va a salir ileso.

———————————

Poco después de que Hoshi se marchase con su dinero, Vernon se quedó dormido con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro y aprovechó para leer un poco. Era muy difícil conseguir tranquilidad en la oficina, parecía que nadie conocía lo que significaba el silencio. El ruido constante, el caos y los escándalos sin sentido eran su día a día. Debía aprovechar los momentos de paz que la vida le brindaba, porque no sabía cuando llegaría el siguiente; además, la respiración tranquila de Vernon le reconfortaba. No tardó en dejarse llevar por los brazos de Morfeo con el libro aún en sus manos y las gafas puestas. Estaba agotado, llevaba demasiados días sin dormir y su cuerpo le pedía a gritos un poco de descanso sin sueños ni pesadillas.

Mingyu les encontró profundamente dormidos, cabeza contra cabeza, la imagen más entrañable que había visto en todo el día. Estaban tan tranquilos que no quiso molestarles, se limitó a sentarse en el hueco libre del sofá y estudió el informe que le habían entregado. Debía crear el perfil del culpable de dos asesinatos y un secuestro para entregárselo al jefe de una de las unidades que trabajaban para la organización. Necesitaban ayuda extra para poder encontrarlo antes de que acabase con la chica que tenían secuestrada, no podía negarse y menos cuando ellos estaban completamente libres. Tan concentrado estaba que no se dio cuenta de que Wonwoo había terminado con la cabeza apoyada en él, hasta que intentó girarse y se dio cuenta del peso sobre su hombro. Cerró los ojos un segundo, pensando en lo sencillo que era estar así con él, sin necesidad de alejarle. De haber sabido lo que les depararía la vida a partir de aquel día, habría deseado detener el tiempo en ese mismo instante donde solo existía la tranquilidad y las pesadillas no se hacían realidad.

La paz no duró mucho y el caos volvió tan rápido como se había ido. Hoshi entró de golpe y colocó una caja sobre la mesa de The8 antes de sentarse en su zona de trabajo, sin percatarse de la presencia de sus amigos que poco a poco iban despertándose. Ignoró por completo el saludo de Mingyu o el desconcierto en sus miradas, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. No dejaba de darle vueltas a como había metido la pata, era la primera vez que mostraba interés en su aniversario y él se había olvidado por completo. Por suerte, llevaba meses con su regalo pensado y no había tenido que improvisar sobre la marcha. Sin embargo, no quería dárselo si seguía enfadado, porque lo rechazaría en seguida. Solo debía preocuparse por conseguir algún detalle con el que ganarse su perdón. Esperó paciente hasta que llegó, fingiendo que leía una revista para no parecer ansioso.

The8 fue directo a su mesa, ignorando por completo la presencia de Hoshi. Aún seguía enfadado y si le hablaba, podría ser peor, no quería decir nada de lo que se arrepentiría. Después de todo, en el fondo, se lo había ganado con creces por fingir siempre que no recordaba la fecha, por hacer como que no era importante. Se centró en el nuevo sistema de seguridad informático que estaba desarrollando para organización, así tendría a salvo todos los archivos y la información que contenían los ordenadores. No quería pensar en Hoshi o sus inseguridades volverían ¿Y si se había cansado?¿Y si había conseguido que no le importasen las fechas que tantos buenos recuerdos les traían? Aquel 18 de Octubre acabó aceptando una relación de la que no se arrepentía, pero de la que aún hoy dudaba. Se había prometido que el pasado no volvería a afectarle, pero cada día volvía, impidiéndole abrirse por completo a la única persona que siempre lo había aceptado.

Una vez más, Mingyu, Wonwoo y Vernon se miraron desconcertados. Se habían vuelto invisibles para sus amigos y daba igual lo que dijesen, eran completamente ignorados. Tanto el hacker como el estafador se habían encerrado en su propio mundo, uno en el que solo ellos dos podían estar.

— ¿QUIÉN HA TOCADO MI MESA? —Gritó enfadado The8 al ver la caja sobre su mesa, cerca de las botellas de vino repletas de luces que solía guardar como única decoración. Odiaba notar que había algo fuera de lugar en su espacio de trabajo, solo permitía el caos en su casa, una de las partes negativas de convivir con Hoshi—. ¿CUÁNTAS VECES TENGO QUE DECIR QUE NADIE PUEDE...?— Se calló de golpe en cuanto la abrió y descubrió que estaba repleta de sus dulces favoritos, esos bombones de champagne con los que siempre soñaba. La nota que los acompañaba decía: « ¡Feliz aniversario! De parte de un idiota olvidadizo que lo siente mucho y te quiere aún más ». Aunque no quería y debería ponerse más difícil, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. ¿Cómo podía conseguir que su enfado quedase reducido a nada con tanta facilidad?

— ¿Me perdonas? —Habló por fin Hoshi, acercándose a él con las manos extendidas para poder abrazarle o protegerse si su plan no había dado resultado. Cuando estuviesen en la intimidad de su hogar, le daría lo que había planeado desde hace meses y se ganaría uno de esos besos que le robaban en el aliento.

— Esta vez has ganado, te perdono porque tengo hambre —Correspondió al abrazo sin borrar la sonrisa, apoyándose en el contacto que tanto le reconfortaba—. Si vuelves a olvidarte de algo importante te mando directo a urgencias ¿Entendido? —Su voz, a pesar de sus palabras, no tenía nada de amenazante, pero nunca había que tomárselo a la ligera.

— Es la primera vez que me pasa y como ves, al final me he acordado —Rio, contagiándole un poco de su buen humor. Ahora que estaba seguro de que había salvado su día, podía respirar tranquilo—. ¿A dónde pensabas llev...?

— Sshhh —Puso, separándose de su abrazo, un dedo sobre sus labios para que dejara de hablar—. No seas impaciente y espera, ya lo verás. Las mejores sorpresas son las que tardan en llegar.

Mingyu carraspeó por cuarta vez justo en el momento en que empezaban a besarse, no pensaba estar de sujeta velas ni un segundo más. Entendía que el momento lo requería, pero no era la primera vez que se pelean y no sería la última. Ya tendrían tiempo de besarse cuando estuvieran en su casa. Por fin, tras cuatro intentos más, consiguió que se dieran cuenta de que no estaban solos. The8 se separó de él con tanta rapidez que lo empujó, haciendo que cayese al suelo estrepitosamente y provocara la risa de los demás. Tras recuperarse del susto inicial y levantándose del suelo, consiguió encontrar su voz de nuevo.

— Es de mala educación espiar a los demás ¿Lo sabíais?

— Ya estábamos aquí cuando habéis llegado, idiota —Contestó Wonwoo con frustración. Encima de que habían tenido que estar callados mientras se reconciliaban, les regañaban por haber sido ignorados. Lo siguiente sería tener que pagarles los regalos de aniversario.  _« Mierda, eso también lo he hecho »_  se quejó en su mente al recordarlo.

 _« Tierra, trágame »_  pensó The8 mientras volvía a su mensa fingiendo que nada había pasado y centrándose en lo que le había traído. A estas alturas, no debería preocuparse por lo que los demás pensaran; pero era muy difícil superar las viejas costumbres, sobre todo cuando te las habían inculcado a la fuerza. Debería haber prestado más atención a su alrededor, así no tendría porque preocuparse de nada. Normalmente tenía más control de si mismo, pero esta vez, había fracasado estrepitosamente. Ni si quiera se había dado cuenta de que había alguien con ellos ¿Y si hubiese sido en una misión, en medio del peligro? « ¿En qué estabas pensando? » se preguntó a sí mismo, aunque la respuesta era clara: « en Kwon Soonyoung ».

— Hyung, ¿Puedo coger uno? —Le preguntó Vernon, devolviéndole a la realidad—. He venido sin desayunar porque llegaba tarde y...

— No —Su respuesta no dejaba lugar a negociaciones.

— Pero Hyung, solo es uno y...

— No.

Hubiesen seguido discutiendo de no haber sido por la llegada de los que faltaban. Jihoon y Scoups estaban más serios que de costumbre, saludaron sin la efusividad que les caracterizaba y se colocaron ante la pizarra que presidía aquella sala sin si quiera tomarse un descanso en la máquina. Venían acompañados de Aron y Jonghyun que aún no habían borrado la preocupación de sus rostros, poniendo en alerta a lo que quedaba de unidad. La palidez en el rostro de sus jefes y la mirada perdida de los abogados auguraban una gran cantidad de problemas que no sabrían si querrían afrontarlos.

Cuando Minhyun entró, le preguntaron por señas si sabía que ocurría, pero él se encogió de hombros. Ninguno le había dirigido la palabra mientras iba hacia allí, estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos. No habían roto el silencio ni para hablar entre ellos como solían hacer, ni si quiera se habían rozado como tendían hacer inconscientemente. Algo en su interior sabía de que se trataba, solo había un motivo por el que pudiesen estar tan alterados: el Dragón de Jade. Pensó que pasaría más tiempo hasta que tuviese que empezar a poner de su parte, pero la hora de actuar había llegado sin que Jeonghan le avisase. No tardaría en recibir ordenes y tendría que cumplirlas. Por un segundo había sentido remordimientos y deseo parar con aquello antes de arrepentirse, pero desaparecieron en cuanto vio a Wonwoo sentado junto a Mingyu. _« No son tus amigos »_  se recordó mientras apoyaba la espalda contra la pared  _« Solo fingían serlo »_. Si hubiese prestado un poco más de atención, se habría dado cuenta de que era él quien los estaba apartando de su lado.

— Chicos, tenemos que dar una noticia importante. ¿Jonghyun, haces los honores? —Habló por fin Jihoon ante la atenta mirada de todo el equipo y los abogados. No había mucho tiempo para presentaciones formales, tendría que ser rápido.

— Claro —Se masajeo el puente de la nariz, para apaciguar el dolor de cabeza que las horas en vela y la persistente migraña le habían dejado, antes de comenzar a hablar—. Para empezar, soy Jonghyun, abogado de la organización a partir de ahora. Me hubiese gustado presentarme en otras circunstancias, pero no va a ser posible —Miró a Wonwoo fijamente mientras seguía hablando, quería asegurarse de que estuviese bien y mantuviese la calma. Sabía que podía cuidarse solo, pero tantos años de amistad le impedían no preocuparse. Lo último que quería era que se encerrase de nuevo en sí mismo, alejándose de los demás. Además, tanto tiempo solos y la diferencia de edad, había hecho que lo viese como un hermano pequeño al que siempre cuidaría, lo necesitase o no—. Anoche hubo un asesinato y todo apunta a que ha sido el asesino del tigre. Su marca estaba pintada en el suelo y la autopsia del cadáver era idéntica a la de sus otras víctimas.

El color desapareció del cuerpo de Wonwoo, dejándole más pálido de lo que ya solía estar. Sentía que si no se sentaba, caería al suelo. Su cuerpo no quería responder, no seguía sus ordenes. Permanecía inmóvil con los puños apretados y una mirada indescriptible en su rostro. Estaba esperando ese momento, llevaba mucho tiempo planeando lo que haría cuando volviese a aparecer. Había soñado con tenerlo entre sus manos para poder vengarse, para hacerle pagar por todo el daño que había causado y ahora, el momento había llegado. Sin embargo, el miedo era inevitable. Pensaba en todo lo que podía pasar si arrastraba a sus compañeros con él, si luchaban a su lado en una batalla que parecía no tener fin, si acababa descubriéndose de nuevo que él era más fuerte... Cuando empezó a perseguirle, no tenían nada, solo eran Jonghyun y él. Ahora, no estaban solos y la lista de personas a las que perder crecía. ¿Qué pasaría si su amigo perdía al primer hombre que había conseguido hacer que se estableciese? Aunque quisiese ocultárselo, nunca se le había dado bien disimular. Lo supo desde la primera vez que cogió el móvil cuando estaba con él y vio la sonrisa que apareció en su rostro. No quería imaginarse que podría ocurrir si aquello desapareciese, si ya no hubiese forma de verle feliz. ¿Qué sería de él si el equipo caía en el intento? Se había acostumbrado a sus bromas, su gritos, a tenerles a su lado en cada momento... Nunca se perdonaría si les pasase algo. Quería disfrutar de la extraña pareja que hacían Hoshi y The8, de las inseguridades de Vernon ante "el chico de la voz bonita" que tanto le había llamado la atención, de las noches con Mingyu en la azotea, de la tranquilidad de Minhyun, de las miradas que Jihoon y Scoups se robaban cuando creían que nadie les veía...

— Lo colocaron cerca del bloque donde vivimos, querían dar un mensaje. —Ignoró las ganas que tenía de comprobar si Wonwoo seguía en pie, para seguir hablando, tenía que acabar con esto para poder ponerse a trabajar cuanto antes. El tiempo corría en su contra—. El Dragón de Jade ha vuelto.

El vaso de cristal que sostenía resbaló de sus manos y se hizo añicos en el suelo. Le temblaba el cuerpo y sentía que no había suficiente aire en la habitación. Las viejas cicatrices que tenía desde aquel día en el que fueron vencidos empezaban a doler de nuevo, un recordatorio de todo lo que tuvo que pasar para seguir vivo. Los ladrones no tenían miedo de entrar en casas ajenas, podían abrir cualquier caja fuerte sin que le temblara el pulso y mantenían la calma para poder salir ilesos de cualquier inconveniente. Sin embargo, sentía pánico en ese mismo instante y no había forma de que lo negase. Temía volver al hospital debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte, enfrentarse a la persona que le dio la espalda cuando más confiaba en él, ver como podría perder a sus compañeros en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. ¿Sería capaz de apretar el gatillo al tenerlo delante o dejaría que arrasase con todos ante sus propios ojos?¿Estaría preparado para dejar atrás los buenos recuerdos y atraparle llegado el momento?¿Podría enfrentarse a él sin titubear de nuevo? Vernon sabía que tarde o temprano debía volver a luchar contra ellos, pero no pensaba que ese día llegaría tan pronto. No estaba preparado.

— Esta va a ser la misión más difícil que vamos a tener hasta ahora —Tomó la palabra Scoups, pasando una mirada cargada de preocupación de uno en uno. Quería acercarse a Vernon tanto como Jonghyun quería hacerlo con Wonwoo, pero tenían que mantener la cabeza fría para terminar de hablar—. Va a ser más peligroso de lo que resultó la ultima vez que tuvimos que enfrentarnos a ellos y por eso no voy a obligaros a aceptarla, estáis en vuestro derecho si queréis coger la puerta y centraros en otros dispositivos que nos afecten menos. Yo he aceptado, no voy a dejar que se salgan con la suya después de que se rieran de nosotros y os dañaran. Nadie os va a tocar un pelo sin sufrir las consecuencias. Jonghyun y Aron también estarán como apoyo.

Hoshi no se dio cuenta de que estaba apretando los puños hasta que sintió sus uñas clavándose. Miró a Vernon, aún incapaz de procesar la información y a Wonwoo, que por primera vez desde que lo conocía parecía asustado. Si era sincero consigo mismo, quería salir de allí cuanto antes para no tener que llenar sus manos con la sangre de otro amigo; pero no podía dejarlo así. Él estuvo allí, taponó su herida hasta que los médicos le apartaron y no se despegó de su camilla hasta que le dieron el alta. Buscó al culpable por todas partes, sin rendirse, lo persiguió cuando escapó del hospital y siguió su rastro durante semanas sin ningún resultado. No solo habían jugado con ellos sino que también había hecho peligrar la vida de Vernon. Él tampoco podía dejarlo estar y pasar de largo mientras otros se encargaban. Necesitaba asegurarse de que pagarían por lo que habían hecho y de que no volverían a acercarse a ellos, debía conseguir que nadie más pudiese salir herido. Sintió la mano de The8 sobre la suyo y le miró. Sin necesidad de palabras, supieron que estaban pensando en dar la misma respuesta. Daba igual lo difícil que fuese, irían juntos hasta el fin del mundo si hiciese falta.

— Cuente con nosotros, capi —Dijo intentando aliviar la tensión del momento, apaciguar el malestar que había causado la noticia—. Sin nosotros dos, no llegarías muy lejos, necesitas nuestra intelig... —Se calló en cuanto la mano de The8 impactó con su cabeza—. Auch, eso duele ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

— Por creértelo tanto, te lo estabas ganando —Cogió su teléfono y marcó un número con rapidez ante la atenta mirada de todos. Por mucha ilusión que le hiciese, era mejor que cancelase sus planes. Ya tendrían otra noche para poder celebrar, ya conseguiría una reserva otro día. Al fin y al cabo, si Soonyoung continuaba con él a pesar de los muros que creaba a su alrededor, no lo dejaría por no poder celebrar su aniversario como se merecía—. Estamos contigo, Scoups.

Mingyu apoyó una mano en el hombro de Vernon y lo acarició despacio, enfundándole ánimos. Con la que le quedaba libre, sostuvo la de Wonwoo, acariciando sus nudillos para que aliviase la presión que hacía al apretarlos. Se imaginaba que el chico reaccionaría así en cuanto supiesen que habían vuelto, estaba preparado para apoyarle desde que el Dragón de Jade desapareció. Lo que no se había imaginado es que también tendría que hacerlo con su nuevo compañero. ¿Qué le habría pasado para reaccionar así cuando no solía expresar emociones con facilidad?¿Qué tuvo que ocurrir para lograr alterarlo tanto con solo mencionar al asesino del tigre? No necesitaba que lo contase, iba a ayudarle a superar sus miedos, fuesen los que fuesen y como siempre, lo haría sin hacer preguntas. Después de todo, el equipo Andromeda consistía en eso, en apoyarse en cada uno y sin cuestionar nada, sin esperar respuestas.

— Yo también me uno, se ha convertido en algo personal —Contestó con decisión. Él tampoco se quedaría atrás, haría que acabasen dónde debían estar: entre rejas y si eso no era suficiente, les mandaría al cementerio. Andromeda podría llegar a ser una pesadilla cuando se lo proponía. Había llegado la hora de cambiar el rumbo de esta guerra.

— Y yo — Minhyun levantó la mano, no le quedaba otro remedio. Si quería mantenerse cerca para conseguir lo que le habían pedido, debía estar en el equipo para esta misión costase lo que costase. Una voz en su cabeza, la de su conciencia, le gritaba que no lo hiciese, pero las palabras Jeonghan recordándole lo solo que estaba, eran más fuertes.

Wonwoo comenzó a reaccionar despacio el contacto de Mingyu acariciándole. Cerró los ojos un segundo y respiró profundamente para volver a la normalidad. Debía hacerlo, no había llegado tan lejos para rendirse y menos cuando los demás habían aceptado con tanta facilidad, decididos a hacer lo correcto. Alejó el miedo, guardándolo en un profundo rincón de su mente y miró a Scoups directamente, volviendo a la seriedad que tanto le caracterizaba. Juró mentalmente que les protegería, que les permitiría estar a su lado y que no dejaría que la historia se repitiese de nuevo. Su venganza estaba a punto de terminar y si alguien de su bando debía morir, sería él quien ocupase ese lugar.

— Llevo tiempo esperando este momento, no voy a quedarme atrás ahora. Contad conmigo.

Las miradas estaban centradas en Vernon, era el único que quedaba para saber si el grupo seguiría al completo o tendrían que prescindir de él. Sabía que estaban pendientes, que debía contestar, pero no podía. Seguía dándole vueltas a si sería capaz de enfrentarse a él dejando a un lado lo que habían vivido juntos y el aprecio que, a pesar de todo, le tenía. Hoshi colocó la mano en su espalda, acariciándola lentamente al mismo tiempo que Mingyu seguía haciéndolo en su hombro. Le reconfortaba sentirles a su lado, lo habían pasado mal por su culpa y aún así, seguían apoyándole. Se iban a lanzar directos al peligro por él, porque casi muere por su culpa. Tragó saliva y levantó la mirada de los cristales en el suelo. Era capaz de salir de cualquier situación, todos sus compañeros eran fuertes para manterse con vida y juntos eran lo suficientemente listos como para acabar con esta guerra. No podía dejarse amedrentar por una panda de asesinos sin escrúpulos, ellos eran mejores que cualquier otro criminal. Juró proteger la ciudad, permitir a los demás vivir sin miedo, y no se echaría atrás.

— Y-yo... —Cerró los ojos un segundo para respirar profundamente y calmar su voz—. Me uno, esta vez vamos a ser más rápidos que ellos.

— Ahora que el equipo al completo está a cargo de la misión —Habló Jihoon por primera vez que había entrado. Estaba más tranquilo al ver que todos estaban decididos a seguir adelante, pero seguía temiendo que acabasen con ellos. Tenía un mal presentimiento que había aparecido en cuanto supo la noticia, la sensación de que volverían a jugar con ellos desde dentro y acabarían repitiendo la misma historia. La disputa comenzó años atrás, cuando el Dragón de Jade adquirió más poder y los asesinatos se hicieron públicos. Tras tanto tiempo persiguiéndoles, ambos bandos habían hecho personal la batalla y el odio era tan profundo que era difícil superarlo—. Es momento de que os pongáis en marcha. Jonghyun y Aron, habéis conseguido la orden de registro y ya no necesitamos nada más de vosotros, id a casa y dormid de una vez. Os necesito al cien por cien —Les sonrió con cariño, preocupado por su estado. A continuación, fue repartiendo las tareas consciente de quienes podían estar disponibles hoy y quienes necesitaban relajarse antes de comenzar a trabajar. No iba a enviar a nadie alterado, porque podría suponer la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte—. Wonwoo y Vernon, vosotros también tenéis el día libre. Antes de que protestéis, no voy a cambiar de opinión. Estáis más alterados que los demás y necesitas relajaros, bajad a la cafetería, largaros a comprar o haced un hilo en twitter, me da igual lo que sea mientras no trabajéis —Miró a The8 y Hoshi, planteándose si sería buena idea arruinarles los planes o debía dejar que se divirtiesen. Al fin y al cabo no les necesitaban a todos por ahora. The8, por primera vez, le había estado hablando abiertamente sobre su relación y lo contento que estaba por haber conseguido su regalo. Comenzaba a relajarse, a derribar sus barreras y no iba a arruinarlo, no cuando iban a necesitar toda la fuerza necesaria y podrían estar enfrascados en la investigación durante semanas, quizás meses—. Vosotros dos, mirad las cámaras de seguridad de la zona en la que se cometió el asesinato hasta que se acabe vuestra hora del trabajo. Entonces, seguiré yo y vosotros podréis iros de aniversario. Eso sí, como tenga que recogeros de la comisaría como todos los años, desearéis estar muertos —Les señaló con el dedo para afianzar su amenaza. Luego observó a los que quedaban, los encargados del primer paso—. Mingyu, Minhyun y Scoups, vosotros iréis a la casa de la víctima con la orden de registro. Quiero que encontréis todo lo que podáis para crear un motivo para su muerte y ver la posible relación con el Dragón de Jade. Sus asesinatos no son al azar, siempre hay una razón para ellos.

Se movilizaron con rapidez, dejando las burlas y bromas para otro momento. Cuando se trataba de trabajo, podían ser tan serios como verdaderos profesionales. Los que habían sido relegados de la misión por hoy, fueron abandonando el recinto a regañadientes. Vernon permanecía en silencio con la mirada en el suelo y eso preocupaba a Wonwoo, no podía dejarlo solo en ese estado. Además, a él también le vendría bien un poco de compañía, ya tendría tiempo de estar solo más tarde. Lo acompañaría hasta su casa y así vería cómo era el lugar dónde viviría. Aunque, viendo su necesidad de protegerle, sabía que aceptaría su propuesta sin necesidad de revisar nada.

— Wonwoo —Le paró Jonghyun. Con unas pocas palabras, le dijo a Vernon que le esperase en el garaje, donde su moto estaba aparcada. Los ojos del ladrón se iluminaron ante el pensamiento de poder disfrutar de un viaje en semejante monstruo—. Creo que deberíamos contárselo todo —Susurró cuando se quedaron solos. Aron los observaba desde una apartada esquina, con una mirada cansada—. Necesitan saberlo, tenemos información importante que ayudaría mucho y que no podemos dar sin que sepan la verdad.

La verdad... Era mucho más fácil proponerlo que hacerlo, pero tenía razón. Era el momento de hablar, de esperar que le creyesen, de que su grupo supiese con quien estaban tratando. Si Jihoon le aceptó, también podrían hacerlo los demás.

— Lo contaremos —Le aseguró, apoyando una mano en su hombro—. Ahora, vete a casa con tu chico, te está parando y parece que se desmayará en cualquier momento por el cansancio —Le guiñó un ojo, sonriendo ante la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de su amigo. Sin darle tiempo a que lo negase o tratase de mentirle, se marchó. Algún día, le contaría la historia de como habían acabado juntos y dejaría de esconderlo.


	15. Interrogatorio

 Wonwoo observó las paredes grises que rodeaban la sala de interrogatorios. El espejo frente a él reflejaba lo que una noche en el calabozo podían hacer con él. Las pesadillas, recordándole lo que había tenido que vivir en el pasado, se habían vuelto insoportable y tras despertarse gritando, decidió quedarse despierto. Estaba cansado y solo quería acabar con aquello de una vez. Por mucho que hubiese incendiado el complejo de aquel matón sin escrúpulos, su verdadero objetivo había huido. ¿De qué servía continuar con aquella persecución si con cada paso que daba, retrocedía otros cuantos? Al verse allí encerrado se planteaba si realmente había sido buena idea dejarse entregar ¿Qué pasaría si sus palabras no servían y acababa en la cárcel? No quería volver a ser atrapado, se negaba a pasar por lo mismo otra vez, aunque esta vez hubiese razones reales para hacerlo. Jonghyun le había asegurado que tenían el mismo objetivo aunque el de esa organización iba más allá y era mucho más ambicioso. Al parecer, el daño que les habían causado, les había hecho albergar un profundo odio.

— Buenos días, espero que esta noche te haya servido para recapacitar, Wonwoo ¿O debo llamarte "su alteza"? —Comentó con sarcasmo quien le había atrapado y tomó asiento frente a él sin apartar su mirada ni un segundo. Aún seguía preguntándose como un delincuente tan escurridizo había acabado allí. Tenía que haber gato encerrado y después de leer los archivos que tenían de él, estaba mucho más seguro—. Tienes un expediente muy interesante ¿Lo sabías? Te acusaron del asesinato de toda tu promoción, wow, esa es mucha gente.

En ese mismo instante quiso salir de allí. Jonghyun había metido la pata, el agente era como todos los demás. Tenía la esperanza de que pudieran ayudarles a salir de todo aquello y poder cumplir tranquilo su venganza. Quería alejarse de aquellos cargos sin sentido y si todos los policías que conocían se basaban en pruebas sin sentido, nunca lo lograría. ¿En qué momento pensó que era buena idea hacerle caso?¿De verdad había creído que porque era abogado sabía de lo que hablaba? Le había prometido que esta vez podrían hacerlo bien, que podrían estar del lado de la ley y no estar huyendo como delincuentes. Quería volver a tener un sitio fijo donde quedarse, poder hablar con su amigo sin tener que vigilar que nadie pudiese descubrirle o culparle a él; pero por su estúpido deseo, acabaría entre rejas otra vez.

— Sinceramente, los policías que se encargaron de ello fueron unos incompetentes. Es imposible que tú pudieses hacerlo.

Sus palabras hicieron que le prestase atención de nuevo, observándolo fijamente para no perder detalle.¿Estaba mintiendo?¿Se quería quedar con él?¿De verdad creía lo que estaba contando? Quería preguntarle, pero Jonghyun le había dicho que no podía hablar hasta que el llegase. Sabía que era sensato, pero no se fiaba de las tretas de la policía y quería estar presente en el interrogatorio. Seguía dandole vueltas a sus palabras. « Es imposible que tú pudieses hacerlo »... No sabía si ofenderse porque lo considerase incompetente para sus cargos o aliviado. Era la primera vez que alguien le decía aquello, que no se fiaba de un estúpido papel sin sentido o de pistas que no llevaban a nada.

— ¿Vas a seguir sin hablar hasta que venga tu abogado? —Suspiró al no recibir respuesta alguna—. Entonces seguiré contándote lo que pienso mientras escuchas. Los asesinatos a gran escala causan terror y si no encuentran al culpable, cunde el pánico. No creo que te esté diciendo nada nuevo ¿Verdad? —Su silencio le estaba molestando más que con otras personas. Sabía que estaba en su derecho, pero ahora que por fin lo tenía delante, quería descubrir si sus teorías de instituto eran reales. Llevaba mucho tiempo tras él, siguiendo sus pasos y viendo como actuaba. Era un hombre serio al que le costaba relacionarse con las personas, solía ocultarse buscando la soledad y esquivaba los lugares más concurridos. Actuaba de noche, allanaba propiedades privadas y provocaba enormes incendios en las zonas adecuadas. Podía ser un delincuente, seguir sus propias leyes y esconderse de la policía, pero no era un asesino y él estaba seguro. Había conocido a muchos como él—. Te culparon de todo, sin pruebas concluyentes y aprovechándose de que eras introvertido. ¿Quién no aceptaría, sin pensarlo dos veces, que el chico que solía ser el blanco de las bromas había matado a toda su clase? Era fácil y sin complicaciones. Estabas solo, nadie lucharía por ti y ellos podían dar por zanjado ese asunto. Sin embargo, después de estudiar a fondo tu caso. Nada coincide con la historia que ellos crearon a tu alrededor. Las heridas no podían haber sido causadas por alguien de tu estatura, el arma que encontraron en tu habitación no coincidía con la que causó aquello y ni si quiera tenías fuerza suficiente para alcanzar esa profundidad. Lo único de lo que se te podía acusar era de que tú estabas vivo y sin coartada alguna en el lugar del crimen. Dime, Wonwoo ¿Qué pasó aquella noche?¿Si no eres el culpable, porque dejaste que te condenaran? —Él podía reconocer cuando alguien iba por mal camino, cuando no tenía escrúpulos y no sentía piedad. A él le dolía que le hablara de ello por mucho que tratase de ocultarlo tras su rostro esculpido en piedra y eso no sería propio del asesino que habían proclamado que era. Se parecía a sus chicos y le provocaba ternura, pero debía ser imparcial si quería conseguir algo. Ya tendría tiempo de conseguir que sus barreras bajasen—. Creo que alguien con poder movió los hilos para que aceptaran que eras el culpable cuanto antes, para tapar lo que otro había hecho y poder alejarse de aquella historia ¿No te parece? No eres un asesino a sangre fía, Jeon Wonwoo, nunca lo fuiste ni quieres llegar a serlo. Quieres acabar con todo esto. Lo veo en tus ojos y créeme, mi vida está llena de impertinentes delincuentes que quieren encontrar un lugar mejor. Si quieres poner fin a esto de una vez, necesito que hables.

¿Por qué estaba tardando Jonghyun? Su mente no dejaba de darle vueltas a la decisión que debía tomar. Escapar de nuevo antes de que pudiese ser demasiado tarde o darle un voto de confianza a su amigo y al hombre que tenía ante él. Su historia era perfecta, había conseguido descubrir más que los policías ineptos que lo encerraron. Era listo, sabía captar la esencia de la gente y algo en él le hacía querer hablar.

— Dime, Jihoon, ¿Cuánto deseas atrapar al asesino del tigre y al Dragón de Jade?

Pudo ver como arrugaba los papeles que traía consigo. Frustración, ira, tristeza... Un sin fin de emociones aparecían cuando nombraban ante él a su peor pesadilla. ¿Cómo sabía aquel chico lo que estaban buscando?¿Cómo había descubierto que quería atraparlos a toda costa? La herida aún no había cicatrizado. Solo había pasado un mes desde que todo ocurrió. Aún no podía mirar a Vernon a la cara sin sentirse culpable ¿Por qué tuvo que pedirle que fuese a buscar unos papeles que necesitaba con urgencia?¿Por qué aceptó a Ren sin pensar en lo que escondía?¿Por qué fue tan ingenuo que puso a todos en peligro? Necesitaba cerciorarse de que Wonwoo era quien creía, un chico que estuvo en el lugar incorrecto en el momento incorrecto y asegurarse de que nada malo le ocurriese a su organización por su culpa.

— Quiero ver a todos muertos, a todos y cada uno de los miembros de esa estúpida organización —Dijo sin más, dejándole oír sus más oscuros deseos.

— Voy a contarte todo lo que pasó aquella noche, traeré a mi mejor testigo para que le escuches como debían haber hecho los que me condenaron. Estamos en el mismo bando aunque ahora no me creas —Habló con seguridad, la rabia con la que había pronunciado lo que planeaba para ellos había terminado por convencerle. Jonghyun no se había equivocado. Él era la persona adecuada—. Pero, antes, quiero un trato —Colocó los pies sobre la mesa, llevando las manos esposadas a su cabeza y por primera vez desde que lo encerraron en el calabozo, sonrió. 


	16. Capítulo 8

 Ya habían pasado muchos años desde que comenzó a trabajar en el servicio secreto y aún seguía sin entender como había acabado allí. Empezó a estudiar psicología para cumplir su sueño: abrir una pequeña consulta lejos de su ciudad natal y ayudar desde allí a todo aquel que lo necesitase. Quería que lo reconociesen por los libros que publicaría sobre la gran cantidad de estudios que realizaría sobre la mente humana. Sin embargo, sus planes cambiaron en cuanto logró el título. Por alguna razón que no llegaba a comprender, se presentó al examen de perfilación criminal y acabó trabajando en una pequeña comisaría que ahora disfrutaba de una gran reputación. En cuanto su nombre y el éxito de sus perfiles llegaron a oídos de Jihoon, acabó siendo reclutado para formar parte del equipo que por aquel entonces lideraba. Aceptó sin pensárselo dos veces, era una oportunidad increíble con la que conseguiría milagros para aquella ciudad que con tanta urgencia necesitaba ser salvada. Pasó de querer huir a necesitar proteger cada rincón.

Hoy por hoy seguía sin saber cómo lo encontró, cómo supo de su existencia o quién pudo recomendarlo para el trabajo. La relación con sus compañeros era limitada, aparecían cuando lo necesitaban y pasaba desapercibido cuando su ayuda era prescindible. Tenía la corazonada de que Jun, el jefe de su unidad en la policía en aquella época, había intercedido por él para que consiguiese una oportunidad que aún creía que no se merecía. Cuando le preguntó, solo obtuvo un guiño de despedida antes de que se marchase en su moto. Había vivido tanto con el servicio secreto que le parecía imposible que hubiese tenido una vida antes de llegar aquí. Presenció el ascenso de Jihoon hasta convertirse en el jefe de la organización, la llegada de Scoups después de haber dejado atrás su vida como marine, la creación del equipo Andromeda y el reclutamiento de cada uno de sus compañeros. Aún recordaba las veces que se opuso a contratar a un grupo de delincuentes, se negaba a trabajar con cualquiera cuyos antecedentes no se basasen en un par de multas. Ahora eran uno de los pilares más importantes de su vida, eran su familia. Juntos habían pasado por momentos muy duros, sobrevivido a la culpa que les producían las víctimas que no lograban salvar, celebrado cada una de sus victorias... Sentían un miedo constante a perder a los demás, a verles morir sin poder hacer nada; pero ninguno se arrepentía de la decisión que habían tomado al entrar en la organización.

Los recuerdos de sus años de juventud solían aparecer cada vez que empezaba una misión difícil. Cuando creía que el riesgo sería mayor y necesitaba asegurarse de qué era bueno en su trabajo, hacía un recuento de todo lo que había logrado vivir, de todas las personas a las que habían salvado. Se convencía de sus fracasos no podían compararse con sus victorias, con la satisfacción de ver como las familias se reencontraban, como les devolvían un poco de la felicidad que les habían quitado.

El Dragón de Jade era una de las situaciones más complicadas en las que se había visto envuelto. La primera vez que lucharon contra ellos eran inexpertos, se movían a ciegas siguiendo las pistas de quien creían su amigo. Cuando comenzaron a investigarles pensaron que no sería grave, no eran más que narcotraficantes que atemorizaban a las bandas. Apenas sabían de lo que podían ser capaces hasta que llegaron los asesinatos, uno detrás de otro, retándoles. Nadie vio venir que hubiesen infiltrado a uno de sus espías, nadie se imaginó que Vernon acabaría al borde de la muerte, nadie pensó que Hoshi dejaría de reír algún día a causa de las pesadillas... Ahora, un año después, eran consciente de como jugaban y de lo que podían llegar a ser. Iban más allá de los límites de la ética y la moral, sin remordimiento alguno. Su jefe utilizaba a las personas como simples marionetas que podían tirar cuando dejaban de necesitarlas. Ahora, un año después, estaban preparados para hacerles frente y no se permitirían otro fracaso más.

Parado en medio de la habitación de la víctima, trataba de concentrarse para llevar a cabo su trabajo. Se imaginó al hombre llegando a casa después de su trabajo en una pequeña editorial, cansado de estar sentado en su oficina y rezando por tener un poco de tranquilidad sin que sus otros negocios perturbasen su paz. Tenía una hija, podía deducirlo por la foto que exhibía sobre su escritorio, una muestra de su orgullo paternal. Solía verla unas pocas veces al mes, por la escasez de ropa o juguetes infantiles. Posiblemente divorciado a la vista de la marca que el anillo le había dejado en el dedo y que pudo ver cuando pasaron por la morgue de camino a su casa. Las fotos de su mujer se encontraban escondidas en una vieja caja al fondo del armario, trataría de tirarlas pero fue incapaz de deshacerse de tantos recuerdos. La fachada perfecta para el jefe de un negocio de narcotráfico lo suficientemente grande para mantener aquel caro estilo de vida que no podría permitirse con tan solo el sueldo de un editor. Era escrupuloso, le gustaba conservar todo ordenado e impoluto. Estaban ente un hombre perfeccionista cuya vida familiar había acabado escapándose de su control y que volcaba toda su frustración en el trabajo, procurando que todo saliese como el planeaba.

Tenía claro su perfil, pero no dejaba de darle vueltas al motivo por el que acabaría relacionándose con el Dragón de Jade. Alguien incapaz de ceder el control, no podría haberles dejado el liderazgo tan fácilmente para convertirse en uno de sus trabajadores. Miró minuciosamente cada rincón de su habitación, estaba impoluta. Con un suspiro maldijo por haberse cruzado con un adicto al orden, siempre les dificultaban la búsqueda de pistas. El escritorio permanecía perfectamente ordenado, la ropa perfectamente doblada, la cama bien hecha... Tenía que haber algo que se le escapaba, alguna pista que le llevase a descubrir el por qué de su muerte a manos del asesino del tigre. No se tomaría las molestias de atacar a alguien sin una razón de peso, siempre seguía un patrón: la víctima entorpecía o perjudicaba su trabajo. ¿Habría empezado a ocupar sus territorios?¿Les habría robado algo del dinero que conseguían con el mercado negro?¿Había...?

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al encontrar con una anomalía que rompía su esquema. Debajo de la cama sobresalía la esquina de una libreta. Era imposible que aquel fuese su lugar y más aún que la víctima hubiese decidido dejarla allí. Alguien había entrado para borrar cualquier rastro, se habían llevado todas las pistas para que volviesen tal y como habían llegado: sin nada. Habían cometido un error, se habían olvidado de su agenda. Un fallo de principiante, posiblemente se les cayese en el último momento y no viesen necesidad de regresar a por ella.

— No hay nada, está completamente limpio —Dijo Scoups recostándose en el marco de la puerta con un suspiro. Las ordenes de registros que no conducían a nada le dejaban intranquilo—. Espero que Minhyun haya tenido más suerte con los veci... —Se calló de golpe al ver la expresión de Mingyu mientras observaba la agenda que tenía entre las manos. Solo podía significar una cosa: había descubierto algo.

Todos los días de la semanas estaban ocupados, no había ningún hueco en su ajetreada vida. Apuntaba desde reuniones en la editorial hasta posibles clientes para sus turbios negocios o incluso las fechas en las que realizaría una venta. De vez en cuando aparecía alguna fecha de cumpleaños, los días marcados en los que vería a su hija o las fechas en las que debía realizar los pagos de cada factura. Había sido organizada tan minuciosamente como cada rincón de su casa. Justo cuando se iba a dar por vencida, vio como los miércoles de cada dos semanas había anotado "Ad libitum 18:00", destacando sobre el resto de anotaciones. Al seguir pasando los meses, encontró el significado de aquello.

— Han limpiado la casa de toda prueba, por mucho que busquemos no veremos más pistas —Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó su rostro mientras continuaba hablando. Tenía la corazonada de que estaban yendo por buen camino—. Pero he encontrado algo que podría sernos útil ¿Te apetece cantar un poco, Scoups?

— Mingyu, no creo que quieras oírme desafinar y además tenemos... —Dejó de hablar en cuanto vio el papel que sostenía frente a él: "Ad libitum, academia de canto. Venga y conózcanos. La primera clase de prueba gratis"—. ¿Por qué tendría un folleto de una academia de canto? Lo he interrogado muchas veces y te aseguro que no está interesado en el tema.

— Según lo que pude descubrir de él, no era alguien que mostrase interés por las artes. Además, no solo es el folleto, una vez cada dos semanas tiene apuntada una clase. ¿Para qué crees que iría si solo se preocupaba por su tapadera, su negocio y su hija? Creo que sería buena idea que les hagamos una visita y descubramos si hay algo tras todo esto.

— A cantar se ha dicho, me han dado muchas ganas de aprender de pronto.

La sonrisa del líder le enfundó ánimos, recuperando un poco del humor que se había llevado el anuncio de su regreso. Juntos podrían conseguirlo, eran un equipo y su unión era su fuerza. Ahora contaban con un nuevo integrante que les aportaría un nuevo enfoque a la misión, estaba seguro de que avanzarían más de lo que pudieron hacerlo el año anterior. Vernon, The8, Hoshi, Minhyun, Scoups e incluso él mismo, habían entrenado durante su tiempo libre para estar preparados. No volverían a pillarles por sorpresa.

———————————

El silencio que reinaba en la sala de prácticas era interrumpido por el sonido de los disparos. Una a una, las balas fueron dando en el blanco sin dificultad. Su puntería y su técnica eran impecables. Nació con talento natural y los años de práctica no habían hecho más que reforzarlo. Llevaba usando pistolas desde que fue lo suficientemente mayor, aprendió a disparar al mismo tiempo que perfeccionó su canto. Adoraba el sonido que producía al quitar el seguro y al apretar el gatillo, la adrenalina que generaba al encontrarse frente a su objetivo y la satisfacción que le producía dar en la diana. Cuando la academia se encontraba cerrada y necesitaba un respiro, tomaba sus pertenencias y se acercaba a la sala de prácticas que el Dragón de Jade tenía en su sede. Aprovechaba que por las mañanas no había nadie que pudiera perturbar sus descansos, los trabajadores inútiles que seguían compitiendo por el favoritismo de su jefe no llegaban hasta la tarde. Seguía sin comprender por qué se molestaban en seguir intentando ganarse un puesto en la organización, solo los mejores terminaban en la cima, bajo las ordenes directas de Jeonghan. Los demás, los que no eran suficientemente buenos, acababan siendo tachados de estorbos y siendo asesinados por sus propias manos o por las de cualquier otro si tenían suerte. Eran muy selectos con quienes podían entrar, tenían que mantener su fama y no podían aceptar a cualquiera. Los nuevos aspirantes de ese año caerían pronto en el olvido, uno a uno dejarían de existir por haberse metido en temas que le venían demasiado grandes. En el Dragón de Jade prevalecía la ley del más fuerte. Si no lograbas ninguna victoria o cometías errores, solo te esperaba la muerte.

— ¿Nunca me darás la satisfacción de fallar para que lo vea?

La voz de Ren a su espalda le provocó una sonrisa. Daba igual donde se escondiese, siempre acababa tropezándose con él. Parecía que siempre necesitaban tranquilidad a la vez. ¿Cuántos años habían pasado desde que se conocían? Prácticamente habían crecido juntos, aprendiendo el uno del otro, descubriendo todas sus debilidades y siendo partícipes de los momentos de felicidad que ambos tenían. Fue la primera persona que conoció cuando lo trajeron a la organización y estuvo para él cada vez que la personalidad de su anterior jefe le asustaba, defendiéndole y protegiéndole. Juntos se convirtieron en lo que ahora eran, logrando el respeto de sus superiores. Juntos dieron el golpe con el que le entregaron todo el poder a Jeonghan y asesinaron al antiguo líder. Ahora, años después, seguían luchando uno al lado del otro, para sobrevivir y conseguir que Seungkwan continúe siendo el agradable chico que conocían.

— Eso de complacerte no va conmigo —Le guiñó un ojo antes de volver a mirar hacia las dianas y disparar, justo en el centro. Sin errores, la bala había dado el blanco—. Sigue soñando, lo mismo lo consigues algún día.

— No sabes lo que te pierdes —Comentó Ren, consciente del doble sentido de sus palabras. Mirando fijamente el blanco, apretó el gatillo con elegancia. Nadie podía presumir de puntería delante del maestro sin recibir una buena demostración—. La gente se muere por complacerme. 

Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar, concentrados en su práctica. El silencio solo se veía interrumpido por los disparos, uno detrás de otro. Habían iniciado una competición sin pretenderlo, como cada vez que se veían allí. La única forma de conseguir la victoria era que el otro perdiese a propósito, pero ellos no eran de los que daban su brazo a torcer con facilidad. El resultado siempre era el mismo: empate. Baekho chasqueó la lengua desilusionado, tenía la esperanza de que aquel fuese su día. Ren parecía más distraído que de costumbre y había cometido el error de creer que fallaría en algún momento de debilidad. Debía dejar de subestimarle.

— ¿Cuándo piensas saludar al nuevo juguete de Jeonghan? —Habló Baekho por fin, colocando el seguro de la pistola y guardándola en su sitio. Habían terminado de practicar por hoy, tenían que encargarse de la academia. Con Seungkwan trabajando para Joshua, no tenían a nadie que abriese por ellos y tendría que dejar la recepción vacía mientras lo sustituían en sus clases.

— Es más complicado de lo que crees...

— No podremos retrasar nuestro encuentro mucho más, lo sabes —Colocó la mano sobre su hombro y le miró directamente a los ojos. Sabía que iba a ser duro, pero debía hacerlo. Cuanto más lo retrasase, más le iba a costar enfrentar a Minhyun—. No podrá echarte nada en cara. Eras un topo, planeaste una falsa y te hiciste con su cariño. Él es su amigo, ha estado con ellos y les ha apoyado. En cuanto su orgullo ha salido herido, les ha traicionado. Tú eres mejor que él, recuérdalo.

Se masajeó el puente de la nariz para controlar el dolor de cabeza. Se había intensificado estos últimos días por culpa de las escasas horas de sueño y la cantidad de preocupaciones con las que debía cargar. Ya no solo era tratar de disimular el miedo que le producía pensar que el equipo Andromeda podía morir con aquella lucha u ocultar que su mejor amigo había desobedecido ordenes por él, ahora también tenía que lidiar con el hecho de que Seungkwan saliese con Vernon y de que no podía enfrentarse a Minhyun sin que se notase la decepción que su presencia allí le causaba. Jihoon y los demás no se merecían más daño, pero él estaba atado de pies y manos, no podía hacer nada. Como siempre, tenía que pensar en Baekho y en Seungkwan. Lo eran todo para él y para mantenerlos a salvo, tenía que hacer sacrificios, como permitir que Andromeda siguiese sufriendo.

Adoraba a Seungkwan, era su mejor amigo y, por extraño que pareciese teniendo en cuenta donde trabajaban, una de las mejores personas que había conocido. Era un error que estuviese allí con ellos y seguía teniendo la esperanza de que algún día pudiese librarse, aunque la culpa nunca lo abandonase. Vernon había conseguido hacerse un hueco en su corazón, le había abierto las puertas de su casa sin miramientos e incluso llegó a confiar en él cuando menos debió hacerlo. Si su relación daba resultado, su amigo podría conseguir una escapatoria y Vernon tendría a alguien a su lado. Sin embargo, lo que más le preocupaba a Ren era que descubriesen quienes eran o, lo que era aún peor, que Jeonghan se enterase de lo que ocurría. Además, ahora que Minhyun trabajaba para ellos, aumentaba el riesgo de que se descubriesen las mentiras que tanto le había costado crear. Sabía que era débil y manipulable, pudo comprobarlo cuando le convenció para que le consiguiese una cita con Jihoon; pero tenía la esperanza de que nunca cediese a hacerle daño a sus compañeros. Estaba decepcionado, quería gritarle e insultarle hasta quedarse sin aliento, quería hacerle desaparecer antes de que les infringiese algún daño. Sin embargo, se callaría, porque regañarle por lo mismo que había hecho, era de hipócritas.

— Ren... —Podía comprender lo que sentía su compañero, podía verlo en sus ojos. Había conocido una vida mejor, había descubierto que podían haber tomado otro camino. Él también habría vuelto así de haber sido el escogido para aquella misión. Lo entendía tan bien que no quería romper la burbuja en la que se había estado ocultando hasta ahora, pero debía recordarle cual era su lugar y lo que tendría que hacer. Si tenía que elegir entre ellos y su amigo, la respuesta estaba clara. No iba a dejar que Ren muriese—. ¿Qué pasará si te ordenen que les mates?¿Apretarás el gatillo si te piden que acabes con la vida de Jihoon?

—Yo... —Cerró los ojos un instante, reprimiendo el dolor que aquella situación le producía. Debía ser fuerte, debía proteger a su familia aunque tuviese que estar en contra de las personas que tanto le habían regalado. Si él no lo hacía, pondría en peligro la vida de aquellos a quienes se había jurado proteger. Si él no lo hacía, quien tomara su lugar no sería tan benevolente. ¿Y si acababan ordenándoselo a Seungkwan? No permitiría que asesinase a la única persona que conseguiría hacerlo feliz. ¿Y si se lo pedían a Minhyun? Aunque fuese un traidor, no permitiría que cargase con la culpa de haberles destruido a ese nivel—. Lo haré. En cuanto Jeonghan me de la orden, apretaré el gatillo. Mataré a Jihoon, los mataré a todos.

Volvieron a sumirse en un profundo silencio, Baekho preocupado por su amigo y él deseando que no tuviese que llevar a cabo sus palabras. ¿Sería capaz?¿Podría dejar a un lado sus sentimientos y actuar con la frialdad que requería? Llevaba un año suplicando no tener que volver a aquella lucha con un único final: la tragedia. Solo había dos posibilidades, o caía un solo bando o acababan muriendo los dos. Era una misión suicida y por mucha esperanza que tuviese en que nunca llegasen a aceptarla, sabía que el equipo Andromeda nunca se quedaba sentado. Si debían poner sus vidas en peligro por una causa que ellos creían justa, lo harían. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de lo equivocado que estaba Jeonghan?¿Cómo no prestó atención a que su crueldad no era buena?

— Gracias —Dijo sin más antes de adelantarse rumbo a los vestuarios—. Creo que nunca te di las gracias por lo que hiciste aquella noche —Aclaró al ver el desconcierto en su rostro.

— Haría cualquier cosa por ti, cualquier deuda que pueda tener con Jeonghan queda reducida a la nada cuando se trata de ti o de Seungkwan.

Los recuerdos de aquella noche volvieron con intensidad y tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para ocultar lo mucho que le alteraban. La desesperación de su mirada al ver que le apuntaba y el eco que sus gritos produjeron se habían quedado grabada a fuego en su memoria. Aún podía ver sus lágrimas mientras lo subía al coche y escuchar como suplicaba para que sobreviviese. Por primera vez desde que lo conoció, Ren le miró como el monstruo que realmente era y ni si quiera podía culparle. Había llegado para matar a su amigo, estaba allí para destrozarle la vida con solo apretar el gatillo y de no haber sido por lo que vio, lo habría hecho sin remordimiento alguno.

Nunca fallaba, su puntería era exquisita y aquella noche no fue una excepción. Disparó para que sobreviviese y utilizó su móvil para dejarle un mensaje al primer contacto que encontró. Esperó hasta que se lo llevaron en la ambulancia para montarse en el coche y acompañar a su amigo para que descansase un poco antes de recibir la llamada que le haría ir al hospital. Tenía que asegurarse de que siguiese vivo, no iba a permitir que Ren cargase con el dolor que la pérdida de un ser querido producía. Tomó la decisión correcta, estuvo seguro aquella noche y lo seguía estando ahora que veía la felicidad que provocaba en Seungkwan. Sin embargo, una parte de él se arrepentía, la misma que odiaba ver como castigaban a su amigo y que tuvo que soportar su lenta recuperación. Debía pagar él por la vida que permitió y sin embargo, una vez más, fue Ren quien le protegió, cargando con el castigo. Hace mucho tiempo prometió que evitaría cualquier daño que pudiesen hacerle, pero aquella noche no pudo cumplirlo. Quiso creerse el héroe por primera vez en su vida, pero estaba condenado a ser el villano.

— ¿Qué tiene ese crío para que tú y Seungkwan os desviváis por él? A este paso comenzaré a creer que es un dios o algo por el estilo —Bromeó para aliviar la tensión que se había formado.

— Te caería bien si lo conocieses, tengo esa corazonada —Pasó el brazo por sus hombros con cariño. Seguía preocupado, seguía pensando en lo que podría ocurrir a partir de ahora; pero al menos le reconfortaba pensar que no estaba solo—. Igual que tengo la certeza de que algún día caerás ante mis encantos.

— Cierra el pico antes de que me arrepienta de ser tu amigo y preocúpate por no acabar siendo el blanco de uno de los cuchillos de Minhyun.

Su móvil vibró en el bolsillo interrumpiendo cualquier réplica que pudiese hacer Ren. Aquel mensaje en la bandeja de entrada no presagiaba nada bueno. El hecho de que Hwang Minhyung se hubiese comunicado con él por primera vez desde que había entrado al Dragón de Jade, no podía significar nada bueno.

—Ren... Tenemos problemas

———————————

El DK's era la mejor cafetería que podías encontrar en la ciudad. Sus exquisitos cafés y sus inigualables dulces caseros eran conocidos por todas partes. Sin tiempo para aburrirte, cada día aparecía algo nuevo en la carta, un experimento del dueño para satisfacer el paladar de sus clientes. Con su cálida decoración y su acogedor aspecto, era el lugar idóneo para disfrutar de una cita, una salida con amigos o un poco de soledad. Abría sus puertas todas las mañanas paras acoger desde turistas que visitaban por primera vez la ciudad hasta trabajadores apresurados para llegar a tiempo a sus oficinas, pasando por estudiantes deseosos de una buena merienda mientras preparaban algún trabajo y padres que querían darle un capricho a sus hijos. Todo había sido creado para la satisfacción del cliente, desde la comodidad de los asientos hasta la rapidez del servicio.

Su fama se debía a muchos motivos y entre ellos estaba el dueño. DK se había ganado el corazón de la gente con sonrisas que hacían salir el sol y amabilidad en cada una de sus palabras. Un hombre que cuidaba con esmero su negocio, preocupándose por cada detalle y creando la atmósfera adecuada. Su agudo sentido del humor provocaba la risa de todos sin excepción, ganándose su confianza y logrando que se sintiesen cómodos a su lado. Trataba con dulzura a los más pequeños y cautivaba a los adultos con su don para la palabra. Era la estrella del lugar y raro era aquel que no supiese quién era. DK era una gran persona para aquel que se lo merecía, el mejor amigo que cualquiera podía tener y el perfecto consejero para las situaciones difíciles; pero si le preguntasen a Jihoon en aquel mismo instante, solo diría que era un increíble, enorme y molesto dolor de cabeza.

De pie en medio del cuarto que su amigo había amueblado como su despacho, observando al hombre que tenía atado sobre su sofá, Jihoon tuvo claro que no llegaría a envejecer lo suficiente. Entre los métodos poco ortodoxos de su equipo predilecto y los pequeños hobbies —si se le podía llamar así a lo que él hacía— del dueño del DK's, moriría antes de cumplir los 35.

— ¿Se puede saber que está pasando aquí? —Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho esperando a que le diera una explicación lo suficientemente buena como para no querer acabar con él allí mismo. 

— Jun necesita encontrar a un sospechoso que se ha dado a la fuga y me pidió ayuda.

Su vista viajó desde el pobre hombre maniatado hasta su amigo y viceversa, tratando de comprender la situación. Dos tazas de té descansaban en la mesita como si en vez de tratarse de un rehén al que quería sacar información, fuese alguien con quien estuviese conversando amistosamente. Los alicates en sus manos contrastaban con su radiante sonrisa, como si no fuese a utilizarlos para torturarle y fuesen un simple adorno. La tranquila melodía que se podía escuchar por los altavoces parecía fuera del lugar, como si aquello fuese una tertulia y no un secuestro.

— Dudo mucho que Jun te pidiera concretamente que le trajeses y le sacases la información a la fuerza ¿O me equivoco? —Su mirada delataba toda el enfado que trataba de ocultar.

Adoraba a DK, no iba a negarlo. Llevaba con él desde el instituto y seguían tan unidos como al principio. Le quería tanto o más que a su equipo, no podía evitarlo. Se habían ayudado mutuamente en sus peores momentos y habían reído juntos cuando llegaban los días buenos. Le apreciaba, sentir lo contrario sería impensable cuando se trataba de él. Le sacaba una sonrisa cada vez que lo notaba decaído y era capaz de aliviar con simples palabras toda la tensión que había acumulado en el trabajo. Sin embargo, cuando dejaba salir aquella parte de él que aún deseaba seguir en la banda, le exasperaba.

— Detalles, detalles —Hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia y siguió hablando tranquilamente, como si aquel hombre que se retorcía tratando de escapar no les estuviese escuchando—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí para que prefieras mi compañía a la de tu dulce amor?¿Has castigado al bueno de Seungcheol sin tu presencia y no te sientes culpable? Desalmado.

— SEUNGCHEOL NO ES MI AMOR —Se apresuró a decir, subiendo el volumen de su voz más de lo que pretendía.

— Por supuesto, él no te gusta y yo estoy disfrutando de una agradable tarde con mi nuevo amigo —Le contestó con sarcasmo, divirtiéndose ante lo mucho que se alteraba cada vez que mencionaba al líder de Andromeda—. Eres muy obvio.

— No me gusta, estás desvariando — Había vuelto a caer en su juego, olvidándose de la charla sobre el bien y el mal que le tenía preparada—. ¿Uno no puede quedar con un amigo sin que tenga que gustarle?

— Claro que puedes, lo haces conmigo y con Vernon; pero con él es distinto porque SÍ te gusta —Hizo especial hincapié en el sí para lograr que lo entendiese. Cuando hablaban de sentimientos, podía llegar a ser muy tozudo.

El ruido de un plato haciéndose añicos les hizo recordar que no estaban solos. Miraron al hombre que trataba de escapar, uno chasqueando la lengua con fastidio por haber pedido otra pieza más de su vajilla y el otro negando con la cabeza al ver el estropicio ¿Quién en su sano juicio le hacía perder a DK parte de su adorada colección? Había que ser muy valiente para arriesgarse a usar la porcelana rota como arma o un pobre iluso que no comprendía lo peligroso que podía ser su amigo cuando se le molestaba.

— Será mejor que te deje terminar, te llamo luego para contarte que necesitaba. No seas demasiado duro con él, podrían oírte desde abajo —Recomendó antes de coger su chaqueta de la percha y salir. Por mucho que lo intentase, no le haría entrar en razón y al menos Jun conseguiría la información que necesitaba. Era bueno en su trabajo, todo aquel que pasaba por sus manos acababa confesando.

— Jihoon —Llamó antes de que se marchara del todo—. Es hora de que dejes atrás a Ren y te perdones a ti mismo. Nos engañó a todos, no fue tu culpa. Deja de castigarte, mereces un poco de felicidad y tener tu oportunidad con Seungcheol.

— Lo sé, pero es complicado...

Cuando volvió a quedarse solo en su despacho, centró toda su atención en su invitado. DK era un hombre alegre y agradable, salvo cuando se encontraba frente a cualquiera que le demostrase que era un ser despreciable. Detrás de su amabilidad y su cálida sonrisa, se encontraba alguien temible para quien se lo merecía. Sus años dentro de la banda habían quedado atrás, no eran más que recuerdos lejanos de un pasado que prefería olvidar. Había empezado una nueva vida y creado su propio negocio. Sin embargo, cuando la situación lo requería, volvía a sacar sus pequeños juguetes y a encargarse de los problemas que perturbaban su paz o la de sus amigos. Le gustaba ayudar a Jihoon y a Jun en sus trabajos si lo necesitaban y enseñarle modales a los ladronzuelos que se atrevían a robar en el DK's. Es cierto que podría usar otras formas, pero como el siempre decía: las viejas costumbres son difíciles de olvidar.

— ¿Por dónde íbamos? —Se rascó pensativo la cabeza—. Ah... ya me acuerdo —Le dedicó una de sus increíbles sonrisas sin dejar de golpear rítmicamente los alicates en su mano. Adoraba cuando temblaban antes sus palabras, era su momento favorito—. Ibas a contarme todo lo que sabes.

———————————

Mientras regresaba a la planta baja, Jihoon no podía dejar de darle vueltas a las últimas palabras de DK. Sabía que debía preocuparse menos por el pasado y disfrutar del presente. Por culpa de su trabajo, Scoups y él ponían sus vidas en peligro constantemente y cualquier misión podía ser la última. El día que empezó en la organización, se prometió que no se arrepentiría de sus acciones y que viviría cada instante como si fuese su último día. Cuando Ren apareció en su vida, no dudó dos veces antes de comenzar su relación. Permitió que su corazón lo dominase, haciéndole ignorar su comportamiento extraño y permitiendo que el peligro alcanzase a su equipo favorito. Aunque no quería admitirlo, tenía miedo de fracasar de nuevo, de que empezar una relación dañase a todos. Sin embargo, ¿No había demostrado Seungcheol que era digno de confianza? Si seguía dejando que su historia con Ren dominase cada una de sus acciones, perdería lo que podía ser su "final feliz". ¿Qué pasaría si el ex-marine moría antes de que supiese lo que sentía?¿Y si lo hacía él? Tenía que borrar la idea de que estar solo era su castigo por haber fracasado y luchar por el hombre que le había regalado tantas historias, porque si lo dejaba pasar, se arrepentiría.

Tan concentrado estaba en sus pensamientos que no vio al hombre que se acercaba a él y chocó. Los dos cayeron al suelo estrepitosamente mientras los clientes miraban la escena con curiosidad. Él fue el primero en levantarse y le tendió la mano para ayudarlo.

— Lo siento mucho, de verdad. Estaba distraído y no me di cuenta.

El joven le miró con una pequeña sonrisa, aliviando un poco el malestar que sentía Jihoon por haber vuelto a tropezarse con alguien. Su elegancia a la hora de moverse lo dejó embobado unos segundos. La camisa remangada, su pelo recogido con cuidado en una coleta baja, sus facciones delicadas... Todo en él le otorgaba el aspecto de un ángel, logrando acaparar cualquier mirada.  _« wow »_  pensó  _« ¿Es real? »_.

— No se preocupe, también ha sido culpa mía. No estaba mirando por donde caminaba.

— Insisto, ha sido mia, déjeme invitarle a un café para recompensarlo.

— Está bien, pero con la condición de que no me hables de usted, no soy tan mayor —Aceptó al final las disculpas—. Soy Jeonghan —Se presentó sin dejar de sonreír. Aquella situación le parecía tan divertida que no podía evitarlo. ¿Quién le iba a decir que se cruzaría con él precisamente?

— Jihoon.

Por un segundo pensó en lo agradable que sería dejar caer un poco de veneno en su taza y ver como su vida se apagaba con lentitud, pero desechó la idea en cuanto se dio cuenta de que no sería divertido. Quería dejarlo para el final, así podría ver, impotente, como acababa con su organización sin que pudiese detenerlo. ¿Qué mejor satisfacción que ser testigo del sufrimiento de tu enemigo al perder a sus seres queridos? Ahora que lo tenía frente a él, pudo notar como el desprecio crecía en su interior. Inteligente y guapo, había logrado capturar el corazón de Ren cuando solo podía pertenecerle a él y no dejaba de cautivar a todo aquel que lo miraba. Le odiaba y quería arrebatarle todo lo que tenía, arruinar cualquier pizca de felicidad hasta que no quedase más que una flor marchita. Aquel hombre era el único que podía competir con él. Tenía tanto poder y riquezas como él, su equipo especial estaba a la altura de sus más queridos asesinos y atraía las miradas de todo el mundo por su belleza. La única diferencia estaba en que uno luchaba por destruir la ciudad y el otro, por salvarla. _« Solo quedará uno en pie y no serás tú, Lee Jihoon »_  pensó, disimulando sus más oscuros pensamientos con su amabilidad.

———————————

Minhyun entró en su casa arrastrando los pies. El trabajo le había dejado más agotado que de costumbre. No solo por el hecho de que había tenido que recorrer de arriba a abajo un edificio de diez plantas sin ascensor, sino también porque estaba defendiendo a un asesino. En cuanto escuchó como Mingyu y Scoups hablaban sobre la prueba que habían encontrado, tomó su teléfono y le mandó un mensaje al culpable. Si se lo preguntaban en ese mismo instante, diría que no se arrepentía y no estaría mintiendo. Deseaba ver la decepción en sus rostros cuando descubrieran que realmente no tenían ninguna pista clara, ver cómo volvían de la academia con las manos vacías. Estaba ayudando a un criminal a conservar lo único normal que había en su vida y eso le hacía pensar ¿Por qué Baekho era diferente?¿Qué le hacía distinto a ellos? Al fin y al cabo, tanto él como el resto de sus compañeros habían sido delincuentes y todavía mantenían algún que otro hábito de su antigua vida. ¿De verdad creían que eran mejores que los demás? ¿De verdad creían que aquella segunda oportunidad merecía la pena? Su equipo no era más que un error, una falsa para mantenerlos controlados o no acabar en la cárcel. Vivían una ilusión, no habían dejado de ser quienes eran: un hacker y un estafador que habían pasado toda su vida engañando a la gente por dinero, un ladrón que era capaz de entrar en cualquier vivienda y abrir cualquier caja fuerte que se proponía, un lanzador de cuchillos adicto a las peleas callejeras, un marine que había sido expulsado por seguir procedimientos inaceptables y, por lo que había descubierto gracias a Jeonghan, un asesino que se había dado a la fuga. ¿Qué les diferenciaba del Dragón de Jade?¿Quién había decidido que ellos eran los "buenos"? Engañaban, robaba, torturaban, mataban... No importaba que bando escogiesen, en el fondo, eran la misma escoria. Ya que tenía la oportunidad de elegir, prefería estar con los vencedores y sobrevivir.

— Bienvenido a casa Minhyun ¿Has comido ya? —La voz de Vernon le sobresaltó, aún seguía parado en mitad del pasillo, perdido en sus pensamientos—. Hemos guardado un poco de pizza por si... Hyung ¿Te encuentras bien?

— Hola Vernon, estoy bien, solo un poco cansado —Hablaba casi en susurros, señal de que necesitaba tumbarse en su cama, dejarse llevar por Morfeo y no despertarse hasta que tuviese que volver al trabajo o recibiese la llamada de Jeonghan que tanto esperaba—. ¿Hemos? —Preguntó al procesar lo que le había dicho. Quería un poco de tranquilidad ¿Por qué tendría que haber visita justo el día que menos deseaba ver a nadie?

No tuvo que responderle, Wonwoo asomó la cabeza desde la puerta del salón al escuchar sus voces y se quedó observando a Minhyun con una tímida sonrisa. Llevaba puestas las gafas como cada vez que abandonaba la oficina, la ropa del trabajo había sido sustituida por una vieja sudadera que le quedaba un par de tallas grandes y unos pantalones raídos que le hacían parecer más joven de lo que era. Parecía un adolescente preparándose para entrar en la Universidad y no el asesino altamente calificado que realmente era. ¿Jeonghan habría dicho la verdad?¿Wonwoo tendría la capacidad de matar a alguien? Parecía tan inocente... Se alejó de esos pensamientos, concentrándose en las palabras de su nuevo jefe. Él no le mentiría, no debería desconfiar.

— Hola Minhyun, Vernon casi te deja sin pizza. Menos mal que estaba yo para quitársela.

— Tenía hambre —Se defendió su pequeño compañero.

A pesar de que aparentaban tranquilidad, el recién llegado pudo notar que seguían un poco nerviosos por la misión que tenían que afrontar. Podía verlo en las sonrisas a medias que le dedicaba su amigo y en el nerviosismo que destilaba la voz de Wonwoo. Se estaban esforzando ante él para que no se preocupase y algo en el fondo de su ser se removió, preguntándose si merecía la pena hacerles daño o si realmente le ignoraban tanto como él creía. ¿Cómo podía ser malo alguien a quien le afectaba tanto una batalla?

«  _Sabes que ellos no te quieren »_

Las palabras de Jeonghan resonaron con fuerza en su mente, alejando cualquier sentimiento de culpa que pudiese tener hasta el momento. Tenía razón, a él no le querían allí. Solo estaban comportándose así para hacerle creer que no eran débiles y podían aguantarlo todo, no era una muestra de amistad, solo mantenían su orgullo intacto.

— ¡AH! —Exclamó Vernon de golpe al recordar algo importante y tomó sus manos sin dejar de sonreír—. Ya tenemos compañero de piso, Wonwoo ha aceptado y va a mudarse con nosotros —Habló entusiasmado, tan rápido que le costaba entenderle. ¿Iba a quedarse allí?¿Iba a tener que verle en su casa además de en la oficina?

— Muchas gracias por dejarme vivir aquí, me estaba dejando la espalda en el sofá de la oficina. Espero no ser una molestia.

_« Llevas siendo un estorbo desde que llegaste, nos harías un favor a todos si desaparecieses de nuestra vida. No te quiero aquí »_

— No digas tonterías Wonwoo, no molestas —Fingió su mejor sonrisa y le contestó como habría hecho con cualquier otra persona—. Bienvenido a casa, Hyung — _« Disfruta mientras puedas. Cuando recupere mi lugar, no quedará nada para ti »._

———————————

_Caminó a tientas por su casa en busca de un vaso de agua con el que poder calmar su garganta reseca. A penas era capaz de mantener los ojos abiertos por culpa del sueño. Estaba tan agotado que no entendía cómo había sido capaz de llegar hasta la cocina sin tropezarse. Miró el reloj de la cocina y bostezó. Las 4 de la mañana. Con un suspiro decidió que ya era el momento de volver a su cama y disfrutar de las pocas horas de sueño que le quedaban. En cuatro horas tendría que levantarse, preparar todo lo necesario e ir a trabajar. ¿Quién le mandaría a mudarse tan lejos del centro? Si al menos pudiesen recuperar su coche... La policía se lo llevó y le quitó los puntos después de estrellarlo contra unos contenedores durante una misión. Posiblemente, aquello no fue el motivo real de la multa. Quizás influyó el hecho de que estuviese huyendo de la policía y condujese en dirección contraria._

_Al salir se dio cuenta de que el suelo bajo sus pies estaba mojado. Tardó unos instantes en descubrir de que se trataba. Un charco de sangre se extendía por el suelo. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Miró hacia abajo una vez más y descubrió que su ropa también estaba empapada. No podía ser suya. Su cuerpo seguía intacto, sin heridas, nada que le alertase de su procedencia. ¿Sería de...? El miedo se apoderó de todo su cuerpo y buscó por todas partes el origen. Una parte de si mismo no deseaba encontrarlo. Siguió el rastro hasta su habitación sin imaginar lo que encontraría. En el suelo, tal y como lo encontró la última vez, estaba Vernon. Con un grito se abalanzó sobre su cuerpo, tratando de parar la hemorragia como había hecho años atrás. Estaba desesperado, no podía estar pasando de nuevo, no podía estar ocurriendo en su casa. Era el lugar más seguro, era su santuario, era el único sitio donde no podían alcanzarle ¿Por qué tenía que estar pasando otra vez?_

_— NO TE MUERAS, NO TE MUERAS —Gritó desesperado, pero era inútil. Había llegado demasiado tarde—. VERNON, POR FAVOR, NO ME HAGAS ESTO OTRA VEZ._

_— Soonyoung, no eres más que un pobre desgraciado._

_La voz de Ren le hizo levantar la vista del cuerpo de su amigo. Las amenazas quedaron atrapadas en su garganta y su mirada reflejó lo aterrorizado que estaba. Sostenía a The8 entre los brazos de tal manera que no podía huir de él, apuntándole a la cabeza con su pistola. Aquello no podía ser real, debía ser un sueño, tenía que ser una pesadilla... Quería correr hasta él, quería gritar hasta dejarse la garganta; pero estaba paralizado. Las piernas no le respondían, la voz no le obedecía. Tenía que protegerlo, lo había prometio, habían jurado defenderse mutuamente. ¿Por qué no reaccionaba?¿Por qué no podía moverse?_

_— Todos morirán y no podrás hacer nada para evitarlo._

Despertó de golpe, con la respiración agitada y las lágrimas cayendo sin control por sus mejillas. Desorientado, buscó a su alrededor cualquier cosa que le demostrase que había salido de aquella pesadilla, que no había sido real. Unos brazos le rodearon el cuerpo con delicadeza mientras las manos acariciaban su espalda con suavidad. Con el corazón latiendo acelerado y el cuerpo tembloroso, se aferró a él con fuerza. Temía que si lo soltaba, se desvanecería para siempre. ¿Y si aquello no era más que una mala pasada de su subconsciente?¿Y si este era el sueño?¿Y si volvía a despertar y se daba cuenta de que realmente estaban muertos? No quería seguir viviendo en un mundo en el que ya no existiese su mejor amigo, el amor de su vida.

— Soonyoung, tranquilo — Habló con toda la suavidad que su preocupación le dejaba. Le dolía verle en aquel estado, no soportaba verle despertar sobresaltado y consumido por el pánico, tan desorientado que no sabía lo que era verdad y lo que era sueño. No podía competir con los sueños, no podía salvarle de sus propios temores—. Solo ha sido una pesadilla, estoy bien, Vernon está bien, todos estamos bien.

Desde que les habían informado esta mañana del regreso del Dragón de Jade, supo que aquella noche no habría paz para Soonyoung. Los fantasmas regresarían y convertirían su noche en un tormento. Estaba tan preocupado que no había podido pegar ojo, esperando a que despertara alterado, preparado para reconfortarle como mejor sabía. Trabajó con su ordenador hasta que le oyó gritar, velando por su sueño, incapaz de concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuese él. Habían pasado muchos años desde que era él quien se levantaba llorando, reviviendo la pesadilla que cambió su vida por completo. Soonyoung había estado a su lado, consolándole. Ahora, era su turno. Mientras los sueños continuasen, no dormiría. Había prometido ser su fuerza cuando lo necesitase, mantenerlo en pie cuando las piernas le fallasen y lo cumpliría.

— No me dejes solo, no te vayas por favor.

— Tranquilo, shh, tranquilo. Estoy aquí, no pienso irme a ningún lado —Acunó su cabeza contra su hombro, tratando de calmar sus sollozos. Cuando lo veía tan triste, sentía que le faltaba el aire y algo se rompía en su interior—. Y como tú lo hagas, iré a buscarte al mismo infierno para acabar contigo —Trató de bromear para calmarle un poco y, como esperaba, surtió efecto. Sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa.

Hoshi se separó cuando se sintió más calmado, lo suficiente para poder mirarle a los ojos. Odiaba preocuparle tanto, sobre todo cuando pensaba que volvía a estar bien, que las pesadillas habían desaparecido del todo. Colocó la mano en su mejilla acariciándola despacio. Su contacto le reconfortaba y aliviaba el desasosiego que sentía. Quería esconderse en sus brazos y olvidar todo el mal que les rodeaba.

— Te amo, Minghao.

Enternecido se colocó de rodillas a su lado para dejar un pequeño beso en su frente e ir bajando por su rostro hasta llegar a sus labios. Solo él podía llamarle así, era su pequeño secreto.

— Y yo a ti, Soonyoung.

———————————

Aron despertó como cualquier otra mañana, como cada día de trabajo. Apagó la molesta alarma a tientas, consiguió sacar a un perezoso Jonghyun de la cama para que preparase un desayuno rápido, se vistió con su mejor traje y se marchó corriendo para no llegar tarde a los juzgados dónde tendría lugar el juicio que tanto tiempo llevaba preparando. Su puntualidad era ejemplar y aunque el sueño le volvía lento, nunca llegaba tarde a trabajar, ya fuese en la organización o como abogado privado. Aron despertó como cualquier otra mañana, como cada día de trabajo, pero sintiendo que algo no iba bien. Por eso, cambió el rumbo de sus pasos antes de llega a la escalera y dio media vuelta, entrando de nuevo en su casa para besarle como si fuese la última vez, como si nunca más pudiese sentir la suavidad de sus labios.

— Te quiero —Susurró, a centímetros de su boca, antes de volver a marcharse.

Salió del juzgado con una nueva victoria como cualquier otro día, como una mediodía normal. Hizo la compra para poder preparar una buena cena, recogió la ropa de la tintorería, dejó todo en su casa antes de irse a trabajar a la oficina y llamó a Jonghyun para darle ánimos antes de que anunciase a todos lo que habían estado ocultando él y Wonwoo. Estaba preocupado al saber que recordar le afectaría y quería que esa noche fuese especial. Lo calmaría con una buena cena, una película y unos cuantos besos que le hiciesen olvidar. Salió del juzgado con una nueva victoria como cualquier otro día, como un mediodía normal, pero sintiendo que pasaría algo malo. Por eso, dejó el trabajo sin acabar por primera vez desde que se graduó y llamó a la gente que le importaba como si fuese la última vez que oiría sus voces, habló con ellos uno a uno como si nunca más fuese a verlos: los miembros del equipo Andromeda, Jihoon, Jun, DK y Dino.

— Vas a ser el mejor forense de la historia, créeme, he conocido muchos a lo largo de mi vida y tengo mis años ya. Ninguno ha dado en el clavo tantas veces como lo has hecho tú en tus prácticas. No dejes que los suspensos te desanimen, solo son números en un papel.

— Gracias, Hyung. ¿Te encuentras bien? —Preguntó el más joven de sus amigos, un poco preocupado. Tenía la sensación de que aquella llamada era una despedida y no le gustaba.

— Estoy bien, tranquilo. Solo quería animarte un poco antes de que hagas las recuperaciones — Dijo tratando de sonar convincente. En el fondo creía que solo sería un mal presentimiento, cuando llegase a su casa se daría cuenta de lo tonto que había sido y se reiría de la situación. Solo estaba sugestionado, seguramente no era nada—. ¿Me prometes una cosa, Dino?

— ¿Qué cosa? —No sonaba muy convencido. Trató de ocultar su preocupación, hablando con toda la normalidad que pudo conseguir. No le gustaba como estaba resultando esta llamada.

— Prométeme que cuidaras de todos y de ti mismo pase lo que pase, que evitarás que estén tristes mucho tiempo y conseguirás que sigan con su vida.

— Te lo prometo, también te cuidaré a ti —Por alguna razón que no llegaba a comprender, sentía la necesidad de llorar mientras escuchaba a Aron; pero si su hyung decía que estaba todo bien, haría todo lo posible por creerle.

— Adiós Dino, mucha suerte y no te olvides de tu promesa —Se despidió de Chan antes de colgar, sin esperar su respuesta. No creía que pudiese controlar su voz, si continuaba hablando.

Aron se marchó a casa como cualquier otro día, como cualquier fin de jornada. Guardó en su maletín los documentos que estaba ojeando, tomó las llaves del coche del escritorio, se colocó la chaqueta que había colgado de la percha, apagó las luces y abandonó su despacho sin ocultar su nerviosismo. Aron se marchó a casa como cualquier otro día, como cualquier fin de jornada, pero sintiendo que nunca llegaría. Antes de alcanzar su coche, escuchó voces en el callejón que daba al edificio de la organización y se acercó escondido para descubrir de que se trataba. Una parte de él le instaba a volver, a ignorar lo que estaba pasando, a alejarse cuanto antes; pero lo ignoró por completo.

— Jeonghan, no deberías estar aquí —Minhyun habló, alterado y nervioso, parecía estar en un apuro, no dejaba de mirar a todas partes—. ¿Qué ocurre si nos oyen o te descubren? Deberíamos hablar en otra parte.

— Los matamos —El chico desconocido sonrió con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo, provocando que Aron se estremeciese. Durante los años que llevaba trabajando, tantos que había perdido la cuenta, nunca había experimentado un sentimiento como aquel, un terror que le heló la sangre y lo petrificó—. Tenemos que hablar de algo importante y no pienso dejarte ir hasta que me escuches.

— Está bien, pero...

— Shhh... —Colocó el dedo sobre sus labios para que dejase de protestar—. No me gusta que me prohiban hablar —Lo dijo con amabilidad, pero escondido bajo su tono había una clara amenaza—. Tu equipo va a ir a investigar la academia de mis chicos y necesito que me informes de cualquier cosa que descubran. No me gustan los entrometidos y no permito descuidos, no me defraudes —Habló muy cerca de sus labios, sin despegar la vista de sus ojos. Le estaba seduciendo. No hacía falta ser un lince para verlo, Minhyun había caído por completo en sus redes y Aron no podía creérselo. Se negaba a aceptar la verdad escondida detrás de sus palabras. ¿Cómo iba a traicionarles? Era imposib...

— Lo haré, tienen que hablar conmigo para que empiece el informe y en cuanto lo hagan, iré con...

— ¿Cómo has podido? —Murmuró Aron sin darse cuenta de que había salido de su escondite. Estaba tan decepcionado y frustrado que se movió por puro impulso, sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos. Fue en ese instante cuando lo supo, su tiempo había acabado y Jonghyun tendría que aprender a sobrevivir sin él.

Si le preguntasen a Minhyun sobre lo que ocurrió después, diría que fue tan rápido que aún seguía sin entender cómo pudo pasar. Un segundo antes, Aron había estado frente a él y en un instante había acabado en el suelo mientras la sangre comenzaba a crear un charco a su alrededor. La bala impactó en su pecho, justo a la altura del corazón, sin hacer el menor ruido. Murió en el acto. Por mucho que lo hubiese intentado, no habría podido salvarlo. Aunque le hubiese advertido, la puntería de Jeonghan era impecable y habría acabado dándole de todas formas. Había sido inevitable o al menos eso trataba de decirse para alejar la culpa. Él no había apretado el gatillo, no fue quien disparó, no era su asesino. Él no hizo nada y fue el mayor error de su vida. 


	17. A ciegas

Jihoon y Wonwoo se habían puesto de acuerdo para arruinarle la vida y no le cabía la menor duda. Lo que había empezado siendo una agradable mañana disfrutando de la comodidad de su cama mientras veía las temporadas que le faltaban de _¿Cómo defender a un asesino?_ , había acabado siendo una cita a ciegas en una cafetería que no había visto en su vida. Tras desayunar, viendo que su agenda estaba completamente vacía y que sus dos únicos amigos estaban trabajando, había decidido volver a la comodidad del colchón con el portátil. Después de la última relación que tuvo, había decidido que viviría soltero y disfrutaría de las libertades de las que carecería con una pareja. No iba a volver a caer por alguien que solo lo buscase por interés y que se marchase con otro a la menor oportunidad. Había preparado las bolsas de palomitas que necesitaría y no saldría en todo el día nada más que para ir a la cocina a calentarlas en el microondas. Su plan marchaba sobre ruedas, había acabado seis capítulos e iba a comenzar el séptimo en cuanto consiguiese un poco de agua. Antes de que pudiese llegar de vuelta a su habitación, tocaron a la puerta y tomó la mala decisión de abrir. Cuando Jihoon le saludó desde el umbral, esperando que le dejase pasar, supo que la paz había terminado.

— Jihoon ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? —Cada vez que se tomaba la molestia de ir hasta su casa, significaba que quería entrometerse en algún asunto de su vida privada—. Dudo mucho que quieras que te saque de algún problema legal, así que habla.

— Vístete ahora mismo, tienes una cita.

— Lo siento Jihoon, he quedado con Wonwoo.

Mintió como el profesional que era. Por algo podía ganar cualquier juicio por difícil que fuese. Su amigo solía ayudarle cada vez que necesitaba una coartada, así que no se preocupó cuando Jihoon le llamó para comprobar si era verdad. Sin embargo, no contaba con que su amigo era un cabrón cuando se lo proponía y le diría que se lo había inventado todo para dejarle sin escapatoria. Según su querido Wonwoo, uno de los culpables de su situación, lo hizo porque debía disfrutar la vida y no encerrarse en casa lamentándose por una relación que no había merecido la pena. ¿Por qué sentían la necesidad de meterse en su vida?¿Por qué querían ayudarle? Mentiría si dijese que no quería vengarse de Wonwoo por la traición. Tampoco estaría diciendo la verdad si negara el hecho de haberle suplicado para que le dejase volver a su casa alegando que tenía que recoger unos trajes de la tintorería

Una hora después, contra toda su voluntad, se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas del DK's y esperaba al supuesto hombre de su vida. ¿Qué se creía Jihoon?¿Qué se enamoraría a primera vista? No creía en esas historias, no eran más que cuentos para niños. ¿Y Wonwoo? Tenía que enseñarle que él podía estar bien solo, no necesitaba a nadie para sentirse bien. Era lo suficientemente adulto como para poder disfrutar de su merecida soltería y las plantas que adornarían su casa en un futuro. Quería ocultarse en montañas de trabajo y no tener que enfrentarse a nadie que pudiese hacerle daño.

— Hola, creo que eres mi cita de hoy —Al oír aquella voz, levantó la cabeza y al mirarle sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago. ¿Era eso a lo que llamaban "tener mariposas en el estómago"?

— H-hola —Quedó tan cautivado por su imagen que no sabía cómo reaccionar. Su mirada le había atrapado por completo. Debía pensar que era un completo idiota, incapaz de presentarse o de hacer algo para agradarle.

— Me llamo Aron, un placer —Se sentó frente a él sin borrar la alegría de su rostro y contagiándole a él, no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

— Jonghyun, el placer es mío —Y tanto que lo era, quería conocerlo muy a fondo.

— Si te soy sincero, no estaba muy convencido de que Jihoon me preparase una cita a ciegas —Rió al recordar como le había llamado para que dejase todo lo que estaba haciendo y se preparase para conocer a quien, según él, le cambiaría la vida—. Pero ahora que te he visto, creo que merecerá la pena haber venido.

Dejaron de creer que el amor a primera vista no existía, comenzaron a pensar que los cuentos no estaban tan lejos de la realidad. Se enamoraron despacio, sin prisa. Se quisieron con toda su alma y superaron barreras juntos. Ambos habían encontrado a la persona que les mostraría el camino a la felicidad y no se arrepentían del tiempo que habían estado juntos.


	18. Capítulo 9

_9:30 AM, oficina del equipo Andromeda_

La oficina se encontraba en completo silencio. The8 estaba demasiado cansado para protestar por cualquier cosa y trataba de no quedarse dormido sobre el regazo de Hoshi que no dejaba de acariciarle la espalda para relajarle. De vez en cuando, el mayor se acercaba y, antes de dejar un dulce beso en su coronilla, le susurraba palabras que solo ellos podían escuchar. Seguían tan alterados por las pesadillas de la noche que ninguno quería dejar marchar al otro. La situación tenía preocupado a Mingyu, porque el hacker solo se mostraba vulnerable en público cuando estaba viviendo un mal momento. Por el mismo motivo que no quería decir su verdadero nombre, fingía ser fuerte incluso cuando no lo era, temiendo que la más mínima muestra de debilidad pudiese destruirle. Ninguno conocía su verdadera historia ni lo que había vivido hasta llegar con ellos, pero estaba claro que le había afectado lo suficiente como para ocultarse constantemente ¿Qué había pasado para que estuviesen tan tristes, para que se mostrasen en público como la pareja que eran? Nadie se atrevió a preguntar, estarían allí para hablar si lo necesitaban; pero no lo presionarían.

También le preocupaba Wonwoo, que había permanecido en silencio desde que había llegado, ocultándose cerca de Jonghyun. Estaban absortos en sus pensamientos, tratando de encontrar la mejor forma de afrontar lo que tenían que contar. Durante años lo habían considerado un tabú, ninguno mencionaba lo que ocurrió, aunque siempre lo tenían presente. Ahora que tenían que dar a conocer la historia completa, la carga que habían llevado sobre sus hombros durante mucho tiempo, se había vuelto más pesada. El equipo Andromeda necesitaba la información, tenían que saber que su objetivo siempre había sido el mismo.

Jihoon se fijó en la pareja que permanecía en su mundo y abrió la boca para preguntar qué estaba pasando, pero la cerró al ver a Mingyu llevándose el dedo a sus labios para que no les interrumpiese. Si hablaba, The8 volvería a fingir que era un hombre de piedra y perderían el consuelo que se estaban ofreciendo mutuamente. Suspiró, si la misión acababa de empezar y ya estaban así ¿Qué ocurriría conforme avanzasen?¿Qué pasaría cuando sus vidas comenzasen a peligrar?

— Chicos, os hemos llamado porque antes de seguir con el plan establecido, Wonwoo y Jonghyun deben hablaros de cómo llegaron aquí. Es importante que escuchéis su historia porque tienen información del asesino del dragón que podrá completar la nuestra —Habló Scoups con calma. Una parte de él, sentía que no quería oírlo, porque cualquier cosa que pudiesen decir solo afligiría más al abogado y su nuevo compañero. Prefería permanecer en la ignorancia antes que verles hundidos por los recuerdos del pasado—. Antes de cederles la palabra, ¿Cada uno sabe lo que tendrá que hacer? —Bufó al no obtener respuesta, ¿No le prestaban atención cuándo hablaba?—. Está bien, os lo explico de nuevo. The8 se introducirá en las cámaras de seguridad del local para cerciorarse de que no hay nada extraño. Hoshi se infiltrará en una de las clases como si quisiese probar que tal le va y hablará con los alumnos. Mingyu y yo íbamos a ir con nuestras identificaciones para interrogar a los dueños y descubrir todo lo que saben de la víctima, pero me ha surgido un imprevisto y no podré acompañarlo. Irá con Wonwoo —Al ver que los dos aprobaban lo que había dicho, se quedó más tranquilo. Jihoon le había pedido que se quedase con él para hablar de unos asuntos importantes y no podía negarse—. Minhyun analizará cada una de las palabras de los vecinos a los que interrogó, buscando algo que se nos pudiese escapar. También revisará la agenda por si podemos sacar más información. Y Vernon, necesitamos que acompañes a DK para asegurarte de que no se mete en problemas. Irá a visitar a los compañeros de la víctima y a sus clientes para sacar algún dato que pueda ayudarnos. ¿Alguien tiene algo que objetar o añadir? —Ante el silencio en el que volvió a sumirse la sala, suspiró. ¿Qué les ocurría hoy? Sabía que la noticia del Dragón de Jade les desanimaría, pero no se imaginó que llegaría a tal extremo. Comenzaba a sentirse culpable por arrastrarles con él en esta misión suicida. ¿Qué clase de líder iba a dejar que se expusieran ante el mayor peligro de sus carreras?—. Wonwoo, Jonghyun, es vuestro turno.

Jihoon aprovechó que se sentaba en su silla para colocarse en su regazo como solía hacer últimamente. Scoups no puso ninguna pega, era la excusa perfecta para estar más cerca de él sin levantar sospechas. En situaciones como esta, su simple presencia lograba reconfortarlo. Siempre había sido así, desde que estudiaban en el mismo instituto hasta ahora. La separación no fue suficiente para pasar página y constantemente, durante su servicio en la marina, solía recordar lo que se sentía al hablar con él, al escuchar su risa, al estar a su lado... Llegó a pensar que se trataba de su ángel guardián, aparecía ante los peores momentos sin necesidad de llamarlo. Sin necesidad de palabras, sabía que le ocurría o lo que tenía que hacer para ayudarle. Sonrió inconscientemente al recordar cómo llegó a su casa después de tantos años sin verse, en una etapa en la que la tristeza le consumía, y le obligó a vestirse para conocer al primer miembro de su equipo y comenzar la búsqueda de nuevos reclutas. La idea le pareció tan descabellada que quiso negarse. Él no era capaz de dirigirse a sí mismo, ¿Cómo iba a llevar una unidad entera?¿Cómo iba a saber a quién reclutar sin equivocarse? Sin embargo, ahí estaba Jihoon para convencerle, para alentarle a convertirse en el gran líder que era hoy en día. Su única equivocación con la acogida de nuevos miembros, siempre le pasaría factura. Nunca debió aceptar a Ren.

Jonghyun encendió el proyector para que viesen con claridad una orla de instituto. Al principio quedaron desconcertados ¿Qué tenía que ver aquello con su investigación? Ni si quiera tenía relación con ninguno de los presentes. Ganaron la atención de sus compañeros de inmediato, demasiado curiosos como para ocultarlo.

— Os presento a la clase muerta o a la promoción fantasma, la han nombrado de muchas formas a lo largo de los años —Habló Wonwoo con calma, sin mirarles. Su vista estaba clavada en cada una de las personas que aparecían allí. Todavía recordaba sus voces, tan nítidas que no parecía que hubiese pasado tanto tiempo sin escucharlas. Era duro observar sus rostros y saber que no volverían. Había tratado de ver más fotos, pero recordarles seguía doliendo y, empeoraba, al revivir su tiempo en la cárcel.

— ¿No es así como llamaban a los alumnos que fueron asesinados en el viaje de fin de curso? —Preguntó Hoshi. La noticia salió por todas partes justo cuando estaban haciendo los preparativos para su graduación. Su clase estaba tan asustada que decidió cancelar lo que tenían planteado y se limitaron a irse de fiesta cuando acabaron la ceremonia. The8 estuvo semanas dándole vueltas a lo que habría pasado si hubiese sido su promoción y él tuvo que distraerle para que alejase los malos pensamientos. Así fue como acabaron aprovechándose de los padres de sus compañeros e hicieron uno de sus mejores timos, fue todo un éxito. Hoy por hoy seguían sin saber cómo habían perdido parte de su dinero—. Según leí en las noticias, solo hubo dos supervivientes y uno de ellos fue declarado culpable sin prueba alguna. Sinceramente, no me creo que por el simple hecho de ser introvertido, montase todo aquello. La policía no hizo bien su trabajo. Menos mal que el pobre chico se escapó de la cárcel y espero que no lo encuen... —Calló de golpe al comprender lo que ocurría. Su mirada había acabado posándose en las fotos de Jonghyun y Wonwoo, mucho más jóvenes y vestidos con la toga. Si ellos eran parte de la promoción fantasma...—. ¿Sois vosotros de verdad?¿Sois los supervivientes? —Preguntó con los ojos tan abiertos como era posible. Ahora que los tenía frente a él, no le cabía duda: la sentencia estaba equivocada. Su compañero no tenía la sangre fría que se necesitaba para cometer un acto como aquel. Incluso siendo quien era y trabajando con Andromeda, era el más inocente de todos—. Pero... ¿Cómo escapaste? ¿Cómo es que no te han vuelto a llevar si siguen creyendo que fuiste tú? —Se dirigió a Wonwoo. Los rumores que circulaban a su alrededor comenzaron a cobrar sentido.

— Lo somos, nadie más que nosotros se salvó. Tengo mis trucos, no hay nada imposible para mi y respecto a lo de encontrarme... Dejé que fuese Jihoon el que lo hiciese, le propuse un trato porque fue una de las pocas personas que no dudó de mi inocencia y ahora ningún policía puede tocarme ni un pelo sin pasar por él. Luego responderemos a las preguntas que tengáis —Añadió al ver que Hoshi quería seguir acribillándole con sus dudas—. Antes quiero que sepáis lo que pasó.

Mingyu le observó con una mezcla de sentimientos, estaba sorprendido de que se hubiese abierto a ellos y al mismo tiempo estaba preocupado por lo mal que pudiese estar pasándolo al recordarlo. Su vida había sido dura, le acusaron del asesinato de sus compañeros, le alejaron de su familia y del único amigo que le quedaba. Lo encerraron en una prisión hasta que fue capaz de escapar. Había estado huyendo desde entonces, convertido en un fugitivo e incapaz de regresar a su hogar. Se convirtió en un nómada que iba de un lugar para otro buscando un poco de libertad y ocultándose de la mirada de todos aquellos que pudiesen encontrarlo. Wonwoo tuvo que ser fuerte, dejar atrás la idea de estudiar una carrera y buscarse la vida por otros medios. Mientras que su compañero había conseguido una oportunidad gracias a Jihoon, él le había despreciado por su desconfianza. Tuvo que reprimir el impulso de abrazarlo y se limitó a sonreírle para que continuase sin miedo. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que estaría preocupado por si no creían su historia, a pesar de que no llevaban tanto tiempo juntos. Sin necesidad de escuchar lo que de verdad ocurrió, supo que él era inocente, podía verlo en sus ojos. Su pasado era el culpable de la barrera que había creado entre él y el mundo, por fin podía comprenderlo. Deseó poder borrar su sufrimiento, hacerle olvidar todo lo malo que había vivido.

———————————

_Hace mucho tiempo_

Una fiesta tras la graduación se quedaba corto para los alumnos del instituto San Patricio, que querían celebrarlo por todo lo alto. Tras varias discusiones, decidieron organizar un viaje a Jeju después de que hicieran sus exámenes para la universidad. Nada como el sol y el mar para recargar las energías después de uno de los años más estresantes de su vida. Wonwoo quiso declinar la oferta y quedarse en casa, pero ante la insistencia de Jonghyun, acabó siendo arrastrado con los demás. ¿Cómo iba a negarse si su amigo quería que estuviesen juntos antes de que se marchase a estudiar a la ciudad? Si los resultados eran buenos, acabaría yéndose lo más lejos posible de su pueblo natal para estudiar Literatura y tendrían que despedirse por un tiempo. Aunque sabían que no era para siempre y que se visitarían, tenían miedo de que la distancia hiciese mella en su amistad. Se conocían desde que Wonwoo se convirtió en su vecino, se hicieron amigos cuando entraron en el mismo colegio y afianzaron sus lazos cuando Jonghyun repitió curso, acabando en la misma clase. ¿Qué sería de su vida sin la alegría que le aportaba? o ¿Qué sería de la vida de su amigo sin que él estuviese para mantenerle cuerdo?

— Voy a la playa ¿Vienes?

Levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo para contemplar al chico que le sonreía con su bañador puesto, las gafas de sol sobre su cabeza y la mochila en la espalda. Llevaban una semana allí y aún no se había dignado a bajar, no le veía ninguna gracia a tener que exponerse bajo los rayos de sol mientras la arena se metía por todas partes y le estropeaba sus libros. Había participado en la mayoría de las actividades que habían realizado, desde excursiones a la montaña hasta visitas a los locales de fiesta; pero se negaba rotundamente a pisar la playa. Sin necesidad de responder, Jonghyun supo exactamente lo que pensaba.

— Oh, vamos Wonwoo, no seas un aguafiestas y acompáñame —Bufó, al ver que volvía a leer—. Voy a conseguir que bajes antes de irnos, ya lo verás.

Le dejó solo de nuevo con la promesa de que tarde o temprano lo arrastraría para que tomase el sol antes de que le confundiesen con un vampiro. Pasaban los años y seguía siendo tan insistente como siempre. Le convencía para que le acompañase a los bares en busca de algún tipo que coleccionar o para que saliese con cualquiera que viese medianamente decente, convencido de que necesitaba un poco de 'alegría' para el cuerpo. Como era de esperar, cada uno de sus planes acababa sin éxito. Aún recordaba la cita que le preparó con su primo. Olvidó mencionar que llevaría a su perro y cuando vio al gran animal, echó a correr tan rápido que se dio contra una farola. Le dieron siete puntos en la ceja y le salió un chichón tan grande que 'su cita' comenzó a llamarle Mr. Chichón, el niño emo. Tampoco podía olvidar aquella vez que le pidió que hiciese de su cobaya para un ejercicio de laboratorio y acabó con el pelo verde. Estuvo una semana yendo a clase con gorra para no tener que pintárselo o rapárselo.

Con el paso de las horas, el sueño fue venciéndolo. Se quedó dormido con las gafas puestas, la música sonando por los auriculares que seguían colocados en sus oídos y el libro abierto sobre su pecho. Aquella mañana no tuvo sueños, ni si quiera le asaltaron sus usuales pesadillas. Descansó tanto como su cuerpo necesitaba, sin percatarse de nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Encerrado en su habitación, se aisló del mundo. No escuchó los disparos, ni los gritos de sus compañeros. No oyó los pasos desesperados de sus amigos, ni cómo las puertas se abrían de golpe. Lo único que fue capaz de despertarle fue su teléfono anunciando una llamada entrante.

— ¿J-Jonghyun? —Preguntó adormilado—. ¿Qué pasa?

— Acabo de encontrar al hombre de mi vida —Le comentó desde el otro lado de la línea. Lo conocía tan bien que podía jurar que estaba sonriendo. Tontearía con el pobre desdichado que había encontrado, saldría con él lo que durase su viaje y acabaría llorándole a la vuelta por la mala suerte que tenía en el amor.—. Me va a invitar a comer ¿Te importa si no voy contigo?

— Claro que no, puedo vivir sin ti ¿Sabes? —Bromeó, aunque a veces dudaba si realmente podía estar sin él. Le sacaba de quicio la mayor parte del tiempo y sus personalidades chocaban con frecuencia, pero lo adoraba. Era el hermano mayor que nunca llegó a tener.

— Ve ya con los demás, iban a hacer una barbacoa y sé que si te quedas en la habitación leyendo, no comerás —Le aconsejó. Solía concentrarse tanto en sus lecturas que acababa olvidando lo que había a su alrededor hasta el punto de no sentir hambre o sed.

Siguió hablando con él mientras bajaba las escaleras. El chico no se fiaba ni un pelo de colgar sin asegurarse de que se encontraba sentado a la mesa y empezaba a comer. Le contó cómo había conocido al chico con el que tendría una cita y le puso al día de todo lo que había hecho en la playa. Jeonghan, así se había presentado, se había acercado a él con la excusa de que necesitaba ayuda para que le echasen crema solar en la espalda. Literalmente le había dicho a Wonwoo:  _« Los dioses han hecho un buen trabajo con su cuerpo, te lo juro, no había visto nada igual. ¿Tú te negarías ante un dios griego? Pues yo tampoco »._

Al llegar al comedor, un grito desgarrador escapó de su garganta. Su amigo comenzó a preocuparse en seguida y le pidió explicaciones sin obtener respuesta alguna. Las palabras habían quedado atrapadas en sus cuerdas vocales y las piernas le fallaron, cayendo de rodillas al suelo. Su vista permanecía fija en los cuerpos inertes de sus compañeros y el móvil resbaló de sus manos golpeando el suelo con fuerza.

— WONWOO. MALDITA SEA. DI ALGO —Podía escuchar los gritos lejanos de Jonghyun al otro lado de la línea—. NO TE MUEVAS. ESTARÉ ALLÍ EN SEGUIDA.

La sangre se había extendido por el suelo y empapaba sus pantalones sin que se diera cuenta. ¿Era esto lo que llamaban "estado de shock"? Su mente le decía que debía llamar al servicio de emergencia, que ellos sabrían qué hacer; pero había quedado paralizado. Estaba viviendo una pesadilla, no había otra explicación. Despertaría cuando menos se lo esperase y al bajar, los vería a todos riendo. Las personas que le habían defendido ante todos los demás alumnos del instituto y que le habían acogido sin importar sus rarezas, no podían haber muerto. Quizás si lo deseaba con fuerza, el sueño acabaría. Miró sus manos ensangrentadas y sintió miedo.

— No se mueva —Le ordenó una potente voz obligándole a levantar la cabeza—. Levántate del suelo con las manos arriba, no hagas ninguna tontería —Obedeció por inercia, como si fuese un simple títere—. Queda arrestado como principal sospechoso de asesinato —Comenzó a colocarle las esposas con brusquedad, pero él no protestó. Seguía pendiente de los cuerpos de sus amigos, tratando de adivinar cómo había podido ocurrir aquello. Solo eran un grupo de alumnos que habían ido de vacaciones para celebrar que empezarían su vida como adultos, no le habían hecho nada malo a nadie—. Tiene derecho a permanecer en silencio, todo lo que diga podrá ser usado en su contra. Tiene derecho a un abogado, si no puede conseguir uno, se le... —Oía sus palabras lejanas, en su mente solo cabía un pensamiento: Si todos estaban muertos, él no tenía derecho a seguir vivo.

Pudo ver a Jonghyun corriendo hasta él antes de que lo subiesen al coche, le gritaba a los policías como un loco. Incapaz de comprender que estaba pasando, solo podía protestar y defender la inocencia de su amigo. Era imposible que hubiese asesinado a sus compañeros. Lo conocía mejor que a cualquier miembro de su familia y no dudaría en protegerle ante la injusticia que estaba viviendo. La escena que había presenciado le había aterrorizado, pero ver como se lo llevaban había sido aún peor.

— Te sacaré de allí, Wonwoo, no tengas miedo —Gritó por última vez mientras veía como desaparecía por la carretera—. Te prometo que haré cualquier cosa para salvarte.

El juez le declaró culpable a pesar de que Jonghyun hubiese buscado al mejor abogado que pudo permitirse y que las pruebas no fuesen concluyentes. En ese momento decidió tomar las riendas de su vida, dejar atrás su sueño de entrar en la industria de la música y comenzó a estudiar Derecho. Acabó la carrera en tan solo dos años y medio, se esforzó como nunca antes lo había hecho para lograr ayudarle a él y a todos los que tenían que vivir una injusticia. Lo visitó cada semana desde el juicio, le alentó para que siguiese adelante y se hiciese fuerte. Sabía lo que estaba pensando, él también lo hacía. ¿Por qué solo ellos habían sobrevivido?¿Por qué no habían muerto con los demás?¿Por qué tenían que cargar con el hecho de ser los únicos que habían tenido suerte?

Fue en uno de sus encuentros, dos meses después, cuando todo comenzó. Wonwoo volvía a presentarse ante él con heridas por todas partes, pero se negó a contarle cómo había pasado para no preocuparle. Tenían poco tiempo y ninguna privacidad, pero necesitaba hablar con él a toda costa. No podía perder el tiempo hablando de sus problemas.

— Ha aparecido un asesino nuevo en la ciudad, todo el mundo está asustado —Le explicó con tranquilidad, le incomodaba hablar con él así. Quería recuperar la intimidad que solían tener, alejarse de las conversaciones a medias que tenían en la cárcel y la vigilancia que soportaban con cada encuentro—. En la facultad lo están usando como ejemplo para ver qué haríamos si tuviésemos que aceptar su caso. No me siento cómodo, pero no puedo dejar el ejercicio sin arriesgarme a un suspenso — Algo en el patrón que utilizaba el nuevo asesino, le traía a la memoria los recuerdos de la masacre que habían vivido y no le gustaba. Sin embargo, contárselo a Wonwoo le relajaba. Le gustaba informarle de lo que había hecho y de cómo iban sus clases. Necesitaba mantenerlo conectado a su vida y recuperar el tiempo que perdían sin poder verse.

— ¿Quién me diría a mi que el niño que acudía a mi casa lloriqueando porque iba a suspender, ahora es capaz de sacar adelante veinte asignaturas a la vez? —Bromeó para picarle.

— Perdone, Don Sabelotodo, pero ese niño que te lloriqueaba, es el mismo que pretende sacarte de la cárcel. Un respeto a tus mayores —Contraatacó, consiguiendo que Wonwoo riese por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Los dos se miraron en silencio, su tiempo estaba acabando y pronto tendrían que despedirse. Tenía que confesarle lo que planeaba desde hacía días, pero no sabía cómo. Podría tratarse de un error, algo de lo que se arrepentiría de por vida. ¿Por qué quería complicarse la vida por el culpable de su encierro?¿A caso no le había hecho sufrir suficiente? Había mil razones por las que no debería seguir adelante y muy pocas que le animasen a hacerlo, pero eran las suficientes para tomar una decisión. Necesitaba movilizarse y comenzar a tomar las riendas de la situación en la que se encontraba, sentía que les debía una venganza, que alguien tenía que hacerle pagar a ese miserable por todo el daño que había causado. Mientras que él tenía que cumplir una condena que no era suya, quien planeó la masacre de Jeju seguía dando vueltas y dañando a las personas.

— Jonghyun... —Empezó a hablar, dudando que fuese el mejor sitio para hacerlo, pero sin otra posibilidad—. Voy a salir de aquí muy pronto —Le miró a los ojos para que pudiese comprender el sentido de sus palabras—. Me haré fuerte, aprenderé a serlo y perseguiré al verdadero culpable. No voy a dejar que se salga con la suya, lo encontraré allá donde vaya —Estaba tan seguro de lo que decía que el futuro abogado quedó impresionado. Su amigo había madurado sin que él se diera cuenta—. He tomado una decisión y nada me hará cambiar de idea. Si las cosas salen mal, no quiero verte involucrado y por eso creo que lo mejor es que no nos veamos de nuevo —Le dolía alejarle, era duro tener que apartarse de la única persona en la que confiaba; pero debía hacerlo. Si le descubrían antes de lograr su propósito y veían que le había ayudado, arruinaría su vida. No se perdonaría si le arrebataban la libertad a su mejor amigo, a la única familia que le quedaba.

Al principio, Jonghyun pensó que estaba bromeando y que la idea quedaría en el olvido. Sin embargo, su mirada decidida y la fuerza en su palabras le indicaban la verdad: Wonwoo quería acabar con el culpable, costase lo que costase. Una parte de él deseaba que le incluyese en sus planes, pero otra, más asustadiza, le pedía a gritos que le hiciese caso y se alejase. Sopesó lo que podía perder, para no dejarse llevar por sus impulso y tener clara su decisión. Recordó cómo su familia le dio de lado al pensar que protegía a un asesino, al igual que pasó con la de su amigo. Seguía soltero, sin nadie que le esperase al volver a casa o se preocupase por lo que podía pasarle. Sus compañeros de clase, los amigos que había tenido toda la vida, habían muerto y la única persona que seguía a su lado estaba entre rejas. La venganza podría darle la paz que tanto ansiaba, devolverle la ilusión por seguir vivo y hacerle sentir menos culpable por no haber muerto con los demás. Wonwoo no podría conseguirlo solo, alguien tenía que protegerle. Estaban solos en un mundo que le había dado la espalda, solo se tenían el uno al otro y no dejaría que nadie le hiciese daño.

— Wonwoo, pase lo que pase, voy a estar ahí. Hagamos esto juntos, ayudaré a que salgas de aquí y daremos caza a ese hijo de puta.

———————————

_10:30 AM, oficina del equipo Andromeda_

Les contó cómo aprendió a defenderse durante su estancia en la cárcel y cómo, tras numerosos sobornos a distintos oficiales, logró salir de allí sin que se dieran cuenta. Con tan solo un año de condena, estuvo libre de todo el dolor que la prisión le provocaba. Cuando la alarma anunció que había un fugitivo, él estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para que no le encontrasen. Había sido perseguido por la policía durante mucho tiempo, viviendo escondido y apareciendo solo por la noche. Encontraron información suficiente para asociar la masacre de Jeju con los asesinatos que estaban teniendo lugar en la ciudad y descubrieron el móvil que le llevó a matar a todos sus compañeros: venganza. Había sido un vecino de su propio pueblo al que nadie recordaba, pero cuya historia todos conocían. Su hermano mayor y sus padres perdieron la vida en un accidente. El conductor y sus acompañantes estaban borrachos y se dieron a la fuga. Entre la cantidad de dinero que aportaron para que no les culpasen y que apenas había pruebas, quedaron libres. Estudiaban en el mismo instituto que Wonwoo y Jonghyun, se graduaron y fueron al viaje juntos. Posiblemente, el chico quería acabar con ellos por su familia fallecida. Al ver que no estaban solos, se les fue de las manos y terminó con todo aquel que pudiese ser testigo. Fueron cerrando el cerco de su investigación hasta descubrir que se trataba del asesino del tigre. Lo persiguieron durante años hasta que vieron que no podrían solos y Jonghyun le convenció para entregarse a Jihoon. Tenían la esperanza de que él les diera la oportunidad que necesitaban. Si había sido capaz de acoger a un grupo de delincuentes para crear un equipo, a él no le rechazaría. Les habló de sus aventuras siendo el príncipe de la noche y cómo se había extendido el rumor de que seguía atacando a la gente cuando nunca había dañado a un inocente.

Vernon miraba fijamente a sus amigos, intentando imaginar qué hubiese sentido o cómo hubiese reaccionado en la misma situación. Las distintas emociones no le hubiesen dejado pensar con claridad y habría acabado derrumbándose sin buscar ninguna salida. Estaba acostumbrado a la soledad, así que entendía lo que era luchar contra un mundo que no le apreciaba. No tuvo una familia en la que apoyarse o un lugar al que quisiese volver. Sus padres biológicos murieron cuando nació y vivió en tantas casas de acogida que perdió la cuenta. Había sido apartado durante mucho tiempo, siendo devuelto porque preferían a otros niños antes que él. No había tenido a nadie que perder hasta que llegó a la organización. Sin embargo, Wonwoo lo había tenido todo hasta que se lo arrebataron por estar en el lugar equivocado y en el momento equivocado. Desde su familia hasta sus amigos, todos se marcharon de una forma u otra, dejándolo solo a merced del mundo. El equipo Andromeda le enseñó lo que significaba tener una familia cuando el mundo le dio la espalda y había hecho lo mismo para el príncipe de la noche cuando los miembros de su propia oficina permanecían alejados de él. Había llegado a oír como dudaban de la eficacia de Jihoon como jefe por haberle aceptado. Ellos también habían pasado por lo mismo, incluso seguían recibiendo miradas desconfiadas cuando aparecían. La mayor diferencia estaba en que ellos no eran inocentes, se lo habían buscado con sus actos, aunque los rumores engrosaban sus crímenes. Wonwoo no había hecho nada para que le tuviesen miedo, ni si quiera cuando comenzó a ser el príncipe de la noche se dignó a acabar con la vida de nadie.

— Acabaremos con ese cabrón y el Dragón de Jade —Habló Hoshi con determinación. A pesar de que Wonwoo llevaba muy poco tiempo trabajando en Andromeda, le había cogido tanto cariño que le consideraba parte de su familia y sabía que Jonghyun no tardaría en unirse. Al principio se mostraba receloso, confiaba en él más que en cualquier otro que hubiese podido aparecer, pero seguía preguntándose si se volvería a repetir lo de Ren. Ahora que conocía su historia, no solo no dudaba de su inocencia, sino que quería ayudarles tanto como pudiesen. Su mayor deseo era acabar con los hombres que tanto daño habían originado en sus amigos: el asesino del tigre y Ren, el arquero de jade.

— Por una vez, estoy de acuerdo con Soonyoung. Ahora somos vuestra familia y como tal, nos encargaremos de ellos —Dijo Scoups con una de sus agradables sonrisas, reconfortándoles. Necesitaba aportar un poco de calma y relajar la tensión que la historia había creado—. Hora de trabajar, Jonghyun y Wonwoo le darán a Minhyun la información que han ido recopilando todo este tiempo para que pueda contrastarla con la que tenemos. The8, ponte con las cámaras y los demás, haced lo que veáis conveniente hasta que tengáis que iros. Si nos necesitáis, estaremos en su despacho —Informó, señalando a Jihoon.

— Tenga cuidado, capi. A su edad no es bueno tanto ejercicio —Bromeó Hoshi guiñándole el ojo. Scoups no llegó a comprender el doble sentido tras sus palabras y Jihoon no hizo nada por explicárselo, estaba buscando la forma de conseguir que la tierra se lo tragase.

— Cierra el pico, Kwon Soonyoung o te voy a dar una hostia que nos vamos a morir los dos: tú de la hostia y yo de la onda expansiva—Le gritó antes de seguir al líder de equipo fuera de su oficina.

———————————

_10:45 AM, oficina del equipo Andromeda_

The8 se levantó con un suspiro, alejándose de la comodidad que los brazos de Hoshi le brindaban. Seguía reticente a dejarle, estaba preocupado por como le afectaría en el trabajo que estuviese tan alterado y sus miedos nocturnos habían calado en él hasta el punto de sentirse inseguro. ¿Y si le pasaba algo?¿Y si los dueños de la academia tenían algo que ver, le descubrían y le herían o, mucho peor, le mataban? El recuerdo de sus gritos al despertar o de sus lágrimas, le habían dejado un nudo en el pecho que tardaría en irse. No influiría en su trabajo, nunca lo hacía; pero eso no evitaba que quisiese mantenerle a la vista en todo momento.  _« No me dejes solo, no te vayas, por favor »_. Cerró los ojos un instante al rememorar sus palabras y reprimió el impulso de dejarlo todo para estar con él.

—Deberías ir a dormir —Ignoró las protestas que le dedicó. Era el único que podían encargarse de la cámaras y no podía marcharse a descansar con él. Quería que durmiese tanto como pudiese. Necesitaba estar despierto para prestar atención a todo lo que ocurría con su misión. Además, si seguía escuchando las mismas excusas, acabaría llevándole a rastras. Su integridad era lo primero, quería volver a casa sabiendo que Hoshi seguía a salvo—. No seas un niño pequeño, no me moveré de mi silla y tú tienes que ir a bailar. Tienes que estar al 100% para no perderte ningún detalle.

— Está bien... Pero cuando acabes aquí, no me esperes. Ve a dormir a casa, llevaré la cena —Accedió por fin, consciente de que si quería hacer un buen trabajo, no podía ir dando tumbos como un alma en pena. Además, así tendría una buena razón para llevarle su comida favorita y mimarle un poco—. Adiós —Se despidió de él con una leve caricia en su hombro, reprimiendo el impulso de besarle.

The8 observó cómo se alejaba, creyendo que nadie se daría cuenta de la preocupación en su mirada. Solo quedaban Vernon, demasiado concentrado con el móvil para prestarle atención y Mingyu que parecía ensimismado. DK había anunciado que subiría a recoger al pequeño ladrón en cuanto fuese el momento y había preferido quedarse allí, en vez de estorbar a los miembros del equipo que estaban trabajando. El perfilador, por su parte, solía quedarse pensando en sus teorías cuando estaba apunto de salir a una misión. Era imposible que alguno se hubiese percatado de su expresión. Sin embargo, estaba equivocado, Mingyu era demasiado perspicaz como para pasar por alto que algo le perturbaba y no le dejaría en paz hasta que hablasen. Sentía el deber de protegerlos a todos por ser el primero, incluso a aquellos que eran mayor que él. Cogió una silla cualquiera y se sentó a su lado mientras comenzaba a introducirse en el circuito de vigilancia de la academia, pensando en la mejor forma de comenzar esa conversación. En el pasado había esperado pacientemente a que alguno de los dos le confesara que iba mal, ahora que se repetía la misma historia, no tendría la misma paciencia. Hoshi podía desahogarse con The8, pero él no. Lo guardaba todo en lo más profundo de su corazón para no tener que añadirle una carga más a su compañero y acabaría pasándole factura.

— ¿Ha tenido otra pesadilla?

The8 paró en seco de teclear, dejando el código a medias. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Hoshi le había hecho prometer que nadie se enteraría y él había cumplido su palabra.

— Cuando Vernon seguía en el hospital, solía dormir mucho en la oficina. Le oí gritar una de esas noches y fui yo quien le tranquilizó. Me contó que te costaba mucho conciliar el sueño y que el no iba a ser un estorbo más, así que prefirió quedarse en el sofá con la excusa de que tenía que trabajar —Le confesó al ver su mirada desconcertada—. Gritaba el nombre de Vernon o el de alguno de nosotros, dependía del día, y después te llamaba a ti con desesperación.

— Idiota, así que era por eso... —Murmuró casi en un susurro, imperceptible para cualquiera. Aquellos días llegó a pensar que Soonyoung se había hartado de su falta de cariño o de las veces que dejaba pasar las oportunidades a su lado. Cuando volvió a dormir con él, no hizo preguntas, simplemente se dejó llevar. Tenía miedo de que no le gustase la respuesta o de que la calma que habían vuelto a conseguir, desapareciese. Ahora que sabía la verdad, se sentía tranquilo y querido. Era innegable lo mucho que Hoshi se preocupaba por él—. Sí, ha tenido otra. Hacia mucho que no volví...Espera ¿Me llamaba? —De pronto, cayó en las palabras de su amigo y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Siempre gritaba 'Minghao', no usaba su mote y dudaba que hubiese sabido controlar su subconsciente en la oficina. Había procurado borrar por completo toda huella de quien fue una vez y solo a él le dejaba llamarle así. Nadie más conocía cual era su nombre de verdad, hasta ahora...

— Tienes tus razones para no querer que lo sepamos y no te juzgaré por ello. Soy una tumba, no se lo diré a nadie ni lo usaré —Giró la silla para poder mirarle—. Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo ¿Verdad? —No iba a acribillarle a preguntas. A él no le gustaba que lo hicieran consigo mismo y no iba a hacerlo con su amigo.

Abrió la boca dispuesto a contar lo que le atormentaba, a confesar sus mayores miedos, pero Vernon se les acercó interrumpiendo cualquier posibilidad de desahogarse. Suspiró, ya tendrían tiempo de seguir con la conversación cuando volviera de la misión o cuando él se fuese. Mientras le escuchaba, continuó introduciendo el código y derribando las defensas del sistema seguridad. En unos minutos tendría el control de las cámaras de Ad Libitum. Para ser una simple academia de canto, tenían un sistema de seguridad muy complejo.  _« Interesante » pensó « ¿Qué escondéis, chicos? »_.

— Sé que no debería preocuparme por esto cuando tenemos trabajo, pero... ¿A dónde llevo a Seungkwan? Le dije de dar una vuelta este sábado y aceptó. Cuando le pregunté a dónde quería ir, me dijo que como eligió el otro día, ahora me tocaba a mi.

— A jugar al paintball—Propuso The8, presionando la última tecla y revelando las imágenes de las cámaras de seguridad. Ninguna de ellas funcionaba con sonido, pero era experto leyendo los labios. Al girarse, vio a su amigo mirándole muy serio y supo que lo siguiente que diría sería un:  _« ¿Cómo voy a llevarlo a que nos peguemos tiros en la segunda cita? »_ —. Es divertido, os reiríais mucho y es más original que cualquier otro lado —Cortó antes de que las protestas saliesen de sus labios.

Mingyu le dio la razón, sorprendido por la repentina confianza que demostraba. ¿Desde cuándo se ponía a aconsejar a la gente? o, lo que era más extraño, ¿Desde cuándo daba consejos sobre citas? Con el pasar de los años, se estaba ablandando y se dio cuenta de que no le importaba. No iba a competir por el título de "Celestina" del grupo, pero no le importaría aconsejar de vez en cuando.

— Si no, el Museo Nacional del Vino y la Vid, está haciendo catas gratuitas con la compra de la entrada. Cualquier parte vale, así que deja de lloriquear o me meto en tu móvil para conseguir tus mensajes con Seungkwan.

Retiró lo que estaba pensando, The8 siempre sería él mismo. Antes de poder añadir algo más, DK irrumpió en la oficina como solía hacerlo. No llamaba. Entraba como si estuviese en su propia casa y si interrumpía conversaciones ajenas, le daba igual. Mingyu intentaba convencerle de que fuese más cuidadoso, pero lo ignoraba por completo. Le había ofrecido ser parte del equipo, no solo un colaborador; pero se negó. Solía decirle que la vida de aventuras se había acabado para él, aunque era una afirmación cuestionable si se tenía en cuenta la de trabajos que solía hacer a escondidas.

— ¿Hablando de quedar con tu novio, Vernon?

— No es mi novio —Se apresuró a añadir el chico, apartando la vista.

— Claro que no, igual que Jihoon no va acabar acostándose con Scoups.

The8 dejó escapar una carcajada que se apresuró a ocultar tapándose la boca y Mingyu se limitó a mirar a otra parte, tratando de no reírse. La organización al completo, no solo el equipo Andromeda, intuía que entre ellos había algo y que si no pasaba nada, era porque no se atrevían a dar el paso. Las apuestas sobre cuánto tiempo les llevaría empezar una relación se habían convertido en el pan de cada día, incluso ellos habían participado.

— Vernon, no seas tan tonto como tu líder y bésalo ya de una vez —Le aconsejó DK con una de sus resplandecientes sonrisas—. ¿Qué os pasa en este equipo con las relaciones? Sois un desastre.

El hacker bufó al comprender que esa pregunta también iba dirigida para él. Recordaba la primera vez que Hoshi le dijo lo que sentía antes de besarle. No lo rechazó, a pesar de que su consciencia le pedía a gritos que lo hiciese. Eran amigos desde que descubrió a qué se dedicaba y decidió ayudarle con un par de trucos de hacker si se repartían equitativamente las ganancias. Por aquel momento, necesitaba el dinero con urgencia y no dudó en recurrir a él para ello. ¿Cómo iba a aprovecharse de él estando tan borracho?¿Cómo iba a romper su confianza de aquella manera? Habían quedado para celebrar que por fin dejarían sus respectivas casas y que habían conseguido dinero suficiente para comprar lo que se les antojase. Cuando su amigo llevaba las copas suficientes como para soltarle la lengua, le confesó lo mucho que le gustaba y lo complicado que era ver como solo le consideraba su amigo. Lo besó con tanta dulzura que no pudo evitar corresponderle. Después de todo, el también lo estaba deseando. Su relación podría haber comenzado allí, pero al día siguiente fingió que no recordaba nada. Se había comportado como un completo idiota porque estaba asustado.

— WOW —Exclamó Vernon sacándole de sus recuerdos—. No sé que harán el jefe y el líder, pero esos dos sí que se lo están montando bien.

Miraron a la pantalla para ver que le había llamado la atención, encontrándose con la escena menos pensada: dos chicos se movían rumbo a una puerta sin vigilancia mientras se devoraban el uno al otro. Era imposible ver bien sus facciones, se habían posicionado de la manera perfecta para que las cámaras no los captasen. Desaparecieron por la puerta que había detrás del mostrador y no cabía la menor duda de lo que planeaban hacer a continuación.

— Creo que no deberíamos haber visto eso... —Dijo The8 con un susurro.

———————————

_10:45 AM, academia Ad Libitum_

Baekho observaba a Ren con los ojos entrecerrados, concentrado en sus palabras. Llevaba toda la mañana explicándole cómo debía reaccionar y hablar para que no descubriesen nada sospechoso en sus palabras. Era la primera vez que debía enfrentarse a un interrogatorio, por lo que era consciente de sus carencias. Mientras escuchaba atentamente el pequeño sermón sobre dejar atrás su actitud rebelde y hacer caso a todo lo que le pidiesen, se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien en las cámaras. El sistema de alarma se había encendido y la luz que indicaba si estaban siendo vigilados, se encendió. Con rapidez, tiró de la camiseta de Ren para acercarlo y le besó para ocultar su rostro. Fue un acto impulsivo. Lo único que quería era impedir que le viesen, debía conseguir que su identidad pasase desapercibida para quien estuviese detrás de la intromisión porque no había duda de que tenía que ver con Andromeda. No pensó que su compañero le correspondería, ni que le seguiría el juego hasta entrar por la puerta que daba a su casa. Tampoco creyó que acabaría alargándolo más tiempo del necesario, a pesar de que estaban a salvo. Al sentir una mano en su espalda reaccionó por fin y lo apartó bruscamente. Acababa de cruzar la línea que se prometió no atravesar nunca y lo peor había sido lo mucho que le había afectado. Las piernas le temblaban y sus labios cosquilleaban, necesitando más.

— Han entrado en nuestras cámaras, podían haberte visto —Explicó tratando de calmar su respiración—. No te hagas ilusiones —Le dijo cuando vio la sonrisa que aparecía en su rostro. No podía ocurrir de nuevo. Subió las escaleras con intención de encerrarse en su habitación, preguntándose por qué había tenido que hacerlo.

— Si quieres repetir cuando nadie nos vigile, sabes donde encontrarme —Le dijo Ren con socarronería mientras le veía desaparecer en el interior de su hogar. Sonrió al oír cómo le gritaba un 'IMBÉCIL' y daba un portazo; pero su felicidad se esfumó al recordar que no habían sido los labios de Jihoon—. ¿Algún día podré olvidarlo? —Se preguntó a sí mismo mientras seguía los pasos de su amigo. Era importante que lo dejase marchar, para poder continuar con su propia vida. No le importaba si no encontraba el amor nunca más, era su castigo por todo el daño que había ocasionado. Por eso, se conformaba con poder recordarle sin que doliese.

———————————

 _12:30 AM, despacho de_ Jonghyun

Jonghyun se apartó de los demás, pidiéndole a Minhyun y Wonwoo que le esperasen para poder coger una llamada importante. Sonrió automáticamente al escuchar la voz de Aron al otro lado, era algo que hacía mucho últimamente. Su historia había sido de película. Después de una cita a ciegas a la que habían acudido por obligación, había acabado enamorándose del mejor abogado que la ciudad podría encontrar. Aún recordaba los nervios que sintió cuando se llamaron por primera vez, después de despedirse de la cita, y la emoción que sintió cuándo aceptó ir al cine con él. Aquella fue la segunda cita y el primer beso, el día en el que supieron que lo suyo merecía una oportunidad. Todavía no sabía que ocurría al final de la película. Cada vez que trataban de verla, rememoraban su cita y acababan perdiéndose el uno en el otro entre besos que robaban el aliento. Después de ese día, fue tan fácil quedar con él como respirar y llegó un punto en el que no podía ver un futuro sin él.

— ¿Ha ido bien? —Le había llamado pensando que podía darle ánimos antes de su reunión, pero el juicio se había alargado tanto que para cuando pudo coger el teléfono, ya habían acabado de contarlo todo.

— Perfectamente, se lo han tomado muy bien y eso ha sido suficiente para que Wonwoo no se desanime. ¿Vendrás a casa esta noche? Sé que te tocaba a ti hacer la cena, pero he encontrado una receta nueva y quiero preparártela ¿Me dejarás mimarte un poco? —Escuchó su risa y sintió que era el hombre más feliz que había pisado a la tierra. Aún se sorprendía de que estuviese a su lado y se preguntaba si realmente se lo merecía. Había tenido ser muy bueno en su otra vida para poder compartir la nueva con un hombre como Aron—. Hay que celebrar que has ganado ese juicio.

— Iré, estaré allí a la hora de siempre. Adoro cuando me consientes.

Wonwoo le llamó con insistencia, pidiéndole que dejase de hablar por teléfono y les ayudase para acabar a tiempo. Debía prepararse para empezar la investigación con Mingyu. Tenía que recoger sus nuevas identificaciones, conseguidas tras meses de insistencia, y hablar sobre cómo harían las preguntas. Cuanto más preparados estuviesen, menos pistas se les escaparía. Necesitaban conseguir un buen perfil de los dueños de la academia.

— Tengo que dejarte antes de que se desesperen, adiós, te veo luego.

— Jonghyun... —Hubo una pausa antes de que hablase de nuevo—. Nada, olvídalo. Recuerda que te quiero y que mi vida no habría tenido sentido sin ti. Gracias por ir a aquella cita a ciegas, por estar a mi lado y por haberme amado tanto.

Colgó antes de que pudiese contestarle, dejándole con la sensación de que se estaba despidiendo de él. No le gustó. Su voz sonaba más preocupada que de costumbre y eso le inquietaba. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta esta mañana? Tuvo la tentación de llamarle de nuevo y pedirle que fuese con él a la oficina, pero sabía que le molestaría si interrumpía su trabajo por un absurdo presentimiento. Le había dicho que le vería luego, así que todo estaría bien. Tendrían una cena como solían hacer en sus días libres y disfrutarían de una buena noche. Tenía que dejar de preocuparse por los malos presentimientos, porque solo eran eso, "presentimientos".

———————————

_4:30 PM, casa de Seungcheol_

Hace muchos años, si le hubiesen dicho a Jihoon que acabaría llevando a Seungcheol a comer con segundas intenciones o que accedería a ir a su casa, se habría reído en la cara de su interlocutor. Desde que se conocían, lo había considerado un amigo muy importante y cualquier pensamiento romántico hacia él, quedaba descartado. Ignoraba sus miradas, sus palabras cariñosas o su cercanía. Seungcheol esperaba paciente a que volviese a él cuando empezaba una relación que sabía que acabaría mal y lo consolaba hasta que lo olvidaba para ir en busca de otro tipo que le haría daño. Lo acompañaba a casa cuando bebía de más y pasaba horas enteras escuchando sus problemas. Ante sus ojos, siempre fueron actos de un buen amigo y no de un pobre adolescente enamorado que soñaba con un buen final. Hubo un tiempo en el que DK y Jun trataban de conseguir que le viese como algo más que un amigo, pero no tardaron en rendirse al ver que prestaba más atención a cualquiera.

Jihoon recordaba a la perfección una de las discusiones que había tenido con sus amigos, poco antes de que Scoups se graduase y entrase en la marina. Las palabras de DK se habían quedado grabadas a fuego:  _«Estaremos a tu lado aunque nos separemos, acudiremos a tu llamada cuando nos necesites, pero estamos cansados de que nuestras palabras se conviertan en un "te lo dijimos", de tener que esperar a que te estrelles para ir a recomponerte porque no eres capaz de escucharnos»_. Le había contestado, no iba a quedarse sin replicarle: _«Seokmin, ¿Qué culpa tengo de que todos sean unos cabrones?»_. Era la misma respuesta que daba siempre, sin darse cuenta de que había alguien que merecía la pena a su lado. Jun, terminó la conversación con una de las frases que más se repetiría durante años cuando la atracción por Seungcheol se hizo evidente.  _«Todos no, las cosas serían distintas si le prestases atención a Scoups»_. Ninguno de los tres volvió a sacar el tema o mencionar a su amigo, sabían que acabaría en una nueva discusión y era lo último que necesitaban. Lo echó de menos cuando se marchó, pero seguía sin interesarse por él más allá de su amistad. Incluso cuando lo encontró de nuevo y le convenció para aceptar ser el jefe de la unidad que quería crear, siguió viéndole de la misma forma. Volvió a enamorarse de un imbécil como antaño y él espero hasta que todo terminó para consolarlo, se había convertido en una vieja costumbre. ¿Quién le diría que acabaría viéndole de otra manera después de tenerle a su lado cuando Ren les traicionó? Le prestó atención a sus miradas, a sus palabras cariñosas y a sus acercamientos. Poco a poco fue dejando atrás al joven del Dragón de Jade y sus pensamientos fueron ocupados por Seungcheol. Por fin, su camino había tomado el rumbo correcto.

Sentado en el sofá de su casa, paseaba la mirada por las fotografías que decoraban la pared junto al televisor. Se vio a él mucho más joven, posando junto a sus amigos en la plaza donde solían quedar para pasar la tarde. Tardaron media hora en poder sacar una decente, el resto fueron guardadas en el baúl de la vergüenza y solo las sacaban cuando querían reírse. También tenía enmarcadas una de las muchas que se sacaron en una de sus entretenidas sesiones probando filtros, las que habían sacado en sus cumpleaños, algunas de sus viajes juntos y las de la fiesta de despedida que le celebraron antes de que se marchase a la marina. Había estado muchas veces en su casa, pero nunca se fijó en la carencia de fotos de su periodo en el ejercito, pasaba del instituto a sus días con el equipo Andromeda, como si quisiese borrar esa parte de su vida. Sonrió al verse junto al resto el día en el que comenzaron su aventura juntos, inaugurando la oficina que ahora les pertenecía. Se había negado a salir en la foto, pero acabo aceptando tras la insistencia de Scoups y apareció haciendo el tonto a su lado. Vernon, que les había estado observando, no pudo parar de reír y quedó inmortalizado. Minhyun rodeaba a Mingyu por los hombros, mostrando la camaradería que siempre habían tenido y sonrían abiertamente ante la cámara. The8 posaba con la clase que le caracterizaba, usando uno de sus muchos jerseys mientras que Hoshi le observaba con un brillo especial en los ojos, mostrando lo mucho que le amaba. Fue uno de los días más felices de su vida, como el que mostraba la siguiente foto: el día en el que Ren se mudó con él. El equipo al completo le había ayudado a trasladar sus pertenencias al piso que habían conseguido y decidieron agradecérselo con un gran banquete. La mesa repleta de comida, que se veía en la foto, no tardó en desaparecer. Vernon comió tanto que tardó una semana en recuperarse y Minhyun no dejó de recordárselo. ¿Cómo iban a imaginar que todo terminaría con una traición, un corazón roto y uno de ellos al borde de la muerte?

— ¿Sí? —Contestó al teléfono por inercia, perdido en sus recuerdos.

— Buenas tardes, Jihoon —La voz de Aron le devolvió a la realidad, sonaba tan alegre que no pudo evitar pensar que era una falsa, una representación que ocultaba lo que de verdad estaba sintiendo. Era una vieja y fea costumbre que había adquirido para no preocuparle—. He llamado a tu casa y al despacho, pero no estabas ¿Interrumpo algo?

— Estoy con Seungcheol... Ha llegado el momento —Le confesó a su amigo. Cuando hablaba con él, sentía que podía confiarle cualquier cosa. Era más calmado que el resto de su equipo y el que más tiempo había estado a su lado después de DK y Jun—. Puede sonar tonto teniendo en cuenta que estamos en un momento difícil, pero necesito hacerlo. Es hora de dejar atrás el pasado y centrarme en mi presente mientras lo tenga.

— Me alegro de que por fin hayas tomado la decisión, él es tan torpe que no se da cuenta de que no le rechazas. Pensaba que tendríamos que hacerle un croquis para que actuara de una vez, menos mal que vas a tomar la iniciativa —Bromeó, pero su risa era más pagada de lo que acostumbraba—. Nuestro trabajo es complejo, cualquier día puede ser el último. No dejes pasar la oportunidad y aprovecha el tiempo que tengas con él.

— ¿Estás bien, Aron? —Preguntó con la esperanza de que le contase cual era su problema. No le gustaba oírle hablar como si todo fuese bien, cuando podía sentir que no. Odiaba que le dejasen sin respuestas, preocupado e incapaz de ayudar.

— Lo estoy, solo llamaba para darte las gracias por haberme dado la oportunidad que nadie quiso darme y por haberme convencido de ir a conocer a Jonghyun. Eres un buen amigo, no lo olvides nunca. Incluso con tu carácter indomable y gruñón. Dile a Seungcheol que no se esfuerce hasta el agotamiento, es un buen líder aunque él crea lo contrario. Nada de lo que ocurrió o pasará es su culpa —Oyó un suspiro al otro lado de la llamada. Sonaba cansado —. Adiós, Jihoon.

— Nos vemos, Aron... —Contestó al pitido que indicaba que había colgado. No le había dejado responderle como le hubiese gustado y se había quedado con una mala sensación en el cuerpo. ¿Por qué le había dado las gracias de pronto?¿Por qué tenía que darle el recado a Scoups si podía hacerlo mañana cuando llegase a la oficina? Algo no estaba bien. ¿Habría algún problema en el juzgado, algún juicio había ido mal?

 _« Mañana le haré un interrogatorio y si descubro que Jonghyun le ha hecho daño, acabaré con él »_  se dijo a sí mismo, tratando de tranquilizarse y quitarse el nudo que se había formado en su interior. Sus recuerdos regresaron a la última vez que quedaron a solas, Aron sonreía más que de costumbre y cuando quiso saber qué le pasaba, se limitó a decirle que era el mejor amiga del mundo por haberle dado la oportunidad que necesitaba para ser feliz. Días después, descubrió que los dos abogados habían decidido vivir juntos y eso le tenía en una burbuja de alegría difícil de romper. ¿Debería volver a salir con él? Hacia mucho tiempo que tenían que lidiar con un montón de problemas y apenas tenían tiempo para ellos, les vendría bien a los dos. Decidió que hablarían y quedarían para ir a ver la película que tanto les gustaba, la misma que reponían todos los años y nunca se perdían. Era el momento de prestarle más atención a su amigo, brindarle el apoyo que merecía y conseguir que su voz no sonase tan triste.

———————————

_5:00 PM, habitación de Chan_

_«Serán los mejores años de tu vida», «ya verás la de fiestas que tendrás», «el instituto es mucho más difícil», «ligarás mucho», «te ayudará con tu futuro»_... Las palabras de sus padres y sus mayores sonaban en su cabeza con sarcasmo. Era muy fácil creer tanta habladuría cuando acabas de graduarte y ves ante ti un futuro brillante. Años después, sentado frente al libro de Anatomía II, se preguntaba por qué había sido tan ingenuo o qué estaba haciendo con su vida. Prefería preparar una taza de café antes que estudiar una asignatura que volvería a suspender una y otra vez. Soñaba con tener su propia cafetería, dejando atrás el estrés que los exámenes le ocasionaban. Deseaba convertirse en un buen médico forense para ayudar a la policía con sus investigaciones, pero el proceso hasta lograrlo le estaba costando más de lo que esperaba, desilusionándole por completo. Con cada fracaso, perdía el entusiasmo. Recordó lo que le había dicho DK y sonrió: _«¿Seguro que no quieres que me encargue de tu profesor? Una tarde a solas con él y no volverá a suspenderte»._ Ojalá no hubiese sido una de sus muchas bromas, le ahorraría perder el tiempo como lo había estado haciendo estos años. Solía hacer chistes con eso, como cuando se ofreció a "hablar" con su casera para que le dejase pagar más adelante. The8, siguiendo los pasos de su jefe, también solía ofrecer su ayuda: _«Dame dos minutos y tendrás el mejor expediente que encontrarán, nadie podrá saber quién ha sido»._  ¿Cómo iba un funcionario a hackear el sistema informático de la Universidad? Aunque deseaba que fuese real para no tener que amargarse en sus últimos días de vacaciones, sabía que era imposible. Al menos podía contar con sus amigos, sobre todo con DK quien estaba dispuesto a aliviar cualquier situación de estrés que estuviese viviendo y le animaba como ningún otro. Una sonrisa tonta se dibujó en sus labios como solía ocurrir cuando pensaba en su jefe.  _« Dios, Chan, tienes que dejar atrás este estúpido enamoramiento. Ya no eres un crío y él paga tus facturas »_  se recriminó a sí mismo.

Apoyó la mejilla en el libro, tratando de alejar sus pensamientos de esa sonrisa que tanto le alegraba el día y poder concentrarse en lo que estaba estudiando. El teléfono comenzó a sonar y lo descolgó, sin moverse. Estaba agotado, le iban a salir los términos médicos por las orejas y su mente comenzaba a dispersarse con cualquier cosa.

— Hola ¿Quién es?

— Hey, Dino ¿Qué te pasa? —La inconfundible voz de Aron sonó al otro lado del teléfono y no pudo evitar suspirar. El mayor de sus amigos era el único que podía hacerle recuperar la concentración cuando se desanimaba por los suspensos. Aún no comprendía cómo lo conseguía, aunque pensaba que podía ser por la experiencia que había adquirido con los años—. ¿Problemas con el examen?

— No me entra nada más en la cabeza —Se lamentó, pensando en lo bien que le hubiese sentado que su jefe no cerrase la cafetería—. ¿Para qué estudio? Me va a suspender igual, tiene mi cara fichada —Escuchó su risa y no pudo evitar bufar, no tenía gracia. Las convocatorias se le estaban agotando y no podía permitirse un nuevo suspenso—. Es verdad, no hay forma de que apruebe. Me odia, lo sé. No lograré acabar la carrera en mi vida.

— Yo también tuve más de un profesor insoportable y mírame, ahora no hay juicio que no pueda ganar —Le alentó, aunque él nunca había llegado a suspender. Era un buen estudiante y la mayoría solía adorarle—. Vas a ser el mejor forense de la historia, créeme, he conocido muchos a lo largo de mi vida y ninguno ha dado en el clavo tantas veces como lo has hecho tú en tus prácticas. No dejes que los suspensos te desanimen, solo son números en un papel.

— Gracias, Hyung. ¿Te encuentras bien? —Preguntó Dino preocupado. Lo que había comenzado con una charla sobre lo mal que iba en la universidad, había acabado sonando como una despedida y no le gustaba. Quería seguir acudiendo a Aron cuando lo necesitase y ayudarle cada vez que se lo pedía. Además, era él único que sabía sobre su enamoramiento y le gustaba la forma en la que le consolaba, tomándose en serio sus problemas. Muchos solían achacarlos a su juventud y no le tomaban en serio.

— Estoy bien, tranquilo. Solo quería animarte un poco antes de que hagas las recuperaciones — Dijo tratando de sonar convincente—. ¿Me prometes una cosa, Chan?

— ¿Qué cosa? —La sensación de que algo iba mal no se iba, quería decirle que no colgase y que siguiese hablando con él hasta asegurarse de que todo estaba bien.

— Prométeme que cuidarás de todos y de ti mismo pase lo que pase, que evitarás que estén tristes mucho tiempo y conseguirás que sigan con su vida.

— Te lo prometo, también te cuidaré a ti —Por alguna razón que no llegaba a comprender, sentía la necesidad de llorar mientras escuchaba a Aron; pero si su hyung decía que estaba todo bien, le creería—. Y tú nos cuidarás a nosotros —Añadió por impulso, aferrándose a la idea de que nada malo pasaría.

— Adiós Dino, mucha suerte y no te olvides de tu promesa —Se despidió de Chan antes de colgar, sin esperar su respuesta.

Los estudios dejaron de tener importancia, cerró el libro de Anatomía y se marchó de allí lo más rápido que pudo. Necesitaba tranquilizarse y solo había un sitio donde podía hacerlo, el DK's. Entrenaría sus habilidades hasta que se sintiese mejor. Aunque estuviese cerrado, tenía las llaves y podía entrar cuando quisiese. Ya estudiaría otro día, tenía que quitarse la sensación de pérdida que se había aferrado a él. Al día siguiente, le pediría a Aron que le ayudase un poco con alguna de sus técnicas de estudio, así se aseguraría de que todo iba bien.

———————————

_6:00 PM, recepción de Ad Libitum_

La vida está llena de encrucijadas, situaciones en las que debes elegir entre seguir la razón o dejarte llevar por los sentimientos. De tus decisiones depende si sobrevives o eres destruido, si eres capaz de afrontar los obstáculos que aparecen en tu camino o te lanzarás al precipicio buscando la salida más fácil, si eres el ganador o un simple perdedor. Baekho había aprendido por la fuerza a no escuchar su corazón y pensar cada una de sus acciones y palabras. Mientras, crecía, fue viendo cómo los errores se sucedían uno tras otro y acabó creyendo que se debía a su naturaleza pasional. La primera vez que se dejó llevar por un sentimiento, cometió el peor error de su vida. Condenó su existencia a seguir las órdenes de un desalmado que le cegó durante años para que creyese que era lo mejor que le había pasado. Deberle la libertad a Jeonghan hacia que la idea de venderle el alma al diablo fuese un billete directo al paraíso. Desde entonces ha estado pensando fríamente y calculando cada uno de sus movimientos para no volver a equivocarse, pero eso no le salvaba de arrepentirse. La segunda vez que se dejó llevar por el corazón, no supo clasificarlo como un error o un acierto. Había conseguido salvar a su amigo de entrar en una profunda depresión, pero no de las consecuencias del castigo. Se debatía entre su deber, el cariño que le tenía y el miedo que le produjo ver sus heridas. Volvió a convencerse de que la lógica era su mejor aliada hasta que llegó la tercera vez y vio que la felicidad de sus seres queridos era más importante que cualquier problema que él tuviese. No informar de que Seungkwan estaba en contacto con uno de los chicos de Andromeda y ver el brillo de sus ojos cada vez que salían o hablaban por teléfono, fue la mejor decisión que había tomado. La academia, el baile, Seungkwan y, sobre todo, Ren, le mantenían a flote e impedían que el arrepentimiento hiciera mella en él. Pagar por sus delitos merecía la pena si conseguía verles a salvo.

— ¿Suspirando en horario de trabajo? —La risa de su joven amigo llamó su atención, fijándose en la cantidad de clientes que debía atender y había ignorado—. Adiós chicas, nos vemos el miércoles que viene —Se despidió de sus pequeñas alumnas mientras veía cómo sus padres se las llevaban a casa y volvió a prestarle atención a su amigo—. No me digas que alguien ha capturado el corazón del hombre de los "nunca repito" y los "no volveré a llamarte".

— Muy gracioso, me estoy riendo — Le dijo con sarcasmo, aunque en su mente apareció la imagen de un hombre que no debería estar allí.  _« Mierda »_  pensó  _« ¿Qué me está pasando? Solo fue un estúpido beso »_.

Su mirada se desvió hacia el chico que se adentraba con calma a la sala en la que se impartiría la siguiente clase, olvidándose por completo del fastidio que sentía por la insistencia de su amigo sobre su vida amorosa. Había llegado. Kwon Soonyoung estaba aquí para hacerles creer que solo pretendía aprender un poco. Minhyun había estado en lo cierto y odiaba cuando los demás tenían más razón que él: Andromeda no se detendría con su investigación—. ¿Me decías algo? —Volvió a fijarse en Seungkwan al notar su mano moverse frente a él con insistencia.

— Hoy estás extraño, más te vale contarme que te pasa después. Me voy a clase, atiende a la gente o dejaré de pagarte.

Antes de que pudiese replicarle que era él quien se encargaba de la contabilidad y el dinero que recibía cada uno, se perdió por las puertas que llevaban a la clase. Solo esperaba que nada le ocurriese, sería un problema que cometiese un error justo el día en el que le tenían allí. La fachada que habían construido y su única válvula de escape podía derrumbarse como un castillo de naipes al más mínimo error. Si perdían la paz que Ad Libitum le proporcionaba, estarían perdidos y viviendo en un completa pesadilla las veinticuatro horas del día.

Muy cerca, apunto de llegar a la entrada, Wonwoo observaba a Mingyu mientras caminaban. Había pasado de acostumbrarse a su presencia a fascinarse por él. Solía prestarle atención a su manera de andar, a los pequeños gestos que hacía inconscientemente, a su mirada perdida en algún remoto pensamiento o a la forma en la que sujetaba el café en sus manos, tratando de calentarlas con él. Estaba cediendo ante sus encantos y no quería remediarlo. Le gustaba dejar la máscara cuando estaba a su lado, no preocuparse de que su seriedad pudiese malinterpretase y sentirse libre para ser él mismo. Disfrutaba de la confianza que tenían, de sus silencios cómodos y sus noches bajo las estrellas. Sin embargo, deseaba dar un paso más, cruzar una línea nueva y traspasar juntos las fronteras.

— Mingyu... —Murmuró cohibido. Buscaba las palabras adecuadas para no parecer desesperado, siguiendo los consejos que Jihoon le había dado cuando le contó lo que pensaba sobre el perfilador:  _«Sé tu mismo»_ —. Me gusta mucho nuestras reuniones en la azotea, pero...

Mingyu contuvo el aliento al escucharle. ¿Se había cansado de verlo fuera del trabajo?¿Había empezado a molestarse por estar a su lado?¿Querría alejarlo tan pronto? Las dudas lo asaltaron y tuvo que cerrar los ojos para tranquilizarse. Pensaba que lo rechazaría, había estado esperando este momento desde que se vieron por primera vez; pero no había estado preparado para que fuese tan pronto.

— No sabes lo mucho que me está costando —Suspiró al ver que era incapaz de seguir. Cerró los ojos y se armó de valor suficiente para confesarle lo que tanto deseaba—. Me gustaría que hiciésemos algo más, la azotea se ha quedado pequeña y quiero estar contigo, descubrir otras cosas. ¿Mañana vendrías conmigo a un sitio? Te gustará.

En su mente se había imaginado un millón de escenarios y mil formas de alejarle, lo que nunca se esperó, fue que no pronunciase un  _« es mejor que solo mantengamos una relación profesional »_ sino que dijese un  _« quiero estar contigo »_. Incapaz de contestar, se limitó a asentir y aceleró el paso para llegar cuanto antes a la recepción. Si se hubiese girado en ese mismo instante, habría descubierto la pequeña sonrisa que le dedicó Wonwoo o el brillo de sus ojos mientras le miraba. Si el destino que les aguardaba no fuese tan incierto, habría imaginado como sería un posible futuro a su lado; pero se limitó a abrirle las puertas para que pasase y centrarse en el presente.

— Buenas tardes, bienvenidos a Ad Libitum ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo? —Preguntó el joven del mostrador con amabilidad. Su cuerpo parecía sacado de una revista de culturismo, el de alguien que pegaba más dirigiendo un gimnasio que una escuela de canto.

— Buenas tardes, sería tan amable de contestarnos unas preguntas, no tardaremos mucho—Mingyu le enseñó la identificación que les daba derecho a actuar como la policía y le devolvió la sonrisa para tranquilizarlo. Si estaba ocultando algo, no podían permitirse que huyese por miedo—. ¿Conoce a Kim Jaehyun? —Preguntó en cuanto asintió.

 _« Que empiece el espectáculo »_ pensó Baekho mientras su mirada se dirigía de uno a otro. Iba a demostrar que era un profesional del espectáculo y dejaría a los actores de Hollywood por los suelos ante su brillante interpretación.

— Claro, es el padre de una de mis alumnas —Su voz estaba cargada de preocupación cuando habló, como si realmente le importase lo que pasase con aquel hombre estúpido—. ¿Ha ocurrido algo? Hoy no ha venido a clase y...

— ¿Ha notado algún tipo de comportamiento extraño por su parte? —Le cortó Wonwoo, impaciente. Cuanto antes acabase, antes podrían volver a la oficina y seguir con la investigación.

— La verdad es que no. Adora a su niña, siempre sonríe cuando la ve y suele ser muy amable con nosotros. Después de todo, tratamos muy bien a la pequeña.

— ¿Se ha reunido con el señor Jaehyun fuera de aquí? —Siguió Mingyu, mucho más amable que su compañero.

 _« Una lástima que estés pillado por él, eres lo suficientemente atractivo como para formar parte de mi colección »_  pensó al analizar al príncipe de la noche. Recordaba su rostro de aquel fatídico día, pero los años le habían sentado muy bien. Sintió que había entrado en el juego del policía bueno y el malo, pero no se dejaría amedrentar. Era experto en disimular cualquiera de sus emociones y podía fingirlas con tanta facilidad que parecían reales. Le había hecho un favor a esa pobre niña, le había ahorrado que su padre la arrastrase a un mundo horrible entre drogas y el mercado negro. Siguió contestando a cada una de sus preguntas con naturalidad, incluso fingió sorpresa cuando le explicaron que el hombre estaba muerto. Susurró un  _« era un buen hombre »_  y un  _« ay, la pequeña Kim, tiene que estar pasándolo mal »_  con su mejor expresión de tristeza. ¿Cuándo le harían entrega del Oscar al mejor actor?

Nunca llegaron a terminar el interrogatorio, el insistente tono de llamada de ambos teléfonos sonando sin descanso los interrumpió. Fue Mingyu el que consiguió cogerlo, el primero en recibir la noticia y el que se abrazó a Wonwoo incapaz de llorar, sintiendo que podría caer en cualquier momento. Incapaz de procesar lo que le estaban contando, le susurró palabras de consuelo mientras trataba de llevarlo lejos de allí. Fue él quien mantuvo la calma para decirle que debían irse, pero que vendrían pronto y quien tuvo que conducir rumbo al hospital, sintiendo que no era suficiente bueno para apoyar a sus amigos.

Baekho les observó marcharse con pesar. No le preocupaba que pudiesen aparecer de nuevo, siempre tendrían al traidor para avisarle. Tampoco le molestaba que le hubiesen interrumpido en medio de una conversación. Era el motivo de la llamada la que pesaba sobre sus hombros, la que oprimía su pecho y le hacía debatirse entre hacer lo correcto para el Dragón de Jade o romper las reglas por su amigo. La vida está llena de encrucijadas, situaciones en las que debes elegir entre seguir la razón o dejarte llevar por los sentimientos. De tus decisiones depende si mantienes a los que te importan a tu lado o vives solo, si tomas la iniciativa o dejas que te arrastren a un futuro incierto, si vives el presente o sigues en el pasado. La cuarta vez que permitió que su corazón decidiese, se sintió en paz.

Esperó a que todos se marchasen para cerrar la academia, abrió la puerta que llevaba a su casa y subió las escaleras de dos en dos siguiendo un impulso. Buscó a Ren por todas partes y cuando lo encontró, le susurró las palabras que nunca tendría que haber pronunciado: « _Aron ha muerto. Lo han asesinado»._  Lo abrazó mientras se derrumbaba, lo acunó en su pecho hasta que su llanto se calmó como tantas otras veces él había hecho Baekho cuando empezó en la organización. Dejó que gritase, que dejase salir todo su dolor y no se alejó de su lado. Deseó haber podido evitar otra muerte, haber sido él quien desviase la bala.

— Perdóname, Aron —Murmuró Ren en sus brazos antes de caer rendido.

La cuarta vez que escuchó sus sentimientos, supo que había elegido la opción correcta. Necesitaba saberlo, enterarse por otra persona que no fuese su asesino. Lo llevó hasta la cama y se permitió dormir a su lado, sin soltarle, temeroso de que saltase del borde del precipicio y él no pudiese cogerle.

———————————

_6:30 PM, nave industrial refugio de los Galvin_

La periferia de la ciudad estaba poblada de enormes naves industriales. La mayor parte habían quedado abandonadas y solo un pequeño sector seguía usándose con fines comerciales. Tras el incendio que arrasó con la zona sur, las bandas se habían trasladado al norte y solo unos pocos privilegiados conocían su nuevo emplazamiento. Las disputas por el territorio habían acabado con la victoria de los Galvin, la más poderosa de las bandas, originaria de la zona, y su antiguo pasado. Su infancia había consistido en pasar horas enteras allí encerrado, ayudando a sus mayores a preparar la mercancía y aprendiendo a manejarse por su cuenta. Cuando vieron su potencial y se fijaron en que su brillante sonrisa y su bondad quedaban eclipsadas por la escoria de la humanidad que colocaban frente a él, decidieron ascenderle. Su papel principal consistía en "hablar" con sus invitados y sacar la información que necesitaba mientras se retorcían de dolor bajo sus propias manos. Cerró los ojos un segundo, reprimiendo el torrente de sentimientos contradictorios que le invadían y recordándose a sí mismo que no debía acabar con todos los que encontrase por su camino.

— Hyung, viene alguien

Concentró su mirada en las figuras armadas que se acercaban hasta ellos, pero no se inmutó. Continuó apoyado en la puerta de su coche, tarareando una dulce canción y dejando traslucir su habitual alegría. La escoria no le amedrentaba, solo le provocaba risa. Vernon seguía sin acostumbrarse a su faceta criminal. Cuando le veía preparando café u horneando algún bizcocho, olvidaba lo que era capaz de hacer.

— Mirad a quien tenemos aquí —La desagradable risa del nuevo le provocó una mueca de repulsión en su rostro. ¿Por qué había accedido a ir con él hasta allí?—. La rata de DK y su pequeña cría. Dime, chaval, ¿Qué clase de puta tuvo estómago para irse con él?

De no haber sido por la mano sobre su estómago, hubiese cometido la locura de saltar sobre ese hombre que se dignaba a faltarle el respeto a su amigo y a él.

— Si fueses tan inteligente como dices ser, te fijarías en que no tiene la edad para ser mi hijo y que tus palabras suenan horribles para mis delicados oídos —Contestó, provocando las risas de sus compañeros y un coro de  _« Ese es nuestro DK »_  y  _« Nunca cambiarás »_ —. Ahora, ve a por quién esté al mando y dile que no tenemos toda la tarde.

Vernon observó asombrado su coraje, ¿Siempre había sido así? Abrazaba a sus antiguos compañeros entre sonrisas y bromas que solo ellos entendían. Era sorprendente que siguiese llevándose bien con ellos después de todo. Le pusieron al día con aquellos datos que le interesaba y podían revelar. Hablaron de cómo el líder acabó uniéndose a un hombre de negocios que les abrió las puertas al éxito, pero que este había muerto mientras volvía a casa. DK omitió que era ese el motivo de su visita y se limitó a seguir escuchándoles atentamente. Vernon no quedó desplazado a un segundo plano, le acogieron con confianza y le ayudaron a participar en la conversación. Según sus propias palabras:  _«Cualquiera que sea capaz de aguantar al pequeño Dokyeom sin querer matarle, se gana nuestro respeto»._

El teléfono sonó y cuando se lo llevó al oído para saber quçe ocurría, su mundo se vino abajo. DK tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para comprender qué ocurría y cuando por fin fue capaz de decírselo, les pidió que se disculparan ante el líder con la promesa de que volverían, lo subió al coche y condujo con rapidez, deseando poder estar con los demás. Su sonrisa desapareció por primera vez en mucho tiempo y el brillo de su mirada dio paso a una profunda tristeza. Aguantó las lágrimas hasta que apagó el motor frente al hospital y se abandonó a ellas sobre el volante. Vernon cogió de nuevo el pequeño aparato que había destrozado su tranquilidad, bajó del coche para conseguir un poco de privacidad y llamó a la única persona que podía ayudarle a buscar un sentido a su vida cuando le habían arrebatado a una de las personas más importantes de su vida.

— Seungkwan...

———————————

_7:00 PM, aula I_

La música se detuvo en cuanto pulsó el botón y las voces dejaron de sonar. El nuevo alumno que había querido probar la clase, pillaba el ritmo con tanta facilidad que no tuvo que parar de cantar en ningún momento. Parecía un profesional, ajustándose a sus compañeros y adaptándose a los cambios con facilidad. Debía conseguir que se quedase. Con él en su equipo, podrían ganar con facilidad el próximo certamen. Se negaba a caer ante el equipo de New Century, la académia con la que competían cada año. Creían que tenían las mejores voces de la ciudad, pero estaban equivocados. Ad libitum era lo mejor que iban a encontrar y sus alumnos estaban a la altura de sus profesores.

— Hey —Saludó Seungkwan con una sonrisa.

Hoshi reprimió un bufido de frustración. Si el profesor seguía apareciendo, no podría hablar con los compañeros y tendría que volver el miércoles siguiente. No iba a negar que cantar le relajaba, pero prefería dejarlo para su intimidad y no tener que venir todos los días para seguir trabajando. Sus prioridades estaban claras, no podía perder el tiempo en un hobby y cuanto antes saliese de allí, mejor.

— Buen trabajo, eres el primer alumno que intenta entrar y es capaz de adaptarse a la primera ¿Has pensado ya si vas a apuntarte? Eres lo que mi equipo necesita.

— Muchas gracias —Sus ojos se cerraron al sonreír. Cuando llegase a casa, le contaría a The8 que alguien más había halagado su voz—. Aún no. Tengo que ver cómo podría compaginarlo con el trabajo —La frustración desapareció al fijarse en que era mucho mejor engañar al profesor, conseguiría mucha más información que con los alumnos—. Soy Soonyoung, encantado —Examinó de arriba abajo al chico, buscando cualquier aspecto que pudiese resultar sospechoso. Si seguía los pasos que le había enseñado Mingyu, solo era capaz de ver que estaba ante alguien divertido, que se dejaba llevar cuando cantaba.

— Seungkwan, espero verte por aquí más a menudo. Quiero ver qué más sabes hacer.

Los teléfonos sonando a la vez les interrumpieron, se excusaron con una sonrisa sin imaginar que aquella llamada les uniría. Ninguno llegó a imaginar que sería el comienzo de una relación sin arrepentimientos para Seungkwan y de una pesadilla para Hoshi o qué sería el principio de una amistad en la que la música sería la protagonista.

En cuanto escuchó sus sollozos incontrolables y un leve  _« S-Soonyoung »_  supo que algo iba mal. The8 pocas veces dejaba mostrar el lado que consideraba débil, prefería reprimir las lágrimas tanto como pudiese y fingir que estaba bien para no preocupar a nadie. En el momento en el que oyó un triste  _«Aron, Aron...»_ antes de volver a sucumbir al llanto, supo que no volvería a ver a su querido amigo. El alma abandonó su cuerpo cuando el pequeño consiguió reprimir las lágrimas y terminó de darle la noticia:  _«Ha muerto»_. Solo comenzó a moverse cuando le pidió con palabras entrecortadas:  _«V-ven al hospital, por favor, t-te necesito. N-no puedo pasar por esto solo»._

A unos pasos de distancia, Seungkwan oyó al dueño de su propia llamada con el corazón encogido. Era la primera vez que no había palabras alegres o bromas, se estaba derrumbando al otro lado del teléfono y él no podía sostenerle. Trató de tranquilizarlo para descubrir lo que pasaba. De todos los motivos por los que querría contactar con él, nunca pensó que sería por la muerte de un amigo. Lo necesitaba, se lo había suplicado. Le había pedido que le acompañase porque no sabía cómo seguir adelante mientras sus compañeros caían como una torre sin su pilar más importante. Cuando empezó a hablar con él nunca atribuyó un significado profundo a lo que sentía, pero cuando le escuchó romperse al otro lado de la línea, todo cambió. Tomó sus cosas y corrió en busca de su moto. Haría cualquier cosa por él y si debía abandonar todo para estar a su lado, lo dejaría atrás para alcanzarle.

— ¿Vas a algún sitio en particular? —Preguntó siguiendo un impulso, algo le decía que aquel chico que cantaba como los dioses también necesitaba su ayuda.

— Al hospital...

— Sube, vamos al mismo sitio.

Acelerando por las calles de la ciudad, su destino quedó sellado.

———————————

_7:00 PM, casa de Seungcheol_

Los créditos de la película comenzaron a aparecer en la pantalla del televisor. En algún momento de la película, Scoups había acabado pasando el brazo por sus hombros mientras Jihoon se apoyaba contra él. Su corazón había aumentado el ritmo y temió que se diese cuenta. No era la primera vez que acababan así, pero lo sentía distinto. Tenía la sensación de que había cambiado algo y la magia impregnaba el ambiente. Tuvo el impulso de empujarlo con suavidad para dejarlo a la distancia perfecta para observarlo. Acarició su mejilla con delicadeza y descendió la mano por el cuello. Había dejado de pensar en si estaba bien o no, su cuerpo no le respondía y tampoco le importaba.

— Seungcheol... —Susurró Jihoon inclinándose hacia adelante, apoyando las manos en su pecho.

Hace años, si le hubiesen dicho a Scoups que estaría apunto de besar al hombre de sus sueños, se habría reído en la cara de sus interlocutores. Durante mucho tiempo se había acostumbrado a ser su sombra, a acompañarlo en el camino y consolarlo cuando le necesitaba. Se mantenía al margen de sus relaciones e incluso colaboró con alguna de ellas. Pensó que la marina sería suficiente para olvidarlo, pero cuando volvió a por él para que aceptase embarcarse en la aventura más loca que le habían propuesto, su corazón latió con tanta fuerza que creyó que se desmayaría. DK y Jun intentaron animarle para que interpretase esto como una segunda oportunidad, pero desistieron cuando vieron que lanzaba su felicidad a la basura y lo ayudaba a comenzar una relación con Ren. Aún recordaba las palabras de DK, calaron en lo más profundo de su ser: « _Has desperdiciado una oportunidad para unir a tu amor con tu mejor amigo. No sé si es que eres tan tonto como pienso o tienes miedo »_. Jun fue mucho más conciliador, pero sus palabras dolieron tanto como las suyas: _« Entiendo que quieras verle feliz, pero a costa de qué ¿De tu felicidad? »._  En aquel momento quiso ignorarlos, pero ahora que le tenía tan cerca, fue consciente de la verdad tras sus palabras. Alejaba su felicidad por miedo a perderlo para siempre.  _« Se acabó desperdiciar el momento, es ahora o nunca »_  pensó.

Antes de que reaccionase, Jihoon acortó la distancia que les separó y unió sus labios con intensidad. El tiempo se detuvo, el mundo dejó de moverse a su alrededor. Solo eran ellos dos, no había nada ni nadie que pudiese estropear el momento. Saborearon sus labios con tanto ímpetu que temieron desgastarse y dejaron que las manos exploraran sus cuerpos hasta grabar su tacto. La vida comenzaba a tener sentido y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintieron en casa, uno en brazos del otro. Sin embargo, el destino era un adicto al juego y aún tenía un reto para ellos.

Tras cuatro llamadas, no les quedó más remedio que separarse. La insistencia solo podía significar que algo grave había pasado y si lo dejaban pasar, se arrepentirían. Seguían siendo jefes, seguían teniendo responsabilidades.

— ¿Sí?

— J-Jihoon—Minhyun sonaba tan alterado que se asustó. Cogió con fuerza la mano de Scoups y puso el manos libres—. Aron... ha muerto.

Creyó que se trataba de una broma, que estaban jugando con él, pero el llanto desconsolado de Jonghyun que escuchó de fondo, no le dejó la menor duda. Solo el brazo de Scoups sobre sus hombros le mantenía anclado al mundo. ¿Debía llorar?¿Gritar? Sentía el cuerpo lejano, como si no le perteneciese. ¿Ya no podría volver a oírle?¿No volvería a ver su sonrisa? Esto no podía estar pasando, era imposible. Aron no podía estar muerto, no podía haberles dejado cuando más le necesitaban. Aún tenía una relación que explorar, una vida que disfrutar. No podía haber muerto.

———————————

_5:45 PM, despacho de Jonghyun_

Comprobó por última vez que todo estuviese en su sitio, cogió su cartera y apagó las luces para salir de allí. En su cabeza hacia una lista con los ingredientes que necesitaba para preparar la cena e incluso pensó en lo que utilizaría para preparar una de las tartas que tanto le gustaban. Le había descuidado por culpa del trabajo y apenas le había prestado atención aún sabiendo que estaba preocupado. Haría todo lo posible para que pasase una buena moche y se olvidara de lo que le perturbaba. Todo iría bien mientras estuviesen juntos. Con una sonrisa en los labios, llevó la mano a su bolsillo para asegurarse de que los billetes de avión siguiesen ahí . Sería la mejor noche de sus vidas y le demostraría, que si era con él, no tenía miedo a arriesgarse. Recordaba con claridad la conversación que habían tenido poco antes de mudarse juntos. Habían ido de picnic al parque de siempre y descansaba con la cabeza apoyada sobre las piernas de Aron. Las caricias en su pelo le estaban sumiendo en un agradable sopor y no tardaría en quedarse dormido. Le había susurrado con voz tranquila, como si estuviese hablando para sí mismo:  _« Cuando era pequeño, mi padre siempre me prometía que iríamos a Londres. Esperaba con ilusión a que llegasen las vacaciones, pero nunca lo cumplía. Con el tiempo me dije que iría algún día, pero los estudios y el trabajo ocupan todo mi tiempo. Desistí, no iba a ver la ciudad de mis sueños, pero ahora que estás conmigo... ¿Vendrás conmigo algún día? Quiero verla antes de morir y si es contigo, todo irá mejor »_. Consciente de la relación que tenía con su familia, no tardó en incorporarse y quedar cara a cara. Él no había dudado en decirle:  _« Te prometo que no morirás sin ver Londres, iremos juntos, pase lo que pase »_. Fue uno de sus besos más dulces, disfrutando de los rayos de sol sobre ellos y la idea de un futuro juntos. Estaba seguro que ese viaje sería lo mejor de sus vidas y con tal de verle feliz, no había dudado en prepararlo todo para darle una sorpresa. Llevaba una semana buscando el momento para decírselo y por fin había llegado el día.

— ¡Eh, Minhyun! ¿Todavía sigues aquí?

El aludido agachó la cabeza en cuanto vio quien le hablaba. ¿Cómo iba a mirarle a la cara cuando era el único que sabía que el cuerpo de Aron seguía tirado en la calle?¿Cómo iba a hablar con él cuando no evitó su muerte? Era un maldito traidor y no se merecía que le prestase atención. Ni si quiera fue lo suficientemente valiente para llamar a la policía y alertarles de lo sucedido. Si tuviese que explicar lo que había presenciado, no habría sabido contestar. Hablaba con Jeonghan sobre lo que debía hacer cuando apareció, a partir de ahí todo se transformaba en recuerdos confusos que se entremezclaban entre sí. Era incapaz de reconstruirlos en el orden que le correspondía, no sabía decir qué ocurrió antes o después. El sonido de un disparo y un cuerpo cayendo, él tratando de gritar algo que no llegó a salir de sus labios, la sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro de Jeonghan, la decepción en la mirada de Aron, un  _« te perdono, Minhyun »_  perdiéndose con el viento, su cuerpo temblando, la voz de su amante ordenándole que regresase a su puesto, las escaleras interminables, las sonrisas a los trabajadores de la organización... El momento en el que llegó a sentarse en el sofá de su oficina era incierto, pero sentía que de no haberlo conseguido, las piernas le habrían fallado dejándole caer estrepitosamente en suelo.

— ¡Minhyun! —Volvió a llamarle Jonghyun, sin prestarle atención a su mirada perdida o a la confusión en sus ojos. Solía desaparecer en su mundo con frecuencia cuando tenían mucho trabajo y no dormía suficiente—. ¿Te pasa algo?

— Oh, perdona, no te había oído llegar —Le dedicó una sonrisa que no se reflejó en sus ojos. Solo estaba actuando para salvar su pellejo. Andaba por un campo de minas que le haría saltar por los aires con el más mínimo paso en falso—. ¿A qué se debe tanta felicidad? —En cuanto formuló su pregunta, se arrepintió.

— Al final me he armado de valor y he comprado los billetes de avión. Me voy con Aron en cuanto tengamos vacaciones. Tenías razón, era mejor no dejarlo pasar —Le enseñó lo que guardaba en el bolsillo como un niño ilusionado ante unos caramelos—. Nos vemos mañana, no quiero que llegue y me encuentre cocinando.

— Hasta mañana —Añadió con un leve movimiento de su mano.  _«No llegará a casa, no habrá viaje, no habrá un mañana para vosotros...»_

El teléfono comenzó a sonar antes de que cruzase el umbral, obligando a Minhyun a presenciar las consecuencias de su error. Mientras le veía contestar con una sonrisa y un  _« Aron, ya voy para casa »_  escapaba de sus labios, supo que era la peor persona que había nacido en la tierra. Recordó el día en que Aron le llamó para confesarle lo que sentía, estaba nervioso y no sabía cómo empezar:  _« Creo que me he enamorado, verle feliz hace que existir merezca la pena y no puedo dejar de reír cuando estoy a su lado. Tengo miedo, Minhyun, ¿Qué hago si acaba mal?¿Qué pasa si soy el único que le quiere tanto que no puede respirar? »_. Sus palabras sonaron seguras y aún hoy no se arrepentía del consejo que le había dado:  _« Arriesgate, hyung. He visto como te mira y estoy seguro que eres lo mejor que le ha pasado en su vida. Los dos estáis asustados, pero juntos podréis con todo. Te prometo que os apoyaré hasta el final, porque quiero ver como crece vuestro amor »_. Tuvo que reprimir la emoción que le oprimía el pecho, debía fingir hasta que él supiese la noticia.

— ¿Es familiar de Aron Kwak? —Pudo oír con claridad la voz de una mujer desconocida al otro lado y lo supo, aquella era la llamada que le arruinaría la vida a su amigo y la que demostraba que era un traidor.

_« Lo siento, hyung, no cumplí mi promesa »_

— Soy su pareja, ¿Quién es usted?¿Por qué tiene su teléfono? —La preocupación en su voz borró cualquier rastro de su felicidad.

Un nuevo recuerdo acudió a la mente de Minhyun, tan cálido como cuando lo vivió. Arrastraba a Aron por las calles de la ciudad buscando un traje que le quedase bien para una boda a la que le habían invitado. Entre bromas, dejó escapar uno de sus deseos de futuro:  _« Si un día Jonghyun y yo nos casamos, ¿Serás mi padrino? »_. Se sorprendió al principio, siempre había creído que tenía más relación con Scoups, incluso solía reírse más a menudo con DK, por eso respondió con más entusiasmo del que mayor esperaba:  _« Claro que sí, ya os podéis ir casando que quiero prepararte la despedida del siglo »_. La risa de Aron seguía resonando con la misma alegría que aquel día.

— Soy la doctora que le recibió en el hospital, usted aparecía en sus contactos de emergencia y... — La pobre mujer no pudo continuar con tranquilidad, la interrumpió en cuanto escuchó "hospital".

_« Lo siento, hyung, ya no habrá ninguna boda »_

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido?¿Está Aron bien? —Le temblaban las piernas, caería en cualquier momento y él tuvo que reprimir el impulso de sostenerlo. Aún no era el momento.

Pensó en el día en el que apareció ante él por primera vez. Tras una pelea difícil, pero que acabó ganando, fue trasladado al hospital de urgencias. Cuando despertó descubrió que no estaba solo y aunque quiso ocultarlo, se sintió tranquilo por primera vez desde que le echaron de casa. Sus palabras calaron en su corazón como si supiese lo que debía decir para convencerle de irse con él: _« No eres un monstruo, solo necesitas un hogar y nosotros podemos dártelo. Te prometo que si aceptas el trabajo y vienes conmigo, tendrás la familia que tanto has deseado. Tienes un gran corazón, lo sé, y por eso quiero darte la oportunidad que te mereces »_. No pudo hablar, el llanto era tan incontrolable que tuvo que abrazarlo para que se calmase.

— Lamentamos informarle que el señor Kwak ha muerto —Las terribles palabras que la médica pronunció, le hizo cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

_« Lo siento, hyung, después de todo sí soy un monstruo »_

— No. No. No. Debe ser una broma, tiene que estar equivocado, no puede estar hablando en serio —Jonghyun gritó con desesperación a la pobre mujer que no tenía la culpa, sintiendo que su mundo se estaba haciendo añicos. El aire en la habitación se volvía más pesado con cada segundo que pasaba.

Aron solía acompañarle a la biblioteca cuando preparaba su examen de Perfilación Criminal para ayudarle. Por eso, cuando le dieron los resultados de la primera prueba, fue a quien acudió. Recordar el orgullo que transmitía su voz, le hacía feliz:  _« Sabía que podías ¿Ves? Eres más listo de lo que crees. Vamos a celebrarlo a lo grande »_. Había corrido por la calle con las notas en la mano mientras él le seguía sin poder dejar de reír. Con el tiempo, había olvidado todo lo que hablaron menos una de las frases que le dedicó: _« Algún día, Minhyun, el mundo será tuyo. Es lo bueno de tener gente que te quiera, que puedes llegar a hacer cualquier cosa si están contigo »._

— Lo sentimos señor, no pudimos hacer nada para ayudarle. Le dispararon en el corazón, murió en el acto.

_« Lo siento, hyung, tu querías darme el mundo y yo te lo he pagado así »_

— Esto debe ser una pesadilla, seguro que es un sueño. Solo tengo que despertar y... — Cuando vio sus manos temblorosas sostener el teléfono con dificultad, supo que era hora de intervenir.

_« Lo siento, hyung, no sé como salir de aquí. Me equivocado y no sé como volver atrás... Si al menos siguieses conmigo, me habrías ayudado a encontrar el camino de regreso. »_

— Señor... No es un sueño, el señor Kwak no volverá con nosotros.

_« Lo siento, hyung, no pude protegerte... »_

Le quitó el teléfono con delicadeza, despidiéndose de la doctora y guardándolo en su bolsillo. Lo sostuvo mientras gritaba y maldecía a quien lo hubiese matado, lo abrazó hasta que no le quedaron más lágrimas que llorar y lo acompañó en el peor día de su vida.

— NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

_« Pero cuidaré de él por ti, no dejaré que nadie le haga nada malo. Cuidaré por ti, a la persona más imperante de tu vida y conseguiré que vuelva a encontrar la luz que yo le arrebaté »_

———————————

_7:30 PM, sala de espera de un hospital cualquiera_

El tiempo pasa sin que te des cuenta. Un día estas yendo de viaje con tus compañeros para celebrar una graduación y al siguiente tienes que ayudar a tu amigo a salir de la cárcel. Una noche llegas cansado a casa después de recorrer las calles en busca de una pista que te lleve al verdadero culpable y a la siguiente vuelves de un día de trabajo junto a un gran equipo que cree en tu inocencia. Una mañana te levantas en un triste piso de estudiantes, preguntándote que le has hecho a la vida para acabar así, y a la siguiente estás despertando con alguien a tu lado, sintiendo que por fin tienes un motivo mayor que la venganza para seguir adelante. Los años van pasando y las personas van cambiando a tu alrededor, algunos se marchan de tu vida y otros se aferran a ti como si fueses lo único que tienen. Jonghyun había aprendido que nadie podía detener el tiempo. Sabía que por mucho que lo intentase, sus amigos del instituto no volverían o que nunca recuperaría al pequeño gato que no consiguió salvar. También comprendía que la madre de Wonwoo no regresaría para hacerles galletas como cuando eran pequeños o que se habían acabado las risas con aquel compañero de trabajo que tan bien le caía. Sin embargo, por mucho que se hubiese mentalizado de que la muerte era inevitable y hubiese aprendido, durante años, a soportar cada una de sus pérdidas, nadie le había preparado para el dolor que experimentaría con la muerte de Aron.

Se sentía fuera de lugar en aquella sala atestada de gente que sabía lo que debía hacer. Notaba sus miradas de preocupación puestas en él y como reprimían sus impulsos de estar cerca de los demás por no incomodarle. Los odiaba a todos. Despreciaba su consideración, su capacidad para aceptar que esto estuviese ocurriendo, su ridícula forma de apartarse de las personas a las que querían por no hacerle sentir mal o por no atreverse a aceptar lo que sentían, su lástima oculta tras la tristeza que sentían... Quería marcharse a casa, alejarse de aquel lugar que olía a desinfectante y muerte. Se mareaba, perdía el equilibrio y sentía el mundo moverse bajo sus pies. ¿A dónde iría ahora? Su casa estaba con él y ya no volvería. No vendría a despertarle por las mañanas cuando no escuchase el despertador, ni sonreiría cuando le preparase sus platos favoritos, ni cantaría para él cuando estaban relajados, ni le esperaría por las noches, ni le acompañaría a la cama... Solo podía pensar con claridad en que no había cumplido su promesa: Aron no había visto Londres antes de morir.

Oí las voces lejanas de sus amigos, notaba el peso de la mano de Minhyun sobre su hombro y las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas. ¿Si cerraba los ojos muy fuerte, despertaría a su lado? No tardaría en oír su voz susurrándole un dulce « buenos días » y sabría que se trataba de una pesadilla tan horrible que parecía real. Podía notar a Wonwoo a su lado, manteniendo la distancia que necesitaba para saber que no le abandonaría, pero sin agobiarle. Mingyu le miraba preocupado, queriendo estar a su lado pero temeroso de que eso pudiese afectarle. Lo odiaba por no moverse cuando podía hacerlo.

¿Si cerraba los ojos muy fuerte, el olor al café que le preparaba por las mañanas le despertaría? Estaba tan confuso que apenas se daba cuenta de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, solo quería dormir para no despertarse de nuevo. Soonyoung había llegado corriendo, haciéndose paso entre los médicos que le pedían que se tranquilizase. Sabía que deseaba abrazar a The8, igual que él querría abrazar a Aron si quien estuviese dentro hubiese sido otra persona. Ninguno de los dos lo hizo, se sentaron juntos mientras lloraban, respetándole. Quería gritarles que eran estúpidos por no aprovechar que se tenían el uno al otro y por dejar que lo que él pudiese sentir al verlos les frenase.

¿Si cerraba los ojos muy fuerte, volvería a sentir sus brazos rodeándole? Estaba cansado, su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar y podía notar como el frío le calaba hasta los huesos. Jihoon se había colocado en la esquina más apartada, lo más lejos posible de Scoups. No era tonto, las señales no dejaban lugar a dudas. Habían estado juntos y ahora mantenían las distancias para que no se sintiese tan mal. Idiotas, nadie le quitaría el dolor y con tanto cuidado lo único que conseguían era desperdiciar el tiempo que tendrían juntos. ¿Si cerraba los ojos muy fuerte, volvería a ver su sonrisa? Le dolía la cabeza, le molestaban sus voces, el ruido de las camillas moviéndose y los sollozos de la gente que esperaba con ellos. Vernon se había marchado en cuanto "su chico" había aparecido, huyendo de allí en cuanto tuvo oportunidad. Un chico listo, él también lo hubiese hecho si no hubiese sido Aron por quien velaban. ¿Si cerraba los ojos muy fuerte, se acabaría el dolor? No le quedaban lágrimas y aunque las tuviese, no les daría otro motivo para que sintiesen lástima.

— Uno de mis mejores amigos ha muerto, Seungcheol —Habló Jihoon en susurros ¿En qué momento se habían acercado? ¿Por qué todo era tan confuso?—. Ha muerto la persona más especial para Jonghyun, mírale, está perdido, ¿Cómo vamos a estar juntos, si él ya no puede?

¿Era su imaginación o cada vez había menos aire que poder respirar? Se asfixiaba, perdía el control de su propio cuerpo. Debía irse de allí ¿Pero a dónde? Ya no le quedaba nada, todo le recordaría a él. Seguía oyendo a sus amigos discutir sobre él, sobre lo que era mejor para no hundirle más, sobre dejar su felicidad atrás para no arrastrarle hasta el fondo. Sin embargo, ya era tarde, caía, el suelo había cedido bajo él y lo arrastraba hacia las profundidades.

— También era mi mejor amigo, Jihoon. Créeme, sé lo que estás sintiendo; pero tú y yo sabemos que Aron no desearía que su muerte nos impidiese comenzar una historia juntos —Trataba de controlar su voz para no gritar, era tan cabezón que no sabía cómo hacerle entrar en razón—. No tomes esto como una oportunidad para huir de tus sentimientos. Yo no soy Ren —Estaba tan destrozado por la noticia y por la falta de tacto de su jefe que no midió sus palabras. En cuanto las pronunció, supo que había metido la pata—. Perdóname, no querí...

Jonghyun estaba cansado, sus voces solo conseguían que se irritase más. Los odiaba por no aprovechar que estaban vivos, por desperdiciar el tiempo, por quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras los demás avanzaban... Él lo había perdido todo ¿Por qué no reaccionaba? Estaba confuso, el olor a desinfectante y muerte le desorientaba. Sentía que podría derrumbarse en cualquier momento si la silla bajo él desapareciese.

— DEJAD DE SER TAN IMBÉCILES. SEGUÍS CON VIDA, APROVECHADLO — Estalló, harto de que le tratasen como un ser indefenso, de que cuidasen sus actos a su alrededor, de que no fuesen ellos los que no volverían...— THE8, DEJA DE TRATAR A HOSHI COMO SI NO VALIESE NADA CUANDO NO ESTÁIS SOLOS. UN DÍA MORIRÁ Y TE ARREPENTIRÁS DE TODO. JIHOON, DEJA DE TENERLE MIEDO AL AMOR PORQUE SCOUPS SE CANSARÁ ANTES DE QUE HAGAS ALGO. MINGYU, WONWOO, DEJAROS LLEVAR POR LO QUE SENTÍS, ESTOY CANSADO DE VUESTRAS MIRADAS SIN ACCIONES —Gritó tanto que sentía que se desgarraba la garganta, pero no le importó—. ARON ESTÁ MUERTO. ESTÁ MUERTO. NO VOY A VOLVER A ABRAZARLE, NI A BESARLE, NI A VERLE. YA NO ESTARÁ EN MI VIDA Y VOSOTROS, PANDA DE HIPÓCRITAS, HACÉIS COMO SI NO SINTIESEIS NADA. DEJAD DE SER TAN INFANTILES.

Corrió sin importar el dolor de cabeza, ni las lágrimas que volvían a aparecer, ni la falta de aire, ni el temblor de sus piernas, ni la presión de su pecho.  _« No importa lo que te pongas, estás perfecto. No me veo yendo con ningún otro acompañante, solo puedo imaginarte a ti a mi lado. ¿Nos vamos ya? Quiero enseñarle al mundo lo feliz que soy contigo »_  . Corrió hasta que no pudo más, hasta que sintió el aire fresco, hasta que las piernas dejaron de sostenerse y se derrumbó en el suelo.  _« Siempre había pensado que no importaba sentirse solo mientras tuviese un lugar al que volver, pero ahora que te conozco, me doy cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba. Mientras esté a tu lado, me sentiré en casa. Mi lugar en el mundo está contigo »._  Lloró sin importarle las miradas curiosas, ni el sonido de las sirenas, ni las voces de los médicos.  _« Si muero algún día, prométeme que seguirás adelante. No te rías, bobo, esto es serio. No quiero irme pensando que estarás triste por mi culpa. Me gustaría que luchases por volver a ser feliz, aunque eso signifique que tengas que dejarme atrás »_. Lloró por las personas que seguían caminando sin saber que su mundo se había derrumbado, sin pensar que aquel hombre arrodillado en el suelo se rompía poco a poco.  _« Cuando te beso, el mundo desaparece »_. Lloró por el hombre que no volvería a su vida, por el futuro que había perdido, por la injusticia que había acabado con ellos .  _« Si me voy, no estarás solo, eso me reconforta »_  . Notó unos brazos rodeándole y se aferró a ellos para dejar de caer, para que la tierra no le engullese y las emociones no le superasen.  _« Me gusta ver tu sonrisa, ¿Sonreirás por mi cuando me vaya? »_  . Permanecieron juntos durante lo que parecieron horas, compartiendo su dolor, reconfortándose mutuamente.  _« Te amo »._

— Es mejor que volvamos antes de que se preocupen.

— Chan, no me sueltes, porque si lo haces, no tendré la fuerza suficiente para continuar.

— No te soltaré nunca, se lo prometí.

———————————

_8:00 PM, observatorio_

Vernon solía pensar que no debía preocuparse por sus amigos porque él acabaría muriendo antes. Scoups venía de la marina, tras un arduo entrenamiento dominaba todo tipo de armas de fuego y combates cuerpo a cuerpo. El líder se sentía seguro conduciendo cualquier vehículo en las situaciones más inverosímiles posibles, por lo que podía escapar con facilidad cuando el peligro aumentaba. Jihoon era invencible cuando le colocaban una pistola en la mano, podían asegurarlo los miles de maniquíes que usaban para practicas y casi todos los criminales que había encerrado en la cárcel. A pesar de ser el jefe, se sentía más seguro en las misiones de campo que dirigiendo operativos tras la mesa de su despacho. Mingyu había pasado, además de la prueba de perfilación criminal, un examen físico para poder entrar en la policía. Sabía defenderse cuando la situación lo requería y manejaba la pistola como si fuese un miembro más de su cuerpo. Minhyun fue conocido en las calles como el "Afilador" por su gran maestría con los cuchillos, cuando las peleas callejeras en las que participaba se complicaban, no dudaba en sacar su arma maestra. Daba igual cuanto corrieses, siempre te alcanzaba. Con el tiempo fue aprendiendo a ser un gran luchador y, aunque a penas salía de la oficina, seguía entrenando sus habilidades por si un día le necesitaban. Hoshi aprendió artes marciales porque le atraían y, como acabaron resultándoles útiles en sus negocios, perfeccionó su técnica. Cuando entró al servicio secreto, sabía manejarse tan bien como para vencer a Minhyun en muchos de sus entrenamientos. The8 sabía como dejar inconsciente a cualquier contrincante y no le temblaba el pulso al utilizar cualquier tipo de arma. Cómo aprendió o por qué, era un misterio que solo sabía la misma persona que conocía su nombre real. Wonwoo utilizaba el fuego como si fuese su elemento, quemaba cualquier material que le colocases delante y era increíble preparando bombas con las que hacer estallar edificios enteros. Además, su estancia en la cárcel y su vida en las calles, le habían dotado de una increíble destreza con cualquier tipo de arma e incluso podía fabricarlas de la nada. Lo que a simple vista era un bolígrafo, en manos del príncipe de la noche acababa siendo una cerbatana. Incluso los abogados habían conseguido un permiso de armas. Él era el más indefenso, el que más posibilidades tenía de no volver de una misión. Entonces... ¿Por qué había sido Aron el primero?¿Por qué era él quien descansaba en una triste camilla a la espera de que su cuerpo fuese reconocido?¿Por qué iba a ser su risa la que dejarían de escuchar?

Vernon pensaba que nunca vería como sus amigos morían, por lo que no estaba preparado para recibir la noticia:  _« Vernon...Es Aron. Aron a muerto »_. Las palabras de Minhyun habían sonado vacías para sus oídos, demasiado falsas como para no creer que después del silencio vendría un:  _« ¡INOCENTE! Has picado en nuestra broma »_. Sin embargo, nunca llegó a decirlo. Estaba muerto y él seguía tan vivo como al principio para poder verlo. Quiso pagar su frustración con el pobre que le había llamado, gritarle que no entendía por qué no lloraba y que más le valía estar bromeando. ¿A quién debía odiar por esto?¿A Dios por no haber hecho nada, a Minhyun por haber sido el primero en saberlo, a la organización por no haberle protegido, al Dragón de Jade por haber vuelto, a él por haber muerto o a sí mismo por seguir vivo? No recordaba cómo fue capaz de contárselo a DK o cómo pudo llegar hasta el coche, se movía automáticamente siguiendo un protocolo que nunca creyó tener que cumplir. Tampoco sabía cómo tuvo el valor de coger el teléfono y llamar a la única persona a la que deseaba ver en ese momento. Marcó el número de Seungkwan con las manos temblorosas y no pudo tranquilizarse hasta que oyó su voz. Cuando le pidió que fuese con él porque no sabía cómo seguir adelante, no se imaginó que llegaría corriendo el hospital para abrazarle. Cuando él le preguntó qué necesitaba porque no estaba seguro de que debía hacer, no creyó que le pediría que le llevase al sitio más alejado del hospital que conocía. Cuando se aferro a su cintura para no caer de su moto, no pensó que sentiría que podía seguir viviendo si estaba a su lado.

Seungkwan paró la moto en cuanto llegaron a la carretera que subía al mirador, el primer sitio que acudió a su mente cuando le pidió que le sacase del hospital. Siempre que se sentía triste, tenía miedo o simplemente necesitaba respirar aire puro, cogía su moto y pisaba el acelerador rumbo al observatorio. Conocía suficiente al chico que se aferraba a él como para saber que le sentaría bien gritar su dolor mientras la adrenalina les hacía sentir libres.

— Coge el manillar, ahora te toca conducir a ti —Las lágrimas habían desaparecido a causa de la confusión y aunque no era un gran cambio, lo prefería a ver su tristeza—. Vamos a subir hasta allí arriba —Le señaló la gran bóveda del observatorio—. Pero conducirás tú y mientras subimos, quiero que grites todo lo que guardas aquí dentro —Señaló la zona donde debería estar su corazón con un dedo y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa para reconfortarle—. Cuando siento que los problemas acabarán conmigo, suelo correr y gritarle al mundo lo que pienso.

Sin decir ni una palabra, tomó el lugar del chico y esperó a que se subiese de nuevo. Seungkwan se agarró con fuerza y apoyó la mejilla en su espalda, ¿Por qué se sentía tan a gusto a su lado?¿Por qué quería borrar todo su sufrimiento?

— Arranca.

La moto rugió en medio de la noche sin importar lo mucho que podían molestar a los vecinos. Lo único en lo que Vernon podía pensar, era en la sensación del acelerador contra su mano y del viento sobre su rostro. Derrapó en cada curva sin sentir miedo a caer al vacío, se creía invencible.

— Grita —Le ordenó Seungkwan contra su espalda y no necesitó nada más para dejarse llevar.

— ¡TE ODIO!¿POR QUÉ TE HAS TENIDO QUE LLEVAR A LA ÚNICA PERSONA QUE ESTA CIUDAD DE MIERDA NO HABÍA CORROMPIDO?¿Y TÚ TE LLAMAS DIOS?¡ERES UN MISERABLE QUE SE HA LLEVADO A NUESTRO ÁNGEL DE LA GUARDA! —Siguió acelerando conforme subían, sintiendo que poco a poco iba liberándose del peso sobre sus hombros—. ¡TE ODIO, ARON!¿POR QUÉ ME HAS DEJADO?¿POR QUÉ HAS TENIDO QUE IRTE ANTES QUE YO? YA TE ECHO DE MENOS Y NO HAN PASADO NI UN PAR DE HORAS ¿CÓMO VOY A SOBREVIVIR UNA VIDA ENTERA? —Dejó escapar todo el dolor que guardaba en su alma hasta volver a sentirse libre sin importarle el daño que le causaba a su garganta o las lágrimas que nublaban su vista—. PROMETISTE QUE ME LLEVARÍAS CONTIGO A DÓNDE FUESES, PROMETISTE QUE NUNCA ME ABANDONARÍAS ¿QUÉ HARÉ SIN TI?¿QUÉ HAREMOS SIN TI?

Fue ahí cuando supo que tendría que encontrar la fuerza necesaria para avanzar, para cerrar un capítulo de su vida y comenzar otro. _« Confía en mi, un día encontrarás a tu alma gemela. Cuando ese día llegue, quiero ser el primero en conocerla. Tu hermano tiene que darle el visto bueno, no dejaré que vayas con cualquiera siendo tan especial. ¿Cuándo encontraré la mia? Oh, Vernon, ya la he encontrado, Jonghyun es todo lo que necesito »_. Nunca olvidaría al hombre que se convirtió en su hermano mayor, que le acogió en su casa mientras buscaba un lugar donde quedarse, que le había aconsejado cada vez que la situación le superaba; pero debía seguir caminando.  _« Somos tu familia y no deberías preocuparnos así. Despierta, Vernon, sigue viviendo. Hazlo por mi, por nosotros ¿Qué vamos a hacer si mueres? »_. Nunca olvidaría las noches en vela hablando de cualquier tontería, la de veces que quemó la cocina intentando prepararle algo decente, la sonrisa que le dedicaba cada vez que volvía de una misión completada. « _Te prometí que te llevaría conmigo a dónde fuese y soy un hombre de palabra. No pienso dejarte nunca, aunque muera. Velaré por ti vaya a donde vaya ¿Crees que me mandarán al infierno por ser tan guapo? »_  Nunca olvidaría al hombre divertido que escondía bajo su fachada tranquila, al enamoradizo que volvía triste tras una cita fallida, al infantil que le reprochaba haberse mudado con Minhyun y Ren, al bueno que acogía entre sus brazos a cualquiera que le necesitase.  _« Sé feliz con el chico de la cafetería, tengo la corazonada de que por fin has encontrado tu pequeño pedazo de cielo »_. Lo sabía cuando llamó por teléfono, era su pequeña forma de despedirse antes de marcharse ¿Verdad?.  _« Recuerda que son tu familia, nunca estarás solo »._  Quería asegurarse de que sabía lo mucho que le importaba y que no le dejaba atrás sin más.  _« En mi próxima vida, quiero volver a cruzarme contigo ¿No sería maravilloso que nos reunamos de nuevo? »_. Hasta el último momento se había preocupado por ellos, asegurándose de que sabrían volver a levantarse.  _« Manténte a salvo, ¿Harás eso por mi? »_. No dejaría que su muerte fuese en vano, perseguiría al culpable hasta el fin del mundo.  _« Te quiero, Vernon, siempre lo haré »._

Cuando llegaron al observatorio y bajó de la moto, se sintió en paz. Sabía lo que debía hacer a partir de ahora. Le dolían los ojos por las lágrimas y sentía la garganta al rojo vivo por los gritos, pero había logrado sacar todo el dolor. Apoyó los codos en la barandilla y contempló en silencio la ciudad que se extendía ante ellos, sin saber que habían perdido una vida maravillosa y que el mundo de las personas que velaban por ellos se resquebrajaba por momentos. Seungkwan permaneció a su lado en todo momento, incapaz de romper el silencio que se había creado entre ellos. Le dejaba su espacio para que pudiese aclarar sus ideas, pero no quería marcharse si él no se lo pedía. Tenía miedo de no haber sido suficiente para consolarle, de no merecer estar a su lado; pero cuando vio una pequeña sonrisa aflorar en su rostro, supo que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

— Gracias —Le susurró acariciando su mejilla.

Tenía miedo de dejarse llevar, de que aquello no fuese para él; pero cuando sintió el roce de sus labios, supo que no quería estar en otro sitio.

———————————

_Al día siguiente, cementerio_

_« A los funerales hay que ir de negro »_

La primera vez que Wonwoo tuvo que ir a un funeral tenía cinco años. Lloraba desconsolado porque no quería ponerse el traje negro que hacía que todo su cuerpo picase, estaba empeñado en llevar puesta la camiseta de Iron Man que le habían regalado. Jonghyun tuvo que ir hasta su casa para hacerle entrar en razón: _« Mamá dice que a los funerales hay que ir de negro, porque si no, el muerto se pone triste y no queremos que se vaya triste ¿Verdad? »._  Por aquel entonces le pareció la mejor respuesta del mundo, así que se vistió como le habían dicho y dejó que su hyung le llevase con los demás. La segunda vez que tuvo que ir a un funeral tenía diez años y su hermano mayor había muerto. No lloró, se limitó a ver cómo dejaban caer su ataúd hasta la tierra. Jonghyun no se movió de su lado, sabía sin necesidad de verle exteriorizarlo, que aquello le dolía. La tercera vez que tuvo que ir a un funeral tenía quince años, su abuelo había tenido un accidente mientras iba al aeropuerto a recoger a su tío. No derramó ni una sola lágrima, se limitó a ver cómo su madre y sus tíos se abrazaban desconsolados. Jonghyun se quedó con él hasta que supo que se había quedado dormido, recordándole que debía ser fuerte para que los muertos no estuviesen tristes. La cuarta vez que tuvo que ir a un funeral tenía dieciocho años, sus compañeros de clase habían sido asesinados. Tampoco lloró, se limitó a seguir a los guardias por los pasillos de la prisión para llegar hasta la sala de visitas. Jonghyun habló con él hasta que el tiempo se acabó, sabiendo que estaría tan perdido como él se sentía. Ahora era él quien le acompañaba para que no se derrumbase, quien permanecería a su lado el tiempo que fuese suficiente como para saber que estaría bien. Lloró como nunca antes lo había hecho mientras le abrazaba, porque por primera vez, sentía no solo su dolor, sino también el de su hermano, el de su mejor amigo.  _« Hola, mi nombre es Aron y soy el abogado principal de la organización. Si necesitas mi ayuda, no dudes en pedírmela »._  Lloró porque había muerto un hombre bueno que se merecía tanto años como la vida pudiese regalarle, porque se había ido quien le aceptó sin condiciones incluso antes de hablar con Jihoon, porque se había apagado la luz que les mantenía a salvo.  _« Eres buen chico, Wonwoo, que nadie te haga creer lo contrario »_

— Hoy estamos aquí reunidos para despedir a Aron Kwak.

Jihoon abrazó a Seungcheol para no tener que verlo, para poder dejar que las lágrimas se deslizaran por su mejilla, para no sentir tanto miedo. _« Así que Ren ¿Eh? A mi no me engañas, he visto cómo lo miras. Me gusta, es digno de ti y puedo ver que le vuelves loco. ¿Te imaginas? Jihoon y Ren, la pareja del momento »._  Su despacho quedaría vacío, no se atrevía a dejar que nadie lo ocupase. Habían pasado tantas cosas juntos, pero seguía siendo insuficiente... Los planes que habían hecho ya no se cumplirían, se acabaron las llamadas por teléfono o los cafés a media tarde. _« No podría vivir sin ti, eres un cabezota y el dueño de mi corazón. Uy, no, mejor que Jonghyun no sepa que tiene que compartirme contigo. Quedará entre nosotros »._ Él había estado apoyándolo en todas sus decisiones, lo animó a ascender a la categoría de jefe general, consiguió que buscase a Scoups para crear la unidad que tanto adoraba, lo consoló cuando Ren se marchó y estuvo junto a él cuando la responsabilidad pesaba sobre sus hombros.  _« Eres increíble, yo ya habría entregado mi dimisión. El chico de oro, de policía a jefe de una organización secreta ¿Cómo se siente uno al ser tan importante? »_. Aron siempre había creído que él le había dado la oportunidad que necesitaba y que gracias a su participación, había encontrado la felicidad junto a Jonghyun. Sin embargo, estaba muy equivocado. Él había sido su oportunidad, era Jihoon el que debía darle las gracias.  _« Estás precioso, deja de mirarte al espejo y ve con Seungcheol para que pueda quedarse embobado. Él día que estéis juntos, me harás el hombre más feliz del mundo »._  No quería estar con Scoups si eso significaba que Aron no volvería con él. Podía sacrificar su felicidad si eso significaba que todo volviese a la normalidad, ese maldito funeral no se estuviese celebrando y todo hubiese resultado una broma de mal gusto.  _« Si me marcho algún día, quiero que seas feliz »_. Y lo sería, por él, porque se lo había prometido. Dolía mucho y estaba asustado, pero tenía a alguien para sostenerle si caía. Seguiría adelante por él y le daría lo que tanto deseaba: ver a los dos líderes juntos.

— Aron Kwak era un buen hombre, un buen amigo, un buen hermano...

Mingyu pensó en todos los momentos de su vida en los que había estado a su lado. Lo acompañaba desde que entró en la organización, le había ayudado a instalarse en la oficina e incluso le enseñó cómo funcionaba todo.  _« Es un buen sitio, aunque mejor que no pruebes el café. Tengo la teoría de que es radiactivo, un día nos saldrá un tercer ojo o iremos por la calle con cuatro brazos »._ Era divertido hablar con él, tenía una sonrisa para todo o sabía cómo contestar con cualquier broma para verte reír. Él solía decirle que era bueno engañando a la gente, les hacía creer que era el más normal de todos y en realidad estaba peor que ninguno.  _« No te enfades con Jihoon, trata de hacer lo mejor para todos aunque no sea muy convencional. Necesitamos un nuevo punto de vista y ellos no son malos. Créeme, los he visto a todos, solo son chicos con mala suerte »._ Fue él quien le convenció de aceptar formar parte de esa locura que acabó siendo Andromeda. Sin sus consejos, no le habría dado una oportunidad a sus amigos y aquella extraña familia no existiría.  _« Si no dejas de mirar al nuevo, lo vas a desgastar antes de que hagáis la primera misión juntos. Es un buen chico, quitando su adicción al fuego y sus aires de superhéroe. ¿Sabes que lee a Lovecraft? Ve a por él antes de que te lo quite, hoy en día no encontrarás a alguien que sepa apreciar el arte »._ Su muerte había sido el golpe más duro para todos, era quien les mantenía a flote cuando el peligro llegaba y el único capaz de calmar el caos.  _« Cuando te sientas solo, ven conmigo. Hablaremos hasta que amanezca y espantaré todas tus pesadillas. Es lo que hacen los amigos ¿No? »_. Ojalá pudiese volver a los días en los que se sentía tan inseguro que acudía a él con cualquier problema. Ahora ¿Quién le consolará cuando esté triste?¿A quién ayudará a sonreír cuando tenga algún problema?  _« Me gusta como suena tu risa, es mejor que cualquier canción »._  Reiría, claro que lo haría, porque si tenía que despedirle, prefería hacerlo con la mejor música que podía ofrecerle.

Uno a uno fueron recordando las palabras que les había dedicado alguna vez.  _« No tengas miedo, The8. Hoshi no se cansará de ti, sabe lo difícil que es para ti y te esperará lo que haga falta. Te quiere tanto como tú a él »._  Uno a uno fueron lanzando sus rosas al ataúd. Blancas, sus favoritas.  _« Soonyoung, para, que duele. Hacía tanto tiempo que no reía así, gracias, de verdad. ¿Sabes lo bien que me ha sentado? Debemos repetirlo más a menudo. Con una tarde de risas, la gente dejaría de estar tan amargada »._ Uno a uno fue despidiéndose de su amigo, del hombre de los consejos de oro.  _« Chan, haces el mejor café de toda la ciudad. No debería importarte lo que esa panda de incompetentes piense de él. No, no te lo digo porque sea tu amigo, sino porque sé tu potencial »._ Uno a uno fue dejando su dolor para cumplir con las promesas que le habían hecho, debían seguir adelante.  _« Seokmin, ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que adoro tu sonrisa? Me gusta tanto como tu voz, algún día me gustaría cantar tan bien como tú »._  Uno a uno fue aceptando que no volverían a verle sonreír, ni oirían su risa, ni sentirían paz al escuchar su voz.  _« Eres un buen líder, Seungcheol. Nada de esto es tu culpa. Los humanos cometemos errores ¿Cómo íbamos a saber que era del Dragón de Jade? Todo irá bien, porque sabrás guiarnos »._  Uno a uno se marchó con la sensación de que el mundo volvía a continuar como si hubiese estado dormido.  _« Me alegro de que seáis mi familia, gracias por cruzar vuestro camino con el mío»_

Cuando todos se fueron, dos chicos se acercaron a la reciente tumba y dejaron sobre ella una elegante rosa negra, como las que solía regalarle cada año.  _« Nos compenetramos bien hasta para las plantas, Ren, tu prefieres el negro y yo el blanco. ¿No es genial? Cada vez que tengamos que regalarnos algo, tú me darás una rosa negra y yo una blanca. Será como regalarnos el uno al otro »._ Las personas mueren tarde o temprano, ya lo había aprendido. Lo único que quería era haberle explicado por qué lo hizo, haberse ganado su perdón. Tuvo la oportunidad perfecta y la desperdició por miedo, ahora era demasiado tarde. _« ¿Podemos vernos de nuevo? Te echo de menos...Bueno, olvídalo »_. Su corazón era demasiado amable como para guardar rencor, pero le hubiese gustado escucharlo de sus propios labios como aquella vez que Vernon y él rompieron uno de sus jarrones.  _« Os perdono, me compraré otro. No pasa nada, sé que no queríais hacerlo »._  Ren no quería ser un traidor, pero el Dragón de Jade lo había encontrado primero. ¿Cómo habría cambiado la historia de no haber sido así?¿Aron estaría con ellos?¿Él seguiría vivo?  _« No pienses en los "y si...", solo te darán dolor de cabeza. Estás con nosotros y es el presente lo que importa ¿No? »_

— Ren... —La voz de Baekho le hizo mirarle. De no haberle tenido a su lado, ni si quiera hubiese sido capaz de ir a despedirse. Le debía más de lo que podía llegar a imaginar y por eso, merecía la pena seguir en el bando equivocado. Podía aguantar cualquier castigo si sabía que eso le mantenía a salvo—. ¿Por qué solo estaban ellos?¿Por qué nadie más vino a despedirse?

_« Claro que echo de menos a mi padre, pero no puedo hacer nada. Solo espero que algún día vuelva a querer hablar con su hijo o que al menos sea capaz de sentir algo cuando me muera. No llores Ren, lo tengo superado. Además, vosotros sois mi familia. No necesito nada más »._

— Porque solo los tenía a ellos —Contempló como su amigo bajaba la vista a la lápida, dejando atrás su fachada orgullosa y sarcástica. Como hubiese dicho Aron, Baekho no era una mala persona, solo estaba perdido y no sabía encontrar su camino—. Ojalá le hubieses conocido, te habría querido mucho.

_« Todo el mundo merece una segunda oportunidad. Las circunstancias nos convierten en lo que somos y hasta el ser más ruin puede volver a ser bueno, solo necesita una razón para serlo »_

— Nadie merece morir solo, me alegro de que ellos estuviesen para él —Murmuró casi imperceptiblemente, sumido en los recuerdos dolorosos de su pasado. Solo él fue al funeral de su familia, solo él espero a que los enterrasen y solo él dejaba flores en su tumba—. Ojalá...

_« Ren, si algún día me muero, quiero que me lleves una rosa negra. Así, vaya a donde vaya, sabré que sigues a mi lado »_

— Adiós, Hyung


	19. Jeju

El recuerdo más nítido de aquella noche, fueron las luces de los coches patrullas. De pequeño había soñado con ser policía y atrapar a los malos, quería ser igual que los superhéroes de sus películas favoritas. De adolescente, se sentía a salvo con el sonido de las sirenas y la visión de los policías uniformados vigilando que no hubiese peligro.  Aquella noche, cuando su vida quedó completamente arruinada, no se sentía seguro y tenía miedo. Sus héroes hablaban con él, pero sus palabras carecían de sentido  y solo lograba captar parte de lo que trataba de decirle:  _« Padres...hermano...muertos... accidente...fuga... no llegaron.... tiempo... lo siento »._  Sus ídolos lo llevaron a rastras a identificar los cuerpos. Fue un borrón en su memoria, solo sabía que cuando miró a través del espejo, lo supo. Eran ellos. Ya no volverían, le habían dejado solo. Recordaba a la perfección las sensaciones que le causó y que se quedaron con él durante años: tristeza, culpabilidad, dolor y, sobre todo, ira. Tampoco era capaz de olvidar cómo esos sentimientos se intensificaron al saber que los culpables habían quedado libres. Los odió y, por primera vez desde que nació, le deseó la muerte a alguien.

Si pudiese volver atrás en el tiempo, nunca les hubiese pedido que le dejaran solo en casa. Lo único que quería era quedarse jugando a cualquier videojuego y ahorrarse una reunión llena de sonrisas falsas, carteras a rebosar y cotilleos por todas partes. Si hubiese sabido que era la última vez que los vería, se habría despedido de ellos adecuadamente. No les habría ignorado por completo mientras encendía la televisión. Sin embargo, después de la discusión que había tenido con su padre sobre lo irrespetuoso que era faltar a la fiesta, no había querido hablarles. Si hubiese sabido lo que dolería estar solo, habría muerto con ellos; pero todavía seguía vivo, luchando por mantener el recuerdo de sus rostros que cada vez se volvían menos nítido en su memoria. Debía ser fuerte para lograr su venganza, para castigarles como debería haber hecho la justicia. No iba a parar hasta que los borrachos, que le arrebataron su familia, pagasen por sus errores.

Cuando los siguió a Jeju, no imaginó que todo terminaría así. Solo quería matar a los cuatro graciosos de turno, a los que seguían riéndose a pesar de que su hermano pequeño nunca llegaría a crecer. Los atacó sin pensar, movido por un profundo odio, incapaz de calcular lo que debía hacer. Se guió por lo que sentía y acabó cometiendo un gran error. Cuando acabó con sus vidas, no pensó que los demás aparecerían y que tendría que encargarse de ellos. Solo quería terminar con su dolor, pero lo único que logró fue hacerlo más profundo. Se sentía culpable, los demás no le habían arruinado la vida ni le habían hecho daño, pero él los había destruido. Acabaron pagando por el castigo de unos pocos. Cuando tomó la decisión de matarlos, nunca creyó que desearía seguir viviendo. Su plan había sido acabar con su propia vida después de vengarse; pero se aferró a la esperanza en el último momento. Se abrazó a sí mismo, de rodillas sobre el suelo ensangrentado, y se dejó llevar por el miedo. No quería morir, no quería ir a la cárcel, no quería nada de aquello...

El recuerdo más nítido de aquel día fue el sonido de sus pasos sobre el suelo mientras se acercaban a él. Sentía aún la suavidad de su mano sobre el pelo, acariciándole con cuidado como si de un animal herido se tratase. Limpió sus lágrimas con cuidado y lo acunó en su pecho para que se calmase.

— A partir de ahora, eres mío, Dongho. Te cuidaré y nada malo te pasará.

No entendía como alguien que no aparentaba ser mucho mayor que él, podía transmitirle tanta paz. ¿Era su ángel de la guarda?¿Había venido para acabar con su dolor? Su sonrisa amable y el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo le reconfortaba. Sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por él. Se limitó a asentir, aún conmocionado por lo que acababa de hacer. ¿Sus padres estarían orgullosos de él o le mirarían como si fuese un monstruo? Recordaba como si fuese ayer, las  sensaciones que su abrazo le produjo: paz, cariño, tranquilidad. Había estado solo y perdido hasta que ellos le encontraron. En aquel momento no podía imaginar que su salvación acabaría convirtiéndose en su peor pesadilla.

— Me llamo Jeonghan y a partir de ahora seré tu familia.

Lo llevó hasta un coche aparcado muy cerca de la casa y mientras él se marchaba para encargarse de limpiar el desastre, subió a la parte trasera. Lo último que esperaba era encontrarse con otro joven que le contemplaba con una sonrisa. Igual que tampoco se imaginó que el chico pasaría el brazo por sus hombros y le susurraría: « _Yo cuidaré de ti y tú cuidarás de mi. Desde hoy Minki y Dongho serán invencibles »_. Estaría a salvo, aquel sería su nuevo hogar y ellos serían su nueva familia. ¿Quién le iba a decir al pobre chico, un joven recién llegado a la vida adulta, qué hubiese sido mejor morir?


	20. Capítulo 10

La suela de los zapatos sonaba con fuerza contra el pavimento mientras corría por la calle desierta, la respiración sonaba más agitada con cada paso que daba y las manos se aferraban con fuerza al maletín que llevaba. Debía ponerlo a salvo antes de que le alcanzaran o su sacrificio habría sido en vano. Iba a morir. Lo supo desde el día en el que bajó del avión y conoció, por primera vez, la ciudad que cada noche se convertía en pesadilla. Su misión no era difícil, espiar a ciertos miembros del poder que estaban asociados con la mafia y cerciorarse de que la sede de la organización trabajaba bien a pesar de sus métodos poco ortodoxos. No le debía suponer ningún riesgo. Nunca contó con que sus investigaciones acabarían llevándola hasta el Dragón de Jade y convertirían un espionaje sencillo, en el mayor peligro que había afrontado en su vida. Bajo su fachada de ciudad perfecta, escondía un mundo envuelto en tinieblas donde la paz era un tesoro difícil de conseguir. Aquel lugar era un nido de víboras que esperaban cualquier descuido para morderte. Conocía el rostro del verdadero líder de la nación, la encarnación perfecta del diablo, y ahora debía pagar por su atrevimiento.

No importaba cuánto corriese, él la atraparía. El ángel de la muerte, su perseguidor, nunca había dejado escapar a nadie y ella no sería la excepción. Llevaba mucho tiempo estudiándolo, viendo todos y cada uno de sus movimientos como había hecho con cada uno de sus compañeros. Pensaba que había estado un paso por delante de ellos, pero estaba equivocada. Le habían dejado saber lo que querían, para luego destruirla. Ahora que habían jugado con ella, no descansarían hasta verla bajo tierra y él había sido enviado para cumplir la misión. Su fin se acercaba. Pensó en su hija, esperando a que su madre volviese de su viaje de negocios con su regalo. Pensó en su mujer y en la gran cantidad de mentiras que había tenido que decirle para mantenerlas a salvo. Se aferró a los recuerdos que habían vivido juntas, para decirse, a sí misma, que el riesgo había merecido la pena. Pelearía con todas sus fuerzas, como la habían entrenado. Si moría, lo haría luchando. Uno de los mejores asesinos del país la buscaba para darle caza, como un león persiguiendo a su presa, pero ella le demostraría que no era cualquier cordero.

Miró la calle buscando algún lugar seguro para dejar el maletín, no podía permitir que lo que quedaba de la información que había conseguido se perdiese. Cuando creía que tendría que abandonarlo a su suerte, lo vio. Ante ella, tratando de abrir la puerta que daba a su casa, estaba él, la solución a su problema. Había investigado a los miembros de la sede que la organización tenía en su ciudad y sobre todo al equipo que el jefe había creado sin el consentimiento del gobierno, debía asegurarse de que eran los mejores y merecían seguir trabajando. Si no, debían ser llevados a sus origines, es decir; directos a las cárceles de las que fueron sacados. También había estado observando a los que se relacionaban con ellos. Él aparecía en sus informes, un amigo cercano del equipo y de los ayudantes ocasionales que tenían, el dueño de la cafetería con un pasado oscuro y el comisario que dedicaba su tiempo libre a las motos y los ligues ocasiones. Era la oportunidad perfecta para asegurarse de que llegase a las manos adecuadas.

— ¡Eh! — Llamó su atención, provocando que las llaves se le callasen al suelo—. Perdona, no era mi intención asustarte. ¿Eres Chan, Lee Chan? — Al oír su nombre ser llamado por una desconocida, retrocedió instintivamente. ¿Quién era y por qué le conocía?—. Tranquilo, no te haré nada, soy amiga de Jihoon y necesito un favor — Se aseguró de que nadie más la estaba siguiendo y le tendió el maletín. Podría causarle problemas, pero era su única oportunidad. Aquel joven era demasiado inocente como para pensar que le estaría mintiendo y le llevaría la información al jefe de la organización sin problemas—. Me ha surgido un imprevisto y no podré verle, ¿Le entregarías esto por mi? — La respiración volvía a la normalidad, aunque sentía los dedos agarrotados por la presión que había ejercido en el cuero —. Es muy importante que se lo des. Nadie más puede verlo —El chico se limitó a asentir, aún preso de la sorpresa—. Adiós Chan, suerte con tus exámenes.

Volvió a correr sin rumbo fijo, tratando de aferrarse a los últimos minutos de vida que le quedaban. En un último acto de valentía, cogió el teléfono y marcó su número. Su historia acabaría en unos minutos, pero al menos les regalaría un último adiós.

— Te amo — Murmuró en cuanto escuchó su voz—. Dile a Violeta que mamá la adora.

La bala alcanzó su pierna en cuestión de segundos, haciéndole caer al suelo. No le había dado tiempo a colgar, podía escuchar los gritos desesperados de su mujer. Arrastrándose como pudo, intentó llegar hasta el teléfono, debía evitar que oyese como su vida terminaba; pero él fue más rápida. Pisó su mano con la pesada suela de su zapato, la forma clavándose con fuerza, y disparó al aparato para dejarlo inservible. Al menos había tenido la misericordia de no permitir que su familia escuchases su dolor. Levantó la mirada con orgullo, sin dejarle ver cuánto dolía. Observó a su captor con una sonrisa socarrona, lo último que se esperaba era que viniese a por ella vestido de gala. Con un traje de noche que combinaba a la perfección con el azul oscuro de su pelo y los zapatos más caros del mercado, el Ángel de la muerte parecía reírse de ella. ¿Tan poca cosa la consideraba que ni se molestaba en vestirse adecuadamente para su misión?

— Bonita chaqueta —La suela se clavó aún más fuerte en su mano como toda respuesta, podía sentir como se rasgaba su piel—. ¿Te has puesto guapo para mi? Que honor —Una nueva ola de dolor se extendió por su cuerpo al sentir el golpe en su mejilla. Había utilizado toda su fuerza para impactar el zapato contra ella—. Siento desilusionarte precioso, pero no juego con hombres y estoy casada. Aunque puestos a morir, al menos sé que he cautivado a alguien —Le guiñó un ojo, fingiendo ser más fuerte de lo que era.

— Cierra el pico, gilipollas —Se agachó lo suficiente para no dejar de ejercer presión con su pie y apuntó con la pistola directamente en su cabeza—. ¿Sabes que has interrumpido mi cita? Más te vale no hacerme perder el tiempo y que cuando vuelva, no se haya ido pensando que le he dado plantón o haré trizas lo que quede de tu cuerpo.

— Ten cuidado, precioso. Estás jugando con fuego —Su trabajo era minucioso, había conseguido información de todo lo concerniente a su vida y sabía dónde se estaba metiendo. Ninguno de los dos parecía sospechar del otro o que su relación era un callejón sin salida que acabaría con los dos—. "Tu chico" —Pronunció con retintín, regocijándose en su desconcierto. Adoraba saber más que sus enemigos—. No es quien dice ser —Tenía toda su atención, había obrado la magia. Se marcharía, pero le dejaría el regalo de la duda—. ¿Por qué no buscas quién es Peace Keeper? o mejor, ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Vernon quién es ese?

— Te he dicho que cierres el pico, gilipollas —Quitó el seguro de la pistola y colocó el dedo en el gatillo. Quería ver su cadáver con una bala incrustada en la cabeza. Nadie dudaría de él y viviría para contarlo mientras Seungkwan estuviese allí—. Vete al infierno.

— Allí te esperaré, tarde o temprano vendrás hacerme compañía.

Disparó sin remordimiento, se había cansado de su charla innecesaria. Ella no sabía nada de él, no era quién para pronunciar su nombre. Confiaba en Vernon, con las semanas que habían pasado juntos desde la muerte de su amigo, le había demostrado que no era un mentiroso. Si tenía que ocultarle información sobre su vida, lo entendía. Al fin y al cabo, no llevaban tanto tiempo saliendo juntos. Entonces, ¿Por qué dudaba ahora?¿Por qué sentía que debía buscar lo que una espía de pacotilla le había pedido? Se incorporó de nuevo para encontrarse con el desastre en el que se había convertido su traje. La sangre que había salpicado su torso era imposible de ocultar, tendría que usar la muda que había traído. Por suerte no había tenido que usar la fuerza bruta y su piel se encontraba intacta, sin nada para taparse los moretones, hubiese tenido que cancelar la cita. En una noche tan ajetreada, lo último que quería era decirle que no a quien le calmaba.

— ¿Sí? —Contestó el teléfono con desgana, limpiando el cañón de su querida pistola como si de un objeto delicado se tratase—. Vernon, perdona, me ha surgido un imprevisto —Su tono de voz cambió de inmediato al descubrir quién llamaba—. No, no. No vamos a cancelarlo. Estaré allí en cinco minutos, lo siento.

Con miles de preguntas rondando por su mente, regresó hasta su moto y se cambió antes de entrar por la puerta del restaurante como si no hubiese pasado nada. ¿Seguiría esperando si supiese lo que acababa de hacer?¿Quién era Peace Keeper y que tenía que ver con él?¿Por qué ella parecía conocerlo tan bien? El ángel de la muerte había conseguido completar una misión, pero no había ni rastro de la satisfacción que le suponía ganar. La espía se había encargado de fastidiar su victoria. Ahora que había sembrado la duda en ella, no sabía cómo debía actuar.

———————————

El calabozo se había vuelto un imprescindible en su día a día. Conocían de memoria cada rincón de la comisaría, los nombres de cada policía y quienes eran detenidos habitualmente. Podrían parar, dejar atrás las carreras de madrugada y volver a la normalidad; pero el viento y la adrenalina era la mejor forma de olvidar el dolor. Había pasado una semana desde que Aron los había dejado y desde entonces, preferían pasar la noche en una celda que ver el estado en el que se encontraba Jonghyun. Se ofrecieron a acogerle porque no tenía valor de volver a casa y desde entonces había construido un búnker en su sofá. Ir a dormir en sus camas, suponía verle y recordar que él ya no volvería. Cada uno llevaba el duelo a su manera y ellos habían encontrado en su moto, un calmante eficaz. El rumor de que Peace Keeper y el príncipe de la noche eran invencibles, se extendió por toda la ciudad y las apuestas se hacían a su favor. No perdían ninguna, estaban a punto de batir un récord; pero siempre se dejaban atrapar por la policía con cada redada que hacían. Nadie entendía cómo acababan los motoristas más rápidos de la ciudad durmiendo en el calabozo día tras día; pero no importaba. Dormir allí le daba un poco de la tranquilidad que necesitaban en sus vidas.

Vernon se quitó la chaqueta del traje con cuidado y se remangó la camisa para que se viese que no hacía trampa. Todos los ojos estaban puestos en él y en la baraja de cartas que sostenía en la mano. Wonwoo los observaba recostado contra la pared sin que la diversión que sentía se reflejara en su rostro. Esos pobres ilusos seguían pretendiendo que podían descubrir los trucos de su amigo, pero él era demasiado inteligente y rápido como para dejarse pillar. Se trataba de crear una ilusión, un punto ciego en su concentración que le permitía hacer trampas. Desde que había dejado de robar, solía jugar con las mentes a partir de pequeños trucos de magia o de alguna misión que lo requiriese. Hacía años que había superado a su maestro, era un genio.

— ¿Es esta tu carta? —Sacó un cuatro de corazones dejando a todos con la boca abierta. Lo había vuelto a hacer.

— Tienes que estar de broma —Exclamó uno revisando la baraja que no mostraba signos de haber sido trucada—. No puedes ser tan bueno, ya deberíamos haber descubierto tu truco —Comprobó los bolsillos por si tenía una trampa escondida, pero estaba limpio.

— Jack, no insistas —Le dijo el príncipe de la noche mirando orgulloso a Vernon—. Es mejor que cualquier mago que puedas encontrarte.

El sonido de pasos les alertó, un guardia se acercaba hasta su celda para dejarles en libertad. Era hora de que los chicos de Andromeda volviesen a casa para adecentarse después de una noche en el calabozo y volver a la oficina. Una vez allí, escucharían con paciencia el sermón que les daría Scoups y las amenazas de muerte de Jihoon, demasiado cansado para lidiar con su actitud. No les llegaba a pegar porque Jun había hablado con él y le había estado asegurando que no hacían nada malo, solo buscaban el subidón de adrenalina para lidiar con el dolor. Eso no evitaba que volviesen a la oficina con el conocido sermón:  _« la adrenalina os la voy a subir yo de una hostia »_. Hoshi les interrogaría durante horas para saber quién había ganado y recibir el dinero que había apostado por ellos contra Minhyun que seguía convencido de que algún día perderían. También tendrían que huir de un The8 enfurecido que les amenazaría con derribar sus motos si continuaban preocupándole de esa manera. Por mucho que lo ocultase, era evidente que odiaba saber que estaban fuera, arriesgando sus vidas. Mingyu se limitaría a fruncir el ceño como cada día y se marcharía de allí para no tener que decirles nada. No quería ser demasiado duro con ellos. Entendía lo que estaban viviendo, pero debían encontrar otra forma de canalizar el sentimiento de pérdida o acabarían recogiendo su cadáver de un bolsa de plástico. Si Vernon y Wonwoo morían por su propia estupidez, ¿Cómo seguiría adelante el equipo? Un funeral había sido más que suficiente.

— Mocosos, es hora de que os larguéis de aquí —El policía paseó su mirada de uno a otro y suspiró. ¿Cómo podían quitarles el trabajo si no parecían ser capaces de encargarse de si mismos? Desde que la organización había comenzado a usar sus identificaciones, les arrebataban los casos más peligrosos y, aunque apreciaba su trabajo ayudando a la ley, ese equipo pasaba tanto tiempo en el calabozo que se estaban convirtiendo en un gran dolor de cabeza. Al principio solo tenían que encerrarles cada pocos meses, pero últimamente esos dos pasaban más tiempo allí que en su propia oficina y por asuntos ajenos a su trabajo. Nunca usaban su poder para salir, se limitaban a esperar que les sacasen de allí, como si fuese mejor que volver a casa—. Espero no tener que ver vuestras caras nunca más. Sois peor que un grano en el culo ¿Cómo os aguanta vuestro jefe?

— Tae, no seas así, nos adoras tanto como él —Contestó Vernon con un guiño, provocando que el policía volviese a suspirar. Ya tenía la confianza suficiente para ser descarado y no temer que pudiesen volver a encerrarlo—. ¿Quieres ver un truco?

Wonwoo permanecía en silencio mientras les seguía hasta el exterior, pensando en la razón por la que siempre acababan allí. Estaban tentando a la suerte con sus salidas nocturnas, pero la adrenalina se había convertido en una necesidad y retar a cada motorista que encontraban en su camino era uno de las mejores formas de conseguirlo. Sin embargo, no era suficiente. El sentimiento de libertad que las carreras le proporcionaban desaparecía en cuanto salían de la comisaría. Los recuerdos volvían y se sumían en la melancolía. Al menos allí podían olvidar lo que había pasado o que se habían quedado sin un trabajo que hiciese más fácil dejar de pensar en Jonghyun. La organización central había tomado el control del caso que estaban investigando y los había expulsado alegando que no estaban en condiciones de afrontarlo, ahora era el FBI quien lo investigaba. Debían pasar una prueba psicológica para volver a tener una misión y ninguno se atrevía a pasar por la consulta, así que llevaban semanas de brazos cruzados con mucho tiempo libre para pensar en su amigo muerto.

Vernon hablaba casualmente con el policía, aconsejándole que cambiase las esposas porque últimamente era capaz de liberarse mucho más rápido que de costumbre. Su charla había quedado en un segundo plano, mientras comenzaba a sumirse en sus pensamientos y solo volvió a la realidad cuando vio a Jun entrar en su despacho con un hombre elegante, ataviado con un traje caro y con la impecable melena recogida en una cola baja que le confería la imagen de un ángel. Los agentes dejaron lo que tenía entre manos para observarle cautivados y aquellos que venían para denunciar o ser arrestados, callaron ante su presencia. Sin embargo, el reciente miembro de Andromeda no sintió admiración, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo avisándole del peligro. Las alarmas de su organismo se activaron y le gritaban que se alejase de allí cuanto antes.

— ¿Quién es él? —Preguntó en voz lo suficientemente alta para que Taehyung le escuchase—. El hombre que se ha ido con el comisario.

— Es Jeonghan, el hijo del señor Yoon, nuestro benefactor. Viene cuando su padre no puede y se encarga de todo su trabajo —Se llevó la mano a la barbilla pensativo—. Hace mucho que no viene por aquí, espero que su salud no le esté causando muchos estragos. Es un buen chico, aunque Jun preferiría no tener que hacer frente a sus reuniones, ya sabéis cómo es. Cuanto más lejos esté de los hombres de negocio, más feliz es.

———————————

El mundo seguía hacia delante, avanzando sin tener en cuenta por lo que pasaba el equipo Andromeda. Dos semanas habían pasado desde que Aron murió y ellos trataban de recomponerse como podían, sobrellevando su dolor de la mejor manera posible. Hoshi había vuelto a retomar el canto y acudía cada miércoles a la academia que habían investigado para estar en clases con su nuevo amigo. The8 lo acompañaba en muchas ocasiones, a veces incluso probaba a seguirles con su propia voz; aunque, normalmente solía sentarse en la recepción y cerrar los ojos para descansar el poco tiempo que podía. Mingyu y Minhyun pasaban horas enteras en el campo de tiro, practicando sus habilidades hasta quedarse sin munición o sin blancos a los que dar. Scoups se había propuesto enseñarle autodefensa a Jihoon y solían encerrarse en el gimnasio hasta que era hora de volver a sus casas. Quería que aprendiese a luchar sin necesidad de armas, por si una misión se complicaba. Todos buscaban una nueva forma de caminar por el mundo y no hundirse en los recuerdos. Todos menos Jonghyun, que se derrumbaba con cada día que pasaba sin él. Era como hundirse en el fango, consciente de que pronto se ahogaría, pero incapaz de hacer nada por evitarlo.

— ¡Arriba!

La luz repentina le obligó a cerrar los ojos con más fuerza, habían corrido las cortinas creyendo que así le convencerían para salir. Haría falta mucho más que eso para sacarlo de su preciado rincón. Metió la cabeza bajo la almohada y esperó a que se marchase quién había osado interrumpir su sueño. Sin embargo, no pensaban ponérselo fácil. Unas manos se la arrebataron y aprovecharon para golpearle con ella intentando que se espabilase. A cabezón no le ganaría nadie, llevó sus dedos hacia la sábana con la que dormía y se tapó con ellas. Una vez más, volvieron a impedirle seguir acostado. Aquel día iba a ser más difícil de lo normal. ¿Cuántas veces tenía que decirle que le dejase tranquilo? No pensaba salir de allí por mucho que lo intentase. Cuanto más dormía, más podía olvidar que Aron había muerto.

— Minhyun, déjame dormir —Murmuró ocultando la cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá.

— No soy Minhyun y no, ya has dormido suficiente.

Se incorporó de golpe, asustado por el impacto del agua contra su cara. Estaba desorientado y trataba de acostumbrarse a la claridad. Dino le observaba con los brazos cruzados, vestido con el uniforme del trabajo y una pequeña sonrisa. Mataría a ese mocoso.

— ¿Cómo has entrado, Chan?

— Ese dato es irrelevante —Tenía la misma mirada que Vernon cuando le preguntaban por alguno de sus trucos, orgulloso por no haber sido descubierto. Siempre había pensado que había algo que se les escapaba tras la historia del camarero—. Vamos a llegar tarde al trabajo, así que espabila. Mientras te vistes, haré el desayuno.

— No voy a ir a trab...

— Oh, créeme, sí, lo harás —Cortó Dino con una sonrisa divertida.

Una hora después, Jonghyun acompañaba a Chan por las calles de la ciudad, rumbo al edificio donde trabajaban. Con cada paso que daba, dejaba escapar un suspiro. ¿Cómo se había dejado engañar tan fácilmente? Minhyun había tratado de convencerle para que saliese de allí, pero nunca cedía ante él. Le estaba haciendo la vida imposible a su amigo y, aunque se sentía mal por ello, no podía evitarlo. No quería que la vida continuase si no iba a estar a su lado. Incluso Wonwoo y Vernon habían tratado de hablarle, pero él se había negado a dirigirles la palabra. ¿Cómo había podido ceder ante él? Ese mocoso había interrumpido en la tranquilidad de su sueño para sacarle a rastras y sonreía como si hubiese hecho el acto benéfico del año.

Dino podía sentir cómo le miraba enfadado, pero le ignoró por completo. No iba a dar su brazo a torcer para ver cómo se consumía sin intentar seguir adelante o cómo se rendía tan rápido. Le había prometido a Aron que cuidaría de él y de los demás, no pensaba dejarse vencer por muy molesto que se sintiese. Trataba de adaptarse a un mundo sin su amigo de la mejor forma que sabía, cumpliendo la misión que le había dado. Cuando se sintió con suficientes fuerzas para regresar a la rutina, se encargó de que DK quitase de una vez el cartel de "Cerrado por luto" y volviese a trabajar en lo que tanto le gustaba. Quería ver, dibujada en su rostro, la sonrisa que tanto le gustaba y que el olor a café llenase el lugar una vez más. Una vez que comprobó que estaba mejor y podría seguir adelante sin su ayuda, comprobó a sus amigos. Habían encontrado sus propias formas de seguir adelante y tampoco lo necesitaban, estaban caminando hacia adelante, hacia el futuro. Fue en ese momento en el que decidió que era hora de afrontar el mayor de sus retos: Jonghyun.

— No sé por qué estoy aquí...

— Hoy vendrás conmigo a la cafetería, si quieres trabajar, hazlo y si no, relájate en alguna mesa —Ignoró sus protestas y le informó de los planes que había para ese día—. No voy a obligarte a que hagas nada para lo que no estés preparado —Suavizó el tono de su voz y se giró para verle mejor—. Pero no puedes estar encerrado. A él no le hubiese gustado ver que te abandonas, que dejas de luchar ¿Verdad?

— Sí... —Murmuró Jonghyun bajando la cabeza—. Pero es tan difícil...

— Hay que empezar poco a poco, Jonghyun. Si no lo quieres hacer por nosotros, hazlo por él.

No volvieron a hablar en lo que quedaba de camino. El abogado recapacitó sobre sus palabras. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin intentar mejorar, solo dejaba que su soledad y la tristeza que le embargaban siguiesen consumiéndole. Había ignorado las llamadas de Jihoon y no le había abierto la puerta a Scoups cuando quiso verle. The8 y Hoshi le habían mandado miles de mensajes que no recibieron respuesta. Wonwoo y Vernon eran incapaces de seguir a su lado mientras el se hundía, porque no les dejaba ayudarle. Los estaba apartando mientras ellos se preocupaban de él. Aún recordaba la primera vez que Minhyun trató de hablar con él:  _« Tienes que comer un poco, ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no pruebas bocado? Te sentará bien, por favor »_. No aceptó el plato que le brindaba. Lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas contra el suelo logrando que se cortase la mano y sin importarle el daño que le hacía, gritó:  _« No eres más que un delincuente que lo único que sabe es clavarle cuchillos a la gente, ¿Cuánta gente a muerto por tu culpa? Dime ¿Cuántos acabaron en el hospital por lo que hacías? Nunca sabrás lo que siento, así que no pretendas ayudarme. Lárgate »._  En cuanto se tumbó de nuevo en el sofá, con la cara mirando hacia el respaldo, pudo escuchar un suspiro y cómo barría los trozos rotos. No solo le había herido físicamente, sino que también le había atacado verbalmente. Vernon tuvo que obligarle a salir de allí para curarle y fue entonces cuando pudo escuchar que lloraba mientras le consolaban:  _« Tranquilo, Minhyun, no lo piensa de verdad. Es el dolor el que habla por él, tranquilo. Yo también les echo de menos, pero Jonghyun volverá, estoy seguro de que lo hará » ._

— ¿Te importa si llamo a Minhyun para que venga? No quiero estar solo y no voy a retenerte mientras trabajas —Debía seguir adelante, por él, por los demás.

— Claro que no, hyung ¿Poco a poco? —Preguntó aunque sabía la respuesta. Podía verlo en sus ojos apagados, quería seguir avanzando y conseguir una nueva razón para seguir en el mundo. A Aron le hubiese gustado, es lo que hubiese querido para él.

— Poco a poco, Chan

———————————

El tiempo avanzaba sin tener en cuenta por lo que estaban pasando, que en la oficina había un despacho cerrado al que nadie se atrevía entrar o que una casa permanecía de la misma forma en la que la dejaron. El mundo seguía adelante sin tener en cuenta que necesitaban un poco de tranquilidad para recuperarse del duro golpe y aceptar que Aron no volvería. Las personas continuaban con sus rutinas como si sus vidas no peligrasen con cada paso o el Dragón de Jade no les acechase buscando su próxima víctima. El tiempo, el mundo, las personas... todo seguía su curso sin tregua para ellos. Por eso, esa misma mañana, en cuanto Seungcheol recogió a Jihoon de su casa como cada día, recibió la noticia de que debían adelantar su recuperación más de lo previsto: una nueva misión requería de sus servicios. La sede central de la organización la había llamado para informarle de que debían frenar una subasta de cuadros robados que se llevaría acabo esa misma noche para evitar que llegasen a las manos equivocadas y poder devolverlos al museo. Solo el equipo Andromeda podía hacerse cargo de una misión en tan poco tiempo y sin una preparación previa. Los necesitaban. Sin ellos, perderían para siempre las obras y años de historia.

— Minhyun —Habló el líder por el manos libres del coche—. Necesito que recojas toda la información que haya sobre una subasta ilegal que harán esta noche. Hora, lugar, posibles rutas de escape o de entrada, invitados, organizadores... Todo. Lo más rápido que puedas, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Colgó en cuanto recibió una respuesta afirmativa y marcó el siguiente número, el que les ayudaría a poder llevarla a cabo o les obligaría a relegar el caso a algún otro equipo que no obtendría los mismos resultados. Él y Jihoon pasaron la prueba una semana después de la muerte de Aron, tenían una mente lo suficientemente fuerte para conseguirlo sin problemas. Sin embargo, estaba preocupado por su equipo. Aunque se lo había pedido varias veces, ninguno se atrevía a ir a la consulta y enfrentarse a lo que pudieran decirles.

— Hola, doctora, soy Seungcheol —Esperó la respuesta de la psicóloga que la organización contrató tras su insistencia. Creía que tarde o temprano necesitarían ayuda y prefería que fuese parte de ellos antes de tener que hablar con alguien completamente ajeno o tener que esperar a que la sede central les mandase alguno de sus doctores—. Estoy bien y Jihoon también, dentro de lo que cabe; pero no le llamaba por nosotros. Necesitamos una consulta urgente para mis chicos, tienen que conseguir ese permiso como sea. Siento las prisas, pero tenemos que iniciar un operativo y sin ellos será imposible.

Jihoon tomó la mano que no sostenía el volante y la acarició con delicadeza para calmar sus inquietudes. Le conocía tan bien como para saber que estaría pensando sobre lo que ocurriría si no conseguían el permiso para seguir trabajando y tenían que iniciar la terapia hasta que volviesen a ejercer. No solo el equipo dejaría de ser efectivo sino que ellos se hundirían aún más, necesitaban la emoción que las misiones les daban.

— Irá bien, son fuertes. Lo conseguirán y esta noche volveréis a la acción.

— Sé que Mingyu, Minhyun, Wonwoo y The8 aprobarán, pero...

— Te preocupan Hoshi y Vernon —Apretó su mano al entenderlo. No habían vuelto a intentar nada desde aquel día fallido, pero el contacto entre ellos había aumentado. El hombre de acero, el gruñón que se negaba a cualquier contacto físico, estaba permitiéndole a Seungcheol que superase sus barreras. Era cuestión de tiempo que acabasen juntos o que terminasen lo que habían empezado—. Cada día que pasan se vuelven más fuertes, estoy seguro de que lo conseguirán a la primera —  _« O eso espero »_. La última vez que necesitaron una prueba psicológica para seguir ejerciendo con normalidad, fue cuando Ren disparó a Vernon y descubrieron su traición. La mayoría tardó poco en conseguir el permiso y recuperar sus armas reglamentarias, pero Hoshi y Vernon tuvieron que empezar una terapia hasta que decidieron que estaban preparados para volver.

Sin tiempo para desayunar, aparcaron en la zona que tenían reservada y subieron a las oficinas lo más rápido que pudieron. Scoups odiaba aceptar las misiones que le encargaba la central, porque no eran más que retos para decidir si eran adecuados para trabajar o el mayor error que había cometido Jihoon en su carrera. No importaba cuantas veces demostraban sus habilidades, seguían desconfiando del equipo "criminal", apodo que se ganaron tras descubrir que habían borrado todos sus antecedentes y que un pasado oscuro se escondía detrás de cada uno de ellos. Tenían que enfrentarse a la desconfianza de sus compañeros y de la central desde que descubrieron su existencia. El jefe había usado su poder para crear el equipo Andromeda contra las órdenes de los superiores y cualquier fallo que cometiesen, repercutía en él. Eran impecables en su trabajo e independientes, pero la central solo veía lo que habían hecho antes de tener una segunda oportunidad. Con la traición de Ren, muchos habían visto una oportunidad para alejarlo del poder y colocar a alguien a su gusto. Sin embargo, seguía contando con el apoyo de la mayor parte de sus equipos y aunque ninguno apreciaba la creación de Andromeda, confiaban en el criterio de su jefe para tomar buenas elecciones. El éxito de la organización se debía a él, se ganó su fama con cada operativo del que salió victorioso y la mantuvo con cada equipo que reclutaba. Solo los mejores entraban a formar parte los Lobos de Acero y solo los que de verdad podían aguantar el sacrificio, seguían allí. Los demás, pedían el traslado y dejaban la ciudad del infierno para siempre.

— Voy con los chicos, debemos prepararnos —Anunció Scoups cuando llegaron al despacho del jefe—. Te veo mañana.

Antes de que él pudiese procesar lo que ocurría, Jihoon le agarró del cuello de la camisa para acercar su rostro y rozó sus labios con delicadeza. Respondió con rapidez, tomándolo de la cintura para sentarlo sobre la mesa del escritorio y poder profundizar aquel beso que le supo a gloria. Solo había probado sus labios una vez y ya se había vuelto adicto, echaba de menos su contacto. Un carraspeo les obligó a separarse de golpe, incómodos. Si el suelo se abriese y los tragase, sería el mejor alivio que pudiesen conseguir.

— Buenos días, Jefe —Saludó la secretaria con una sonrisa divertida—. Agente Scoups —Inclinó la cabeza intentando no reírse de la situación—. Si molesto, puedo volver después...

— Ya me iba, no te preocupes —La próxima vez, cerraría la puerta con seguro, no creía que fuese capaz de sobrevivir a una nueva interrupción. Se giró hacia Jihoon y le guiñó un ojo antes de perderse por los pasillos buscando su oficina.

Con un suspiro, se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio y le hizo un gesto a la recién llegada para que le contase por qué se había dignado ha interrumpirlo. Intentaba disimular de la mejor forma que podía la vergüenza que estaba pasando. ¿Por qué le había besado en el trabajo?¿Estaba loco? Debía controlar sus hormonas cuando estuviese en la oficina. No era un adolescente y no podía permitir que le pillasen en otra situación controvertida. Se colocó bien la camisa del traje y adecentó su pelo como si minutos antes no hubiese estado besando al líder de uno de sus mejores equipos. Era hora de activar el modo trabajo y centrarse en la organización. Desde la muerte de Aron, el mundo parecía haberse convertido en un caos y no dejaban de llegar trabajo para ellos, desde misiones en otros países hasta reuniones de equipo con otras sedes. El papeleo comenzaba a amontonarse en su mesa y tenía miles de problemas que resolver porque parecía que solo él podía arreglarlos.

— El equipo Casiopea necesita refuerzos, han capturado al presidente de Bruselas y les superan en número ¿Envío a la unidad Fénix? —Asintió cómo única respuesta, mirando los papeles que le acaba de entregar. El equipo Pegaso había fracasado, el testigo había muerto antes de llegar a los juzgados y el asesino al que perseguían había quedado en libertad. Los cuatro habían vuelto heridos, uno había sido trasladado a la UCI y los tres restantes se recuperarían rápido. Debía ir a visitarles al hospital y escuchar como había ocurrido—. El líder del equipo Centauro quiere reunirse con usted para hablarle del operativo en México, han descubierto un error en los datos y necesita consultarlo antes de volar hasta allí. Tiene hueco a la hora de comer ¿Le digo que venga o prefiere estar tranquilo? —Continuó enumerando su quehaceres, intensificando aún más su dolor de cabeza. A ese ritmo no podría pasarse a ver cómo le iba a sus favoritos ni bajar a comprobar como seguían en el DK's—. Y... jefe, todos se preguntan si le darás a alguien el despacho de...

— Dadme tregua ¿Vale? —Le cortó con rapidez, sabiendo el nombre que iba a pronunciar. Debía tranquilizarse antes de desear echarla de allí o de la mismísima organización por el simple hecho de insinuar que debería darle su sitio a alguien. Era irremplazable—. Sería solo vuestro compañero y os podrá importar bien poco, pero era mi familia. Necesito tiempo, encárgate de tu trabajo y yo decidiré que hacer cuando esté preparado.

La vida continuaba sin tener en cuenta su dolor y Jihoon debía enfrentarse a unos trabajadores que no sabían hacer nada por si mismos. ¿En qué momento vio que era buena idea aceptar el puesto? Desde que Ren fue descubierto, ya no contaba con la misma autoridad que antes y la desconfianza había crecido. Trabajaba al margen de la central y las demás sedes de la organización, pero no podían ponerle pegas si hacía tan bien su trabajo. Lo querían fuera por retar su autoridad, pero no dejaría su despacho ni aunque le obligasen. ¿Qué culpa tenía de pensar mejor que los líderes de la central?

— El equipo Andromeda volverá a estar activo en breve, quiero que prepares sus armas y cuando te entreguen el permiso firmado por la doctora, se las devolverás —Añadió mientras firmaba los documentos que aprobaban el operativo del equipo Osa Mayor para atrapar a una banda de motoristas que hacían negocios a las afueras de la ciudad—. Mantenme informado de cómo van Casiopea y Fenix y del estado de los miembros de Pegaso, iré a visitarles en cuanto termine la reunión con la central —La despidió con un leve movimiento de mano y marcó el número del laboratorio—. ¿Alguna novedad sobre los compuestos de la nueva droga que encontraron los agentes Cuervo y Carina?

Le esperaba un largo día en la oficina, pero no le importaba, amaba su trabajo más que su propia vida. Es cierto que prefería estar fuera, peleando con los demás; pero alguien debía encargarse de dirigirlo todo y era el más indicado. De vez en cuando, a pesar de las súplicas de sus trabajadores, aceptaba alguna que otra misión y la llevaba acabo solo. Era la forma perfecta de no ponerse en peligro muy a menudo, debía ser el guía de sus equipos, y comprobar que seguía siendo tan efectivo como cuando era agente de campo.

———————————

Había cruzado aquellas puertas tantas veces que sabía de memoria lo que encontraría dentro: los potentes ordenadores de The8 que no dejaban ver bien la superficie sobre la que estaban, el caos sobre el escritorio de Hoshi que contrastaba con el orden de Mingyu, los informes apilados en la mesa de Minhyun, el sofá donde siempre se colocaban Vernon y Wonwoo cuyos despachos se encontraban tras un cristal ignífugo para evitar el riesgo que suponían sus trabajos de oficina, la pizarra vacía que se llenaba con cada misión y su sitio presidiendo la sala. Le habían ofrecido un despacho a parte como todos los líderes de equipo, pero se había negado. Le gustaba estar cerca de sus compañeros, como uno más. La primera vez que la abrió, se encontró con Mingyu cruzado de brazos y analizando cada uno de sus movimiento. Fue el día en el que se presentaron como parte de un mismo equipo, cuando desconfiaban el uno del otro y no comprendían la razón por la que Jihoon había decidido reunirles. La segunda vez que lo hizo fue para enseñarles su nuevo lugar de trabajo a The8, Hoshi, Vernon, Minhyun y Ren. A partir de entonces serían compañeros y trabajarían juntos para mantener el orden del mundo. Sonrió al recordar los primeros días del equipo Andromeda, no eran más que niños buscando una oportunidad en un mundo que les había dado la espalda. Habían madurado, se habían convertido en los mejores agentes que la organización podía desear y habían encontrado una familia con la que sentirse acogido.

— Buenos días —Les saludó con una sonrisa, ocultando la preocupación que sentía al pensar en la prueba. Necesitaban volver a trabajar para no quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras la ciudad se derrumbaba ante ellos—. Tengo buenas y malas noticias —Anunció mientras se sentaba en su silla y les dirigía una mirada cargada de cariño. Los había visto crecer y mejorar. Sin ellos, nada de lo que habían conseguido sería posible.

— Capi, ¿Una mañana movidita? —Las palabras de Hoshi le desconcertaron ¿De qué estaba hablando ahora?—. Su camisa, su pelo... Espero que el jefe haya disfrutado, necesitabais un buen...

— Kwon —Cortó Seungcheol con rapidez, fijándose por fin en que no se había dignado en adecentarse antes de llegar—. No digas nada más o volverás al agujero del que te saqué ¿No te he dicho que nada de sentarse en la mesa? —El joven volvió a colocarse bien en cuanto le llamaron la atención, pero no borró la sonrisa ni un instante. Su pasatiempo favorito era molestar a su líder—. Ahora, si nadie más me interrumpe, os diré las noticias. La buena es que tenemos una misión para esta misma noche y la mala es que quien quiera participar en ella, no voy a obligar a nadie, deberá conseguir el permiso de la doctora —Hizo una pequeña pausa antes de terminar de hablar—. ¿Quién será el primero?

La sala se sumió en un profundo silencio. Se miraban unos a otros intentando descubrir que debían hacer. Querían participar en la misión, dos semanas de brazos cruzados era suficiente para desesperarles; pero tenían la sensación de que si iban a la doctora estarían dando el primer paso para dejar a Aron atrás. La idea de que ya no volvería se haría real. Ser reconocidos como hábiles para volver a trabajar, significaba que aceptaban que había muerto. Además, estaba el miedo de no conseguirlo, de quedarse atrás mientras los demás avanzaban. ¿Qué pasaría si uno de ellos no pasaba la prueba?

— Iré yo —La voz de Hoshi sonó con decisión y confianza. En otra ocasión hubiese sido el último en ofrecerse, pero tenía la sensación de que era lo correcto. Si él, el menos capacitado en ocasiones como aquella, demostraba su fuerza, los demás no tendrían miedo—. Es lo que Aron querría, que siguiésemos ayudando a los demás ahora que él está muerto —Bajó el tono conforme terminaba de pronunciar aquello—. Volveré en seguida para que podamos salvar al mundo como buenos héroes que somos.

Seungcheol asintió como única respuesta sintiéndose aliviado por primera vez desde que supo que tendrían que adelantar sus planes de recuperación y los demás observaron cómo se marchaba, atónitos. Vernon se ofreció a ir el siguiente, siendo el detonante para que todos se tranquilizasen y eligieran el orden. Ninguno se negó, deseaban hacer la misión con todas sus fuerzas y, al fin y al cabo, tendrían que pasar por la consulta de la doctora tarde o temprano. Mientras esperaban su turno, Minhyun aprovechó para llevarle al líder toda la información que había sido capaz de recopilar, tan eficaz y rápido como siempre. Los archivos contaban con fotos de los cuadros subastados, datos de los organizadores, los planos del establecimiento, los nombres de los invitados y una lista de aquellos que podrían usar para colarse dentro. Dándole las gracias, les pidió a todos que volviesen cuando tuviesen los resultados y se centró en idear el plan más adecuado y posibles alternativas en caso de que no saliese bien.

— Agente Scoups —La voz de la secretaria de Jihoon le obligó a levantar la cabeza de los papeles y centrarse en ella—. Lamento la intromisión, pero el agente Cuervo quiere que le llames urgentemente.

— ¿Te ha dicho lo que quiere? —Le preguntó mientras marcaba el número—. Está bien, no te preocupes. Puedes irte —Dijo al ver que negaba con la cabeza.

La organización de los Lobos de Acero tenía una clara división: las unidades normales como Centauro, Casiopea o Pegaso que se dedicaban a las misiones de nivel medio; las de asalto como Fenix que se ocupaban de ayudar en caso de emergencia cuando los demás no podían continuar solos; y los agentes individuales como Carina, Cuervo o Wonwoo cuando aún no trabajaba con ellos que trabajaban completamente solos. Ellos pertenecían a un nivel completamente diferente, eran la unidad especial, creada para aquellas misiones que un agente normal no podía realizar. Habían sido escogidos por sus habilidades, su coeficiente intelectual, su capacidad de adaptación y su conocimiento del mundo criminal. Contaban con más privilegios que los demás por el simple hecho de estar apartados de la jerarquía normal de la organización y que el jefe mostrase su favoritismo, no les ayudaba a tener buenas relaciones con los demás. Los líderes de cada equipo rara vez se ponían en contacto con él a pesar de formar parte de la misma organización, no se fiaban ni de él ni de su equipo. Si uno de los agentes en solitario más importantes de la organización decía que tenía que llamarle urgentemente, no podía significar nada bueno.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —Fue directo al grano en cuanto escuchó como cogían el teléfono. Debía ser importante y no podía permitirse el lujo de alargar el saludo.

— Agente Scoups...—Por el ritmo de su respiración dedujo que estaba corriendo y el sonido de los disparos le confirmó sus sospechas—. Dame un segundo —Escuchó el ruido de un objeto rodando por el suelo, la despedida del agente y maldiciones por parte de sus perseguidores. Una explosión resonó al otro lado y después se hizo el silencio—. Discúlpame, hoy en día uno no puede hablar con tranquilidad por teléfono —Pudo oír cómo se subía a un coche y el rugir del motor al arrancar—. He encontrado a Ren, está en la ciudad... ¿Scoups, sigues ahí? —Llamó su atención al no haber recibido ninguna respuesta por su parte.

— Estoy aquí, agente Cuervo, ¿Dónde lo has visto? —No eran buenas noticias. Si Ren estaba en la ciudad, ¿Pudo haber sido él quien disparase a Aron? Solía ser muy eficaz con la pistola y siempre apuntaba directo al corazón sin que le temblase la mano. Apretó los folios que tenía en la mano con rabia, si había sido ese miserable, lo pagaría muy caro.

— No te va a hacer gracia, pero estaba frente al piso de Jihoon. En cuanto me vio, se subió a su moto y salió de allí. No pude seguirle, estaba en una misión —¿Qué hacía él allí?¿Por qué arriesgarse a exponerse tanto?¿Qué tramaba? Miles de preguntas se agolpaban en su mente y se sintió agotado—. ¿Crees que puede querer ir a por él?

— No lo sé, Cuervo, pero lo investigaré. Si vuelves a verle en alguna parte, no esperes tanto y llámame en seguida —Le pidió con amabilidad, después de todo él no era su jefe y si se negaba a ayudarles no podría ordenárselo—. No se lo digas a nadie, ni al jefe ni a mi equipo. Yo me encargaré —Dijo antes de que colgase.

Apoyó la cabeza contra la mesa y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Aquello no era buena señal, era lo último que necesitaban. Si descubrían que Ren había aparecido, todo lo que habían progresado no serviría de nada. Sospechaba que el Dragón de Jade había tenido algo que ver con la muerte del abogado, pero ahora que sabía que él estaba allí, las posibilidades aumentaban. Estaba tan concentrado en sus cavilaciones que no se percató de que habían vuelto a la oficina. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado solo? Miró el reloj, eran las tres de la tarde y aún no había comido nada.

— Te hemos traído la comida, hyung —Dijo Vernon mientras dejaba una bandeja en su escritorio—. ¿Estás bien?

— Lo estoy —Contestó con una sonrisa para no preocuparles. Él se ocuparía de todo—. ¿Ha ido bien?¿Y Minhyun? —Preguntó al recordar que les había mandado en busca de su permiso y percatarse de que faltaba uno de sus compañeros.

— Ha ido bien, capi —Habló Hoshi con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba sobre su mesa con las piernas cruzadas, ignorando el ceño fruncido que Seungcheol le dedicó.

— Minhyun ha ido a hablar con Jihoon, no le ha ido bien y tiene que tomarse un descanso mucho mayor —Comunicó Mingyu ante la atónita mirada de los demás. Había sido la único en enterarse y había cumplido con lo que su amigo le había pedido: _« Díselo tú cuando estéis todos, así me ahorrarás el mal trago. No me puedo creer que haya sido el único sin conseguirlo, maldita sea »._ Le hubiese gustado decirle algo para animarle, pero no sabía qué. Desde hace un tiempo no actuaba de la misma forma y comenzaba a preocuparse, ¿Se estaría cansando de tenerlo a su lado?¿Habría hecho algo malo?—. No os preocupéis, estará bien. Ahora, centrémonos en el trabajo.

De todos los miembros del equipo, Minhyun era quien menos posibilidades tenía para no conseguir el permiso. Controlaba las situaciones difíciles con madurez y era capaz de superar cualquier obstáculo que le pusieran por delante. Tenía sentimientos, como los demás, pero no dejaba que las emociones pudiesen con él. Había aprendido a recibir cada uno de los golpes que le daba la vida y devolverlos. El simple hecho de ver que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no lo había logrado, dejaba a Scoups preocupado. La relación de Aron con Minhyun parecía haber sido más importante de lo que creía y ahora se sentía culpable por haberse tomado a la ligera lo que sentía. De ahora en adelante le prestaría más atención.

— Debemos parar una subasta ilegal que se llevará acabo esta noche en un local de las afueras de la ciudad, el Laberinto —Colocó en la pizarra cada una de las fotos que tenían sobre el lugar y los planos que Minhyun había conseguido—. El dueño es Ming Tian, lo conoceréis por ser el líder de la zona este, y el dueño de la mayor parte de los restaurantes chinos de la ciudad. Una vez al mes, según los registros, usa su local para celebrar grandes fiestas donde todo está permitido y hoy los invitados estrellas serán los cuadros de Degas recién sacados del museo al que pertenecían —Puso la foto de las cuatro obras debajo y una de las más recientes que tenían del organizador—. Para colarnos, usaremos las invitaciones de una familia de nuevos ricos. Es la primera vez que se mostraran al público y desgraciadamente nunca llegarán a la ciudad, me encargaré de que la policía les retenga —Conforme iba explicando de quién deberían hacer cada uno, fue entregándoles la ficha con sus datos—. El señor Von Kleist se encuentra en una reunión de trabajo y ha enviado a sus hijos adoptivos junto a sus respectivas parejas. Hoshi será Burke, el mayor de tres hermanos y un fanático del arte que sueña con crear una gran colección. The8 irá como su marido, un joven periodista conocido por su faceta curiosa y del que nadie sospechará si hace preguntas. Wonwoo será Derek, el mediano y el más sensato de los tres. Mingyu irá como su prometido, los rumores cuentan que trabajaba en las calles de Berlín hasta que él lo encontró y por lo que se ha sabido de otras fiestas a las que han acudido, es experto en bailes de salón. Vernon, a ti te toca el menor, Ernest. Según el informe, no ha perdido una partida de póker hasta la fecha. Muchos de los invitados querrán retarle y tendrás que jugar.

— Un segundo, yo no sé como se hace —Interrumpió mirando el historial que tenía entre las manos—. ¿No puede hacerlo Minhyun?

— No tengo permiso ¿Recuerdas? —La voz del mencionado les sobresaltó a todos. No se habían dado cuenta de que había entrado—. Pero no te preocupes, Vernon. No puedo trabajar fuera, pero nadie ha dicho que no pueda vigilarte por las cámaras y decirte qué hacer. Estaré contigo. Estoy seguro de que ese era el plan de Scoups.

— Así es, al principio tú ibas a ser el marido del mayor y Minhyun el menor de todos, pero he tenido que improvisar —Hizo una señal al recién llegado para que tomase asiento y prosiguió informando—. Yo seré vuestro chofer personal —Con un gesto logró que Hoshi hiciese alguna de sus bromas y volvió a centrarse en la pizarra. Fue dándole indicaciones de lo que debían hacer y escuchando las recomendaciones de su equipo—. Buena suerte, chicos, el equipo Andromeda vuelve a la acción.

———————————

Jeonghan se miró al espejo dedicándole una espléndida sonrisa a su reflejo. El sastre que había contratado tras la desaparición del anterior, estaba haciendo un buen trabajo con su traje nuevo. Con suerte, no tendría que encargarse de él y podría conservarlo para las siguientes ocasiones. Las mangas de la chaqueta se le ajustaban perfectamente a los brazos y el pantalón tenía el corte que a él tanto le gustaba. La camisa le sentaba como un guante y la corbata le resaltaba sus ojos. Pensó en llamar a Minhyun para enseñárselo y ver cómo sus ojos se quedaban prendidos con su belleza, pero sabía que tenía que darle espacio a su nuevo juguetito mientras estuviese herido. La mirada que le dedicó tras ver que disparaba a su amigo reflejaban miedo y culpa, volviéndolo aún más vulnerable. Le había gritado que era el demonio y él se encargó de demostrarle cual era su sitio: _« Si yo soy el diablo, tú me has vendido tu alma ¿No te convierte eso en un ser aún más despreciable? Pero tranquilo, cielo, arderemos juntos en infierno »._  Una vez que le diese tiempo, su chico nuevo volvería hasta él y podría seguir disfrutando mientras lo rompía. Pronto no quedaría nada de su sonrisa, solo viviría por Jeonghan. Era una rata cobarde y egoísta, la presa favorita de sus pequeñas y él estaría encantado de alimentarlas.

— Estás increíble —Soltó una exclamación de admiración y sonrió, acababa de llegar el aperitivo. Mientras esperaba a que su marioneta se arrastrase hasta él, se conformaría con uno de sus favoritos—. ¿Lila? Te sienta bien el nuevo color de pelo y el corte te favorece.

— Tan adulador como siempre, Ren —Se dio la vuelta despacio dejándole ver sus dientes—. ¿Se ha encargado Seungkwan del parásito? Y tú ¿Has conseguido hacer algo bien?

— Sí, no volverá a molestarnos —Si tenía miedo, no lo mostró en ningún momento y Jeonghan no pudo evitar sentirse complacido. Adoraba ver cómo le desafiaban, así disfrutaba más con su caída—. Te he traído lo que me has pedido.

Le entregó una carpeta llena de fotos tomadas desde distintos ángulos y en distintas fechas. Jihoon con el equipo Andromeda en el hospital mientras esperaban para reconocer el cuerpo de aquel abogado de pacotilla, tomando café con un triste DK y un pequeño Dino tratando de animarles, saliendo con Scoups por las mañanas, volviendo a casa, hablando con su equipo, tratando de visitar a Jonghyun.... Estaba todo lo que necesitaba, la rutina diaria de su mayor enemigo, la única persona incapaz de idolatrarle. Observó su sonrisa sintiendo crecer su odio. Había acabado con uno de sus pilares más importantes y seguía siendo feliz. Repugnante. Había cautivado a uno de sus chicos, su pequeño amigo se desvivía por él y su nuevo juguete seguía debiéndole la vida. Con cada día que pasaba, más ganas tenía de destruirlo.

— Dime, Ren, si te ordenase acabar con él en este mismo instante... —Comenzó a hablar sin despegar la vista de una de las fotos más recientes: Jihoon entrando en el coche de un Seungcheol increíblemente feliz. Dos líderes capaces de sacrificarse por los suyos teniendo una relación, tan cliché que le daban ganas de reír—. ¿Lo harías?

— Lo haría — Contestó sin vacilar. Había tomado una decisión y nadie más que él acabaría con su vida, aún así, quería ver hasta dónde podían llegar por él. Jugaría con Ren un poco más, tensando el hilo que lo mantenía en pie y cuando se cansase, terminaría de una vez por todas con el hombre que le había vuelto débil. Quizás, después de terminar con su miserable vida, no solo recuperaría a su querido y preciado juguete, sino que conseguiría que Joshua se desviviera por él como antes. Se acabarían los planes a escondidas o las palabras hirientes que se dirigían, sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para traerle de vuelta al redil. Se acabaría su numerito de oveja rebelde.

— Eres un buen chico, Ren —Acarició con delicadeza su mejilla—. Sigue espiándole, quiero saber todos sus movimientos —Rozó sus labios con delicadeza y se alejó hasta llegar a la puerta—. ¿Vienes?

Ren no se lo pensó dos veces y lo siguió. Negarse podía ser mil veces peor que aceptar sus peticiones. Cuando el final llegase, le haría pagar por todo el dolor que había ocasionado. Era una promesa y Ren siempre las cumplía.

Mientras Jeonghan se marchaba con él, un hombre les observaba desde su apartado rincón. Apoyado en la pared, con los brazos cruzados y una mueca de disgusto en su rostro, pensó en lo fácil que sería destruirles.  _« Aún no »_  pensó mientras se daba la vuelta y salía, dispuesto a ocuparse de sus propios negocios _« Pronto, la diversión terminará y volverá a ti, a tus brazos. Solo tienes que aguantar hasta el momento oportuno »_. Seguiría haciendo su gran actuación de "niño bueno", yendo a las fiestas que su padre organizaba y estudiando para convertirse en el próximo líder cuando él muriese. Era una lástima no poder ser él mismo; pero solo el jefe del Dragón de Jade sabía cómo era realmente y debía seguir siendo así. A las personas no le gustaba que su alcalde fuese un tirano, votaban la bondad y eso es lo que les daría.

———————————

Una lujosa limusina paró frente a  _Laberinto_ ante la atenta mirada de los que esperaban fuera para poder entrar. Era común para todos que cada cierto tiempo acudiesen a la discoteca grandes empresarios o millonarios dispuestos a derrochar su dinero, pero siempre se sorprendían ante su llegada. El chofer abrió la puerta para dejar salir a los pasajeros que comenzaban a impacientarse por comenzar la diversión. En cuanto el primer joven puso un pie en la acera, los murmullos comenzaron. Asombrados, se preguntaban quién sería aquel apuesto hombre y si estaría soltero. Tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa cuando comenzaron las exclamaciones de desilusión al ver como, tras esperar a que saliese, caminó del brazo de otro chico que no dejaba de mirar la fila con desgana. En cuanto apareció el siguiente, las miradas recayeron en él, volviendo a suspirar cuando ayudó a bajar a otro hombre cuya belleza podía estar a la altura de los mismísimos dioses. El más joven, fue el último en abandonar los confortables asientos de la limusina y les dedicó a los curiosos una sonrisa coqueta. Con una mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y la otra sosteniendo la chaqueta del traje sobre su hombro, caminó con galantería hasta el lugar donde le esperaban los demás.

— Nombre —Exigió el portero con brusquedad, le importaba poco si eran clientes normales o pertenecían a la zona VIP.

— Somos los Von Kleist, su jefe nos invitó expresamente

El hombre cambió de expresión en cuanto le oyó. Su jefe le había ordenado que debía tratarle como si fuesen reyes y hacer todo lo que le pidiesen, pero él había actuado como si hablase con cualquier cliente. Tragó saliva preguntándose si su rudeza pondría en riesgo su trabajo. Al parecer los invitados predilectos de su jefe no parecían haberse percatado de su incomodidad, así que tras una inclinación, les pidió que le acompañasen hasta la zona VIP hablando con más amabilidad.

Caminaron con dificultad a través de la primera planta de la discoteca, esquivando los cuerpos que bailaban animadamente sobre la pista, y bajaron por unas escaleras bien vigiladas que conducían a una sala de control. La primera parte del plan estaba a punto de comenzar.  _« Dadme un segundo, no soy un genio como The8 y me está costando más de la cuenta»._  El hacker sonrió imperceptiblemente al oír el halago que le había dedicado Minhyun. Lo imaginó peleándose con sus ordenadores para poder seguir las instrucciones como cada vez que le tocaba manejarlos.  _« Listo, entraréis sin problema »_. Uno a uno pasaron sin que el detector pitase, ocultando bajo la ropa lo que necesitarían en caso de emergencia. Lo habían conseguido, estaban dentro.  _« Estáis increíbles, deberíais ir vestidos de gala más a menudo. Mingyu, si no supiese lo mucho que te gusta este trabajo, te diría que fueses a una agencia de modelos »_. La voz de Jonghyun les sorprendió agradablemente. Si estaba hablando a través del comunicador de Minhyun, era buena señal.

— Esperad —Llamó el portero antes de que cruzasen la última puerta que conducía a la fiesta privada que el señor Ming Tien organizaba—. El jefe quiere enseñarle un lugar especial, señor —Vernon se tensó al descubrir que se dirigía a él—. Le han dicho que es un maestro del póker y ha pensado que ir a nuestra sala de apuestas le agradaría ¿Le gustaría acompañarme?

— Me encantaría —Sonrió ampliamente ocultando por completo su poco interés, comenzaba a verle lagunas al plan ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de jugar y parecer un experto?—. Creía que me tocaría ser la carabina de mis hermanos, pero veo que tenemos un buen anfitrión —  _« No te preocupes, tengo acceso a las cámaras y podré indicarte »_  le dijo Minhyun al imaginarse lo que estaría pensando.  _« Confía en él y recuerda que si ocurre algo, apareceré »_ comentó Scoups para terminar de tranquilizarle _« No sabéis lo aburrido que es el parking, no hay nada más que coches »_.

Mientras él seguía a su escolta hasta una puerta bien escondida, los demás se adentraron en el salón principal. El ambiente que allí se respiraba era completamente distinto al de arriba. Las luces de neón habían sido sustituidas por la calidez de las bombillas amarillas, la pista de baile abarrotada de cuerpos había dejado paso a un gran espacio dónde la gente vestida de gala charlaba tranquilamente, la música electrónica se había convertido en una pequeña orquesta que amenizaba la velada. Con una señal de Wonwoo, se dispersaron en parejas hasta distintos rincones para analizar el lugar. Hoshi y The8 se perdieron entre la multitud rumbo a la barra para poder entablar conversación con cualquier invitado que diera un poco de luz a su investigación. Mingyu arrastró a su compañero hasta una zona de la pista de baile donde pudiesen tener visibilidad de toda la sala y evitar sospechas.  _« No tardará en aparecer ante vosotros, está deseando conocer a los famosos Von Kleist »_  advirtió el líder buscándole por las cámaras  _« Creo que lo tengo. En el sofá, el hombre con la copa de Whisky y un par de chicos jóvenes a su lado »_. Mingyu tomó dos copas de champán que le ofreció un camarero y le tendió una a su acompañante que lo miró con seriedad.

— Estamos en una fiesta, tenemos que divertirnos —Le guiñó un ojo mientras se llevaba la copa a los labios—. Será fácil engañarle —Comentó para que todos le oyesen sin dejar de sonreír para mantener su imagen ante los demás—. No es más que un cerdo adicto al sexo, dejádmelo a mi. Vosotros encargaros de los cuadros —De soslayo observó cómo captaban la atención de Ming Tien y comenzó con el espectáculo. Apoyó una de sus manos en el pecho de Wonwoo y sonrió con delicadeza. Él al captar lo que pretendía, inclinó la cabeza hacia arriba para quedar muy cerca de sus labios—. Nos está mirando —Ninguno de los dos contó con que aquella posición les dejaría embelesados. Mingyu no podía perder de vista sus labios mientras que Wonwoo había encontrado fascinante lo que escondían sus ojos. Las miradas de los invitados recaían en el mediano de los hermano Von Kleist y su prometido. Parecían la pareja perfecta para adornar las portadas de cualquier revista de moda—. Viene hacia aquí —Anunció el perfilador antes de besarle. La reacción fue instantánea, sus labios se amoldaron como si no fuese la primera vez que lo hacían. Lo que debía ser una unión sutil acabó convirtiéndose en algo más profundo, dejando salir los deseos que tanto trataban de ocultar.

— Señor Von Kleist, Señor Nadal —Saludó Ming Tien obligándoles a separarse—. Lamento la interrupción, pero quería presentarme personalmente.

Wonwoo no pudo ocultar el fastidio en su mirada. Si tan solo hubiese tardado un poco más en llegar hasta ellos, el beso habría terminado con normalidad y no tan bruscamente.  _« Disfrutáis la misión, por lo que veo. Si veis que necesitáis vuestro tiempo, me lo llevo de allí. No vayáis a quedaros con las ganas »_ bromeó Hoshi que lo había observado todo desde su posición en la barra  _« Seguro que el señor Tien tiene cuartos de sobra »._  Ignoraron al bocazas de su amigo para saludar apropiadamente a su anfitrión. Wonwoo se preguntaba, mientras sostenía con firmeza su mano, si era necesario soportarle. Un par de golpes y quedaría dormido como un bebé hasta llegar a la sala de interrogatorios. Le desagradaban los tipos como él, no le veía sentido a tener que hablarle con tanta educación. Por su parte, Mingyu tuvo que reprimir una mueca de asco al sentir sus manos tocarse y se limitó a sonreírle como si fuese el hombre más interesante del mundo.

— Una fiesta encantadora —Comentó el joven agente mientras se llevaba la copa a los labios. Necesitaría el alcohol para salir de allí sin querer volarle la cabeza con un par de disparos—. Aunque deduzco que no ha hecho más que empezar.

— Oh, ya lo creo —Le respondió el señor Tien sin dejar de recorrer a Mingyu con la mirada—. Aún falta lo mejor. Os gustará lo que tengo para enseñarles, son cuatro piezas majestuosas, tan bellas como su joven prometido.

El chico colocó una mano en el brazo de Wonwoo sin apartar la vista de él que disfrutaba de la atención que le brindaba. Disfrutaría encargándose de Ming Tien como había hecho con cada hombre despreciable al que debía enfrentarse. « _¿Puedo romperle una silla en la cabeza y hacerle un favor al mundo? »_ habló The8 con desagrado mientras les observaba.  _« Tranquilo, Mingyu lo hará encantado »_  añadió Scoups que les vigilaba a través de la tablet que había llevado consigo, esperando atentamente por si debían comenzar con el plan B.

— ¿Puedo tutearle señor Von Kleist? —El príncipe de la noche se limitó a asentir, no tenía por qué dirigirle la palabra. Según el perfil que Scoups le había entregado y Mingyu había confirmado tras leer toda la información, nadie se extrañaría de su seriedad o su falta de interés por una charla banal. Al parecer el mediano de los Von Kleist era un calco de su propia persona, salvo que tenía una cartera mucho más llena—. Derek, de hombre a hombre, tienes una joya en tu poder —Bajó el volumen de su voz como si así no pudiese escucharle su prometido. Era sabido que el dueño de  _Laberinto_ , tenía una fascinación por los hombres altos y solía coleccionarlos—. y un mejor gusto que tu hermano mayor, su marido parece no salir mucho y su pelo está pasado de moda —Desde su posición pudo ver como The8 se llevaba una copa a los labios para reprimir el impulso de estrangularle y Hoshi le apoyaba la mano en el hombro para tranquilizarse. Nadie se metía con él o no le tomaba en serio sin pagar las consecuencias. Wonwoo iba a replicarle, pero no le dejó—. Como puede ver, no me falta el dinero —Pasó el brazo alrededor de los hombros de Mingyu con confianza, lanzándole alguna que otra mirada lasciva que ponía aprueba su paciencia—. y estoy seguro de que una unión entre ambas compañías sería beneficiosa para ambos.

— Debería hablarlo con mi hermano —Contestó mientras se terminaba la copa y la dejaba en la bandeja del primer camarero que se cruzaba en su camino—. Es él quien lleva la compañía.

— Oh, lo sé, pero creo que tú y yo nos entenderemos mejor, podremos tener conversaciones de hombre a hombre. Su hermano parece un niño recién salido de la guardería ...

 _« Mingyu, estrangúlale de mi parte »_  escucharon la ofendida voz de Hoshi que no solo tenía que escucharle hablando mal de The8, sino que también de él mismo.  _« Nos hace falta para el interrogatorio, Soonyoung. Créeme, ya habría dejado que Wonwoo quemase el edificio con él dentro »_  le contestó Scoups para calmarle, debían centrarse en la misión y dejar que todo siguiese su curso. El príncipe de la noche se sentía atraído por el plan alternativo que había propuesto. Empezaba a hacer frío en la ciudad y una "pequeña" hoguera vendría muy bien para calentar el ánimo. Solo tenía que calcularlo bien, encender una cerilla y dejar que todo volase por los aires.  _« Si no queda más remedio, nos conformaremos con que le borres la sonrisa de la cara »_  dijo Hoshi tras pensarlo mucho, añadiendo después una recomendación para su amigo  _« Wonwoo, sé lo que estás pensando. Nada de fuegos artificiales hasta que acabemos. Piensa en los cuadros, no queremos que se quemen »._  Suspiró imperceptiblemente al ser descubierto y volvió a centrarse en la conversación que estaba teniendo con Ming Tien.

—... Os he preparado una sorpresa, a ti y a tu prometido —No le gustaba como sonaba aquello. ¿Sorpresa?¿Les había descubierto? Miró a Mingyu, pero estaba tan metido en su papel, que no encontraría respuestas—. Ha llegado a mis oídos que sois amantes del tango y quiero veros bailar. He preparado para vosotros la canción con la que os conocisteis —Si no les había descubierto todavía, ahora sí que lo haría. No había bailado en su vida y mucho menos un tango. Las coreografías medio improvisadas que tenían que hacer para el colegio no le daban la experiencia suficiente para esto.

— Claro, será un placer ¿Verdad cariño?

— Como la primera vez —Tomó su mano alejándolo de las sucias miradas de Ming Tien y le condujo con cuidado hasta la pista de baile.

Mingyu sabía lo que hacía y confiaba en él, ¿Sería eso suficiente? Necesitaban un milagro y el suyo tenía nombre: Kwon Soonyoung.  _« Plan de emergencia, sígueme. No pierdas ninguno de mis movimientos e imítame »_  dijo Hoshi que en cuanto les vio caminar, supo lo que tenía que hacer. Llevó consigo a The8 que se adentró en la pista sin queja alguna. Que estuviesen en una misión, no significaba que no pudiesen divertirse. Mingyu, disimulando el nerviosismo que bailar ante todos le producía, por una vez agradeció que en una noche de locura, todos aceptasen aprender a bailar tango con Ren. Había sido una artimaña de su compañero para reírse a su costa y aprovechar el tiempo para divertirse, sin misiones ni presión. La excusa perfecta fue que lo acabarían necesitando en alguna misión y, contra todo pronóstico, ese día había llegado.

— No creo que sea buena idea —Susurró Wonwoo contra su oído, colocando las manos sobre Mingyu como le estaban mostrando. No iba a negar que la situación le agradaba. Llevaba días pensando en ir a bailar con él, como si el mundo no estuviese en sus manos y sus vidas no peligrasen con cada trabajo. Sin embargo, estar rodeado de ricos corruptos y bajo la mirada de un hombre que podía matarlos con tan solo una orden, no era parte de su plan. Nunca se había arrepentido tanto de no haber aprendido a bailar. Ahora que su vida dependía de ello, se prometió que daría alguna que otra clase y tendría la cita que le había prometido a Mingyu, pero que tuvieron que aplazar.

— Tranquilo, lo harás bien.

La música comenzó a sonar y con ella, el espectáculo. Mingyu levantó la mano mientras envolvía a Wonwoo con el brazo libre, dejando la mano en su espalda y él correspondía con firmeza.  _« No os encorvéis, la espalda recta »_  advirtió Hoshi, el experto en esta ocasión. Primero el pie izquierdo, luego el derecho, el izquierdo de nuevo, hacia la derecha, pies juntos, un giro... Lento, muy lento, más rápido, rapidísimo, de nuevo lento... Siguió cada uno de los pasos que realizaba su compañero, disimulando su torpeza bajo una fingida seguridad. La música continuaba y él se dejaba llevar, pronto se olvidaron de la misión y bailaron como si no hubiese un mañana. Las miradas recayeron en los Von Kleist, la pista había quedado vacía para dejarles espacio. Habían conseguido cautivar al público que solo era capaz de lanzar exclamaciones de sorpresa. La fama del hermano mediano y su prometido era conocida por todos, pero ¿Quién iba a decirles que el mayor no se quedaba atrás? Mingyu miró a Wonwoo suavizando la expresión de su rostro y cuando al finalizar la canción, sus labios se unieron, no hizo nada para impedirlo.

— Derek, señor Nadal, disculpad la interrupción.

El príncipe de la noche se separó sin disimular su malestar y apretando los dientes para no maldecir innecesariamente.  _« Eso ha sido... asombroso »_ comentó Scoups, incapaz de controlar su emoción  _« Esto se lo tengo que enseñar a Jihoon »_. ¿Ese maldito les había grabado? Si el vídeo llegaba a manos de su jefe, no le dejaría en paz y se lo recordaría de por vida. No solo tendría que hablar con él del beso, innecesario en su actuación, sino también de la forma en la que había permitido que le abrazase. Estaría avergonzándole durante días hasta que surgiese algo nuevo y cambiase de tema.

— ¿Te importa si me lo llevo? Sería un honor poder bailar con tu prometido —Extendió una mano que Mingyu no dudó en aceptar con una fingida sonrisa. A él tampoco le había hecho gracia que los separasen tan pronto. Sus labios cosquilleaban pidiendo más atención, aquel beso le había sabido a poco.

— No le importa y, por favor, llámeme Mingyu —Siguió al hombre para colocarse en la posición inicial y ocultó su desagrado cuando se acercó a él más de lo que necesitaban para bailar—. Es usted un hombre encantador —La música comenzó y se vio obligado a seguirle el ritmo—. Lleno de cualidades y... apuesto —Colocó la mano sobre su pecho sin dejar de mirarle. Estaba cayendo en sus redes más rápido de lo que había esperado. Cuando decían que tenía una pequeña obsesión con los hombres altos, no estaban equivocados.

— Me halagas, Mingyu —Pasó la mano por su espalda hasta dejarla en la parte baja, dándole un nuevo motivo para querer encargarse de él personalmente.

— Ojalá mi prometido fuese tan atrevido, pero es tan aburrido —Rodó los ojos con fastidio y suspiró—. Seguro que con usted puedo divertirme tanto como me gustaría, mi cuerpo pide más acción de la que él puede darme...

Dieron vueltas por la pista sin la pasión con la que había disfrutado con Wonwoo, sintiéndose tan fuera de lugar como el cactus del pasillo, más propio del desierto que de un local de fiestas. Todo iría mejor cuando pudiese apuntarle con una pistola y enseñarle modales. Tendría que dejar atrás sus ganas de arrancarle las manos para que dejase de tocar donde no debía, pero eso no le quitaría la emoción de demostrarle que no era tan fácil como pensaba.

— ¿Quieres jugar, ricura? —Susurró, tan cerca que el olor a alcohol y tabaco inundó sus fosas nasales. Desagradable—. Podemos ir a un lugar más privado y demostrarte que puedo ser mucho más divertido...

— Me encantaría —Acarició su hombro con lentitud, provocándole—. No te molestes, ni se dará cuenta de mi desaparición.

Ming Tien rodeó su cintura con el brazo y le condujo a través de los invitados hacia unas escaleras que conducían a su habitación privada. Antes de desconectar el micrófono para poder seguirle y completar la segunda parte de la misión, pudo escuchar la voz de Hoshi divirtiéndose a costa de Wonwoo:  _« Estás colado. No me engañas, estás completamente colado por él »_. La sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro fue real, no necesitó actuar. Sus sentidos no le habían fallado, había leído las señales a la perfección. Wonwoo estaba tan interesado en Mingyu, como él en el príncipe de la noche.

———————————

En la habitación contigua, Vernon seguía enfrascado en el póker. Los invitados se dividían en distintas mesas mientras las apuestas corrían, de vez en cuando, las camareras se acercaban a ellos insinuándoseles u ofreciéndoles alguna que otra bebida. Su vaso permanecía intacto, prefería mantener sus sentidos al cien por cien. Jugaba al despiste con sus contrincantes, siguiendo cada una de las indicaciones que le daba Minhyun y utilizando sus habilidades para hacer trampas cuando era necesario. Había ganado las tres partidas en las que había participado, pero la tensión de poder ser descubierto seguía allí. Para concentrarse mejor, él y su compañero habían desactivado los demás canales de conversación y no tenían ni idea de lo que ocurría.  _« ¿Vernon? Acabas de sacarte una de la manga. ¿Otra vez? »_. Suspiró, no tenía remedio. Si podía, iba a usar sus trucos y por mucho que el tratase de controlarle para que no se metiese en problemas, no dejaría de hacerlo.

— El señor Tien es bueno con los negocios, mi hermano Burke está encantado con él —Comentó a sus contrincantes con una sonrisa maliciosa dibujada en sus labios.  _« Pasa »_  —. Paso.

— Paso — Dijeron los demás mientras colocaban las cartas en la mesa.

— ¿Está negociando con él? —Acababa de captar la atención de quien parecía su mejor socio y si tiraba de los hilos, podía conseguir información importante—. No se uniría a cualquiera.

— Pues a mi hermano ya le ha ofrecido que se convierta en su socio, al parecer quiere montar un imperio a su lado —Lanzó el anzuelo con una sonrisa mientras observaba las cartas que tenía en la mano. Solo le faltaba una carta para tener una escalera real y la partida sería suya. Con un movimiento atrajo la atención de todos a la mano que sostenía el vaso y con la otra aprovechó para colar la carta que necesitaba en la baraja—. Una lástima, porque según he oído, quiere deshacerse de los antiguos.

— No eres más que un crío mentiroso —Contestó otro mientras colocaba sus cartas sobre la mesa con una sonrisa.

— Este crío acaba de daros la paliza del siglo —Dejó la escalera sobre la mesa y cogió las fichas que le pertenecían—. ¿No sabéis hacerlo mejor? Hasta los niños podrían conseguirlo.

— Voy con todo —Anunció uno enfurecido.

Estaba jugando con fuego al enfadarles, pero no se quemaría.  _« Eres tonto, Vernon »_  le recriminó Jonghyun de fondo  _« Como te maten, voy a ir a por ti »_. Miró las cartas sin dejar ver sus emociones, ocultando cualquier indicio que sus compañeros pudiesen interpretar a su favor o en su contra. Estaban picando, se iría de allí con una buena pesca costase lo que costase.

— Mira, niñato...

No llegó a terminar de hablar cuando un hombre entró de golpe al grito de  _« los Von Kleist son intrusos »_. Las armas se dirigieron hacia él y supo que había llegado el momento adecuado para correr. Activó el comunicador para poder contactar con los demás y lo supo:  _« Nos han descubierto, mierda »_. La voz de Hoshi sonaba más alarmada de lo normal y el ruido de los disparos no ayudaba a pensar que todo estaba bien.  _« Hoshi, por la derecha »_  oyó que le gritaba The8 mientras las balas resonaban por todas partes _. « La fiesta ha terminado »_ dijo Wonwoo con seriedad mientras los gritos aterrorizados de los invitados se hacía oír por encima del ruido de los disparos.  _« ¿Mingyu sigue sin contestar?¿Y Vernon? Minhyun, ¿Dónde está Vernon? Voy con vosotros. Dadme un segundo »_. Un par de golpes fueron suficientes para saber que Scoups se estaba encargando de los guardias de la puerta.

— Hablemos, seguro que esto es un malentendido —Vernon subió las manos en son de paz. No solía disfrutar de las misiones cuando acababan con él en medio de un montón de armas apuntándole—. Mis hermanos me han engañado —Mintió como el buen ladrón que era mientras retrocedía despacio, recorriendo con la mirada las posibles opciones de escape que tenía. « _Vernon, tienes que salir de ahí »_  le ordenó Minhyun preocupado. Podía ponerse feo y él era el único incapaz de defenderse cuando le atacaban—. He vivido con unos traidores y no lo sabía, se merecen morir. Quiero su cabeza —Estaba distrayendo a sus atacantes mientras ideaba un plan.

Volcó una mesa que cayó con gran estruendo sobre el suelo, desperdigando las fichas por todas partes. Aprovechó la confusión para correr con todas sus fuerzas hacia la puerta que daba a las habitaciones que ofrecían para el placer de los clientes. Los disparos sonaron justo a tiempo, cuando él ya se había puesto a salvo tras una de las puertas y mantenía la mano contra la boca de una joven que pretendía chillar para alertar su posición. Esperó a que el ruido de las pisadas se perdiera por el pasillo antes de centrarse en la pobre chica a la que había molestado

— Tranquila, no te haré nada —Intentó apaciguarla. Aunque estuviese presionando su boca con la mano para que no hablase, seguía siendo todo un caballero—. No grites, por favor, me iré de aquí en seguida —Soltó poco a poco su agarre, pero el resultado no fue el esperado.

La mujer comenzó a gritar llamando a los guardias y él no tuvo más remedio que salir de nuevo al pasillo. Corrió de nuevo hasta la sala de juegos mientras sus perseguidores volvían sobre sus pasos y comenzaban a apuntarle. ¿Quién había sido el listo que se había dejado atrapar así? Tiró al suelo todas las mesas que encontró por el camino, pensando que si les ponía obstáculos, no podrían atraparlo con tanta facilidad. En un santiamén, Vernon había dejado atrás a los socios de Tien y pudo tomar aire con normalidad. No estaba hecho para salir ileso de tanta gente armada, a él le iba más el trabajo tranquilo: un par de robos y huir con soltura antes de que nadie pudiese alertar su aparición. Aquello escapaba de sus competencias.

— Recordadme que después de esto me ponga a entrenar. Es hora de que aprenda a defenderme —Habló con la respiración agitada y sosteniéndose las piernas por el esfuerzo—. Esto de ser siempre el que corre, cansa más que disparar.

La risa de Hoshi no se hizo esperar y en cuanto terminó de hablar, llegaron sus bromas « _Ya era hora de que te decidieses, no íbamos a estar siempre para salvarte »_.  _« Una semana con nosotros y serás una persona completamente nueva »_ le contestó The8 con seriedad antes de exigirle a su compañero que actuase de una vez  _« Deja de reírte, vienen más por la izquierda »_. Miró a su alrededor tratando de ubicarse, pero no había visto aquella sala en el tour que le habían hecho antes de dejarlo con los jugadores de póker. Las paredes completamente pintadas de negro hacían que pareciese mucho más pequeña. El único mobiliario que pudo encontrar fue una cortina del mismo color que parecía esconder algo. Siguiendo su instinto de ladrón, buscó cualquier dispositivo que le indicase que aquel lugar estaba vigilado. Las cámaras de seguridad apuntaban hacia el centro y no le cabía la menor duda de que si hacía algún movimiento en falso, la alarma se activaría.

— Los he encontrado —Dijo en voz alta para que todos pudiesen escucharle—. Voy a cogerlos.

 _« Espera »_  le advirtió Scoups que trataba de deshacerse de los guardias y poder llegar hasta él  _« No te muevas hasta que llegue. ¿Sabes dónde estás? Si te atrapan, estás perdido. Al menos déjame defenderte »_. Demasiado tarde, Vernon ya se movía por la habitación como el experto que era y llegaba hasta las cortinas. Observó todo a su alrededor buscando lo que podría activar las alarmas. Al no ver nada, lanzó un beso hacia las cámaras de seguridad y tiró de la tela para dejar al descubierto cuatro vitrinas que mantenían en perfecto estado los cuadros de Degas que habían venido a buscar. Una exclamación de asombro escapó de sus labios, eran maravillosos. Levantó el cristal de uno de ellos con cuidado, procurando no dejarlo caer. Sin embargo, la suerte no estaba de su parte y justo cuando iba a terminar de subirlo, sintió el acero de una pistola sobre su cabeza y el sonido del seguro siendo quitado.

— Vaya forma de saludar, muy amable por tu parte —Murmuró mientras dejaba el vidrio en su sitio y levantaba las manos disimulando su miedo. Fuese quien fuese, no permitiría que sintiese la satisfacción de saber que él solo servía para abrir cajas fuertes.  _« Mierda, Vernon necesita ayuda. Is rápido, no tiene buena pinta »_  habló Minhyun por él, sabiendo que no estaba en posición de pedir refuerzos.  _« ¿No podías estarte quieto? »_ preguntó Scoups, nervioso—. Deberías bajar la pistola, no es un juguete y puede hacer mucho daño ¿No te lo dijeron tus padres? —Le habló al extraño con todo el descaro que fue capaz de conseguir. No solía pensar con tranquilidad cuando le apuntaban a la cabeza.

— No deberías estar aquí.

Esa voz... La había escuchado antes, pero ¿Dónde? Su memoria no quería cooperar y la tensión de la situación no ayudaba. Intentó girar la cabeza para verle, pero se lo impidió presionando el acero contra él.

— Ni lo intentes, mira al frente.

— ¿Eres tan feo que no quieres que te vea la cara? Ya que vas a dispararme, al menos hazlo de frente y no como un cobarde —Quizás no era la mejor situación para provocar a alguien, pero no podía evitarlo. Era parte de su naturaleza y puestos a morir, prefería saber quién le asesinaba.

— Da gracias a que tienes un ángel de la guarda —Murmuró muy cerca de su oído, tanto que podía sentir su cuerpo—. Si no, llevarías meses muerto y hoy no tendríamos esta conversación. ¿Crees que sería buena idea que terminase el trabajo de una vez?

Cada vez estaba más seguro de que le había oído antes. Ninguno de los delincuentes que habían apresado tenía una voz como la suya, pero no le cabía la menor duda de que se había encontrado con él antes.

— Tienes suerte de que ellos te adoren — Fue lo último que escuchó Vernon antes de caer inconsciente al suelo.

———————————

Wonwoo no perdió de vista a Mingyu mientras se iba con Ming Tien. Estaba asombrado de la rapidez con la que calaba a la gente, solo había necesitado un par de palabras y ya tenía a su objetivo comiendo de la palma de la mano. "Increíble" era el único adjetivo que podía describirlo y seguía quedándose corto para referirse a él. El bullicio que se había formado a su alrededor, la gente que bailaba en la pista, los camareros que iba y venían, todo había dejado de tener sentido para el príncipe de la noche. Sus pensamientos giraban en torno a su compañero y por mucho que él se decía que solo era admiración profesional, la verdad era muy distinta. Prueba de ello era la cita que tenían pendiente.

— Estás colado — Hoshi apoyó una mano en su hombro para llamar su atención y lo miró con diversión. Que la mirada inquebrantable de Wonwoo hubiese desaparecido al escucharle, solo confirmaba sus sospechas. Había sido solo un instante, pero le había dado tiempo a verlo—. No me engañas, estás completamente colado por él.

— No es cierto... —Su voz sonó como un susurro, traicionera—. No sé por qué lo dices...

— No puedes engañarme, estás colado y lo digo porque le miras como yo le miro a él —Habló señalando a The8 que no tardó en agachar la cabeza avergonzado, pero sin disimular la sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro.  _« Kwon, deja de torturar al pobre chico. Tenemos que seguir con el plan »_ les cortó Scoups para poner un poco de seriedad a lo que estaban haciendo  _« Ya sabéis que hacer »_ —. Cariño, ¿Vamos a buscar un poco de intimidad? —Tomó la mano del hacker sin esperar respuesta y lo llevó entre la marea de gente para salir de allí.

Wonwoo volvió a quedarse solo con sus pensamientos. Comenzaba la tercera parte del plan. Con Mingyu encargándose del anfitrión, Vernon ocupándose de los socios y ellos dos encargándose de explorar la zona buscando un indicio de dónde podrían estar los cuadros, era hora de conversar con los invitados para sacar información. Se acercó a la barra para tener un mejor control de lo que ocurría en la fiesta, apoyándose sobre ella y analizando a todas las personas de su alrededor.  _« Sé que no te gusta, pero tenemos que hacerles creer que sois los Von Kleist »_. Habían discutido de camino a allí, por qué tenía que ser él quien se quedase con la parte más molesta de toda la misión: socializar.  _« Sabes que al mandarles a ellos a explorar, tienen más posibilidades de crear una coartada si los descubren. Un tipo solo por los pasillos es sospechoso »_. Debía admitir que su jefe tenía razón, hubiese tenido que usar la fuerza o dormir a quien le pillase en pleno reconocimiento.

— Hola, guapo —Una mujer se acercó a él contoneándose, como si así fuese a conseguir que a él le interesase algo más que acabar con su parte e ir a felicitar a Mingyu por su trabajo.  _« ¿Felicitarlo? Ajá, seguro que solo quieres eso, Wonwoo »_ se recriminó a sí mismo por ser tan obvio.

— Hola —Contestó con una sonrisa demasiado falsa para ser real. Al introducirse en el papel de una misión, dejaba atrás al chico tímido de siempre—. ¿Qué hace una chica como tú tan sola en una fiesta como esta?

Captó el tatuaje de su cuello, un pequeño dragón rodeando una piedra de jade, el símbolo de la organización. Trabajaba para ellos no cabía la menor duda y era la oportunidad perfecta para conseguir información, solo tenía que hacer las preguntas adecuadas. Se inclinó hacia ella que se pasó la lengua por los labios, un truco sencillo que posiblemente le hubiese conseguido una increíble lista de clientes. Tomó un mechón de su pelo y lo colocó detrás de su oreja aprovechando el movimiento para susurrarle.

— No quieres divertirte un poco —Reprimió con todas sus fuerzas el impulso de poner distancia entre ellos, conservar su espacio, y siguió coqueteando con ella como tantas veces había visto a Jonghyun hacerlo.

Antes de poder llevarla a un lugar en el que nadie les molestara e interrogarla para conseguir todo lo que necesitaba, vio como los guardias salían de la habitación y supo que algo malo pasaba. Observó el ajetreo de hombres que iban y venían disimulando ante los invitados, buscando el motivo por el que lo habían dejado todo. Lo más probable es que algo hubiese salido mal y ahora estuviesen en el punto de mira. _« Nos han descubierto, mierda »_. La voz alarmada de Hoshi confirmó sus sospechas, su misión estaba en peligro.  _« Hoshi, por la derecha »_  oyó que le gritaba The8 mientras las balas resonaban por todas partes. Miró de nuevo a la chica que se había esfumado y maldijo su mala suerte, había perdido su mejor baza para llegar hasta el Dragón de Jade. Molesto por el rumbo que estaban tomando los acontecimientos, vio que había llegado la hora del plan B: improvisar. Sacó la pistola que escondía en la chaqueta y se colocó en el centro de la sala, apuntando a todos los invitados.

— La fiesta ha acabado —Disparó al techo para asustarles, procurando no darle a nadie.  _« ¿Mingyu sigue sin contestar?¿Y Vernon? Minhyun, ¿Dónde está Vernon? Voy con vosotros. Dadme un segundo »_  preguntó Scoups mientras se ponía en movimiento y dejaba el centro de control. Ignoró la preocupación por sus compañeros incomunicados y se centró en lo que tenía entre manos—. Que nadie se mueva, al suelo ahora mismo, todos —Ordenó volviendo a disparar. Pronto tendrían que ir a por él, estaba llamando suficiente la atención como para que acudieran con rapidez.  _« Wonwoo, ten cuidado, están llegando a por ti »_  le indicó Minhyun  _« Son cuatro y van a aparecer por la derecha »_. Un nueva bala impacto en el techo y más gritos rompieron el silencio—. Hagamos esto de forma fácil y segura, os quedaréis ahí mientras yo me encargo de unos amigos. Sabré si os movéis, sabré si llamáis a alguien —  _« ¿No crees que estás siendo muy duro con ellos? Los estás asustando »_  la voz amable de Scoups contrastaba con la situación, ¿Cómo podía estar golpeando a los guardias para llegar al edificio, pero hablar como si estuviesen conversando tranquilamente?  _« Recordadme que después de esto me ponga a entrenar. Es hora de que aprenda a defenderme »_  habló Vernon con la respiración agitada, la carrera le había pasado factura. Cuando volviesen, se encargaría de él y no volvería a tener que huir ante una pelea—. Bienvenidos, señores, espero no haber interrumpido una fiesta importante —Saludó a los recién llegados sin mover la pistola. Solo con verles, supo que no necesitaría arma alguna, se bastaría con sus propias manos. Venía por un poco de diversión y tenía que lidiar con inútiles—. Os recomiendo que no apretéis el gatillo, no creo que al señor Ming Tien le apetezca tener más agujeros en la pared.

El primer movimiento los pilló desprevenidos. Wonwoo sostuvo la muñeca de uno de los matones, arrebatándole el arma con maestría. El segundo fue tan rápido que no tuvieron tiempo a reaccionar, un segundo su compañero estaba de pie con su mano en la muñeca y al siguiente estaba tumbado en el suelo, inconsciente y con el brazo descolocado. El príncipe de la noche consiguió esquivar un par de disparos y fue a por el siguiente, arrastró la pierna por el suelo para derribarle y aprovechó el movimiento para esquivar el gancho que iba dirigido a su cabeza. La lucha no duró mucho, fue más rápido de lo que hubiese deseado. Los guardias habían acabado maltrechos, incapaces de recuperar la consciencia, mientras que él solo mostraba un pequeño corte en el labio y los nudillos ensangrentados por golpearles. Un silbido de admiración sonó en el auricular. « Eso ha sido increíble, pero vienen más » indicó Minhyun poco después.

— Vamos a divertirnos —La sonrisa que se dibujó en los labios de Wonwoo puso en alerta a la nueva tanda de guardaespaldas.

———————————

Hoshi arrastró a The8 por la gran sala de fiestas hasta encontrar una puerta por la que perderse. Siguieron caminando por un pasillo poco iluminado con todos sus sentidos en alerta. Esperaban captar voces o pasos que le condujeran hacia alguna pista, pero solo podían oír sus respiraciones y las suela de sus zapatos contra el mármol. No había seguridad, ni si quiera podían ver cámaras. La única salida que había era volver tras sus pasos, la idea más tentadora hasta la fecha. El instinto de supervivencia del que solía presumir le gritaba que se estaban metiendo en la boca del lobo. Cualquiera hubiese deducido que no había nada allí que mereciese la pena, pero la experiencia le decía que nadie construía un pasillo en su casa que llevase a ninguna parte y el hecho de que no estuviese vigilado, solo le indicaba que estaban a punto de encontrar una mina de oro para gente como ellos. Llegaron hasta una puerta que conducía a un gran almacén, demasiado limpio y ordenado para una discoteca. Al mirar las estanterías, comprobó que las botellas de alcohol se apilaban con cuidado siguiendo una numeración concreta. Dejó que The8 se ocupara del ordenador que registraba la mercancía y observó con cuidado el patrón que seguía cada etiqueta. Acercándose a las de las últimas filas, pudo ver las marcas de haber arrastrado un objeto pesado en el suelo.

— The8, ven aquí —Llamó a su compañero para pedir una segunda opinión—. Mira el suelo.

Observó concienzudamente las señales y las rozó con los dedos para saber la profundidad que tenían. Comprobó la estantería. El olor del vino se mezclaba con el de la pintura, habían pintado hace poco. ¿Quién se molestaba en arreglar la parte oculta por un mueble en un almacén? Se alejó lo suficiente de allí para analizar la trayectoria que haría la estantería si la moviesen como si fuese una puerta.

— Tiene la forma perfecta —Murmuró, ignorando la mirada confusa que le lanzó Hoshi.

Volvió a acercase, sopesando cuánto podría pesar el mueble y tras saber cuanta fuerza necesitaría, le tendió la chaqueta del traje y se remangó la camisa. Con un empujón en la parte correcta sería capaz de conseguirlo. No cabía la menor duda. Detrás de aquella estantería se escondía otra habitación.

— No te quedes allí parado, ayúdame.

Hoshi colocó las manos donde le indicó y los dos empujaron para separarla de la pared. Antes de que consiguieran moverla lo suficiente, el sonido de pasos les alarmó. Alguien venía directamente hacia ellos. Con un rápido movimiento, empujó su espalda contra ella para cerrarla de nuevo y atrajo a The8 hacia él para juntar sus labios con un apremiante beso. Le desabrochó la corbata y dejó que la fuerza con la que se movían hiciese el resto. Al oír la voz enfadada de uno de los hombres de Ming Tien, se separaron de nuevo con la respiración agitada y los labios enrojecidos.

— ¿QUÉ COJONES HACÉIS AQUÍ Y QUIÉNES SOIS?

— Cariño, creo que es mejor que me sueltes —Le dijo con una sonrisa mientras despegaba la espalda de la pared y colocaba su ropa en su sitio—. Creo que lo que hacíamos está más que claro y... soy Burke Von Kleist y él es mi marido. Buscábamos un lugar sin tanta gente y acabamos llegando aquí.

El hombre los analizó de arriba a abajo e hizo una mueca de asco que no pasó desapercibido por ninguno. De no haber tenido la mano de Hoshi sujetándole por el brazo, el hacker habría echado a perder toda la misión. Tras ver que decían la verdad, dejó que se marchase de allí, ordenándoles que como los volviese a ver se encargaría de enseñarles a no hurgar en los asuntos de los demás. Se tomaba demasiada molestias por la visita de intrusos en un almacén inofensivo y eso solo indicaba que escondían algo. Estaban en lo cierto, detrás de esa estantería había algo importante para Ming Tien y los suyos. Miró a su compañero con una sonrisa y este asintió, entendiendo lo que quería hacer. Cuando viesen una oportunidad, volverían hasta allí.

— Alto ahí —Ordenó la voz grave del hombre.

The8 entrecerró los ojos y soltó el pomo de la puerta. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Había oído el sonido del comunicador que llevaba el hombre y aunque no lo había entendido, algo le decía que estaban en problemas. El sonido que hizo al quitarle el seguro a su arma, confirmó sus sospechas. Los habían descubierto, no cabía la menor duda. Se giró despacio, seguido de Hoshi que no borraba la sonrisa de satisfacción de su rostro. Su felicidad era contagiosa. Para que negarlo, él también quería un poco de emoción, disfrutar de la sensación que la adrenalina le proporcionaba y descargar su frustración contra alguien más.

— Con que los Von Kleist ¿No?¿Creéis que me chupo un dedo?

Colocó la mano en el gatillo. Pobre iluso, estaba tardando más de lo que debería y les dejaba un amplio abanico de posibilidades para disfrutar con él.

— Seamos civilizados, no queremos que acabes mal. Tienes la oportunidad de volver por donde has venido e ir a tu casa con todos tus miembros intactos. Si no, tendremos que enseñarte modales —Metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

— ¿Tú y quién más?¿El perroflauta? —Rió con desprecio, consiguiendo que la sonrisa de Hoshi se ensanchase aún más.

El disparo llegó justo como había previsto. Solo necesitó desplazarse a la derecha para poder esquivarla. Su contrincante no tuvo tanta suerte. Antes de que se diese cuenta, tenía una bala incrustada en el hombro. Al mirar hacia ellos, observó la mirada impenetrable de The8 que mantenía la pistola en su dirección. Buscó algún tipo de emoción en sus ojos, pero lo único que encontró fue el vacío.

— Primer error del principiante, nunca le insultes —Explicó Hoshi mientras agarraba el brazo sano de su oponente y lo retorcía sobre su espalda con la destreza de un maestro en la lucha—. Segundo error, nunca dejes de prestarle atención a tus atacantes.

Un nuevo disparo en la pierna le obligó a caer de rodillas sobre el suelo, mordiéndose el labio para que no viesen el dolor que le causaba. Hoshi apretó aún más su agarre hasta oír el crujido de los huesos romperse y dejó caer al hombre hacia delante, consciente de que no sería capaz de levantarse para perseguirles. Ya se encargaría la policía de él si no se desangraba antes, ellos ya no se encargaban del trabajo sucio.

— Tercer error, nunca subestimes a tus contrincantes.

— ¿Quién sois? —Dijo en un susurro, tratando de mantenerse despierto.

— Las personas que pisotearon tu orgullo —Añadió antes de descubrir que no tendrían escapatoria. Más pisadas resonaban contra él mármol, acudían a ayudar a su compañero y sabiendo que solo había una salida, no tenían más remedio que enfrentarse a todo aquel que viniese.

— Nos han descubierto, mierda —Exclamó, su voz sonó más preocupada de lo que quería.

Ellos serían capaces de apañárselas, pero temía por Vernon que seguía sin comunicarse con ellos desde que lo habían llevado a jugar. No quería ni pensar en lo que podría ocurrir si no escapaba a tiempo. El sonido de las balas le interrumpió. Seis hombres armados llegaban corriendo. Las esquivó con la misma maestría que antes y quitó el seguro de su pistola. Era hora de darle la bienvenida que se merecían.

— Hoshi, por la derecha.

A pesar de que les superaban en número, no contaban con su destreza. Espalda contra espalda, Soonyoung y The8 se encargaron de todo aquel que venía a por ellos. Esquivaban las balas con una elegancia increíble, se cubrían el uno al otro y luchaban en armonía, haciendo el equipo perfecto. No necesitaban hablar, con tan solo una mirada, conseguían lo que necesitaban.  _« La fiesta ha acabado »_  oyeron que gritaba Wonwoo, seguido del sonido de disparos contra el techo. Una vez más, estaba tomando medidas drástica. Si en algo tenían razón los rumores sobre él, era en que cuando los planes se desbarataban, su solución siempre tomaba caminos extraños. Terminaron con el primer grupo antes de lo previsto, pero no les dieron tregua. Otros tres hombres aparecieron por el pasillo y dos más salieron tras la puerta que había en la estantería. Les rodeaban. El cansancio no entraba en su vocabulario, tenían suficiente resistencia física como para encargarse de ellos sin tener problemas. Un golpe llegó directo a la mejilla del más alto, pero no se amedrentó. Respondió con una llave que acababa de aprender, lanzándolo sobre su cabeza y derribando a otro más con su cuerpo. Movió la mandíbula dolorida y se colocó de nuevo en su posición de defensa.  _« Recordadme que después de esto me ponga a entrenar. Es hora de que aprenda a defenderme »_ oyeron que hablaba Vernon, aliviando un poco la preocupación que sentía. Solo quedaba Mingyu y sabrían que todos estaban bien a pesar de las dificultades.

— Ya era hora de que te decidieses, no íbamos a estar siempre para salvarte —Respondió Hoshi mientras derribaba a uno y le arrebataba su pistola para dársela a Woozi que se había quedado sin munición.

— Una semana con nosotros y serás una persona completamente nueva —La risa de su compañero le hizo poner los ojos en blanco y dirigirse a él. Estaban llegando más por la puerta —Deja de reírte, vienen más por la izquierda.

Una hora más tarde habían terminado con todos, sin muertes que añadir a su historial y con varios heridos que acabarían entre rejas. Hoshi se sentó en una silla y cerró los ojos un instante, exhausto. Demasiada emociones en un día para un cuerpo que llevaba tiempo sin luchar.

— ¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo mucho que me gusta verte pelear?

Abrió los ojos sorprendido y miró a The8 que se colocaba muy cerca de él para comprobar la herida de la mejilla. Nada grave, aunque no se libraría de tener un horrible hematoma cuando se despertase a la mañana siguiente. Al ver su cara de asombro, no pudo evitar reír.

— Bueno, pues ya lo sabes —Acarició la zona con delicadeza y miró que no tuviese nada más que hubiese pasado inadvertido por la emoción—. y esta noche te lo demostraré —Susurró muy cerca de su oído—. Vamos, andando, tenemos que ver que hay ahí detrás.

Volvió a alejarse tan rápido que Hoshi creyó que había soñado sus palabras, pero al ver que le guiñaba un ojo antes de colocar las manos en la estantería, supo que la fiesta comenzaría en cuanto llegasen a casa. Tragó saliva, impaciente por el final de la jornada y fue rápidamente a ayudarle.  _« Dejad lo que estéis haciendo, Vernon tiene problemas »_  habló Minhyun interrumpiendo su fantasía. La preocupación volvió hasta él. Demasiado fácil para ser verdad.

———————————

Mingyu acompañó a Ming Tien por los pasillos hasta una habitación con lo necesario: una cama de matrimonio, un armario y un cuarto de baño. Observó a conciencia lo que veía, analizando cada rincón en busca de posibles opciones en caso de emergencia. Sonrió con picardía, tomando el dominio de la situación, y con una mano en su pecho le obligó a retroceder hasta caer de espaldas en la cama. Estaba embelesado ante la belleza del hombre frente a él y su facilidad para controlar la situación. Cumplía a la perfección los requisitos para ser un buen polvo, sus chicos no eran ni la mitad de poderosos que él. A pesar de lo que decían los rumores, le gustaba cuando sus conquistas tenían el control.

— Vamos a jugar, Ming Tien —Susurró muy cerca de su oído mientras esposaba sus manos al cabecero de la cama. Nunca se equivocaba al analizar a un delincuente y aquel hombre no era más que un ser que se creía dios en todas partes menos en la cama. Insatisfecho, se colgaba de cualquiera que pudiera aportarle un poco de diversión.

— Derek no sabe lo que se pierde al desperdiciar a un joven como tú.

Trató de besarlo pero él apartó su rostro con una sonrisa. Retrocedió hasta salir de la cama y quedar colocado frente a él. Estaba deseando acabar con aquel juego tan ridículo. Cuando Ming Tien se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría, ya era demasiado tarde. El seguro de la pistola había sido levantado y el arma apuntaba directamente a su cabeza. Tragó saliva, pensando en lo mucho que le hubiese gustado disfrutar antes de verle morir. Iba a ser un desperdicio acabar con una joya como él, pero en cuanto el guardián de esta noche apareciese, estaría perdido.

— Es una lástima que nuestro juego haya terminado —Dijo con voz ronca, provocándole tal repulsión a Mingyu que no pudo evitar apretar la pistola con más fuerza. Le haría un favor al mundo si dejaba que la bala atravesase su cabeza. La policía no le necesitaría para el interrogatorio, sería condenado en cuanto llegase a la comisaría.

— Te vas a pudrir en la cárcel, tendrás tiempo de sobra para entretenerte con otros —Sonrió una vez más y acercó el cañón de la pistola a su frente, presionando el frío metal contra ella—. ¿Vas decirme cómo conseguiste los cuadros, por las buenas o por las malas?

No pudo contestar, una flecha atravesó su garganta de lado a lado con tal precisión que no hubo salvación para él. Estaba muerto. Solo había una persona capaz de hacer aquello, la leyenda del arco y su peor pesadilla: Ren. La sorpresa se dibujó en su rostro mientras se giraba y apuntaba con la pistola al recién llegado que le sonreía como si nada hubiese cambiado entre ellos. Sus manos acariciando el arco con la misma delicadeza que cuando lo conoció. Mantenía en su espalda las mismas flechas que usaba cuando la situación se escapaba de sus manos. Los ojos estaban iluminados con el brillo que una misión le proporcionaba y lo miraba con el mismo orgullo de cuando eran compañeros. Estaba ahí, frente a su mirada, a una distancia tan corta que si apretaba el gatillo moriría al instante. Tan majestuoso como siempre lo había sido. Con el pelo mucho más corto, pero manteniendo la misma elegancia.

— ¿Me echabas de menos, Mingyu?

Cerró los ojos un instante, recobrando la compostura. No importaba lo poco que hubiese cambiado por fuera, las cosas eran distintas: era un traidor, el culpable de que su equipo se hubiese derrumbado y Vernon hubiese estado al borde de la muerte. Su amigo, su compañero, estaba ante él como lo que debía haber sido desde el principio: su enemigo. Dejarse engañar por lo que fueron en el pasado, no tenía sentido cuando ya conocía la verdad: Ren era el arquero de Jade, uno de los asesinos favoritos de su organización tras el Ángel de la muerte y el asesino del tigre.

— No —Pronunció, dándose cuenta de que no mentía. Solo los recuerdos le ataban a él. Echaba de menos a su viejo amigo, no al traidor—. ¿Qué haces aquí, Ren?

— Negocios que no te incumben ¿Recuerdas lo que dijiste antes de que lograse escapar?¿Me matarás con tus propias manos?—Le preguntó, desafiándolo. Se descolgó el carcaj y lo colocó en el suelo junto a las flechas. Si debían enfrentarse, lo harían así.

— Lo haré.

La pistola acabó en el suelo. No habría ningún testigo más allá de ellos y el cadáver que descansaba en la cama. Por fin, después de tanto tiempo jurando que se vengaría de él, lo tenía dispuesto a luchar. Se miraron fijamente, analizándose con cuidado, observando cada uno de sus músculos y pensando en los posibles movimientos que llevarían a cabo. Ren fue el primero en atacar con un elegante movimiento que Mingyu supo esquivar sin problemas. Un solo vistazo y él supo la dirección en la que venía su pierna directa para golpearle. Daba igual cuanto se esforzasen, parecían copias idénticas, leyendo y repitiendo los movimientos del otro. Cuando sintió el golpe en el labio y el sabor de la sangre en su boca, Ren se preguntó si no sería mejor dejar que acabase con él. Se acabarían las preocupaciones o pensar en tener que matar a sus seres queridos, estaría enterrado antes de que la guerra estallase. Con un golpe directo que derribó a Mingyu, recordó a todos los que dependían de él y recuperó la lucidez. Aprovechando que se encontraba en el suelo, el chico se empujó con ayuda de las manos para elevar su cuerpo y cerrar sus piernas alrededor del cuello de su contrincante. Sin embargo, el asesino no se lo iba a poner fácil y supo deshacerse de su agarre antes de caer con la espalda al suelo.

— Sigues siendo tan bueno como cuando te conocí —Murmuró con la respiración agitada, recordando el día en el que se presentó ante él. Acababa de salir del club de tiro cuando lo acorralaron en un callejón, cinco hombres mucho más altos que él y que buscaban el dinero que él les había arrebatado. Podría haberse encargado solo, pero sabiendo que necesitaba pasar desapercibido, permitió que le acorralasen. Mingyu apareció como su salvador, llevándolo con él bajo la promesa de que tendría una vida mejor. Lo cumplió, aunque él desaprovechó la oportunidad—. Algunas personas no cambian ni pueden tener una segunda oportunidad.

— Ellos sí lo han hecho —Contestó, refiriéndose a sus amigos—. Podrías haber tenido la vida que te prometimos —Se estaban dando una tregua para recuperarse. Si iban a luchar, lo harían en plenas condiciones—. Dime ¿Alguna vez has sido sincero con nosotros?¿Te hemos importado en algún momento?

— ¿Serviría de algo que te dijese que sí? No me creerías.

Frunció el ceño al escuchar la voz de Baekho en los auriculares, anunciando lo que él mismo sabía: _« Están aquí, tenemos que irnos. Sal ya »_. Su voz no dejaba lugar a réplicas, era hora de retirarse. Quizás, cuando llegasen, su amigo podría recompensar el fracaso de la noche con un buen beso o tal vez, algo más. Llevaban un tiempo persiguiéndose, desde que Aron murió y Ren estaba disfrutando del juego. Sobre todo cuando acababan con un final feliz. Era todo lo que necesitaba para quitarse el mal sabor de boca que su reencuentro había ocasionado.

— Me ha gustado luchar contigo de nuevo, pero tengo que irme —Se encaminó hacia la puerta antes de encontrarse con el puño de Mingyu. Lo esquivó con agilidad y lo sostuvo con su mano. Se mordió el labio para reprimir el dolor al sentir las uñas clavarse en su otro brazo y con un rápido movimiento lo alejó de allí hasta la cama. Antes de que pudiese darse cuenta, estaba atado a la pata de la cama, maldiciendo su suerte y al hombre que tenía frente a él—. Cuídalos.

— Eres un miserable.

— Nunca mentí cuando os dije que os quería ni cuando a Jihoon le decía que lo amaba. Echo de menos lo que tenía con vosotros, pero ellos dos me necesitan. Sin mi, estarían perdidos. —Fue lo último que habló antes de marcharse por el mismo lugar por el que había venido, dejando a Mingyu con más preguntas de las que ya tenía. ¿Quién eran las dos personas que tanto le necesitaban?¿Podía creer en él cuando decía que los quería?

———————————

Sumido en la más profunda oscuridad, Vernon podía oír las voces a su alrededor como un eco lejano y sentir el alboroto a su alrededor. Su cabeza estaba apoyada en algo cómodo y agradable, su pelo era acariciado por unas manos suaves. Le dolía el golpe y se sentía estúpido. Desorientado y algo mareado, era incapaz de abrir los ojos a pesar de estar despierto. Pensó en Seungkwan y lo vergonzoso que sería contarle aquella situación, en sus amigos llevando acabo la misión solos mientras él se dejaba golpear. Su mente no dejaba de repetir y una y otra vez las palabras de su agresor:  _« Tienes suerte de que ellos te adoren »_. ¿Qué había tratado de decir con aquello?¿Quienes le adoraban?¿Por qué le protegían? No podía quitarse de la cabeza su voz, tratando de encontrar una respuesta.

— ¿Está bien, Wonwoo?

— Sí, no te preocupes, Scoups, los médicos han dicho que no ha sido nada serio, pero que lo vigile esta noche. Si pasa algo lo llevaré a urgencias.

— Esperaremos a que se despierte para irnos, la policía se está encargando de su parte del trabajo. Nosotros hemos acabado por hoy.

— Agente Scoups, ¿Podemos hablar con usted un segundo?

Oyó pasos que se alejaban y un cuerpo que se sentaba a sus pies. Incluso podía sentir su mirada puesta en él. Era desesperante no poder abrir los ojos. Estaba despierto, quería enterarse de cómo había terminado todo y descubrir si sus amigos estaban bien. No había oído la voz de The8 ni de Hoshi ni de Mingyu. ¿Estarían bien? Si tan solo pudiese despertarse por completo... Lo último que recordaba de ellos con claridad es que estaban en plena pelea y que el perfilador había desconectado cualquier tipo de comunicación, lo demás se volvía confuso. Hubo un largo silencio antes de que la voz de Mingyu llegase hasta él. Era quien acariciaba su cabeza con cariño. Por un instante se sintió aliviado, estaba a salvo. Luego comprendió sus palabras y sintió que el dolor de su cabeza se intensificaba.

— He visto a Ren.

— ¿Él fue quien te ató?

— Intenté matarlo, pero fue más listo que yo. No comprendo por qué no acabó con lo que habíamos empezado, Wonwoo, ni por qué sigue insistiendo en que nos quer...

Ren había vuelto. Estaba en la ciudad. Había atacado a Mingyu. El miedo lo golpeó con fuerza, aturdiéndole, haciéndole sentir aún más mareado. Se removió incómodo, la cabeza doliéndole con más fuerza. Quería enterarse de la situación y asegurarse de que todo había ido bien a pesar de su pequeño accidente. Iba a ser la diana de todas las bromas de Hoshi, lo sabía. Abrió los ojos por fin y se incorporó despacio, sentándose en el sofá donde descansaba. Miró a su alrededor, desorientado. Habían dejado atrás la parte baja del local y estaban en la discoteca, la gente se había ido y los únicos que estaban allí eran los policías encargados del resto del trabajo. Un suspiro de alivio escapó de sus labios al comprobar que todos estaban bien a pesar de algún que otro golpe.

— Buenos días, dormilón ¿Echándote una siesta en mitad del trabajo? —Se burló Hoshi con una amplia sonrisa.

— Muy gracioso —Bufó con fastidio—. ¿Lo hemos conseguido?

— Claro, los cuadros están siendo trasladados al lugar al que pertenecen —The8 se cruzó de brazos al mirarle y entrecerró los ojos. Eso no tenía muy buena pinta—. Pero tú, mocoso, no vas a escaquearte de ningún entrenamiento. Me encargaré personalmente de ti ¿Entendido? —Tragó saliva ante la seriedad de su compañero y asintió. Si había algo peor que pasar los próximos días a cargo del hacker, era ser obligado por él a hacerlo. No le gustaba que le hicieran perder el tipo y no podía negarse—. Nos has preocupado, idiota.

Scoups volvió con el semblante serio, llevando consigo una caja llena de pruebas que solo significaba una larga noche para él y Mingyu. El trabajo aún no había acabado para ellos. Vernon quiso preguntar qué era lo que había allí dentro o qué era lo que había hablado con el policía, pero sabía que no obtendría respuesta. Con un rápido gesto, les ordenó que se levantaran de allí para marcharse. Ya habían estado suficiente tiempo en aquel local y les esperaban la oficina o sus propias casas.

— ¿Unas pizzas para celebrarlo? —Preguntó como si no hubiese pasado la mayor parte de la misión desmayado.

— ¿Pizza? Suena b... —Comenzó a decir Hoshi, pero calló de inmediato al ver como The8 le guiñaba el ojo y recordar lo que habían acordado. Tragó saliva, tratando de no imaginar demasiado y demostrar sus intenciones a los demás—. Lo siento, pero tenemos que regresar con urgencia a nuestra casa. Nos vemos mañana en la oficina, chicos —Pasó el brazo por sus hombros y lo llevó al exterior entre risas.

Vernon iba a preguntar que podía ser mejor que la pizza para que tuviesen que marcharse así, pero la sonrisa en la cara de Scoups y la risa de Mingyu le hizo dudar sobre si quería saberlo. Wonwoo no tardó en acercarse a él y proponerle volver a casa después de tantos días pasando la noche en el calabozo. Esta vez podrían descansar en una cama de verdad, se lo habían ganado. Que Jonghyun hubiese acompañado a Minhyun a la oficina, era la señal que necesitaban para saber que podían volver. Mientras caminaba rumbo a la puerta apoyado en su amigo para evitar el mareo, no podía dejar de pensar en la voz de su atacante y en lo que sus palabras implicaban. Alguien velaba por él. Sin él, no habría recibido solo un golpe. ¿Dónde le había oído antes?¿Qué quería decir con lo de que llevaría meses muerto?

— Vernon —Llamó Scoups antes de que cruzasen el umbral de la puerta. Lo miraba con los brazos cruzados y una ceja alzada, esperando que hiciese algo que él no lograba descifrar—. Vernon... —Su voz insistente le hizo caer en la cuenta de que le habían vuelto a pillar una vez más. Con un suspiro de resignación, se acercó a la mesa más cercana y vació de sus bolsillos lo que había conseguido de sus contrincantes mientras no miraban: cuatro carteras, una navaja, dos collares, tres pulseras y dos entradas para el ballet ruso—. Vernon, todo —Un nuevo bufido salió de sus labios y se quitó dos rolex que había ocultado tras la manga de su camisa—. Vernon, no me hagas ir a por ti —Resopló mientras se sacaba los zapatos y dejaba sobre los demás objetos, diez tarjetas de crédito.

— Aguafiestas —Le dijo a Scoups con fastidio mientras se marchaba con Wonwoo siguiéndole con la boca abierta, asombrado.

———————————

Joshua se llevó el cigarrillo a los labios mientras observaba las vistas de la ciudad que el ático le proporcionaba. Seguía buscando una forma de ver las estrellas, pero solo se encontraba con las miles de luces que alumbraban las calles. Le acababan de llamar para informarle del fracaso de Ming Tien y las pérdidas que había traído al Dragón de Jade. Los cuadros que con tanto esmero había conseguido, estaban de camino al museo del que provenían y sus ganancias se habían quedado estancadas. Para colmo, tendrían que redistribuir a sus chicas y sus chicos, los licores ilegales y las armas que iban a venderse en la tienda. Los ricos a los que habían invitado, exigían su dinero de vuelta y un retribución por los daños ocasionados. En definitiva, había sido un completo fracaso. Ni si quiera Ren y Baekho habían sido capaces de impedir que Andromeda se entrometiese. Expulsó el humo de una nueva calada y apagó el cigarrillo en el cenicero, sacando otro del paquete, el cuarto de la noche; pero no lo encendió. No solo le había perturbado las noticias sobre Ming Tien, sino que también había recibido fotos de los inoportunos miembros de Andromeda. Su sorpresa había sido mayúscula cuando había visto al "chico" de Seungkwan y tras una breve llamada, había descubierto que se trataba del mismo hombre que puso en peligro la misión de Ren. No jugaban en el mismo bando, todo lo contrario, eran enemigos naturales y había mentido descaradamente a su joven amigo. Ahora tenía una excusa más para destruirle y conseguir la atención que había perdido. Debía cuidar de su protegido antes de que Jeonghan lo descubriese y lo culpase de una traición inexistente o peor aún, antes de que se le metiese en la cabeza que había una opción más allá del Dragón de Jade. Su vida estaba allí.

— ¿Qué haces despierto? —Preguntó una voz que reconocía a la perfección mientras entraba en la habitación que ocasionalmente compartía con él—. ¿Por qué no vuelves a la cama? Quizás esta vez puedas quedarte.

— Jeonghan, sabes que nunca me quedo —Le besó con insistencia, saboreando sus labios por última vez antes de marcharse y arreglar lo que otros habían estropeado—. Esta vez no será una excepción —Se colocó la camisa que había dejado bien guardada sobre la cómoda y le dedicó una dulce sonrisa. Con calma, sin apartar la vista del jefe de la organización, terminó de vestirse.

— ¿No quieres quedarte porque ahora tengo a Minhyun conmigo? —Cuestionó, sentándose en el borde de la cama con los brazos cruzados. Su cuerpo desnudo brillaba con la luz de la luna, pero no le perturbó. Sus constantes intentos de darle celos comenzaban a desgastarle, algún día terminaría por aburrirse y lo abandonaría a su suerte—. ¿O es por qué la otra noche llamé a Ren? Siempre serás mi favorito, los demás son un simple juego.

— Puedes acostarte con quien quieras, Jeonghan, es tu vida y no me importa. Diviértete con cualquiera de tus juguetes —Se agachó para quedar a su altura. Sabía que no iba a levantarse de la cama, que seguiría allí hasta que se marchase y alguien más ocupase su lugar. No tardaría en tener a alguno de sus títeres compartiendo su cama, aunque anunciase que aquel ático solo les pertenecía a los dos. Si pretendía conseguir algún tipo de reacción, no lo lograría—. Pero recuerda —Sopló sobre sus labios que se abrieron al instante, esperando un beso que nunca llegaría—. Cuando todos ellos te fallen, seré el único que quede a tu lado.

— Deberías estar conmigo, juntos seríamos los reyes de la ciudad —Le habló como solía hacer con los demás, dejando salir el encanto que ocultaba a la víbora que habitaba en su interior. A él no le engañaba, se conocían, se hacían daño constantemente y luego regresaban a los brazos del otro para volver a empezar.

— No te equivoques, cariño, nunca reinaremos juntos. Algún día tendrás que caer y entonces apareceré, dispuesto a recuperar una corona que debería haber sido mía desde hace años.

Se alejó, poniendo distancia entre ellos y caminó hacia la puerta. Llegaría el día en el que dejaría de ser una voz de fondo y se convertiría en el protagonista de aquella película. Cuando ese día llegase, Jeonghan tendría que terminar sus aventuras y centrarse en él. Todo lo que quería lo conseguía, la corona no sería una excepción y las estrellas tampoco. Sin embargo, antes de continuar con su camino, debía solucionar el pequeño bache que había encontrado. Seungkwan comenzaba a dudar de su lugar en el equipo y no podía permitirlo. No había necesidad de contárselo a Jeonghan, se encargaría del problema personalmente.

Una vez en su limusina, encendió el cuarto cigarrillo y se lo llevo a los labios. Respondieron al teléfono al sexto tono y una sonrisa se extendió en sus labios cuando dio la orden: matar a Hansol Vernon Chwe costase lo que costase. Debía parecer un accidente, para que su amigo nunca supiese que había sido obra suya.


	21. Vendido

_« La familia Choi, una de las más ricas del país, ha sido asesinada en su mansión »_

_« El asesinato de los Choi ¿Un ajuste de cuentas por parte de la mafia china? »_

_« Se cierra el caso Choi sin resultados y con un nuevo fracaso de la policía »_

_« ¿Qué ha sido del hijo de los Choi?¿Qué ocurrirá con la fortuna de la familia? »_

Un trueno resonó en la distancia, sobresaltándole. Nunca le habían gustado las tormentas y desde la fatídica noche en la que perdió a sus padres, su fobia había empeorado. Acurrucado en una esquina de su habitación y tapado con una fina sábana, observó con miedo la ventana. Los rayos iluminaban el cielo, el viento hacia que las ramas golpeasen contra su ventana y las gotas de lluvia resbalaban sobre el cristal. Había pasado un año desde que ellos murieron en una noche como aquella y aún seguía sintiéndose tan culpable que cada trueno le hacía temblar. Él no los mató y la policía estuvo de acuerdo con ello. Sin embargo, lo deseó. Estaba tan enfadado con ellos porque no habían ido a ver su certamen de canto. Estaba tan cansado de sus estúpidas peleas y harto de que el trabajo fuese más importante que su propio hijo, que deseo su muerte. ¿Cómo iba a saber que se cumpliría?¿Cómo iba a imaginar que esa misma noche, cuando sus padres le obligaron a ir a dormir a casa de la vecina, que no volvería verles? Un nuevo rayo iluminó la habitación y le hizo apretar la manta con más fuerza. Odiaba el frío que le calaba los huesos, la oscuridad del cielo y el ruido que hacía el viento. Tenía miedo de que se volviese a repetir aquello y que las personas que le ofrecían un techo bajo el que vivir desapareciesen. No le gustaba estar allí, echaba de menos a sus padres y su propia casa; pero era mejor que nada. Estaba seguro.

— CHOOI —Oyó que gritaban su apellido y se encogió aún más en el rincón—. VEN AQUÍ AHORA MISMO, CHOOI.

Sabía que solo estaba allí por la herencia, querían conseguirla a toda costa, aunque en la cláusula indicase que no habría nada hasta que cumpliese los 18. Aquella familia no se interesaba por él ni por su nombre. Le daban miedo y los castigos que recibían eran horribles; pero si se portaba bien, tenía un lugar caliente en el que dormir y comida suficiente. Era mejor que estar en la calle. Se conformaba con tener un techo bajo el que dormir. El ruido de la puerta al abrirse le asustó aún más que la tormenta. Había desobedecido a la llamada porque el temblor de sus piernas no le dejaba levantarse, pero ahora las consecuencias serían peor.

— MALDITO MOCOSO, ¿NO VES QUE TE ESTOY LLAMANDO? —Gritó el hombre mientras le agarraba de la oreja y lo levantaba.

Reprimió las ganas de llorar, sabía que sería peor y dejó que lo arrastrará hasta la planta baja, soltándolo sin cuidado alguno en el suelo. Se negó a hacer el menor ruido a pesar de que su cuerpo seguía temblando. Un hombre desconocido lo miraba con seriedad de arriba a abajo, sin ocultar su desagrado. ¿Quién era?¿Por qué tenía que estar presente? Huyendo de los ojos gélidos que le examinaban, se encontró con un niño de mirada angelical que se agarraba con una mano en el pantalón de ese ser tan temible. Parecía tan dulce y frágil que sintió la necesidad de protegerlo a pesar de que tendrían la misma edad.

— ¿Cómo te llamas, chico? —La voz de aquel hombre le aterrorizó, obligándole a apartar la mirada del niño y a centrarla en él—. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

— C-choi M-minki, señor —Se maldijo internamente por haber tartamudeado—. A-acabo de cumplir diez —¿Es que no podía hablar sin que el miedo le traicionase? Odiaba sentirse tan débil y frágil.

— ¿Te gusta, Hannie? —La frialdad se esfumó en cuanto se dirigió al que parecía su hijo.

— Sí, papi, me gusta —Una sonrisa espléndida se dibujo en su rostro infantil—. ¿Podemos quedárnoslo?

El hombre hizo que le soltase el pantalón y se acercó hasta él. Tuvo que reprimir el impulso de retroceder, le daba demasiado miedo como para no separarse. Pero no fue su voz, ni su mirada, ni su cercanía lo que más le atemorizó sino lo que le susurró al oído:  _« A partir de ahora, no podrás escapar, Minki. No dejarás solo a mi hijo en ningún momento, serás su juguete. Suyo y de nadie más »_. Se volvió a levantar para irse con los hombres que le habían estado cuidando todo este tiempo y él se quedó solo, con el niño que tanto había llamado su atención, procesando sus palabras. No solo había perdido a sus padres, sino que había dejado de ser dueño de su propia vida.

— Hola, me llamo Jeonghan y a partir de ahora seremos amigos ¿Puedo llamarte Ren? Me gusta más —Las pestañas del chico se movieron en un gesto tan adorable que le hizo temblar—. ¿Soy bonito?

— H-hola, p-puedes llamarme Ren si quieres —Estaba temblando de nuevo, asustado de que sus palabras hiciesen que el hombre aterrador se enfadase con él por haber hecho daño a su hijo—. Eres muy bonito.

— ¿Estarás conmigo siempre?

— S-sí.

Minki no pudo negarse, estaba atrapado. Aún no comprendía la magnitud de lo que estaba ocurriendo ni lo que significaba que aquel hombre y su hijo lo hubiesen comprado. Para cuando fue lo suficientemente mayor para entender lo que estaba pasando, no pudo escapar. Ese niño de rostro angelical lo había atrapado en sus redes y no quería alejarse, quería protegerlo. Pensó que no había nada más, que solo existía la vida que tenía. Sin embargo, estaba equivocado. Había un mundo mucho mejor para él, pero para cuando lo descubriese, ya sería demasiado tarde.


	22. Capítulo 11

El café caliente entre sus manos le reconfortaba, era lo único que lo mantenía caliente en días como aquel en los que los recuerdos acudían para atormentarlo. Sentado en una de las mesas más alejadas del DK's, contemplando el asiento vacío frente a él, sintió con más fuerza que nunca la ausencia de Aron. Estaba acostumbrado a desayunar con Scoups. Se había hecho indispensable en su vida pasar la mañana con él y cuando no lo hacía, el abogado solía ir con él para hablar de cualquier tema por ridículo que fuese. No se había dado cuenta de lo natural que se había vuelto estar con ellos hasta que él no había aparecido para verlo antes de trabajar, aprovechando que el líder de Andromeda tenía la agenda ocupada y no acapararía su atención. No se había dado cuenta de lo importantes que eran sus encuentros hasta que pidió una mesa para dos cuando iba a desayunar completamente solo. Echaba de menos sus chistes ridículos, la emoción con la que le hablaba del caso que tenía que resolver y la sonrisa que le dedicaba cada vez que lo oía hablar de Seungcheol. Intuyó lo que ocurría antes de que él mismo lo supiese. Había estado tratando de ayudarlo a abrir los ojos tan a menudo que ni si quiera se había dado cuenta de su intención. Dio un sorbo a su café para ocultar el temblor de su cuerpo y reprimir las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar. Aron había muerto y por primera vez desde que ocurrió, era completamente consciente de que no volvería a ver a su amigo.

— ¿Estás bien? —La voz de DK le sobresaltó y dejó caer el café sobre la mesa, derramándolo—. Perdón, no quería asustarte —Se apresuró a retirar la taza y a limpiar el líquido caliente antes de que llegase hasta Jihoon. No podía permitir que un cliente se quemase y menos aún si se trataba de un buen amigo—. No te preocupes, te traeré otro —Dio media vuelta dispuesto a traer el nuevo pedido cuando una mano en su delantal lo detuvo.

— Seokmin...

Al escuchar su nombre real, dejó la bandeja en la mesa con preocupación. Solo lo llamaba así cuando lo necesitaba de verdad. Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Dino para que se encargase de todo mientras él se ausentaba y se sentó con él. Había aprendido a interpretar cada una de sus acciones, sabía cuándo estaba triste o cuándo necesitaba estar solo. Aquel día quería compañía, necesitaba a alguien a su lado. Podía ser el jefe de una importante organización de investigación criminal, pero seguía siendo su amigo, el chico que iba un curso por encima y que era tan legible como un libro abierto.

— ¿Qué te pasa?¿Scoups ha hecho algo por lo que deba ser castigado? —La sonrisa desapareció de su rostro, observando cada gesto de su amigo. Trató de encontrar en su postura lo que le pasaba o al menos una pista que le facilitase el interrogatorio. No necesitó mucho tiempo para comprender cuál era el motivo de la tristeza que podía ver en sus ojos—. Es por Aron, lo echas de menos ¿Verdad? —Dijo con suavidad mientras acercaba la silla a su lado y le cogía la mano entre las suyas para tranquilizarlo.

— Asumí que estaba muerto porque vimos su cuerpo, pero hoy me he dado cuenta que le esperaba como un tonto. Incluso le he mandado el mensaje de siempre para vernos aquí como solía hacer cuando Scoups no podía recogerme...

Ahora era él quien se estaba poniendo sensible. Lo entendía mejor de lo que él creía. Había estado, desde que volvió a abrir la cafetería, preparando su café favorito aunque sabía que nunca vendría a recogerlo. Estaba acostumbrado a la muerte. Ser parte de una banda no era fácil y el tiempo que estuvo allí le enseño a sobrellevarla. Sin embargo, nunca antes había estado tan apegado a las personas como lo estaba de los chicos de la organización o el comisario. Tampoco había estado tan pendiente de alguien como lo estaba de su camarero, de Chan, el chico torpe que acudió a él pidiéndole ayuda para pagar las facturas y acabó ganándose su corazón, aunque no lo hubiese admitido ante nadie. Descubrir que no volvería a hablar con el abogado ni a oír sus risas, había sido un de los golpes más duros de su vida. Debían hacerse a la idea, aunque no les gustase. Era hora de dejarle marchar. Sabía que poco a poco todo seguiría su curso y estarían bien.

— ¿Sabes que he estado estas semanas preparando su café? —Le explicó para que supiese que sabía por lo que estaba pasando—. Estuve haciéndolo todos los días a pesar de que en el fondo sabía que no vendría a por él. Hace poco Dino me descubrió y en vez de reírse por mi estupidez, me dijo: Él ya no va a bebérselo, pero si tu quieres seguir preparándolo, yo lo haré por él —Miró hacia arriba tratando de controlar sus lágrimas antes de volver a mirarlo—. Lo echamos de menos y siempre lo haremos, pero dejará de doler en algún momento. Ese pequeño diablillo que tengo por camarero tiene razón, a Aron no le gustaría vernos estancados en el pasado —Se limpió las mejillas con una servilleta y rió—. ¿Ves? Somos tontos, estamos aquí llorando, mientras un niño nos consuela. ¿Te puedes creer que me sacó a rastras de mi casa para que abriera la cafetería de nuevo?

Jihoon apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de DK, mientras lo escuchaba y sin esperarlo, acabó riendo por primera vez en lo que llevaba de mañana. Estaba cansado, era incapaz de cubrir la profundidad de sus ojeras y sentía que el trabajo lo consumiría en cualquier momento. Preocupado, triste y enfadado, había acabado estallando ante su amigo. Se felicitó a si mismo por haber mantenido las lágrimas en su sitio y dejó que el peso sobre sus hombros se aliviase un poco. No estaba solo. Los demás clientes le observaban con curiosidad, nadie entendía porque el dueño del DK's reía como un loco junto a un chico que no conocían.

— Seokmin, en algún momento tendrás que decirme que es lo que está pasando con tu pequeño camarero —Le guiñó el ojo, cambiando la risa por una pequeña sonrisa. El rubor en sus mejillas y la forma en la que desvió su mirada, fue toda la indicación que necesitó para saber que algo estaba pasando. Había sido solo una suposición que tenían en la oficina, pero ahora estaba más que confirmado.

— No está pasando nada, así que no imagines cosas ¿Cómo está el marine sexy que te vuelve loco?

— Ex-marine y no me vuelve loco —Le sacó la lengua, sabiendo que ambos estaban esquivando el tema como niños. Después de haber alejado la tensión, sintió la necesidad de confesarle lo que habían descubierto. Le había fallado de la misma forma que al equipo, se merecía saber que pronto conseguirían una venganza—. Ren está en la ciudad. Mingyu y él tuvieron una pelea anoche.

La expresión en el rostro de su amigo pasó de la felicidad al odio en un instante. Había sido de las pocas personas con las que compartió lo mucho que quería a su ex-compañero y fue al único que dejó conocer su dolor ante la traición. Solo él había estado durmiendo en su casa hasta que se sintió más tranquilo, compartiendo con él su sufrimiento y apoyándolo con cada paso que daba para salir del pozo en el que se estaba hundiendo. Scoups fue de ayuda, al igual que el resto, pero no les permitió conocer algo más allá de la fachada de chico duro que había creado. En cada  _« No me importa, es un gilipollas que no se merece ni que piense en él »_  dirigido a sus amigos, se escondía un  _« Lo echo de menos, le di todo lo que tenía, era parte de mi corazón y sin él me siento vacío »_  que solo DK podía escuchar. Lo odiaba con todo su ser y había estado buscándolo desde que se fue, pendiente de cualquier pista que le condujese hasta él para poder demostrarle que con sus amigos no se jugaba. Soñaba con usar cada una de las técnicas que conocía para hacerle sufrir tanto como ellos lo habían hecho.

— ¿Mingyu está bien?¿Los chicos están bien? —Preguntó con preocupación y no se quedó tranquilo hasta que lo vio asentir—. ¿Quieres que lo busque?

— No, quiero que hagas algo más importante —La seriedad que vio en sus ojos le hizo volver a sonreír. Fuese cual fuese la misión que le mandase, él la cumpliría encantado. No le gustaba estar de brazos cruzados—. Me importa una mierda los métodos que uses, pero quiero que investigues la muerte de Aron. Busca todo lo que puedas sobre lo que pasó. The8 no encontró nada en las cámaras de seguridad ni en sus llamadas telefónicas, pero tengo el presentimiento de que el Dragón de Jade está involucrado. Quiero encontrar a quién le disparó y a todo aquel que pudo haber sido cómplice, quiero destruirlos —Apretó los puños para controlar la rabia que había sustituido a la tristeza y poder seguir hablando—. Necesito que encuentres al miserable que lo hizo. Puedes jugar, pero no lo mates. Quiero encargarme de él personalmente y quién crea que no debo hacerlo, que se ponga a la cola.

— Lo haré —La sonrisa se ensanchó aún más en su rostro, dejándole ver sus inmaculados dientes—. Tengo que demostrarle que con nuestros amigos no se juegan ¿No cre...

Antes de que pudiese seguir hablando, alguien le golpeó en la cabeza con una bandeja lo suficientemente fuerte como para que exclamase por el dolor, pero no se hiciese nada. Dino le observó con los brazos sobre el arma que había usado y los labios apretados por el enfado. Solo necesitó un vistazo a su alrededor para saber cuál era la causa de su cabreo: la cafetería estaba repleta, era hora punta.

— ¿Te crees que porque sea bueno, puedo hacer todo el trabajo? Es TÚ cafetería, así que muévete y ponte a hacer cafés —Le ordenó, obligándole a levantarse avergonzado de que su camarero le regañase ante los clientes. No le importaba, le gustaba su carácter, pero eso no evitaba que se marchase corriendo para ocultarse en la cocina cada vez que pasaba—. No deberías haberle entretenido, hyung, luego se vuelve insoportable si las cosas no van cómo quiere —Suspiró con resignación al pensar en la actitud infantil de su jefe. Lo adoraba, pero a veces le sacaba de quicio.

— No seas tan duro con él, Dino, estábamos teniendo un momento sentimental —Le sonrió con delicadeza y le despeinó juguetonamente, haciéndole bufar—. Sé que ya no eres un niño, pero no lo puedo evitar. Eres adorable

Rio al ver cómo ponía los ojos en blanco y se marchaba para atender las mesas que le correspondían. No tardó en volver, más serio de lo usual. Movía las manos con nerviosismo y no era capaz de mirarlo a los ojos. Intrigado, le preguntó qué le pasaba; pero él tardó en contestar.

— Esto va a sonar raro, pero el otro día... —No sabía cómo continuar hablando sin sonar sospechoso o parecer un loco. ¿Por qué había aceptado cumplir con la petición de esa mujer?—. Una señora apareció en mi puerta diciendo que era amiga tuya y me dio un maletín para ti. Dijo que solo tú, podías abrirlo y que no podía dárselo a nadie más. Fue raro. Tenía mucha prisa.

— Chan —Usó su nombre real, tragando saliva. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Ninguna amiga suya le daría un maletín al joven camarero, porque nunca lo pondrían en peligro y si tuviesen que hacerlo, irían primero a por él. Lo que era aún peor, todo su grupo estaba formado por hombres y a penas tenía amigas que supiesen de su relación con el camarero—. Necesito ese maletín ¿Lo tienes aquí? —Al ver que asentía pero no se movía de su sitio, se aclaró la garganta y le dedicó la mejor de sus sonrisas—. Seguramente fue una vieja amiga, la pobre tuvo que marcharse antes de tiempo y no pudo visitarme. ¿Me das el maletín, por favor?

Mucho más complacido con la respuesta, el muchacho le pidió a sus clientes que esperaran un segundo mientras bajaba al almacén y se marchó de allí lo más rápido que pudo. Estaba esperando a que volviese, cuando una mano de dedos delicados se posó en la silla frente a él y le obligó a mirar al recién llegado. Era el hombre que había conocido al chocarse contra él, el de la apariencia y la elegancia de un ángel que cautivaba a todo aquel que le mirase. Asintió ante su petición para sentarse y observó embobado la ausencia de la coleta con la que lo conoció. Se había cortado el pelo y ahora su pelo tenía un tono lila que le sentaba muy bien. La sensación de estar ante un enviado del cielo no desapareció, ningún cambio podía arruinarlo.

— Me alegro mucho de encontrarte, pensé que no volvería a verte de nuevo —Sonrió con tanto entusiasmo que Jihoon solo pudo asentir en respuesta, sin dejar de mirar cada uno de sus movimientos.  _« ¿Tendría alas? »_  pensó en un momento de poca lucidez _« No me importaría para nada quitarle la chaqueta para comprobarlo, ni la camisa »_ —. Estaba esperando a mi chico, pero parece ser que ha vuelto a tener problemas para llegar. Es un desastre calculando el tiempo —Rió con una mano en la boca para que no pudiese ver sus dientes.

— ¿Tu chico? —  _«Vaya desperdicio »_ pensó, olvidándose por completo de Scoups, Ren o el resto de hombres con los que había estado en su vida.

— Sí, mi chico —Jeonghan se sentía satisfecho consigo mismo y con la atracción que producía en la gente. Había conseguido cautivar al jefe de Los lobos de acero con la misma rapidez que lo consiguió con Ren. Quizás por eso, habían acabado juntos. Tenían la misma capacidad para razonar cuando alguien atractivo se ponía delante, solo se diferenciaban en las formas de conseguir su atención. Patético. La prueba perfecta de uno de las mayores debilidades del ser humano. Chasqueó la lengua irritado cuando él no le prestaba atención y se preguntó por qué no podía tener su cabeza colgada de la pared como tanto deseaba. Sería su mayor trofeo—. Llevamos poco tiempo, pero me gusta. Es torpe y un gran cocinero, tan atractivo... —Sonrió con fingida timidez, apartando el rostro para que no viese el rubor de sus mejillas. Era tan fácil conseguir ese tono rojizo como quitarle un caramelo a un niño—. No sé por qué estoy hablando de esto con un desconocido, pensarás que soy idiota...

— Oh, no, no —Se apresuró a decir Jihoon para aliviarle—. Me caes bien, me gusta que me hables de cualquier cosa —Se maldijo por haber dicho lo primero que pasaba por su cabeza y ahora era él quien retiraba la mirada avergonzado—. Tengo curiosidad por ver quién es ese chico tan atractivo y con tanta suerte.

— No digas tonterías, no tiene suerte —Claro que no la tenía, había caído en su trampa como todos los demás. Era su nuevo juguete y tendría que vivir con ello hasta que se cansase de usarlo. Observó con impaciencia a su alrededor, estaba cansado de hablar con él y eso que no llevaría más de cinco minutos sentado en la misma mesa. Con una sonrisa radiante, alzó la mano y saludó a alguien en la multitud—. Podrás verlo, viene hacia aquí.

— ¡Jeonghan! —Llamó una voz que reconocería en cualquier lugar del mundo—. Perdón por llegar tarde, estuve trabajando hasta las tantas y me quedé dorm... —Sus ojos se dirigieron hasta Jihoon, callándose de golpe y abriendo los ojos más de lo que creía posible. Una expresión que no supo descifrar cruzó su rostro por un instante, antes de volver a mantener la compostura y sonreírle—. Hola, jefe. Esto tiene una explica...En realidad...Yo... Agh.

Miró divertido como Minhyun se acariciaba la cabeza en busca de algo que poder decir. Le encantaba ver que su amigo había conocido a alguien a pesar de todo lo que estaban viviendo y, para qué engañarse, estaba feliz de ver el gran partido que había encontrado. Aprobaba a aquel hombre, eran una buena combinación. Tomó su chaqueta y dejó el dinero en la mesa para marcharse, abrazó al chico para que dejase de hablar y les dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

— Cuando llegues al trabajo, quiero detalles, Minhyun. Te lo has tenido muy callado —Le dio un golpe cariñoso en el hombro—. Nos vemos, tened una buena cita.

Mientras se perdía entre la multitud de clientes buscando a Dino para poder llevarse el maletín, su nueva preocupación, creyó ver a su amigo mucho más pálido que de costumbre cuando Jeonghan le acarició la mejilla. Parecía que tras la atracción, había oculto un profundo miedo. Negó con la cabeza para quitarse los malos pensamientos, tranquilizándose sobre lo buena persona que era la nueva conquista de Minhyun y convenciéndose a si mismo de que eran imaginaciones suyas. Seguramente seguiría preocupado por haber sido descubierto, era la única explicación viable. Sabía cuidarse de si mismo ¿Por qué estaría con alguien si le tenía pánico? Era ridículo, cada día se volvía más paranoico y esa era la única explicación.

———————————

Los papeles y las fotos sobre su escritorio suponían un antes y un después en su misión contra el Dragón de Jade, al menos era lo que decía la carta que los acompañaba. Sin embargo, no había nada de ellos. Todos los datos eran sobre su equipo predilecto y él mismo. Tomó entre sus dedos el disco duro que había encontrado y lo guardó en un cajón a buen recaudo hasta que pudiese dárselo a The8 para que lo desencriptara. Luego pasó la mirada por las fotos que les habían hecho: Mingyu apoyando la cabeza en Wonwoo mientras este leía un libro, Jihoon subiendo al coche de Scoups en una de tantas mañanas, Hoshi y The8 besándose en su plaza de aparcamiento dentro del coche, Minhyun hablando con Jeonghan cerca del edificio, Vernon subido en la moto del chico con el que salía, DK subiendo a su coche a uno de sus innumerables "invitados", Mingyu hablando con Chan en la cafetería, The8 acompañando a Vernon hasta su casa, Hoshi y Wonwoo en una de sus rondas de vigilancia por la ciudad, Scoups recogiendo unos documentos importante de una de sus fuentes, Minhyun y Jonghyun caminando por el centro, él y Aron visitando la comisaría de policía, todos juntos en el funeral...

Estaba documentado todo lo que habían estado haciendo desde que había obligado al príncipe de la noche a unirse a Andromeda, desde la primera misión que tuvieron juntos hasta poco después de la muerte de su amigo. Encargos de trabajo, salidas amistosas, citas, casos de investigación. Estaba todo, absolutamente todo. Incluso tenían fotos de cada una de las veces que habían sido arrestados. Se pasó la mano por el pelo sin entender nada ¿Qué tenían que ver ellos con conseguir atrapar al Dragón de Jade?¿Cómo podía ayudar en su investigación que hubiesen sido víctimas del espionaje de la central? Volvió a ponerse las gafas que descansaban en el escritorio y leyó con atención la carta que había recibido:

_« Estimado agente Jihoon:_

_Si ha recibido este maletín, quiere decir que no sigo con vida. Me he encargado personalmente de que permaneciera a buen recaudo hasta que llegase a sus manos. Necesito que comprenda que lo que encontrará aquí es crucial para su lucha contra el Dragón de Jade._

_Me hubiese gustado conocerlo en persona, es un hombre increíblemente fuerte y digno de admirar. La central se equivoca al poner en duda su trabajo o el de su mejor equipo. Andromeda es la unidad más efectiva y confiable que he visto en años._

_No tengo mucho tiempo y no quiero ser muy detallada por si interceptan el maletín antes de llegar a sus manos. Solo debe saber que seguía órdenes y que tiene que leerlo todo con atención. Su equipo y usted están en peligro._

_Atentamente,_

_Agente especial Puma"_

Un nuevo suspiro escapó de sus labios mientras la guardaba de nuevo en su sobre. No había dejado ninguna señal oculta, nada que pudiese decirle que debía hacer. Le había agradado que confiara en él para proteger su investigación y que apreciara la valía de su equipo, pero ¿De qué servía todo lo que había dicho si solo tenía datos sobre el Lobo de Acero y no del Dragón de Jade? Cuando llegó a su oficina, cerró la puerta con llave y se dirigió a su escritorio para poder analizar el contenido sin interrupciones. Nunca se imaginó que tendría que lidiar con el hecho de que habían sobrepasado su seguridad y los habían estado vigilando sin que se diesen cuenta. Ellos, los maestros del espionaje, habían vuelto a fracasar en no ser encontrados. Apuntó mentalmente hablar con The8 cuando le diera el disco duro, la última baza para comprender qué estaba pasando, y pedirle que borrase cualquier dato que quedase de ellos en la red. Volvió a leer los nombres completos que aparecían en las fichas que habían sido agrupadas en una carpeta que había sido señalada como clasificada: Lee Jihoon (Expediente 2211), Choi Seungcheol (Expediente 0808), Kim Mingyu (Expediente 0604), Kwon Soonyoung (Expediente 1506), Lee Jihoon (Expediente 2211), Hansol Vernon Chwe (Expediente 0218), Hwang Minhyun (Expediente 0908), Kim Jonghyun (Expediente 0806), Kwak Aron (Expediente 2105) y Lee Seokmin (Expediente 1997).

Fue abriéndola una a una, parándose en cada detalle, en cualquier dato que pudiese aclararle las dudas. Habían investigado los antecedentes que ellos se habían encargado de borrar, una información a la que solo tenía acceso él. Estaban anotadas todas sus multas, las veces que habían pasado en el calabozo, los juicios por los que habían pasado, la gente que habían arrastrado con ellos e incluso la cantidad de días que estuvo Wonwoo en la cárcel antes de escapar. Tenían desde la primera acusación por robo de Vernon cuando aún era menor de edad hasta el registro de cada paliza que había dado DK. Sabían el número de personas a las que Hoshi había estafado antes de encontrar a The8 y después de él. El número de peleas callejeras en las que había participado Minhyun era desorbitante y la cantidad de veces en las que Scoups había sido encerrado por desacatar las ordenes de sus superiores, también. La exhaustiva búsqueda de datos familiares le sorprendió, había información que había estado buscando durante años y solo permanecía en blanco el archivo del hacker:  _« SIN DATOS »_. Sonrió orgulloso, nadie conseguiría saber nunca que pasó con The8 a menos que él quisiese que lo supiesen. Era tan inescrutable como siempre. Pasó de largo la parte que hablaba de su relación con Ren e incluso la que hablaba de su actual pareja, centrándose en el final de la ficha y el gran sello rojo con letras mayúsculas: _« APTA »_. Uno a uno fue asegurándose de que habían sido aceptados por la central, respirando con tranquilidad al saber que por lo menos no tendrían que enfrentarse a un despido inminente o un castigo mayor. Cuando llegó al final del expediente de Vernon, las manos comenzaron a temblarle: _« NO APTO »_. No tenía sentido, era de los mejores ¿Por qué no lo habían aceptado? Buscó con rabia que era lo que la central rechazaba de él y cuando lo encontró, sintió que la tierra bajo sus pies se derrumbaba. Cerró los ojos un instante antes de volver a leer:  _« Mantiene una relación amorosa con Boo Seungkwan: indocumentado hasta la fecha, conocido como el Ángel de la muerte, uno de los asesinos más importantes del Dragón de Jade »_.

— Esto tiene que ser una broma —Murmuró, buscando otra indicación que le ayudase a entenderlo. Era imposible que Vernon estuviese con él sabiendo quién era. Confiaban en el pequeño ladrón, había estado a su lado mucho tiempo y sabían cómo actuaba. Era tan ingenuo que estaba seguro que no tenía ni idea de la identidad de Seungkwan—.  _« Acusado de traición. Pendiente de exterminio »_  —Leyó en voz alta, necesitando llevarse un poco de agua a los labios. Sintió la garganta seca y como su respiración se aceleraba. Lo que le faltaba, un ataque de ansiedad en medio de la oficina—. Vamos, vamos, tengo que tranquilizarme, tiene que haber una explicación detrás de todo esto.

Hasta que los golpes en la puerta no aumentaron de ritmo y fuerza, no se percató de que habían estado llamando. Podía escuchar a Seungcheol llamarlo, pidiéndole que abriese la puerta y le explicase qué estaba pasando. Sonrió imperceptiblemente, consciente de que una vez más había sido descubierto por él. Siempre que le ocurría algo, acudía, siguiendo un presentimiento que nunca entendía. Si trataba de preguntar cómo lo sabía, la contestación que recibía era siempre la misma: Intuición. Él y su maldito instinto, a la espera de una nueva oportunidad para ser caballeroso y hacerle comprender que estaría a su lado aunque Jihoon creyese que volvería a sufrir un desengaño. Apretó el botón bajo su escritorio que mantenía las puertas bloqueadas y dejó que Scoups entrara antes de volver a presionarlo, dejándoles atrapados dentro. Esta conversación debería ser privada y solo podía saberlo él antes de que hablasen con el implicado.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —Se había arrodillado frente a Jihoon y acariciaba su mano para que se tranquilizara, preocupado por la palidez de su rostro y el brillo de sus ojos—. Por favor, confía en mi, dime que ha pasado. Resolveremos esto juntos.

— Nos han investigado, Seungcheol —Levantó la cabeza para intentar evitar llorar cuando diese la noticia. No podían perder a otro miembro de su familia—. Han acusado a Vernon de traición, lo han considerado no apto. La central lo quiere muerto.

— VERNON NO ES UN TRAIDOR —Gritó furioso mientras se levantaba de golpe, sobresaltándolo por su reacción—. Perdón, no quería asustarte. Solo... Vernon no es un traidor. Lo sabes tan bien como yo. Podrá ser un granuja y ladrón, pero nunca un traidor —Bajó el tono de voz, apoyando la cabeza contra el cristal de la ventana, derrotado—. No podemos dejar que lo maten. Ya hemos perdido mucho. ¿Por qué está pasando esto?

— ¿Te acuerdas del chico que le acompañó al funeral de Aron? —Se acercó hasta él, apoyando la mano en su espalda y dibujando pequeños círculos para tratar de relajarlo—. No es quien decía ser, es el Ángel de la muerte. Confío en nuestro chico, él no estaría con Seungkwan sabiendo quién es. No es un traidor aunque la central diga lo contrario y si debo esconderlo en casa o hacer que DK se lo lleve lo más lejos posible, lo haré. Seguro que le ha estado engañando, haciéndole creer que lo adora como... —La voz se le quebró al recordarlo y maldijo su debilidad.

— Mierda, Ren, esto es grave —Murmuró mientras se sentaba en el sofá junto a la ventana y le pedía que fuese con él. Se sentó en su regazo como tenía costumbre y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro con un suspiro, cerrando los ojos—. Juramos darle una mejor vida, no podemos dejar que se la quiten. Debemos hablar con él, confirmar nuestras sospechas y decirle quién es. Es lo mejor.

— Lo llamaré, pero quédate conmigo. No le va a gustar saber que ha sido engañado y prefiero no decírselo solo. Si de casualidad él... —Sonrió al escuchar a Scoups decirle que no lo pensara, que eso no ocurriría y se incorporó lo suficiente para mirarle a los ojos, recuperando su compostura y sacando el jefe que llevaba dentro, capaz de tomar medidas drásticas en segundos—. Ordénale a Hoshi que nos cuente todo lo que sepa sobre Ad Libitum e investigue mientras está en clase. Si él está involucrado, no me extrañaría que el copropietario también. No le digas quién es, es preferible que siga siendo su amigo. Tiene que informarnos de todo lo que vea y nadie, ni si quiera The8 puede saber lo que está haciendo ¿Entendido? —Se quitó las gafas, dejándolas en el brazo del sofá antes de volver a sentarse en su regazo y mirarle fijamente. Tenía que poner todo en orden—. Quiero que hables con Wonwoo, infórmale sin dar detalles de que hemos recibido información sobre la posibilidad de que alguien quiere asesinar a Vernon. Estoy seguro que se lo tomará muy en serio y no permitirá que le toquen ni un pelo.

— A sus órdenes jefe —Dijo mientras colocaba su mano en la parte baja de su espalda y sonreía por primera vez desde que había entrado a verlo—. ¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo increíblemente sexy que estás cuando das órdenes?

— No seas tonto, esto es serio —Le dio un golpe juguetón en el pecho mientras dejaba escapar una carcajada, aliviando la tensión que se había apoderado de su cuarto—. Resolveremos esto, juntos —Se humedeció los labios, tentándole. Disfrutando de poder jugar con él, hacerle sufrir un poco antes de conseguir lo que ambos querían—. Nadie tocará a nuestro chico.

Terminó de acortar la distancia entre ellos y lo besó, muy lento, saboreándose mutuamente, disfrutando del contacto sin forzar nada más. Con un poco de ayuda colocó una rodilla a cada lado, encerrando entre ellas, las piernas de Scoups y apoyó sus manos en el pecho para mantener el equilibrio y no caerse sobre él. El ex-marine colocó una mano tras su cabeza, acercando sus labios tanto como podía. Jihoon desabrochó poco a poco los botones de su camisa para poder sentir la piel de su abdomen bajo las manos. El calor en la habitación crecía por segundos y ellos ansiaban consumirse en el fuego.

— Deberíamos tomarnos las cosas más en serio a menudo si vamos a terminar así —Murmuró contra sus labios antes de volver a besarlo, mucho más intenso y rápido. Explorándose mutuamente, incapaces de dejar quietas las manos. Tocándose tanto como la posición se lo permitía.

Jihoon bajó su mano hasta colocarla en la cremallera del pantalón, sintiéndose más atrevido que de costumbre y dejando la cautela fuera. Antes de que lograse continuar, el sonido de risas amortiguadas les obligó a separarse. Se levantó de golpe, cayendo de bruces contra el suelo y provocando que ya no pudiesen controlar las carcajadas. Scoups observaba aturdido, despeinado, con la camisa desabotonada y los labios hinchados como Vernon y Hoshi se desternillaban frente a ellos, abanicándose con las carpetas que traían. Maldijo entre dientes no haber cerrado bien la maldita puerta y ayudó a Jihoon a levantarse, sujetándolo por la cintura para que no cumpliese las amenazas que estaba gritando. Daba igual cuantas veces hablase de lo lenta y dolorosa que iba ser su muerte, ellos no dejaban de reír. Ni si quiera las más amenazadora de sus miradas pudo conseguir que cesase de bromear sobre lo mucho que disfrutaban las reuniones y lo mucho que le gustaría tener una con The8 para tratar de asuntos tan privados como los suyos.

— Kwon, cierra el pico o te obligaré a ordenar los archivos desde 1959 hasta la fecha —Le lanzó un cojín con la mano que le quedaba libre, pero logró esquivarlo en el último momento. Maldijo su capacidad de reacción y lo bien que se movía cuando quería ahogarlo con las plumas del relleno—. Deja lo que traías en la mesa y vete con los demás, tenemos que hablar con Vernon en privado —Ordenó, consiguiendo que al menos uno de ellos dejase de reír, preocupado por lo que podían necesitar de él en privado.

— Capi, si vais a tener una fiesta conjunta, recuerda que está pillado y no creo que a....

— Sales de aquí inmediatamente o le digo a The8 que llevas meses quitándole su vino favorito —Amenazó Jihoon, zanjando el asunto.

No necesitó más. Colocó las carpetas que llevaba sobre la mesa y se marchó de allí despidiéndose con rapidez, asegurándole a Jihoon que ya no necesitaría hablar con él. Si alguien podía provocar que reaccionase y dejase los chistes, era el hacker. No quería tener que enfrentarse a una nueva discusión. Nada de lo que pudiesen decirle a su amigo, merecería una discusión con él y menos cuando la relación les estaba yendo tan bien. Ahora que The8 se mostraba menos hostil en público, no quería estropearlo.

Jihoon y Scoups esperaron a oír sus pasos perderse por el pasillo antes de bloquear, esta vez de verdad, la puerta y colocarse en sus puestos, el jefe en el gran sillón tras el escritorio y él de pie, a su lado. Le indicaron a Vernon que se sentara con un leve gesto y colocaron frente a él su expediente. Observaron atentamente su expresión de horror mientras leía la parte en la que le acusaban de traición y lo clasificaban como no apto, abriendo los ojos asustado al descubrir dónde ponía la identidad del chico de la cafetería, el joven que más alegrías le había dado estas últimas semanas, la persona que se estaba haciendo un hueco en su corazón.

— Esto no puede ser... —Murmuró, sintiendo cómo las lágrimas descendían por su rostro—. Él no... No... No puede ser... Debe ser un error... Él... No... —Era incapaz de hablar con coherencia, se sentía traicionado y dolido, una simple pieza de un juego cruel que luego desecharían—. Decidme que es una broma, por favor —Al ver la seriedad en sus rostros, hundió la cabeza entre sus manos mientras dejaba escapar pequeños sollozos—. N-no soy un traidor... L-lo siento... N-no sabía qué... ¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto? Creí que... —Estaba completamente hundido. En menos de dos semanas había perdido a uno de sus mejores amigos, a un apoyo imprescindible y al hombre de sus sueños. Pensó en todo lo que habían hablando, en como lo había tratado... Se estaba mareando. Notaba la habitación dando vueltas a su alrededor.

— Vernon... —Susurró Jihoon, abrazándolo y dejando que descansase la cabeza en su hombro, mientras se aferraba a él llorando—. Sabemos que no eres un traidor, no tienes que disculparte. Tranquilo cariño, tranquilo. Desahógate todo lo que necesites —Miró a Scoups que apretaba los puños, impotente—. Seungcheol, ve con los demás. Haz lo que te he dicho. De esta parte me encargo yo. Gracias.

Esperó, hasta oír que la puerta se cerraba tras ser activada, para acariciar el pelo de Vernon. Le estaba doliendo más de lo que había imaginado ver cómo se rompía ante él. Sabía lo que estaba viviendo. Pasó por lo mismo cuando descubrió quién era Ren en realidad. Conocer que la persona a la que deseabas entregar tu corazón, ha estado jugando contigo, es una de las situaciones más duras que podían vivir. Sin embargo, había algo distinto entre ambas historias. Él podía cortar con todo antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. Tenía la opción de elegir ser una simple marioneta o tomar el control.

— No es tu culpa, ¿Vale? —Le dijo mientras lo apartaba para poder mirarle y limpiarle las lágrimas con cuidado—. No lo es. Te lo digo por experiencia. No has hecho nada, solo has confiado en la persona equivocada —Se le rompía el corazón al verle tan hundido. Se sentía el diablo por haber tenido que decírselo—. Vamos a protegerte, ellos no te matarán. Esta ciudad es nuestra, ellos no tienen jurisdicción. Pero por favor, recuerda que no es tu culpa —Al ver que nada daba resultado, lo volvió a abrazar para que llorase hasta que no le quedara nada más—. No es tu culpa —Continuó repitiendo, acariciando su cabeza con la mayor delicadeza del mundo y esperando, paciente, a que todo acabara.

— ¿Es así como te sentiste después de saber lo de Ren? —Murmuró contra su pecho—. Ahora te comprendo, tuvo que ser horrible, porque esto lo es.

Se quedó dormido en el sofá, abrazado a él y bajo sus atentas caricias. Cuando descubrió que había terminado de sollozar y había caído agotado, se separó como pudo para arroparlo con la manta que solía guardar para cuando se quedaba más horas de las necesarias. Dejó un beso en su frente y le limpió algunas de las lágrimas que manchaban su rostro.

— Nunca desee que tuvieses que vivir lo mismo que yo —Susurró antes de depositar un leve beso en su frente y limpiarse las lágrimas que al final no pudo contener.

———————————

Mientras recorría los pasillos de la organización, la mirada dolida y las lágrimas de Vernon le persiguieron. Era incapaz de borrarlas de su cabeza y sabía que Jihoon estaba pasando un mal momento por consolarlo. Si hubiese podido impedir que ambos escogieran a la persona equivocada, si hubiese sabido quienes eran en realidad para poder advertirles, si simplemente hubiese sido capaz de hacer algo...

Tenía claro que no era su culpa. Aunque lo desease, no podía protegerlos siempre. Sin embargo, era difícil no sentirse atormentado cuando las personas que más apreciaba se derrumbaban a su alrededor. Jonghyun había salido de su escondite para recoger los fragmentos de su corazón roto y mientras se recuperaba, Vernon se hacía añicos sin que pudieran evitarlo. La palabra traición no entraba en su cabeza y la alternativa era que su frágil amigo había sido engañado y utilizado. Hubiese preferido que nada de esto hubiése ocurrido o que Aron le ayudase para que su equipo no se derrumbase.

Necesitaba un descanso antes de que su corazón no pudiese aguantar el estrés. Todos lo hacían. En cuanto terminasen con el Dragón de Jade, hablaría con Jihoon para que intercediese por ellos con la central y conseguir unos pocos días libres. Con una o dos semanas lejos de las llamadas, los informes y las misiones, era suficiente. Vernon encontraría a alguien mejor, que le valorase de verdad y no lo buscase por quien era; Mingyu podría estrechar aún más sus lazos con Wonwoo; The8 podría cumplir su promesa de ir, con Hoshi, a la playa con la que llevaba años soñando; Jonghyun tendría tiempo para pensar en sí mismo; Minhyun podría ir a ese viaje que tanto tiempo llevaba planeando y él iría a visitar a sus padres después de tantos años manteniendo el contacto solo por teléfono. Incluso, si tenía suerte, Jihoon también se tomaría esas merecidas vacaciones y sería capaz de pedirle que le acompañase.

— Tierra llamando a Scoups, tierra llamando a Scoups —Vociferó Hoshi devolviéndole a la realidad y provocándole un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Con un gesto le indicó que ya le había escuchado para que dejase de gritarle en el oído—. Capi, ¿No crees que pasearte por la oficina con la camisa desabrochada te quita seriedad? Más que el jefe de una organización de investigación criminal, pareces el protagonista de una porno con policías —Al oírle se arrepintió por completo de desearle vacaciones, era mucho mejor dejarle con el papeleo, castigado, y olvidarse de sus bromas hasta regresar a la oficina.

— Deja de provocarle, tonto —The8 le regañó golpeándole en la cabeza. Continuando por ese camino, al final de año acabaría perdiéndola a golpes si no lo había hecho ya.

— Reconoce que te ha hecho gracia —Le retó, sentándose de nuevo sobre su mesa y dándole más motivos para querer anular la petición de su descanso. Cuanto más lo agotase, mejor. Así lo tendrían tranquilo por un tiempo, hasta que su energía se renovase.

Mientras ellos seguían discutiendo, aprovechó para volver a abrocharse la camisa y adecentarse un poco. Con las prisas por hablar con Vernon y salir de allí, se había olvidado por completo de lo que habían estado apunto de empezar. Por suerte, tener que dar malas noticias, había ayudado a que no quedase nada por bajar o no solo tendría que lidiar con las bromas por su pecho descubierto, sino también con un tema mucho más grande del que prefería no hablar. Le hizo un nuevo gesto con la mano a Hoshi para que fuese con él y zanjó así la discusión que mantenía con el hacker sobre modales, respeto a los mayores y noches en el sofá. No dudaba de su lealtad a la hora de realizar su nueva misión, pero lo quería con todos sus sentidos alerta. Si seguía recibiendo tantos disgustos o preocupándose por las mentiras que crecían en su propio equipo, acabaría ingresado en el hospital por una úlcera.

— Ven conmigo —Le dijo mientras salía al pasillo, buscando un rincón tan apartado que los oídos curiosos no pudiesen escucharlos. En cuanto Minhyun apareciese por allí, estaría encantado de oír cualquier tipo de secreto y no era el mejor momento para cotillear. Últimamente, sentía que estaba mucho más pendiente de las conversaciones ajenas que antes.  _« No empieces, Seungcheol. Si desconfías de todos, no quedará nada »_  se recriminó a si mismo—. Necesito un favor. Quiero que aproveches tus clases en Ad Libitum y me informes de cualquier cosa. Serás mis ojos y oídos. Lo quiero saber todo, hasta el detalle más insignificante. Nadie, nada más que tú debe saber lo que estás haciendo. Es muy importante ¿De acuerdo?

— Sí, mi capitán —Su sonrisa era radiante, contento de que por fin hubiesen confiado plenamente en sus dotes para una misión en solitario—. Seré una tumba —Imitó el cierre de una cremallera para dejarle claro que no diría nada—. ¿Algo más?

— No, eso es todo. Asegúrate de empezar cuanto antes —Vio a Wonwoo entrando en la oficina. La oportunidad perfecta para hablar con él en privado había llegado—. Bueno, sí, llama a Wonwoo. Dile que venga inmediatamente. Quiero hablar con él.

Se marchó de allí contento por ser útil y tener que trabajar solo. Se sentía valioso para la organización y era algo que necesitaba desde que las cosas se complicaron. Necesitaba dejar de ser visto como el tonto bromista.

Scoups le observó aliviado, había sido más fácil de lo que pensaba. No había habido preguntas que no pudiese contestar o dudas que le pusiesen en un aprieto. Apretó los puños para controlar las ganas que tenía de ir hasta la academia de canto y acabar con la persona que había dañado a su amigo, poniéndolo en peligro. No permitirían que los demás dudaran de su lealtad, no se arriesgaría a que los susurros en la organización sobre su equipo creciesen. Odiaba que los rumores les hiciesen daño y no iba a permitir que continuasen sin sentido. Esperó pacientemente hasta que Wonwoo apareció, tan serio como de costumbre y sin otro color en la ropa que no fuese el negro.  _« Esta Navidad, le voy a regalar una camisa hawaiana. Necesita más alegría en el cuerpo »_ pensó, divagando.

— ¿Me llamabas?

— Necesito un favor —Contestó con un carraspeo, volviendo al momento actual—. Me ha llegado información muy valiosa. La vida de Vernon está en peligro —La preocupación se dibujó en sus rostro durante un instante antes de volver a su máscara habitual, vacía, como si estuviese ante una estatua—. Eres el más cualificado para esto. Quiero que le protejas y estés atento a lo que ocurra a su alrededor. Si fuese necesario, tienes permiso para matar a quien le amenace —Hizo una mueca al hablar, sabiendo que le estaba pidiendo mucho más de lo que podría soportar—. Es una situación mucho más complicada de lo que crees y, aunque sé que no eres un asesino, necesito que hagas lo que sea necesario.

— ¿Por qué?¿Qué ha hecho para que quieran matarlo? —Preguntó, cruzándose de brazos y observándole de arriba abajo por si encontraba algo sospechoso en su actitud. Alguien iba tras Vernon, una de las pocas personas que le había acogido con los brazos abiertos, y estaba dispuesto a defenderlo con todo lo que tenía—. Lo haré, pero estaría bien saber a quien me enfrento —Vio la duda en su rostro y decidió insistir—. No hablaré con nadie, ni si quiera con él si no quieres que lo sepa; pero no puedes pedirme que lo proteja y darme permiso para asesinar sin darme datos suficientes. Necesito saber qué ocurre.

— Quiero que seas su sombra y no te muevas de su lado —Dijo antes de darle un vistazo y sopesar si estaría haciendo lo adecuado al contárselo. Sabía lo que era ser juzgado por algo que no habían hecho y no culparía a Vernon sin pruebas. Era perfecto para el trabajo, letal y silencioso—. La central lo quiere muerto. Es lo único que te puedo decir. Te vas a enfrentar a sus emisarios. No te preocupes, no irás contra ningún agente. Para este tipo de trabajos no quieren ensuciarse las manos y envían a delincuentes con la promesa de una libertad asegurada.

— Está bien. Confío en ti y si no puedes decir nada más, lo entiendo. No solo es mi compañero, es mi amigo y cualquiera que vaya en su contra, es mi enemigo.

— Eres un buen muchacho, Wonwoo. Vete con Mingyu a alguna parte, hoy no os necesitamos y Vernon no se moverá de aquí. Es hora de que le hagas un hombre feliz —Palmeó su hombro antes de volver a la oficina, dispuesto a darle el día libre a todo aquel que no necesitase para hoy. Con The8 y Hoshi estaría sobrado para seguir investigando lo que habían encontrado en el local de Ming Tien. Aún estaban esperando una orden de registro para entrar en su casa, Minhyun había ido a ayudar a Jonghyun para conseguirla y les había ordenado que no volviesen hasta que no la tuviesen en las manos. Aquel hombre tenía una conexión con los miembros del Dragón de Jade y descubriría cual, costase lo que costase.

———————————

El teléfono comenzó a sonar con insistencia, despertándole de su agradable sueño. Levantando el antifaz con el que solía dormir, buscó el molesto aparato con descuido, golpeando la mesita de noche hasta que dio con él. Lo descolgó con lentitud y se lo llevó al oído. Más les valía darle buenas noticias: quizás el anuncio de la muerte de Vernon o que el dinero invertido en  _Tecnopet_  había dado sus frutos. Si le habían despertado para decirle que sus ingresos habían decaído o algo peor, despediría al pobre iluso que había osado llamar, lo que significaría su muerte inmediata.

— ¿Sí?

— Señor, lamento despertarle, pero están pidiendo una orden de registro para la casa de Ming Tien ¿Qué hacemos?

— Limpiadla. Vaciadlo todo y no dejéis nada que pueda implicarnos. Hacedlo bien esta vez —Gruñó al teléfono. ¿Por qué no podían alegrarle el día?¿Por qué tenían que ponerse de acuerdo para enfurecerle? Se encargaría de aquel hombre incompetente, pero antes tenía que ocuparse de otros asuntos más importantes—. Enviadme un mensaje cuando esté todo listo y no le digas nada a Jeonghan.

— Pero, señor...

— Nada es nada ¿Entendido?

— S-sí...

Cortó la llamada con un bufido y salió de la cama, envolviéndose en su bata de seda para dirigirse hacia su vestidor. Escogió uno de sus trajes favoritos, el negro de corte italiano que siempre acompañaba con la camisa blanca y la corbata azul marino; y se peinó, sonriendo satisfecho de su aspecto. Después, tomando su cartera y el teléfono, bajó las escaleras hacia el coche que le estaría esperando tras su mensaje. Saludó con un cariño que no sentía al personal, protegiendo la imagen que había forjado con tanto esfuerzo: el niño bueno al que todos adoraban.

Tras darle la dirección al conductor, se acomodó, pensando en sus nuevos negocios. Había tenido que buscar con esmero, pero al final, había dado con un buen comprador de la mercancía que Ming Tien había desperdiciado. Había llamado precipitadamente, pero nadie podía decirle que no a Joshua Hong, el hijo del presidente. Si todo salía bien, lo habría vendido todo y no quedaría ni rastro de su participación.

———————————

Sentado en el borde de la cama, Baekho comenzó a abotonarse la camisa que había recogido del suelo. Iba por el último botón cuando unos brazos rodearon su cintura y unos labios besaron su espalda, provocándole una sonrisa. Giró el rostro para poder mirar a quien le impedía terminar de vestirse. Seguía completamente desnudo, aferrándose a él como un niño pequeño. Las numerosas marcas por su cuerpo y el alboroto en el que se había convertido su pelo rubio, recién cortado, demostraban que no se había imaginado nada de lo que había pasado. Un nuevo acercamiento y otro beso en su espalda consiguieron que un escalofrío le recorriese. Frunció el ceño y abrió la boca dispuesto a quejarse, pero fue más rápido. Apoyándose en el colchón con el codo y sujetando el cuello de su camisa con la mano libre, lo atrajo hasta sus labios. Olvidó que estaba enfadado por no poder vestirse, que no quería que volviese a suceder lo mismo e, incluso, su nombre. Sintió la caricia de su lengua y no pudo evitar abrir su boca, invitándole a profundizar lo que había empezado. Se maldijo internamente por ser tan débil, por haber caído ante las provocaciones de su amigo y por sentirse tan extremadamente vulnerable con la situación.

— Para —Ordenó contra sus labios antes de empujarlo contra el colchón y levantarse de golpe—. No vuelvas a hacer eso.

— Venga, no seas así, ven a la cama conmigo otra vez.

La clara invitación de su voz provocó que el deseo volviese con mas fuerza que antes. Tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no saltar de nuevo sobre el colchón. Esto no estaba bien. Eran amigos, siempre lo habían sido. Había sido un desliz, no volvería a pasar. Debía cortar lo que estuviese sucediendo entre ellos antes de que fuese demasiado tarde y uno de los dos acabase sufriendo, porque él tenía todas las papeletas para salir perdiendo. Sabía que no era más que una forma de mantener a raya los deseos de su amigo y que lo usaba para aliviar la tensión. No era más que un polvo. Cuanto antes frenase lo que estaba haciendo, mejor para él. Sin sentimientos todo era mejor. _« Está enamorado de un hombre al que no puedes igualarte. Aléjate, no te hagas ilusiones o acabarás sufriendo »._

— Ren, basta. No vamos a volver a hacerlo, nunca más. Ha sido la última vez —Se colocó el pantalón, poniendo suficiente tela en su cuerpo para que dejase de recorrerle con su profunda mirada; pero no funcionó. Sus ojos parecían observarle, como si fuese capaz de traspasar la ropa.

— Vamos, Baek, es lo mismo que dijiste las otras ocho veces y aquí seguimos. No puedes resistirte a mis encantos. Nadie puede.

¿Por qué tenía que ser así? La primera vez que le besó fue para evitar que lo descubriesen. Podría haber usado cualquier otra táctica, pero fue lo primero que se le ocurrió. Las sensaciones que tuvo después de aquello fueron extrañas, quería volver a acercarse y no podía dejar de fijarse en su cuerpo cuando él no se daba cuenta. La segunda vez fue tras el funeral de su amigo, estaba tan dolido que pensó que aquello le animaría. Tras unas cuantas copas y una conversación sobre lo mucho que los extrañaba a todos, acabaron en la cama. Después volvía a caer una y otra vez, disfrutando el momento y arrepintiéndose al acabar. Siempre se retiraba anunciando que sería la última vez, pero no podía mantener quitas las manos. Observó cómo Ren se levantaba y caminaba en su dirección, moviendo su cuerpo desnudo a conciencia. Tragó saliva por la vista. Dios, era tan atractivo... Cuando volvió a conectar con la realidad, estaba atrapado entre sus brazos y sus labios se acercaban a los suyos con rapidez. No se resistió, una vez más, cayó en el embrujo de sus besos. Era tan débil a su contacto... Cerró los ojos esperando a que llegase, pero lo único que recibió fue su risa.  _« Has traspasado los límites y no ha vuelta atrás. Te estás enamorando y no hay forma de evitarlo »_

— Me deseas, no puedes negarlo —Su aliento cosquilleó en sus labios, provocándole un estremecimiento—. Me adoras.

— No lo hago —Su puño impactó en su pecho con fuerza y se alejó de él, aturdido—. No lo hago, es solo sexo. Podré encontrar a otro que me sirva igual.

Antes de que Ren pudiese replicarle, la puerta se abrió de golpe. El chico se escondió detrás de Baekho, cubriendo su desnudez y los dos miraron al recién llegado con los ojos abiertos. Acababan de ser pillados. Su secreto había quedado al descubierto.

— Dejad el sexo para más tarde e id a desayunar, Baekho y yo tenemos que trabajar —Les dijo Seungkwan con una sonrisa pícara dibujada en su rostro—. Vamos, no me miréis así. Ya sé lo que hacéis. Las paredes son muy finas y vosotros muy ruidosos, es difícil dormir en esta casa.

— No es lo que...

— ¿Parece? Me da igual lo que hagáis mientras estéis bien, pero eso no significa que te dejaré escabullirte de recepción. Tenéis dos minutos para venir a desayunar y tú... —Señaló a Ren que seguía completamente impactado ¿Cómo habían sido tan descuidados?—. ¿Para que te escondes? Por el amor de dios, no hay nada que no te haya visto ya. Te recuerdo que sueles pasearte desnudo por la casa cuando te da la gana y esas camisas trasparentes que a veces te pones, tampoco dejan mucho a la imaginación.

Cerró la puerta en cuanto terminó de hablar, sin dejarles replicar. Los dos se miraron por un segundo antes de apartar la vista, avergonzados. Ser descubiertos no era algo que hubiese entrado en sus planes. Cuanto menos gente supiese sobre sus deslices, menos posibilidades tenía Jeonghan de usarlo en su contra. Así se mantendrían a salvo. Baekho terminó de abrocharse los pantalones y, descalzo, empezó a caminar hacia la puerta. Si se marchaba, no tendría que volver a hablar sobre el tema con Ren o no acabarían otra vez enredados entre las sábanas como cada vez que era tentado. Su mano lo detuvo por la muñeca antes de que pudiese alcanzar su vía de escape.

— Baekho, creo que debemos hablar...

— No —No quería oírle decir que nunca olvidaría a Jihoon, porque el dolor se volvería peor—. Ha sido solo sexo, Ren. No hay nada que hablar, no volverá a pasar —Se soltó de su agarre ante la mirada abatida de su amigo y se marchó.

¿Se había imaginado su expresión dolida o de verdad se sentía mal porque dijese que no significaba nada estar con él? Negó con la cabeza, alejando las falsas ilusiones y desayunó con Seungkwan, escuchándolo hablar de su relación con Vernon. Dejó que le explicase lo que harían ese fin de semana y lo que tenía pensado para darle una gran sorpresa. Cualquier tema era mejor que pensar en Ren, en cuánto tardaría en ceder de nuevo y en lo que estaba empezando a sentir. No salió a desayunar, ni si quiera se despidió de ellos cuando se marcharon. ¿Había sido demasiado duro?¿Había sido su culpa?

No era tonto, no se haría ilusiones cuando sabía que cada pensamiento estaba dedicado a Jihoon. Nunca llegaría a significar tanto como él, aunque lo desease con todas sus fuerzas. No era el segundo plato de nadie. ¿En qué momento había empezado a competir por el amor de alguien?¿Cuándo había comenzado a sentirse así? Quería decirse que fue culpa del beso, pero algo le gritaba que había estado mintiéndose a si mismo durante años. Se acabó, no podía seguir haciéndose daño. Era mejor acabar con todo ahora y no esperar a que Ren le dijese que era el final.

Recibió con una sonrisa a todos los clientes y atendió cada una de las llamadas que le hicieron, saludó y despidió a sus alumnos, ayudó con la limpieza de las clases en el descanso, almorzó con Joshua y Seungkwan, habló con Jeonghan de sus próximos trabajos e incluso envió mensajes a Minhyun para saber como habían reaccionado tras su encuentro en el local de Ming Tien. Quería asegurarse de que Vernon estuviese bien. Ese mocoso le debía más de una, pero él no solo era débil cuando se trataba de acostarse con Ren, sino que también lo era cuando había que proteger a quienes les importaban. Daba igual que no conociese al chico de Andromeda, si ellos lo adoraban, él se convertiría en su guardián. No entendía por qué todos apreciaban a esa gente que tanto dolores de cabeza les causaba, quería descubrir cual era la razón para que se sintiesen atraídos a ellos como polillas a la luz.

— Buenos días —Una voz le sacó de sus ensoñaciones una vez más. Estaba siendo un día muy complicado. Si lograba sacarse a Ren de la cabeza, aparecían los chicos de Andromeda. Si los apartaba de su mente, se encontraba pensando en el terrible castigo que Jeonghan les impondría cuando se enterase de que no querían seguir trabajando para él. Todo giraba en torno a lo mismo: un final que no deseaba.

— Eh... Hola —Levantó la vista de los papeles y se encontró cara a cara con uno de sus problemas: Kwon Soonyoung, miembro de Andromeda y amigo de Ren. Desde que se había apuntado a las clases de Seungkwan, tenía que verlo cada día y temer el castigo de Jeonghan si lo descubría. _« Aguanta, Baekho, acabará algún día y no tendrás que seguir viviendo así. Cuando el dragón caiga, tu lo harás con él»_ —. Buenos días, ¿Qué tal estás esta mañana?

— Muy bien, gracias por preguntar. Te he traído un café, pensé que te vendría bien si tenías que soportar el trabajo de oficina —Su sonrisa era tan contagiosa que tuvo que reprimir imitarle. Tenía que ser amable para que Andromeda no le descubriese, pero lo que más odiaba era que le resultaba difícil no serlo cuando se trataba de Soonyoung. El hombre aparecía todos los días trayéndole un café y, si la ocasión lo requería, algún dulce que había comprado en la panadería de al lado. Tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no sonreírle, por no aceptar que le echaría de menos cuando dejase de venir.

— Gracias, lo necesitaba —Tomó el vaso de sus manos y le dio un sorbo, cerrando los ojos ante el sabor—. Siempre traes mi favorito ¿Tratas de sobornarme? —El espía río con fuerza, demasiado sincero para su gusto. Con cada día que pasaba, podía ver lo que tanto atraía a sus compañeros. Esa sonrisa genuina que siempre llevaba en el rostro y la forma en la que hablaba con los demás como si no hubiese mal en el mundo, atraería a cualquiera. Solo esperaba que la guerra entre sus bandos no lo destruyese—. Seungkwan está preparando la clase, no creo que le importe si entras ya.

— Nos vemos luego, Baekho.

Terminó de atenderle, esperó a que se marchase y llamó a Minhyun, otro de sus desagradables problemas, el peor de todos. Los demás le incordiaban porque representaban todo lo que había deseado y eran un peligro si Jeonghan se enteraba de lo que Ren y Seungkwan pensaba sobre ellos; pero, su confidente era un traidor, la peor clase de escoria. Tenía lo que sus amigos y él nunca conseguirían, un lugar donde ser aceptados sin miedo a las consecuencias, sin levantarse de madrugada por culpa de las pesadillas y sin necesidad de temblar cuando el jefe se enfadaba. ¿Por qué tenía que arruinarlo?¿Por qué tenía que vender a su familia? Había dado la espalda a sus seres queridos por celos, había dejado que Jeonghan le llenase de mentiras porque no había sido capaz de acercarse al hombre que atrajo su atención. Odiaba ver a Ren derrumbarse, pasar días en la cama sin escuchar nada de música y preguntándose qué podría haber hecho para salvar a Aron. Sin embargo, tenía que hacerlo porque a Minhyun le había parecido un gran idea convertirse en el nuevo juguete de su jefe.

— ¿Sí?

— Eh, tú, inútil —Saludó para identificarse. No tenía por qué ser respetuoso con alguien que no se lo merecía—. Tu amigo el hámster sigue dando clase ¿Estás seguro de que no está tratando de conseguir información? —Desde su posición, podía ver a Seungkwan riendo con Soonyoung frente a la puerta de su clase y su corazón dio un vuelco pensando en lo que podría ocurrir cuando uno de los dos descubriese quien era el otro.

— Como te digo cada vez que me preguntas, estamos fuera del caso —Su voz le resultaba chirriante al oído y solo quería colgar para tomarse una aspirina. Necesitaba aliviar el dolor de cabeza que el estrés le estaba causando—. Le gusta cantar y bailar, déjale disfrutar, no pasará nada.

— Haz algo útil e infórmame si sus intenciones son oficiales. Podría ser una trampa —No iba a pillarse los dedos cuando se trataba de la seguridad de los suyos y si tenía que poner a Minhyun a trabajar, así sería—. Encuentra cualquier cosa que demuestre que no está espiándonos, traidor, es lo mínimo que puedes hacer por nosotros.

Colgó con desgana. Odiaba tener que dedicarle tiempo. El reloj marcaban las siete de la tarde y en un par de horas debería cerrar la academia, subir a su casa y enfrentarse de nuevo a Ren. Maravilloso, un día absolutamente hermoso. Lo que no sabía Baekho, es que aún podía empeorar más.

En cuanto la última clase que le correspondía acabó y Seungkwan salió para despedir a todos los alumnos, su teléfono comenzó a sonar. La alegría con la que lo cogió solo podía indicar que Vernon lo estaba llamando. Le saludó con tranquilidad, contento por el plan que tenían para esa noche. Sin embargo, poco después, empezó a escuchar gritos indescifrables al otro lado y vio como la cara de su amigo se deformaba. Aquello no era buena señal. Las lágrimas de su rostro y sus puños apretados tampoco. Que tras colgar arremetiese contra la pared mientras gritaba gilipollas solo significaba que haría picadillo a ese tipo por hacerle daño. Salió del mostrador a la carrera para detenerlo, para que dejase de golpearlo todo y sus nudillos acabasen peor de lo que ya estaban. Lo abrazó mientras lloraba y juró que buscaría una razón paro lo que estaba ocurriendo. Si se enteraba de que le había hecho daño sin motivo, haría que se arrepintiese de cada lágrima que Seungkwan había derramado por él.

Sin importarle que todavía no fuese la hora de cierre, colgó el cartel que indicaban que no estaban y cerró la puerta con llave. Levantó a su amigo en brazos y como pudo lo subió hasta su habitación sin que dejase de sollozar. Lo tumbó en la cama, le quitó los zapatos y lo arropó con delicadeza mientras le decía lo importante que era, lo poco que lo merecía y que no era el adecuado. Permaneció sosteniendo su mano hasta que se quedó dormido y cuando estuvo completamente seguro de que no habría más lágrimas, besó su frente y se marchó de allí, apagando la luz.

———————————

El puño impactó contra el saco, haciéndolo temblar una y otra vez. Necesitaba desahogarse tanto como respirar, debía dejar que la ira se marchase para que no dominase su trabajo. Tendría que haberle matado sin darle oportunidad de luchar, no se merecía un combate limpio. Un año había pasado y Ren seguía siendo el mismo animal traicionero que al principio. Cuando luchaban en los entrenamientos, solía hacer trampas para ganarle. Por aquella época solía reírse y gritarle que dejase de ser así, pero luego se las devolvía con creces en otros tipos de competiciones. Acercaba los objetivos de disparo mientras no miraba o realizaba otras trastadas parecidas.

Los dos eran unos tramposos, pero él nunca pondría en peligro la vida de sus amigos ni los traicionaría de esa forma. Mingyu nunca lo ataría para escapar como una cobarde cuando las cosas se complicasen, afrontaría lo que había hecho. No mentiría sobre lo que sentía, porque era cruel darle falsas esperanzas a la gente antes de apuñalarlas por la espalda. Un nuevo golpe impacto contra la tela y por primera vez desde que había llegado sintió el cansancio y el entumecimiento. Había avisado a su hermana de que no iría a dormir, que usase su casa como quisiese y había pasado la noche en la terraza. Echó en falta la compañía de Wonwoo e incluso estuvo a punto de llamarle, pero sabía que era la primera vez que dormiría tranquilo tras la muerte de Aron y en su propia cama. Cuando las puertas de la organización se abrieron para empezar el horario oficial de trabajo, había bajado hasta el gimnasio y arremetido con el primer saco que había encontrado. No sabía boxear y su falta de técnica le había pasado factura. Se quitó la venda de las manos y siseó de dolor, los nudillos habían quedado ensangrentados a pesar de que los había protegido a consciencia.

— ¿Puedo? —Una voz grave muy conocida hizo que se estremeciese. No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que la echaba de menos hasta que la escucho.

— C-claro —Contestó dubitativo, tendiéndole la mano y mirándole directamente a los ojos, sintiendo esa conexión que tanto le gustaba.

— Deberías tener más cuidado y reservarte para poder darle directamente en la cara —Comentó distraídamente mientras observaba la gravedad de las heridas y pensaba en lo que necesitaría para curarlas—. A ver si con el rostro desfigurado se le acaba la chulería. Creo que si me lo cruzo un día, jugaré con una caja de cerillas y su nariz. ¡Pum! —Era consciente de que no iba en serio, pero su comentario le hizo sonreír. Daría lo que fuese por verle perseguir a su antiguo compañero por todo un edificio para prenderle fuego a su nariz.

— Es un hijo de puta —Siseo al sentir el tacto de Wonwoo sobre las heridas.  _« Mierda, tendría que haber tenido más cuidado »_  pensó, levantando la mirada hacia su amigo.

— Lo es. Ahora vas a venir conmigo a que curemos esas manos —Puso una mano sobre su hombro y lo condujo por los vestuarios hasta conseguir el botiquín.

Mingyu no pudo dejar de observar sus movimientos, cruzando los dedos para que no detuviese su contacto. Le gustaba que respetasen su espacio personal, pero por alguna razón, cuando estaba con Wonwoo, solo quería acercarse. Adoraba como se sentía sus manos contra su piel, una clara señal de que estaba cayendo profundamente por él. No sabía si era buena idea hacer que esos sentimientos a los que no quería poner nombre, creciesen. Estaba asustado, no quería entregarle su corazón y acabar recogiendo los trozos del suelo. Sin embargo, era inevitable. El príncipe de la noche era increíble. Trataba a los chicos como si fuesen su familia, los protegía y escuchaba aunque fingiese que no le importaba nada; era su plan maestro para acabar bien cualquier misión, por difícil que fuese; y, cuando estaba a su lado dejaba salir su lado más cálido y tímido, su amor por los libros y su parte más vulnerable. ¿De verdad estaría colado por él como insinuaba Hoshi? Sus oídos no le engañaron, había escuchado perfectamente como se lo decía antes de que desconectase su micrófono y se marchase con Ming Tien. No podía engañarse, le gustaba la idea de que fuese cierto. Los besos que habían compartido, a pesar de que eran parte de una actuación, se sentían tan reales que no podía evitar llevarse los dedos a los labios cuando los recordaba.

— E-esto... —Intentó hablar el chico de sus pensamientos mientras rebuscaba en el botiquín algo para limpiarle las heridas. Estaba tratando de no mirarlo, avergonzado por lo que quería decir—. Y-yo...

— ¿Sí? —Preguntó, impaciente, sabiendo que cualquier cosa que dijese estaría relacionado con ellos dos.

— M-me preguntaba... —Tomó una de sus manos, pasando un algodón humedecido por las rozaduras. Con la mirada pendiente de su trabajo continuó su discurso—. No debería ser tan difícil —Se dijo así mismo en voz alta, logrando que Mingyu sonriese al verle en un apuro—. ¿Quieres...ir conmigo...a...? No está funcionando, ¿Verdad?

— Wonwoo, está funcionando —Logró llamar su atención, consiguiendo que sus miradas se encontrasen por fin. Acababa de ver sus ojos en el gimnasio, pero seguía necesitando perderse en ellos—. ¿Me estás pidiendo esa cita que tenemos pendiente? Porque entonces es un sí, iré a cualquier parte donde me lleves.

— Sí —Suspiró, mucho más tranquilo—. Scoups ha dicho que no nos necesita y creo que es un buen día para llevarte a mi otro escondite —Terminó de limpiarlo todo y movido por un extraño impulso, besó la zona herida con extrema delicadeza, logrando que Mingyu aguantase la respiración. Su cuerpo no podía convertirse en gelatina cada vez que Wonwoo actuaba como algo más que un amigo, porque cuando llegase la hora de la verdad, no sobreviviría a sus atenciones—. Entonces, chico de la azotea, pasaré a recogerte por tu casa a las siete.

Antes de que Mingyu pudiese contestar, Wonwoo ya se había marchado, tan sigiloso como siempre. Si todo salía bien, tendría que darle las gracias a Scoups y su oportuno día libre. Guardó el botiquín mucho más tranquilo que antes. Podía olvidarse de Ren, el Dragón de Jade y lo difícil que se estaba volviendo su vida, al hablar con él y era justo lo que necesitaba ahora: dejar de pensar. ¿A dónde querría llevarlo? Hacía mucho tiempo desde que había salido con alguien por última vez. Su amor por el trabajo y su necesidad de espacio nunca había sido bien recibida por sus ligues. Si no se cansaban ellos, él los abandonaba porque comenzaba agobiarse. Había pasado tanto tiempo que se le había olvidado como debía actuar en una cita.

Nervioso, le mandó un mensaje a la primera persona que sabía que le ayudaría: Minhyun. Soonyoung y Jonghyun también eran buenas opciones, pero el primero estaría demasiado ocupado con las clases de canto y llamar al segundo sería muy cruel teniendo en cuenta que había perdido a su pareja de la peor forma posible. La respuesta llegó más rápido de lo que había creído: « Estoy acompañando a Jonghyun para pedir una orden de registro, pero esta tarde estaré en tu casa un par de horas antes de que él llegue. Prepárame un buen café a cambio y seré el mejor amigo que tendrás nunca ». Lo único bueno de estas dos últimas semanas, había sido que volvía a ser el mismo de siempre. No entendía que le había pasado, pero ya no se lo preguntaría. No quería arruinar lo que había solucionado. Además, si hubiese hecho algo muy malo, él se lo habría dicho y habrían tratado de solucionarlo. Seguramente estaría pasando por algún extraño momento de sequía sentimental y le había afectado.

Unas cuantas horas después, estaba encerrado en su habitación con Minhyun mirando su armario fijamente y Jonghyun tumbado en la cama jugueteando con su gata. Se iba probando conjuntos que le parecían bien y ellos le daban o no el visto bueno. Odiaba tener que complicarse tanto, pero quería sentirse bien para ir con Wonwoo y aunque era un experto en moda, cuando se ponía nervioso, necesitaba la opinión de alguien más. Pensaba que solo serían ellos dos, pero el abogado había decidido acompañarle tras enterarse. Según él, era el acontecimiento del siglo y quería ser partícipe de ello. Un nudo se instaló en su pecho al verle tan demacrado, pero la sonrisa de su rostro fue suficiente para aliviarlo. Estaría bien, conseguiría seguir adelante. No le hacía mucha gracia que media oficina supiese ya que esta tarde vería Wonwoo con motivos nada laborales, pero si eso servía para mantenerle más animado y alejado de sus pensamientos autodestructivos, podría aguantarlo.

—Este —Afirmó Jonghyun decidido, haciéndole girar. Sabía los gustos de su amigo así que su opinión era importante—. Wonwoo va acabar babeando por ti. Si no lo hace tengo el amigo más idiota del mundo.

— ¿Cómo es que no sabía que tenías esto en el armario? —Preguntó Minhyun, admirando la camisa que llevaba puesto bajo el jersey—. Estás increíble. Voy a servirme otra taza, mientras te decides; pero yo que tú, me quedaba con ese. ¿Queréis café?

Jonghyun observó como se marchaba Minhyun con una extraña expresión en su rostro que no pasó desapercibida por Mingyu. Sin embargo, una vez más, prefirió esperar a que se lo contasen y no indagar en temas que podían ser problemáticos para sus amigos. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y acarició a su gata que ronroneó en respuesta. El abogado aprovechó el momento para colocarse a su lado y lo miró fijamente, con una mirada cargada de tristeza y nostalgia. Había llegado el momento de tener una charla profunda y no sabía si estaba preparado para soportar todo lo que guardaba dentro. Se habían alejado de él, dándole espacio, no solo por él, sino por todo lo que significaba verle o mejor dicho, por lo que no verían a su lado.

— No le des muchas vueltas. Sigue el consejo de alguien con tanta experiencia como yo —Trató de bromear, pero su sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos—. Sé tu mismo. Está colado por ti, hagas lo que hagas le vas a impresionar. Cuanto menos vueltas le des, menos te vas a arrepentir. Yo he pensado cada paso que he dado y al final solo me quedan las cosas que hice demasiado tarde. Si quieres besarle, hazlo. Si quieres abrazarle, hazlo. Acuéstate con él si te da la gana y vive el tiempo que te regalen a su lado.

— Jonghyun, yo...

— Déjame que termine de hablar. Tenía mucho miedo de empezar una relación y si no fuese porque me dejé convencer por Jihoon, nunca habría conocido a Aron. Cuando estuve con él, aparecieron muchos otros temores y desaproveché muchos momentos. ¿Sabías que a pesar de llevar una semana en su piso, seguía teniendo mis cosas guardadas en una caja? —Miró un punto de la pared, para evitar ver lástima en sus ojos. Había sido un estúpido por dejar que el tiempo pasase sin aprovecharlo al máximo. Se prometió a si mismo, que no volvería a haber más cajas sin guardar en su vida. Si conocía a alguien capaz de ser parte de su vida, lo aceptaría—. Pánico al compromiso lo llaman. Justo cuando me convencí de que todo estaba bien e iba sacar mis cosas, lo mataron —Pronunció lo último con un tono de voz mucho más duro, enfadado con la persona anónima que había decidido acabar con la vida de la persona más importante de su mundo—. Lánzate, no pienses. El miedo solo te quitará tiempo con él y te aseguro que Wonwoo sería capaz de arder, antes de hacerte daño a propósito. No hagas como yo y desaproveches el tiempo por culpa de una estúpida fobia a salir perdiendo.

Mingyu acortó la distancia que los separaba y lo abrazó, aliviando un poco el dolor que sentía. No había estado presente en la mayor parte de su relación, lo único que sabía era lo que ellos le habían contado después de que decidieran dejar de ocultarlo. Sin embargo, solo necesitaba oírle hablar de él como para saber que lo que tenían era real. Nadie sería capaz de ocupar el lugar de Aron, pero esperaba que encontrase a un hombre que le devolviese la sonrisa y le recordase lo fácil que es amar a alguien.

— Estaré bien, no te preocupes. Minhyun está haciendo muy bien su trabajo de niñera para que no me sienta solo y ya sabes lo difícil que es aguantarme —Bromeó, mucho más relajado esta vez. Iba a preguntarle por las miradas que estaba viendo entre ellos, pero su amigo regresó a la habitación sin darle oportunidad.

— Eeeh —Se quejó el mencionado mientras se sentaba en la cama—. ¿A caso dudabas que no fuese una buena niñera? Lo llevo en la sangre —Dio un sorbo a la taza que llevaba en sus manos y sonrió—. Tengo que irme ya, me esperan en otro sitio, pero te irá bien. No te preocupes ¿Vienes Jonghyun o vuelves solo a casa?

— Voy, nuestra misión como consejeros acaba aquí —Rebuscó en su cartera hasta dar con lo que necesitaba y le tendió a Mingyu un par de condones que siempre llevaba—. Toma, nunca se sabe. Además, no los voy a usar en un tiempo y pueden caducar —Se levantó de la cama, acariciando por última vez a la pequeña felina y fue con Minhyun hasta la puerta de la habitación—. Saluda a tu hermana de nuestra parte y ya sabes, déjate llevar —Le guiñó un ojo antes de darse la vuelta.

Poco después, oyó la puerta de la entrada cerrarse. Ellos se marcharon, dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos. Recordó las palabras que Aron le dijo cuando lo vio interactuar por primera vez con Wonwoo y pensó en lo que le había dicho Jonghyun sobre su propia experiencia. Respiró profundamente y se mentalizó para disfrutar lo que ocurriese. Seguiría su consejo, dejaría de darle tantas vueltas a los "y sí..." y haría lo que le apeteciese, viviendo el presente. El sonido de su móvil avisando de que su cita había llegado le devolvió un poco del nerviosismo inicial, pero contra todo pronóstico, tomó las llames y bajó a su encuentro con la cabeza bien alta. Las cosas sucederían como debían hacerlo. Se dejaría llevar

———————————

El armario repleto de jerseys y sudaderas le hizo preguntarse si debía de hacer una limpieza que le diese espacio para ropa nueva. Escoger, entre todas las prendas, cuales debía donar y cuales podía quedarse, era una misión difícil; pero no volver a comprar más tampoco sonaba bien. En un trabajo como el suyo, la comodidad lo era todo y aún así, solía escoger las prendas a conciencia por lo que su guardarropa era muy completo. Además, Soonyoung tendía a tomarle prestada la ropa y le había cedido la mayor parte del mueble.

Divagando sobre estilismo, buscó entre las perchas y el fondo del armario la sudadera que quería ponerse sin éxito. Frunció el ceño al no encontrarla, pensando en cual fue el último lugar en el que la vio. Podría coger cualquier otra o decantarse por uno de sus jerseys vintage para marcharse y no llegar tarde. Sin embargo, presentía que sería un mal día y necesitaría la suerte que le solía dar cuando la llevaba puesta. Miró en el cesto de la ropa sucia, en la lavadora, en los cajones de la cómoda, en la silla donde amontonaban lo que tenían que planchar, entre los cojines del salón, en el perchero de la entrada... Nada. Preocupado y nervioso por no tenerla, comenzó a morderse las uñas. No podía perderla, era su mayor tesoro

— Soonyoung ¿Has visto la sudadera amarilla que tanto me gusta, la de las letras negras y las marcas en la manga?

— Haf mifado en la fopa fufia —Le gritó desde el baño con el cepillo de dientes en la boca—. Efpera —Se terminó de limpiar y salió de allí para encontrarse con un torbellino que abría y cerraba cajones sin descanso—. Decía que si has mirado en la ropa sucia —Abrió el cesto para ayudarle sin esperar a que contestase—. ¿Todavía sigues usándola? Tiene más años que el solar de la Alhambra.

— Lo he hecho y no está ¿Te la has puesto? —Se arrodilló frente a la cama y miró debajo de ella por si se le había caído. No podía haber desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, tenía que estar en algún lugar—. Es especial, significa mucho para mi —Le espetó mientras abría su despacho y miraba bajo el escritorio, en la silla, entre los papeles de la mesa, por los ordenadores...—. La seguiré usando hasta que no queden más que jirones de tela, si la encuentro —Suspiró, sentándose en la cama con derrota.

— ¿Lo es? —Con una sonrisa llena de cariño, se sentó a su lado y le abrazó, dejando un suave beso sobre su pelo—. Me gusta que siga siendo importante para ti, porque eso significa que yo lo soy —Colocó las manos sobre sus hombros antes de mirarle a los ojos—. Vamos a encontrarla y no nos iremos hasta conseguirlo, aunque tenga que pelearme con el armario.

— Claro que lo eres, siempre lo has sido —Su voz llegó en un susurro, pero eso no impidió que lo escuchase y su sonrisa se volviese más amplia que antes—. No puedo perderla... —Abrió la boca de golpe al recordarlo: la había manchado de vino y tuvo que llevarla a la tintorería. Entre unas cosas y otras, se había olvidado de recogerla—. Mierda... No está en casa.

— No te preocupes, la recogeré al salir del trabajo. Hoy será un buen día con o sin que ella te de suerte, además, no hay nada que no te siente bien —Le guiñó un ojo antes de levantarse e ir a vestirse—. Si no nos damos prisa, vamos a llegar mucho más tarde —Cuando llegó a la habitación y había suficiente distancia, habló por primera vez sobre lo que pasó la noche anterior—. Si llego a saber que una lucha te iba a poner así, lo hubiese hecho más a menudo, aunque volvamos a despertarnos tarde y nos enfrentemos a Jihoon.

— Si quieres que se repita, tendrás que ganártelo —Le contestó, riendo, aunque en el fondo de su corazón seguía existiendo la preocupación de que aquel fuese un mal día.

Llegaron a la oficina con retraso como era de esperarse, pero los demás aparecieron mucho más tarde y no recibieron ninguna amonestación. El día en el trabajo transcurrió con normalidad, haciendo que el presentimiento que había tenido no fuese más que una broma de su subconsciente. Mingyu había pedido un poco de tranquilidad para entrenar en el gimnasio hasta que lo necesitasen. Scoups había pasado la noche perdido entre papeles y pistas, así que cuando le anunciaron que Jihoon había llegado, fue a buscarlo para informarle de un caso de "suma importancia" que él interpretó como un eufemismo para el sexo mañanero de despacho. Tiempo después Vernon desapareció, sin decir nada, tras entregarle unos papeles al jefe y Wonwoo se marchó en cuanto habló con el marine.

Todo apuntaba a ser un día calmado, solo debían revisar los archivos que habían traído del local de Ming Tien y buscar algo que lo conectase con el dragón de Jade. Mientras los otros dos se ocupaban de todo lo que había en papel, The8 se dedicó a observar cada transacción económica que había realizado en los últimos meses. Todo era legal, como si sus negocios fuesen acorde a la ley y no un nido de degeneración para ricos afortunados. Habían limpiado sus cuentas, eliminando cada compra sospechosa o cualquier tipo de conexión con la organización más peligrosa de los últimos tiempos. No había nada que le llamase la atención salvo una serie de pagos a la misma cuenta, irrastreable.

— The8 —Llamó Jihoon desde la puerta de la oficina. ¿En qué momento se había quedado completamente solo en la oficina?¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba perdido entre los números del ordenador?

—. Necesito tu ayuda.

— Claro —Se frotó los ojos, cansado tras horas de mantener la vista fijada.

— Necesito la información en este disco duro. Es crucial para nuestra lucha con el Dragón de Jade, pero está encriptado.

— Eso está hecho —Se levantó para cogerlo y examinar el formato. Tenía muy buena calidad y una gran capacidad, podría serle muy útil—. Voy a conseguir algo para comer y me pongo en seguida.

— Gracias —Le dijo con un suspiro, parecía más agotado que otras veces y la rojez de sus ojos indicaba que había estado llorando. También estaba el hecho de que Scoups se había estado comportando muy extraño. Había llamado a Hoshi y Wonwoo con el mismo secretísimo, cada uno por separado. El resto de la mañana había estado frotándose el puente de la nariz con preocupación.. El hecho de que Jihoon también estuviese mostrando signos de estrés excesivo y tristeza, no era una buena señal—. Si necesitas hablar, sabes que estoy aquí ¿Verdad? —Se le daba muy mal consolar a las personas, pero por su jefe podía hacer el esfuerzo. Al fin y al cabo, eran prácticamente familia.

— Lo sé, pero no es nada —Cortó con rapidez, tratando de borrar cualquier expresión de su rostro—. Llámame cuando lo tengas, vendré a recogerlo. Salvo yo, nadie puede llevárselo.

Regresó a su silla y enchufó el disco duro para comprobar que fuese seguro. El encriptado era muy complejo, pero parecía haber sido creado para él. Si él no fuese un genio aún más grande, habría aplaudido al creador del programa. Lo desconectó de nuevo, guardándolo en el cajón, a buen recaudo. Nadie se lo llevaría mientras bajaba a por su tan necesaria comida. Solía olvidarse de la hora de comer con facilidad y al final, lo único que podía conseguir era algún sandwich y un buen café del DK's para llevar. Estaba siendo un día demasiado tranquilo para ser real y el hecho de que tanto Scoups como Jihoon estuviesen tensos, le había devuelto a ese estado de alerta con el que se había despertado ¿Al final tendría razón y sería un mal día?

— The8 —La entusiasmada voz de Dino consiguió alejar sus pesimismo y le saludo con un leve movimiento de cabeza—. ¿Te preparo lo de siempre?

— Sí, pero cárgame bien el café, lo necesito.

Hablando con Chan se entretuvo más de lo planeado y para cuando subió a la oficina, ya había vuelto Hoshi de su clase. Estaba tan entusiasmado con la idea de dar clases, que había conseguido un acuerdo con Seungcheol para poder faltar dos horas. Al verle hablar de lo increíbles que eran las instalaciones y lo genial que era el profesor, no pudo evitar sonreír. Llevaba mucho tiempo acostumbrado a estar a su lado, le gustaba oírle hablar a su alrededor de cualquier tontería sin pedir que le contestase, le encantaba que bromease sobre cualquier tema y se alegrase como un niño pequeño cada vez que le sorprendía tomando la iniciativa. ¿Que habría hecho sin él?¿Dónde estaría ahora sin su ayuda? Pensó en las veces que había acudido a él porque le necesitaba. De todas las personas a su alrededor, solo era capaz de ir con él. Recordó la primera vez que se confesó y como fingió que estaba dormido para no tener que afrontarlo. Ahora que sabía lo que era estar con Soonyoung, se arrepentía de no haber aceptado antes, había perdido un tiempo muy valioso.

Terminó de comer con tranquilidad, asintiendo para que supiese que le estaba escuchando y después de aceptar un beso en la mejilla, arrastró la silla de ruedas hasta quedar frente a su escritorio. Era hora de trabajar. Cuando enchufó el disco duro seguía creyendo que en el fondo, su mal presentimiento, era una tontería que había imaginado. Sin embargo, en el momento en el que un gran dragón rodeando una piedra preciosa apareció en la pantalla del ordenador y todos los archivos que contenía allí comenzaron a ser descargados por alguien más, supo que no lo era. En un acto reflejo y consciente de que era la única solución posible ante un virus de semejante clase, vació en la torre una botella de agua que apagó el ordenador con un cortocircuito. Su ordenador había quedado completamente inservible.

— MIERDA. JODER —Gritó mientras lanzaba todo lo que había sobre su mesa contra el suelo y comenzaba golpear con frustración el dichoso aparato que había causado el desastre. Habían jugado con él.

— ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? —Preguntó Scoups alarmado.

No contestó, estaba demasiado furioso por haber caído en un truco tan sencillo. Si no hubiese sido rápido, si no hubiese sabido de que se trataba con un solo vistazo, ahora mismo tendrían la información de todas sus misiones y de la mayor parte de personas que habían contratado. Incluso habrían sido capaces de adentrarse por el servidor y robar todo lo que guardaban en Lobos de acero. Soonyoung atrapó sus manos para que dejase de golpear las cosas y le pidió a Scoups que fuese a buscar a Jihoon porque era urgente. Una vez que consiguió que se relajase y que le mirase directamente a los ojos, Minghao fue capaz de hablar. Solo había una explicación para que un disco duro que había revisado con anterioridad, hubiese introducido un virus como aquel: alguien lo había cambiado. Si se tenía en cuenta que solo su equipo podía entrar sin que hubiese nadie más en la sala...

— Tenemos un topo.

— No puedes estar hablando en serio —Cuestionó alejándose de él para poder mirarle a los ojos y asegurarse de que no se estaba burlando. Era poco creíble que en un momento así, el hacker decidiese hacer una broma de mal gusto; pero era su única esperanza—. No podemos pasar por lo mismo, no...

— Lo había probado antes de bajar a por comida, estaba encriptado, pero no era peligroso —Se pasó las manos por el pelo. Había sido el culpable, si no hubiese bajado, no lo habría dejado desprotegido. Ahora no solo habían perdido la información crucial, sino que casi les regalaban una gran ventaja a sus enemigos—. Tú no has sido, lo sé —Le dijo para que supiese que confiaba en él. Era obvio que después de todo lo que habían pasado para llegar hasta allí, Soonyoung no lo iba a echar a perder por unirse al enemigo—. ¿Qué haremos ahora? —Se sentía tan perdido como aquella vez en la que llegó a su casa con la ropa manchada de sangre que no era suya y una pistola que no sabía como había conseguido en su mano.

— No podemos decirle nada a ninguno ¿Entendido? —Solo pudo asentir como respuesta, pero fue suficiente. Sabía lo duro que era para él pensar que alguno de sus amigos había jugado con ellos como lo hizo Ren y aún así, como aquel día, no dudó en él. Estaba dispuesto a ayudarle a encontrar una solución, costase lo que costase. Estaba cumpliendo su promesa: pasase lo que pasase, siempre hallaría una respuesta a sus problemas—. Vas a conseguir todo lo que haya en las cámaras de seguridad del recinto en el límite horario en el que tardaste en ir y volver. Luego diremos que no podemos hacer nada más aquí y nos iremos a casa, buscaremos al culpable. Déjamelo a mi, yo hablaré con los jefes.

— No me puedo creer que hayan sido más listos que yo... —Agachó la cabeza, apretando los puños con fuerza.

— Ese ordenador necesitaba jubilarse, era hora de que te comprases uno mejor. Te han hecho un favor —Bromeó para tratar de aliviar la tensión como siempre que algo malo ocurría. Aunque el mundo se viniese abajo, Soonyoung siempre trataría de hacerle feliz—. Además, si fueses perfecto, no tendría gracia.

Iba a responder con un "idiota" cuando Jihoon y Scoups entraron en la oficina sin llamar a la puerta. El jefe abrió los ojos al ver el desastre en el que se había convertido su escritorio y el gran ordenador que le habían comprado solo para él. Ninguno de los dos entendía el motivo de su arrebato y no llegarían a saberlo. Ahora mismo, no podían fiarse de nadie. Ante la pregunta de ambos jefes, retrocedió, dejando a Hoshi hacer su magia y alegando que él estaba demasiado cabreado para hablar.

— The8 ha conectado el disco duro que le has dado y se ha activado un virus que llevaba dentro. No sé quien te lo dio, pero si no pertenecía al Dragón de Jade, tenía algo que ver porque eran ellos los que se iban a colar en nuestro sistema —Colocó una mano en el hombro del hacker, le sonrió para tranquilizarle y le susurró un:  _« no es tu culpa »_. Sin ningún esfuerzo, consiguió que no preguntasen nada más y se diesen por satisfechos con la idea de que venía directamente de fabrica.

— Cuando los coja... —Habló Jihoon con rabia, apretando los dientes—. Voy a matar a esos imbéciles.

— Tranquilo, al menos lo detuvo a tiempo —Intentó reconfortarlo Seungcheol, aunque estaba tan cabreado como los demás—. Id a casa, chicos, ya no podéis hacer nada más por aquí. Hoy no es un buen día.

— Hacedle caso a Scoups, tendrás que usar los ordenadores de abajo mientras te conseguimos uno nuevo. Lo siento, si no te hubiese pedido que lo hicieras...

Viendo como se iban sus jefes, se prometió a si mismo encontrar al culpable antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. Con Ren casi pierden a uno de los suyos, al nuevo topo no le dejaría llegar tan lejos. Siempre había confiado en sus amigos, pero en aquella ocasión, no podía pasar por alto a ninguno. Debía investigarlos a todos. ¿Ana habría decidido subir mientras él compraba?¿Wonwoo que se había despedido de ellos tras hablar con Scoups, habría aprovechado su sigilo para cambiarlos? Vernon era un experto en chanchullos como aquel y Mingyu solía tener una facilidad increíble para salir y entrar del edificio sin necesidad de mostrar su identificación. También había podido ser su líder e incluso Jihoon. El jefe tenía el control de toda la organización y había tenido una relación muy estrecha con Ren ¿Qué pasaba si de golpe hubiese decidido unirse a él? No le gustaba sospechar de ellos, pero no le quedaba otro remedio. Cualquiera podía ser culpable.

———————————

Jeonghan recibió las noticias con una gran sonrisa, mostrando sus dientes blancos con orgullo. Su virus había funcionado y la información sobre el Dragón de Jade seguía siendo un gran secreto. Cruzó las piernas, echándose hacia atrás en el sillón y esperó con paciencia a que le rellenasen la copa con campagne. Su invitado le miró con aburrimiento, moviendo una de sus piernas con nerviosismo y apoyándose en el reposabrazos con el peso de su cuerpo. Clavó las uñas en la tapicería, disimulando lo mucho que le fastidiaba su actitud. ¿Nunca se alegraría por él?¿Nunca sería capaz de regresar a su lado?

— ¿Un poco de champagne, Joshua? —Se llevó la copa a los labios, saboreando el alcohol con lentitud. Ignoró el temblor de su criado, incapaz de sostenerles la vista mientras esperaba las nuevas órdenes.

— No, gracias —Le contestó, dejando su postura relajada y estirándose para adoptar esa elegancia que solía caracterizarle. La alegría de sus palabras le sentó peor que el veneno de sus fieles compañeras—. No deberías estar celebrando nada. Estás lejos de una victoria, cariño, más lejos de lo que piensas.

— ¿S-señor? —Preguntó su sirviente con la voz sobrecogida por el miedo.

— Puede irte, no te necesito —Su orden salió más cortante de lo que pretendía y la dulzura de su sonrisa estaba comenzando a desaparecer.

Esperó a que el hombre se marchase para levantarse y acercarse a Joshua por la espalda del sillón, colocando las manos sobre sus hombros. Apretó con fuerza, hincándole las uñas, para demostrar su superioridad e inclinó la cabeza para susurrar en sus oído. Podía creer que se había sido del redil, que era el mejor en aquel estúpido juego; pero no iba a dejar que olvidase quien le había convertido en lo que era.

— ¿Crees que eres mejor que yo? —Su aliento cálido rozaba su cuello, pero no iba a acercarse. Esperaría hasta que lo pidiese, hasta que le suplicase—. Te di el mundo y puedo quitártelo igual de rápido. Sin mi, no serías nada.

— Soy mejor que tú —Contestó con suficiencia, girando el rostro hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de sus labios. Era adicto de aquel juego. Tentando a un hombre que parecía perfecto y hermoso; pero que no dejaba de ser la personificación del mal. Después de todo, ¿No había sido el diablo el ángel más bello del cielo?—. Si quieres celebrar, vigila a tus queridos juguetes. Tus ovejas parecen inquietas y podrían salirse del redil.

— ¿Cómo hiciste tú? —Le preguntó con desdén, acercándose aún más, hasta el punto de que sus labios se rozaban.

— Te equivocas, cariño. Nunca estuve en el redil —Sonrió con malicia. Si Jeonghan era el demonio ¿Quién era él?

— Te odio.

— No, no lo haces.

En aquella pequeña habitación de su mansión, el mal se reunió en un impaciente beso. No llegaron más allá, Joshua no lo permitió. Él marcaba las reglas, pero le permitía creer que era el amo y señor del mundo. Prefería ser un espectador, esperando tras bambalinas a que el telón se cerrase. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Ya queda muy poco para acabar de reeditar los capítulos que tengo hechos y tener que empezar a escribir de nuevo, así que tendréis que tenerme paciencia cuando llegue.
> 
> Me está quedando una relación muy turbia entre Joshua y Jeonghan, pero creo que es lo que necesitaba la historia. Igual que necesitaba romper la relación de Vernon y Seungkwan para que la trama continuase. Todo tiene una razón de ser, supongo.
> 
> P.D: Si hay lagunas, incoherencias o femeninos/nombres raros que no deberían estar, avisadme. Intento hacerlo lo mejor posible, pero por mucho que lo mire dos veces siempre, se me pueden escapar cosas por despiste o cualquier otra razón.


	23. Te necesito

El coche giró en una curva cerrada a una velocidad infernal, siguió avanzando a pesar de chocar contra uno de los laterales de la pista y superó a su contrincante con facilidad. Los gritos del público le llenaron de valor para el sprint final, solo quedaba una vuelta y la victoria sería suya. Apretó con fuerza el mando con ambas manos y se concentró en lo que debía hacer ahora, solo necesitaba un poco más de velocidad y... El tono que anunciaba que había llegado un mensaje le hizo pausar el juego a pesar de las protestas de su amigo. Con un  _« de todas formas vas perdiendo »_  consiguió que se callase y volviese a sentarse con un bufido. Se dio la vuela para coger el teléfono que había dejado sobre la cama y sonrió al ver de quien era. Aguantó las bromas de su amigo sobre relaciones amorosas y su cuestionario sobre quien era ella, mientras abría el mensaje:

_« Te necesito. »_

Frunció el ceño con preocupación. Si acudía a él de esta forma, no podía ser por algo bueno. Se separó de la cama para volver a sentarse en el suelo con el móvil todavía en las manos y pensó en la mejor forma para afrontar aquello. Le escribió un simple:  _« Usa la puerta de atrás »_  y le arrebató el mando a un furioso chico que no dejó de protestar mientras le entregaba sus cosas y lo empujaba por la casa para sacarlo de allí. Utilizó la mejor excusa que encontró, continuó alimentando las creencias de su amigo. Tras nuevas bromas sobre lo tonto que se había vuelto desde que tenía a alguien con quien pasar el rato y sobre la importancia de la protección si le daba caña esa noche, consiguió cerrar la puerta con un suspiro.

— Soonyoung...

Al oír su voz llamándole, sintió como su corazón se aceleraba. Se giró despacio, encontrándose con la imagen que se repetiría en sus peores pesadillas una y otra vez a partir de aquel entonces: Minghao temblando, con la ropa cubierta de sangre y el miedo dibujado en su rostro. Se abalanzó sobre él, comprobando que no tuviese nada. Ignoró cada vez que le decía que estaba bien, que a él no le había pasado nada y hasta que no tuvo claro que su cuerpo estaba intacto, no se separó ni preguntó lo inevitable.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?

— Papá ha muerto —Bajó la mirada hasta la pistola que tenía en la mano y cuando volvió a subirla, las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas—. No sé que hacer, no sabía a dónde ir, yo...

No terminó de hablar porque sus brazos lo rodearon y se perdió en el reconfortante tacto de su amigo, la única persona a la que había dejado acercarse desde que su hogar se convirtió en una pesadilla. Con cuidado de no hacerle daño, le separó los dedos del arma y la dejó en el suelo. Después, apoyó las manos en su hombro y lo miró con seriedad. Su cabeza había comenzado a idear un plan y no se detendría hasta asegurarse de que Minghao estuviese bien. No tenía que preguntarle que había pasado, confiaba en él hasta el punto de entregarle su vida si fuese necesario y hasta que él no se lo quisiese decir, no abriría la boca.

— Todo saldrá bien, ¿De acuerdo? —Sonrió para tratar de calmarle—. Tengo la coartada perfecta. Sé como encargarme de esto. Necesito que respondas con sinceridad a estas preguntas. ¿Hay huellas que puedan inculparte?¿Alguien te vio en la casa?¿Alguien se preocupará si desapareces?

— No he tocado nada, lo que hay es porque es mi casa. Nadie me ha visto salir o entrar y solo me quedaba él, así que no —Habló despacio, pensando en cada respuesta. En algún momento había cogido una de las manos sobre su hombro y la sostenía con fuerza. Estaba perdido, sin saber que hacer.

— Haz todo lo que te diga y todo saldrá bien —Asintió a sus palabras como única respuesta.

Lo llevó hasta el baño de su habitación, le dejó la sudadera amarilla con letras negras que tanto le gustaba, consiguió algo de ropa interior que no le quedase muy grande y le pidió que se duchase para eliminar cualquier rastro de sangre. Esperó pacientemente hasta que salió, cogió su ropa y la metió en una bolsa de la que luego se encargaría. Lo llevó hasta la cama y lo arropó con cuidado, asegurándose de que había dejado de temblar.

— Descansa, mañana será un día muy largo —Le dijo mientras se ponía de pie—. A partir de ahora, yo seré tu familia —Murmuró antes de caminar hacia la puerta, no se movería de allí hasta asegurarse de que se había quedado dormido.

— ¿Por qué me ayudas sin esperar respuesta?

— Porque confío en ti, además eres mi socio, mi mejor amigo y ahora, mi compañero de piso. Tengo que cuidarte, igual que tú cuidarías de mi si fuese del revés.

Cuando Minghao cayó en brazos de Morfeo y no podía escucharle, susurró la verdad tras sus palabras:  _« Porque te quiero, idiota, pero nunca me verás como yo a ti »_. Fue la primera vez que se confesó y no obtuvo respuesta, la primera parte del largo camino que tuvo que recorrer para hacerse con su corazón. La siguiente sería poco tiempo después, cuando tras el buen timo de su graduación, conseguirían el dinero suficiente para marcharse de allí e irse a vivir juntos. Al día siguiente actuaría como si nada hubiese ocurrido; pero él, que lo recordaría todo, mantendría la esperanza de que le importaba más de lo que decía. Limpió todo rastro que pudiese indicar que había ocurrido un asesinato, quemó su ropa en la incineradora que sus padres tenían en el sótano y fregó todo. Luego colocó prendas al azar por el salón, las escaleras y el pasillo, haciendo un camino hasta su cuarto. El primer paso sería el más complicado, el siguiente sería pan comido.

A la mañana siguiente golpearon a su puerta y no le hizo falta cerciorarse para saber de quien se trataba. Le explicó a Minghao lo que debía hacer y bajó. Antes de abrir la puerta se aseguró de estar despeinado y que su camiseta estuviese lo suficientemente arrugada. Lo más difícil fue conseguir las diferentes marcas por todo su cuerpo, pero estaba orgulloso de su trabajo. Preguntó con voz adormilada quién era y se encaró, de buena mañana, a los oficiales de policía que lo miraban con desgana. No era la primera vez que acudían a su casa y como las otras veces, se irían con las manos vacías. Era infalible, siempre tenía la coartada perfecta y no había prueba que pudiese inculparlo. Eran las ventajas de haberse criado con estafadores mucho mejores que él: sus padres.

— Señor Kwon, volvemos a vernos.

— Buenos días, agentes ¿No había más horas para venir de visita? —Bostezó y se frotó los ojos para poder despertarse.

— No venimos a por ti, chaval —Contestó con desdén uno de los policías a los que más quebraderos de cabeza le había dado—. ¿Conoce a Xu Minghao? Nos han informado de que son amigos y que suele pasar tiempo con ust...

Fue interrumpido por la presencia de un adormilado Minghao vestido con una sudadera que le quedaba grande. Soonyoung no podía apartar los ojos de su belleza, demasiado impactado por una muestra de lo que sería despertarse juntos cada día. Los dejó a todos con la boca abierta al dirigirse al dueño de la casa con una dulzura que no creían posible:  _« ¿Que pasa, Soonie?¿Por qué te has levantado? La cama está mucho mejor cuando estás conmigo »_. Era un pueblo pequeño, todos se conocían y la noticia de que el chico de los Kwon y el de los Xu estaban en una especie de relación, sería la comidilla de todo el pueblo.

— Oh... Hola, agentes ¿Hay algún problema?

— Necesitamos hablar con usted, señor Xu ¿Podemos pasar? —Respondieron cuando superaron la sorpresa.

Fue la primera vez que Minghao necesitó la ayuda de Soonyoung, pero no la última. Perdido, acudió a la primera persona que creyó importante y no se arrepentía de su decisión. Tras la visita y un par de lágrimas bien derramadas, fue liberado de cualquier cargo o sospecha sobre la muerte de su padre. No fue a su funeral a pesar de que el pueblo murmuraría, no se merecía una despedida después de todo lo que había pasado por su culpa. Ahora tenía una familia mucho mejor y no necesitaba a nadie más. Se graduaron, consiguieron dinero suficiente y abandonaron el pueblo que los vio nacer. Un par de códigos y toda la información que había sobre él desapareció, se esfumó de cualquier base de datos e incluso de la memoria de muchos que lo daban por muerto. Cambió su nombre, desechó sus apellidos y se olvidó de haber sido parte de aquel infierno. Solo una persona tendría derecho a continuar llamándole Minghao, la única que seguiría a su lado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al final, pude cumplir con lo de traeros otro capítulo el jueves. Nos estamos acercando un poco al pasado del H8shi, aunque no lo suficiente como para desvelar los secretos de Minghao. Algún día sabréis si mató a su padre o no... O quizás no se sepa nunca y sea algo que los dos se lleven a la tumba.
> 
> ¡Nos leemos!


	24. Capítulo 12

7:00 PM, despacho de Jihoon

Había llorado tanto que no le quedaban más lágrimas y la cabeza le dolía hasta el punto de pensar que estallaría en cualquier momento. En tres segundos, los que había tardado en leer el expediente que Jihoon y Scoups le habían entregado, su vida se había derrumbado al instante. Había pasado de intuir lo que había vivido su jefe cuando descubrió el engaño de Ren, a saberlo de primera mano. Lo habían utilizado. Había confiado en alguien una vez más y había fracasado. Descubrir que la persona a la que más admiras, el hermano mayor que nunca tuviste, en realidad es un completo desconocido, puede ser difícil de digerir y levantarte en el hospital, siendo la preocupación del resto de tus amigos, es algo que nunca podría olvidar; pero, saber que la persona a la que has entregado tu corazón ha estado usándote para acabar con tus seres queridos, era como estar atrapado en una pesadilla.

Su jefe se había marchado cuando Scoups había ido a buscarle por problemas que necesitaban de su presencia y ahora estaba completamente solo, acurrucado en el sofá y esperando una solución para la pregunta que él le había hecho: « ¿Qué harás ahora, Vernon?¿Fingirás que todo está bien para usarlo igual que lo ha hecho contigo o terminarás con todo lazo que te une a él? ». No podía olvidar los días que habían pasado juntos o la forma en la que había cuidado de él en el peor momento de su vida. Era imposible que fingiese no estar dolido y hacerle daño, nunca se lo perdonaría aunque hubiese pisoteado el corazón que le había entregado. Lo mejor que podía hacer era cortar toda relación y asegurarse de que entendía su situación. Si volvía a verle, la suerte estaría echada: eliminaría la amenaza.

— Hola —Dijo sin fuerza cuando cogió la llamada. Había dejado que sonara suficiente para mentalizarse de lo que iba a hacer, para alejar su dolor el tiempo suficiente y decirle adiós.

— Vernon, justo ahora estaba pensando en ti —Oír su voz fue más de lo que pudo soportar. Parecía tan feliz, ajeno a todo el sufrimiento que el estaba pasando. ¿Cómo podía ser tan buen mentirosa? Era despreciable. ¿Quién jugaba con los demás de esa forma, haciéndoles creer que eran el mayor tesoro del mundo?—. Estoy deseando que llegue el fin de se...

— No vamos a ir a ningún lado —Lo cortó, antes de no poder ser capaz y continuar una falsa que perjudicaría a todos. « Iba a decirte te quiero, hijo de puta » pensó, apretando el teléfono en sus manos « Iba a darte la maldita llave de mi piso »—. No quiero volver a verte. Nunca más, se terminó — « ¿Por qué lo correcto tenía que doler tanto? »—. Como aparezcas ante mi, acabaré contigo. Ahora mismo eres la persona a la que más odio, quiero que mueras y desaparezcas. ¿Te creías que soy tonto? No voy a dejar que les hagas daño, a ninguno. Así que por tu bien, no te cruces en mi camino. Te mataré — « ¿Por qué?¿Por qué?¿Por qué? ». Iba a empezar los entrenamientos con The8 y conseguiría ser lo suficientemente bueno como para poder quitarlo del camino si iba a por ellos, aunque doliese.

— Vernon, no. ¿Por qué estás diciendo esto?¿Qué pasa? No puedes dejarme así, por teléfono y sin explicación. No entiendo nada —Parecía perdido y asustado. ¿Por qué no había decidido ser actor? Con lo bien que se le daba fingir sus sentimientos, hubiese sido mucho mejor para él. Había sido tan estúpido de caer en su trampa...

— Sabes por qué lo estoy haciendo. Ya no necesitas seguir fingiendo, sé quien eres ¿Te has creído el rey del mundo todo este tiempo? Se acabó, es hora de que yo coja el relevo. Si vuelvo a verte, será tu final.

Colgó antes de que pudiese seguir hablando. Le dolía ver como continuaba con la farsa, fingiendo ser la víctima cuando era la culpable. Había estado saliendo con una asesina del Dragón de Jade, con el ángel de la muerte, una de las personas más crueles de la ciudad. Había compartido con ella cosas que no le había dicho a nadie, ni si quiera a su equipo. Había dejado que le consolase, que le viese vulnerable. Había creído en ella. Se tumbó boca arriba, con la espalda apegada al asiento del sofá, sintiéndose mareado y débil. Cuando se llevó la mano a las mejillas, comprobó que volvía a estar llorando. ¿Cómo había podido dejar que entrase en su vida?¿Cómo había podido creer que tendría una historia feliz? En Andromeda había conseguido una segunda oportunidad y eso era lo único que tendría bueno en la vida, lo demás seguiría siendo como siempre: mala suerte. Cerró los ojos y volvió a quedarse dormido, sin poder alejarla de sus sueños, siendo perseguido por la voz que le cautivó desde el primer día.

———————————

7:30 PM, librería Caperucita y el lobo

Para cuando Wonwoo abrió la puerta de una pequeña librería y Mingyu pudo entrar, el cielo había quedado cubierto por las nubes, amenazando con una tormenta inminente. El olor de la lluvia, los libros y la calidez del interior, consiguieron que la sonrisa iluminara por completo su rostro mientras se adelantaba para poder perderse entre las estanterías. Wonwoo, cautivado, lo seguía aprendiéndose de memoria cada detalle producido por la emoción. No podía dejar de mirarle, maravillado por la delicadeza con la que rozaba el lomo de los libros para leer su título o el brillo que aparecía en sus ojos cuando encontraba algo que le gustaba. Sin haberlo planeado, había encontrado algo que le fascinaba más que la lectura o la adrenalina de cada misión: Mingyu. Cuando este se giró, descubriéndole, carraspeó avergonzado y bajó la mirada al suelo sintiéndose un completo inútil. Habían pasado la noche juntos en la azotea, se habían abrazado en el momento más duro de los últimos meses, habían bailado e incluso se habían besado ¿Por qué acudía a él esa repentina timidez que tan poco le gustaba? Sin barreras, sin máscaras, se habían prometido verse como eran de verdad y eso le hacía sentir como un adolescente, nervioso, avergonzado, feliz.

— ¿Te gustan las vistas? —Le preguntó Mingyu, un tanto cohibido por sentirse observado. Hacía tanto tiempo que no le prestaba atención a nadie de la forma en la que lo hacía con Wonwoo, era extraño sentir que con solo unas palabras podría hacer cualquier cosa con él. Lo tenía comiendo de la palma de la mano y lo que más miedo le daba, era que estaba dejando que el príncipe de la noche, tuviese su corazón. Si pensaba en las palabras de Hoshi sobre lo que sentía su amigo, sabía que podía usar el mismo termino para referirse a si mismo. Estaba completa e irremediablemente loco por Wonwoo, el chico serio al que había humillado el primer día de trabajo.

— No sabes cuanto —Contestó sin pensar. En cuanto vio como Mingyu reía con ese sonido que tanto le gustaba desde que lo había descubierto, fue consciente de lo que había dicho y deseó, con todas sus fuerzas, que la tierra lo tragase—. Yo...No...Quiero decir...Sí... No.... —Respiró despacio, tratando de controlar su nerviosismo y no quedar peor de lo que estaba haciendo—. Eres increíble —Terminó por decir con un suspiro, sintiéndose orgulloso por haber conseguido elaborar una frase completa—. Siento si te he molestado, pero no puedo dejar de mirarte cuando estás feliz.

— No lo has hecho —Consiguió decir Mingyu que sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho en cualquier momento. ¿Loco? Eso era quedarse corto. Estaba hundiéndose poco a poco en un sueño cuyo protagonista le llevaba a librerías y le leía para que se durmiese. ¿Quién le iba a decir, tiempo atrás, qué acabaría sintiéndose tan feliz a su lado?—. Te dejo que me mires todo lo que quieras, si yo también puedo hacerlo. Eres increíblemente atractivo —Se armó de valor y lo soltó de golpe, felicitándose por no haber quedado como un completo idiota. Esa parte se la dejaría a Wonwoo y su adorable forma de trabarse al hablar cuando estaban juntos de forma extra-oficial—. ¿Por qué me has traído aquí? —Preguntó, curioso.

Desde que habían entrado, quería saber por qué había elegido esa librería de entre todas y por qué había visto bien que su primera cita fuese rodeados de libros. No tenía ninguna objeción, le había encantado. Podía perderse horas y horas entre las estanterías que no encontraría nada más placentero, salvo verse acompañada por él, el príncipe de la noche, el inalcanzable, el chico de corazón de piedra. ¿Estaba mal sentirse importante por haber conseguido su atención, por ser el único que atraía su mirada a pesar de las miles de personas que intentaban acercarse a él en la oficina?

— Es mi escondite favorito después de la azotea. Cuando Jihoon... —Bajó el volumen, susurrándole muy cerca del oído para que solo él pudiese escucharle—. eliminó todo rastro de antecedentes en mi expediente, pude salir a la calle sin ser perseguido. Recorrí todo el centro sin miedo, fue tan genial... No te rías, pero lo primero que quería hacer cuando fuese libre era ir a por libros nuevos sin tener que mandar a Jonghyun a por ellos —Confesó avergonzado. Si lo decía en voz alta, parecía un deseo infantil y simple. Acababa de pisar la calle por primera vez sin tener que esconderse, podía usar su propio dinero y su primer deseo es ir a por libros—. Sé que suena infantil, pero fue lo primero en lo que pensé. Encontré de casualidad esta librería, me gustó su nombre porque de pequeño adoraba el cuento y decidí entrar. Siempre que necesito escapar y la azotea no es la solución, vengo aquí. El dueño ya me adora, dice que soy su mejor cliente —Desde que llegó por primera vez, el anciano que se encargaba de mantener su tienda en perfecto estado, lo había acogido sin juzgar. Le encargaba ediciones especiales que sabía que le iban a encantar e incluso le hacía favores especiales como el de hoy.

— No es infantil, yo también lo hubiese hecho.

No podía llegar a imaginar por lo que había tenido que pasar Wonwoo. El miedo de estar encerrado con un montón de hombres que lo verían presa fácil, de ser descubierto antes de ser capaz de escapar, de no esconderse bien, de poder ser encontrado en cualquier momento, de volver a ser encerrado... Era imposible decirle que le comprendía, que podía sentir lo mismo que él. Mientras que el otro perdía a sus compañeros, a sus padres y a su libertad, él estudiaba tranquilamente, preocupándose solo de los exámenes y de conseguir salir de una ciudad a la que ahora protegía sin pensárselo dos veces. Había podido salir a la calle, ver el sol, comprar tantos libros como había podido, trabajar con normalidad, ir de fiesta, diseñar, reír con sus amigos... Sin embargo, Wonwoo había permanecido encerrado en algún lugar perdido del mundo, saliendo solo por la noche y buscando una venganza que parecía difícil de encontrar. Sonriendo, para alejar cualquier posible recuerdo de la mente de su compañero, se acercó a él tanto como le fue posible y le acarició la mejilla. Fue un simple roce que mandó pequeñas descargas eléctricas por su piel, estaba comenzando a adorar su tacto bajo los dedos y no pudo evitar pensar en lo agradable que sería acariciarle sin que la ropa se lo impidiese.

— Mingyu... —Susurró con un suspiro, relajándose por completo ante su cercanía. No era incómodo, le gustaba, quería eliminar cualquier distancia que pudiese haber entre ellos. Volvió a perderse en sus ojos como si se hundiese en un mar infinito del que no deseaba salvarse. Soñó con tenerlo entre sus brazos y poder sentir sus labios. Allí, escondidos de la vista de los pocos clientes que quedaban y rodeados de libros, levantó con delicadeza su cabeza y lo besó, como llevaba queriendo hacer desde la fiesta. Sin actuación, sin formar parte de un espectáculo, dejó que sus labios se uniesen.

A pesar de lo mucho que ambos deseaban seguir, la voz de un hombre quejándose de la falta de modales de la juventud y los sitios que elegían para perderse, los interrumpió. Riendo e ignorando la regañina que recibieron, Wonwoo cogió a Mingyu de la mano y lo llevó entre las estanterías hasta una puerta escondida con un cartel que decía: « Sala de estudio: Fuera de servicio ». Libros y más libros seguían cubriendo las paredes, pero el espacio de en medio que debía haber estado ocupado por mesas, estaba completamente vacío. El único mobiliario que podía encontrar más allá de las estanterías eran una par de mantas, cojines y un ordenador en el suelo al que habían enchufando dos mandos. Su primer impulso fue mirar a Wonwoo para que le explicase que hacían allí, aunque por como habían decorado todo, supo que había sido cosa suya.

— ¿Me concedes esta partida? —Le dijo con una sonrisa mientras señalaba los aparatos—. Tengo de todo.

Horas más tarde, agotados de tanto reír y jugar, Mingyu miraba a Wonwoo sentado frente a él. En algún momento habían acabado pidiendo comida tailandesa y devoraban sus tallarines directamente de la caja. Era una cita simple, sin complicaciones. Solo eran ellos dos, en el suelo de una librería, disfrutando de la compañía que el otro proporcionaba y perdiéndose en conversaciones agradables y silencios cómodos.

— ¿Lovecraft?¿En serio? —Preguntó Wonwoo riendo. Podría acostumbrarse a ese sonido, deseaba poder hacerlo.

— No te rías, no es tan raro que me guste. Creó un universo increíble —Sujetó la comida con una mano y le dio con la otra en el hombro—. Deberías leer cosas suyas.

— No me extraña que te guste con esa cabeza —Bromeó, devolviéndole el golpe con un pie para no tener que dejar de comer.

— ¿Qué?¿Cómo que "esa cabeza"? Perdone, señor "Voy a quemar un edificio entero", no creo que seas el adecuado para hablar.

Hablaron sobre cómo habían llegado hasta allí, del día en el que Mingyu dejó la comisaría para trabajar con Jihoon, de como Wonwoo había pedido ayuda a los Lobos de acero sin mucha convicción porque Jonghyun creía que era el momento adecuado y de las veces que habían estado de un lado para otro, tratando de hablarse sin mucho resultado. Escucharon atentamente sus anécdotas desde el día en el que el abogado intentó que el chico ligase con un hombre mucho mayor que él para conseguir entradas para un concierto hasta esa vez en la que Hoshi y Mingyu acabaron encerrados en el calabozo por colarse en la casa de un famoso para escapar de unos hombres armados durante una misión. Querían conocerse, saberlo todo el uno del otro y poder descubrir cuales eran sus gustos, sus temores, sus sueños... Hablaron de cualquier cosa que se les ocurría y siguieron haciéndolo durante el viaje de vuelta a casa, charlando sobre todo un poco, desde lo divertidos que eran los juegos de RPG hasta la afición que ambos tenían por los gatos, pasando por sus pequeñas manías y el amor que sentían por la noche, las estrellas y la luna. El mundo a su alrededor había desaparecido, solo existían ellos, sus voces y sus manos rozándose disimuladamente, como si quisiesen asegurarse de que era real, de que estaba allí, caminando uno al lado del otro.

— Sois incompetentes y vagos —Las voces que provenían del callejón junto a la casa de Wonwoo los alertó, rompiendo la burbuja que habían construido—. Os pago para que hagáis vuestro trabajo, no para que lloriqueéis —Haciéndole una seña para que lo siguiese, el príncipe de la noche colocó la mano en la funda de su pistola y se acercó para poder oír mejor de lo que hablaban—. Mas os vale darme una buena explicación si queréis seguir viendo el amanecer.

—Pero señor, el príncipe de la noche.... —Contestó un hombre un tanto asustado.

— Me importa una mierda quién viva con él, como si es el Papa o es la mismísima virgen María. Os pago para que eliminéis amenazas y Vernon es una de ellas —Volvió a contestar un joven trajeado que no podría tener muchos más años que su amigo abogado. La luz de la farola iluminaba sus facciones otorgándole un aspecto casi fantasmal—. El dragón de Jade puede prescindir de vosotros. El jefe ha creado un nuevo veneno que estará encantado de usar con vosotros —Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, mientras sacaba el teléfono de su bolsillo.

—No, no, no le llame. No queremos tener problemas con vosotros ni vuestra organización. Haremos el trabajo.

Boquiabierto y preocupado, Wonwoo no podía perderles de vista. Scoups le había ordenado que lo protegiese y aquellos hombres no solo estaban preparando su muerte, sino que eran parte del bando que amenazaba con destruirles. Contaba con el miedo de esos asesinos para darles una gran sorpresa. Si tanto temían al Príncipe de la noche, él les daría la bienvenida que se merecía. Miró a Mingyu que llegaba por fin a su lado, con la pistola en la mano y la duda dibujada en el rostro. Los dos habían oído perfectamente cómo amenazaban a su amigo, pero él era el único que sabía que esto ocurriría en algún momento. ¿Por qué tantas molestias por alguien que aún no había hecho nada en su contra?¿Los habría enviado Ren?

— Iba a invitarte a subir a casa, pero creo que nos han preparado una fiesta sorpresa —Le dijo Wonwoo a Mingyu con una mueca de desilusión, señalando a los hombres que se despedían del que parecía su jefe y comenzaban a prepararse para colarse en su casa.

— Ya subiré contigo cuando acabemos, nadie dice que no podamos tener un poco de diversión antes ¿No? —Le guiñó un ojo antes de empezar a salir de su escondite—. Eh, vosotros ¿No sabéis que entrar en casas ajenas sin invitación es de mala educación? —Les dijo a los hombres que rápidamente la apuntaron con sus pistolas—. Sois muy maleducados, tendremos que enseñarles modales ¿No crees, Wonwoo?

— Parece ser que sí, que molestia —Su semblante, completamente serio, les hizo retroceder un par de pasos mientras exclamaban su nombre con sorpresa. Estaban asustados por su fama y por primera vez, agradecía la mayoría de leyendas que circulaban a su alrededor—. ¿Qué castigo crees que será mejor para ellos?¿Los matamos?

— No —Negó Mingyu con una sonrisa en los ojos. Estaba deseando darle una lección a los tipos que pretendían asesinar a su amigo. No iba a volver a visitarle al hospital, ya se encargarían ellos de impedirles acercarse a Vernon—. Creo que DK estará encantado de invitarles a una charla privada de las suyas.

— ¿Conocéis a nuestro amigo? Alto, con una sonrisa que ilumina hasta los días más lluviosos y con una extraña manía: adora torturar a la escoria como vosotros.

El sonido del seguro al quitarse y las miradas altivas que le dedicaron, escondiendo su miedo, fue la señal que necesitaban para atacar. El callejón se llenó del ruido de la lucha, golpes dados por doquier sin resultado y disparos que no llegaban ni a rozarles. Mingyu y Wonwoo los esquivaban con una maestría tan impecable como la que usaron para derribarlos uno a uno, dejándolos magullados e inconscientes en el suelo. Solo necesitaron un par de llamadas y esperar unos minutos para que la furgoneta de DK apareciese al final del callejón con una foto suya sosteniendo dos tazas de café y su característico slogan pintado en el lateral.

— Bueno, tórtolos, disfrutad de la noche mientras yo me encargo de estos tres inútiles ¿De verdad son del Dragón de Jade? —Chasqueó la lengua irritado. Tener que despertarse de su sueño porque una panda de sin vergüenzas había decidido atacar a sus amigos, era razón suficiente para desear jugar con ellos hasta que gritaran todo lo que quería saber—. Os llamo en cuanto sepa algo, disfrutad de la noche que aún tenéis tiempo de sobra —Les dijo antes de subir la ventanilla y dirigirse a su casa para hablar tranquilamente con sus nuevos invitados. Quizás, con un par de sus trucos, conseguiría dormir de nuevo.

El silencio volvió al callejón, la furgoneta había desaparecido por la calle y ellos habían vuelto a quedarse solos. Con una simple mirada, volvieron a perderse en la profundidad que sus ojos escondían. Con una simple caricia en la mejilla, Mingyu acortó la distancia que les separaba para unir sus labios. Con la adrenalina de la lucha corriendo todavía por sus venas, consiguieron entrar en la casa sin dejar de besarse, de explorarse, de descubrir cada rincón de sus bocas. Con un fuerte portazo, dieron comienzo a una noche muy larga en la que el silencio solo sería interrumpido por el roce de sus pieles desnudas y los sonidos que escapaban de sus labios con cada caricia.

———————————

6:30 PM, despacho de la psicóloga

La puerta blanca adornada con el nombre de la doctora provocó que el nudo creado por los nervios, creciera y se volviera aún más incómodo. Quería dar media vuelta y que Jonghyun se lo llevase de allí, a cualquier otra parte que no le hiciese sentir tan inútil. Todos sus compañeros, absolutamente todos, habían conseguido su permiso y él no tenía otro remedio que quedar, una vez más, al margen. Iba a una cita cada semana y rezaba para que acabase lo más pronto posible. Sin trabajar, no le era de utilidad a nadie: ni a Jeonghan ni a sus amigos...

« ¿Amigos? » pensó con desdén « No tienes derecho a llamarles así después de todo lo que estás haciendo. Los amigos no se traicionan. Jeonghan no lo haría ». Cuando comenzaba a dudar, las palabras de su nuevo jefe, amante o lo que fuera aquel hombre para él, volvían con fuerza: « Ellos te odian, solo te aguantan porque trabajáis juntos; pero tranquilo, cielo, yo te daré todo el amor que ellos no son capaces de darte ». Giró el rostro para encontrarse con el abogado que levantó la vista de la revista solo para sonreírle, dándole ánimos para entrar y enfrentarse a lo que le esperaba en la consulta. ¿Cómo no iba a quererle si había cancelado todo para acompañarle, incluso si el tenía que afrontar un dolor mayor? Estaba allí por él, el cómplice de su muerte.

Pensó en las caricias de Jeonghan y las comparó con las que le había dedicado en los momentos que habían compartido a solas, acompañándose en el dolor. Recordó las promesas sobre tener una familia que le apreciase y que no le utilizase como Andromeda hacía. Pero... ¿Y si no era así?¿Qué pasaba si era al revés?¿Estaba traicionando a sus amigos por alguien que solo le quería como medio para un fin? Su mente viajó por las situaciones en las que su equipo se había convertido en su único apoyo, la forma en la que lo habían dejado todo por él y luego observó a Jonghyun que seguía instándole a afrontar sus miedos, sin abandonarle. Volvió a reproducir las palabras de Jeonghan y por primera vez desde que le conoció, se sintió confuso. Era como si algo nublase sus pensamientos y recuerdos, impidiéndole encontrar respuesta a sus preguntas. Tocó la puerta con un suspiro, dándose cuenta de que necesitaba ayuda. La doctora podría tener la solución para las sensaciones que se entremezclaban en su mente.

— Adelante.

Con una última mirada a Jonghyun que le guiñó un ojo, entró en la que sería la primera de muchas sesiones. Estaba asustado, pero sabía que ella tenía razón: si continuaba así, haría daño a alguien más. ¿Notaría que se sentía tan culpable que no podía dormir por las noches?¿Vería el estado nervioso en el que se encontraba, siempre alerta por si le descubrían?¿Comprendería la soledad que había en su interior? Él pensaba que era un buen mentiroso, pero con la doctora no servía ninguna de sus actuaciones y ante ella, era vulnerable. Veía en su interior y le aterrorizaba que encontrase toda la oscuridad que le consumía. « Mingyu, no necesitas ayuda. Tu mente es perfecta. Quieren desacreditarte, no les hagas caso ». Apretó los puños, escuchando a Jeonghan como si estuviese a su lado.

— Buenos días, doctora Park —Saludó con amabilidad fingida mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí y se sentaba frente a ella—. ¿Tardaremos mucho con esto? —Desvió la mirada hacia el montón de carpetas que descansaban en el escritorio, cada una con el nombre de un paciente. No quería ni imaginarse lo que habría escrito en la suya, justo al lado de las palabras « no apto » que le impedían trabajar.

— Lo que sea necesario para que estés bien, Minhyun. La muerte de un amigo no siempre es fácil de llevar y a ti, te aflige más que a ninguno.

No llevaban ni un minuto de la primera sesión y ya quería irse. Ni Mingyu con su título bajo el brazo hablaba como si fuese el dueño de todo el conocimiento y eso que era experto en analizar a las personas. ¿Quién se creía para decirle si estaba peor que los demás? « Tienes que calmarte, recuerda lo que te ha dicho Jonghyun » se dijo a si mismo para poder sentarse con comodidad. Le dolía saber que era el único sin poder ser agente de campo. Incluso Vernon y Hoshi, los más sensibles, llevaban trabajando desde el día anterior como si nada. Por no hablar de que Jonghyun, había aprobado su examen esa misma mañana para poder ir a por una orden de registro y la doctora creyó que podía afrontarlo. Si iba a consulta, era por su propio deseo y no porque se lo ordenasen. Solo él tenía que permanecer allí sentado, escuchando las palabras de una señora que se creía la reina del mundo y esperando a que fuese su turno para hablar de sus sentimientos.

— Igual que los médicos son los peores pacientes en un hospital, los que saben algo de psicología lo somos para los demás de nuestro gremio —Comentó, como si aquello le interesase lo más mínimo. Solo quería salir de allí de una vez y esperar el día en el que tendría que volver—. Minhyun, por muy bien que creas estar, algo te está matando por dentro y por eso estás aquí —« No impedí su muerte ¿No es suficiente para querer morir? » pensó, reprimiendo el impulso de levantarse « Y cuando los demás se enteren, me odiarán »—. No puedes analizarte a ti mismo.

— ¿Podemos dejarnos de charlas innecesarias e ir al grano, por favor? —Suplicó, apoyando los codos en el escritorio y observando fijamente a la doctora Park. « No importa si se enteran, ya me odian y no supondría una diferencia ».

— Dime una cosa, Minhyun ¿Qué es eso que no quieres que descubra?¿Qué es eso que tanto miedo te da que sepa?

Tragó saliva, acababa de desenmascararle por completo. Ya sabía que algo fallaba, que algo ocultaba a todo el mundo. No quería seguir hablando, no quería que siguiese viendo lo que los demás no hacían. No podría soportar que supiese que era un monstruo, un traidor. « No eres un traidor. Si ellos no saben apreciarte, estás haciendo lo correcto. Es justicia ». La voz de Jeonghan resonaba en su mente como un eco, corroyéndole. Ya no sabía que era real y que no, quién tenía razón o cuáles eran sus propios pensamientos. Tenía miedo de que le hicieran descubrir la verdad y que no le gustase. Prefería seguir sin trabajar, marcharse de allí y acompañar a Jonghyun a su casa para la primera visita tras la muerte de Aron. Irían tras la consulta. Había sido incapaz de negarse a acompañarlo a algo tan íntimo, a una verdadera despedida. Si él le necesitaba, iría.

— Mire, doctora. No me da miedo nada, solo es que no quiero estar aquí. Vale, sí, Aron ha muerto ¿Y qué? —Algo se removió en lo más profundo de su ser y sintió unas ganas inmensas de llorar. Era la primera vez que lo decía en voz alta y los recuerdos de aquella trágica tarde volvían a él, demostrándole que era tan culpable como quien apretó el gatillo. « Ojalá puedas perdonarme »—. No sé que hago aquí. Sería más fácil para todos que me firmase ese papel. Así no tendrías que tratar a un perfilador y yo no tendría que estar aquí. Simple.

— Piensa en la muerte del señor Kwak ¿Qué sentiste al descubrirlo? —La mujer siguió preguntando, ignorando por completo sus protestas y súplicas. No daría su brazo a torcer hasta que su paciente cooperase con ella.

« Culpa. Dolor. Confusión. Una profunda soledad »

— Nada. No quiero seguir aquí, porque no vamos a llegar a ningún lado. Mándeme que día será la próxima cita. Adiós, doctora Park.

— Señor Hwang ¿Está protegiendo a alguien?

« A mi »

Salió de golpe, sin contestarle en voz alta y dejó que Jonghyun le llevase al exterior. Se sintió aliviado ante la falta de preguntas. Se limitó a conducirle hacia la calla y permitirle respirar un poco de aire fresco. Su mano le acarició la espalda, tranquilizándole por completo. ¿Estaba equivocado al querer estar al lado de Jeonghan?¿Era mal caer en los engaños de su equipo?¿Quién trataba de manipularle?¿Quién era el verdadero mentiroso?

Se odiaba a si mismo por lo que pasó, era incapaz de mirarse al espejo sin sentirse mal. Había estado allí, pudo haberle detenido; pero no, había seguido escuchando a Jeonghan como seguía haciéndolo ahora mismo. ¿Por qué se sentía tan abatido? Si ellos no le querían, no estaba haciendo nada malo uniéndose al enemigo ¿No? Recordó la primera vez que habló con Ren desde que había entrado en el Dragón de Jade y su estomago se retorció por los nervios: « Eres un miserable, no puedes echarme nada en cara. Tengo razones mil veces más nobles que las tuyas, perro traidor. Aron te apoyó y así es como lo pagas, me das asco ». ¿Era tan horrible?¿Estaba siendo tan despreciable? Jeonghan decía que era un buen chico, alguien digno de formar parte de su familia y que merecía todo el amor que podía darle. Jihoon lo dejaba atrás como el resto de su equipo, sin apreciarle, abandonándole. Sus razones eran igual de buenas ¿Verdad? Estaba en el bando correcto ¿No?

— ¿Estás mejor?¿Quieres que vayamos a tu casa? —Las preguntas de Jonghyun lo devolvieron a la realidad, a un lugar fuera de sus confusos pensamientos donde la preocupación que oía en su voz no era imaginaria y podía sentirse apreciado. Necesitaba respuestas a sus preguntas, pero tenía miedo de encontrarlas—. Escúchame, sé que te pedí que me acompañaras a mi.. a su casa, pero si no estás bien, lo entiendo. Podemos ir en otro momento, no se moverá de allí.

— No, estoy bien —Más mentiras que salían de su boca, más sonrisas completamente falsas para ocultar lo culpable que se sentía cada vez que le veía—. Vamos, estaré contigo todo lo que me necesites.

— Eres demasiado bueno —Le respondió con una sonrisa, de las pocas que podía ver desde que Aron no estaba con él—. Siento arrastrarte conmigo, pero sin ti, sé que no sería capaz de hacerlo y ya sabes lo que la doctora Park me dijo antes de darme el permiso: « Déjalo ir del todo, vuelve a tu casa, a su despacho, a sus recuerdos y despídete de una vez ».

— No lo soy —Susurró, tan bajo que nadie pudo escucharlo y lo siguió hasta el coche, dispuesto a pisar el hogar del que había sido su mejor amigo. ¿Seguiría intacto?¿Habría ido alguien más? Sin Jonghyun para poder atender su casa, dudaba que algo hubiese cambiado desde esa última mañana.

« Lo siento tanto...»

———————————

8:30 PM, piso superior de Ad Libitum

La mirada perdida de Baekho y que hubiese ignorado su saludo por completo, no era buena señal. El silencio que reinaba en toda la casa, le ponía los pelos de punta. ¿Dónde estaba la voz de Seungkwan mientras ensayaba una nueva canción?¿Dónde había quedado la televisión a todo volumen mientras él descansaba?¿Por qué no habían contestado a voces su saludo? Extrañado y preocupado, se aproximó a la barra que tenían en la cocina y se sentó frente al chico. Movió la mano delante de su rostro, sin resultado. ¿Qué había pasado allí?

Las lágrimas en las mejillas de Baekho lo alarmaron, aquello no podía presagiar nada bueno. ¿Jeonghan habría estado allí? Era la única explicación lógica que encontraba. No le gustaba verle tan triste y perdido, lo odiaba. Prefería esa sonrisa socarrona y sus comentarios mordaces, sus gritos para que dejase de coquetear con él y su negación ante la posibilidad de volver a enredarse en su cama. ¿Y si su jefe había descubierto que tenían algo?¿Y si le había puesto en peligro por su imprudencia? Conocía a la perfección como jugaba y la magnitud de sus amenazas, era un experto en dar en el punto débil de las personas y él sabía que los tres eran un blanco fácil para mantenerlos bajo control.

Jihoon y el resto del equipo le demostraron lo que era ser apreciado. Antes de eso solo tenía a Baekho y Seungkwan, lo que había generado unos lazos difíciles de romper. Les debía tanto por haberle sacado de las garras de Joenghan que haría cualquier cosa por ellos, hasta arruinar su propia vida y alejarse de su felicidad. Había tenido la opción de permanecer con el equipo, de confesarles lo que había hecho y pedirles una oportunidad que no le negarían — al fin y al cabo, había una razón para que los rumores apareciesen a su alrededor—. Era feliz con ellos, los adoraba; pero si no hubiese vuelto, Jeonghan habría matado a las dos personas que le habían mantenido vivo. Tenía que protegerlos a toda costa. Sabía que nunca elegiría su propio destino, porque él era su dueño. Ni si quiera podría conservar para siempre el refugio en el que se había convertido Baekho o confesarle la verdad que había descubierto. Por eso quería alejar a Seungkwan, mostrarle que hay un camino lejos de allí. Necesitaba liberarlo.

— Baekho... —Susurró, tomando su rostro con delicadeza y limpiando los restos de lágrimas de sus mejillas.

— Ren...

Hasta que no sintió sus manos acariciarle, no se dio cuenta de que tenía compañía. Pensó en separarse de golpe y alejarse de él antes de que fuese demasiado tarde para sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, una vez más, como ocurría desde hace tiempo, volvió a guiarse por su corazón. Se levantó de la silla y se acercó hasta Ren, dejando caer la cabeza para apoyarla sobre su hombro, suspirando al sentir su mano acariciarle la espalda. Debería ser fuerte, pero estaba demasiado cansado después de haber sido testigo del derrumbe de Seungkwan.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?¿Jeonghan ha hablado contigo? —El día en el que lo descubriese todo, se encargaría de Baekho hasta que le suplicase morir y no importaría que quisiese intercambiarse o tomar el castigo por él. Desde que habían comenzado aquella extraña relación sin definir, se encontraba susceptible, observando por encima de su hombro y analizando cada palabra de su líder.

Aquella era una de las razones por las que se mantenía callado. Sabía que Baekho se sentía un simple remplazo y por eso le rechazaba con insistencia. Quería protegerse de más dolor, de otra pérdida. Podía ahorrarle, tenía los mecanismos para hacerlo. Su historia con Jihoon había quedado en el pasado y solo era un bonito recuerdo. Sus sentimientos habían cambiado y odiaba no poder decirlo. Sin embargo, si abría la boca y daban un paso más allá en su relación, le estaría entregando en manos de Jeonghan. Pensó en el jefe de Andromeda y en lo bien que lo había visto con Scoups. Ahora, los dos habían encontrado su camino, lejos del dolor del pasado y los recuerdos agridulces que conservaban. La diferencia estaba en que no había nadie amenazando al marine. ¿Jihoon también estaría preocupado por hacer que no se sintiese un remplazo?

— No —Negó con la cabeza y señaló la habitación cerrada de Seungkwan. Su mano no dejaba de acariciar inconscientemente su muslo y Ren tuvo que luchar para no hablar—. Tú estúpido amigo, ese que anunciabas como un santo, le ha hecho daño y no ha parado de llorar hasta que se ha dormido. No me gusta verlo así, pero no me ha dicho que ha pasado. Quiero matarle, un golpe por cada lágrima que ha hecho que derrame.

— Eso no... Es imposible. Él no le haría nada malo —Entrecerró los ojos tratando de comprender lo que podía haber pasado.

— ¿Qué no? Pues pregúntale a él, a ver si consigues que no vuelva a llorar —Se separó de golpe, enfadado porque siguiese defendiéndole. Había decidido concederle el beneficio de la duda, pero le estaba costando.

— Baekho... —Le llamó Ren, tratando de conseguir que volviese a mirarlo y la rabia no ocupase cada uno de sus movimientos—. Lo conozco tan bien como a vosotros y sé que no le haría nada sin motivo. Ha tenido que pasar algo. Tú mismo los vistes en el funeral ¿De verdad crees que alguien que lo mira como si fuese lo más preciado del mundo, va a dañarlo porque sí?

Quiso protestar, gritarle cualquier comentario mordaz que se le ocurriese; pero los recuerdos de aquel día llegaron hasta él, haciéndole dudar. En el fondo sabía que tenía razón, aunque no quisiese admitirlo. « Le ibas a dar una oportunidad, ibas a buscar una razón para todo esto » se dijo para tranquilizarse. Ren nunca se equivocaba con las personas. Les acogió a él y Seungkwan porque vio algo distinto en ellos, aceptó al equipo Andromeda porque sabía que le darían un hogar mejor y defendía a Vernon porque tenía algo especial, admirable y bueno. También vio en Minhyun un candidato perfecto para ser el nuevo juguete de Jeonghan y acertó, por mucho que le doliese. Pero... ¿Qué podía haber pasado para cortar una relación que tanto les beneficiaba a los dos?¿Por qué había dejado escapar a alguien a quien parecía querer tanto?

— Ren... —Lo llamó, recordando algo que le había escrito Minhyun para informarle de los problemas que se acercaban: « Tienen información sobre vosotros. Voy a eliminarla »—. ¿Y si ha descubierto quién es?¿Y si Vernon sabe que está con nosotros? —Si lo pensaba, todo podría explicarse así. Después de la traición de Ren, estarían susceptibles a cualquier indicio de peligro para los demás miembros del equipo. Por mucho aprecio que le tuviese a Seungkwan, nunca dejaría que dañasen a sus amigos, a su familia. ¿Cómo confiarías en alguien que es tu enemigo? Era imposible que no pensase que estaba con él para engañarlo y acercarse a la organización. ¿Podría tener Soonyoung algo que ver con todo esto?¿Podría seguir en sus clases para descubrir algo más de Seungkwan?¿De los dos?—. Uno de tus amigos lleva dando clases desde hace tiempo ¿Y si está relacionado?—Le cuestionó a Ren, sentándose en el taburete que había a su lado. Estaba orgulloso de su deducción. Tenía sentido y aunque seguía queriendo golpearle por haberle echo llorar, al menos sabía que había una razón de peso y no le mataría—. Minhyun no sabía por qué estaba aquí, pero ¿Y si lo saben?¿No explicaría eso por qué Vernon lo ha dejado cuando las cosas iban bien? —Parte de la impotencia que había conseguido hacerle llorar y le había dejado pensativo, se había esfumado. Sabiendo el problema, podrían buscar una solución. Ahora, si consiguiese solucionar lo que había con Ren...

— ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo? Seungkwan no podrá ir con él si no confía en sus sentimientos y tendrá que seguir aquí —Al ver como asentía, se pasó las manos por el pelo, preocupado. Si su hipótesis era cierta, acababan de perder la única oportunidad que tenían para salvarlo y alejarlo de la mala vida que llevaban. Nunca debieron intervenir, tendrían que haberlo dejado marchar y buscarle una excusa a Jeonghan de porque no lo traían con ellos. Sin embargo, en aquel momento, seguían creyendo en la "causa". Una vida a los pies de alguien a quien veían como un dios, era difícil de borrar. Habrían hecho cualquier cosa por él, ahora solo querían sobrevivir—. ¿Qué hacemos ahora? No podemos irnos.

— ¿Por qué no? —Cuestionó muy seguro de sus palabras. Llevaban mucho tiempo bajo la sombra de Jeonghan, dependiendo de él emocionalmente y dejándose arrastrar por cada una de sus acciones. El día en el que salieron del yugo y descubrieron la manipulación que ejercía en ellos, comenzaron las amenazas por el bienestar de su pequeña familia. Ren y Seungkwan se merecían una segunda oportunidad y podían conseguirla. Había planeado la destrucción de la compañía a costa de su propia vida, pero quizás, había otra salida e incluso alguien como él, podía expiar sus pecados de una forma diferente. Los remordimientos lo torturaban cuando no era capaz de alejarlos y cada vez le costaba más seguir allí, por eso, si podía darles una ruta de escape...—. Tú no quieres seguir aquí, Seungkwan tampoco y yo sueño con marcharme cada día. ¿Quién nos ata a continuar? La magia de Jeonghan dejó de hacer efecto hace mucho tiempo, ya no estamos tan ciegos. Ahora solo nos mantiene con él por el miedo. Seguimos cumpliendo sus ordenes porque la amenaza está implícita: si uno falla, matarán a los otros. Si nos vamos los tres, no tendrá nada con lo que mantenernos a su lado.

— ¿Qué plan hay en esa cabeza tuya? —Una sonrisa sincera se dibujó en el rostro de Ren, contagiándole—. Cuéntamelo.

— Le haremos a Jihoon y sus chicos una oferta que no podrán rechazar a cambio de una salida: acabar con el Dragón de Jade desde dentro —Y si todo salía mal, si él moría, al menos se llevaría a Jeonghan al infierno.

———————————

0:00 AM, sala de música de la mansión Yoon

La dulce melodía llegaba a través de las puertas entreabiertas de la sala de música, extendiéndose por cada rincón de la gran casa. Disfrutando de la suavidad de las teclas del piano en sus dedos, fue tocando cada nota de aquella canción que recordaba a la perfección: « Blancanieves y el cazador ». Tardó mucho tiempo en conseguir que la compusieran para él, pero el resultado era magistral, exquisito, una delicia para sus oídos. Reflejaba el miedo de la presa al ser cazada y la satisfacción del cazador al saberse victorioso, era un lamento y una súplica desesperada por conseguir un perdón que no llegaría, se trataba de un grito de victoria y de satisfacción ante un trabajo bien hecho. Era una obra maestra sobre como el más fuerte podía acabar con el más débil.

Cerró los ojos para poder apreciar mejor los sonidos que iba creando a medida que sus manos se deslizaban con facilidad por las teclas. Simplemente, maravilloso. Un par de notas más y sonrió con satisfacción al llegar a la mejor parte, el momento cúlmen, una oda al dolor, al sufrimiento y la desesperanza. Todo tenía un final, desde la vida más asombrosa hasta la más miserable, desde la historia más increíble hasta la peor de las novelas y, como la composición que tanto le gustaba, Andromeda hallaría el suyo en la muerte. Conforme avanza hacia la última nota, pensó en cuanta satisfacción le concederían sus queridos juguetes al entregarle en bandeja a sus insignificantes enemigos y cuando dejó caer el dedo en la tecla que daba por concluida la pieza, su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más. Como el cazador que era, atraparía a Jihoon, su "Blancanieves" particular, entre sus garras y terminaría con éll haciendo de sus gritos la mejor canción que existiese.

— Señor Yoon —La voz molesta y aguda de su sirvienta sonó por la habitación, rompiendo por completo el ambiente tan agradable que había conseguido crear. Chasqueó la lengua con aburrimiento y siguió de espaldas a ella, sin separar las manos del piano. ¿De qué serviría mirarla? No habría cambiado, seguiría siendo tan insignificante como siempre, temblando ante él como el resto de sus trabajadores—. L-la cena ya ha sido preparada ¿D-desea que se la traiga o irá al comedor?

— Traigamela y piérdase de mi vista, tengo que ocuparme de asuntos mucho más importantes —Contestó, haciendo un gesto con su mano para demostrarle que no tenía tiempo para atenderla. Si no eran sus queridas marionetas, no tenía sentido molestarse por desviar su vista de las teclas. A ellos tenía que entrenarlos, a sus sirvientes no

¿Qué debería tocar ahora? Se merecía un capricho musical ahora que el disco duro estaba en su poder. Podía imaginarse la indignación de ese diminuto hacker al verse superado. Su premio estaba tan cerca que casi podía tocarlo. Moriría lentamente, después de observar como caían sus compañeros. Hoy había sido el disco duro, mañana sus vidas. « No deberías estar celebrando nada. Estás lejos de una victoria, cariño, más lejos de lo que piensa » golpeó las teclas con fuerza, sin cuidado alguno, enfurecido al recordar las palabras hirientes de Joshua. Respiró despacio, soltándolas despacio y volvió a sonreír. Podía conseguirlo, arruinaría sus patéticas vidas. Ya había acabado con el abogado, el primer peón de ese juego que no pensaba perder y el siguiente sería ese mocoso insufrible que creía ser los suficientemente bueno para su chico.

« Si quieres celebrar, vigila a tus queridos juguetes. Tus ovejas parecen inquietas y podrían salirse del redil ». Lo odiaba tanto... Quería arrancarle esa insufrible sonrisa de la cara. ¿De verdad lo creían tan ingenuo? Lo sabía todo. Incluido ese pequeño desliz entre Ren y Baekho. Había dejado jugar a sus marionetas lo suficiente, ahora era su turno. Primero eliminaría a Vernon del mapa, haría que Seungkwan volviese a adorarle como antaño y después, se ocuparía de eliminar la amenaza entre los otros dos. Encerraría a uno de ellos, al más débil y jugaría con él tanto como quisiese mientras el que quedaba libre, hacía cualquier cosa que le pidiese. Sus chicos debían ser leales y adorarles, y como cualquier mascota, tenía que enseñarles su lugar para que no volviesen a soltarse de su mano. « No podrás controlarlos para siempre. Te darán la espalda y cuando ocurra, estaré allí, viendo como te destronan ».

— CÁLLATE —Rugió a la habitación vacía, golpeando las teclas de nuevo, destrozando su hermoso piano, haciendo añicos la superficie.

Sus juguetes no iban a abandonarle, no podían hacerlo. Había un contrato firmado, le pertenecía por completo. Su vida, su cuerpo, su corazón y su mente eran suyos. « Te temen, te odian, te desprecian ».

— PARA. NO HABLES MÁS —Apretó los puños, clavándose las astillas que habían saltado ante su impulso. ¿Por qué no podía controlarle?¿Por qué sus palabras siempre acababan afectándole? « Nunca estuve en el redil »

— TE ODIO —Volvió a golpear el piano, con más fuerza, dejándolo tan destrozado que a penas se distinguía lo que era. « Ni si quiera tu padre te apreciaba, ¿No te das cuenta? »

— HE DICHO QUÉ TE CALLES —Se levantó y lanzó el banco tan lejos como pudo, golpeando el retrato de su padre. Respirando con dificultad, se acercó hasta el marco tirado en el suelo y lo observó con desprecio.

Igual que había logrado acallar la voz del hombre que le engendró, apagaría los comentarios hirientes de Joshua hasta que no fuesen más que un susurro en su consciencia. Esperó hasta que sus latidos se ralentizaron para abrocharse las mangas de la camisa que habían cedido ante tanto movimiento y sonreír con suficiencia, como si minutos atrás no hubiese perdido o su preciado piano no estuviese hecho añicos.

— Papá, deberías estar orgulloso de mi — Pisó la foto que minutos antes colgaba en la pared mientras caminaba hacia la puerta—. Me enseñaste a ser un triunfador y me he convertido en alguien aún mejor que tú ¿No es increíble? —Se detuvo en cuanto la puerta se abrió y alzó la vista para ver quien había interrumpido su momento de privacidad.

— S-señor... —Habló, con la voz entrecortada, uno de sus asesinos más notables sin contar con su trío de ases—. ¿S-se encuentra bien?

— ¿Lo dices por esto? —Levantó las manos ensangrentadas y llenas de astillas—. Es solo un rasguño —No sentía dolor, nunca lo había hecho. Lo único que lamentaba era haberse desquitado con su más preciado tesoro—. Espero que sea importante, Dave —Le hizo un gesto para que se colocase a pocos centímetros de él y poder observarle mejor. Se sintió en paz al ver su temblor y la forma en la que miraba la puerta, buscando una salida. Todavía no había perdido su poder en los demás—. No me gusta que me interrumpan cuando estoy pensando.

— Y-yo... —Se acarició las manos con nerviosismo, golpeando el suelo con la pierna. El sonido era tan irritante que Jeonghan solo deseaba expulsarlo de allí y marcharse a su habitación para disfrutar de un buen baño. Quizás llamaría a Joshua y le haría volver para que curase las heridas que se había hecho por su culpa—. Kevin, Bob y Stuart han salido a una misión sin consentimiento, un tema no oficial. Creí que querría saberlo.

— ¿Para eso me haces perder el tiempo? —Alzó una ceja al mismo tiempo que el hombre retrocedía unos pasos—. No vuelvas a venir si no es importante y cuando esos tres imbéciles hagan acto de presencia, diles que les he llamado. Nadie hace nada sin que yo lo sepa ¿Entendido?

— S-sí, señor Yoon...

— Y Dave... Haz que traigan un piano nuevo y arreglen la foto de mi padre.

Dave se fue tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron, volviéndole a dejar solo y odiando cada minuto de ello. Mañana comenzaría a prepararlo todo para su gran final. Utilizaría a Baekho para que terminase con la plaga de Vernon, cuanto más sufriese mejor. Así, cuando Seungkwan descubriese lo que su "amigo" a hecho, volvería al lugar donde pertenece. Su negocio era próspero y podría continuar sembrando el caos sin necesidad de batallas; pero había hecho de destruir Los lobos de acero, su misión. Comenzaron esta lucha hace años y ahora daría el golpe final. Jihoon tenía la culpa de que sus juguetes estuviesen comenzando a repararse y lo pagaría caro. Había tenido una infancia feliz con una familia que lo apreciaba, había conseguido grandes amigos en el instituto y había logrado crear un hogar, uniéndose a un grupo que eran como hermanos para él.

¿Por qué había tenido que inmiscuirse en su vida?¿Por qué deseaba acabar con el imperio que habría creado si ya había conseguido ser feliz? Avaricioso y codicioso, no le otorgaría el éxito. La victoria era suya, él era el cazador y no la dejaría escapar como el del cuento hizo con Blancanieves.

———————————

10:00 PM, casa de Aron y Jonghyung

La visita se había ido retrasando con excusas tontas e incluso había convencido a Minhyun para cenar antes de ir. Estaba asustado de que el progreso que había conseguido se desmoronase ante los recuerdos al ver su piso intacto. Había conseguido salir del sofá cama de sus amigos y temía caer en el mismo estado. No había pasado tanto tiempo desde entonces y aún lo echaba de menos, se sentía tan vacío sin Aron... ¿Cómo podía entrar en su casa sin que él le recibiese, sin que le estuviese esperando dormido entre los papeles?

Siempre pensó que sería capaz de superar cualquier pérdida, pero parado frente a la puerta que le daría paso al que había sido su hogar, se daba cuenta de lo terriblemente equivocado que estaba. Suspiró, apretando las llaves que había introducido en la cerradura y armándose de valor para poder girarlas. Minhyun estaba a su lado, apoyando la mano en su espalda para enfundarle todo el ánimo que necesitase y demostrándole que no se iría a ninguna parte. Con él a su lado, sería capaz de dar el paso. A pesar del poco tiempo que llevaba conociéndole, había resultado ser un amigo increíble y por mucho que le hubiese despreciado durante los primeros días, había continuado a su lado. ¿Qué habría hecho sin su ayuda?¿Qué habría pasado si Chan no se hubiese tomado en serio las últimas palabras del abogado?

« Vamos, Jonghyun, tú puedes. Es solo una casa » se dijo a si mismo, apretando aún más fuerte las llaves contra su mano. « No era solo una casa, también era la suya » le dijo su consciencia, haciéndole agachar la cabeza. ¿Estaba intentando ayudarse a si mismo o hacerse más daño?

Recordó la primera vez que llegó allí, cargado con todas sus pertenencias metidas en cajas y dejándolas en el pasillo. Los de la mudanza se habían negado a ayudarles y habían tenido que subirlas solos. La sonrisa que iluminó el rostro de Aron cuando dejó caer la última caja no se le olvidaría nunca. Su corazón se volvió loco cuando sus brazos lo rodearon y le susurró: « Bienvenido a casa ». Solo fueron tres palabras, pero no necesitó más para sentir que había encontrado su hogar. Mudarse mereció la pena cada mañana con tan solo ver su sonrisa, oírle reír y poder sentirle en la cama. Tuvo miedo, creyó que estaba yendo demasiado rápido, pero ahora solo se arrepentía de haber sido un cobarde hasta el último día. Con cada « bienvenido a casa » y « ya estoy en casa» comprobaba que todo estaba yendo como debía ser, con cada « hazme un hueco que el sofá no es solo tuyo » y « te he cogido prestada tu camisa favorita » conseguía un nuevo motivo para demostrarse que había hecho lo correcto.

— ¿Quieres que lo dejemos para otro día? —La pregunta de Minhyun le hizo darse cuenta de que llevaba demasiado tiempo parado frente a la puerta sin hacer nada. Observó su sonrisa con un rápido giro de cabeza y sintió su mano en la espalda, cálida y reconfortante. Podía hacerlo, lo haría por él, por Aron y por sus amigos. Lo dejaría ir, le daría un último adiós regresando allí, demostrándole que cumpliría sus deseos y volvería a ser feliz, aunque eso significase dejarlo atrás.

— No, voy a hacerlo ahora —Respondió con resolución, girando la llave con lentitud, disfrutando de los últimos segundos de paz que tendría antes de entrar. Empujó la puerta y se permitió dar los primeros pasos—. Ya estoy en casa —Gritó, aunque sabía que no habría respuesta, disfrutando de la calidez que le proporcionaban esas palabras y el daño que le causaban saber que ya no podría decirlas porque nadie le esperaría. « Has vuelto muy pronto, se suponía que debía terminar la cena antes de llegar. Vete al cuarto o piérdete en algún rincón de la casa, no quiero que entres en la cocina hasta que te llame. Es una sorpresa ».

— Huele muy bien —Dijo Minhyun, caminando tras su espalda para dejarle espacio, respetando que no era más que un intruso en un momento tan íntimo.

— A Aron le encantaba la vainilla y puso un ambientador en cada esquina. Si vieses el cuarto de baño... Está repleto de productos con olor a vainilla —Sonrió, nostálgico y se atrevió a avanzar hacia el salón, la primera habitación del que había sido su hogar con tan poco tiempo. Aunque si se paraba a pensarlo, desde que empezaron a salir, siempre había pasado más tiempo allí que en el piso que tenía alquilado. « Jonghyun, ¿Me has gastado el champú otra vez? Recuérdame que si un día acabamos viviendo juntos compre dos botes y podrás elegir el olor de uno. Es hora de que cambie un poco y deje la vainil... Oh...Yo... No quería decir que... Ah.... Sí quiero vivir contigo, pero no te estoy presion... Debería dejar de hablar ». Aquella vez fue la primera vez que habló de una posible mudanza, fue tan divertido ver como se trababa al hablar para evitar que confundiese las cosas o se sintiese presionado. Si hubiese sabido lo reconfortante que era estar a su lado, dormir y despertar juntos, repartirse las tareas de casa, saludarse al entrar y salir, le habría dicho que sí quería mudarse ese mismo día. Como todo, lo había dejado pasar y ya no le quedaba tiempo que compartir con él—. Ahora podré llenar los estantes con mis cosas y desprenderme un poco del olor, aunque no pienso deshacerme de su gel, era una maravilla —Comentó, intentando bromear para que no se notase el nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

— Hyung, cuéntame como era vivir con él —Sabía que se lo preguntaba para que fuese valiente y pudiese ir dejando cada uno de sus recuerdos, consiguiendo poner fin al último capítulo de su historia a su lado; pero aún así, no pudo sentir como su corazón se oprimía en su pecho—. Cuéntame como era, por favor.

En silencio, se sentó en el sofá, sintiéndose vacío al no notar su calor mientras se apoyaba en su regazo para ver cualquier película sin sentido que le provocaban ganas de dormir hasta que llegasen los créditos. « ¿Has descansado? Por un segundo he creído que estabas en coma. No te movías ni aunque el volumen estuviese tan alto. Me encanta que intentes ver lo que quiera aunque sepas que no te va a gustar, pero no tienes que esforzarte por mi. Eres suficiente tal y como eres. Eres todo lo que necesito ». Deshizo el nudo de la corbata y la lanzó tan lejos como pudo, comenzaba a agobiarse y cuanto menos ropa aprisionara su garganta, mejor. Suspiró, pulsó el contestador y dejó que el mensaje resonase por toda la sala: « Hola, somos Aron y Jonghyun. Deje su mensaje después de la señal y si nos interesa, ya contestaremos.... ¿Se ha cortado ya?... Creo que sigue grabando... Si sigue el mensaje, que sepáis que lo mismo no os cogemos el teléfono porque estaremos muuuuy ocupados...ARON....». Sonrió de nuevo, enterrando la cara entre sus manos. Al final le había hecho tanta gracia, que había acabado dejándolo así y no habían vuelto a grabar otro. Minhyun apoyó una mano en su muslo y suspiró, aliviado por el contacto. No estaba solo. Aunque él se había marchado, no estaría solo.

— Era un incordio —Comenzó a explicarle, dejando caer las manos en su regazo y levantando el rostro para verle mejor—. Se peleaba con la tostadora y la cafetera cuando llegaba tarde a trabajar, me regañaba por ir dejando la ropa tirada por el suelo y tenía todo ordenado por colores, la primera letra de su nombre o por cualquier tontería que se le ocurría. Cuidado con guardar algo donde no era, porque te caí la de san Quintin —Su relato provocó una sonrisa en Minhyun, pensando en la de veces que había tenido problemas con el abogado por dejarle los papeles donde no debía. Un mensaje hizo que se detuvieran y miraran el teléfono, con la esperanza de volver a oír su voz, aunque no fuese más que el pasado. « Señor Kwak, llamo de la tintorería para confirmar su... »—. ¿Tú también esperabas que fuese él? —Le preguntó a Minhyun, con una sonrisa triste en su rostro. Con un simple asentimiento, le animó a continuar con lo que le estaba contando—. ¿Sabes qué coleccionaba mariposas? Tiene un estante lleno de álbumes con fotos de diferentes tipos, sus favoritas eran las peculiares, las que no eran como los libros decían. Podía pasarse horas hablándome de sus nombres y sus características —Dejó escapar una risa, corta, aunque lo suficientemente refrescante como para aliviar el peso sobre su corazón—. A pesar de sus rarezas, de lo mucho que podíamos diferenciarnos, llegar cada día y saber que estaríamos juntos era increíble. Me preparaba mis postres favoritos con la simple excusa de que le apetecía y me arrastraba al karaoke cuando me veía triste.

Permanecieron durante mucho tiempo hablando de anécdotas, compartiendo lo que habían vivido con Aron, dejándole marchar, despidiéndose de él. Hablaron sobre el primer día en el que cada uno conoció al abogado, sobre el tiempo que Minhyun tardó en hacerse su amigo y la primera noche que Jonghyun compartió de él. Explicaron sus rarezas, cuánto adoraban sus pequeños gestos y rieron cuando recordaban sus chistes o sus bromas fallidas. Compartieron un momento valioso, dejando que el contestador siguiese dictando los mensajes perdidos, sin preocuparse por lo que podían decir. En algún momento, Jonghyun acabó con la cabeza en el regazo de Minhyun mientras este acariciaba su pelo, tratando de reconfortarlo, de recordarle que los tendría a ellos pasase lo que pasase. Cuando el último mensaje fue anunciado y la voz de Aron sonó como si estuviese con ellos, el vacío que había estado sintiendo durante esas dos semanas, se marchó, dejándole respirar de nuevo y haciéndole ver que todo tendría sentido. Lloró, dejó que su amigo lo consolara hasta que no quedaran lágrimas y supo que por fin podía despedirse. Con un dulce "adiós" se aferró a las manos de Minhyun y se dejó ir, descansando sin pesadillas ni sueños, durmiéndose tan profundamente que todo su cuerpo se sintió en paz.

« Quizás solo sea un mal presentimiento y me teches de supersticioso cuando vuelva a casa, pero no quiero arrepentirme, no quiero que ocurra de verdad y no me haya podido despedir de ti. Mi tiempo parece agotarse, pero aunque me vaya, aunque te deje, quiero que sepas que te quiero con toda mi alma. Llora, grita, ódiame por abandonarte, pero levántate. Vuelve a reír, diviértete, enamórate sin remordimientos porque es lo que más deseo. Ojalá encuentres a alguien que te haga feliz pronto y puedas dejarme atrás, como alguien especial que estuvo en su vida y seguirá en tus recuerdos. Adiós, Jonghyun, me hiciste el hombre más feliz de la tierra y ahora es tu turno para serlo. Te quiero »

———————————

1:00 AM, casa de The8 y Hoshi

Los vídeos de las cámaras de seguridad colocadas por todo el edificio de la organización se reproducían una y otra vez en los ordenadores del despacho de The8. Había visto durante horas los mismos pasillos, las mismas puertas y la misma gente, sin éxito. No había nada sospechoso, nada que consiguiese aflojar la incertidumbre que se apoderaba de su mente con cada segundo que pasaba. Pausó, reprodujo a cámara lenta e hizo zoom durante lo que pareció una eternidad pero nada daba resultado. La tensión de sus hombros empeoraba con el dolor de espalda que le provocaba la dureza de la silla. Necesitaba un descanso, tumbarse en la cama y olvidarse de la posibilidad de tener un nuevo traidor entre ellos. La huída de Ren, la muerte de Aron y ahora esto ¿Nunca conseguirían paz dentro de su propio grupo?

Cada uno de ellos arrastraba su propio pasado y habían sido castigados por su acciones de mil formas, no había necesidad de seguir añadiendo más peso sobre sus hombros. Andromeda era lo único que les mantenía a raya, aplacando sus ansias de acción y supliendo cada falta de afecto que habían tenido en la vida. Con un suspiro de frustración, dejó caer la cabeza sobre el escritorio. Tenían que encontrar al traidor antes de que la duda les hiciese desconfiar de todos y las tensiones comenzasen a crecer en el grupo. Necesitaba a su familia unida, sin poner a prueba su lealtad o sospechando de cada una de sus acciones. Le dolía pensar que después de todo lo que habían pasado para llegar a conseguir su segunda oportunidad, todo lo que habían construido se desmoronaba poco a poco. ¿Cómo habían podido acabar las cosas así?¿Por qué no podían seguir avanzando después de un año?¿Por qué tenían que seguir aumentando los problemas internos?

— Aron estaría tan decepcionado... —Murmuró con desgana sobre la madera.

Cerró los ojos, rememorando el día en el que Mingyu se presentó ante ellos. Su fama como estafadores se había expandido como la pólvora, invencibles, con un expediente intachable. Nadie había podido encontrarles, ningún policía conseguía pruebas para atraparles y ellos desaparecían después de dar el gran golpe, volviendo cuando las aguas se calmaban y todos parecían darse por vencidos. Después de hacer que todo el dinero, que una de sus víctimas escondía en un paraíso fiscal, desapareciese, habían recogido sus pertenencias y se habían ido al aeropuerto para disfrutar de unas merecidas vacaciones en Nueva York. A Minghao le había dado la excusa de celebrar el éxito de la operación, pero sus verdaderas intenciones eran disfrutar de un tiempo a solas para tratar de conseguir avanzar con su relación. Seguía diciéndole que nunca pasaría nada entre ellos y solo actuaba cuando creía que Hoshi estaba los suficientemente borracho para no fijarse en que él quería hacerlo. Después de tanto tiempo, estaba dispuesto a dar el siguiente paso y conseguir el "sí" que tanto deseaba. Estaba cansado de líos de una noche con su mejor amigo, necesitaba algo más.

Nunca subieron a ese avión. Los guardias de seguridad del aeropuerto los atraparon en cuanto pusieron un pie en la zona de embarque y los arrastraron hasta la sala de detención. Ninguno de los dos se imaginaba que al entrar, se encontrarían con un chico que aparentaba tener su misma edad y otro con una sonrisa increíblemente acogedora. Habían esperado al agente que siempre trataba de detenerlos o al jefe de seguridad del aeropuerto, no estaban preparados para un cambio de planes y mucho menos a acabar siendo empujados dentro de una furgoneta blindada y llevados a la sala de interrogatorios de un edificio que hasta ahora habían creído que eran oficinas.

Aún recordaba las palabras de Mingyu: « Bienvenidos a Lobos de Acero, la mejor organización de investigación criminal. Habéis sido elegidos por vuestras habilidades para ser parte de una unidad especial. Si aceptáis todo lo que habéis hecho hasta ahora quedará enterrado, quedaréis completamente limpios y vuestra fama como estafadores pasará a la historia como una leyenda. Si no lo hacéis, tarde o temprano encontraremos algo con lo que meteros definitivamente en la cárcel y creedme, no duraríais allí ». Aunque su discurso fue muy convincente, sobre todo la parte en la que los metían entre rejas por negarse a trabajar para ellos, fue lo que dijo Scoups lo que les hizo a aceptar por completo: « Pensáoslo, vuestras cualidades no deberían perderse y nosotros tenemos la capacidad de regalaros una nueva vida. Os merecéis una segunda oportunidad, todos lo hacen. No me importa vuestro pasado, solo vuestro presente y os quiero en mi equipo ». No se arrepentía de su decisión, aunque la traición pesase y el miedo a perder a los suyos siguiese acosándole por las noches.

— ¿En qué piensas? —Preguntó la voz de Minghao a su espalda.

Suspiró al notar las caricias que le daba para infundirle ánimo. Las muestras de cariño no eran frecuentes desde lo que aquel hombre hizo, pero llegaban en el momento que más lo necesitaba y eso era suficiente. Sus ojos se abrieron para encontrarse cara a cara con él, que le miraba curioso y preocupado al mismo tiempo.

La frustración y la rabia de haber sido engañado se había esfumado después de conseguir lo que necesitaban de la oficina y volver a casa. Ahora que estaban preparándose para actuar, buscando por su cuenta que había ocurrido, se sentía mucho más tranquilo. Lo único que le molestaba era ver el agotamiento de Soonyoung. Seguía queriendo acabar con el Dragón de Jade con sus propias manos, pero la idea de que no estaba solo en esto, calmaba sus deseos de venganza.

— Pensaba en cómo llegamos a Andromeda y cómo las cosas se acabaron torciendo ¿Quién crees que es el nuevo traidor?

— Bebe, la noche será larga —Le tendió una taza de café, consiguiendo unos minutos para encontrar la respuesta correcta. Cualquiera de ellos podría tener un motivo para querer estar con el enemigo y acabar con ellos—. No veo a ninguno capaz, pero los hechos están ahí. Solo nosotros y la jefa pueden pasar el código de seguridad de nuestra oficina. Además, tampoco creí que Ren sería capaz y mira lo que pasó...

— No me gusta desconfiar de ellos ¿Y si hay una buena razón detrás de todo esto? —Soltó con un suspiro, sentándose bien en la silla y cogiendo la taza de sus manos—. Llevamos horas viendo las cámaras y... —Pausó el vídeo que seguía reproduciendo las imágenes del garaje y dejó la taza aún lado ignorando por completo la curiosidad de Minghao por sus actos. Acababa de ver algo, no tenía tiempo de hablar hasta encontrarlo de nuevo. Retrocedió, las horas iban pasando hacia atrás hasta que el coche de Jonghyun aparcó y dos figuras se bajaron para desaparecer del ángulo de la cámara. Un par de minutos después, Minhyun regresaba solo y miraba con prisa en todas las direcciones buscando algo o alguien con nerviosismo. Paró el vídeo y volvió a retroceder cuando una figura encapuchada pasó por su lado, ocultando el rostro de cualquier cámara. Su amigo se marchaba justo después—. Minghao...

— ¿Estás pensando lo que yo creo? —El hacker había inclinado el cuerpo para tener mejor vista de la pantalla—. Retrocede de nuevo, ponlo a cámara lenta y haz zoom en la zona de sus bolsillos —Ordenó, robándole un trago de su taza.

De nuevo la escena se sucedía. Jonghyun y Minhyun llegaban para subir a la oficina, su informador estrella volvía poco después, el encapuchado aparecía y ¡Bingo! La mano del desconocido dejaba caer algo en su bolsillo antes de que ambos volviesen a desaparecer. Era imposible descubrir que tipo de objeto era con la oscuridad que allí reinaba, pero las horas coincidían a la perfección y tenía sentido que las cámaras de la sala del equipo de Andromeda no hubiesen grabado nada fuera de lo normal, él las conocía lo suficientemente bien para trabajar sin ser descubierto.

— Tenemos que encontrar más pruebas, Minghao —El tono serio de Hoshi le hizo concienciarse de que era real, estaban viendo como su amigo era un posible candidato para traicionarles. No entendía por qué. Lo adoraban, trataban de protegerlo constantemente, incluso más aún que Vernon; porque sabían que era más sensible de lo que aparentaba. Habían trabajado juntos durante muchos años, incluso habían sido compañeros de piso ¿Por qué ayudar al enemigo que tanto daño les había hecho?¿Desde cuando estaban siendo engañados?—. Sé que mi idea no te va a gustar, pero no podemos hacer esto solos. Tenemos que recurrir a él, debemos llamar al agente Cuervo y deberle un favor.

— No me gusta ese tío —Dijo con desagrado, recordando cada una de las veces en las que el hombre los había menospreciado por sus oficios anteriores—. Siempre se las da de importante y no deja de meterse con Scoups. Por no hablar de que no deja de intentar desenterrar mi pasado y odio que se meta donde no lo llaman.

— Lo sé, Minghao, pero es el único capaz de meterse en nuestros asuntos sin ser descubierto. No voy a permitir que vuelva a pasar lo mismo que con Ren. Ninguno de vosotros va a morir a manos de un traidor —Habló con la mirada fija en el Minhyun de la pantalla, apretando los puños para no arremeter contra nada—. Si realmente es un traidor, lo sabremos. Aunque sea lo último que haga.

Había aceptado trabajar para Scoups sin que nadie más que ellos dos supieran lo que estaban haciendo, ahora tendría que añadir esto a sus mentiras. Sin embargo, valdría la pena si conseguía atraparlo antes de que hiciese un daño irreparable en el equipo. Si algo se le daba bien en esta vida era el engaño, era capaz de ocultarle sus pensamientos a cualquiera y Minhyun no era una excepción. Los dos juntos volverían a formar un equipo como en los viejos tiempos, sin nadie más a su alrededor y desenmascararían al traidor que habían creído ser su amigo.


	25. Error

— ¡SEUNGKWAN!¡VUELVE AQUÍ INMEDIATAMENTE!

Su madre gritaba tras él, tratando de alcanzarlo y conseguir que volviese a una casa donde no quería estar, donde no le trataban como el adulto que era. Le repetían constantemente los errores que había cometido a lo largo de su corta vida y le exigían que olvidase un sueño que, en su opinión, no llevaba a ninguna parte. Le consideraban un niño, incapaz de tomar sus propias decisiones o elegir el camino que quería tomar. Cuando les habló de la oportunidad que Eugenio le daba, volvieron a llegar todos los insultos y los intentos de hacerle ver que podía ser peligroso. Seungkwan sabía calar a la gente y su futuro representante era todo lo que tenía para comenzar su aventura como cantante. Ni su madre ni ningún otro miembro de su familia le impediría llegar a alcanzar sus objetivos y si debía desvincularse de un hogar en el que no le querían, bien. No le importaba si no volvía a verles. Había terminado de escuchar lo poco que valía e iba a forjar su propio destino.

— La decisión está hecha —Le dijo, aparentando una calma que en realidad no sentía—. Adiós.

Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, con ellas se despidió de su antigua vida y puso rumbo a su futuro. Mientras se dirigía al coche de su representante, hizo a un lado todas las dudas e ignoró la voz de su consciencia que le gritaba: ¡Peligro!

———————————

Abrió los ojos despacio, tratando de adaptarse a la oscuridad que reinaba a su alrededor. El dolor de cabeza no lo ayudaba a orientarse o recordar cómo había llegado hasta allí. Trató de mover las manos, pero estaban atadas tras su espalda. Lo intentó con sus piernas pero tampoco tuvo éxito. Cuando procesó que estaba completamente atrapado, el pánico lo alcanzó y tuvo que respirar despacio para tratar de tranquilizarse.

Debía analizar la situación, encontrar una forma de salir de allí. Había estado en distintos cursos de supervivencia y seguramente era capaz de salir antes de que apareciese su captor. Observó a su alrededor tratando de encontrar una salida. Además de la puerta frente a él, había una ventana completamente tapiada que no le servía de nada. El único mobiliario que quedaba en la sala era la silla en la que estaba y no había ningún objeto que poder usar. Usando lo que había aprendido, comenzó a deshacerse de las cuerdas que sujetaban sus muñecas. Era un proceso lento y poco agradable, pero había sido el primera en su curso y no había nada que se le resistiese. Había practicado con todo tipo de materiales, incluido esposas y cada vez conseguía soltarse en menos tiempo. Rezó porque no le fallasen sus habilidades y por primera vez, agradeció que sus padres lo apuntaran a unos cursos que consideraba ridículos.  _« Dios, lo siento mucho, mamá, tenías razón, siempre la habías tenido »_  pensó, haciendo un recorrido por cada uno de los diálogos que había tenido con ella por su protección.

Terminó de desatar sus manos y quitó las de sus pies, sintiéndose mejor ahora que podía moverse con libertad. Estudió la ventana, buscando alguna forma de abrirla; pero fue inútil. Su siguiente opción, la puerta, tampoco era de gran ayuda: estaba cerrada con llave desde el otro lado y no tenía nada con lo que poder abrirla. ¿Qué clase de casa no tenía ni un respiradero por el que poder colarse? Estaba completamente vacío y se quedaba sin tiempo.

Oyó los pasos que se acercaban y decidió esperar para ver si su captor tenía algún punto débil que podía usar en su favor. Era experto en cometer errores, pero sabía cómo salir de ellos y esta vez no sería una excepción. Se sentó en la silla, colocando las cuerdas como si siguiese atrapado y esperó con paciencia.

Cuando su ex-representante apareció frente a él, no se sorprendió. Había sido la última persona con la que había estado y solo había dos opciones: o lo había vendido a algún tipo de mafia o él mismo lo mantenía retenido. ¿Cómo había sido tan tonto para irse con alguien a quien apenas conocía para conseguir su sueño?¿Cómo había ignorado a su madre de esa forma? Ella solo quería mantenerlo a salvo y él le había dado la espalda, sintiéndose inferior.  _« Debería haber hablado, debería haber dicho lo que me molestaba »_. Había sido la peor idea que había tenido desde aquel verano, en cuarto de primaria, cuando decidió que meter el trombón de una compañera de la banda en el río, era lo mejor que podía hacer en el campamento.

— Hola, precioso —Dijo cuando se acercó, acariciando su mejilla. El tacto le provocó unas increíbles ganas de estamparle el puño en la cara y recordarle que nadie podía tocarle sin su permiso. Aunque si lo pensaba bien ¿Qué se lo impedía?—. Vamos a jugar un poco y ya verás lo mucho que...

No llegó a pronunciar el resto de la frase. Seungkwan se había cansado de escuchar. El impacto de su puño en la cara lo pilló por sorpresa, consiguiendo que se tambalease lo suficiente como para alejarse. En un rápido movimiento aprovechó lo que había aprendido en sus clases de Taekwondo y lo derribó. Sin darle tiempo a levantarse, estampó la silla sobre él hasta que le vio perder la conciencia. Sabiendo que tendría un poco de margen hasta que se despertase, salió por la puerta y recorrió los pasillos, del que supuso que era su apartamento, hasta llegar a la puerta de salida. Cuando alcanzó el pomo y logró abrir, escuchó un disparo proveniente de la misma habitación en la que había estado.

— Sinceramente, pensé que íbamos a tener que venir a rescatarte y me he encontrado con que ya te habías encargado de salvarte tu solito, brillante —Dijo una voz a su espalda, consiguiendo que el miedo que había estado ocultado volviese a aparecer—. Eres mejor de lo que Jeonghan nos dijo, serás un grandioso activo para nuestro equipo —El hombre apoyó las manos en sus hombros, haciéndole temblar—. Tranquilo, ahora estás a salvo —Lentamente la giró hasta que estuvieron cara a cara—. Kang Baekho, un placer —Le tendió la mano al separarse, sin dejar que la sonrisa abandonase su rostro—. Y a partir de ahora, seré tu compañero.

— No somos compañeros, no soy de tu equipo.

— Oh, cariño, créeme, lo eres, porque si te niegas, acabarás en la cárcel por cargos de asesinato y nos aseguraremos de que sepan que no fue por defensa propia —Baekho debió ver la sorpresa en su rostro porque siguió explicándole—. Le has dado la paliza del siglo y tus huellas están por todas partes, incluso en la pistola que he usado para acabar con ese gilipollas —La sonrisa se hizo aún mayor mientras le tendía la mano—. ¿Qué me dices?¿Vienes conmigo y empiezas una nueva vida o vas a la cárcel por el resto de tu vida?

Sopesó las probabilidades y no encontró mejor solución que aceptar lo que le ofrecían. No podía ir a la cárcel o avergonzaría a su familia aún más. Tampoco podía volver a atrás y evitar que sus decisiones le condujesen por el mal camino. Podía gritar que era inocente, pero aquel hombre parecía ser lo suficientemente importante como para impedir que alguien le creyese. Con un suspiro, aceptó la mano que se le ofrecía y rezó para que fuese la decisión correcta. Sin embargo, una vez más, había caído en la boca del lobo y si se descuidaba, acabaría siendo devorado.

— Bienvenido al Dragón de Jade.

Cuando Seungkwan entró en el coche, Baekho se alejó lo suficiente para asegurarse de que no escucharía lo que no debía. Marcó el número de Jeonghan y esperó pacientemente a que se lo cogiese. Con la aparición de su nuevo compañero, sintió que lo estaba condenando y que la gran causa por la que luchaba, era una mentira. Llevaba semanas preguntándose si debía seguir bajo sus órdenes, si debía seguir matando; pero no podía hablar con nadie. ¿Y si nadie pensaba igual que él?¿Y si le asesinaban? O peor aún ¿Y si lo tomaban con Ren? Últimamente no le permitían volver a su lado ni verle y no entendía por qué, estaban siendo buenos.  _« Pero tú estás dudando... »_

— Superó la prueba tal y como esperabas, volvemos a casa —Anunció en cuanto recibió respuesta.

— Buen trabajo, cielo —Le alabó Jeonghan al otro lado del teléfono con esa voz que antaño le había cautivado y que ahora comenzaba a perder su encanto—. Sabía que ordenar a uno de nuestros chicos que lo secuestrarlo, sacaría su potencial ¿Qué pasó con el recluta?

— Está muerto, como ordenaste.

— Bien, hay que eliminar a los débiles si queremos volvernos cada vez más fuertes. Has sido un niño muy bueno y dejaré que Ren vuelva contigo —Hubo una pausa en la que escuchó como ordenaba a los guardias que le dijesen a su amigo que podía marcharse, que ya no lo necesitaba y suspiró al saber que estaba bien. ¿Por qué había tenido tanto miedo? Jeonghan nunca les trataría mal a propósito, sin razón alguna ¿No?—. Seungkwan ahora es vuestro deber, no me defraudéis —Dijo Jeonghan antes de colgar, dejándole con una carga que no deseaba.

Iba a arruinarle la vida a una chico que no se lo merecía y no podía negarse. Después de tantos años a sus ordenes, comenzaba a temer que fallar, supusiese el castigo de Ren y no el suyo propio. No quería perder a alguien más.  _« No dudes, no dudes, Jeonghan te lo dio todo »_  trató de recordarse sin mucho éxito, porque ya había comenzado a ver su verdadero rostro y poblaba sus pesadillas.


	26. Capítulo 13

Los planes de DK, al comprar su casa a las afueras de la ciudad, eran crear un santuario de descanso para él y para la gente que le importaba. Pensó utilizar el sótano como sala de entretenimiento y bar. Quería añadir una mesa de billar, una televisión tan grande como la pared, una buena consola, altavoces que hiciesen retumbar la casa, una gran nevera donde poner todo tipo de bebidas y comidas sin tener que subir, una barra y sofás cómodos. Iba a convertirlo en el escondite perfecto para la ajetreada vida que llevaba y regalarle a sus amigos un lugar donde relajarse después de trabajar, olvidándose de todo lo malo y permitiéndose ser ellos mismos.

Sin embargo, las obras que necesitaba para que la luz y el agua llegasen hasta allí, se habían retrasado más de lo debido por culpa de los permisos que el ayuntamiento no quería darle. Cuando la empresa que había contratado le dijo que no podían continuar sin que tuviesen una confirmación de que se aceptaba la obra, se había sentido frustrado y enfadado. Casi había perdido el control y se había llevado al jefe para enseñarle que no podía llevarle la contraria. Había seguido órdenes desde que tenía uso de memoria y durante su juventud había acabado en una vida en la que no tenía ni voz ni voto. Ahora que era libre, no se llevaba bien con los límites y las restricciones. Trataba de no privarse de nada y encontrarse con un "no" en sus planes de descanso, puso a prueba su paciencia. Tuvo que recordarse que la empresa no tenía la culpa de que el ayuntamiento pusiese trabas y convencerse de que ir hasta allí, para amenazar a los funcionarios, no era buena idea.

Ahora, un par de meses después, viendo a sus invitados sentados en las sillas que amablemente había traído para ellos, agradecía que hubiesen paralizado la obra. Una genuina alegría curvaba sus labios en una implacable sonrisa y la anticipación de lo que podría hacer con ellos, sin temor a ser descubierto o a mancillar el buen nombre de su cafetería, le impedía pensar en su antiguo enfado con el ayuntamiento. La adrenalina recorría su cuerpo con el cosquilleo agradable que tanto echaba de menos. Esa sensación era lo único bueno que le había aportado su antiguo trabajo y, aunque no volvería con la banda, a veces pensaba en todas las ocasiones en las que se sintió así, tan vivo, en un mundo donde todos querían verle con una bala entre los ojos.

Mientras colocaba los utensilios que necesitaría en la mesa plegable que había traído, tomó la decisión de mantener una parte del sótano vacío para usarla como su sala de interrogatorios, lejos del peligro de ser descubierto. Dejaría de sentir miedo a ser descubierto cuando pasaba el rato con sus inoportunos invitados y no tendría que controlarse cuando comenzase a probar, uno por uno, sus juguetes. No importaba si su sala de entrenamiento perdía unos pocos metros cuadrados, seguiría siendo amplia y agradable. Además, aquellos pequeños trabajos, eran parte de su tiempo de ocio ¿Qué mejor sitio para disfrutar que su casa?

— ¿Estáis cómodos? Lamentablemente no tenía asientos mejores, espero que no os importe —Les preguntó con su famosa sonrisa al terminar de colocar el último objeto, como el perfecto anfitrión que era. Estaba impaciente por comenzar y esperaba poder probar todo lo que había traído, aunque nunca sabía cuánto tardarían en hablar. Viendo a los tres ineptos ante él, temblando y observándole con los ojos bien abiertos, sabía que sus deseos no serían escuchados. _« Débiles, acaban con la diversión en seguida »_  pensó con disgusto—. Os serviría una taza de café, pero dudo que podáis sostenerla cuando acabe con vosotros.

Sus oojso brillaron de emoción al sentir como se removían en sus sillas, tratando desesperadamente de quitarse las cuerdas que los mantenían presos. Pobres ilusos, sus nudos eran irrompibles. Silbando, se acercó al que parecía el cabecilla y le arrancó la cinta que lo mantenía en silencio. Lo miró fijamente, observando cada detalle de su rostro para recordarlo después. El miedo en sus ojos era como un bálsamo calmante en sus doloridos huesos tras horas y horas de pie, sirviendo a sus clientes y hablando con ellos.

El hombre trató de alejarse todo lo que podía de DK pero no pudo evitar que sujetase su mano y la colocase encima de otra mesa mucho más estable que la usada para sus juguetes.  _« Es hora de jugar con este humano tan patético »_  pensó mientras recogía su martillo favorito y lo acercaba a su rostro para observar que estuviese en perfectas condiciones. La anticipación era emocionante y generaba aún más miedo en sus invitados. No sabían cuándo o qué ocurriría, solo podían observarle y esperar. El prisionero tragó saliva al mismo tiempo que balanceaba el aparato en sus dedos.

— ¿Sabías que la persona a la que querías matar es un buen amigo mío? —Susurró con el tono de voz más suave que podía producir, ocultando su desprecio tan bien que de no ser por la carencia de simpatía en sus ojos, cualquiera creería que era un hombre amable—. Espero que entendáis si me tomo esto como algo personal y colaboréis conmigo antes de que os enseñe lo que ocurre realmente con los que se meten con mis amigos. Ahora, me vais a decir quién os contrató para el trabajo sucio —Con el primer golpe contra sus dedos, su grito resonó con fuerza entre las paredes que formaban el sótano. Chasqueó la lengua, cruzándose de brazos y observando atentamente la mueca de dolor en su expresión, tan mal disimulada como la relación de Jihoon con Seungcheol—. Todavía tienes nueve dedos intactos en las manos y diez en los pies, puedo seguir y seguir hasta que no te quede voz para gritar. Tú decides... —Apuntó el martillo hacia los otros dos que lo miraron asustados—. Vosotros también estáis invitados a esta conversación, si queréis contarme quien fue, os ahorraréis acabar como vuestro amigo —Un nuevo golpe acompañado de otro nuevo grito les hizo estremecerse. Ni si quiera se había girado antes de bajar el martillo con fuerza hacia el segundo dedo, permaneció mirándolos para que entendiesen por completo su amenaza—. Cuánto antes habléis, antes os dejaré con los buenos de verdad y os libraréis...

Antes de poder terminar de hablar, sonó el timbre insistentemente. Dejando escapar un suspiro y reprimiendo su frustración por haber sido interrumpido, volvió a colocar la cinta en su boca y el martillo en la mesa. Tras advertirles de como podría terminar con sus vidas de manera tan dolorosa que le suplicarían que acabase con ellos de una vez por todas, subió las escaleras hasta la puerta principal. Era extraño que tuviese visitas a esas horas de la madrugada, por lo que no le sorprendió encontrarse con Chan al otro lado, moviendo las manos con nerviosismo, un pequeño tic que ocultaba a la perfección. Solo él se había fijado porque era imposible que estuviesen en la misma habitación y no le prestase atención a cada detalle, a cada gesto, a cada sonido. Sabía lo que le gustaba, lo que odiaba y todo lo que ocurría en sus vida porque le escuchaba tan embobado que se olvidaba de lo demás. « Si tan solo supiese como ser mejor... » pensó, reprimiendo un suspiro.

— ¿Otra vez ha llegado tu compañero borracho a casa y has tenido que huir? —Le preguntó en cuanto le dejó pasar.

— Se ha traído a unos amigos y no podía dormir. Encima, cuando me han visto salir, querían que me uniese a ellos... —Le explicó con cansancio, omitiendo el resto de la historia y haciéndole ver a DK que debería tener una charla con ese imbécil —. ¿Te importa si me quedo otra vez? Si llego a saber que mi compañero de piso iba a ser un gilipollas, hubiese seguido viviendo con mis padres.

— Sabes que no, el cuarto de invitados siempre está preparado para ti —Lo miró fijamente durante unos segundos, concentrándose en cada uno de los rasgos de su rostro. Chan se movió inquieto bajo su intensa mirada— Vivir con tus padres te estaba quedando pequeño, ¿Por qué no...?

Golpes y el sonido de objetos cayendo al suelo lo interrumpió, cortando por completo su momento de valentía. No podía decirle que se dejase de complicaciones y fuese a vivir con él, donde podría demostrarle como se sentía; pero no podía permitírselo, su pequeño amigo necesitaba a alguien que no tuviese las manos manchadas, a alguien que no disfrutase con el dolor de los demás. Aunque solo iba tras aquellos que hacían el mal, no podía olvidarse de que seguía siendo tan perverso como ellos. Se llevó la mano a través del pelo y deseó que Aron siguiese allí, para que le demostrase que no estaba tan perdido y que había una oportunidad de amar para él. Si no hacía algo, acabaría siendo como Seungcheol, siempre a las puertas de su pequeño paraíso sin ser capaz de entrar.  _« Pero ahora está con Jihoon, tú también tienes una oportunidad »_ se dijo, aunque la pequeña voz de su consciencia que siempre le desquiciaba, tuvo que hablar  _« La diferencia está en que él nunca fue tan hijo de puta como tú, él no disfruta como tú lo haces cuando quiebras a alguien »_.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso? —La voz de Chan interrumpió sus pensamientos.

— Es la televisión. No podía dormirme y estaba viendo una película en el sótano—Cortó rápidamente y consiguió que su mentira fuera aceptada en un instante ¿Cómo podía ser alguien tan inocente que no se daba cuenta de lo que le rodeaba?¿Cómo podía vivir con ellos y no imaginarse que eran parte de un mundo peligroso?—. Voy a bajar de nuevo, ¿Por qué no subes a dormir? Es muy tarde y tienes que estar cansado —Levantó la mano para acariciarle, pero la bajó en seguida, dedicándole una sonrisa nada más.

— Tienes razón, buenas noches —Le dio un beso en la mejilla y antes de subir los primeros escalones, se giró hacia él—. Gracias por dejarme quedarme siempre que lo necesito, eres la mejor persona que conozco —Sus palabras dolieron como la picadura de mil serpientes, pero no podía decirle que no era tan genial como creía—. Disfruta de tu película, pero no le subas mucho el volumen. Tengo el sueño ligero y luego me cuesta dormir de nuevo.

Tras asegurarse de que Chan había desaparecido en su habitación y no habría riesgo de ser interrumpido o, lo que era aún peor, descubierto; bajó al sótano para enfrentarse a los hombres que habían decidido complicarle la noche. Cuando sus invitados perdían los modales y lo molestaban, dejaba de ser amables con ellos y se olvidaba de que la palabra piedad estaba en su vocabulario. Ya no habría más sonrisas, ni tendría compasión. Los golpeó con toda la fuerza que tenía y cuando quedó satisfecho, los colocó de nuevo en sus sillas y los ató con más fuerza. Después recogió sus queridos juguetes, alejándolos del alcance de la escoria con la que desperdiciaba su tiempo y volvió a ordenarlos.

— Tengo visita, así que espero que seáis silenciosos o... —Un nuevo martillazo en el tercer dedo, sirvió de advertencia suficiente. Se recreó en las lágrimas en los ojos del pobre hombre. Hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de sentirse mal cuando hacia aquello con gente como él, despreciables, patéticas, tramposas... Solo se arrepentía cuando estaba ante Chan y dejaba de ser valiente, pero encontraba el consuelo en que había dejado de hacerlo con las buenas personas o aquellos que trataban de sobrevivir como podían—. Lo repetiré una vez más ¿Quién os envió? —Retiró la cinta para dejarle hablar—. Solo necesito un nombre y me encargaré de que los chicos buenos eviten que vuestro jefe os mate. Aunque, creedme, mis chicos pueden llegar a ser aún peores si no obtienen las respuestas que necesitan.

— No tienes ni idea de lo que hará si hablamos, prefiero estar en tus manos que recibir su castigo —Escupió el hombre antes de volver a sentir como los huesos de sus dedos se rompían más y más.

— No pensarás así cuando acabe contigo. Puedo ser peor que quien quiera que te de órdenes.

— Vas a entrar en su juego si sigues con esto.

— Acabarás hablando, eres demasiado débil y si tu no lo haces, lo harán ellos —Susurró muy cerca de su oído, ocultando la sorpresa que sus palabras habían generado. ¿Quién podía ser más perverso que el hombre que comenzó todo?

— Vas a entrar en su juego si sigues con esto.

Dos hora más tarde, antes de lo que había previsto, Seokmin volvía a subir las escaleras hacia la primera planta con un nombre: Joshua Hong. El dolor de la traición quemaba bajo su piel y solo quería estrangularle. Le había abierto las puertas de su cafetería, le había aceptado como uno más, había reído con sus chistes y le había invitado a más cafés de los que podía recordar. Había tratado de esconderlo, lejos de la prensa que el título de su padre generaba ¿Y cómo se lo había pagado? Contratando a un grupo de sicarios para matar a Vernon, un chico con suficiente equipaje emocional como para merecerse un poco de paz. Furioso como estaba, fue incapaz de dormir. Se duchó y se preparó antes de que sonase el despertador. Encendió la cafetera dispuesto a prepararle un buen desayuno a Chan, lo mínimo que podía hacer por él y marcó el número de Seungcheol.

— Seokmin, ¿Se puede saber por qué me llamas tan temprano? —No tardó en contestar con la voz adormilada—. ¿Es Seokmin? Dios, voy a arrancarle la cabeza por interrumpir mi sueño —La sonrisa volvió a él al escuchar a Jihoon renegando.

— Veo que estás bien acompañado, ¿Una buena noche? —Le chinchó como siempre solía hacer y apoyó la cadera contra la encimera, deseando poder tener lo mismo que ellos.

— Sí y lo seguiría siendo si no hubieses llamado —Renegó Jihoon de fondo entre numerosos insultos y amenazas sobre lo que haría si no era importante—. Vamos, DK, al grano, antes de que nuestro querido jefe se enfade —Bromeó Seungcheol.

— Anoche intentaron entrar en casa de Vernon, Mingyu y Wonwoo se ocuparon de ellos y me llamaron para que les sonsacara información —Puso el teléfono entre su hombro y su oreja para poder usar las dos manos y comenzar a preparar su receta especial de gofres—. Ha sido un miembro del Dragón de Jade, Seungcheol y no me ha gustado descubrirlo. He estado sirviéndole café a esa rata durante mucho tiempo y aún peor, es intocable. La mierda va a estallar muy pronto si tratamos de ir a por él.

— Quiero un nombre —La voz de Seungcheol perdió toda la diversión con la que había estado hablando hasta ahora y se volvió tan calculadora como cuando estaba trabajando en un caso importante—. ¿Hablas de Seungkwan o hay alguien más involucrado? Porque quiero acabar con esos cabrones y no me importa a quién tenga que enfadar para conseguirlo.

— ¿Seungkwan también? Debo estar perdiendo facultades —La persecución de Vernon comenzaba a tener sentido, al igual que la forma con la que hablaba con Joshua cuando los dos se reunían y el comportamiento escurridizo de los últimos años. Había acogido al enemigo en el sitio que consideró su casa y eso era algo que no podía permitirse. Apretó la taza con tanta fuerza que se rompió entre sus manos— Bueno, esto es pero de lo que me imaginaba —Se acarició el puente de la nariz, sintiendo como su dolor de cabeza aumentaba—. Joshua Hong el hijo del alcalde fue quien envió a esa panda de patanes. Típico de un niño de papá, enviar a alguien más para no ensuciarse las manos —Apretó el borde de la encimara con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos palidecieron—. Por lo que me han dicho, el padre cree que su querido hijo es un dulce y no sabe nada de la organización que quiere destruir su ciudad. Si vamos tras él, estaremos en problemas.

— Nadie lo sospecharía, era un chico muy amable y nos engañó a todos. Nuestros superiores lo saben y han enviado sicarios a matar a Vernon. Puse a Wonwoo a vigilarlo y ahora tendrá que hacerse cargo del Dragón de Jade —El suspiro de Seungcheol dijo todo lo que necesitaba sobre lo cansado que debía estar el líder de Andromeda—. Es el momento de avanzar, buscaremos a ese niño rico y lo atraparemos. Confesará en cuanto sepa que podemos hablar con su padre, este tipo de personas siempre son así. Haré que Mingyu cree su perfil y hablaré con los chicos para idear un plan para entrar en su casa.

— Seungcheol, creo que estamos entrando en una batalla más difícil de lo que pensábamos —Murmuró, mirando como la masa se quemaba antes sus propios ojos. El sonido de pasos bajando las escaleras, lo alertó. Chan había despertado y la conversación había terminado—. Tengo que colgar, Chan está aquí. Las llaves de casa están en el escondite de siempre, los que intentaron matarlo están en el sótano. Es vuestro turno ahora —Colgó justo a tiempo para no ser escuchado, pero eso no impidió que Jihoon le preguntase lo que ocurría entre los dos y él le soltase, irritado, que nada.

Chan miró el estropicio y corrió a apagar el fuego, con los ojos llenos de preocupación. ¿Cómo había estado para olvidarse de que estaba cocinando si estaba frente a la vitrocerámica? Tomó a Seokmin de la mano y le obligó a sentarse, sirviéndole una taza del café que había acabado desbordándose de la máquina.

— ¿En qué estabas pensando? —Preguntó, entregándole el líquido caliente y girándose para preparar una nueva tanda de cofres que no acabasen chamuscados.

— Pensaba en lo difícil que puede ser el mundo —Suspiró DK, cerrando los ojos un segundo fingiendo estar demasiado cansado y no dolido por las traiciones descubiertas—. He empezado la mañana con mal pie y solo quería hacerte el desayuno, pero he acabado estropeándolo —No podía decirle la verdad sobre lo que había estado haciendo o por qué estaba así. Debía proteger el secreto de la organización al que solo él tenía acceso, por ser parte de la ayuda civil con la que podían contar. A ninguno de ellos le hacía gracia mentirle, pero así podían protegerle de los riesgos que tenia relacionarse con ellos. Si algo le ocurriese por su culpa, no se perdonaría nunca y pensar que había dejado a Joshua y Seungkwan tan cerca de él...

— Eso te pasa por no pagarme suficiente, es el karma.—Bromeó Dino, terminando de servir los que había conseguido preparar—. Listo, la próxima vez que quieras que te haga el desayuno, busca una excusa mejor —Estaba haciéndolo bien con su última promesa a Aron y no había nadie por el que no se estuviese preocupando. Aunque lo que sentía por Seokmin siempre le hacía estar pendiente.  _« Venga ya, tengo que dejar de ser el típico empleado enamorado de su jefe, es demasiado cliché incluso para mi »_ —. Come y disfruta, voy a prepararme los mios. ¿Por qué te gustan tanto las películas de acción con tortura?

— ¿Te desperté? —Preguntó Seokmin, abriendo los ojos y mirándole con curiosidad. A veces tenía la sensación de que en realidad sabía todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, porque era imposible que se creyese todo lo que le contaban. Sin embargo, su sonrisa le recordaba constantemente que era tan inocente como parecía—. Son las mejores, no puedo evitarlo.

Hablando sobre las clases de Chan y lo emocionado que estaba de su próxima clase, fueron a abrir la cafetería y empezar el día como si no hubiese tres hombres destrozados en el sótano de su casa o no tuvieran que vigilar sus espaldas de quienes creían amigos. Les esperaba un día muy largo, lleno de problemas y de sentimientos que ocultar. Todo sería más sencillo si fuesen capaces de hablar, pero el primero callaba por creer no merecer el amor de alguien como él y el segundo por temor a perder la relación que ya tenían.

Minutos después de que se marchasen, llegó un furgón policial conducido por miembros de Los lobos de Acero. Limpiaron la escena y se llevaron los detenidos rumbo a los calabozos de la organización. Necesitarían su testimonio firmado para poder tocar a Joshua y evitarse tantos problemas legales. Sin embargo, cinco calles más abajo de la casa de Seokmin, el vehículo estalló con una fuerte explosión. No sobrevivió nadie, no los cautivos ni los agentes. Las llamas lo consumieron todo hasta no dejar nada más que cinco cuerpos carbonizados, imposibles de identificar y un vehículo del que no se podría obtener ninguna prueba.

Lejos de allí, sentado en su oficina y observando la escena a través de la pantalla del ordenador, Joshua sonrió. No había sido él quien los había castigado, pero se trata de un paso más hacia el final y mientras Jeonghan se consumía, él seguiría siendo ante los demás, ese hombre influenciable que todos creían que era. Ni si quiera el líder del Dragón de Jade sospechaba que detrás de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, estaba él, permitiendo que los acontecimientos se desarrollasen y conduciendo a los protagonistas de esta lucha, hasta el desenlace que deseaba. Bebió un sorbo de su café y cambió la imagen a las cámaras que tenía instaladas en la habitación de Jeonghan, observando lo increíble que era su belleza cuando la luz del sol se colaba por su ventana. El mundo le adoraba, pero ninguno sabía que era ese brillo mortal en sus ojos lo que le hacía tan especial.

— Algún día, comprenderás que el amor no es suficiente para ser poderoso —Susurró, pasando los dedos por la pantalla con una lenta caricia—. Y entenderás por qué soy mejor que tú.

———————————

A las siete y media de la mañana, Soonyoung se dejó caer descuidadamente en uno de los bancos de parque, bebiendo café y observando a las pocas personas que había por allí haciendo footing, paseando a los perros antes del trabajo o volviendo a casa después de una noche desenfrenada. Nadie parecía sospechar de su presencia, su pose relajada con un brazo en el respaldo del banco y las piernas cruzadas ocultaban sus verdaderas intenciones. Para que el intercambio se realizase sin que su propio equipo o los demás descubriesen su intenciones, tenía que ser discreto. Dio un nuevo sorbo a su bebida, notando como su cuerpo comenzaba a entrar en calor ante el frío que el otoño había traído consigo.

Hubiese preferido despertarse con Minghao, desayunar con tranquilidad mientras trataban de mantenerse despiertos y llegar a la oficina sin tener que esperar en la calle. Hubiese preferido hacer cualquier cosa antes de esperar a que le confirmasen si uno de sus mejores amigos estaba jugando al doble espía. Suspiró, mirando el reloj y volviendo a centrarse en el parque. Llevaba diez minutos de retraso y comenzaba a pensar que le había dado plantón. No era de extrañar viniendo de alguien que despreciaba al equipo Andromeda y solía aprovechar cualquier oportunidad para demostrarlo. Por primera vez desde que propuso contactar con él, se arrepintió. Una parte de él quería descubrir si Minhyun los estaba traicionando, pero otra no quería saber la verdad ni darle a su competitivo compañero, un motivo más para que pensase que su equipo era incorregible.

— Buenos días, Agente Hoshi —Susurró una voz a su espalda mientras se sentaba detrás de él—. ¿A qué debo el placer de que el equipo Andromeda contacte conmigo?

— Agente Cuervo —Saludó, ocultando sus labios con el vaso. Ese hombre petulante y creído le exasperaba—. Esto no es cosa de mi equipo, es un trabajo personal y espero tu discreción —Deslizó con disimulo el sobre con el dinero hacia atrás y esperó atento a que lo guardase.

— Soy una tumba. Ahora, ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?

— Quiero saber todos y cada uno de los movimientos del agente Minhyun. Sin dejar escapar nada, ni llamadas ni conversaciones, lo quiero todo.

— ¿Sospechando de tus amigos, Soonyoung? —Se mofó el agente, ocultando su diversión bajo su fachada profesional—. No es de extrañar. Después de todo, sois delincuentes y uno nunca pierde las viejas costumbres ¿No es así?

— No es asunto tuyo por qué quiero la información, tu trabajo es limitarte a darme lo que te pido mientras yo me dejo el sueldo para pagarte —Le recriminó, controlando su nivel de frustración para no gritarle y descubrirse—. ¿Harás el trabajo o me devolverás el primer pago? También tengo la opción de contarle a Jihoon que en ocasiones tomas trabajos privados y no quieres estar en el centro de su ira.

— Tranquilo, estafador —Quería partirle la cara, pero se controló, para no darle la satisfacción de saber que sus palabras le afectaban. Odiaba cuando lo usaban contra él, porque le hacía desear poder olvidarse de todo lo que había vivido y le hacían arrepentirse de los mejores momentos que le había regalado su pasado, como las celebraciones con sus padres o la forma en la que Jihoon se emocionaba—. Lo haré. Nos reuniremos de nuevo cuando tenga todo lo que necesitas.

En cuanto supo que su conversación estaba terminado, se levantó lanzando su vaso vacío a la papelera y caminó rumbo a la oficina con las manos en los bolsillos. Le dolía contratar a un imbécil porque dudaba de sus compañeros ¿Pero qué podía hacer? No quería sembrar el pánico en su equipo sin pruebas suficientes y Minhyun le conocía tan bien que no pasaría ni dos minutos sin ser descubierto. Era práctico cuando trabajaban juntos, pero un inconveniente en situaciones como esta.

La lucha con el Dragón de Jade iba a acabar con ellos mental y físicamente, pero no había marcha atrás. Le envió un corto y discreto  _« Hecho »_  a Minghao, avisó a Seungcheol de que aún no había visto nada extraño en la academia y entró en el edificio que escondía a toda la organización, esperando tener unos minutos de soledad en su propia oficina antes de que llegasen los demás. Como era de esperar, la suerte no estaba de su parte y Minhyun, la persona que menos quería ver, estaba hablando relajadamente con Jonghyun en el sofá de la sala.

Respiró hondo antes de entrar y enfrentarse a ellos, sin reflejar cada una de sus inquietudes o la idea de que el abogado también pudiese haber participado.  _« Que empiece la función »_  pensó al saludarles como si no lo estuviese vigilando, como si no desconfiase de cada una de sus palabras.  _« Creía que éramos amigos, pero parece que no tenemos el mismo concepto de amistad »_ le recriminó en su mente, incapaz de decírselo directamente _« ¿No éramos suficientes para ti?¿Tenías que ir con la gente que mató a Aron, que casi mata a Vernon? Más te vale tener una explicación para esto, porque no volveré a esperar a que sea demasiado tarde »._ Habló con ellos sobre lo bien que iban con las sesiones, lo bien que le había sentado a Jonghyun volver a casa y el mensaje que Aron le había dejado en el contestador; pero no sentía la alegría que reflejaba en el exterior, no quería hablar con ellos, no quería dudar de todos. ¿Hasta que punto los conocía, si lo habían vuelto a engañar delante de sus narices?

En algún momento de conversación, llegó Minghao, colocándose a su lado para relajarle, para hacerle sentir mejor y poco después, apareció Vernon, más decaído que de costumbre, saludándoles en voz baja y arrastrando los pies. El único miembro de su equipo del que no podía dudar, además del hombre con el que compartía su día a día, parecía estar muerto en vida y eso le hizo olvidar los problemas que se acercaban.

— Hey, Vernon, ¿Qué te pasa? —Preguntó, queriendo animarle. Odiaba verle tan mal y no saber por qué ¿Estaría echando de menos a Aron?—. ¿Un día sin ver a tu chico y ya lo echas de menos?

Lo que fue una broma inocente, pensada para animarle, tuvo el efecto contrario. Vernon entrecerró los ojos y se abalanzó contra él, dándole un puñetazo en la mandíbula que le hizo trastabillar. Sorprendido, miró el arrebato de su amigo, sin entender nada, incapaz de reaccionar. Después de unos cuantos insultos y un par de  _« metete en tus propios asuntos, gilipollas »_ , volvió a la realidad. No iba a quedarse quieto mientras lo golpeaban física y verbalmente, no era un saco de boxeo.

— ¿Se puede saber que cojones te pasa? —Le gritó, encarándole, apretando los puños a ambos lados de su costado—. Solo quería animarte, imbécil —Enfadado, se dio la vuelta y se marchó de allí, esquivando a Mingyu y a Wonwoo que entraban en ese mismo instante. Tenía suficiente en su plato como para quedarse en un lugar donde al parecer no le querían.

— Escúchame, porque solo te lo advertiré una vez —Dijo The8, apuntando a su pecho con el dedo—. Voy a pasarlo por alto porque te ves como una mierda y supongo que tienes los cables cruzados, pero vuelve a levantarle la mano a Soonyoung y me importará muy poco que seamos amigos ¿Entendido? —La mirada en su rostro era mortal y no prometía nada bueno—. Siempre está ahí para nosotros y merece que lo respetemos, no que le ataquemos cada vez que tenemos un mal día.

En cuanto recibió una señal afirmativa de su parte, The8 se marchó detrás de Hoshi para comprobar como estaba. Sus prioridades estaban claras y prefería estar a su lado, que escuchar la excusa que le pondría por su comportamiento agresivo. Tendría que encargarse de él cuando se encontrasen a solas en el entrenamiento y darle un pequeño castigo por esto. Soonyoung ya tenía suficiente dudando de sus amigos, como para soportar las estupideces de los demás.

El resto del equipo en la sala miraron estupefactos la escena, sin entender nada de lo que habían visto. Vernon no solía reaccionar así, era extremadamente difícil que te enfadara.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —Preguntó el príncipe de la noche, mirando a todos para tratar de analizar la situación y esperando a que alguien le explicara—. ¿Vernon?

— Dejadme en paz—Espetó, marchándose sin dar respuesta alguna en dirección al gimnasio y dejando a los demás aún más boquiabiertos.

Mingyu miró a Wonwoo, preocupado, pidiéndole sin hablar que no le dejase solo. Disculpándose con los demás por marcharse, siguió a su enfurecido amigo por todos los pasillos. Desde que Seungcheol le había mandado protegerle, estaba en alerta a cada detalle sobre lo que le rodeaba. No sabía el motivo, pero no cuestionó a su jefe y, ahora, viendo el comportamiento de Vernon, tenía la impresión de que la razón por la que peligraba su vida, había conseguido alterarle lo suficiente como para que perdiera la compostura.

Esquivó a los becarios que cuchicheaban apoyados en las fotocopiadoras e ignoró los saludos de algunos agentes, demasiado concentrado en encontrarle. Al llegar al gimnasio, oyó leves sollozos que provenían del vestuario y supo, sin necesidad de verlo, que se trataba de él. Sin decirle una palabra, caminó hasta allí y se acercó a él, acariciando su espalda para que se desahogara todo lo que necesitase. No iba a exigirle respuestas, se quedaría allí, demostrándole con su presencia que podía contar con él. No le presionaría, esperaría a que estuviese preparado para hablar, aunque oírle le partiese el corazón.

— ¿Mejor? —Preguntó cuando sus hombros dejaron de temblar por el silencioso llanto.

Vernon no podía creerse que había estallado con quien menos se lo merecía, con quien siempre había estado cuidando de su espalda, quien nunca solía cuestionar sus acciones. Había golpeado a Hoshi, le había gritado y después la había tomado con los demás sin explicación alguna. Pensó que sería capaz de sobrellevar el tema de Seungkwan, pero estaba equivocado. Su traición dolía tanto que estaba enfadado y frustrado, se desquitaba con los demás porque no podía hacerlo con él y los culpaba por hablar cuando ni si quiera sabían lo que había pasado. Seguía queriendo llorar hasta quedarse sin lágrimas, pero al menos había logrado calmarse lo suficiente para poder hablar. Asintió y observó a Wonwoo, sabiendo que al menos debería contárselo a alguien que le ayudase a sobrellevar la tristeza.

— Seungkwan es parte de... —Tragó saliva, bajando la mirada a sus manos. Estaba avergonzado por haber caído en su trampa, por haber sido tan estúpido como para enamorarse del enemigo—. Es uno de ellos, es del Dragón de Jade, Wonwoo. Me ha estado utilizando, jugaba conmigo.

— ¿Estás seguro de que lo ha hecho?¿Y si él tampoco sabía quién eras? —Preguntó él, recordando las miradas que se dedicaban entre ellos o como lo dejó todo para acompañarle en un momento difícil aunque no tenía porque hacerlo. Tenía que ser un gran actor para poder fingirlo, pero no se arriesgaría a descubrirlo y ponerle en peligro por una simple corazonada.

— Ren está con ellos y me conoce ¿Cómo no iba a saberlo? —Espetó, destacando lo más obvio de la situación—. Me ha roto el corazón y que Hoshi me lo recordase, me ha hecho estallar.

— No creo que lo hiciese a propósito, si lo hubiese sabido, habría tenido más tacto. Es un charlatán, pero nunca haría nada conscientemente para hacerte daño.

— Lo sé, me he comportado como un gilipollas y ahora están enfadados conmigo —Dijo con un suspiro, pensando en lo mucho que lo había empeorado todo—. Quieren matarme, creen que soy un traidor. Me siento presionado —Confesó también, respondiendo todas las preguntas que Wonwoo se había estado haciendo. Ambas organizaciones lo perseguían por Seungkwan, unos creyendo que trabajaba para ellos y los otros... Seguía sin tener solución a eso último.

— Si hablas con ellos, te entenderán. The8 y Hoshi suelen actuar antes de pensar, saben lo que es guiarse por los sentimientos. Te perdonarán —Palmeó su hombro amistosamente y le sonrió para enfundarle ánimos—. Mientras esté vivo, no te tocarán ni un pelo de la cabeza. Eres mi misión privada a partir de ahora. Espero que no trates de escapar de tu guardaespaldas y no te saltes tus clases de defensa o dejaré que Jihoon te persiga.

— ¿Cuándo me he escaqueado de...? —Calló al ver la mirada divertida de Wonwoo—. Vale, lo he hecho más de una vez, pero nunca cuando era una situación importante —Se cruzó de brazos al ver que seguía mirándole igual—. Estoy diciendo la verdad —Golpeó su hombro sin hacerle daño, fingiendo estar indignado.

 _« Agentes Hoshi, The8, Vernon y Wonwoo, acudan a la oficina del equipo Andromeda inmediatamente »_  anunció Seungcheol por megafonía, la mejor forma de encontrarlos a todos  _« Se requiere su presencia con urgencia, no se retrasen »_. Los dos se miraron y asintieron, era hora de empezar a trabajar. Los avisos de emergencia no presagiaban nada bueno, por suerte, no eran habituales. Una misión importante requería de sus habilidades. ¿Sería sobre el Dragón de Jade?¿Tendría que enfrentarse a Seungkwan cara a cara en una batalla? Miles de dudas se arremolinaban en su mente, agobiándole. No sabía que ocurriría si tenía que luchar con él ¿Sería capaz de acabar con su vida de ser necesario?¿Podría llevarlo a la cárcel sin sentirse mal? Sacudió la cabeza, alejando los malos pensamientos y centrándose en llegar a la oficina con tiempo.

———————————

Seungcheol dejó el despacho de Jihoon tras terminar su anuncio y tomó las copias del archivo que habían conseguido con toda la información disponible sobre Joshua Hong. Lo único que decía era que no le faltaba dinero y no había ni rastro de sus posibles transacciones más allá de numerosos pagos a su sastre y en restaurantes. Había sido capaz de ocultar todos sus pasos y eso solo podía significar una cosa: el dragón de Jade le cubría las espaldas. Lo único que lo relacionaba con los crímenes era el interrogatorio de Seokmin y no podía utilizarlo ante las autoridades sin demostrar los métodos poco ortodoxos de su amigo. Esperaba la llegada de los tres hombres capturados para que firmasen su confesión y hacer un trato con ellos para que no acusaran a DK, así tendrían al joven rico en sus manos.

Le dolía la cabeza por la falta de sueño y empeoraba mientras buscaba una forma de realizar su misión, sin tener problemas con la ley. Jihoon iba a su lado, demasiado pensativo para su gusto; porque eso solo podía significar que los problemas que se avecinaban eran demasiado grandes. Estaban a punto de encarcelar al hijo del presidente y eso podría suponer el fin de su equipo o de la reputación del jefe. Quizás debería mantenerlo lejos de esta operación, para que si salía mal, pudiese quedar intacto.

Antes de poder llegar a abrir la puerta, la secretaria se presentó ante ellos y por su expresión cautelosa, sabía que no iban a recibir buenas noticias.

— El furgón con los agentes y los detenidos ha explotado. Los restos han sido enviados a nuestro equipo forense, pero no ha sobrevivido ninguno.

Jihoon no dijo nada, se dio la vuelta y se alejó hasta un rincón. En un arranque de furia, golpeó los puños contra la pared. Cuando terminó, apoyó las palmas en ella y se concentró en su respiración para relajarse. ¿Cómo habían sabido que los tenían allí?¿Cómo habían vuelto a ir por delante de ellos? Era frustrante. Se sentía impotente, corriendo hacia un callejón sin salida cuyo único resultado era la destrucción de Andromeda, los Lobos de Acera o todo la ciudad. Ahora no solo tenía que anunciar que sabían quien era un miembro del Dragón de Jade, sino que también tenía que decirles que no podían atraparle porque no tenían nada legal con lo que arremeter contra él.  _« Malditos ricos, malditas autoridades y maldita ley. Estoy hasta los cojones de todos »_

— Avisa a los familiares, coloca sus nombres en el muro de los caídos, anuncia que habrá un funeral como todo agente se merece y envía a los de limpieza para que se encarguen de este estropicio —Le ordenó sin girarse, demasiado alterado como para hacer algo más allá que tratar de respirar. Golpeó la pared una vez más, dejando salir toda su rabia.

Seungcheol le ayudó a recuperar la compostura, acariciando su espalda y diciéndole que se encargaría de todo. Por el brillo en su mirada, supo que no le iba a gustar lo que tenían entre manos y que tendría que quedar al margen. Había contratado a un equipo poco ortodoxo para que se hiciese cargo de las misiones más difíciles o que debían llevarse a cabo por encima de la ley.

— Está en tus manos, confio en ti —Le susurró, antes de alejarse de la pared y besarle.

— Vamos, explicaremos todo y luego te irás para que pueda encargarme de todo. Si pasa algo, no sabías nada. Estamos solos en esto ¿Entendido?

Jihoon asintió, sabiendo que no habría otro remedio y confiando en su equipo. Antes de poder entrar, escucharon a Hoshi hablar:  _« No te preocupes, Vernon, está bien. No tienes tanta fuerza y me has dado una excusa perfecta para que The8 me mime »._  ¿Qué había pasado?¿Los dejaba solos unos minutos y se pegaban?  _« Si tan poco te duele, no necesitas que te cuide »_  bromeó The8.  _« No, no, duele mucho, seguro que me ha roto la mandíbula »_  empezó a quejarse, ganándose la risa de los demás. _« Eres idiota, no necesitas nada para que te de cariño »_  susurró el hacker con la voz menos fuerte. Incapaces de detener su curiosidad y necesitando no perder el tiempo para su nueva misión, entraron. El silencio fue inmediato, todas las miradas sobre ellos.

Jihoon abrió los ojos ante la marca en la cara de Soonyoung. Prefirió no preguntar, no quería saberlo. Si descubría que se habían peleado por una tontería, querría encargarse de ellos personalmente. Había descubierto por las malas, que para proteger su salud, era mejor dejarles campar a sus anchas.

— Buenos días, chicos. Tenemos una nueva misión que solo vosotros podéis llevar a cabo —Anunció, dirigiéndose directamente a la parte frontal y ocupando el lugar que acostumbraba, cerca de Seungcheol. Se sintió mejor cuando apoyó la mano sobre su hombro, permitiéndose tener la ayuda de alguien más y no cargar solo con el peso del mundo. Respiró hondo por última vez y miró a sus amigos. Le utilizaban de guía y sus emociones podían afectarle negativamente, les hacía perder la esperanza y las misiones se veían perjudicadas, peligrando sus vidas. Debía ser el jefe que necesitaban —. Seokmin nos ha informado de que Wonwoo y Mingyu tuvieron una noche ajetreada y encontraron a tres hombres del Dragón de Jade tratando de entrar en la casa que comparte con Vernon y Minhyun —Omitió el hecho de que estaban allí para asesinar al ladrón, no era necesario añadirle más presión. Con saber que su propio sistema quería matarlo, era suficiente—. Consiguieron detener la amenaza a tiempo y se los entregaron a DK que descubrió quien los envió y por tanto el nombre de un miembro de la organización —Entregó una copia a cada miembro del equipo Andromeda, sin pasar por alto el ceño fruncido de Hoshi al mirar a Minhyun pensando que nadie le estaba prestando atención. Más tarde trataría de averiguar si habían tenido algún problema que pudiese perjudicar al resto del equipo—. Joshua Hong, hijo del presidente y un multimillonario mimado que ha permanecido fuera del radar gracias a su imagen de niño bueno, envió a los sicarios que lo entregaron como miembro del Dragón de Jade —Se detuvo, tenía que esperar a que asimilaran que estaban hablando de un pez gordo inalcanzable que solo les traería problemas legales—. Los métodos usados por DK, como ya sabéis, no pueden utilizarse para preparar una orden de detención o poder interrogarle sin que su padre nos cierre el chiringuito por acusar a su "querido" e "inocente" hijo —Puso los ojos en blanco al terminar de pronunciar esos buenos adjetivos que no se merecía—. Mandé a dos agentes para que los recogiesen y poder interrogarlos legalmente, pero no lograron llegar al edificio antes de que el furgón donde iban explotara.

— ¿Algún superviviente? —Preguntó Wonwoo, apoyándose contra la pared y cruzando los brazos—. Vimos a alguien esa noche y coincide con las fotos —Confirmó, sintiendo deseos de ir a buscarle.

— Ninguno, están llevando los restos al equipo forense para que puedan analizarlos. Nuestra oportunidad de ir a por Joshua ha volado y con ella, hemos perdido a dos buenos agentes —Dijo con pesar. Aunque el equipo Andromeda era su favorito, su familia, apreciaba a todos y cada una de las personas que trabajaban para él. Cada muerte le dolía y se aseguraba de recordarlos con el respeto que se merecían por su dedicación—. No tenemos nada para acusarle y no hay medios legales con los que pasar por esto, porque aunque lo hayáis visto en la escena, vuestra opinión no servirá ante el presidente.

— Si no podemos hacer nada, ¿Por qué nos estás contando esto? —Se quejó Minhyun, disimulando lo tranquilo que se había quedado al saber que nadie le había incriminado en todo esto.

— Ha dicho que no hay medios legales, no que no se pueda hacer nada —Una sonrisa ladina se dibujó en el rostro de Seungcheol mientras intervenía. Había llegado la parte más importante, la razón por la que necesitaba su ingenio y su falta de fe en la ley. El fin, justificará los medios si con ellos lograban salvar la ciudad de un mal mayor—. Jihoon, ¿Nos vemos después? —El jefe asintió, dejando entre ver su sonrisa una vez más. Su equipo se haría cargo y él podía estar en paz—. Y Jonghyun, será mejor que tu también estes fuera.

— Adiós chicos, pase lo que pase, no quiero saberlo —Se marchó junto al abogado, dejándoles con la boca abierta y Seungcheol aprovechó el momento.

—Seamos sinceros ¿Desde cuándo os ha preocupado hacer las cosas de forma legal? —Tamborileó los dedos sobre la mesa, impaciente. Estaba listo para volver al campo y conseguir una ventaja sobre su peor pesadilla—. Es vuestra oportunidad para demostrar lo buenos que sois. Mingyu, quiero un perfil detallado, consigue todo lo que necesites. The8, búscale, entra en sus cuentas y haz una lista de sus ubicaciones preferidas. Soonyoung, Vernon y Wonwoo encontrad todo lo necesario para no pillarnos las manos con el niño rico —Se levantó, apoyando las manos sobre la mesa y mirándoles fijamente—. No importa si entráis en su casa, le robáis el coche o si llamáis a Seokmin para que le torture hasta que hable. Quiero algo que demuestre que es el criminal que sus esbirros decían que era y su padre no pueda seguir creyendo en él ¿Entendido?

— Vamos a ver si me he enterado, capi ¿Quieres que hagamos lo que siempre nos recrimina Jihoon y no habrá represalias?¿No habrá suspensiones, ni trabajos de oficina, ni tiempo extra en el calabozo? —Cuestionó Hoshi.

Observó, a su líder asentir y la felicidad le llenó por completo. Iba a poder disfrutar de sus habilidades y nadie le estaría regañando por acabar en el calabozo o no preocuparse por la ley a la hora de hacer una misión. ¿Estaba soñando, había llegado al paraíso o Jihoon se había vuelto loco de repente? Se levantó de su silla muy serio y se acercó hasta colocarle la mano en la frente a Seungcheol, comprobando su temperatura y asegurándose de que no era un delirio. Luego se volvió a los demás y con una mano en el pecho, habló solemnemente.

— Chicos, descartada la fiebre, he llegado a la conclusión de que se ha vuelto loco. Hemos perdido al capitán.

— Kwon Soonyoung, deja de decir tonterías y disfruta del momento —Negó con la cabeza, tratando de esconder la risa. No iba a darle la satisfacción de verlo divertirse con el chiste o no pararía—. Si las cosas salen mal, asumiré toda la responsabilidad. Jihoon y Jonghyun tendrán que permanecer en la ignorancia —Dijo cuando recuperó la seriedad, mirando a cada uno de sus chicos—. ¿Aceptáis esta misión?

— No vamos a negarnos a hacer lo que siempre hacemos y menos cuando tenemos permiso —Contestó Mingyu con una amplia sonrisa—. ¿Qué decís chicos?¿Causamos algunos problemas?

Los gritos de alegría y los silbidos se hicieron oír por toda la sala como si en vez de invitarles a una misión en la que podrían perderlo todo por culpa de las consecuencias ante la sede central de la organización, les estuviesen dando pases VIP para la fiesta del siglo. No tenían remedio, desde Seungcheol hasta Wonwoo, todos eran adictos a la adrenalina y el trabajo. Para ellos, poder usar cada uno de sus trucos, era un gran proyecto y lo demás les daba igual. El único que no disfrutaba de la felicidad grupal, era Minhyun quien sabía que tendría que lidiar con Jeonghan cuando se enterase.

———————————

Minghao miró el mensaje por cuarta vez para asegurarse de que estaba leyendo correctamente:  _« Joshua ha sido descubierto. Van a ir a por él »_. Minhyun no podría mentir sobre algo así sin tener problemas con Jeonghan; pero, ¿Cómo habían dado con su nombre?¿Cómo habían logrado saber que era uno de los miembros del Dragón de Jade?

Soonyoung husmeaba en su academia, Vernon sabía quién era Seungkwan, tenían el nombre de Joshua y Ren tenía que esconderse de ellos. Estaban rodeados, solo necesitaría dar un paso en falso y rebelaría su identidad al mundo. El asesino del dragón, el ángel de la muerte y el asesino de Jade estaban yendo un paso por detrás del equipo Andromeda por primera vez en años. Si no comenzaba a allanar el camino, serían destruidos antes de conseguir su oportunidad de ser libres de nuevo. Tenía que comenzar su plan para conseguir la caída del Dragón de Jade y la salvación de sus dos amigos antes de que fuese demasiado tarde o siguiesen en el bando equivocado en mitad del fuego cruzado. No le importaba si Joshua perdía, sabía que era imposible sacarlo de esta vida porque a diferencia de ellos, a él le encantaba. Tendría que sacrificar a su amigo para su propio beneficio, pero merecería la pena.  _« Mantenme informado de cada movimiento »_  envió como respuesta  _« No avises a Jeonghan, me encargaré antes de darle el disgusto »_.

— ¿Qué estás tramando? —Preguntó Ren, apoyando el hombro contra la pared y cruzándose de brazos. Se perdió durante unos segundos, observando lo bien que le sentaba su ropa, tan bien escogida como siempre—. Tienes esa mirada peligrosa que conduce a los problemas.

— Se como vamos a hablar con Andromeda —Se acercó hasta él, mirándole directamente a los ojos y ensanchando su sonrisa. Si todo salía como tenía en mente, sería tan divertido que no podía ocultar su emoción—. Ha llegado la hora.

Atrapándolo por el cuello de su camisa de flores, lo besó con fuerza. Tendría que dejar una vez más su charla sobre no volver a caer en su juego, estaba demasiado emocionado como para frenar. Se separó para conseguir un poco de aire y comprobando que Seungkwan no estaba cerca para escucharles o que Jeonghan estuviese espiándoles como cada vez que desconfiaba de sus "juguetes", lo llevó a la habitación.

Prefería ser precavido antes que acabar castigado, porque lo que hacían era considerado traición y no estaba bien visto en la organización. Incluso cuando su padre era el líder de la organización y él no era más que un niño con miedo a la soledad, todos le temían. El hombre que formó la mayor mafia de la ciudad era un peón comparado con su hijo, el rey, un líder nato con una crueldad implacable.

Dejando a un lado sus temores, se sentó en la cama y palmeó el colchón a su lado para que Ren le acompañase.

— Me habías emocionado, pensaba que podríamos disfrutar un poco —Suspiró decepcionado mientras se sentaba.

— ¿Quién ha dicho que no lo haremos cuando acabemos? —Le guiñó un ojo antes de comenzar a contarle su plan—. Saben que Joshua trabaja para Jeonghan y vamos a aprovecharnos, le entregaremos a los leones. Demostraremos que estamos de su lado y conseguiremos nuestro trato.

— ¿Qué tienes en mente? —Preguntó Ren, atraído por la posibilidad de escapar de una vida que le habían impuesto y en la que no quería seguir—. ¿Entregamos a nuestro amigo y nosotros nos salvamos?¿Cómo?¿nos entregamos con un lazo rojo? Y ¿Cuál va a ser ese trato?

— Es por un bien mayor. Tú y yo sabemos que no puede ser salvado, le encanta todo esto ¿Por qué no aprovechamos la situación? —Colocó las manos sobre los hombros de Ren para enfrentarlo, para que viese lo fiel que era a la causa. Aunque él cayera en el proceso, mantendría intactas a las personas que le importaba—. No importa cual será, improvisaremos — « No sabrás nada hasta que sea demasiado tarde y no puedas caer conmigo » confesó en su mente, mientras le mentía.

Pasó las siguientes horas hablándole del plan, organizando sus posiciones y preparándose para la recta final. Acordaron horas de reunión, lejos de los oídos y ojos curiosos y prepararon la salida de Seungkwan de su casa. Retiraron el armario para dejar al descubierto un trozo en la pared y comenzaron a colocar las pistas que necesitaban para conducirles a su trampa, para dirigir el espectáculos que les daría una nueva oportunidad. Unas horas después, tras sucumbir a la excitación que un operativo producía y acabar entre las sábanas revueltas, Ren se vistió y fue en busca de Seungkwan. No había salido de su habitación desde que Vernon había roto con él y a penas les dirigía la palabra. Sin embargo, no tenía tiempo para respetar sus ansias de soledad.

— Vístete, prepara tu maleta y ven con nosotros. Vamos a quedarnos en la casa de campo de Joshua, tenemos órdenes de protegerlo ahora que los de Andromeda saben dónde está —Ordenó, golpeando la puerta para llamar su atención. La misión "caer en la boca del lobo" había comenzado.  _« Por favor, permítenos salir ilesos de esto. No dejes que ellos y nosotros sigamos sufriendo »_ suplicó, rezando a nadie en particular.

———————————

La entrada de Seokmin a las oficinas de los Lobos de Acero solía ser un hecho excepcional que no se daba salvo que el operativo asignado lo requiriese. Verle caminar por los pasillos en dirección a la sala del equipo Andromeda no auguraba nada bueno. Los supersticiosos de la organización creían que su presencia era la señal de que alguien había muerto, un caso estaba sin resolver o la situación a la que se enfrentaban era irresoluble sin ayuda externa. El anuncio de la muerte de dos agentes justo antes de verle, solo lo corroboraba y teniendo en cuenta que la última vez que apareció, Vernon acabó en el hospital, la teorías se creaban a su alrededor.

Al igual que con el resto del equipo, los rumores sobre DK eran muy diversos. Se hablaba desde que fue agente encubierto en Rusia durante mucho tiempo, hasta que está huyendo por cometer una serie de asesinatos y por eso se ocultaba en su cafetería. Solo colaboraba con la unidad "criminal", como la denominaban, y eso le colocaba justo en medio de la diana de los cotilleos. Mientras andaba, podía escucharles hablando de como fue capaz de arrancarle la cabeza a cuatro miembros de MI6 sin pestañear o de como navegó durante un año en una piragua para salir del radar de un mafioso por rechazar a sus hijas. Le divertía saber lo que pensaban de él, podían llegar a ser muy originales y le hacía sentir más valiente de lo que era en realidad. Fue saludando a todos y cada uno con una de sus sonrisas, invitándoles a pasar por el DK's para un buen descanso y descubriendo nuevas leyendas sobre él, su presencia en las oficinas y su ayuda a los miembros de Andromeda.

Abrió la puerta que daba a la sala y cerró tras él, acallando los cuchicheos y evitando que los oídos curiosos escuchasen lo que traían entre manos. Entregándoles unos cafés recién hechos cortesía de Chan y una bandeja de pasteles de su nueva receta, dio por concluidos los saludos y se apoderó de un lado del sofá, robándole a Minhyun una carpeta con la ficha del objetivo. Seungcheol negó con la cabeza, dándole por perdido y comió uno de los dulces antes de alabar a su buen amigo por su maestría.

— Eres brillante, el mejor de todos los pasteleros y consagraré mi vida a ti si sigues preparándome desayunos así. Sin embargo, no creas que tendrás privilegios en la misión por saber usar tus manos ¿Entendido? —Le apuntó con lo que le quedaba de pastel provocando las risas del resto de su equipo.  _« Un punto para mi »_  dijo al sentir como la tensa atmósfera se desvanecía. Seguía existiendo la presión por tener que enfrentarse a una misión sin respaldo contra una figura tan importante como el hijo del alcalde, pero al menos había conseguido aliviarles—. Silencio, por favor, prestadme un poco de atención.

La pizarra había sido vaciada una vez más, preparada para el nuevo operativo. En el centro colocó la foto que habían conseguido en internet de Joshua, la de Ren que había recuperado de sus archivos a un lado y la de Seungkwan que había obtenido gracias a Vernon en el otro. Ignoró las exclamaciones de sorpresa a su alrededor antes de dibujar un infinito representando al asesino del dragón y un interrogante por encima de ellos para señalar al desconocido líder. Estaban cada vez más cerca de encontrarlos a todos.

Al girarse vio como Vernon apretaba los puños con la mirada hacia el suelo mientras que los demás trataban de no hacer contacto con él. Cualquier palabra de consuelo no sería bienvenida y preferían mantenerse serios hasta terminar con la explicación. Hoshi comprendió por qué había reaccionado tan mal y dejó de importarle el golpe ante la culpa por haber sacado un tema doloroso para su amigo. Seokmin, por otro lado, permanecía en silencio al ver las fotos de las personas a los que había dejado entrar en su cafetería. Sabía que no debería sentirse mal, que no había sabido hasta el momento que le servía café a asesinos, pero no podía evitarlo. Habían estado alrededor de Chan, lo habían acompañado a casa y habían quedado con él a solas. ¿Y si su vida peligraba? Si le tocaban algún pelo de su cabeza, lo pagarían muy caro.

— Choi Minki, conocido como el asesino de Jade o Ren. Su modus operandi consiste en espiar a sus víctimas a una prudente distancia y llegado el momento, dispararles con una flecha directa en el corazón. Las puntas están fabricadas con Jade y recubiertas de un letal veneno que mata al instante. El resto de información ya lo sabéis. Fue visto por última vez en  _El Laberinto_ , su paradero actual es desconocido —Dijo mientras señalaba la foto. Estaba haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol para hablar de él sin que el resentimiento y el dolor por la traición se reflejaran en su voz—. Boo Seungkwan, también nombrado como el ángel de la muerte —Le lanzó una mirada a Vernon para asegurarse de que podría continuar hablando sin alterarle. Le dio un asentimiento como única respuesta y luego se sentó al lado de DK, preparándose mentalmente para saber más sobre el lado oscuro que nunca deseó conocer—. Su modus operandi consiste en disparar a sus víctimas en la cabeza, un golpe limpio que acaba con ellas al instante. Las balas usadas están hechas con un material muy potente y ligero, rápido y eficaz, capaz de albergar un poco de veneno con el que termina el trabajo en caso de fallar el tiro. Según los informes recibidos, es llamado cuando tienen que acabar con un problema. Un asesino a sueldo que respalda cada movimiento del líder de la organización. La última vez fue visto en  _Ad Libitum_  —Una mirada a Soonyoung y fue suficiente para recordarle que debía mantener silencio sobre su misión particular, aunque ya supiese la razón tras ella—. Joshua Hong ha pasado demasiado desapercibido como para ser el asesino del dragón o el gran jefe. Se desconoce su modus operandi o su posición. Según su perfil psicológico, se trata de un rico mimado, demasiado influenciable para estar al mando. Nada en su forma de vida o su comportamiento demuestran algo más allá de ser un buen niño que obedece a su padre. Es posible que lo estén utilizando por su dinero. La última vez que fue visto, estaba saliendo de su casa y fue atrapado por unos paparazzi. Tanto Seungkwan como Joshua han estado frecuentando juntos el DK's y como ya sabéis, él estaba saliendo con Vernon. Es posible que fuese para conseguir información, al igual que sospechamos que el hijo del presidente ha estado relacionándose en una cafetería de "simples mortales" para descubrir algo sobre nosotros.

— ¿Por eso has roto con él? —Preguntó The8 girándose hacia él—. Ahora entiendo tu arrebato, pero la próxima vez habla con nosotros antes de ir dando puñetazos.

— Scoups y Jihoon querían que lo mantuviese en secreto para no causar problemas —Miró a su líder pidiéndole permiso para contarlo todo y continuó hablando al recibirlo— Los altos mandos de la organización quieren mi cabeza, piensan que soy un traidor. Además, el dragón de Jade también me quiere muerto.

El hacker lo observó en silencio durante unos segundos, antes de decidir que era imposible desconfiar de él y darle un abrazo en nombre de su apoyo. No quería arriesgarse con ninguno, pero Vernon era demasiado bueno como para cometer una traición. Además, era tan mal mentiroso que lo pillaban siempre. Por muy amigos que fuesen, si había más de un traidor lo descubriría. Sin embargo, era placentero saber que podía confiar en alguien más. Irían a por Minhyun primero, no podía permitir que nadie más los destruyese, y si resultaba producto de su paranoia, buscaría al traidor en otra persona.

— Contéstame a esto —Preguntó Soonyoung, tan serio que parecía imposible—. ¿Lo eres?

— NO, CLARO QUE NO —Gritó, levantándose de golpe y negando rápidamente con la cabeza—. Me cortaría las manos antes de traicionaros. Os juro que no sabía quien era hasta ayer e inmediatamente corté la relación —Los miró uno a uno, esperando ver algo de la confianza que solían tenerle. Estaba asustado. Lo último que necesitaba era tener a su equipo contra él—. ¿Me creéis cuando digo que no lo soy?

— Claro que sí —Contestó Wonwoo sin dudarlo y DK lo respaldó. Mingyu le sonrió para tranquilizarle, The8 volvió a abrazarle y Minhyun apoyó su manos sobre el hombro. Hoshi se acercó a él y se arrodilló en el suelo frente a él, asintiendo. Solo había querido probarle para que no quedase ninguna duda.

Antes de que Vernon pudiera darle las gracias a todos y refugiarse en sus amigos para recomponer los pedazos de su corazón, los teléfonos de todos fueron sonando uno a uno. Seungcheol fue el primero en leerlo, incapaz de creerse lo que le habían enviado:  _« Error. Vernon no es el traidor. Vigilad vuestras espaldas »_. Furioso, lanzó el teléfono contra la pared más cercana. Alguien quería sembrar la duda en su equipo.

— Quiero que rastrees al que ha enviado esta mierda, The8, y lo quiero ahora —Ordenó al hacker, que corrió hacia la sala de ordenadores más cercana para comenzar a trabajar—. Soonyoung, haz una orden de registro falsa para la casa de Seungkwan. Vernon y Wonwoo, vais a seguir los movimientos de Joshua desde que se levanta hasta que se acuesta para saber dónde tenemos que mirar. Seokmin y Mingyu, quiero saber cuántas propiedades tiene a su nombre y al de su padre. Averiguad como podemos entrar y el recuento de sus guardias. También quiero los teléfonos pinchados. Minhyun, arregla tus malditos problemas de una vez y consigue el permiso. Necesito a todos trabajando —Dicho esto último, se marchó dando un portazo. Tenía que ver a Jihoon, tenía que hablarle sobre el mensaje y las dudas que tenía. Habían hackeado su ordenador y no le extrañaría que hubiese un traidor entre ellos. No tenía personas suficientes para trabajar sin contar con su equipo, solo podía rezar por encontrar al culpable rápido. ¿Sería Hoshi y por eso cuestionó a Vernon?¿The8?¿Mingyu?¿Wonwoo?¿Jonghyun?¿Minhyun? La duda ya había sido sembrada y no sabía en quién confiar. ¿Qué iba a ser de ellos si eran incapaces de confiar en los demás?

———————————

Baekho limpió cualquier huella que hubiese podido dejar al mandar el mensaje. Sin pruebas no había culpable y sin rastro no había posibilidad de ser encontrado. Si iba a trabajar mano a mano con el equipo de Seungcheol, debía encargarse de que supiesen que estaban siendo vigilados. Para Jeonghan, si le descubría, solo estaba tratando de quebrarlos desde dentro; pero la verdad es que quería protegerlos del daño que Minhyun podría ocasionar. De esta forma, la información dejaría de entrar en el Dragón de Jade y no podría ser usada en su contra. Un mensaje de advertencia no sería suficiente y debería reunir pruebas suficientes. Cuando las tuviese, se las enviaría a una de las personas que más respeto se merecían dentro de la organización: The8. El pequeño hacker había sido capaz de darse cuenta de que algo estaba ocurriendo y junto con Hoshi habían comenzado a movilizarse, por no hablar de lo difícil que le había resultado pasar a través de la seguridad que había puesto. Cuando todo acabase, si llegaba a tener esa oportunidad, le pediría ese increíble código que vio imposible de traspasar.

— Ren, soy yo —Habló al manos libres en cuanto cogió el teléfono—. He limpiado tu habitación, nadie podrá decir que ha estado ocupada hasta hace unas horas.

— ¿Horas? Prácticamente me había mandado a la tuya, no era muy difícil que pareciese un cuarto de invitados —Bromeó Ren, más feliz de lo que había estado desde que tuvo que volver con ellos. Aliviado, Baekho supo que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Podía correr el riesgo si significaba oírle así—. Espero que acabemos con esto pronto, voy a echar de menos dormir contigo —No había ninguna connotación sexual en sus palabras, solo era un comentario inocente lanzado como si fuese lo más usual del mundo.

— Voy a desenmascarar a Minhyun —Soltó, tratando de evitar una conversación seria para la que no estaba preparado. Si Ren notó el brusco cambio de tema, no lo demostró y Baekho se golpeó mentalmente por ser tan idiota. Tampoco estaba pidiendo una declaración, con un  _« ya dormiremos juntos de nuevo »_  sería suficiente; pero no, tenía que quedarse callado por culpa del miedo.  _« No me puedo creer que siga preocupándome por lo que siente por Jihoon y esperando a que diga que no puede haber nada entre nosotros »_  pensó, afligido  _« Me estoy volviendo blando »_ —. Conseguiré algunas pruebas y las enviaré. Es mejor que sepan con quien están jugando antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

— Buena idea, no quiero que les vuelvan a hacer daño —De pronto se hizo el silencio a ambos lados del teléfono. Lo único que podían escuchar era el sonido de sus respiraciones—. Baekho, tienes que saber que...

— Tengo que ir a ver a Joshua —Cortó rápidamente, poniéndose en pie. Era un cobarde, pero no estaba preparado ¿Y si solo estaba siendo amable con él por no poder estar con quien realmente quería?—. Te llamo cuando sepa algo más —Colgó sin darle tiempo a despedirse y salió de su habitación apresuradamente, huyendo. No sabía que era peor, oírle decir que lo suyo no era posible y solo era un poco de diversión para cuando se sentía solo o que quería estar con él. Lo primero acabaría con lo que quedaba de su corazón y lo segundo haría más duro su marcha.

El cartel de "cerrado" en la puerta de la academia le recordó que pronto sería permanente. Lo único estable de su vida desaparecería por completo. _« Es por una buena causa »_ se dijo mientras se alejaba de allí  _« Por ellos, es solo por ellos »_. Tendría que pasar un tiempo apartado, moverse desde las sombras para conseguir la confianza del equipo Andromeda y quitar cualquier obstáculo que se ponga en su camino.

¿Quién le iba a decir que trataría de salvar a sus enemigos? Su mundo comenzó a cambiar en el momento en que Ren y Seungkwan se convirtieron en lo más importante de su vida. Las mentiras a su alrededor habían ido cayendo hasta el punto de querer ir en contra del hombre al que le debía lealtad. No debía engañarse. Jeonghan no le había dado, no tenía por qué seguirle. Había estado manteniendo su mente débil, aprovechándose del dolor que encontrarse solo en el mundo le ocasionaba y del arrepentimiento por haber acabado con tantas vidas. Le hizo creer que estaba a salvo y que lo necesitaba para avanzar. Era su forma de conseguir que hicieses lo que deseabas, cualquier cosa que pidiese por difícil o dura que fuese. Ren y Seungkwan eran los únicos que realmente le habían aportado un futuro, una familia. Solo a ellos les debía lealtad. Por eso dejó a Vernon con vida, mintió a Jeonghan sobre la foto que mantenía Ren en la cartera y ocultó la reciente relación de Seungkwan. Caminando hacia el punto de encuentro donde había quedado con Joshua, admitió la verdadera razón por la que había tomado la decisión de traicionar al Dragón de Jade: estaba cansado de ser el malo, de añadir más culpa sobre sus hombros y de tener que mentirles a todos para mantener a sus seres queridos a salvo.

— Joshua —Saludó mientras se acercaba al chico que le esperaba en la puerta del centro comercial—. ¿Han llegado a tu casa sanos y salvos? —Preguntó, aunque ya conocía la respuesta.

— Lo han hecho, pero quería verte por otra razón ¿Sabías que Seungkwan estaba saliendo con alguien de Andromeda?

— ¿Quién? —Entrecerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos, cuestionándole. Fingir no saber sobre el tema era su mejor baza. Pensar en que pronto entregaría a Joshua para salvar a los demás, le hacía difícil continuar con la conversación; pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Estaba siendo entrenado para ser el líder si a Jeonghan le pasaba a algo. Pensaba y se movía igual que él, era su pequeña copia particular. La única diferencia era la amistad que sentía por él. Sería capaz de venderlos sin dudar, pero él seguía apreciándolo.

— Vernon, el niñato impertinente que no deja tranquilo el dinero de los demás —Confirmó Joshua, esperando algún tipo de reacción. Quería probar sus habilidades, saber si sus sospechas eran ciertas y estaba saliéndose del camino. Si Jeonghan se enteraba, estaría muy decepcionado y él lo disfrutaría—. Ha estado usando a Seungkwan —Fingió, tan bien como siempre, que se preocupaba por la situación y no había ningún fin egoísta tras su mentira. Una vez más, no podía permitirse perder lo que era suyo y no dejaría que le arrebatasen a su único amigo—. No voy a permitir que continue así. Es demasiado valioso como para que le hagan daño —El desprecio con el que habló, heló la sangre de Baekho y confirmó que no podrían darle una segunda oportunidad. No la querría—. Mandé a tres de los chicos, pero fueron atrapados y Jeonghan acabó ocupándose de ellos. Quiero que te encargues de él, por Seungkwan y por nuestro propósito de terminar con todo Andromeda.

— Lo mataré con una condición —Sonrió maliciosamente mientras se acercaba su rostro al de Joshua para que le prestara mucha atención—. No quiero que le digas ni una palabra a nadie hasta que me encargue del problema, ni a Seungkwan ni a Jeonghan.

— No lo haré — Al menos no le hablaría claramente sobre lo que ocurría, solo dejaría que las dudas creciesen en su cabeza y provocasen su ira. Era encantador cuando perdía el control y dejaba atrás esa sonrisa tan despreciable. Le encantaba traspasar sus barreras y descubrir la verdad sobre él—. Me vuelvo a casa para ocuparme de Seungkwan y mantenerlo contento—Dijo antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse de allí, seguido por guardias cargados de bolsas de tiendas en las que Baekho nunca sería capaz de comprar.

Baekho observó como se iba, rezando para que no metiese la pata y acabase confesándoselo todo a Jeonghan. No confiaba en Joshua para guardar el secreto si su líder le pedía que hablase. Era su perro faldero favorito y tan influenciable como era, se dejaba persuadir por sus encantos. Tendría que fingir que hacía su trabajo antes de que buscase a alguien más para que se hiciese cargo. Enfadado con Vernon o no, Seungkwan no le perdonaría nunca si permitía que lo asesinasen. Después de asegurarse, tanto como podía, de que estaba al mando, fue a buscar a Minhyun para conseguir alguna prueba que lo incriminara sin que desconfiasen de la fuente.

— BAEKHO —Lo llamaron a voces desde alguna parte del concurrido centro comercial—. ESPERA, ESPERA, BAEKHO.

— ¡Chan! —Exclamó, contento de verle correr hacia él—. ¿No deberías estar en el trabajo?

— La cafetería está cerrada y quería conseguir un par de cosas que necesitaba para empezar las clases —Le escondió la verdad, demasiado avergonzado para confesarle que había ido a buscar ropa con la que impresionar a Seokmin—. ¿Quieres acompañarme o estás muy ocupado?

— Para ti siempre estoy libre, vamos. La academia está cerrada y me estoy muriendo de aburrimiento.

— Te invitaría a un café, pero odio el que hacen aquí ¿Te puedes creer que le añaden aditivos artificiales? No tienen ni idea de cómo se hace el buen café y me irr... —Dejó de hablar de golpe antes de mirar al frente y agitar la mano, sonriéndole a quienes había llamado su atención—. Hey ¿Qué hacéis por aquí? —Saludó a los chicos mientras se acercaban hasta ellos.

— Estábamos mirando un juego nuevo que acaba de salir, pero es más caro de lo que pensábamos —Improvisó Wonwoo, ocultando su enfado por haber perdido a su objetivo. Vernon y él tendrían que hacer trabajo extra para volver a encontrarle y eso solo empeoraba su paciencia. ¿Quién en su sano juicio compraba tanta ropa?—. Oh —Murmuró al darse cuenta de que el dueño de Ad Libitum estaba con el camarero—. No sabía que os conocíais.

— Desde hace mucho tiempo —Aclaró él, dándole la mano. No necesitaba presentación, sabía sus nombres, sus costumbres y lo que de verdad estaban haciendo allí—. Baekho, un placer.

— Wonwoo y este de aquí es Vernon, encantado. Nos gustaría quedarnos, pero tenemos que volver al trabajo antes de que se den cuenta que nos hemos escapado por ocio.

— Nos veremos por ahí, supongo —Se despidió el asesino del dragón con la esperanza de que fuese muy pronto.

———————————

Minhyun se sentó frente al escritorio de Jonghyun, viendo como trabajaba. Le gustaba prestar atención a cada detalle: sus manos moviéndose con rapidez por el teclado, la seriedad de su rostro mientras se concentraba, los pequeños golpes impacientes de sus dedos sobre la mesa cuando el ordenador no quería cooperar con él, su ceño fruncido cuando veía problemas... Podía permanecer durante horas observándole, maravillándose con su voz al hablar con otros abogados o sus gritos cuando se peleaba con alguien por no ceder a lo que necesitaba. Suspiró, pensando en los pros y contras de pedirle una cita. Aron había muerto recientemente y tratar de acercarse se sentía mal. Era demasiado pronto. Por otra parte estaba el problema del Dragón de Jade ¿Cómo podía estar a su lado mientras los traicionaba? No había forma de salir, Jeonghan nunca lo dejaría y aún así...

— ¿No te aburres? —Preguntó Jonghyun, alzando las cejas. ¿Cuándo se había acercado tanto? Un momento antes estaba sentado a su escritorio y en un segundo se había colocado frente a él, mirándole muy cerca de su rostro—. Aunque parece gustarte las vistas, pareces abatido ¿Seguro que estás bien?

— Lo estoy —Dijo con tanta efusividad que perdía credibilidad. ¿Qué iba a decirle, qué no sabía a quién creer?—. Solo pensaba en que ya tenemos tres nombres, debería ser más fácil —Tragó saliva al ver sus labios y dejó de escuchar lo que le estaba diciendo. Podrían llamarle insensible por estar pensando en besar a un amigo cuando estaba a punto de traicionarlos y su novio estaba muerto, pero no podía evitarlo. Había pasado muchas horas a su lado y había descubierto su verdadero ser.

— ¿Me estás escuchando?

— ¿Qué?

—No, no lo estás haciendo. Decía que... —Las palabras no llegaron a escapar de sus labios antes de que Minhyun tirase de su chaqueta para acercarle más y besarle. No sabía si era por la sorpresa, porque hacía tiempo que no lo hacía o porque de verdad quería, pero se descubrió correspondiéndole hasta que el aire comenzó a faltarles y tuvo que separarse—. ¿Por qué has hecho eso? —Preguntó, mirándole fijamente. Sentimientos contradictorios lo embargaban. Quería salir de allí para evitar el enfrentamiento. Por un lado se sentía culpable, era como si hubiese traicionado a Aron, y por otro solo quería volver a hacerlo.

— No lo sé, me moví por impulso. Yo... lo siento.

Antes de que Jonghyun pudiese evitarlo, Minhyun salió, cerrando con un portazo. Aturdido, tratando de procesar lo que había ocurrido, permaneció mirando la puerta como si así conseguiría que volviera y todo continuase como siempre. Recordó las palabras de Aron, las últimas que le dedicó y que mantenía en el contestador:  _« Ojalá encuentres a alguien que te haga feliz pronto y puedas dejarme atrás »_. Golpeó el escritorio con el puño, maldiciendo. No podía, simplemente no podía dejarle atrás aún. Necesitaba su recuerdo, necesitaba sentir que no estaba perdiéndolo del todo. Estaba tan confuso, no sabía donde empezaba el agradecimiento por todo el apoyo que Minhyun le había dado y donde comenzaban los sentimientos reales. Había estado todo el tiempo a su lado mientras lo necesitaba, era lógico que estuviese confundiéndose. A quién iba a engañar, necesitaba tiempo, pero sabía que llegaría a estar con él, que los sentimientos que empezaban a formarse crecerían con el tiempo.

—Mierda... —Murmuró antes de salir por la puerta para buscarle. Tenía que preguntarle por qué le había besado y si decía que quería algo con él, le aseguraría que todo estaba bien y que solo debían ir despacio. Tenía una oportunidad de avanzar, de volver a encontrar la felicidad que se había ido con Aron. Volvió a recordar el mensaje que le dejó, preocupándose por él hasta el último momento y sonrió:  _« Enamórate sin remordimientos porque es lo que más deseo »_.

Lo encontró, minutos después, hablando por teléfono en el aparcamiento. Iba a acercarse para que notase su presencia cuando captó el nombre de su interlocutor: Ren. Se llevó la mano al pecho, sintiendo como su corazón bombeaba con rapidez y su respiración estaba alterándose. No podía ser. Era imposible. Apoyó la espalda en la pared, escondido de su vista y listo para escuchar algo que le indicase que no era lo que creía, que conocía a otra persona con el mismo nombre, que él no estaba tratando de hacerles daño...

— ¿Por qué eres así conmigo, Ren? Tú fuiste el primero en traicionarlos, no te preocupaste por ellos en aquel entonces ¿Por qué me echas en cara que me haya unido a vosotros? —Sintió como el aire se volvía pesado y el mundo se tambaleaba a sus pies. Había bajado hasta allí para darle su confianza, para que tuviesen una oportunidad y se había encontrado con la verdad. Un amante muerte y otro convertido en traidor ¿Qué podía ser peor?—. YO NO MATÉ A JOSHUA, ÉL APRETÓ EL GATILLO. Me descubrió, había que silenciarlo y lo mejor era dejar que lo matase —Jadeó, abriendo los ojos de golpe. Su cuerpo temblaba por el miedo, la ira y el dolor. Había estado allí, Minhyun había visto como lo asesinaban y no lo había impedido—. Estoy de vuestra parte ¿Qué queríais que hiciese? YA SÉ QUE ERA MI AMIGO. LO SÉ. ¿Sabes lo duro que es ver a Jonghyun todos los días y pensar que no evité que Aron muriese? Joder, vete a la mierda.

Incapaz de controlarse, sintiendo como las lágrimas se derramaban por sus mejillas, salió de su escondite. Impotente, se las limpió. No quería que viese como le había afectado ¿Qué importaba ya? Traicionado, usado, dolido... Los sentimientos negativos lo devoraban, amenazando con dejarlo vacío, una simple cáscara de lo que un día fue.

— ¿Sueles besar a la gente a la que traicionas? —Preguntó, escupiendo las palabras con odio—. ¿O te sentías demasiado culpable por no haber hecho nada por salvar a Aron que querías recompensarlo conmigo?

— Jonghyun... —Susurró Minhyun, sorprendido—. Espera... —Estiró la mano para acariciarle el brazo y el se retiró.

—No me toques. Eres tan culpable como el que apretó el gatillo. Me das asco —Apretó los puños a ambos lados de su costado, evitando saltar sobre él y borrarle la expresión de lástima de su rostro—. ESTÁ MUERTO POR TU CULPA. JOSHUA ESTÁ MUERTO PORQUE TU NOS TRAICIONASTE —Las lágrimas se volvieron, incontrolables.

—Jonghyun...

—Mátame o vete lejos, porque no voy a callarme. Hijo de puta, me hiciste creer que te importaba. Iba a darte una oportunidad, maldita sea, quería una cita contigo...

Minhyun se dio la vuelta, sabiendo que no había vuelta atrás y huyó del aparcamiento como el cobarde que era, como el día en el que Jeonghan disparó a Aron. Tenía que hacer algo para redimirse, para arreglar todo el mal que había hecho. Aunque no volviesen a perdonarle, no podía seguir viviendo mientras los traicionaba.


	27. Libertad

Seokmin observó, a través de la ventanilla del coche, el almacén donde la banda se reunía. No se atrevía a bajarse del coche y enfrentarse a su castigo. Pero... ¿Qué otra opción le quedaba? Quería terminar el instituto sin complicaciones, graduarse con sus amigos y vivir sin tener miedo de todo lo que le rodea. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil poner fin a su vida en la banda? Perdió su derecho a elegir libremente sin consecuencias en cuanto entró y ahora tenía que entregar una parte de si mismo para escapar.

La banda sonora de Psicosis comenzó a resonar por todo el coche, sobresaltándole. ¿En qué momento pensó que era buena idea ponerla como tono de llamada? Miró la foto de Jihoon que aparecía en su teléfono, anunciando su llamada y sonrió con tristeza al colgar. No podía hablar con él y mentirle. Si moría tras el castigo, si no podía salir de allí, quería que el último recuerdo fuese la tarde de películas que habían tenido todos juntos. Se marcharía, pero no los dejaría atrás con una triste llamada. Se merecían una despedida mucho mejor.  _« Vamos, es la hora. Lo haces por ti, por tu libertad, por ser mejor persona. Jihoon y Jun estarán orgullosas de ti después de esto »_ se dijo a si mismo para convencerse a salir de allí  _« Eres increíblemente fuerte y puedes superarlo. No vas a morir. Vas a volver con ellos »_. Apretó con fuerza las manos en sus muslos mientras el móvil comenzaba a sonar con la banda sonora de Tiburón y la foto de Jun aparecía en la pantalla. ¿Se habían puesto de acuerdo para turnarse y bombardearle con llamadas? Repasó la última semana para ver si había dado alguna pista sobre sus intenciones que justificase su repentina preocupación. Nunca llamaban y mucho menos insistían tanto, ¿Lo sabrían?¿Estarían tratando de persuadirle para que no pase por esto?

—No tienes por qué hacerlo, tiene que haber otras formas de salir, chico.

—No las hay —Dijo, alzando la vista para ver al hombre que había descubierto sus intenciones desde que se había subido.

No podía retrasarlo más, tenía que pasar por esto si quería conseguir su ansiada libertad y dejar de dañar a personas inocentes. Con un suspiro, le dio el dinero al taxista que le miró con lástima. Todo el mundo sabía a quién pertenecía el almacén y nadie en su sano juicio llamaría a un taxi para llegar allí por ocio, por lo que no era difícil asociarle con la banda. Sin embargo, escapaba de su conocimiento cómo había descubierto lo que planeaba hacer.

—Tienes la misma mirada que mi hijo el día que se fue —Suspiró, contestando a la pregunta que se estaba haciendo—. Suerte, chico. ¿Quieres que espere por ti?

Negó con la cabeza, no tenía ninguna certeza de que fuese a sobrevivir y no quería que nadie esperase por él sin garantías. Bajó del taxi con otro suspiro y entró en el almacén pensando que quizás no volvería a salir de allí. Mientras se dirigía a anunciar su retirada y recibir su castigo para demostrar que era suficientemente fuerte como para estar fuera, recordó cada una de las palabras que le habían dedicado Jihoon, Seungcheol y Jun desde que los conoció:  _« Has nacido para hacer grandes cosas y esos malditos gilipollas me van a comer los huevos como sigan haciéndote creer que no »_ ,  _« Eres mejor que esto, Seokmin. No serías mi amigo si no pensase que tienes un gran corazón »_ ,  _« Todo tiene una salida, no te tortures pensando que naciste para esto. Tienes toda una vida por delante para que aprendas que tienes mil cualidades »_.

Horas más tarde, bien entrada la noche, Lee Seokmin llamaba a la puerta de Jihoon. Completamente destrozado y teniendo dificultad para respirar con cada movimiento que realizaba, se dejó caer sobre él en cuanto abrió la puerta. A penas escuchó sus maldiciones mientras lo llevaba hasta su habitación.

— Soy libre —Susurró tan suavemente que Jihoon de no haber estado pendiente, no habría podido escucharlo—. Y sigo vivo.

Cerró los ojos lentamente, olvidándose del dolor y disfrutando del descanso. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, las pesadillas no llegaron. 


	28. Capítulo 15

Joshua se despertó aquella mañana sabiendo que tendría que hacer algo más si quería que el juego de ajedrez que había creado con el equipo Andromeda y su propia organización, terminase con un jaque mate. Baekho había prometido encargarse, pero no se fiaba de él y su recién descubierta debilidad. Deseaba poner fin a una vida y cuando quería algo, tenía que cumplirlo y no le importaba los medios que utilizaran para ello. Salió de la cama con cuidado, dejando a Seungkwan plácidamente dormido y a Ren que no había llegado a su habitación después de la fiesta de anoche. Con los ojos cerrados y relajados, parecían inofensivos; pero sabía que cuanto más tiempo les dejase con vida, más se extendería la plaga que destruiría a Jeonghan. Por eso, aunque se habían vuelto impredecibles, los mantenía a su lado y esperaba pacientemente el momento en el que las ovejas se convirtiesen en el depredador y la serpiente, en la presa. Besó sus mejillas y se marchó de allí, preparado para su siguiente movimiento.

Silbando feliz, entró en su limusina y le dio la dirección a su chofer. Primero iría a hablar con su padre y trabajaría a su lado como el gran futuro líder que era. Después buscaría a su contacto para saber cómo iba desarrollándose todo y cuánto tiempo faltaba para que sus metas se cumpliesen, derribando a la serpiente y al gran león de una sola jugada. Cuando su padre perdiese la lealtad de su pueblo, él estaría presente, colocándose la corona y demostrando que tenía más aspiraciones de las que él llegó a tener.

— Señor, nos están siguiendo —Anunció el chofer. 

Joshua abrió la ventanilla y encendió un cigarrillo con toda la calma que sentía. Wonwoo y Vernon creían que estaban disimulando sus movimientos, pero llevaba jugando con ellos desde el primer segundo. Expulsó el humo tras una larga calada y usando el espejo retrovisor, tomó nota de la matrícula. Iba a encargarse por fin de sus perseguidores, se había cansado de darles esquinazo y dejar que le siguiesen por toda la ciudad. 

— Gira por la siguiente calle, esquívalos entrando en el parking y dame otra caja —Exigió, después de lanzar la colilla a la carretera y comprobar que se había quedado sin tabaco. Dadas las órdenes, subió la separación de la parte delantera y apagó los micrófonos para no ser oído. El conductor de la limusina era de los pocos que sabían cómo era realmente, pero no por ello iba a dejarle conocer sus planes.

Buscó en su teléfono, contacto por contacto, hasta que dio con el hombre que buscaba. Le dio las indicaciones pertinentes y la matrícula. Lo vería estallar como los fuegos artificiales de la noche de San Juan. Sin coche y sin agentes, se acabó el ser seguido. Le dio ordenes especiales de dañar a quien hiciese falta con tal de conseguir completar lo que le había pedido y le obligó a dejar pistas que les condujesen al Dragón de Jade. Hansol Vernon Chwe iba exhalar su último aliento ese mismo día y con suerte sería durante su cita para comer. Nadie podría señalarle mientras estuviese disfrutando de la compañía de un alto funcionario que respondería por él.

— Jeonghan, querido ¿Tienes planes para esta noche? —Preguntó por teléfono mientras encendía un cigarrillo de la caja que el chófer le había dado. Escuchó pacientemente a su némesis mientras se recostaba en el asiento y daba una calada—. ¿A caso necesito una excusa para estar contigo? Adoras tenerme en tu cama —Cerró los ojos, reprimiendo la risa sarcástica que amenazaba con salir de sus labios al escucharle hablar de alguien más—. Puedes seguir aprovechándote de Minhyun, querido, pero te fallará igual que todos. Soy el único que realmente te soporta —Expulsó el humo, despacio, dejándole amenazarle hasta que tuvo suficiente—. Te esperaré en nuestra habitación a las diez y no lleves mucha ropa, ángel.

Terminó la llamada con satisfacción y se concentró en fumar mientras el conductor despistaba a esos espías de baja alcurnia que se creían más listos que él. Con los ojos abiertos, se permitió soñar un futuro donde las estrellas brillarían cada vez que él lo ordenase y cada bache en su camino hubiese desaparecido. Solo quería devolverle a Jeonghan el dolor que le había ocasionado, cada herida, cada mirada de desdén, cada palabra de desprecio… Al fin y al cabo, seguía siendo ese niño asustadizo que se refugiaba tras los pasos de su padre y lloraba buscando la atención de alguien más. Sonrió al recordar la primera vez que lo vio, sentado en un banco del parque mientras su niñera se olvidaba de él para hablar con su amante. Estaba jugando con las muñecas y cuando le preguntó qué hacía, su respuesta fue sencilla: dominar el mundo. Se encariñó con él al instante. Tiempo después, cuando la adolescencia llegó, la amistad se convirtió en amor y, pronto, cuando la madurez les alcanzó, ese bonito sentimiento dio paso a un profundo odio.

Lo que no sabía Joshua es que había cometido un error y Baekho había oído todo a través del micrófono que Ren había introducido en la limusina. Hizo todo lo posible por evitar el desastre, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue enviar uno de los mensajes más importantes de su vida y rezar para que se fiase de su advertencia. No fue a causa de que si morían, su plan fallaría. Tampoco fue por Ren o Seungkwan. Le avisó porque sintió que era lo correcto y quiso hacer algo bueno por si mismo. _«Corre. La bomba va estallar »_. 

Escondido en uno de los callejones del edificio de en frente, con el corazón latiendo desbocado por el miedo de no haber hecho suficiente, observó a la gente que se arremolinaba alrededor de las oficinas de los Lobos de Acero. Los bomberos llegaban para realizar su trabajo y las ambulancias se colocaban en posición por si había heridos. Podría haberlo detenido, pero no había llegado lo suficientemente rápido y por su fracaso, quizás moría quien menos lo merecía. Envió un rápido mensaje a Ren, informándole de la bomba que acababa de estallar y la posibilidad de que alguno de sus amigos no hubiese salido a tiempo. No podría soportar una muerte más sobre sus hombros, no cuando se trataba de alguien que podría salvarles. Lo último que vio antes de marcharse de allí fue a Wonwoo gritando a los bomberos mientras Vernon y Hoshi lo mantenían en su sitio para que no volviese a entrar dentro. 

———————————

Wonwoo sentía que estaba en medio de una pesadilla. Las sirenas de los bomberos, el humo que había alcanzado la planta baja, las voces a su alrededor, las personas que corrían de un lado al otro, las manos sobre su hombro… Nada parecía real. Lo que le rodeaba había dejado de tener sentido y a penas reconocía quién le hablaba. Una y otra vez repasaba la mañana para entender lo que había pasado. 

Cuando habían perdido a Joshua, condujeron hasta la oficina y dejaron el coche de Mingyu en la seguridad del parking. Había tenido que dejar su moto atrás para que le arreglasen un problema con los frenos y no existía una opción mejor que pedírselo prestado. Justo después de informar de lo que habían descubierto sobre su rutina hasta ahora, llegaron The8 y Soonyoung con el rostro deformado por la ira y le entregaron a Scoups un sobre lleno de fotos, archivos de audio y vídeos. Antes de que pudiesen revisarlos, Jonghyun entró tan decaído como cuando Aron acababa de morir y anunció el primer golpe del día: Minhyun les había estado traicionando y no impidió que matasen al abogado cuando estuvo presente. El hacker lo confirmó explicando que había traído pruebas que lo demostraban y nadie fue capaz de hablar algo más sobre el tema. 

En algún momento, volvieron a trabajar, a ocupar su mente para no pensar en la pérdida de otro amigo. Estaban destrozados, pero no podían permitirse bajar la guardia o perder más tiempo. The8 desactivó los permisos del, ahora declarado, ex-agente y Wonwoo ayudó a Vernon a investigar su escritorio por si había algún dato que les ayudara contra el Dragón de Jade. Seokmin y Mingyu entregaron una lista con las propiedades de Joshua que habían encontrado, tanto las registradas como las que no lo estaban, y se marcharon para investigarlas por separado. El primero fue directo a la moto que había aparcado cerca del DK’s y el segundo, al parking para recoger su coche. 

Minutos después, se oyó una explosión y las alarmas comenzaron a sonar. Los monitores indicaban la mejor vía de escape y el foco del problema: el parking. Después de ahí, todo se volvió confuso. Lo arrastraron por las salidas de emergencia mientras que él se repetía una y otra vez que a Mingyu le había dado tiempo a salir, que pronto los llamaría para preguntar qué había ocurrido y volvería con ellos para comprobar que estaban bien. 

— No han encontrado a nadie en el parking —Oyó a Jihoon como si hablase desde el final de un túnel, como un eco que resonaba en su mente—. Los bomberos siguen buscando por el edificio, no será seguro hasta que comprueben que no quedan más bombas. Lo bueno es que solo ha afectado esa zona y el humo de la planta baja puede ser controlado con facilidad. 

— ¿No se sabe nada de Mingyu? —Preguntó Hoshi sin dejar de sostenerle. Tenía la certeza de que caería al suelo en cuanto lo dejasen solo, sus piernas no aguantarían su peso y cederían.

— ¿Qué? —Exclamó Jihoon, todas sus alarmas encendiéndose. Lo había contado para asegurarse que estaban todos y había asumido que si faltaban tres era porque estaban fuera.

— Mingyu estaba bajando al parking. Los sensores han anunciado que ningún coche había salido. Mingyu no llegó a irse antes de que estallara y si no está con nosotros…

Hubo un momento de caos en el que Jihoon comenzó a gritarles a los bomberos que no podían salir de allí hasta que no encontrasen a quien faltaba. Wonwoo ya había estado haciendo eso, solo paró porque se había quedado sin voz y la situación empezaba a superarle. Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Hoshi y permaneció allí, esperando un milagro, incapaz de derramar una sola lágrima. Vernon acarició su espalda, un triste intento de consolarle. ¿Cómo podía confortar a alguien que no sabía que había pasado con una de las personas más importantes de su vida? 

La voz de su consciencia le decía que había sido culpa suya, estaba siendo amenazado de muerte y esa bomba podía haber estado dirigida a él. Se sentía impotente. Sin nada con lo que aliviar a Wonwoo y sin forma de entrar para encontrarlo por si mismo ¿Qué podía hacer? Seungcheol estaba a cargo de hablar con lo bomberos y tranquilizar a Jihoon antes de que amenazase con arrancarles la cabeza. The8 se había apartado para hablar con Seokmin y asegurarse de que estaba bien, le pidió que mirase cada paso que daba y se mantuviese a salvo. Con la posibilidad de que Mingyu había muerto y la confirmación de la traición de Minhyun, necesitaba que todos estuviesen bien. También avisó a Chan de que estaban bien y le contó resumidamente lo que había pasado, omitiendo la situación de su amigo. No quería preocuparle más de lo debido, suficientemente mal estaban los demás como para añadir a otra persona asustada a la lista.

— The8 —Llamó Soonyoung a voces para captar su atención—. Están sacando a alguien.

Contuvo la respiración mientras observaba a los bomberos saliendo por la puerta con alguien en brazos. Desde allí no era capaz de identificarlo o saber si estaba vivo. Volvió a coger aire cuando vio que era Mingyu a quien dejaban en la camilla de la ambulancia. El peligro aún no había pasado, aunque lo habían sacado vivo, nada garantizaba que no estuviese grave. Apretó la mano de Hoshi con fuerza, reconfortándose con su tacto y observó como Wonwoo los dejaba atrás para irse con ellos. Las siguientes horas serían cruciales.

———————————

Corrió por las calles esquivando a cualquiera que se cruzase en su camino, acortando por los callejones menos concurridos y cambiando de una acera a otra sin prestarle atención al semáforo. Ignoró al chico que le acompañaba, tratando de mantener su ritmo y no perderle de vista. Solo había una cosa en mente: _« Mingyu »_. 

El mensaje que le anunció la explosión y le avisó de que su amigo podía estar muerto había sido un duro golpe. Estuvo hablando con cada contacto que tenía en el hospital, gente discreta que le ayudaba con lo que necesitaba sin pedirle nada a cambio, hasta que le dijeron que estaba siendo trasladado al hospital central y aunque no habían hecho un control de daños todavía, seguía estable. No había dudado ni un segundo, le dio a Seungkwan la primera excusa que encontró y dejó que Baekho lo acompañase a pesar de que los dos sabían que era una mala idea. ¿Qué pasaba si les descubrían antes de tiempo?¿Qué sería de ellos si su plan fracasaba por dejarse llevar? Negó con la cabeza, alejando sus preocupaciones y acelerando el paso para llegar más rápido. Necesitaba saber desesperadamente cómo estaba y la gravedad de las heridas. El teléfono seguía sonando insistentemente en su bolsillo, pero no se molestó en cogerlo. Minhyun había estado llamándole una y otra vez, ni le importaba el motivo ni iba a ser él quien le dijese que estaba perdiendo a su gente por un estúpido ataque de celos. 

— Tranquilo, Ren, por favor —Le pidió Baekho cuando alcanzaron la puerta—. Ya hemos llegado, vamos a preguntar dónde está e iremos a buscarlo ¿De acuerdo?

— ¿Crees que estará bien? —Sus ojos se encontraron, la tristeza reflejada en los de uno y la culpa en los de otro. Conocía demasiado bien como funcionaba la mente de Baekho, podía ir gritando a los cuatro vientos que le importaba una mierda el mundo; pero sabía que seguía cargando la culpa de cada cosa que hacía. Acarició su mejilla antes de apoyar la frente contra la suya—. Has hecho lo que has podido, no cargues con algo que hizo Joshua. No es justo.

— Estará bien —Contestó con los ojos cerrados, ignorando lo que había dicho. De nuevo, la conversación se volvía demasiado peligrosa para seguir con ella. No quería saber hasta que punto conocía lo que pensaba—. Vamos, tenemos que enterarnos y salir de aquí antes de que alguien pueda reconocerte. 

Suspiró, reuniendo el valor que necesitaba para entrar en el hospital y preguntar por Mingyu. Caminó por los pasillos vigilando cada rincón para no cruzarse con algún miembro de Andromeda o, lo que era peor, del Dragón de Jade. Después de entrar en los vestuarios y ponerse el uniforme de los enfermeros, interceptaron el primer carro de comida que encontraron para llegar sin dificultad hasta el pasillo en el que se encontraba. Mientras avanzaban con la cabeza agachada para que los policías en la puerta no pudiesen identificarlo, pudo diferenciar las distintas voces en el interior de la habitación.

— Estoy bien, en serio. Solo necesito un poco más de oxígeno —Hubo una pausa para llevarse a la boca lo que le habían dado para respirar hasta que expulsase todo el humo—. Lo ha dicho el médico, las heridas se ven más aparatosas de lo que son y —Otra nueva pausa antes de poder continuar—. el tobillo se curará en cuanto descanse. Tranquilizaros y sacadme de aquí, estoy suficientemente bien para —De nuevo volvió el silencio, interrumpido por las lentas respiraciones que tomaba—. volver a casa. Odio esto —Se quejó.

— Atravesaste una maldita puerta de cristal con el cuerpo y estuviste inhalando humo durante una hora, no sabíamos dónde estabas o si habías muerto ¿De verdad pretendes que nos tranquilicemos? —Espetó The8, se oí más cansado que de costumbre y el temblor de su voz demostraba cuanto miedo había pasado. La incertidumbre de no saber dónde estaba y ver como la llevaban en la ambulancia habían hecho mella en él, en su paciencia y en su coraje.

— Mira, Mingyu, no me vaciles o de la hostia te pongo los pulmones de mochila —Le gritó Jihoon, tan alterado como el hacker. Pensar en perder, una vez más, a un miembro de su mejor equipo había sido una pesadilla y la idea de que fuese parte de su familia, había jugado con sus nervios—. Nos has dado un susto y no vamos a firmarte el alta hasta que el médico diga que te has recuperado. ¿Sobrevives a una explosión y quieres que te dejemos ir como si nada? Criar hijos para esto…

— Pero Jihoon, de verdad que estoy bien —Hubo una nueva pausa, más larga que las anteriores. Esta vez no solo necesitaba oxígeno si no que quería serenarse, tanta preocupación lo abrumaba y estaba a punto de rogarles que lo dejasen solo. Sin embargo, sus ganas de salir del hospital se lo impedían. Como tuviese que aguantar más tiempo allí, se tiraría por la ventana—. Os lo he dicho. Recibí un mensaje alertándome de lo que estaba pasando y diciéndome que corriese antes de abrir la puerta del garaje. Me puso a cubierto y si no hubiese tropezado contra la puerta, habría salido por mi propio pie —De nuevo, dejó de hablar durante un instante—. Quien sea que me escribió, me salvó. Estoy en deuda con él. Ahora, firmad el dichoso papel y dejad que me vaya de aquí. 

— NO —Gritaron Jihoon y The8 a la vez.

—Wonwoo diles que estoy…. ¿Wonwoo?

De repente, la habitación se sumió en completo silencio. Las quejas y recriminaciones de los más temperamentales del grupo habían cesado. Las profundas respiraciones de Mingyu se detuvieron. Soonyoung, Seungcheol, Vernon, Seokmin y Chan pararon de comentar de fondo. Lo único que llegaba hasta ellos era el leve rumor de las lágrimas. Tras un  _« os dejaremos solos »_ , la puerta se abrió para dejar salir a todo el mundo. Era el momento de darles privacidad, de dejar que el príncipe de la noche, el hombre que controlaba cada una de sus emociones para que el mundo no las usara en su contra, pudiese expresar lo aterrorizado que había estado. Ren y Baekho continuaron su camino por el pasillo, saludándoles como cualquier empleado haría y al pasar al siguiente pasillo, abandonaron el carrito a su suerte para marcharse de allí. Ya habían descubierto lo que necesitaban y permanecer más tiempo solo los ponía en peligro. 

Una vez escondidos en el callejón más cercano al hospital, tiró de la chaqueta de Baekho y lo besó, lento y sin la impaciencia que solía caracterizarles. Solo quería dejar salir su miedo por lo que podía haberle pasado a Mingyu y expresarle lo mucho que le agradecía que lo salvase. Puso todo lo que sentía en aquel beso, acariciando sus labios con suavidad y tratando de quitarle cualquier duda sobre lo que podían tener entre los dos. 

—Estás convirtiéndote en un héroe —Susurró contra sus labios.

Hubiese vuelto a besarle si el teléfono no hubiese comenzado a sonar otra vez. Lo cogió, furioso por haber sido interrumpido y por el bombardeo de llamadas que había recibido de Minhyun. Respondió con un simple _« ¿Qué quieres ya, traidor? »_ , esperando recibir cualquier respuesta inútil o más quejas sobre que él no había hecho nada malo. No estaba preparado para escuchar los sollozos al otro lado de la línea. Traidor o no, culpable o no, seguía siendo una parte importante en su vida y no podía dejarle así. Las peores situaciones aparecieron en su mente ¿Le habría castigado Jeonghan por algo?

— Te necesito —Susurró Minhyun con voz quebrada cuando fue capaz de controlarse lo suficiente—. Duele, Ren, duele mucho.

— No te muevas de donde estés, Minhyun, voy a ir a por ti. Aguanta.

———————————

Mingyu observó las lágrimas que descendían incontrolables por las mejillas de Wonwoo mientras le sostenía la mano y le acariciaba con el dedo tan despacio como podía. Se sentía impotente por necesitar todavía el oxígeno y no poder abrazarle como quería. ¿Cuándo le había visto desmoronarse de esa forma? Ni si quiera cuando murió Aron, mostró su dolor tan explícitamente. Se limitó a participar en carreras y ponerse en riesgo, pero sin dejarlo salir. Habían prometido que dejarían las máscaras cuando estuviesen juntos, pero no era alguien que expresase sus emociones de una forma tan visible. 

— Lo siento —Se disculpó aunque no había hecho nada malo, solo dejar salir lo que estaba sintiendo. Se limpió las lágrimas como pudo y pestañeó, tratando de evitar volver a empezar de nuevo—. Ya sabes que no suelo llorar, pero… —Maldijo, mientras apoyaba los codos sobre la cama del hospital y escondía la cara en sus manos, dejando que los sollozos volviesen—. Casi mueres y no sabía que hacer, no me dejaban buscarte y —Dio explicaciones, incapaz de quedarse quieto, aunque sabía que era difícil entenderle—. Nunca pensé que podría querer a alguien de esa forma, pero lo hago y pensé que… —Se detuvo, levantando su cabeza y retirando la vista avergonzado, al darse cuenta de que acababa de confesarle lo que sentía—. No tienes que… Yo solo… Olvida lo que…

— Cállate, Jeon Wonwoo, antes de que me arrepienta —Avisó logrando que volviese a mirarlo, desapareciendo la expresión triste que había estado llevando desde que había entrado en la habitación y siendo sustituida por la confusión—. También te quiero y me gustaría ver hasta donde llega nuestra relación. Me niego a esperar tanto como Minghao y Soonyoung o, peor aún, Seungcheol y Jihoon —Dejó el aparato sobre la cama y colocando una mano bajo su barbilla, le levantó la cabeza para poder inclinarse y darle un beso muy corto, pero que consiguió hacerle olvidar donde estaban—. Nuestra vida es demasiado peligrosa, como para desperdiciarla 

— Entonces eso significa que…

Mingyu no contestó, volvió a besarle, esta vez durante más tiempo, hasta que necesitó respirar de nuevo. Limpió las lágrimas con delicadeza, lo mejor que pudo y besó sus mejillas como si con ese pequeño roce pudiese eliminar todo el miedo que había pasado. Solo había pulsado el botón para abrir su coche, pero tenía el presentimiento de que algo iba mal. Cuando llegó el mensaje, no dudo de su veracidad y corrió. Atravesó la ventana, pero se alejó de la explosión lo suficiente para no sufrir a penas daño. Su temor había durado muy poco, porque en cuanto cayó, se desmayó y no despertó hasta encontrarse en el hospital. Wonwoo, por el contrario, había sido muy consciente de todo lo que ocurría y pensar que no volvería a ver esos ojos en los que tanto le gustaba perderse, que tanto le decían, le había generado una desesperación que ni si quiera el alivio de encontrarle había podido calmarla. Lo entendía. Si hubiese estado en su lugar, habría querido romper algo por no poder entrar él mismo a buscarle y el temor a perderle no habría desaparecido ni después de saber que estaba bien. Por esa razón y a pesar de no querer quedarse más tiempo, dijo lo único que podría ayudarle.

— Me quedaré hasta que el médico me diga que puedo irme ¿Vale?

— No tienes que hacerlo, si no quieres. Sé que no te gustan los hospit…

— Me quedaré, pero si dice que tengo que pasar la noche, no te dará tiempo a alcanzarme antes de que me vaya —Le cortó, sabiendo que si seguía escuchándole, no esperaría, se marcharía en ese mismo instante. 

Cansado, apoyó la cabeza sobre la almohada, agradeciendo que la cama hubiese sido levantada. Wonwoo le dio un ligero apretón para infundirle fuerzas, aunque sabía que no serviría de mucho. « Gracias » marcó con los labios, demasiado cansado para seguir hablando. De pronto, los párpados le pesaban y el sueño le llevaba lejos de allí. Quería seguir hablando con él, que le contase cualquier cosa y poder oír su voz; pero Morfeo era más fuerte y acabó quedándose completamente dormido. 

— Descansa —Murmuró el príncipe de la noche antes de besar sus nudillos, sin soltarle —. Estaré aquí cuando despiertes.

— Los demás se han ido a ver los daños ¿Se ha dormido ya? —Preguntó The8, entrando en la habitación y sentándose en la silla que había a su lado—. Estaba planteándome drogarle para que dejara de insistir —Suspiró, frotándose los ojos cansados.

— ¿Muchas horas frente al ordenador? 

— Ni te lo imaginas. Hoy está siendo un día muy largo. Primero confirmamos los de Minhyun y luego Mingyu… Está guerra va acabar matándonos —Su voz sonaba demasiado triste, algo poco usual en él, siempre tratando de esconder lo que consideraba sus debilidades: los sentimientos—. No me mires así, no soy de piedra —Se incorporó, dejando su espalda recta contra el respaldo y le observó con tanta seriedad que supo lo que iba a ocurrir. La historia nunca contada por el hacker iba a salir a la luz—. Durante años, me enseñaron que mostrar lo que sentía podría ser peligroso, pero me resistí a aprenderlo. Mi padre… —Se cayó, dejando la mirada perdida en algún punto de la pared desconchada—. No era un buen hombre, trabajaba con la mafia y quería criarme para que siguiese sus pasos. Cuando vio que era un caso perdido, pasó a ignorarme. Me daba igual, porque podía ser quien quisiese, no le necesitaba —Sonrió con amargura, recordando aquellos días en los que pudo disfrutar de un poco de libertar—. Era increíblemente listo, pero solo me permitió avanzar un curso, no quería que supiesen que su hijo no sabía cómo ser fuerte y prefería encerrarse en su habitación. Las cosas se pusieron feas cuando descubrió lo que podía hacer con el ordenador y que estaba desperdiciando mi talento con Soonyoung y sus ideas.

Hizo comillas con los dedos. Unirse a su actual pareja en sus estafas, fue la mejor decisión que había tomado nunca. No solo porque consiguió un amigo o por la adrenalina que generaba, sino por la familia que le regaló. Los padres de Hoshi solían aconsejarle y decirle lo orgullosos que estaban, lo llevaban de viaje y le hacían comidas increíbles cómo si fuese otro hijo más. Cuando estaba triste, podía hablar con ellos y cuando necesitaba un abrazo, se lo daban sin preguntar. Eran y seguían siendo la única familia que importaba. Le aceptaron antes de que se hicieran buenos amigos y mucho antes de que acabasen en una relación. Nunca le hicieron sentir menos que Soonyoung o como si fuese solo el pesado yerno al que tenían que aguantar en las fiestas. 

— Me amenazó con hacerle daño si no trabajaba para él y los suyos. Cada fin de semana, iba con sus amigos para hacer lo que quisiesen. Recibí más golpes de los que podía soportar durante esos años, pero volvería a pasar por todo si eso significa conocer a Soonyoung y enamorarme de nuevo —Se pasó la mano por el pelo en un acto nervioso, no queriendo revivir ese infierno o el silencio al que le sometió su padre, mirando hacia otro lado cuando se sobrepasaban—. Fue entonces cuando aprendí que si parecía débil ante los demás, podrían destruirme. Debía ser fuerte, no confiar en nadie y abrirme camino por mi mismo —Sonrió, recordando la satisfacción que había sentido cuando puso fin a su dolor—. Descubrí que planeaba empezar con la trata de personas, trayendo niñas de los orfanatos chinos que ofrecer a los clientes de la mafia, y hasta ahí llegó mi paciencia. Siempre le tuve miedo, no me di cuenta de que era más fuerte que él —Wonwoo le escuchaba con paciencia, sin juzgar sus actos aunque podía deducir cual iba a ser el desenlace—. Lo maté y no me arrepiento. Sooyoung me ayudó sin pedir explicaciones, confiando en mi incondicionalmente. Cuando se lo conté, no dudó sobre mis razones. Borré todos los datos que había sobre mi o que me relacionase con la mafia. Nos marchamos y me convertí en The8 para el mundo. Solo le permití a él saber quien fui o que me llamase por mi nombre real, pero no sabe nada de lo que hice para mantenerle a salvo.

— Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer, lo único que podías hacer —Apoyó la mano en su hombro, apretándolo con cariño. El reconocimiento apareció en sus miradas y entre ellos surgió un lazo especial, sabiendo que podrían dejar de fingir no tener debilidades cuando estuviesen juntos—. No eres débil por dejar ver tus sentimientos, no dejes que te quiten eso incluso cuando tus fantasmas estén muertos

— Te estoy contando esto porque ha sido un día muy duro y porque siento que necesito hablarlo con alguien, dejar que la carga siga siendo solo mia. Me contestes tu historia y lo que sufriste, ahora has oído la mía. Ahora sé que no es un signo de debilidad, que puedo llorar si lo necesito y que puedo amar todo lo que quiera; pero, es difícil perder las viejas costumbres. Estoy mejorando ¿No? —Wonwoo sonrió, enternecido, y asintió—. Solo me arrepiento de haber tardado tanto en estar con Soonyoung y de seguir siendo tan duro cuando estamos fuera de casa, salvo en los momentos más difíciles. Quiero cambiarlo, de verdad, pero sigo temiendo que puedan usarlo en mi contra, que pueda sufrir por mi culpa. Lo peor es que no sirve de nada, porque ellos ya lo saben. Primero Ren, luego Minhyun… Aron ha muerto y Mingyu casi lo hace ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendremos que seguir sufriendo?

— No puedo responderte a eso, solo que tenemos que permitirnos ser nosotros mismos. Es lo único que nos queda. Si les permitimos que sigan quitándonos cosas, estaremos dejándoles vencer, a nuestro pasado, al Dragón de Jade y a todo aquel que quiera doblegarnos.

— Eres un buen hombre, Wonwoo, Mingyu tiene suerte.

— Y Soonyoung la tiene contigo, The8, has recorrido un largo camino y eso solo te ha hecho más fuerte.

— Xu Minghao —La confesión dolió menos de lo que había esperado, pero su amigo tenía razón. Era hora de que dejase de permitirles que le arrebatasen cosas que le hacían ser quien era, empezando con recuperar su identidad—. Es mi nombre —Explicó al ver la confusión es su rostro—. Llámame Minghao, en cuanto tenga la oportunidad, dejaré el Xu atrás y me convertiré en un Kwon —Lo soltó con tranquilidad, esperando la reacción que sabía que tendría. Había tomado la decisión hace tiempo, pero no se había atrevido a dar el paso y lo único que había hecho era mirar joyerías para encontrarle un anillo.

— Espera, espera… ¿Estás tratando de decirme que vas a casarte?¿Cuándo?¿Cómo? —Wonwoo parecía emocionado, incluso sonreía sin su inquebrantable máscara de piedra.

— Todavía no se lo he pedido, así que cállate. No encuentro nada para hacerlo y cuando se me ocurre, me da miedo y lo dejo; pero después de tantos años, ha llegado la hora.

— Voy a hacer de ayudarte mi misión privada, vas a tener la mejor pedida que se ha visto nunca. Vamos a llamarlo “Operación Agaporni” —Minghao se quedó mirándole y no pudo evitar reírse. Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados después de llorar, además, habían pasado de tener una conversación seria a hablar sobre anillos. Para cualquiera que los mirase desde fuera, la situación era extremadamente extraña.

— No somos agapornis, podemos separarnos —El hacker le golpeó la mano—. Si empiezas a ponerte tonto, te dejaré fuera de esto ¿Entendido?

Se quedaron en un cómodo silencio, observando a Mingyu dormir y preguntándose cuánto tiempo les quedaba antes de que la tormenta se desatase. Ahora que Minhyun había sido descubierto, tenían que acelerar sus planes y atrapar a Joshua antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. No entraría nadie más a su equipo hasta que consiguiesen vencer al Dragón de Jade, no iban a impedir que volviesen a colocarse por delante de ellos. Ahora más que nunca, Wonwoo quería acabar con la organización que le había arruinado la vida y que tanto daño había causado a sus amigos. Ahora más que nunca, The8 quería enfrentarse al asesino de jade y sus compañeros por haber estado destrozando sus vidas durante años.

———————————

El edificio en el que se encontraba era un almacén abandonado a las a fueras de la ciudad, el mismo que había utilizado para quemar los cuerpos de los reclutas cuando Jeonghan le ordenaba que no dejase ninguna prueba. Los cristales de las ventanas de la primera planta estaban completamente destrozados y la puerta abollada con la pintura desconchada había acabado abandonada sobre la hierba que crecía, indomable, alrededor de la fachada. Cerca de allí, el coche de Minhyun apuntaba hacia los árboles con las ruedas completamente pinchadas, impidiendo cualquier posibilidad de salir de allí. No había ni rastro de su dueño ni se escuchaba ruidos que pudiese delatar su presencia. 

_« Vamos, entra, búscale »_. Tuvo que repetírselo varias veces antes de conseguir que sus piernas se moviesen hacia el interior mientras buscaba sin esperanza. El silencio imperturbable que dominaba el lugar solo podía significar que no quedaba nada con vida, que no había llegado a tiempo. _« No te rindas, no le dejes, no abandones a tu amigo »_. Siguió hablándose, no queriendo tirar la toalla. El suelo de cemento se agrietaba en algunas zonas por las que la maleza había sido capaz de entrar y una de las paredes del fondo había quedado parcialmente destrozada, dejando en pie las zonas que impedían la caída de la segunda planta. _« Joder, Minhyun, como estés muerto, te devolveré a la vida y te mataré de nuevo »_. Las amenazas mentales no servían de nada, pero era lo único que le mantenía colocando un pie delante de otro para introducirse en el interior. Encendió la linterna, apuntando cada rincón de la oscura habitación y salió de allí sin éxito, buscando en la siguiente. Repitió el proceso por toda la parte sin ventanas e hizo lo mismo con la que recibía la luz del sol. Cuando no encontró nada, comenzó a subir las escaleras.

Se detuvo cuando colocó el pie en el primer escalón, la madera chirriando bajo el peso de su bota militar. A lo lejos podía oír un murmullo, un pequeño sonido que se asemejaba a golpes errantes y sin fuerza. Siguió la dirección del ruido recuperando la esperanza y cruzando los dedos para no perder a otro amigo. Maldijo cuando todo se detuvo y el silencio volvió a envolverlo todo. No podía dejarle, no podía abandonarle. 

— ¡Minhyun! —Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, recibiendo aquel murmullo una vez más. 

Corrió a través de la pared destrozada, adentrándose en el terreno que rodeaba la nave y justo cuando estaba volviendo a perder la esperanza, Minhyun apareció escondido detrás de un árbol a pocos minutos de su coche. Aceleró sus pasos hasta quedar sin aliento, hasta que sus piernas comenzaron a doler y cayó de rodillas a su lado, tomando su mano destrozada para quitarle la piedra con la que había tratado de llamar su atención.

— Lo siento mucho, Minhyun. Lo siento tanto. Todo esto es mi culpa —Lloró mientras acariciaba su rostro en las pocas zonas que no tenía hinchadas o con heridas. Si no le hubiese propuesto, si no le hubiese arrastrado a su vida de mierda…

— Shhh… Está bien, está bien. No lo sientas, yo me lo busqué —Tosió después de hablar apretándole la mano con dificultad—. Llévame a casa, voy a arreglarlo. Aunque me odien, voy a acabar con todo esto. No morirá nadie más…

— Voy a llevarte conmigo, tengo una historia que contarte. Vas a arreglarlo, los dos lo vamos a hacer —Colocó los brazos debajo de su cuerpo y lo levantó, sorprendiéndose del peso que había perdido. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuento?¿Cómo no se había fijado en que la situación estaba haciendo mella en él?

— Pensé que era verdad, dejé que me engañase —Se abrazó a él mientras le conducía hacia el coche, consciente de cada golpe que Jeonghan le había dado, de cada herida que le había afligido—. He sido estúpido…

— Sabe como hacer que dependas de él, de su toque, de sus halagos —Habló con desdén, cada una de sus palabras cargadas de odio—. Has sido su víctima como lo fui yo, ninguno tuvo elección aunque nos hizo creer que sí —Le dolía escucharle quejarse y llorar con cada movimiento, sobre todo cuando le había estado tratando tan mal, como si fuese mejor que él. 

Cerró los ojos para tomar una profunda respiración y fue en ese momento, mientras regresaba a su coche, lo colocaba en el asiento de atrás lo más cómodo que podía y ponía rumbo al único lugar seguro que les quedaba, que le confesó todo, desde su infancia hasta su plan para destruir la organización. Había oído la duda en su voz cuando había hablado con él por teléfono, antes incluso de que recibiese su llamada de auxilio; había visto la forma con la que miraba a Jeonghan estos últimos días, aterrado y preocupado; y sobre todo había descubierto la manera en la que sonreía cuando Jonghyun estaba con él. Le había dado la espalda acusándole de ser un traidor despreciable, pero solo era un hombre asustado que había sido manipulado y al darse cuenta de su error había querido escapar. Ren le había ignorado, no le había entregado la oportunidad de regresar. Ambos se habían equivocado, pero lo arreglarían. 

— Sabía que no podíamos habernos equivocado con tu perfil —Trató de reír aunque no lo consiguió. Su pecho dolía como si le hubiesen atropellado varias veces, aunque después de lo que había hecho Jeonghan al anunciarle que lo dejaba, no estaba desencaminado—. Eres un buen hombre.

— Voy a devolverte lo que te han quitado por mi culpa, Minhyun, te lo juro.

— Prométeme, que aunque siga herido, voy a poder estar en la lucha. Me da igual si tengo que arrastrarme, he estado peor y he salido victorioso en los combates —Ren observó su expresión decidida y supo que no podía hacer nada para convencerle de lo contrario.

— Te lo prometo.


	29. Lucha

Seis hombres se levantaron de sus asientos en cuanto entró en el bar, posicionándose detrás de su jefe que miraba, altivo, a Minhyun con los brazos cruzados. Se creían superiores con sus botas de hebillas, sus chupas de cuero llenas de parches y sus motos aparcadas en la puerta; pero estaban equivocados y venía a demostrárselo. Creyéndose dueños de un barrio que no les pertenecía, le habían robado el dinero que había conseguido en su última pelea callejera y como consecuencia, se había quedado sin un lugar donde dormir. La casera, harta de sus historias y de la lentitud con la que recibía los pagos, le había echado en mitad de la noche sin oportunidad de recoger las pocas pertenecías que tenía y dejándole solamente tener su cartera vacía. Estaba cansado de tener que sobrevivir, de levantarse cada mañana para enfrentarse a la dureza de las calles y de no poder tomarse un descanso sin tener a alguien queriendo una revancha o el poco dinero que podía tener.

— Vengo a por lo que es mío. Podéis dármelo por las buenas o por las malas, es vuestra decisión.

— ¿Vienes a mi territorio exigiendo y pretendes que te dejemos ir?

Cada vez que hablaba tenía la necesidad de poner los ojos en blanco o suspirar de aburrimiento. ¿De verdad se creía lo que decía? Su fama le precedía y no era por casualidad, sabía lo que hacía cuando comenzaba a luchar.

— Vamos a enseñarte una lección que no olvidarás, muchacho —Hizo una señal a sus esbirros que se dividieron para poder rodearlo, como si hiciese alguna diferencia. Iban ser derribados con la misma facilidad.

— Inténtalo.

Minhyun fue el primero en actuar, derribando a uno de los hombres a su espalda con una de sus piernas y esquivando el puño que le lanzaba el otro. Aprovechó que estaba agachado por el impulso para abrazarse a su cintura y arrastrarlo hasta poder lanzarlo sobre su espalda, dejándole caer con un fuerte estrépito. Un puñetazo golpeó directamente contra su mandíbula y una patada cayó directamente sobre su estómago, pero se recompuso con rapidez, tomando una de las sillas y partiéndosela en la cabeza al mismo tiempo que conseguía esquivar la trayectoria de una botella que venía en su dirección. Con un movimiento de su muñeca, clavó dos de los cuchillos que llevaba con él y los incrustó en las manos de uno de los matones, dejándolo atrapado en la pared, sin posibilidad de escapar sin rajárselas. Solo le quedaban tres en pie y el líder, pan comido.

Escupió en el suelo, limpiándose la sangre que había aparecido tras un golpe que hizo que se mordiese la lengua y sonrió malévolamente mientras instaba a los dos siguientes para que fuesen a por él. Acuchilló a uno en el estómago, consiguiendo que cayese en el suelo, y golpeó en la garganta al siguiente. Pronto estaría fuera, con su dinero y buscando una nueva casa que aceptase sus inquilinos de inmediato.

— ¿Quién más quiere jugar?

El líder consiguió derribarlo contra el suelo, pero pudo engancharle con las piernas y arrastrarlo con él. Los puñetazos cayeron sin descanso, rodando por el suelo para hacerse con el poder. Recibió un gran golpe en su espalda que le hizo sisear de dolor, pero no se detuvo y clavó su rodilla en su entrepierna con facilidad. Se levantaron del suelo, envainando sus cuchillos y navajas, girando para no darse la espalda en ningún momento.

— ¿Es lo mejor que tienes?

— Cierra la boca, capullo —Gritó tratando de acercarse sin mucho éxito—. Cuando acabe contigo, no quedará nada.

Recibió una herida en su hombre y el la devolvió directamente en la pierna, pero no llegó a terminar la pelea. Un disparo resonó por la habitación y el líder de la banda calló al suelo, sujetándose el muslo. Las blasfemias se oían bien alto mientras un hombre increíblemente alto comenzaba a avanzar por la sala. Todo en él gritaba policía, pero sabía que si trataba de correr, le atraparía antes. Se limitó a mirarle estudiar la escena, desde los hombres derribados hasta aquellos que habían sido heridos. « Si me atrapa... No puedo ir a la cárcel, mierda ».

— Has hecho un gran trabajo y me has ahorrado tener que perseguirles, Hwang Minhyun ¿O debo llamarte Afilador? —Su sonrisa dejó al descubierto un gracioso colmillo que le daba un aire juvenil bastante inesperado—. Con esta ¿Cuántas peleas llevas?¿56?¿Más de 200 heridos con arma blanca tras tus espaldas? —Silbó, apoyándose contra una pared— Son cifras muy grandes para un solo hombre. ¿Te sientes satisfecho?

— ¿Qué cojones quieres? — Entrecerró los ojos, desconfiando de su presencia. Por instinto, colocó la mano en sus pantalones, pero no encontró ningún cuchillo. Tendría que encargarse de él con sus propios puños.

— Yo que tú no lo haría, créeme, no quieres tener un cargo por asesinato o por asalto a un policía —Le guiñó un ojo, irritándole más todavía—. He venido a proponerte un trato —Su voz denotaba que no quería estar allí, que prefería hacer cualquier cosa antes de tener una charla con un delincuente—. Mi jefe cree que hay esperanza en ti. No confió en ti, deberás demostrarme que no está equivocado. No sé tu historia ni por qué estás en las calles, pero tienes una oportunidad de dejarlo. No habrá más antecedentes, tu ficha será eliminada por completo. Tendrás un sueldo, una casa, podrás usar tus habilidades para salvar a la gente y si juegas bien tus cartas, conseguirás una familia.

— No soy un policía, no valgo para seguir leyes. Es lo que tienen las calles —La oferta no debería estar tentándolo, pero estaba muy cansado de seguir peleando por sobrevivir y acabar sin un techo bajo el que dormir cuando no podía pagar por él.

— No, no lo eres y, en cuanto a las leyes... Es por lo que te queremos con nosotros, no vamos a ser un grupo muy convencional. Ven conmigo y tendrás una oportunidad, dejarás de estar solo.

— ¿Y si no lo hago?

— Lo harás —Le tendió una tarjeta con una dirección y un nombre: Los lobos de acero—. Pregunta por mi y sabrán dónde llevarte —Comenzó a andar hacia la puerta, pero antes de marcharse se giró para hablarle—. Me llamo Mingyu, Kim Mingyu.

Minhyun tardó cuatro días en aceptar su oferta, temiendo que todo fuese una trampa. Había estado en un albergue, sopesando los pros y los contras hasta que decidió que necesitaba un cambio y que Mingyu no parecía ser un mentiroso. Nunca pensó que presentarse en los Lobos de acero iba a ser tan fructífero ni que le traería tanta felicidad, pero los años que pasó al lado del equipo Andromeda, se convirtieron en los mejores de su vida.


	30. Capítulo 16

La noticia de la explosión se había extendido por toda la ciudad, dejando a Seokmin con la necesidad de cerrar la cafetería que había quedado completamente vacía. No tendría clientes hasta el día siguiente, cuando los bomberos asegurasen que no habría peligro por la zona. Podría haber recogido sus cosas y haberse marchado como Chan, pero se sentía tan inquieto que acabó sentado en una mesa al azar, buscando direcciones en su ordenador y pensando en cuál de todos sus antiguos compañeros podría tener la información que necesitaba. Quería encontrar el lugar exacto donde Joshua pasaba sus noches para cerrar el círculo y poder ir a conseguir cualquier dato que pudiese ayudarles a detenerle. No era fácil, porque tenía más propiedades de las que él sería capaz de conseguir en toda su vida y cada una era usada de forma diferente.

         Dio un sorbo a su café, pensando en los problemas que tendría con Jihoon cuando supiese que estaba trabajando por su cuenta. Había ordenado que no hiciesen nada hasta que Mingyu regresase del hospital y la oficina pudiese ser ocupada de nuevo, no quería que les estallasen más problemas antes de recuperarse del último. Sin embargo, no quería retrasarse. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba, más posibilidades había de que dejasen de existir pruebas en contra de Joshua Hong y, entonces, estarían perdidos. Además, había otra razón para llevarle la contraria: nunca le había preocupado lo que le dijese. Desde que se conocieron, había hecho, de ignorarle y ser impulsivo, un arte.

         _« Voy a comportarme, no pasa nada si busco por mi cuenta y luego le doy los datos a los demás. Mientras no haga nada, no habrá riesgos… »_ se dijo para concienciarse de que no podía sobrepasar los límites. Si iba a por él y le tortura, sería perseguido por su padre durante años. Además, el niño rico no sabía lo que era el verdadero dolor y se quebraría tan rápido que no tendría gracia. _« Podría llamar a alguien para que lo hiciese por mi… No. No puedo. Nada de ir a por él, solo soy un colaborador. Tengo que portarme o estaré fuera del caso »_. Respiró despacio, tratando de liberar cualquier pensamiento que le llevase a imaginar una escena en su sótano con cada uno de sus elementos.

         — ¿Qué haces? —La voz de Chan sonó de golpe, haciendo que saltase de la silla y cerrase e ordenador con los artículos sobre Joshua que había encontrado.

         — ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó, llevándose la mano al pecho como si así consiguiese recuperar un pulso normal.

         — Trabajo aquí ¿Recuerdas? —Se sentó en la silla que había a su lado, riendo—. ¿Haciendo algo ilegal?

         — ¿Qué? —Se quedó mirándole un rato, antes de darse cuenta de que estaba bromeando—. No, no. En serio, ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensaba que ibas a ir a casa.

         — Pensé que podría hacerte compañía y quizás, con algo de suerte y peloteo, conseguía una buena comida —Apoyó el codo en la mesa y la cabeza en su mano, mirándole con una sonrisa tan feliz que Seokmin se quedó sin respiración. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan atractivo?¿Cuándo había dejado de ser un simple estudiante necesitando trabajo?—. Empiezo las clases en una semana y lo último que me apetece es encerrarme con mi compañero de piso. Eres mejor compañía — _« Solo lo dice porque no tiene otra opción, no está tratando de insinuar nada »_. Trató de mentalizarse para dejar de hacerse ilusiones—. Además, ere mil veces más guapo — _« No significa nada, respira… Mierda, Mierda, que me ha guiñado el ojo »_ —. ¿Estás bien? Parece que te vas a caer.

         Con rapidez, Chan se levantó y colocó una mano en la parte baja de su espalda y otra en el brazo. Su expresión se había transformado con genuina preocupación mientras le ayudaba a sentarse y se arrodillaba a sus pies para poder observar si mejoraba el color de su rostro. Seokmin estaba perdiendo fuerza con cada caricia en su muslo y aunque sabía que solo lo hacía porque estaba preocupado de un amigo, su corazón volvía a latir con fuerza una vez más. Si no se iba de allí, acabaría diciéndole a Chan más de lo que debería. Aunque sus ilusiones fuesen verdaderas, no quería arruinarle o arrastrarle a sus problemas. No lo merecía y tenía que aceptarlo.

         — Quizás es mejor que vayas a casa y nos veamos mañana en el trabajo —Murmuró Chan, notando la incomodidad de Seokmin. Era capaz de saber cuando no lo querían en un sitio y no iba a insistir por mucho que le doliese. Al fin y al cabo, solo era un trabajador.

         _« Seokmin, déjate de tonterías, vales más de lo que crees y Chan… Simplemente, inténtalo. Nunca sabrás que pasará si no lo haces ¿Y si un día mueres y él nunca descubre lo que sentías? No vas a arruinarlo »_. La voz de Aron regresó con el recuerdo de aquel día en el que le confesó lo que estaba ocurriendo, un año después de que lo contratase. Miró a su camarero durante unos segundos, en silencio, pensando en lo que quería hacer si fuesen sus últimos días con vida y entonces, lo supo. No podía alejarse y tampoco dejaría atrás sus sentimientos. Quería saber lo que significaba tener una relación, alguien en quien apoyarse y con quién compartir su día a día. Él merecía su oportunidad en el amor igual que el resto de sus amigos, porque ¿Qué le hacía diferente de un hacker, un estafador o un ladrón para que no lo hiciese?

         — No, estoy bien — Mejor de lo que había estado nunca, porque por fin, entendía lo que Jihoon, Jun y Seungcheol le decían siempre—. ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo a mi casa y…? —Cerró los ojos, reprimiendo los nervios. Era la primera vez que quería llevarle para algo especial y no como un amigo que le cedía su casa cuando necesitaba escapar—. ¿…vemos una película? P-puedo hacerte la cena, esos canelones que tanto te gustan o cualquier cosa, lo que tu quieras —¿Era él o la habitación comenzaba a volverse cada vez más caliente?

         — ¿Estás seguro? Si no te apetece estar conmigo, no tienes que sentir que es tu obligación —La mano de Chan se apretó en su muslo, cesando las caricias relajantes. _« Por favor, di que sí. Por favor, que diga que sí… »_

         — Muy seguro. Quiero disfrutar contigo de un poco de tranquilidad —Se levantó despacio y sonrió—. Espérame fuera, recojo mis cosas y nos vamos.

         Chan asintió, tan contento que tuvo que contenerse para no saltar hacia la puerta o ponerse a cantar allí mismo. Después de los problemas que había tenido a lo largo de su vida, parecía que comenzaba a tener suerte.

         — Chan —Lo detuvo Seokmin antes de que entrase en la zona de empleados—. Esta noche será especial —Le advirtió con un guiño que hizo que se agarrase al marco de la puerta, tomase una profunda respiración y saliese de allí corriendo en dirección a la puerta de atrás.

         Recogió su ordenados, metiéndolo dentro de su funda y en la mochila. Retiró la bebida que había dejado abandonada, ordenó las sillas que habían usado y se colocó su abrigo, listo para salir hacia un futuro incierto. Esa misma noche se decidiría si su amistad se vería perjudicada o darían un paso más allá de los límites que se prometió no pasar.

         Frunció el ceño cuando notó que su móvil vibraba, pero no pudo ignorarlo cuando volvió a sonar de nuevo. Desbloqueó la pantalla y leyó con mucha atención lo que le había enviado un número desconocido.

_« Avenida de los cantaores, 17 »_

_« Mañana a las cinco de la tarde, Joshua Hong tendrá una reunión importante y estará fuera hasta las dos de la mañana. Aprovechad la información »_

         El último mensaje era un vídeo tan nítido que no había duda de que se trataba de una cámara de seguridad de último modelo. Podía ver el comedor de una mansión decorado con muebles de madera que parecían rescatados del siglo XIX y la decoración era en tonos rojos, marrones y dorados. No fueron ni la riqueza ni la ostentosidad lo que llamaron su atención, sino los tres hombres sentados alrededor de la mesa. Ren cogía la mano de Seungkwan con tanto cariño que si no supiese quién era, hubiese pensado que eran hermanos. Juntos reían de algo que parecía estar contándoles Joshua. La comodidad con la que se recostaban en la cama decía que estaban familiarizados con aquel lugar, lo que le hacía pensar que estaban viviendo juntos. Un número anónimo acababa de regalarle la ubicación de tres miembros del Dragón de Jade y aunque todo parecía ser una trampa, sus instintos gritaban que tenían que hacerle caso.

         — ¿Seokmin? —Preguntó Chan, asomando la cabeza desde la zona de los trabajadores—. ¿Está todo bien?

         — Sí, perdona, me he entretenido escribiéndole al repartidor para que no venga mañana ¿Vamos?

         Mientras se iba del DK’s con Chan precediendo la marcha, reenvió los mensajes a Seungcheol sin indicarle que había conseguido la información a través de una fuente anónima. Desde que cumplió la edad suficiente para tomar decisiones por sí mismo, había sido impulsivo y en más de una ocasión había conseguido meterse en problemas. Sin embargo, su instinto no solía fallarle cuándo se trataba de dificultades o situaciones peligrosas. Era lo único que lo mantuvo vivo mientras estaba en la banda, solo esperaba no haber cometido un error esta vez y estar enviando a sus amigos a una misión suicida.

———————————

         Baekho guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón, se colocó su casco y arrancó su moto en dirección al almacén que había estado usando como base privada durante años. Se encontraba tan lejos de la ciudad que podía actuar a espaldas de Jeonghan y la seguridad que había instalado era equiparable a la que los Lobos de Acero empleaban en su oficina. Nadie podía acceder al interior sin los permisos necesarios y si se acercaba alguien hostil, las alarmas se activaban y las salidas de emergencia, que recorrían unos viejos túneles, eran reveladas. Había mantenido el secreto durante años con el presentimiento de que tarde o temprano necesitaría un lugar en el que esconderse o, como había acabado ocurriendo, para planear la caída de Jeonghan sin ser escuchados.

         La primera vez que había rebelado la dirección y las claves de su guarida, había sido ese mismo día, cuando Ren le había pedido ayuda para ocultar a Minhyun mientras se recuperaba de sus heridas. Después de saber por qué y cómo había sido castigado, no podía dejarlo en la calle.  Había demostrado más coraje del que tenían ellos. Durante años habían seguido bajo las órdenes de Jeonghan, temerosos de las represalias e incapaz de ser los verdaderos dueños de sus vidas. Al final, habían conseguido una forma de escapar que no suponía un enfrentamiento directo con el mal. El chico de Andromeda había destrozado los grilletes que le ataban a él y le había gritado a la cara que no quería volver a trabajar para un ser tan despreciable. Las consecuencias fueron nefastas, pero había sobrevivido y a pesar del dolor no había permitido que le diesen calmases hasta que le aseguraron que en sus planes no entraba hacer daño a sus amigos. Ni si quiera alguien que había matado a más personas de las que podía contar y que había soportado el veneno que Jeonghan le daba, tenía el arrojo para hacer lo mismo.

         La puerta de entrada se abrió con suavidad, sorprendiéndole. Siempre había sonado como si dos trenes se chocasen al entrar en una curva y ahora parecía estar bien engrasada. ¿Le había dado tiempo a Ren de arreglarla?

         — ¿Ren? —Preguntó en voz baja cuando accedió a la habitación principal, llena de ordenadores que iluminaban la oscuridad—. ¿Estás despierto? —No quería gritar por si molestaba a su invitado herido o a su amigo.

         — Estoy aquí —Su voz sonó desde el arco que daba a la cocina que había creado recientemente con lo que consideró útil.

         Ren apareció con la camisa desabrochada y una taza que olía a té. Los mechones de pelo caían desordenados después de haber estado pasándose la mano una y otra vez, nervioso. Su ojos no brillaron como era costumbre cuando le miraban, reflejando la inmensa preocupación que sentía. Aunque no quedaba ni rastro de las lágrimas, su nariz enrojecida le delataba.

         — ¿Cómo está? —Puso una mano en su brazo, acariciándole muy despacio con el pulgar. Consiguió una pequeña sonrisa, pero no fue suficiente para calmar su inquietud. Quería borrar todo el dolor que veía en él.

         — Está vivo, pero le va a costar curarse —Ambos sabían que no solo se refería a sus heridas físicas. El daño que había causado Jeonghan con sus falsas promesas y sus mentiras, sería difícil de borrar. Le dejaría huella, al igual que a los demás.

         —  ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? Haré cualquier cosa —Solo necesitaba que dejase de mirar el vapor que salía de su taza, como si el mundo estuviese acabado y no hubiese más esperanza.

         — Solo quiero… —Suspiró, alejándose como si su contacto quemase y se dio la vuelta—. Da igual, olvídalo. Es estúpido.

         — Eh, mírame —Le giró despacio y tomó la taza de sus manos para dejarla sobre la mesa más cercana—. Nada que te haga sentir bien es estúpido. Te lo juro, haré cualquier cosa.

         — Abrázame —La intensidad en su mirada fue suficiente para que Ren contestase, cruzando los dedos para recibir el consuelo que necesitaba. Tenía mucho que decirle, mucho que expresarle; pero durante unos minutos, quería dejarlo todo de lado y permitirse disfrutar del calor que emanaba de su cuerpo y le hacía pensar que podían tener un final feliz.

         — Ven aquí —Baekho sostuvo su mano con delicadeza, como si pudiese desaparecer en cualquier momento, y lo llevó hasta el sofá que presidía la habitación. Cuando se sentaron, pasó el brazo por sus hombros y lo atrapó hasta que su cabeza acabó apoyada en su hombro y la mano que le quedaba libre se entrelazaba a la suya—. Una vez al año no hace daño ¿No? —Bromeó, consiguiendo que riese de nuevo. Era consciente de los latidos acompasados de su corazón, de su aliento contra el pecho y de la forma en la que su cuerpo encajaba contra él, como si fuesen dos piezas de un mismo puzzle—. Me gusta más cuando ríes, no me canso de oír ese sonido —Carraspeó, volviendo a ser ese adolescente torpe que no podía elaborar frases completas sin tartamudear—.  Vamos a hacer que pague por todo lo que ha hecho —Besó su cabeza con ternura, sonriendo al escuchar el suspiro de satisfacción que hizo Ren.

         Minutos después, se quedó dormido en sus brazos y Baekho apoyó la mejilla contra su cabeza, deleitándose de la paz que sentía. Se imaginó un mundo donde los padres de Ren no hubiesen muerto, criando a su hijo con el amor que cualquier niño debería recibir. Hubiese ido a una buena escuela y quizás, en una de las reuniones que solían hacer sus padres, los Choi habrían aparecido para presentar a su hijo. Se habrían conocido entre canapés, corbatas incómodas y sonrisas falsas, aprovechando la primera oportunidad para esconderse en el baño y jugar con la consola que habría podido colar. Con los años, se habrían convertido en adolescentes y un día, se habría atrevido a pedirle una cita que acabaría con las palomitas olvidadas y sus labios brillantes. Quizás, en ese mundo tan diferente e idílico, se habrían casado y habrían adoptado a un pequeño gato que reflejase el cielo en sus ojos. Tal vez habrían conocido a Seungkwan o a los chicos de Andromeda, en su oficina, en el barrio donde vivirían o incluso en la veterinaria a la que irían.

                   — No importa lo que pase, Ren —Susurró a la silenciosa habitación, sabiendo que no le escucharía—. Siempre te querré — La admisión dolió más de lo que pensaba, porque sabía que no podía decirlo mientras la despedida estuviese tan cerca. Tendría que continuar en silencio, pensando en lo mucho que desearía que las cosas fuesen diferentes y que no hubiesen cometido tantos errores—. Algún día, cuando todo haya terminado, espero que podamos tener nuestro momento. Dejaré que me lleves a bailar a esa discoteca que tanto te gusta y tu aceptarás venir conmigo a comer al restaurante de la montaña que hace mi lasaña favorita — Iba a doler estar lejos de ellos, pero era lo mejor que podría hacer. Quizás, el karma estuviese por primera vez de su parte y podría volver a verlos—. Espero que puedas perdonarme algún día.

         El sonido estridente de su teléfono móvil le despertó, haciéndole olvidar el sueño que tanto estaba disfrutando. Se estiró, haciendo crujir los huesos de su espalda y observó la habitación con los ojos entrecerrados mientras se rascaba el pecho. Ren debía haberse despertado mientras dormía porque estaba arropado con una manta que no sabía que tenía en aquel lugar y en la mesa frente a él había un buen plato de comida con una nota: _« Que aproveche »_. Río, enternecido al ver la pequeña luna que había dibujado sobre un tigre que la miraba como si fuese comida. El teléfono volvió a sonar con más insistencia que antes, impidiéndole poder disfrutar su cena como deseaba.

         — Hola, mi querido tigre ¿Te pillo en un mal momento? — Fue el saludo que recibió de Jeonghan al descolgar.

         — Para ti siempre estoy disponible — Apretó la manta con su puño, imaginándose que era el cuello esbelto del hombre que les arruinó la vida a sus amigos. Él estaba perdido cuando lo encontraron, pero Ren y Seungkwan podrían haber sido felices—. ¿A qué debo que me honres con tu presencia? —Usó su voz más artificiosa, sabiendo que disfrutaba con todo esa palabrería innecesaria.

         — Necesito un pequeño favor de mi chico favorito — Guardó sus pensamientos para sí mismo y esperó pacientemente a que le dijese lo que quería mandarle ¿Otra oveja descarriada que eliminar?¿Algún problema con sus ventas?¿Tendría que arreglar el sistema de seguridad de su terrorífica mansión?—. Quiero que mates por mi y arregles el error que cometió Ren hace años — _« No lo digas, por favor, no me lo ordenes, no hagas que tenga que cambiar los planes otra vez »_ —. Mata a Hansol, ese ladronzuelo se ha convertido en un dolor de muelas y sabes que odio los dentistas. Elimínalo y te recompensaré con una agradable noche de juegos. Si le haces sufrir, puede que te permita estar desatado —La risa de Jeonghan le hizo sentir tan sucio que quiso correr hacia el baño más cercano y vaciar el contenido de su estómago. ¿Cómo había podido ceder a todas sus peticiones?¿Cómo le había permitido convertirlo en su perro de caza?

         _« Si supieses cuanto te odio »_

         — Cuenta conmigo —Tendría que encontrar una forma de fingir que Vernon desaparecía del mapa, pero para ello necesitaría conseguir la colaboración de Andromeda antes de lo previsto—. Haré cualquier cosa por ti.

         — Eres muy buen chico —Sostuvo el teléfono con fuerza, sin importarle que pudiese hacerse año con la dureza del material. No era ninguno niño ni un perro al que pudiese hablar así—. Mmm… Baekho, ¿Serías capaz de mentirme? —El miedo se instaló en su interior, dejándole tan frío que ni la manta pudo hacerle entrar en calor. No le estaba gustando por donde iba la conversación. Le contestó únicamente con un _« No »_ , simulando una pasión que no sentía—. ¿Si ocurriese algo entre Ren y tú, más allá del trabajo, me lo dirías? —Contuvo la respiración, sintiendo como se encendían todas las alarmas de su interior y contestó que sí, lo único que podía hacer para protegerlos—. No me gustaría tener que hacerle daño porque hayáis querido jugar por vuestra cuenta.

         Se preparó para el golpe que vendría después de esa amenaza. Cada vez que veía amenazado su reino, le atacaba verbalmente. Si no podía seguir controlándole con su cariño, lo hacía con menosprecio y buscando sus debilidades para hacer que doliese más.

         — Recuerda, Baekho, sin mi no eres nada. Sigues siendo un pequeño tigre y solo se necesita un tiro para cazarte. No quiero que Ren te haga daño cuando descubra lo poca cosa que eres y que solo sirves para ser su juguete. No puedes igualarte a Jihoon, pero no te preocupes, cielo, yo siempre te querré.

         — Y yo a ti Jeonghan, sin ti no soy nada —Contestí, fingiendo que en realidad lo sentía y que no estaba a punto de vomitar. Sabía que nunca estaría a la altura del jefe de los Lobos de Acero, pero oírlo de su voz no lo hacía menos difícil—. Cumpliré con tu misión y, no te preocupes, entre Ren y yo nunca habrá nada —Y no mentía, porque lo sentía en los más profundo de su ser. Por mucho que lo intentase, no podría ocupar el lugar que Jihoon había dejado vacío en sus corazón.

         — Me gusta oír eso, por eso eres mi favorito — _« Dejaré de serlo cuando me convierta en tu cazador y tú seas el pequeño animal herido »—._ Espero noticias muy pronto.

         A pesar de que le había colgado, se quedó con el teléfono apoyado en la oreja, mirando la manta que seguía arrugando con el puño y reprimiendo todo impulso de acabar con él. Sería un suicidio, aún no estaba preparado y no iba a permitirle ganar. Tenía que mantener la cabeza despejada para salvar a Ren y Seungkwan. Podía ser poca cosa o no ser nada sin él, pero al menos lograría darles la vida que se merecían. Eso era lo único que realmente le importaba, la única razón por la que seguía con vida.

         Un gemido lleno de dolor le hizo salir del trance en el que se había sumido. Se levantó decidido a comprobar cómo estaba Minhyun y cuando fue a dejar el teléfono en la mesa más cercana, se encontró con la corte de Ren. Debía habérsela dejado con las prisas. Movido por la curiosidad, la abrió y se encontró con una nota: _« No hay nada por lo que tener miedo, no hay nada por lo que Jeonghan pueda hacerte sentir pequeño y quiero que tengas una prueba más de que no importa lo que diga, nunca sabrá lo que de verdad sentimos o somos. Solo utiliza nuestros miedos para hacernos daño, no lo escuches y recuerda que siempre estaré aquí. Te veo mañana para el desayuno, tienes que estar preparado para el gran día »_.

         Le temblaron las manos mientras observaba la cartera, buscando la prueba que le había dicho. Intuía lo que era en el fondo de su alma, pero eso no le impidió sorprenderse cuando vio que en el lugar que ocupaba la fotografía de Jihoon, ahora había una suya. Sonreía a la cámara desde la cama mientras se abotonaba la camisa. Brillaba con una luz que nunca había visto y pensó, que si era así como Ren le veía, quizás valía más de lo que siempre había creído. Acarició la superficie, sonriendo, dejando que las palabras de Jeonghan se esfumasen como el humo se desvanece en el aire, sin dejar huella. Ya no podía escapar de Ren, porque la única barrera que los separaba había desaparecido. Aunque tuviese que decirle adiós, al menos se permitiría disfrutar del tiempo que tuviesen juntos.

         Sin dejar de sonreír por su revelación, cogió pastillas para el dolor y un vaso de agua. Minhyun le necesitaba y le aliviaría todo el dolor que pudiese, aunque sabía que no borraría los recuerdos ni la culpa.

         — ¿Cómo estás? —Preguntó mientras se sentaba en la cama. Había recuperado el color habitual de su piel y las peores heridas habían dejado de sangrar bajo el vendaje, pero la vista seguía siendo preocupante—. Tuviste suerte de que no te dañara nada vital.

         — Dijo que prefería dejarme sangrar —Sus palabras sonaron roncas debido al tiempo que había permanecido en silencio—. Gracias —Bebió lo que le entregaba sin rechistar o cuestionarse el contenido—. ¿Por qué me estás ayudando?

         — Porque ya has pagado suficiente por tus errores y por los de Jeonghan —Le dedicó una triste sonrisa—. Ahora es turno de que él pague. ¿Estás de nuestro lado o contra nosotros? —Preguntó para confirmar lo que ya sabía. Necesitaba asegurarse de que no estaba entregándole sus secretos a un verdadero traidor y no a otra pobre alma herida por sus engaños y su manipulación.

         — Es hora de que Jeonghan sienta lo que es el verdadero dolor.

         El odio en sus palabras y el brillo en su mirada fue suficiente. Baekho le contó todo lo que habían planeado, desde su unión con Andrómeda hasta el día en el que todo terminaría. Lo único que dejó atrás y no confesó fue lo que tendría que sacrificar para que Ren y Seungkwan pudiesen tener la vida que siempre se habían merecido, porque a diferencia de él, ellos nunca tuvieron otra opción.

———————————

         El calor que desprendía la taza era lo único que le mantenía anclado con la realidad. Rodeándola con los dedos, trataba de alejar el frío que le calaba los huesos y le impedía dormir. Las vistas de la ciudad, que podía ver desde la ventana del salón, habían dejado de interesarlo y su mente no dejaba de vagar por los recuerdos de la últimos meses. La traición de Minhyun le había dolido más de lo que se había permitido mostrar, porque mientras su equipo se derrumbaba, él necesitaba ser fuerte y levantarlos.

         No entendía que le había llevado a engañarles o unirse al enemigo. Le quería como a un hermano, era parte de su familia improvisada. Le buscaba cuando necesitaba apoyo y, si era al revés, le tendía la mano para ayudarle sin importar qué ocurría. ¿En qué se había equivocado?¿Qué había hecho mal?¿Dónde falló a Minhyun para que les diese la espalda de esta forma? Tuvo que pasar algo en los últimos meses, cuando su actitud comenzó a cambiar y se asustaba con facilidad. Se había alejado de ellos y apenas venía a las celebraciones después de las misiones. Había pensado que necesitaba espacio y, con la muerte de Aron, esa idea se hizo más fuerte. ¿Por qué no le preguntó?¿Por qué no se preocupó por él cuando se notaba a leguas que su amigo necesitaba ayuda? Había fallado. No solo había dado ventaja a su enemigo, sino que había fallado a una de las personas más importantes de su vida.

         Dio un sorbo a su bebida, más por inercia que por interés, pensando en cual debería ser su siguiente paso. Estaba claro que tendrían que destruir al Dragón de Jade antes de que acabasen con su equipo, pero la pregunta era ¿Cómo? Necesitaba un milagro para poder avanzar llegado a ese punto. Sabían quienes eran dos de sus asesinos, pero ellos seguían sabiendo demasiado sobre sus amigos y ahora que Minhyun estaba de su lado… La balanza no se inclinaba a favor de Andrómeda y un paso en falso podría suponer su muerte.

         Su móvil sonó con el tono de los mensajes y aunque estuvo apunto de ignorarlo, supo que nadie les escribiría a esas horas de la noche si no fuese importante. Conforme leía, una sonrisa se iba dibujando en sus labios.

         — ¿No puedes dormir?

         Observó a Jihoon que entraba en la habitación, descalzo y con el pelo revuelto por el sueño. Movido por un impulso, lo dejó todo en el poyete de la ventana y lo abrazó con fuerza antes de besarle con tanta pasión que se quedó sin respiración.

         — No es que me alegre de este entusiasmo, pero… ¿Qué ha pasado? —Le estudiaba con una ceja alzada, tan suspicaz como cuando Hoshi metía la pata y trataba de ocultarlo con buenas palabras.

         — He encontrado el milagro que necesitaba —Lo giró en sus brazos, bailando una melodía invisible y haciéndole reír.

         — ¿No puedo saberlo?

         — No, si quieres seguir siendo un buen jefe y el más legal de todos nosotros —Le guiñó un ojo antes de levantarlo para que se abrazase a sus caderas con las piernas y pudiese mirarlo desde abajo—. Mmm… ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado?

         — ¡Seungcheol, no seas tonto! —Equilibrándose con la mano que apoyaba en el hombro del líder del equipo, usó la otra para darle un pequeño golpe. Estaba demasiado avergonzado para mirarle a los ojos y que él se riese solo lo empeoraba—. Bájame, ya no quiero.

         — Eres increíble, el hombre más atractivo que he visto y tu mente no tiene límites —Siguió diciéndole, avergonzándole cada vez más, consiguiendo que ocultase el rostro en su hombro. Conforme hablaba, fue avanzando hacia la habitación, dispuesto a celebrar las buenas noticias—. Eres un genio, un buen compañero y un mejor espía. Soy muy afortunado de que estés a mi lado.

         — Idiota —Murmuró, escondiéndose aún más. No iba a admitir que le gustaba, antes se arrancaría la lengua.

         Las puertas del cuarto se cerraron entre risas, anunciando que ninguno de los dos iba a dormir esa noche. ¿Pero qué importaba? Acababan de conseguir el pase vip a la victoria.

———————————

         Wonwoo observó a su mejor amigo, el primero en aceptarle en el equipo, y le sonrió. Los dos esperaban pacientemente en el exterior de la gran mansión, esperando las órdenes de Seungcheol para entrar. Tal y como habían indicado en el mensaje, Joshua se había subido a su limusina sobre las cinco de la tarde. Desde entonces, habían estado escondidos, dejando pasar las horas para cumplir su misión al anochecer. Las indicaciones habían sido claras, esperar a que todos se marchasen para poder entrar y robar cualquier cosa que pudiese conducirles a demostrar que el niño rico era culpable. Jihoon y el líder permanecían en la oficina, observando las cámaras para avisar cuando fuese el momento adecuado. Soonyoung y Mingyu estaban encargados de perseguir al hijo del presidente, para avisar cuando estuviese regresando a casa. Estaban todos en tensión, porque cualquier fallo podría suponerles un gran fracaso en la batalla contra el Dragón de Jade.

         Habían dedicado su mañana en organizar el operativo. Habían pirateado las cámaras, señalado las mejores zonas para entrar y urdido un plan de emergencia por si salía mal. No iban a pelearse con nadie, aunque Ren y Seungkwan estuviesen viviendo allí. Sería una misión de entrar y salir, tomarían lo que necesitaban y se marcharían tan rápido como pudiesen. Si les encontraban en la casa del hijo del presidente, tendrían más problemas de los que querían y ninguna de sus pistas serían válidas para encerrarle o atrapar a sus enemigos.

         — ¿Estás preparado? —Le preguntó al ladrón que terminaba de asegurar sus herramientas al cinturón—. ¿O es demasiado para ti? —Se burló, tratando de alejar parte de la tensión que sentía.

         — ¿Cuándo no estoy preparado para allanar una mansión? Esto es mi terreno, príncipe, solo observa y aprende.

         _« Dejaros de demostraciones, es la hora. Las luces están totalmente apagadas y las cámaras no registran a nadie. Entrad ahí y llevaros cualquier cosa que nos interese para esta misión »_ les ordenó Seungcheol por los auriculares _« Y Vernon, por favor, llévate solo lo imprescindible. Deja los objetos de valor en su sitio »_. Wonwoo no pudo reprimir la risa cuando su amigo masculló un “aguafiestas” mientras se colocaba el gorro y terminaba de taparse completamente de negro.

         — Que comience la fiesta —Anunció antes de caminar hacia la entrada de la mansión que habían marcado para su gran entrada.

         ———————————

         Baekho miró por la ventana de la habitación, conteniendo el aliento mientras veía como Wonwoo y Vernon entraban. Había estado preparándolo todo para reunirse con el equipo Andrómeda esa misma noche, pero no contaba con que las dos personas más implicadas y que más los odiaban estuviesen allí. _« Muy inteligente, Baekho, ¿Cómo no iban a mandar al ladrón y al hombre que escapó de una cárcel de máxima seguridad? »_ se recriminó a si mismo mientras suspiraba. Ya no había marcha atrás, lo intentaría, aunque fuese lo último que haría. Comprobó que su arma estaba en su sitio y que los cuchillos seguían escondidos por su cuerpo. Cuando terminó, se giró a Seungkwan que veía una película en su ordenador.

         Le había costado mucho que no encendiese las luces o usase una pantalla más grande, pero lo había logrado. Piratear las cámaras para que no pudiesen verlos había sido mucho más fácil, un juego de niños. El hacker de los Lobos de Acero era bueno, pero él estaba a la altura. Lo único que le quedaba era esperar y rezar para que Ren mantuviese a Joshua el tiempo suficiente para poder marcharse de allí.

         — Voy a salir, estaré en mi habitación si me necesitas —Le dijo, aunque sabía que no le prestaría mucha atención.

         Necesitaba encontrarse con Wonwoo en privado y rogar para que no le matase sin explicarle su plan. ¿Cómo se le decía al hombre al que le habías arruinado la vida que estás de su parte y quieres proteger a su pequeño amigo además de destruir a Jeonghan? Tendría que improvisar y seguir rezando para que Vernon no encontrase a Seungkwan antes de poder explicarle que no había sido utilizado y que en ningún momento su relación había perjudicado a sus amigos.

         Volvió a leer el mensaje que le había mandado Ren y sonrió: _« Mantente a salvo, tenemos mucho que vivir juntos »._ No tendrían tanto tiempo para hacerlo, pero no dejaría que la muerte les separase tan pronto.

         Un ruido en el pasillo llamó su atención y levantó la cabeza para enfrentarse a su destino. Una figura vestida de negro se acercaba a él con el rostro convertido en piedra y las manos fuertemente apretadas en las dos pistolas que apuntaba hacia su pecho. Si no le escuchaba, si no le daba una oportunidad, todo habría acabado y Jeonghan iría directo a su victoria.

         — Hola, Wonwoo.


	31. Ladrón

Entró por la puerta principal como si fuese el dueño de la casa, silbando y sonriendo al pensar en lo fácil que estaba siendo todo. Solo necesitó un par de movimientos y la cerradura se abrió con tanta delicadeza como si le estuviesen invitando a entrar en su interior. Caminó por los pasillos, confiado, sabiendo donde se encontraba el gran tesoro: la habitación. En lo más profundo del armario, uno de los dueños de aquel lugar guardaba una caja fuerte llena con todo su dinero y algunas joyas que al parecer había heredado de sus padres. A esas horas, según le había indicado su fuente, se encontraba visitando a una de sus mil amantes mientras su mujer se encontraba en su cita semanal con el psicólogo.

         Estaría en la calle antes de que se dieran cuenta y sabiendo que aquel hombre no era una buena persona, no sentía remordimiento al dejarle sin sus ahorros. Quizás, cuando acabase con él, la mujer se daría cuenta de que su marido no era alguien por el que perder el tiempo y le pedía el divorcio. Estaría haciendo una buena acción.

         Le pareció extraño que no hubiese a penas fotos en las paredes o en las superficies de la casa, pero teniendo en cuenta el diseño tan escaso que tenían los muebles, no lo cuestionó. Posiblemente, eran parte de esa élite que creía que estropear una buena decoración minimalista para darle un toque personal era un gran sacrilegio. Su fuente no solía equivocarse y si le había dicho que era un matrimonio, le creía. Sobre todo, porque las habitaciones estaban distribuidas tal y como le había mostrado en el mapa. Además, al abrir el armario y rebuscar un poco, encontró lo que había venido buscando. En el mismo lugar que le habían señalado, apareció una hermosa caja fuerte que parecía tener una cantidad de objetos en su interior.

         — Oh, eres una preciosidad —Le dijo al aparato mientras alineaba sus herramientas y comenzaba a girar la ruleta en busca de la combinación—. Pero no eres lo suficientemente dura para mi, cariño.

         Tarareó una de las últimas canciones que había escuchado mientras tocaba y giraba los engranajes de la maquina. Solo necesitó un par de segundos para que se abriese, regalándole una increíble vista de su interior. Estaba llena de billetes y, aunque no supo a dónde habían ido a parar las joyas, no le importó. Comenzó a sacar el dinero, contándolo con lentitud y colocándolo en la bolsa que traía con él. Era más de lo que esperaba. El marido juerguista había estado ocultándole mucho dinero a su propia mujer. Chasqueó la lengua con disgusto, pero sin perder de vista su botín.

         El sonido del seguro de una pistola siendo retirado le hizo tragar saliva. ¿Cuándo habían entrado? No se atrevió a preguntar, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se giró con las manos levantadas, sonriendo como si fuese a encontrarse con un viejo amigo.

            — Eh, amigo, ¿Por qué no bajas eso? Podrías disparar a alguien y hacerle mucho daño —Bromeó, para disimular parte del miedo que sentía. Nunca le habían atrapado. Si no se hubiese confiado…

— Tienes muchas explicaciones que dar, así que… ¿Por qué no vamos a un lugar más cómodo?

         ———————————

 _« ¿En qué momento pensé que era buena idea no revisar el número del portal? »_ se recriminó a si mismo mientras miraba las paredes metálicas de la sala de interrogatorios. De todas las casas con las que podía haberse confundido, había acabado entrando en la de un policía, un agente de verdad con su pistola y su permiso especial para arrestar a gente como él. Su plan había salido mal por una tonta confusión que podría costarle la vida. En vez de entrar en el portal de la pareja, había ido a parar al de al lado, dos edificios completamente idénticos y con la misma distribución en sus casas.

Tiró de las esposas que le sujetaban a la puerta, comprobando su solidez. Podría soltarse tan rápido como quisiese, pero no creía que le permitiesen salir de allí por las buenas y tampoco era muy buena idea chulearse delante de los policías. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? No podía permitirse un par de años en la cárcel, sus compañeros podrían hacer con él lo que quisiesen. No era alguien capaz de sobrevivir a la prisión y se había ganado varios enemigos a lo largo de los años, ladrones muy enfadados porque un “mocoso” les había arrebatado lo que era suyo. Lo matarían en cuanto cruzase las puertas.

— Bueno, espero que estés cómodo —Se burló el policía entrando en la habitación y sentándose frente a él, con los pies sobre la mesa.

Tenía una sonrisa en el rostro y los ojos brillaban con alegría, lo que contrastaba con sus botas militares y su vestimenta. Todo su cuerpo gritaba que le podía aplastar si hacía un movimiento equivocado, pero su cara parecía estar invitándole a tomar el té.

— Tienes suerte de que no haya traído a mi amigo DK, no suele ser muy agradable conversando. Eso sí, hace un café con chocolate para morirse.

¿Se había vuelto loco?¿Era una nueva clase de interrogatorio en fase de experimentación? Miró a su alrededor por si se trataba de una cámara oculta y alguno de sus “amigos” aparecía de la nada gritando “sorpresa”. 

— ¿Por qué entraste en mi casa?

            — Mira, yo no sé qué pasó, pero vi tu puerta abierta y la caja fuerte sin cerrar. Pensé que sería civilizado si me aseguraba de que todo estaba en orden. Es justo, también me gustaría que cuidasen de mi casa.

            Su captor le miró muy serio durante unos segundos antes de empezar a reír, asustándole más de lo que ya estaba. ¿Se trataba de alguna prueba para ver si enloquecía bajo presión? En cuanto pudiese, encontraría la forma de escapar de allí y se marcharía lo más lejos que pudiese. Al final, no pudo controlarlo y también comenzó a reír.

            — Te propongo un trato, ¿Qué te parece si trabajas para mi y no te llevo a la cárcel?

            — Trato hecho —Vernon se soltó de las esposas y le tendió la mano sin pensárselo dos veces. El policía le miró las manos con sorpresa, pero no tardó en sellar el trato—. Hansol Vernon Chwe a su servicio.

            — Choi Seungcheol, tu nuevo jefe.

            Vernon aceptó el trabajo pensando que podría volver a las calles en cualquier momento, cuando se aburriese de estar en el lado bueno de la ley. Sin embargo, el equipo Andrómeda se convirtió en algo más que una forma de escapar de la cárcel, su familia, y Seungcheol nunca descubrió que el rolex que había perdido aquel día había acabado en su colección de tesoros personal.


	32. XVI

Jihoon miró el reloj de pared por novena vez aquella noche. Fiel a su palabra, Seungcheol le había dejado fuera de la misión para que la central no dudase de su mando. Era la decisión más lógica si quería mantener su organización a salvo de jefes tiranos o directores a los que realmente no les importaba la ciudad. Además, si la situación se torcía, él podría interceder por su equipo mientras se mantuviese en el poder. Sin embargo, aunque su mente sabía que era lo correcto, no podía dejar de pensar en ellos. Podrían estar en peligro o yendo directamente a una trampa y él no lo sabría hasta que fuese demasiado tarde. En el mejor de los casos, serían encerrado en prisión y, en el peor… Prefería no pensarlo.

            ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban fuera?¿Debería pasarse por la oficina para comprobarles?

            Giró sobre su silla una vez más, quedándose de espaldas al escritorio. Los ventanales le permitían tener una buena vista del tráfico y las miles de personas que se movían aceleradas, tratando de llegar a sus trabajos o a sus casas como si fuese cuestión de vida o muerte. Sus vidas seguían su curso, mientras la organización se ponía en peligro día y noche para mantenerlos a salvo. Se paseaban por las calles sin necesidad de pensar que aquel podría ser su último día o que quizás no habría un mañana para sus compañeros. Los lobos de acero habían conseguido que se sintiesen tranquilos y seguros incluso cunado las noticias anunciaban que el mayor asesino de todos los tiempos había vuelto. No tenían miedo porque los equipos que dirigía Jihoon hacían bien su trabajo. Pero… ¿Quién mantenía a los miembros de la organización seguros?¿Quién los libraba de la tensión que suponía saber que quizás no verías la luz del sol un día más?

            Adoraba su trabajo. Se pondría en peligro una y otra vez si pudiese mantener con vida a las numerosas familias que vivían en la ciudad. Sin embargo, días como aquel, la tensión se volvía demasiado y no sabía como aliviarla. Sobre sus hombros recaía el bienestar de toda una ciudad y la seguridad de sus espías. Era él quien tenía que hacer frente a la muerte de sus subordinados y anunciarla a sus familiares. Era él quien recibía todas las quejas y críticas cuando uno de sus equipos fallaba su misión. Era él quien vivía atormentado por cada operativo fallido, por cada civil perdido…

            Tic, Tac. Tic, Tac. Las agujas del reloj seguían moviéndose con lentitud, su sonido constante y repetitivo atormentándole. Con un rápido movimiento de brazo, lanzó el lapicero contra él. El objeto cayó al suelo haciéndose añicos y parte de la tensión que Jihoon sentía, se desvaneció. Sus amigos estarían bien, tenían que estarlo.

            — Jefe… ¿Se encuentra bien? —Preguntó su secretaria desde la puerta. Por la pose incómoda y los papeles en sus brazos, dedujo que llevaba un rato requiriendo su atención.

            — Estoy bien, solo un poco estresado —Hizo un pequeño gesto para que se acercara y tomó los informes que le entregaban—. ¿Algo que necesite saber?

            — Buenas noticias, jefe, el agente Park va a ser dado de alta hoy después de tanto tiempo en la UCI y sus meses de fisioterapia —La noticia consiguió que sus labios se curvasen en una imperceptible sonrisa. Después de tanto días duros, era bueno saber que el equipo Pegaso volvía a estar completo y saludable—. ¿Quiere que le envía su pedido habitual de flores?

            — Sí, por favor, no se que haría sin ti—Le guiñó un ojo, agradecido—. ¿Algo más? —Cuando le dijo que no, la despachó con rapidez, necesitando concentrarse en el trabajo antes de que la preocupación lo consumiese.

Se reclinó en el asiento, levantando el primero de los informes con un suspiro. Debía mantener la cabeza ocupado, cuanto más trabajo realizase, menos pensaría en sus amigos. Al abrir la primera carpeta y leer su contenido, su expresión cambió de la preocupación a la tristeza. Necesitaban su firma para declarar a Minhyun un objetivo peligroso. Si aprobaba esos documentos, su antiguo agente quedaría marcado con una diana y todo aquel que lo encontrase, tendría ordenes de disparar y matar. 

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se acarició el puente de la nariz para aliviar el terrible dolor de cabeza que estaba sintiendo. Debería firmar los papeles y emitir la orden, pero su corazón se lo impedía. La acusación de traición era muy grave y quería que pagase por el daño causado, pero no podía aceptar su muerte. Recordó las palabras de la central y apretó los papeles con furia en sus manos. _« Eres demasiado sentimental, Lee Jihoon, tu organización será destruida por ti y tu frágil corazón »_

         Después de tomar varias respiraciones profundas, volvió a estirar los papeles y tomó la pluma. Quería demostrar que podía ser fuerte y que los sentimientos no le impedían hacer lo correcto. Sin embargo, en cuanto alcanzó la hoja, se detuvo. Sentía que estaba mal, que era un gran error. Enfurecido por su incapacidad, destruyó los papeles y los esparció por el suelo sin cuidado alguno. Incorporándose, vació una vez más el contenido de su mesa y cuando la habitación se quedó en silencio, ocultó la cara entre las manos.

          Mientras sollozaba, impotente, decidió que destruiría al rey de esa guerra, aunque fuese la última misión de su vida. Limpiaría el mundo de esa escoria y, cuando su tiempo en la tierra concluyese y la muerte viniese a por ella, lo haría sabiendo que nadie más volvería a sufrir por su causa.

 

 

———————————

         La luz de la pequeña lámpara iluminaba la estancia creando un ambiente agradable. El silencio que se había instaurado entre ellos era tan cómodo que ninguno de los dos quería interrumpirlo. Estaban viviendo un sueño y temían que el hechizo desparecería en cualquier momento. Con un suspiro lleno de felicidad, Seokmin abrazó a Chan con más fuerza mientras él se acurrucaba contra su pecho, acariciando su abdomen con delicadeza. Si tan solo pudiese mantenerlos así, unidos y felices, para siempre…

         — ¿En qué piensas? —Preguntó el joven, incorporándose un poco y apoyándose sobre su codo.

         — No quiero que este momento desaparezca —Murmuró, imitando su postura para poder observarle y entrelazando sus manos libres.

         — Aunque acabe, tendremos más, te lo prometo —Su sonrisa, iluminada por la tenue luz de la lámpara, era tan brillante que contuvo la respiración. Trató de memorizar su rostro, cada detalle de aquella noche—. ¿Crees que te vas a librar de mi tan fácilmente? Te recuerdo que sigo trabajando para ti. No voy a irme ahora que puedo tener café gratis —Le guiñó el ojo consiguiendo que la risa de Seokmin llenase toda la estancia.

         — Eres increíble, Chan, y no entiendo por qué he tardado tanto en dar el paso —Sus palabras estaban cargadas de sentimientos, de todas las emociones que aún no había sido capaz de expresar—. Me gustaría tener toda una vida para pasarla contigo — Quería prometerle que estarían juntos y tendrían un “para siempre”, pero fue incapaz de mentir. Mientras “El dragón de Jade” siguiese existiendo, Seokmin corría, constantemente, el riesgo de morir—. Nunca podré olvidarte.

         Sus instintos le gritaban que le protegiesen del mal que había en el mundo y de su propio pasado, por eso, besó sus labios una vez más. Acalló las preocupaciones de Chan con un simple roce, haciéndole olvidar que sus palabras sonaban a despedida. Se dejó llevar por las sensaciones que le producía estar con Seokmin, disfrutando de lo que tanto tiempo había deseado, pero creyó imposible. La película, que habían decidido ver, había quedado olvidada en la televisión, mientras ellos se perdían entre las sábanas. No se arrepentía de las decisiones que había tomado esa noche y sabía que, aunque su relación pudiese acabar mal, tampoco lo olvidaría.

         — Chan… —Susurró contra sus labios, tragando el nudo de emoción que se había formado en su garganta         —. ¿Puedes quedarte conmigo esta noche?

         — Pensé que había dejado claras mis intenciones —Bromeó antes de volver a besarle—. ¿Debo mejorar mis tácticas?

         — Quizás necesite más pistas para descubrir que es lo que realmente quieres —Su dulce sonrisa desapareció, dando paso a una que prometía una noche sin dormir.

         No llegaron a unir sus labios cuando el teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar con insistencia. Seokmin le restó importancia y volvió a centrarse en lo que tanto deseaba. A la tercera llamada, gruñó con frustración y se incorporó de la cama para buscar su teléfono. ¿Quién era el inteligente que llamaba a las tres de la mañana? Respondió sin mirar el número.

         — Seokmin, necesitamos que vengas inmediatamente —La voz de Seungcheol mostraba tanta seriedad que comenzó a preocuparse.

         — ¿Qué pasa, Seungcheol? —Chan alzó una ceja, tratando de deducir que estaba pasando y por qué su amigo llamaba a estas horas.

         —  Te veo en una hora en la dirección que te enviará Jihoon.

         Colgó sin que le diese tiempo a preguntar nada más. La gravedad de la situación le impedía que lo explicase por teléfono y eso solo suponía que tenía que ver con la dirección que les había mandado. « Mierda ¿Qué hago ahora? » . Se giró hacia Chan, con los pantalones en una mano y el móvil en la otro. No quería dejarle sin explicación alguna, pero tampoco se veía capaz de mentirle y no podía decirle la verdad.

         — Tengo que ir con Seungcheol, lo siento —Se puso los pantalones con rapidez antes de acercarse a la cama—. Si pudiese evitarlo, no iría, pero…

         — Está bien —Sonrió para relajarle. Comprendía que su amistad era tan profunda que acudían cuando les llamaban y no iba a interponerse—. Aprovecharé tu cama y si no llegas, abriré el bar y prepararé la lista de quejas por cargarme con todo el trabajo.

         — Eres el mejor —Le dio un nuevo beso, aplacando sus nervios—. No se que haría sin ti.

         — Ve, corre, Seungcheol te necesita.

         Tan ingenuo como siempre, Chan se acostó mientras Seokmin se iba a una misión de la que podría no volver. Quizás le contarían su secreto algún día, igual que el joven les hablaría del pasado que había tratado de esconder con tanto ahínco. Mientras tanto, seguirían protegiéndole y escondiéndole la verdad.

———————————

         La mansión, decorada de forma ostentosa, permanecía en completo silencio. No había ruidos que indicasen que tuviesen compañía o luces que señalasen su equivocación. El soplo no había sido mentira. Los habitantes, incluidos los sirvientes, se habían esfumado en cuanto su dueño salió por la puerta. _« Despejado »_ confirmó Vernon a través del auricular en su oreja _« El piso de arriba está completamente vacío, que aburrido ¿Qué crees que debemos buscar? »_. La voz de su amigo sonaba disgustada, como si esperase poder usar su nuevo entrenamiento o enfrentar un reto mayor que el de abrir las puertas. _« No robes nada, Hansol Vernon Chwe, o tendrás que vértelas con Jihoon ¿Entendido? »_ volvió a ordenar Seungcheol, sabiendo que cuánto más fácil fuese una misión, más tentado estaba de llevarse algún regalo.

         —  Despejado —Comunicó Wonwoo, tratando de no reír—. Si te portas bien, cuando acabemos de aquí, te llevaré a correr y podrás quedarte con las llaves de nuestros contrincantes — _« Wonwoo, no le des alas al niño, por favor. Deberías ser el ejemplo a seguir »._ Seungcheol parecía cansado de tener que soportar sus travesuras, pero en el fondo sabía lo que pasaba—. ¿Por qué no te vienes con nosotros esta vez?

         Hubo un minuto de silencio mientras miraba en una de las primeras habitaciones, aunque sabía que no iba a encontrar ningún secreto oculto entre los productos de limpieza. De fondo podía escuchar la respiración de su líder y la retahíla de razones por las que no debía aceptar que le dedicó The8. _« Decidme hora y lugar, allí estaré. Después de todo esto, necesito un poco de diversión »_. Wonwoo dibujó una sonrisa cuando el hacker se quejó de fondo, amenazando con contárselo a cierto jefe al que ninguno querría dar explicaciones. Dejó que la pelea continuase sonando en sus auriculares y se adentró en el interior de la siguiente estancia, buscando en cualquier rincón donde pudiese encontrar alguna pista para encerrar a Joshua. Lo único que parecía demostrar aquel lugar y todos los objetos que lo formaban era que era un niño de papá, consiguiendo cualquier cosa que quisiese con solo pedirlo. Debía haber algún tipo de despacho escondido por alguna parte.

         _« No parece haber nada en el piso de arriba »._ Vernon sonaba muy frustrado y eso solo indicaba que pronto desobedecería alguna orden. _« Sigue buscando, tiene que haber algo. Espera a que Wonwoo te indique para bajar »_. Seungcheol volvía a sonar como el líder que era, serio y decidido, la clase de hombre que no dejaría que los suyos sufriesen alguna herida o pudiesen morir en una misión. Continuó andando, haciendo muecas ante la gran cantidad de cuadros que adornaban la pared. Para alguien que había vivido en la cárcel una parte de su vida, aquello era excesivo. _« Vamos, amigo, ¿Dónde tienes tu despacho? ¿Dónde guardas todas tus transiciones?»_ , pensó mientras avanzando por el pasillo.

         — Chicos, voy a cortar la comunicación —Anunció de pronto—. No estamos solos.

         Frente a él se alzaba una figura que reconoció al instante, era uno de los dueños de Ad Libitum y el amigo de Chan. Wonwoo había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con él durante el interrogatorio, antes de que llamaran para anunciar la muerte de Aron, y lo habían conocido semanas después cuando perseguían a Joshua. « Wonwoo, ni se te ocurra apagarlo » ordenó Seungcheol, pero él le ignoró por completo. Lo último que escuchó antes de apagar su equipo fue: « Wonwoo, mierda, sal de ahí ahora mismo ».

         No podía ser otra persona, tenía que ser él: el asesino del tigre, su mayor pesadilla. Avanzó con cuidado hasta que el hombre le sonrió y habló como si el príncipe de la noche no le estuviese apuntando en sus puntos vitales: la cabeza y el corazón.

         — Hola, Wonwoo.

         La voz del desconocido le heló la sangre mientras los recuerdos de aquel día volvían para atormentarle. El odio regresó a él con tanta fuerza que tuvo que usar años de práctica para no mostrar sus emociones. El horror de aquella noche apareció en su mente. Pudo visualizar los cuerpos ensangrentados de sus amigos como si volviese a estar allí, de pie ante la masacre.

         Apretó con fuerza las pistolas, decidido a obtener la venganza que siempre había deseado. Quería hacerle sufrir como lo habían hecho sus amigos, pero por alguna razón, se veía incapaz de apretar el gatillo. Su consciencia le pedía a gritos que no cediese, que no se convirtiese en lo que tanto odiaba: un asesino. Sin embargo, no era la única razón por la que se sentía paralizado. Tener al hombre frente a él, le provocaba un miedo casi irracional que nunca había sentido. Volvía a ser el mismo adolescente que había bajado de su habitación para acabar en una pesadilla y que tuvo que crecer a la fuerza cuando lo llevaron a la cárcel.

         — Debería matarte por lo que hiciste —Escupió con amargura, sus manos temblando imperceptiblemente mientras en su rostro no había expresión alguna.

         — Deberías —Estuvo de acuerdo con él, levantando sus manos al aire para dejarle más espacio para apuntar. No tenía intención de defenderse, ni si quiera parecía querer huir. ¿Estaba frente a una trampa?¿Había alguien escondido para intentar matarle?—. Pero si lo haces, no podrás obtener las respuestas necesarias para acabar con el Dragón de Jade.

         — ¿Qué ganarías tú con su caída? No eres más que un maldito asesino sin escrúpulos —El odio en sus palabras desmentía la mirada inescrutable de su rostro, pero no podía ocultarlo. Disparó, la bala pasando a pocos centímetros de su cabeza. Era una advertencia, un aviso de lo que sería capaz de hacer si hacía un movimiento en falso.

         — Lo soy, pero ganaría la libertad de Seungkwan y de Ren, aunque no lo creas me importa mi familia. Siempre lo ha hecho —La tristeza en su mirada parecía tan real que Wonwoo no pudo evitar detenerse a una prudente distancia. Por impulso, su mano se movió unos centímetros hacia abajo, pero volvió a subirla. No podía fiarse de un asesino a sangre fría, aunque todos sus instintos le gritaban que escuchase. Estaba debatiéndose entre la parte de él que le decía que era un mentiroso y la que le pedía que le diese una oportunidad si podía ayudarles a acabar con la organización que le causaba tanto dolor—. Ninguno de los dos ha tenido elección hasta conoceros. Él… Jeonghan —Le costaba pronunciar su nombre, como si el simple hecho de decir su nombre fuese aterrador. _« Un buen actor en el cuerpo de un asesino »_ pensó para protegerse —. Nos ha mantenido atrapados de una forma u otra, sin poder escapar. Primero fue bajo promesas de libertad y amor, después, a través del miedo o las amenazas sobre dañar a los demás —Hizo una mueca al recordar su última conversación, la forma en la que había atacado la vida de Ren.

         — ¿De verdad crees que voy a ser tan ingenuo como para creérmelo? —Wonwoo parecía suspicaz y no era de extrañar. Después de la vida a la que había sido condenado, entendía que no pudiese fiarse de nadie, pero tenía que aprender que estaban enfrentándose a un verdadero villano, tan aterrador que ni el mismísimo diablo le plantaría cara.

         — ¿Has visto a Ren interaccionando con tu equipo?¿Las fotos que mantienen guardadas?¿Las historias que han contado?¿La forma en la que escapó cuando podía haber matado a Mingyu? —Su plan era sembrar la duda para que viese los acontecimientos desde otro punto de vista y se diese cuenta de todo lo que pasaba. Ren tenía fe en Andromeda, el equipo de las segundas oportunidades, y él también la tendría—. Estaba enamorado de Jihoon como nunca lo había visto y adoraba al grupo como si fuese su familia, fue la primera vez que supo que había una vida más allá de Jeonghan — Repitió el mismo nombre que antes y Wonwoo sintió que lo reconocía de alguna parte, pero no era capaz de ubicar dónde o cuándo lo había escuchado—. Cuando Vernon le descubrió, no fue capaz de dispararle. Tuve que hacerlo yo.

         — Imposible —Se regodeó el príncipe de la noche al encontrar una laguna en su historia—. Nunca fallas —Volvió a disparar, esta vez cerca de su brazo izquierdo. Estaba disfrutando con esas amenazas. Quería que sufriese sin saber cuando llegaría el verdadero golpe—. ¡Habla!¡Ahora! ¿Cómo le disparaste?

         — Tú lo has dicho, nunca fallo. Desvié la bala a propósito cuando Ren me suplicó que no lo hiciese. Tuvo que ser castigado por su fracaso. Me protegió, porque fui yo quien le dejó con vida y a quién Jeonghan hubiese castigado. Le dije que se marchase y contase a tus queridos amigos lo que había pasado, la forma en la que fue vendido cuando a penas era un niño. Sabía que lo entenderían y le darían una oportunidad. Al fin y al cabo, ¿no es eso lo que hace Andromeda? —Bajó la cabeza, suspirando al recordar aquel día y la forma en la que transcurrió su conversación—. No quiso hacerlo porque, si se iba, Seungkwan y yo moriríamos. Es la amenaza favorita de Jeonghan. Si no hacemos lo que quiere, los otros dos mueren.

         Wonwoo bajó una de las pistolas, reconociendo la verdad en sus palabras, dudando de lo que había oído y visto. Ren podría haber matado a Mingyu y no lo hizo. Le había asegurado que nada de lo que había sentido por ellos era mentira ¿Y si fuese verdad? Con la única arma que mantenía levantada, instó a Baekho para que continuase con la historia. Tenía que comenzar a controlar los disparos para evitar quedarse sin balas.

         — Seungkwan conoció a Vernon mientras cantaba y nosotros le convencimos para que saliese con él. Queríamos verle feliz y pensamos que, si estaba con él, vería las posibilidades que había en el mundo. Necesitábamos alejarlo de esta vida mientras siguiese siendo tan inocente. Fue nuestra culpa que acabase aquí ¿Sabes? —Él había entregado los archivos que lo condenaron y fue Ren quien hizo el seguimiento de todos sus movimientos—. No es capaz de hacer sufrir a sus víctimas y visita el cementerio para pedirles perdón. Nunca se lo dijimos a Jeonghan, porque cualquier muestra de debilidad podría ser nefasta —El asesino del tigre bajó su cabeza, observando algún punto invisible en el suelo, antes de recuperar su compostura—. Se enamoró de él, pero nunca supo quien era. No tenía ni idea de que era el enemigo. Todavía no lo sabe y sigue sin entender porque Vernon cortó su relación de esa forma.  

         El príncipe de la noche comprendió por fin la actitud de Seungkwan. Veía extraño que alguien que se comportase con Vernon como si fuese el único hombre en la tierra capaz de mostrarle las estrellas, pudiese querer hacerle daño. Había dejado todo para ir a buscarle cuando murió Aron y había estado a su lado mientras lloraban su muerte. No había ningún indicio de maldad en sus acciones. Wonwoo pensaba que era una buena persona y no solía equivocarse cuando juzgaba a las personas, aunque los demás si tuviesen prejuicios contra él.

         Sin soltar la pistola que le quedaba en alto, guardó la otra en su funda y encaró a su peor pesadilla con menos odio del que hubiese esperado. Alguien que se había puesto frente al fuego para salvar a dos amigos, se merecía ser escuchado, aunque sus errores en el pasado hubiesen sido horribles. Las personas cambiaban y tenían derecho a una segunda oportunidad, por mucho que quisiese arrancarle la cabeza. No iba a ser su amigo, no iba a ponerle un altar ni aceptarlo con los brazos abiertos, pero al menos podía permitir que su grupo tuviese una forma de ganar y aquel hombre tuviese el perdón que deseaba para sus amigos.

         — No me fio de ti y no creo que lo haga nunca —Murmuró, su voz tan profunda y llena de rencor que le provocó un escalofrío. Baekho esperaba pacientemente el veredicto de su verdugo—. No voy a llevarte con los demás y que nos apuñales por la espalda. No voy a dejar que les hagas daño.

         — No quiero tu perdón ni tu confianza —El asesino del tigre sonrió, su expresión reflejando la astucia que le correspondía—. Solo quiero un trato con tu jefe. Pagaré por mis crímenes a cambio de una oportunidad para Ren y Seungkwan. Os daremos información y dejaréis de estar un paso por detrás de Jeonghan. Desapareceré de tu vida por completo cuando esto acabe, recibirás tu venganza. Si no cumplo con mi palabra, tendrás todo el derecho de apretar el gatillo.

         — Te odio —Volvió a soltar para dejar las cosas claras—. Pero eres nuestra única oportunidad. Es un trato. Falla y te mataré tan despacio que me suplicarás que acabe con tu vida —Guardó la pistola y le tendió la mano—. Jeon Wonwoo, Wonwoo para los amigos. Tú puedes conformarte con no llamarme de ninguna manera.

         —  Kang Dongho, Dongho para los amigos —No iba a empezar su nueva vida bajo el nombre que Jeonghan le había dado. Quería destruirle y hacer desaparecer cualquier recuerdo de su existencia—. Los enemigos de mis enemigos serán mis amigos ¿No es lo que dicen? —Aceptó su mano extendida, sellando el trato— Necesitaré hablar con tu jefe para dejar claro el trato. No voy a ayudaros a menso que tenga la seguridad de que ellos están bien.

         — Podrás hablar con él en cuanto salgamos de aquí.

         — ¿Estás listo para destruir al Dragón de Jade a nuestro lado? —El asesino del tigre le cuestionó con una sonrisa. Parecía tan feliz que Wonwoo se contagió a pesar de que no quería.

         — Llevo preparado toda mi vida —Sonrió, mostrando la primera emoción de la noche. Una parte de él le pedía que le diese una verdadera oportunidad. Al fin y al cabo, no era muy diferente a ellos. Vengó a su familia como él iba a matar para vengar a sus amigos. Había matado bajo las ordenes de Jeonghan, porque no había otra alternativa. Vernon robó durante la mayor parte de sus vidas, él había prendido fuego a tantos edificios que había perdido la cuenta, The8 era un hacker que asesinó a su padre, Soonyoung era un estafador de primera y Minhyun solía luchar en las calles. Desechó su último pensamiento, no quería volver a pensar en su amigo el traidor. El punto era que todos habían estado al otro lado de la ley y habían conseguido una oportunidad, ¿Por qué no dársela a él? _« Porque te arruinó la vida, porque puede volverse en tu contra, porque puede matar a tus nuevos amigos »_ —. ¿Cuál es el plan?

         Un fuerte estruendo al final del pasillo llamó su atención. Ambos hombres se giraron en la dirección, pero era Baekho el único que intuía lo que estaba pasando. Llevándose las manos al pelo de forma nerviosa, comenzó a correr buscando la habitación de Seungkwan y le gritó a Wonwoo para que se moviese más rápido.

         — Si queremos que el plan funcione, tenemos que evitar que esos dos se maten.

         — Dime que Seungkwan no está aquí… —Gimió Wonwoo, sabiendo que no era buena idea juntarlo con Vernon en la misma habitación hasta que llegasen las respuestas.

         — ¿Tú que crees? —Gritó con sarcasmo mientras escuchaban la madera rasgarse.

         El príncipe de la noche y el asesino del tigre se unieron por primera vez, tratando de llegar antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. Si alguno de los dos hacia daño al otro, no lo superarían nunca y lo último que querían era que sufriesen sus chicos favoritos. Baekho se preocupaba por Seungkwan más que nadie y a Wonwoo le ocurría lo mismo con Vernon. Los cristales rotos y los sonidos de golpes no eran un buen indicio, pero lo que más les asustó fue el disparo que resonó en la habitación cuando alcanzaron la puerta. Después, solo quedó el silencio.

———————————

         Vernon alcanzó el balcón de la habitación principal con pericia, descolgándose con elegancia desde el piso superior. La construcción de las antiguas mansiones hacía que allanarlas fuese muy fácil. Por eso, el joven ladrón buscaba la emoción a través de grandes maniobras que podría haberse ahorrado con abrir la puerta. _« ¿Vernon?¿Puedes buscar a Wonwoo? »._ Ignoró la voz de Seungcheol en el interlocutor para no tener que explicar dónde estaba. _« Vernon, ¿Me escuchas?¿Dónde estás? »_.

         — Capi, voy a cortar la comunicación. He encontrado algo —Dijo ambiguamente. En realidad no había encontrado nada todavía, pero no quería seguir escuchándole mientras le regañaba. « Vernon, ni se te ocurra. No te marques un Wonwoo » le suplicó Seungcheol—. Hasta pronto, chicos. Luego nos vemos.

         Antes de apagar el auricular, escuchó a The8 enfadado: _« Cuando pille a esos dos, voy a matarlos »._ Rió, divertido. Le gustaba cuando sacaba de quicio a sus compañeros, era parte de la diversión de ser un espía.   

         — Veamos que escondes aquí, niño de papá —Susurró mientras comenzaba a andar hacia las ventanas.

         La luz tenue de una pantalla iluminaba una parte de la habitación y Vernon se encontró observando como Seungkwan reía mientras veía algo en el ordenador. Su corazón latió con fuerza al recordar cada una de las veces que había escuchado sus carcajadas. Solía dedicarle tantas sonrisas que había perdido la cuenta y todas parecían tan sinceras como ahora. Sin embargo, él sabía la verdad: había sido un juguete, un medio para alcanzar un fin. No volvería a ser tan ingenuo, entraría allí y se encargaría de él. Se acabó el ser utilizado por lo demás.

         _« El truco está en hacer creer a tu enemigo que no tienes miedo »._ Las palabras de The8 resonaron en su mente mientras sacaba la pistola y la apretaba con fuerza. Cerró los ojos para concienciarse de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir y tomó una profunda respiración. Se centró en los sonidos que le rodeaban antes de volver a abrirlos. Caminó con firmeza, como si estuviese completamente seguro de lo que iba a hacer y, con una maestría increíble, desbloqueó las ventanas. Se introdujo con sigilo, aprovechando la concentración de Seungkwan en lo que estaba viendo y se posicionó frente a él.

         — Hola, Seungkwan —Se aplaudió a si mismo por no dejarse llevar por el dolor. Sus emociones habían quedado guardadas bajo llave.

         El chico se sobresaltó, soltando una serie de maldiciones mientras tiraba de los auriculares. Había estado tan concentrado que no se había percatado de que entraba alguien. Por instinto, sacó la pistola que guardaba bajo la almohada y apuntó al intruso. Sus ojos se abrieron, sorprendidos, cuando lo reconoció. Vernon le apuntaba con su propia arma, vestido completamente de negro y ocultando sus emociones para despistarlo. Se movía con la agilidad de un ladrón. Mientras se levantaba despacio, sin soltar su única forma de protección, analizó la situación.

         — ¿Qué haces aquí, Vernon? — « ¿Por qué no buscas quien es Peace Keeper? ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Vernon quién es? ». Las palabras de aquella mujer volvieron de nuevo, dándole la respuesta que necesitaba. Había estado saliendo con un ladrón, pero debía haber algo más…

         — He venido a atrapar a Joshua —Le confesó, decidido a acabar con él en cuanto tuviese una oportunidad—. ¿Ren no te ha hablado de mi?¿De como estuvo a punto de matarme cuando descubrí que era un miembro del Dragón de Jade? Deja de fingir, sé que sabes quien soy. Me has utilizado suficiente, pero no dejaré que dañes al resto de Andrómeda. Quítate la máscara, Seungkwan ¿O debería llamarte “Ángel de la muerte”?

         La sorpresa que vio dibujada en el rostro de Seungkwan le hizo aflojar su agarre, pero no soltó la pistola, caminó sin darle la espalda hasta el escritorio y sostuvo un jarrón con su mano libre. El chico imitó su movimiento, sosteniendo la lámpara de la mesita. No iba a dejar que le engañase con sus trucos. Era demasiado bueno actuando, pero ahora sabía que esperar de él.

         — No sabía quien eras, gilipollas. Nadie me habló de ti, ellos dijeron que no eras ninguno de ellos —Ahora comprendía la llamada de teléfono que había recibido y la forma en la que quiso alejarse de él. Sin embargo, aunque entendía su odio, no iba a dejarse vencer. Vernon había prometido matarle si volvía a verlo de nuevo—. Lo nuestro era real, maldita sea —Lanzó la lámpara lo suficiente cerca como para asustarle, pero lejos para no darle. Se estrelló contra la pared, haciéndose añicos y llenando el suelo de pequeños cristales—. ¿Por qué soy yo quien te utilizaba?¿Y si era al revés?¿Y si yo era tu juguete? ¡Eres el único que sabía la verdad! —Gruñó, reprimiendo la tentación de dispararle para que supiese el dolor que le había causado sus amenazas.

         — ¡Cállate!¡No voy a volver a creerte!

         Seungkwan esquivó el jarrón de milagro, pero en el fondo supo que Vernon no tenía intención de darle. Los dos estaban bailando una canción muy peligrosa, sin querer ceder a los ataques del otro y sin desear hacerle un verdadero daño. Se arrepentirían si llevaban las amenazas mucho más lejos y las volvían acciones reales.

         — ¡Te quiero, maldita sea! No sabía quién eras, no he intentado acerté daño ¡Fui a un maldito funeral solo por ti, por ser lo que necesitabas! —La silla se estrelló contra la ventana, astillándose y abriendo una raja en el cristal.

         — ¿Y esperas que me lo crea?

         La risa sarcástica de Vernon le hizo más daño que si le hubiesen disparado, pero ¿No hubiese actuado él igual si sus papeles se invirtiesen? Ni si quiera estaba seguro de que esto no fuese un plan de Andrómeda para acabar con él. _« Ellos nunca caerían tan bajo, solo Jeonghan utiliza a su gente para lograr información, sin importar los medios que usen para conseguirla »._ Trató de apaciguar la voz de su consciencia, siempre tratando de alejar de su jefe, del hombre que se lo había dado todo. _« No te ha dado nada, solo más peso sobre tus hombros, más sangre manchando tus manos »_. Le lanzó uno de los cajones, sin importarle lo que había dentro o si Joshua se enfadaba después.

         — ¡Te lo di todo!¡Quería pasar mi vida contigo! Aún ahora quiero hacerlo. Te quiero y no lo entiendo, porque me rompiste el corazón. Debería odiarte por querer hacer daño a mi familia, pero no puedo —Otra silla salió volando, estrellándose contra la pared y cayendo sobre la cama con la madera rota. ¿Por qué Joshua mantenía muebles tan fáciles de romper?—. ¡Quiero apretar el gatillo!¡Quiero que pagues por todas tus mentiras!

         — ¡Hazlo!¡Dispara!¡Mátame! —Escupió Seungkwan, su respiración agitada por la pelea que estaban teniendo. Colocó el seguro a la pistola y la lanzó sobre la cama, levantando las manos en señal de rendición—. Acaba conmigo, porque no pienso hacerte daño. No puedo hacerlo. Eres lo único bueno de mi vida, lo único que realmente merece la pena. Me da igual si no me crees o trabajo para el mismísimo diablo, te quiero y quiero estar contigo. Desde tu llamada… Nunca me había sentido así, como si me rompiese por no poder estar a tu lado, por no poder hablar contigo. Estoy enamorado de ti, idiota, y nunca haría daño a las personas que te importan, porque eso significaría hacértelo a ti.

         — ¡He dicho que te calles!

         Furioso, apretó el gatillo. La bala salió dispara desde el arma, golpeando el suelo a sus pies. Vernon lo miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, incapaz de matarle. Quería abalanzarse sobre él, llevar su pelea a las manos, pero tampoco podía hacerlo. Estaba mal. Era un gran error. Su corazón dolía mientras se derrumbaba en el suelo y lloraba. Seungkwan corrió a su lado al mismo tiempo que la puerta se abría e instintivamente se situó frente a él, protegiéndole de cualquier peligro que pudiese aparecer. En ese mismo instante, cuando el chico de sus sueños anteponía su propia seguridad a la de él, el enemigo, supo que nada de lo que habían vivido había sido una mentira.

 

         _« ¿Cuándo ha cogido la pistola, si la había lanzado? »_ se preguntó Vernon, observando la tensión abandonar el cuerpo del ángel de la muerte al identificar a los intrusos.

         — Vaya, pues no tendríamos que habernos preocupado. Está todo bien —Río el hombre que había visto con Chan una vez, viendo la escena. Joshua iba a estar tan cabreado cuando descubriese lo que había pasado con su habitación. Ojalá pudiese grabar su reacción en vídeo.

         —¿A esto llamas “estar todo bien”? —Wonwoo le miró con la ceja alzada y los brazos cruzados. Todo su cuerpo estaba en tensión, preparado para una batalla.

         — ¿Qué hace él aquí, Baekho? —Preguntó con curiosidad. Había conocido al príncipe de la noche cuando había ido al funeral y después había tenido alguna que otra reunión con él cuando había ido a buscar a Vernon.

         Vernon se asomó por encima del hombre de Seungkwan, encontrándose directamente con la mirada de Wonwoo que le sonrió. La tensión aún no había abandonado su cuerpo, pero al menos sabía que la hostilidad no iba dirigida a él. Dos asesinos y dos espías, los cuatro juntos en una habitación destrozada como si no hubiese pasado nada. Era una situación tan inverosímil que no entendía lo que estaba pasando. Sin embargo, si su amigo había decidido no volarle la cabeza a Baekho, no se preocuparía. Se levantó, tendiéndole una mano a Seungkwan para ayudarle.

         — ¿Estás bien? —Se separó del chico de sus sueños para que Wonwoo pudiese inspeccionarlo—. Entonces podemos ponernos en marcha. Tú novio —Señaló a Seungkwan que bajó la cabeza con tristeza, incapaz de sentirse cómodo con ese término mientras Vernon le odiase. El ladrón no lo contradijo, pero tampoco lo admitió—. Ren y este de aquí, van a ayudarnos a acabar con el dragón de Jade ¿Estarás bien con eso? —Al ver la mueca de su amigo, procedió a explicar—. Hay mucho en la historia de Ren que no sabes y yo tampoco. Dejémosle que se explique, es nuestra única salida.

         — Confío en ti, Wonwoo —Aceptó con una pequeña sonrisa. No estaba muy seguro de los otros dos, pero podía darle una oportunidad a Seungkwan. Ya lo había decidido cuando no pudo matarle—. ¿Hablaremos luego? —Le preguntó al chico que asintió con una sonrisa temblorosa. Tenía miedo de lo que esa conversación pudiese depararles. 

         Baekho observó al pequeño grupo, sopesando como podía decir lo que tenía en mente sin que quisiesen matarlo y fastidiar lo que ya habían conseguido. Era un plan descabellado, lo sabía, pero era la única forma de conseguir que Jeonghan alejase su mirada de Vernon. Tenía una diana en su cabeza y si Seungkwan se iba con él, habría dado el primer paso para estar fuera de la organización.

         — Debería matar a Vernon —Levantó las manos en cuanto tres armas le apuntaron, las dos de Wonwoo y la de Seungkwan. Era bueno ver que el chico tenía gente que le defendiese tan ferozmente—. No lo voy a hacer ¿Tan poca fe tienes en mi, mocoso? —Regañó a su joven amigo, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Pero son las órdenes de Jeonghan y hasta que no lo “haga” —Hizo comillas en el aire—. No va a parar. Así que el primer paso es que vayáis corriendo, lo más lejos de aquí y os escondáis en la dirección que pasaré a tu teléfono —Señaló a su compañero que automáticamente giró la cabeza buscando el móvil—. Los códigos de acceso solo los tengo… —Se detuvo cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar insistentemente anunciando la entrada de muchos mensajes. Lo cogió y leyó todas las advertencias de Ren, avisándole de que Joshua volvía a casa—. Mierda, tenemos que darnos prisa. Os enviaré los códigos, esperad nuestra llegada. Necesito las llaves de tu moto, Seungkwan, tenemos que hacer fuegos artificiales para que Jeonghan se lo crea.

         — No, no, no —Negó con la cabeza tan rápido que sintió un ligero mareo. Nadie podía tocar a su bebé y mucho menos para destruirlo—. No voy a perder mi…

         Se detuvo al observar las llaves que sostenía Wonwoo en la mano. No entendía que quería con ese gesto, pero no pudo evitar detenerse en el pequeño gato negro que tenía de llavero. ¿Quién iba a decirle que alguien tan temido pudiese tener objetos tan adorables? Concentrándose bien, supo descubrir cuál era el modelo que abrían y abrió los ojos aún más que antes. Era un último modelo, el más rápido de toda la ciudad. Había estado deseando montarse en una moto así desde que la sacaron, pero no podía permitírselo.

         — Cuidadla bien, ¿Vale? —Se quejó el príncipe de la noche, sabiendo que era lo mejor que podía hacer para contentarlos a todos.

         — La mantendré a salvo con mi vida —Contestó Seungkwan, agarrando las llaves y entregando las suyas antes de que pudiese cambiar de opinión.

         — No eres tú quien me preocupa —Siguió quejándose, observando a Vernon que silbaba como si no hubiese tenido varios accidentes con ella. Puede que hubiese salido ileso, pero en más de una ocasión habían tenido que repararla—. Corred, anda, el niño de papá viene de camino y no pueden descubrir lo que está pasando.

         El joven ladrón se adelantó, tendiéndole una mano a Seungkwan que la miró dubitativo. Temía que volviese a enfadarse en cualquier momento y aquella paz que habían conseguido fuese falsa. Aguantando la respiración, entrelazó sus dedos y dejó que le acompañase hacia la salida, aunque sabía el camino mejor que él.

         Cuando Wonwoo y Baekho se quedaron solos, el primero se giró con su semblante inquebrantable.

         — Más te vale no estar llevándolos directamente a una trama —Rugió, furioso.

         — ¿Estás preparado para una carrera? —Cortó Baekho como si no hubiese oído su amenaza—. ¿O eres demasiado lento para seguirme el ritmo?

         Comenzó a andar hacia la salida sin dejarle tiempo para contestar. Con un suspiro de frustración, lo siguió. Al menos podría hacerle morder el polvo. Mientras bajaba, conectó la comunicación con su equipo una vez más. Tenía que informar a Seungcheol de cuáles eran los nuevos planes, cuando todos estuviesen en el supuesto lugar seguro, juzgarían la situación. Jihoon y él tendrían la última palabra.

         — ¿Seguís ahí? —Preguntó, encogiéndose de hombros ante los gritos con los que le correspondieron—. Está bien, lo siento, lo siento. No volverá a suceder —Los tres sabían que sus palabras no eran verdaderas. Lo volvería a hacer cada vez que se le antojase. Así era su equipo, incontrolable—. Os voy a mandar una dirección, os necesitamos a todos allí. Hemos conseguido la clave para poder acabar con el dragón de Jade, pero no sé hasta que punto es confiable.

         _« Estaremos allí, iremos preparados ¿Tengo que llamar a Jihoon? »_. Por la voz de Seungcheol, se notaba que no tenía muchas ganas de meter al jefe en una posible situación difícil. Su líder seguía siendo tan protector como siempre, aunque las personas a las que quería eran capaces de defenderse a sí mismas.

         — Llama al jefe, necesita escuchar esta historia. Es importante que sepa la verdad.

            Aquella reunión podía acabar tan mal que quizás no hiciese falta una guerra. No habría otro bando contra el que el dragón de Jade pudiese luchar si se mataban antes de comenzar la batalla.


	33. Acusado

— Choi Seungcheol, se le acusa por el robo de un vehículo reglado y armamento militar, allanamiento de una propiedad privada sin autorización, extorsión, agresión a un oficial de mayor rango… —El juez continuó nombrando la lista infinita de errores que había cometido a lo largo de su carrera militar. Había ido acumulando cargos durante mucho tiempo, pero la gota que había colmado el vaso fue la última misión o quizás había sido por golpear por error —aunque tal vez no fue un accidente— a su superior cuando le gritó que la vida de sus hombres no valía tanto como seguir las malditas leyes—. ¿Cómo se declara el acusado?

         Seungcheol se llevó las manos esposadas tras la cabeza y sonrió como si no estuviese preparándose para su condena. ¿Qué significaban un par de años en la cárcel si había conseguido salvar numerosas vidas a lo largo de su tiempo en la marina? Sus métodos no habían sido muy ortodoxos y los primeros años habían sido bastante turbulentos, pero al final había logrado lo que se había propuesto: que su equipo entero volviese a casa después de cada misión.

         — Culpable.

         Su abogado ocultó la cabeza entre las manos, sabiendo que no podía hacer nada por evitar lo que iba a pasar. Lo había intentado, pero su cliente no había querido cooperar. El juez lo miró con disgusto, una mueca de desagrado deformando sus rasgos. Estaba acostumbrado a esa mirada, porque ninguno apreciaba lo que hacía aquel marine adicto a la adrenalina y alérgico a las normas, lo veían como un peligro para los demás.

         — Choi Seungcheol, su castigo será… —Se detuvo al ser interrumpido por un soldado. Después de que le susurrara algo al oído y se marchara, el juez dirigió su mirada al acusado, frunciendo el ceño—. Tienes suerte, soldado, hay alguien en lo más alto que se preocupa por ti. Queda expulsado de la marina sin honores y despojado de su uniforme. Haga las maletas y váyase a casa.

         No estaba listo para regresar a una ciudad en la que ya no le recordaban. No estaba preparado para volver a un hogar que ya no existía.

         ———————————

            El aeropuerto estaba tan concurrido como recordaba. Los viajeros se movían de un lado para otro con sus enormes maletas y sus mapas, los trabajadores trataban de poner orden y controlar a quien llegaba o salía, las tiendas estaban abiertas de par en par con la esperanza de conseguir atraer a los turistas, los que viajaban por trabajo permanecían constantemente anclados al teléfono y llevaban sus maletines como si fuesen extensiones de sus brazos. Respiró hondo, preparándose para atravesar la marea de gente que se movía en todas las direcciones y llegar a la zona de salidas que le correspondía.

            ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que había tomado un avión? Parecía que habían pasado siglos desde que se unió a la marina y dejó atrás su hogar. Sus padres se habían mudado y sus amigos del instituto habían rehecho su vida, dejándole atrás. Había perdido su casa después de no pagar el alquiler tres meses después de decidir que no regresaría jamás. Volver con sus padres no era una opción, no quería mirar a sus padres a la cara y saber que no era el hijo del que estaban orgullosos.

            Armándose de valor, cogió el teléfono y llamó a una de las pocas personas que sabía que no le darían la espalda a pesar del tiempo que llevaban sin hablar. Había muchas posibilidades de que hubiese cambiado de número o de que se hubiese olvidado de él, también estaba la probabilidad de que le hubiese bloqueado o no lo cogiese pensando que era un desconocido. Sin embargo, era su única posibilidad, porque si regresaba sin apoyo, no sabría como salir del hoyo que él mismo había cavado.

Esperó pacientemente a que comenzasen los tonos y cuando escuchó su voz, idéntica a la que había escuchado tantas veces a lo largo de su vida, dejó escapar el aire que había estado reteniendo.

            — Vaya, vaya, pero si es el gran Choi Seungcheol — Podía escuchar el enfado en su voz y lo entendía. Permaneció en contacto durante unos días, justo después de regresar de su primera misión.  Cuando asumió que no podía olvidarse de él y que hablar con sus amigos solo le hacía sentirse peor, alejarse de su pasado fue la decisión más fácil en aquel momento—. Podrías haber llamado, aunque fuese una vez, ¿Sabes lo preocupados que estábamos? —Sonó un pesado suspiro seguido por el arrastrar de una silla—. DK no ha dejado de imaginar las posibles muertes que has tenido desde que te fuiste, la última fue un envenamiento que te hizo caer al agua y ser devorado por tiburones que acabaron en el fondo del estómago de una ballena.

            — ¿No era suficiente el veneno?¿Alguna muerte más de la que deba ser consciente?

            — Ya le conoces, el drama es su día a día, puedo hacerte una lista con las mejores. Mi favorita es el disparo mortal que recibiste al tratar de rescatar a unos delfines que estaban siendo usados para investigaciones de una nueva arma biológica. Con medio corazón perforado, tuviste tiempo de salvarlos a todos y salir mientras el laboratorio explotaba a tus espaldas —Río, alejando un poco la tensión que se había formado entre ellos. Su amigo DK no había cambiado nada después de tanto tiempo y seguía creando mil historias que pudiesen justificar sus paranoias—. ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó cuando los dos se calmaron y cesaron las carcajadas.

            — No, no lo estoy —El silencio se extendió hasta que Seungcheol encontró la fuerza necesaria para continuar—. Me han expulsado, he corrido al aeropuerto y no sé que hacer. Yo…

            —  ¿A qué hora llega tu avión?

— En cinco horas.

— Estaré en el aeropuerto esperándote, no irás a ninguna parte tú solo. Podrás quedarte en mi casa el tiempo que necesites y cuando estés preparado, podrás contarme que ha pasado —Sin necesidad de decir nada más, Jun supo exactamente lo que tenía que hacer. La culpa se instaló en su pecho, haciéndole sentir pesado. Había dejado atrás a sus amigos, pero ahí estaba él, olvidándose de cualquiera de los errores de Seungcheol y acudiendo a su rescate—. Te juré que estaría a tu lado incluso cuando ya no me quisieses ahí y siempre cumplo mi palabra. No voy a dejarte caer.

— Gracias, Jun, no sabes lo mucho que…

— Podrás agradecerme con una buena botella de vino y si me traes un pastel que diga: “El mejor amigo del mundo”, te perdonaré todo el dolor de cabeza que me has causado —Bromeó consiguiendo que Seungcheol riese con ganas una vez más. Había echado de menos a aquel mocoso insolente—. Comisario… ¿No se une a nosotros? Hay mucho espacio en la bañera… —La voz de una mujer y la risa de un hombre sonaron de fondo. El marine alzó una ceja aunque sabía que no le vería—. Ya voy, querida.

— Señor comisario, váyase, no querrá aburrir a sus invitados —Se burló de él antes de volver a ponerse serio—. Supongo que el título no es solo sexual ¿No? Enhorabuena, nos vemos luego y me cuentas como ha pasado —Se detuvo un segundo, mirando a algún punto del aeropuerto con la vista perdida. Se había perdido demasiadas cosas en la vida de sus amigos y tenía que ponerse al día—. Y Jun, también te he echado de menos.

Seungcheol no sabía que en cuanto puso un pie en el avión que le llevaría de vuelta a casa, su destino había quedado sellado. En aquel entonces, no sabía que Jihoon había movido los hilos para aliviar su condena y traerlo para que dirigiese un equipo especial. Tampoco podía imaginar que acabaría consiguiendo la relación con la que tanto había soñado y luchando mano a mano con su amor del instituto. Recuperó a sus amigos, consiguió una gran familia y acabó embarcándose en una aventura. Nunca olvidaría lo mucho que Jun le ayudó en sus peores momentos ni como Jihoon apareció ante su puerta para anunciarle que su baja laboral había terminado. Subir a ese avión hizo que su vida cambiase y no se arrepentía de las decisiones que había tomado hasta llegar a convertirse en el hombre que era hoy


	34. XVII

Jihoon apagó las luces de la oficina, recogió su maletín y se marchó sin despedirse de nadie. Los pocos miembros del personal que aún quedaban en el edificio y los agentes que estaban de guardia, lo miraron con recelo. En cuanto saliese, comenzarían los cuchicheos, pero no le importaba. Tenía una misión: llegar al punto de encuentro sin ser visto. Había quedado con Seungcheol y el resto de Andromeda en un edificio abandonado muy lejos de allí. Los registros indicaban que su dueño había desaparecido muchos años atrás y el ayuntamiento se hizo cargo. Planeaban reutilizarlo para una fábrica de latas hasta que el proyecto fue cancelado de la noche a la mañana. ¿Por qué su equipo quería verle allí?¿Por qué no volver a la base y contarle lo que había ocurrido?¿Habría alguien herido y no podían moverlo?

         El mensaje del exmarine, acompañado por una ubicación, había sido conciso: « Urgente » . Las dudas habían aumentado y, con cada minuto que pasaba, la ansiedad crecía en su interior. Iba a volverse loco si no descubría que estaba pasando. Quería llamarle y exigirle respuestas, pero se limitó a subirse en el coche. Tras comprobar que no estaba siendo vigilado, dio un pequeño rodeo hasta el centro de la ciudad y desde allí se desvió hacia un callejón poco concurrido desde donde tomó la dirección correcta para llegar al punto de encuentro.

         En un intento desesperado por relajarse, encendió la radio _. « Noticia de última hora: alguien ha entrado en la mansión de Joshua Hong, hijo del presidente. Creemos que no se han llevado nada de valor, pero se ha encontrado signos de lucha en una de las habitaciones y casquillos de bala en el pasillo »_. Jihoon apretó con fuerza el volante y desvió el coche con brusquedad, las ruedas chirriando por el esfuerzo. Las noticias no le habían ayudado a relajarse, sino que habían empeorado su estado de ánimo. ¿Qué habían hecho sus amigos? _« Señor Hong, ¿Cree que ha sido algún enemigo de su padre?¿Podría decirnos si debemos preocuparnos por su bienestar? »_. La periodista parecía genuinamente preocupada, interpretando el papel perfecto para ganarse la simpatía del entrevistado. _« Puede llamarme Joshua, el señor Hong es mi padre, pero preferiría no responder a las preguntas. He regresado a casa para encontrarme que no es seguro. Como comprenderá, necesito recuperarme de este terrible susto »._ Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al escuchar su voz cargada de dulzura y miedo, un terror que parecía tan real como si realmente lo sintiese. Había causado mucho daño a la sociedad, pero allí estaba él, detrás de los micrófonos, fingiendo ser el ángel de la ciudad. _« ¿Por qué alguien intentaría hacerme daño? »_.

         — ¡Hijo de puta! —Gritó Jihoon golpeando el volante con una de sus manos. Oírle llorar había sido el colmo. Aquel hombre sabía que hacer para ganarse el corazón de la gente, para fingir que no tenía el poder de infringir dolor. Quizás fuese un peón en aquella guerra, un niño rico siendo utilizado por los contactos de papá, pero había causado tanto daño como los demás. Enviando secuaces y vendiendo mercancía a través de terceros, había estado en el centro de todo.

         Apagó la radio con frustración, cruzando los dedos para que su equipo no hubiese sufrido algún daño. Si se encontraba que estaban heridos, daría media vuelta y sin importar las consecuencias, destruiría a ese insolente que se creía un dios por ser hijo del presidente. Condujo en silencio, sumido en sus pensamientos, hasta que logró llegar al lugar indicado. Apagó el motor y salió del coche, encontrándose cara a cara con el hombre que le rompió el corazón en fragmentos tan diminutos que le resultó imposible recomponerse del todo.

         Tardó un segundo en levantar la pistola que llevaba siempre consigo y otro más en apuntarle a la cabeza. Solo necesitaba un pequeño impulso, bastaría con apretar el gatillo y la bala alcanzaría su cuerpo en un instante. No tendría que preocuparse por entablar una conversación que terminaría destrozándole aún más, solo recogería a su enemigo inerte y lo llevaría directamente a la morgue. Aquel capítulo de su vida habría desaparecido. Sin embargo, no pudo hacerlo. Permaneció, durante más tiempo del que luego admitiría ante sus compañeros, parado frente a Ren. El asesino le miraba con las manos levantadas, sin intentar defenderse.

         — Ren —Escupió con amargura, consiguiendo la primera reacción desde que había llegado. La tristeza que desfiguró sus rasgos desapareció tan rápido como había llegado. Cualquier otra persona no se habría dado cuenta, pero Jihoon había aprendido a interpretar cada uno de sus gestos. Demasiadas noches compartidas como para no hacerlo.

         — Minki, en realidad —Admitió, bajando la mirada al suelo. La felicidad que solía embargarle y esa altanería con la que solía hacer las cosas como si fuese el rey del mundo, habían quedado atrás. No podía fingir que estaba bien cuando tenía delante a Jihoon, cuando podría morir en cualquier instante, porque le había mentido demasiadas veces como para que le creyese—. Choi Minki.

         — ¿Ni si quiera tu nombre era real? —Preguntó, tratando de ocultar el dolor que sentía. El amor entre ellos había desaparecido, pero la herida no había cicatrizado. Estar uno frente al otro era un recordatorio de todo lo que podrían haber sido y de todas las mentiras que se habían dicho—. No, no respondas. No quiero seguir cayendo en tus engaños.

         Ren cerró la boca sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra. Las excusas sobraban en aquel momento y no iba a dejar que se explicase. Miró el edificio abandonado, pensando en Baekho y en el poco tiempo que habían disfrutado juntos por culpa del miedo, el pasado y Jeonghan. Su carcelero estaría feliz de saber que su juguete roto había desaparecido, aunque se enfadaría mucho cuando supiese quien le había matado. Estaba seguro de que su líder deseaba ser él quien lo apuntase con la pistola, preparado para hacerle llorar de dolor y ralentizar su muerte. Cerró los ojos y esperó a que Jihoon terminase lo que había empezado, a que pusiese fin a su alianza antes de que hubiese comenzado. _« Lo siento, Baekho »_.

         — Jihoon, baja esa pistola ahora mismo —Volvió a abrir los ojos al oír la voz de Seungcheol, tan autoritaria como siempre. Observó sus brazos cruzados y la rectitud, propia de un marine, de su postura. Había echado de menos su presencia, el control con el que arreglaba cualquier error—. Bájala, si disparas sin oírle, vas a arrepentirte toda tu vida.

         — No quiero oír más mentiras, Seungcheol —Susurró, sus ojos brillando a causa de las emociones que le embargaban. Sus manos temblaban y a penas podía mantener la pistola en alto. Su control había desaparecido al encontrarse cara a cara con uno de sus fantasmas.

         — Tu también hubieses mentido estando en su lugar y yo también lo habría hecho.

         La afirmación de The8 le desconcertó. Le estaba defendiendo, pero aún más sorprendente, tras él estaba el resto del equipo, coreando: “Y yo”. Soonyoung le miró con una de sus grandes sonrisas, esas que echaba de menos cada día, y Vernon le guiñó el ojo, dándole apoyo como solía hacer en cada misión. Mingyu tenía esa mirada en los ojos, la que significaba que su análisis sobre alguien era el acertado a pesar de todas las dudas. Seungcheol le observaba con tristeza, con el arrepentimiento de un líder que creía no haber hecho lo suficiente por uno de los suyos. Todos parecían tranquilos, aceptando lo que había hecho porque comprendían sus razones. Todos salvo Wonwoo que permanecía apartado, analizando cada uno de sus movimientos y planteando si realmente podía dejar     — Deberías leer esto, jefe —Seungcheol le acercó la carpeta negra que conocía tan bien, la misma que Jeonghan siempre mantenía en su despacho y que guardaba todo lo que le avergonzaba de si mismo, de su pasado.

         Comprendió en ese mismo instante porque todos le defendían y el exmarine quería mantenerlo a salvo. Lo sabían. Dio un paso atrás, mirando a su alrededor en busca de una salida. No quería que Jihoon lo supiese, necesitaba ocultarle lo que había tenido que hacer para sobrevivir. Aunque el amor se había ido, seguía siendo una de las personas más importantes. Sería incapaz de soportar la lástima en su mirada o, aún peor, la decepción. Lo admiraba tanto... Siempre había querido ser como él, alguien capaz de mantener sus principios, aunque tuviese que morir por ellos. Jihoon abrió la carpeta y el dio otro paso más hacia atrás, alejándose cada vez de una de las personas a las que más odió traicionar.

         Justo cuando el miedo se hizo insoportable y estaba preparado para correr, un trueno retumbó en la lejanía, cortándole la respiración. Sus músculos se paralizaron, impidiéndole continuar. De manera defensiva se agachó en el suelo, tapándose las manos con los oídos. Los recuerdos se solapaban en su mente, aterrándole. Primero vio a sus padres, luego regresó a esa horrible habitación donde le recluían sus tutores. Continuó con el día en el que Jeonghan le encontró, la forma en la que lo ató a su lado sin que Ren pudiese elegir.  _« Has sido un niño muy malo y papá dice que siempre hay que castigar a quien se porte mal »_. La risa de Jeonghan resonó en su mente entremezclándose con el ruido de los truenos como ocurrió con cada uno de sus castigos. _« Tienes que obedecerme, cariño, eres mio ¿Recuerdas? »_. Podía oír los gritos lejanos de sus antiguos compañeros, pero no podía hacer nada para regresar de aquel oscuro lugar. Temblando se tapó el rostro, tratando de evitar que los golpes regresasen, que Jeonghan volviese a enfadarse con él. _« ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, cielo?¿Es que a caso no me quieres? »_.

         Baekho se separó de la multitud, necesitando llegar hasta Ren y sacarlo de las pesadillas que siempre le atormentaban. Sin embargo, no llegó muy lejos. Jihoon, se adelantó, agachándose a su lado y abrazándole mientras le susurraba al oído algo que ninguno llegó a escuchar. La lluvia comenzó a caer con fuerza, pero ninguno se movió de allí. Todos esperaban a que su compañero estuviese lo suficientemente bien como para ponerse a cubierto.

         Antes de que reaccionase, Jihoon había estado aferrado a los papeles con rabia, las lágrimas deslizándose incontrolables por sus mejillas. Había visto todos y cada uno de los castigos a los que había sido sometido Ren. Incluso había visto el contrato. ¿Cuántos años había tenido en aquel momento?¿Cuánto había sufrido desde entonces? Solo era un niño… Luego su mirada se había centrado en el hombre agachado en suelo, asustado de los truenos como cada tormenta que habían pasado juntos. Recordó aquel día en el que lo encontró escondido en el armario, llorando, y supo que había cosas en las que nunca le mintió. Había sido más sincero con él que con el resto. Sus pies se movieron antes de que pudiese darse cuenta y acabó agachado a su lado, abrazándole como había hecho tantas veces. Sabía que decir para ayudarle.

         — Shh, todo está bien, Ren. Te dije que te protegería ¿No? —Besó su pelo, sintiendo como comenzaban a empaparle la lluvia—. Ahora, vamos a entrar ¿De acuerdo? Todo va a ir bien. Es hora de que vuelvas a casa —Podía sentir como la emoción le dificultaba hablar. Había imaginado como sería el encuentro, lo que nunca pensó es que comprendería sus acciones y le perdonaría—. Somos el equipo de las segundas oportunidades ¿Recuerdas? No vamos a dejarte.

———————————

         Ren se había calmado por fin, pero permanecía en un rincón del sofá, bebiendo té mientras Baekho respondía las preguntas. No se encontraba con fuerzas suficientes para hablar. Vernon y Seungkwan no se habían separado desde que habían llegado los primos. Ahora permanecían abrazados en el pequeño sillón que había en la habitación. Los demás se habían desperdigado por la habitación, esperando la llegada de Jonghyun y DK.

         El asesino del tigre explicó la historia desde el principio y el final, sin dejar de lado los detalles escabrosos. Había tenido que revelar el pasado de sus compañeros, algo de lo que se arrepentía profundamente, pero era la única forma que encontró para que les creyeran. Les contó como Jeonghan se aprovechaba de sus debilidades, les hacia creer que necesitaban adorarle y luego les castigaba. Evitó los detalles en estas partes. Recordar era una de las peores cosas que podía hacer en esa situación. Llegado el momento, confesó que fue él quien disparó a Vernon y que no pudo matarlo porque Ren se lo suplicó. En ningún momento trató de justificar sus acciones, él sabía todo el daño que había causado y se hacía responsable. Querían destruir a su líder y por ello necesitaban su ayuda. Terminó de contar su historia con un suspiro, esperando la sentencia. Ren le sonrió con dulzura, aliviando parte de la tensión que se había generado en su cuerpo.

         The8 entrecerró los ojos y sus puños se apretaron con tanta fuerza que el color desapareció de sus nudillos. La descripción de aquel hombre, la forma en la que los amenazaba y torturaba hasta que volviesen a ser dóciles… Era la viva imagen de su padre. Él había estado en ese lugar, haciendo daño a los demás por órdenes de un hombre que le prometió cariño y acabó convirtiéndose en su carcelero.

         Soonyoung apoyó la mano en su hombro, sonriéndole con dulzura. Se apoyó en su tacto, sintiéndose reconfortado por el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo. Estaba en casa y haría cualquier cosa por impedir que le arrebataran aquellos momentos. Lo mantendría con vida, esa sería su principal misión en aquella batalla que anunciaba el final. « Saldremos ganando, ahora tenemos aliados » trató de convencerse a sí mismo. Tenía que alejar los pensamientos sobre su padre, debía impedir que su juicio se viese afectado por recuerdos que había superado hace mucho tiempo.

         — ¿A quién nos enfrentamos? —Preguntó Seungcheol, sacándole de sus pensamientos. Daba igual la situación, siempre sabía cuando era el momento de empezar a ser el jefe. Los chicos admiraban a su líder cuando se ponía en modo operativo. Era infalible y. si todos querían sobrevivir, también deberían serlo.

         — Antes de que os de un nombre, quiero hacer un trato. Con vosotros dos a solas —Explicó Baekho, señalando al marine y al jefe de los Lobos de Acero—. No voy a terminar de hablar hasta que me asegure de que se cumplirá lo que pido —Ren y Seungkwan abrieron la boca para protestar, pero el asesino del tigre les calló con un gesto—. Por favor, confiad en mi. Así me sentiré más seguro.

         Después de que asintieran, condujo a los líderes hacia una pequeña habitación que utilizaba para hacer la colada. Conectó la lavadora para acallar el ruido exterior e impedir que los demás les escuchase. Si sus amigos descubrían lo que tramaba, no le dejarían hacerlo. Aquella era la única forma que tenía para mantenerlos a salvo.

         — ¿Cuál es el trato? —Preguntó Jihoon desconfiado. Había aceptado a Ren de nuevo y le había perdonado, pero no se fiaba del hombre al que habían estado persiguiendo durante años. Por su culpa Wonwoo lo había perdido todo y muchas otras familias habían acabado deshechas.

         — Os daré la información que necesitáis, os haré entrar en la base y lucharé a vuestro lado con una condición: quiero que Ren vuelva a vuestro equipo y aceptéis a Seungkwan. Se merecen una segunda oportunidad.

         — ¿Y tú que harás? —Seungcheol se apoyó contra la pared, alzando una ceja. Estaba poniéndole a prueba, viendo hasta donde era capaz para proteger a sus amigos.

         — Me entregaré. Pagaré por mis crímenes, los de Ren y los de Seungkwan. Dudo mucho que podáis hacer algo por mi. He matado a demasiada gente y es hora de que el nombre de Wonwoo se limpie por completo.

         Jihoon quiso protestar, pero no pudo hacerlo. Tenía razón. Podía evitar que los encarcelaran por los delitos cometidos para el dragón de Jade. Habían sido manipulados, les había hecho creer que no tenían otra opción. Si hablan con la psicóloga y ella les autorizaba, podrían unirse a su equipo sin ningún problema. Sin embargo, él había matado antes de aquello. Cuando tomó la decisión de asesinar a toda una clase, no estaba siendo coaccionado ni obligado. Observando la mirada preocupada que dirigía a la puerta y viendo la forma en la que se preocupaba por sus amigos, tomó una decisión. Si demostraba que podían confiar en él y que realmente quería salir de aquella vida, hablaría con los juzgados para que la sentencia se redujese y tuviese la posibilidad de salir antes por buena conducta. Había jurado que le daría una oportunidad a todo aquel que la mereciese. Seungkwan y Ren lo hacían, ahora era Baekho quien debía demostrar lo mismo.

         — Trato hecho. Tendrán un contrato con nosotros y serán parte del equipo Andromeda, pero no podrán participar en una misión hasta que nuestra médica lo autorice. Han pasado por muchas cosas y necesitan ayuda —Le tendió la mano, notando como Seungcheol sonreía a su espalda. El hombre le conocía tan bien que estaba seguro de que comprendía lo que estaba tramando. Aquello iba a ser la prueba definitiva. O estaba con ellos o contra ellos.

         — Me parece justo —Aceptó la mano y selló el trato. Otro peso cayó de sus hombros, relajándole. Sus amigos estarían a salvo. Ren lo estaría.

         ———————————

         El agua caliente relajaba cada uno de sus músculos. Con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada en la almohadilla impermeable que mantenía en el borde, disfrutó del vapor que acariciaba su rostro y empañaba los cristales. Su casa había salido mal parada, pero podía buscarse otra. Nada le iba impedir celebrar que su día había sido inmejorable. La reunión había ido de maravilla, el mundo seguía creyendo que era el mismo niño dulce incapaz de hacer daño a una mosca y todo continuaba según sus planes. Nadie se daba cuenta de que era él quien realmente movía los hilos. Una a una, las fichas estaban colocándose en su lugar. Baekho, Ren y Seungkwan creían que tenían un plan brillante, pero ninguno era consciente de que seguían siendo los peones en un juego aún mayor. ¿Quién quedaría de pie, el villano o el gran héroe? Esperaba que Jihoon no le defraudase y que mereciese la pena el dinero que había gastado para mantenerlo en el poder. El gran detective no habría llegado muy lejos sin su ayuda, sin su capacidad de colocar a las personas en el lugar y momentos adecuados. Cuando comenzó era el mejor de su unidad, pero fue gracias a su influencia que los directores de la central decidieron ascenderle o que le permitiesen tomar bajo su ala a un grupo de delincuentes sin futuro.

         — ¿Te vas a quedar allí toda la noche o vas a entrar? —Su voz retumbó en la sala llena de azulejos, perdiéndose en la distancia.

         — Lo siento, s-señor, ya voy.

         Su joven conquista dio un par pasos vacilantes, saliendo de su escondite tras la puerta. Comenzó a correr hasta que le hizo un gesto y se detuvo. Le encantaba ver como aceptaban su control sin vacilar. Volvió a ordenarle con la mano que se acercase y se arrodillase junto a la bañera. Le besó con dulzura, pensando en lo sencillo que sería todo si Jeonghan fuese como aquel hombre cualquiera. A veces deseaba que todo fuese más sencillo, que no tuviese la necesidad de destruirle y pudiesen tener la relación con la que siempre había soñado. Sin embargo, ellos nunca cambiarían. Disfrutaba demasiado de la forma en la que sus ojos se entrecerraban, sus manos se encogían de furia y buscaba al culpable de las marcas en su cuello. Adoraba verle celoso, era casi tan placentero como sentir los labios de aquel hombre sin nombre surcando su mandíbula.

         — Hoy puedes llamarme Joshua, cariño.

         ———————————

         Jonghyun y Seokmin se encontraron en la puerta del almacén abandonado. Todo a su alrededor gritaba que debían marcharse, que no era seguro. Los árboles azotados por el viento, los rayos que alumbraban el cielo y la oscuridad que los rodeaba era digna de cualquier película de miedo. El abogado volvió a revisar su teléfono, comprobando que estaba en la dirección correcta y le hizo un gesto al dueño del DK’s para que introdujese la clave. Se negó.  Ni loco iba a poner los dedos allí ¿Y si estallaba una bomba?

         — Siempre me dejas con el trabajo sucio —Se quejó, tan asustado como él. Pulsó el teclado y espero pacientemente hasta que la puerta se abrió tras un fuerte sonido.

         Con su amigo abrazado a su espalda, entró en el interior, encontrándose con una habitación llena de personas. Seungkwan, el ángel de la muerte, se encontraba allí, abrazado a Vernon quien parecía complacido por la atención. Ren, el mismo hombre que casi lo mata, hablaba con él en voz baja mientras los demás se enfrascaban en su propias discusiones. Wonwoo permanecía en silencio, con la cabeza gacha y apartado en un rincón. No hizo ningún movimiento hasta que Mingyu se colocó a su lado y le susurró algo que le hizo sonreír. ¿Por qué estaban todos allí?¿Por qué estaban ellos allí?¿En qué clase de universo paralelo se encontraba?

         — Ren… —Susurró DK, separándose de su lado. Su sonrisa había desaparecido y en lugar del brillo que siempre le caracterizaba, ahora había una furia imparable— ¿Por qué estáis tan tranquilos? Nos vendió —Exclamó, impotente, al ver como las personas a las que amaba caían en una nueva trampa.

         — Seokmin, está todo bien. Van a ayudarnos. Ellos no tenían otro remedio que trabajar para el dragón de Jade —Explicó Wonwoo, tranquilizándole de inmediato. Todo el mundo había decidido que si él confiaba en la situación, era una buena señal y por eso trataba de mostrarse complacido con sus nuevos aliados. Aceptaba a Seungkwan y podía entender a Ren, pero Baekho … Había estado odiándolo durante tanto tiempo que parecía imposible aceptar otro final.

         — Tú, mejor que nadie, sabe lo que es no tener elección, lo que es estar atrapado en una situación de la que no puedes salir. Casi mueres por escapar y ellos están a punto de hacer lo mismo —Dijo Seungcheol, entrando en la habitación con Jihoon y Baekho.

         Su actitud a la defensiva desapareció, cambiándola por una de pura incredulidad. El líder de Andrómeda sabía lo mucho que le afectaba el tema y si lo sacaba, no era a la ligera. Miró a Ren, a Seungkwan y a Baekho con curiosidad. Sus amigos parecían alterados, sus expresiones cambiando de la tristeza a la preocupación, del miedo a la seriedad. Parecían guerreros preparados para una batalla y ellos tres parecían compartir ese estado de ánimo.

         —Siento mucho el daño que te hice —Admitió Ren, levantándose y acercándose a él con cautela, como si se estuviese acercando a un animal aterrado—. Déjame explicarte nuestra historia, a los dos —Su mirada se detuvo en Jonghyun más tiempo de la cuenta—. Espero que le hicieras feliz, que le sacases una sonrisa cada día —Cerró los ojos con fuerza, antes de volver a abrirlos. Sabía que no necesitaba decir su nombre, todos entendían a quien se refería. _« Aron, he vuelto a casa y ojalá pudieses compartirlo conmigo. Yo también te echo de menos »_

         — Eras tú ¿Verdad? Tú eres el que deja una rosa negra cada semana —Ren asintió y Jonghyun se permitió sonreír—. Aron creía en ti y parece que no se equivocó, cuéntanos esa historia.

———————————

         Los preparativos para el operativo comenzaron a primera hora de la mañana. Después de que Ren, Baekho y Seungkwan explicasen su situación a Jonghyun y Seokmin y Wonwoo consiguiese tranquilizar al abogado para que no matase al asesino del tigre, decidieron descansar. Se repartieron por los sofás, el suelo y los coches, preparándose para poder descansar tantas horas como fuese posible. Iban a necesitarlo si querían estar al cien por cien para comenzar a idear un plan infalible. Ninguno mencionó al gran elefante en la habitación, la posibilidad de que alguno o todos no regresasen de aquella batalla. No había necesidad de decirlo, solo les desconcentrarían de su objetivo: acabar con el dragón de Jade.

         Baekho y The8 se habían sentado en los ordenadores, preparados para mostrar cualquier información que fuese necesaria. El asesino había conseguido traer consigo copias de gran importancia, datos bancarios y pruebas del daño que Jeonghan había infligido a los miembros de la organización o a aquellos que le llevaban la contraria. Los había ocultado en aquel lugar, esperando pacientemente el momento para usarlos. Solo esperaba que él no le descubriese antes de tiempo.

         Seokmin y Seungcheol aparecieron con el desayuno para todos y la pizarra del despacho donde colgaban todas las fotos. Soonyoung no pudo resistirlo e hizo una broma sobre ser animal de costumbres, ganándose un buen golpe de The8 y una mirada fulminante de Jihoon.

         — Bueno, es hora de comenzar. Como ya sa… —Se detuvo al escuchar el cuchicheo de Ren y Baekho. « Díselo, vamos » decía el segundo con inseguridad. « ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo? » le respondía el primero. « Porque a mi me odian y a ti te vuelven a querer »—. ¿Alguno de los dos me quiere decir lo que sea qué esté pasando? No muerdo —Seungcheol sonrió, mostrando sus dientes y consiguiendo que Vernon mascullase un “no siempre” que ocasionó las risas de los demás.

         — Ayer no era el momento para decíroslo y quizás no exista un momento, pero tenéis que saberlo y no podemos ocultarlo mucho tiempo. Antes de que os enfadáis o queráis ir a por él, recordad que nuestro líder se aprovecha de nuestras debilidades y no estaba en su mejor momento. Además, está muy mal, lo golpeó tantas veces como pudo para dejarlo morir y yo… —Ren hablaba atropelladamente, incapaz de unir las ideas. Se sentía sobreprotector con Minhyun, no quería que le dañasen más de lo que ya estaba—. Quiere ayudar, quiere pagar por lo que ha hecho. Él dijo que se iba, que lo dejaba, y fue castigado. Casi muere. Le hicieron creer que estaba solo, que le habías abandonado y que su única posibilidad era… Dios, de verdad que está muy mal, estamos dándole sus medicinas, pero se niega a ver a un médico y, aunque le obligásemos, podrían encontrarlo y…

         — Detente —Ordenó Jonghyun, su rostro inexpresivo por primera vez desde que el equipo lo conoció. Miró a Ren con seriedad, ocultando la preocupación que le estaba carcomiendo por dentro. Sabía de quien estaba hablando sin necesidad de que dijese su nombre y había dejado de escuchar en cuanto se mencionó la muerte. Lo único que le importaba en aquel instante es que Minhyun podría morir, que estaba muy grave y que no quería ayuda. Su respiración se volvió difícil, pero aguantó el pánico como pudo—. ¿Dónde está? —Por su mente pasaron cada uno de los momentos que habían vivido juntos. La forma en la que trató de levantarlo de la cama, la sonrisa genuina que le dedicaba cada vez que le saludaba y la manera en la que se alteró cuando tuvo que ir a la doctora. Cada vez que le alentaba o le decía que estarían juntos, que el equipo entero era una familia, su rostro parecía cambiar, como si no se lo creyese. ¿Qué había hecho ese hombre con él?¿Qué le había metido en la cabeza? — Ren, no estoy para juegos, quiero que me digas dond… —Se calló de golpe al ver la figura que entraba en la habitación, sosteniéndose a la pared y arrastrando los pies. Parecía una sombra de lo que una vez había sido.

         Corrió a su encuentro antes de darse cuenta, sosteniéndolo en brazos cuando vio que estaba a punto de caer. La mirada asustada en su rostro, sus ojos rehuyendo el contacto directo, le preocuparon más que cualquier cosa. Una parte de él quería odiarlo, pero otra le pedía a gritos que le ayudase, que le sostuviese como lo había hecho Minhyun en su peor momento. Le culpaba por la muerte de Aron, pero sabía que su amante estaría avergonzado si supiese que le había dado la espalda. Su cabeza era un caos, confuso, así que se centró en lo único que importaba: llevarle al sofá y acomodarlo lo mejor que pudo. Ninguno hablo, nadie comentó la extraña reacción que había tenido ni mencionó como se sentían por la traición de su amigo. Desde la conversación y la historia de Ren y Seungkwan, sabían que algo había estado pasando con él.

         — ¿Estás bien?¿Te duele?¿Te traigo agua?¿Alguna pastilla? —Comenzó a revisar los vendajes con mucho cuidado por debajo de la ropa, necesitaba un cambio, ya tenían manchas rojizas. ¿No había dejado ninguna parte sin golpear?— No deberías estar levantado, deberías estar en un hospital. Dios mio, pero que te han hecho. Necesitas… —Calló su charla frenética cuando Minhyuan le colocó un dedo vendado sobre sus labios.

         — Estoy bien, no es la primera vez que acabo así. Luchas callejeras ¿Recuerdas? —Trataba de bromear, pero estaba asustado, aterrorizado de que sus amigos lo rechazaran por completo—. No es nada que no me merezca. No puedo ir a un hospital y Ren ha cuidado bien de mi, tranquilo —Acarició sus hombros despacio, deteniéndose cuando el dolor fue insoportable—. ¿Por qué estás preocupado? Deberías acabar lo que él empezó —Su voz se apagó, bajando la mirada a su regazo.

         El resto del equipo comenzó a hablar entre ellos, llenando la habitación de bullicio. Jihoon permanecía en silencio, observando las reacciones de Minhyun, del resto de sus compañeros y del trio mortal. Al igual que no se le había pasado por alto las miradas radiantes que se dedicaban Ren y Baekho, también se había dado cuenta de que ninguno de los presentes parecía culpar al exluchador más que él mismo. Todos parecían genuinamente preocupados y estaban haciendo planes paraa destrozar al culpable.

         — ¡Silencio!¡A callar!¡Que todo el mundo cierre la boca! —La orden de Jihoon tuvo un efecto inmediato. Seungcheol refunfuñó algo sobre no ser tan efectivo como él cuando se volvían locos, pero lo ignoró—.  Minhyun ¿Te arrepientes? —El chico asintió—. Irás con DK al médico esta misma tarde para que te miren esos golpes, no admito réplicas, él sabe donde llevarte para que no hagan preguntas y nadie te encuentre —Todos le miraron sorprendidos y él se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Jihoon sabía que no admitiría por qué lo sabía ni la cantidad de veces que había necesitado ir durante sus años de instituto—. Cuando todo esto acabe, verás a la doctora y no trabajarás hasta que ella lo permita ¿Entendido? —Volvió a asentir, mucho más tranquilo—. Ahora, prosigamos. Somos un equipo y todos vamos a escuchar esto, pero… No harás ninguna locura, Minhyun, no vamos a perderte. Te quedarás aquí. Seungcheol ¿Se puede saber por qué me estás mirando?

         — Alguna vez te he dicho lo mucho que me gustas cuando pones a todo el mundo en su sitio —Su expresión de sorpresa, cuando todos comenzaron a reír y se dio cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta, fue el mejor momento de la mañana. Carraspeó, ignorando el rubor que se había comenzado a formar en sus mejillas y el insulto que el jefe le regaló por ponerlo en aquella situación—. Bueno, comencemos de nuevo.

         Se dirigió hacia la pizarra y colocó la foto que le había entregado Baekho tras hablar sobre sus condiciones. No hubo bromas, ni quejas. Nadie dijo nada y eso le preocupó. Se giró despacio, encontrándose con las miradas centradas en las fotos. Las señales de reconocimiento fueron pasando por Jihoon, Seokmin, Jonghyun, Vernon y Wonwoo.

         — Señores, el diablo tiene nombre y es Yoon Jeonghan. Es el hijo de un gran empresario, pero no tenemos perfiles hasta aho…¿Se puede saber que os pasa?

         Los cinco que más se habían sorprendido al ver la foto, fueron hablando. Jihoon fue uno de los más indignados: _« Maldito, hijo de puta, me hizo comer con él y sabía quien era »_. Seokmin estaba frustrado por haber estado sirviéndole café, permitiéndole entrar al DK’s como si fuese uno más. Además, estaba el hecho de que era amigo de Chan, pero eso no lo mencionó. No iba a meterle en aquella batalla, solo tendría que asegurarse de que estaba bien y no veía a ese hombre. Las noticias de Wonwoo y Vernon fueron bastante impactantes: llevaba años dándole dinero a la comisaría de Jun. Jonghyun, por el contrario, había perdido todo el color del rostro, palideciendo. Se aferró a la mano de Minhyun con cuidado, tratando de no hacerle daño, pero necesitaba el apoyo. No dijo nada, no tenía pruebas de que fuesen la misma persona.

         — Prosigamos, Mingyu, quiero que hagas un perfil detallado de él. Busca información dónde sea, incluso en los periódicos. Baekho te dará las fotos que tienen con Jeonghan. Minhyun… Si quieres ayudar, cuéntale todo lo que sepas. The8 trabaja en las cámaras de la ubicación que Ren te dará, si puedes conseguirnos sus cuentas o hackear un ordenador, sería un punto a favor. Quebranta las leyes que sean necesarias, destroza sus sistemas operativos y se tan sigiloso como tú sabes —Miró a Jihoon y a Jonghyun—. Vosotros no habéis escuchado esa parte. Seungkwan y Vernon, debéis permanecer aquí. Traeré el material necesario. Quiero que preparéis el equipo que vayamos a necesitar y que idees como entrar en una fortaleza, porque ese será el plan: acabaremos con ellos en su propio territorio. Seokmin, hablarás con tus amigos y dejarás caer el bulo de que estamos preparándonos para matar a Joshua en su propia casa. Quiero que llegue tan lejos como sea posible, pero sin que lo oiga el presidente. Si puedes entrevistarte con quienes sepan algo de la organización, tienes permitido cualquier táctica —Una sonrisa mortífera se dibujó en su rostro, le acababa de dar vía libre para jugar tanto como quisiera. Seungkwan parecía sorprendido al ver la nueva actitud de su amigo—. Te sorprendería lo que es capaz de hacer… Bueno, sigamos. Soonyoung, haz tu magia. Quiero la distracción perfecta, que crean que vamos a atacar en otra parte. Wonwoo, prepara tus fuegos artificiales, ese lugar arderá. Baekho y Ren, regresad y conseguid el plano del lugar, dónde estarán los guardias y el número exacto de personas que habrá. Jihoon y yo idearemos el plan para entrar —Miró al abogado que esperaba sus órdenes con paciencia—. Jonghyun, para ti tengo una misión especial. Hablaré contigo más tarde.

         Uno a uno fue dispersándose para encargarse de su parte. Había empezado la fase de preparación y recopilación de información. En unos días comenzarían a organizarse para atacar. Costase lo que costase, acabarían con el dragón de Jade, aunque ellos muriesen en el intento.

         ———————————

         Baekho se despidió de Ren con un beso antes de montarse en su moto. Jeonghan quería que le informase sobre la muerte de Vernon y Seungkwan. Ya había llegado a sus oídos que habían encontrado dos cadáveres, en vez de uno. El parte oficial era que su amigo había caído en las garras del enemigo, convirtiéndose en un traidor. Para él, que odiaba ser dejado atrás, la decisión de acabar con su vida habrá sido la acertada.

         Aunque sabía que estaría bien, sentía un nudo en el pecho y su mente se llenaba de “y sís” que no parecían tener fin. Apoyó la espalda contra la pared, sin subirse al coche ni dirigirse a la ciudad para enfrentarse a Joshua. Aún se culpaba por no poder sacarlo de esa vida, pero no podía ayudar a quien no quería ayuda. Él no iba a arriesgar la libertad de Seungkwan y Baekho, confesándole los planes al ojito derecho de Jeonghan.

         — Estará bien, todo saldrá bien —La voz de Jihoon le sobresaltó y golpeó la pared con el codo—. ¿Estás bien? Mierda, no pretendía asustarte.

         — Estoy bien —Se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos, contemplando la carretera desaparecer en el horizonte—. Seungcheol es perfecto para ti ¿Sabes? Me alegro de que tengas a alguien a tu lado.

         — Lo es, he tardado demasiado tiempo en darme cuenta. Me alegro de que tu también lo tengas, Baekho moriría por protegerte.

         — Eso es lo que más miedo me da. Lo amo, mucho, y sé que él también, aunque no lo hayamos dicho. No puedo perderlo… —Una vez más, el silencio se instauró entre ellos.

         — Te echaba de menos —Hablaron los dos a la vez, las carcajadas sonando con fuerza.

         — Bienvenido de nuevo a la familia, Ren. Como vuelvas a irte sin decirnos que alguien te amenaza o algo va mal, voy a darle de comer a los cocodrilos con tu querido amigo —Señaló hacia abajo y puso su tono de voz más autoritario—. ¿Ha quedado claro?

         — Claro como el agua, señor, sí, señor —Hizo una pose militar y le guiñó un ojo—. Es bueno tenerte a mi lado de nuevo. No voy a volver a veros hasta dentro de una semana, tengo que ser el niño perfecto para Jeonghan. No le hagas sufrir al pobre Soonyoung.

         — Pues que deje de meterse con mi altura.

         Se despidieron riendo, sintiéndose ligeros después de haber hablado una vez más. La preocupación seguía instalada en sus corazones, apretándolos con fuerza, pero al menos sabían que estaban juntos en aquella lucha. Ya no habría que pensar en cómo acabar el uno con el otro, no habría enfrentamiento. Jihoon miró hacia el cielo y sonrió. Dentro de una semana, sería el único que se enfrentaría cara a cara a Jeonghan. Quería verle muerto, pero no habría nadie más apuntándole al corazón. Le haría pagar por cada lágrima derramada por su equipo y por la muerte de Aron. El final estaba cerca.

 


	35. Familia

El sol brillaba con fuerza, anunciando el inicio de agosto. Los árboles colocados en el interior de la urbanización daban la sombra necesaria para que los vecinos pudiesen pasearse con tranquilidad. Podía oírse las risa de los niños que jugaban en la piscina comunitaria y el bullicio de las conversaciones. El edificio, usualmente vacío en el invierno, había cobrado vida. Apoyado en uno de los bancos que daban a su portal, cerró los ojos y disfrutó de los sonidos que le rodeaban, el sol acariciando su piel y la suave brisa que revolvía el pelo. Se permitió disfrutar del calor, de la sensación de paz que aquel lugar le producía. Lejos de Jeonghan, del miedo y de las pesadillas, podía dejarse llevar. Si tan solo Baekho pudiese disfrutar como él…

         — ¡Ren! —Gritó una voz frustrada, el sonido amortiguado por las pesadas cajas que llevaba con él—. Se suponía que veníamos de barbacoa, no a hacer el trabajo sucio. Al menos podrías ayudarnos.

         — Acabo de arreglarme las uñas y no puedo estropearlas tan pronto —Abrió los ojos, dedicándole una encantadora sonrisa—. No seáis quejicas, no tengo tantas cosas. Solo ropa, unos libros y poco más…

         — ¿Tres cajas de flechas y armas te parecen un poco más? —Se quejó el otro, dejando las dos cajas que llevaba—. Ya hemos dado dos vueltas y somos muchos ¿Cómo cabía todo en tu habitación?

         — Os compensaré con una buena comida, os lo prometo y quien acabe antes podrá elegir la carne que prefiere.

         — Tonto el último —Gritó Soonyoung apareciendo de la nada.

         Vernon se quejó, agarrando las cajas que había dejado en el suelo y empezando a andar. Minhyun no quiso quedarse atrás, uniéndose al grupo que competía por acabar el primero. Ren decidió que era el momento de ayudar. Se levantó, sacudió sus pantalones y se dirigió hacia su nuevo piso con una sonrisa que dudaba que pudiese desaparecer. Durante unos instantes, se olvidó de su misión, de Jeonghan y de todo el daño que iba a ocasionar. Por unos segundos pudo volver ser Minki, el niño que no le permitieron ser. Compartió unas bebidas con sus amigos, se rió de las discusiones de Soonyoung y The8 sobre dónde era mejor dejar sus cosas y disfrutó de la normalidad. No eran espías, no luchaban una batalla imposible y no tenían por qué temer a la muerte. Solo eran un grupo de jóvenes que armaban escándalo al tratar de montar una estantería del Ikea o colocar la gran cantidad de ropa que había traído con él.

         Tardaron tres horas en convertir aquel piso de soltero en una vivienda para dos personas que se amaban con locura. Exhaustos, se sentaron alrededor de la mesa de la terraza y disfrutaron del vino que había traído Seungcheol para celebrar que dos de los suyos tenían una relación seria. Mingyu preparó la carne y la comida comenzó a amontonarse en la mesa mientras Soonyoung y Seokmin comenzaban su habitual ronda de chistes. Aron reía apoyado contra la barandilla, su sitio habitual cuando quedaban en el piso de Jihoon, dejando que el sol iluminara su rostro. Ninguno de ellos pensó que, años después, aquel lugar quedaría completamente vacío y que nadie se atrevería a colocarse allí. Ninguno podía imaginar que no volverían a oír su risa o a disfrutar de su compañía.

         Ren los observaba desde un rincón apartado, con los pies en alto sobre la barandilla. Analizaba la forma en la que hablaban y se movían, memorizándola. Su tiempo juntos iba a ser limitada y quizás nunca volvería a verlos. Algún día tendría que enfrentarse a ellos, apretar el gatillo y permitir que alguno de sus nuevos amigos muriese. Cerró los ojos, deleitándose con sus voces y el sonido de las carcajadas de Jihoon. Mientras pudiese, disfrutaría de lo que era sentirse una familia. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había tenido una que ya se había olvidado de lo que se sentía. Tenía el lejano recuerdo de su padre leyéndole antes de dormir y de su madre midiéndole en una de las paredes de la casa, el único lugar que no era impecable en su hogar. Se aferraba a esos momentos, deseando que nunca desapareciesen, pero poco a poco se volvía más difícil. Ya no recordaba la cara de sus padres, ni el tacto de sus manos, ni lo que era abrazarles.

         — ¿En qué piensas? —Preguntó Jihoon, sentándose en la silla que quedaba a su lado. Tenía el don de saber cuando le necesitaba y siempre acudía sin que se lo pidiese.

         — No recuerdo como eran, ni como sonaban sus voces —Su mirada se dirigió al grupo tan variopinto que habían formado. Un ladrón, un estafador, un hacker, un marine, un policía, un perfilador, un luchador callejero, un abogado, un pandillero, un espía y un asesino. Todos trataban de reformarse, menos él.

         — Los buscaré por ti, encontraré cualquier archivo que te ayude a tenerlos siempre contigo. No puedo devolverte a tus padres, pero te daré sus recuerdos, te lo prometo —Apretó con cariño su mano y sonrío de esa forma que le hacía querer besarle. Por eso no se contuvo, se acercó a sus labios y los unió, deleitándose con el sabor del vino en su boca.

         El equipo al completo comenzó a gritar y aclamarlos. Cuando se separaron, oyeron como les pedían más y como se debían a su público, volvieron a besarse entre risas, aguantando hasta que se quedaron sin respiración. Pidieron lo mismo con Soonyoung y The8, pero el hacker intentó dar media vuelta con su habitual rechazo a las muestras de efecto en público. Al final, viendo la cara de ilusión de su compañero, besó suavemente sus labios y se retiró corriendo mientras le decía que no se acostumbrase. El grupo comenzó a gritar una vez más y las risas regresaron.

         — ¡Por la familia! —Brindó Jihoon de pronto, alzando su copa y poniéndose de pie.

         — ¡Por la familia! —Corearon los demás, imitando sus acciones y acercándose.

         — Aunque nuestros caminos se separen, seguiremos siendo una familia —Habló Aron con solemnidad—. La familia se elige y yo os he elegido a vosotros, a todos —Señaló a cada uno de ellos con una sonrisa. Habló por un arrebato, por la necesidad de exteriorizar lo que sentía. Su propia familia de sangre le había dado la espalda y había acabado solo, perdido. Si hubiese sabido lo que ocurriría años después, hubiese sabido que había acertado con sus palabras—. Aunque os marchéis u os alejéis, siempre tendré la puerta abierta para vosotros. Solo la muerte impedirá que os siga apreciando y perdonando. ¡Por la familia!

         — ¡Por la familia! —Gritó Ren en respuesta.

         Ren era tan increíblemente feliz que sentía que estaba soñando. Tenía que pellizcarse para saber que era real, que estaba siendo aceptado sin preguntas ni prejuicios. Aquel grupo de desconocidos le había dado más en unos pocos años que Jeonghan en toda su vida. No había necesidad de tener miedo con ellos, no trataban de atarte a su lado. Aquello era una verdadera familia. No había amenazas ni juegos sucios ni competiciones. Jihoon, Mingyu, Minhyun, Aron, Seungcheol, Vernon, Soonyoung, The8, Jun y Seokmin le habían enseñado que los contratos no valían nada, que las vidas no podían comprarse y que él no le debía nada a nadie.

         « Seré libre » pensó, aunque pronto descubrió que no podía escapar de Jeonghan. Sus garras se aferraban a su cuerpo manteniéndole preso, obligándole a dar su vida a una causa que ya no sentía suya. Baekho y Seungkwan, las únicas dos personas que le habían hecho tan feliz como su nuevo equipo podían morir por su culpa. Mientras amase, Ren estaría condenado a seguir sus órdenes y condenar su alma cada día un poco más.

         Todo lo hizo por la familia, por esas dos personas a las que había acogido bajo su ala y se había prometido cuidar. Todo el daño que provocó fue por la familia, por aquellas personas que le habían dado una oportunidad y a las que tuvo que traicionar. Luchó por esa familia que siempre deseó tener, sobrevivió por todas las personas que le amaban y mataría por mantener a salvo a quienes le habían regalado el mundo.


	36. XVIII

— Estás nervioso —Afirmó Mingyu, apoyándose en la barandilla de la azotea y observó la vista de la ciudad que se extendía ante él. Las luces comenzaban a encenderse mientras el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte.

         — ¿Tú no? —Preguntó Wonwoo.

         Se había sentado en el suelo, apoyando la espalda en la puerta de emergencia y tapándose los ojos con el brazo. Había podido dormir cuatro o cinco horas en toda la semana mientras organizaban el operativo y esa noche no sería diferente, sobre todo porque podía ser la última. La espera le estaba matando. Los días se alargaban y las noches se volvían eternas. El equipo al completo había memorizado el plan elaborado por Seungcheol y Jihoon. Era brillante, ninguno hubiese sido tan capaz como sus jefes de hacer algo así. Sin embargo, no había garantías de que regresasen con vida. Para empeorar la situación, Ren no había dado señales y Baekho les había informado de que Jeonghan se lo había llevado a su casa, oculto de los demás. Podía notar la ansiedad que eso le provocaba al asesino, una muy mala señal.

         — ¿Crees que será nuestra última noche? —Cuestionó Mingyu, ignorando la pregunta de Wonwoo. No hacía falta que lo confirmase, estaba ansioso y aterrorizado. Nervioso por no ser capaz de acabar la misión, temeroso de que alguno de sus amigos no regresase.

         — ¿Qué harías si lo fuese? —Bajó el brazo e inclinó la cabeza para poder mirarle mejor. Sus ojos se perdían en algún punto de la ciudad, pensativo y cabizbajo. Tenía la necesidad de borrar esa expresión, de conseguir que aquella noche fuese feliz. Si perdían, si morían, al menos le quedaría ese recuerdo.

         — Si lo fuese… —Se agachó, acuclillándose al lado de Wonwoo y tomando una mano entre las suyas. Sonrió, memorizando sus rasgos, la forma en la que sus ojos se concentraban en él y sus labios se curvaban despacio—. la pasaría contigo.

         Unió sus labios despacio, besándolo con dulzura. Las palabras eran innecesarias, dejaron que las acciones hablasen por ellos. Disfrutaron de la calidez de sus cuerpos, del sabor de sus labios y de la delicadeza de sus caricias. En la azotea donde empezó su historia, el lugar que los unió, volvieron a explorarse como si fuese la primera vez, como si fuese la última. No hubo arrepentimiento en sus susurros, en la forma en la que pronunciaban sus nombres. Se amaban y, pasase lo que pasase, lo seguirían haciendo. El corazón les latía con fuerza mientras se miraban con la respiración agitada y el pelo cayendo desordenado.

         Horas después, aún seguían en la azotea, con Mingyu abrazado a Wonwoo que apoyaba la espalda en la pared. Contemplaban la oscuridad sobre ellos, el cielo sin estrellas propio de la ciudad y las miles de luces que había en ella. Estaban concentrados en sus propios pensamientos, en la posibilidad de un futuro y en lo mucho que podían perder.

         — Wonwoo… —Mingyu se incorporó al no recibir respuesta y sonrió al verle dormido. Acarició su mejilla y besó su frente con dulzura—. Voy a hacer todo lo posible para que esta no sea nuestra última noche, te lo prometo.

         ———————————

         Soonyoung entró en su casa después de haber recorrido la ciudad con Wonwoo. Por alguna razón, el príncipe de la noche creyó que sería el momento perfecto para buscar un comedero especial para el gato de Mingyu. Le habían detectado una alergia que le impedía comer de los cuencos que vendían en la mayoría de las tiendas y como el perfilador no podía ocuparse, había tenido que acompañarle. Él solamente quería regresar a casa y pasar la noche con Minghao, disfrutar del poco tiempo que les quedaba juntos. Si tenía que morir en la misión, no quería arrepentirse de haber perdido tiempo con su compañero de aventuras, con el amor de su vida.

         Se quitó los zapatos en la entrada y colocó la chaqueta en el perchero antes de caminar al interior de su casa. Una suave música comenzó a sonar por los altavoces en cuanto llegó al salón. La habitación estaba iluminada por velas de todos los tamaños y Minghao le esperaba en el centro, vestido con la sudadera que tanto significaba para él. Sus recuerdos regresaron al día en el que se la prestó, el mismo día en el que la perdió. Después de que la policía se marchase, Soonyoung le había preparado un té y, sin pedirle explicaciones, se sentó a su lado, dándole el apoyo que necesitaba. Daba igual lo mucho que le doliese su rechazo o las veces que tuviese que reprimir sus sentimientos, aquel día prometió que no se alejaría y no lo había hecho.

         — Soonyoung —Murmuró el hacker, sus ojos moviéndose con nerviosismo hacia sus manos—. He estado buscando la forma perfecta de hacer esto, pero no hay ninguna. Nada de lo que haga o diga igualará lo que siento por ti.

         Intentó avanzar para tranquilizarle, para espantar cualquier posible fantasma que estuviese atormentándole, pero sus palabras lo detuvieron. Volvió a fijarse en las velas que le rodeaban, en la tensión que se apreciaba en el cuerpo de Minghao y recordó la manera en la que Wonwoo se había estado perdiendo por calles que conocía a la perfección. Se llevó una mano al pecho, notando como su corazón latía con fuerza. Era imposible que fuese lo que creía, no podía estar…

         — Es posible que mañana no regresemos o que uno de los dos vuelva solo, por eso no puedo dejar que el miedo me ahogue y me impida hacer esto —Miró hacia arriba, tratando de reprimir las lágrimas que amenazaban con deslizarse por sus mejillas—. He tardado mucho tiempo en admitirlo, en permitirme experimentar lo que era amar con todo mi ser, pero ahora no quiero detenerme —Comenzó a agacharse, quedando de rodillas en el suelo y consiguiendo que las lágrimas brillaran en los ojos de Soonyoung—. Eres el único hombre capaz de hacer que quiera ser mejor persona y de hacerme buscar la fuerza necesaria para seguir adelante en los peores momento. Siempre has sido tú, Soonyoung, él único que ha podido verme como soy. Te amo más de lo que nunca he amado a nadie —Sacó la caja de su bolsillo con cuidado y la abrió muy despacio, revelando una cadena cuyo colgante era un pequeño chip que había guardado durante años. Pertenecía a la placa base de su antiguo ordenador con el que llevaron acabo sus primeras estafas y que le había acompañado durante mucho tiempo. Era parte de su historia, parte de ellos—. Kwon Soonyoung, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

         Cerró los ojos, incapaz de mirarle mientras tomaba una decisión. Los minutos pasaban y no llegaba una respuesta. Preocupado, abrió los ojos y se encontró con su mirada. Sus ojos brillaban aún más, las lágrimas cayendo silenciosas por sus mejillas. Se aferraba a su camisa con una mano, arrugando el material.

         — ¿Soonyoung?

         Iba a levantarse, asustado por la intensa reacción que estaba teniendo, pero no pudo hacerlo. El estafador se arrodilló frente a él con una rapidez que no había visto nunca y lo abrazó, dejando que los sollozos sonaran por la habitación. Minghao lo apretó con fuerza, permitiéndole desahogarse y sentir. Cuando su respiración se tranquilizó y solo pudo oír sus hipidos, tratando de mantener a raya las lágrimas, se separó para limpiarle las mejillas.

         — ¿Y la respuesta es…? —Preguntó el hacker, más nervioso que antes.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del hombre al que había jurado proteger y amar, que le había dado una vida.

         — Sí, claro que sí, sí —Volvió a llorar, abrazándose a él una vez más—. Prométeme que harás todo lo posible para salir con vida —Su voz sonaba entrecortada, producto de las lágrimas—. Prométeme que no te rendirás. Tenemos una boda que celebrar, no voy a dejar que te escapes de esta ¿Entendido?

         Incluso en una situación como aquella, arrodillados en el suelo de su hogar, Soonyoung trató de bromear, de aportar un poco de luz a toda la oscuridad. A pesar del miedo y de la incertidumbre, seguía a su lado, otorgándole toda esperanza que necesitaba. Por él, por el hombre que seguía aferrándose a su espalda como si pudiese caer en cualquier momento, lucharía hasta quedarse sin fuerzas.

         — Te lo prometo, Soonyoung. Haré todo lo que sea posible para regresar contigo.

———————————

         El silencio que le rodeaba le hacía más consciente del dolor de cada una de las partes de su cuerpo. El médico había intentado curarle de la mejor forma posible, sin hacer preguntas ni cuestionarle por qué necesitaba recuperarse con tanta rapidez. Vendó cada herida y hematoma, mandándole de vuelta al almacén. Había fingido que estaba bien durante toda la semana, consiguiendo permiso para estar presente en las reuniones y un puesto de vigilancia para la misión. Todos creían que sería un buen agente y cumpliría ordenes. Se mantendría en el camión, observando las cámaras que The8 había pirateado y no entraría en acción. Sin embargo, sus planes eran diferentes.

         — ¿Puedo pasar? —La voz de Jonghyun le sobresaltó una vez más, como si su mente no pudiese acostumbrarse a tenerlo de nuevo a su lado.

         Durante toda la semana de preparativos, el abogado a penas había dejado el almacén, haciéndole compañía. Si necesitaba alguna pastilla o se cansaba al moverse, era el primero en llegar hasta él. Se sentaba a su lado en la cama, trabajando en su ordenador y velando por su sueño mientras pensaba que Minhyun no se daba cuenta.   

         — ¿Por qué sigues aquí? —No había querido sonar tan a la defensiva, pero el dolor le volvía irascible y no comprender porque seguía volviendo a él después de lo que había hecho, lo empeoraba.

         — No quiero que te sientas solo nunca más —Admitió, sentándose en la cama. Procuró no rozarle, como solía hacer en los últimos días. No quería que sufriese más de lo que ya lo hacía. Tomó una de sus manos y entrelazó sus dedos, observando lo bien que se veían juntos—. Voy a preguntarte algo y quiero que me respondas con sinceridad —Le observó atentamente hasta que asintió. Ya no podría retroceder, pero no quería hacerlo. Los dos necesitaban avanzar, perdonarse—. ¿Por qué me besaste?

         Jonghyun sabía que no sería fácil, que tendrían que superar muchas cosas, pero aquel día, antes de descubrir su traición, había decidido que le daría una oportunidad y lucharía por un futuro. No podía dejar ir a Aron, aún no, pero tampoco podía permitirse que Minhyun se alejase de su vida. Había estado tan perdido en su propio dolor que no se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando con él, la confusión que debía estar sintiendo. Los dos necesitarían ayuda y quizás tardasen semanas, meses o años, pero no importaba. Darle una importunidad a algo que podía existir era mejor que morir sin haberlo intentado.

         — Yo… —Sintió un nudo en su garganta, impidiéndole hablar. Sentía que no tenía derecho a decirle la verdad, pero no podía volver a mentirle—. C-creo que estoy empezando a sentir algo por ti.

         Cerró los ojos. No quería ver la decepción en su rostro o una mueca de desagrado. Eso le destrozaría más que los golpes o las terribles palabras de Jeonghan. Durante años había usado sus manos para conseguir lo que quería, sin importarle el dolor o las heridas que recibía constantemente. Aprendió que cualquier situación se resolvía con violencia. Luego llegó Jihoon y los demás miembros de su familia. Le demostraron que había algo más, que podía ser más que un luchador sin hogar. Sin embargo, fue Jonghyun quien le demostró que no era invisible. Mientras se hundía y permitía que Jeonghan hiciese con él lo que quería, él le enseñó que no estaba solo. Gracias a él trató de escapar, aunque ya fuese demasiado tarde y el daño estuviese hecho. Gracias a él su equipo le había vuelto a aceptar y le había perdonado. Gracias a él quería ser el hombre que siempre soñó ser, alguien de quien estar orgulloso.

         No llegó ninguna respuesta. No hubo ninguna mirada de desprecio ni se escuchó la puerta cerrarse. Jonghyun acortó la distancia que los separaba y tomando sus mejillas con tanta delicadeza como pudo, le dio un leve beso. Minhyun se olvidó del dolor, de las heridas en el labio y del entumecimiento que sentía en los huesos a causa de los vendajes. Se dejó llevar por aquel beso, siendo transportado a un mundo donde todos eran libres, donde el diablo no se cernía sobre ellos y donde no tenían que temer a la muerte.

         — No puedo dejarlo ir —Susurró Jonghyun contra sus labios.

         — No quiero que lo dejes ir —Contestó con la voz enronquecida, como si no hubiese hablado en mucho tiempo—. No quiero reemplazarle.

         — Lo sé —Admitió con una pequeña sonrisa. Minhyun nunca intentaría ocupar su lugar y esa era una la razones por las que sentía que debía darle una oportunidad—. Necesitaré tiempo para aprender a vivir con la pérdida, pero sé que quiero intentar tener un futuro contigo ¿Crees que podrás estar conmigo, aunque no pueda darte la relación que necesitas?

         — Estoy roto, Jonghyun —Apoyó la frente contra la suya y respiró profundamente—. Siempre lo he estado, pero pensé que podía recomponerme solo. Voy a necesitar tiempo para hacerlo, pero podemos aprender juntos.

         — Paso a paso, pedacito a pedacito —Susurró antes de volver a besarle. Se retiró despacio, sin soltar sus mejillas—. Minhyun, ten cuidado mañana. Sé que solo estarás vigilando, pero… —Bajó la mirada, buscando las palabras para poder continuar—. Ya he perdido a alguien importante, no podré levantarme si también te pierdo a ti. Necesito saber que volverás.

         — Lo haré, te lo prometo.

         No quería mentirle, pero lo hizo. Prometió algo que sabía que no cumpliría porque quería permitirle tener esperanza.

         _« Cuando no esté, espero que sigas luchando y te permitas ser feliz. El mundo no sería lo mismo sin tu sonrisa. Aron y yo velaremos por ti »_

 ———————————

         El equipo al completo, salvo por dos de sus nuevos aliados, se encontraba reunido en la sala del almacén que se había convertido en su base secreta. Todos estaban vestidos de negro y llevaban sus armas bien colocadas en las fundas. Seokmin había traído consigo una caja de herramientas con él, pero nadie lo cuestionó. No estaban seguros de si la respuesta les gustaría. Seungkwan llevaba el traje que utilizaba como el ángel de la muerte, brillando cada vez que la luz le alcanzaba como si realmente fuese un ángel vengativo. Vernon estaba maravillado ante su presencia, comprendiendo el por qué de su nombre. Wonwoo había cambiado su ropa habitual por la que llevó la primera vez que atacó, el día en el que se convirtió en el príncipe de la noche. La chaqueta de cuero larga y el jersey de cuello alto le confería un aire siniestro, su pelo cayendo sin control y la falta de expresión de su rostro le hacían parecer mortífero.

         Cada miembro del equipo esperaba las últimas instrucciones, impacientes y llenos de energía. Amaban su trabajo y la sensación de libertad que les producía. Eran adictos a la adrenalina, incapaces de quedarse quietos. El trabajo de oficina los descontrolaba, volviéndoles ociosos. Incluso Jihoon esperaba ansioso, preparado para volver al campo después de tanto tiempo detrás del escritorio.

         — Repasemos el plan —Anunció Seungcheol con una gran sonrisa antes de comentar que papel tendría cada uno—. Seremos como los fuegos artificiales de la noche de San Juan. Quiero que hagáis tanto ruido como sea posible. Tenéis permitido todo y si es necesario, matadlos a todos.

         — ¡Que comience la fiesta! —Gritó Soonyoung.

         No morirían sin arrasar con el dragón de Jade, no se rendiría hasta que acabasen con la serpiente que había envenenado la ciudad. Jeonghan creía que tenía el mundo en las manos, pero ellos le demostrarían que estaba equivocado. Si él era el diablo, ellos serían dioses.

———————————

         Wonwoo sacó una cerilla que guardaba en el interior de su chaqueta y, tras encenderse un cigarrillo, la dejó caer al suelo para que el fuego se extendiese hasta su objetivo. Dio una profunda calada, disfrutando del aire sobre su rostro y la forma en la que las llamas recorrían la distancia para prender la mecha. Soonyoung sonreía a su lado, moviendo el pie en el suelo y silbando la melodía de _Don’t stop me now_.  Esperaron unos pocos segundos más, el tiempo que tardó en expulsar el humo, y los coches comenzaron a estallar uno a uno, el fuego ascendiendo hacia el cielo como una señal de auxilio silenciosa a la que ningún bombero acudiría. Jun se estaba encargando de que ninguna autoridad se movilizase sin permiso.

         — Joder, como mola ¿Podemos hacerlo otra vez? —Rio Soonyoung, observando como los coches se deshacían con el fuego y los guardias comenzaban a aparecer en el lugar. Levantó las manos en señal de paz cuando les alcanzaron y les apuntaron con sus armas—. ¿Hemos sido nosotros? —Preguntó con inocencia, llevándose la mano al pecho—. ¿Ves, Príncipe? Te dije que no era bueno que fumases cerca de explosivos.

         El rostro de los guardias palideció al escuchar el mote con el que lo había llamado. Lo miraron de arriba abajo, la forma en la que una de sus mano permanecía descansando en su bolsillo y la otra dirigía el cigarrillo a sus labios para una nueva calada. Pudo ver el momento exacto en el que tragaron saliva y su pulso comenzó a desestabilizarse por culpa del miedo.

         — No queríamos causar problemas, solo pasábamos por aquí —Su sonrisa se hizo incluso más grande cuando los guardias retrocedieron un paso—. El príncipe pensó que sería divertido celebrar que voy a casarme ¿Queréis uniros a la fiesta?

         Wonwoo lanzó el cigarrillo al suelo y lo apagó con la suela de su bota. En un rápido movimiento sacó las pistolas de la funda y apuntó a los guardias. Soonyoung no tardó en seguirlo, quejándose porque una vez más había perdido, pero regodeándose de su juguete favorito, una pistola plateada que le había regalado Minghao en uno de sus aniversarios. _«No seáis críos, por favor, estamos en una misión seria»_ les recriminó Jihoon a través del auricular. _«Déjalos disfrutar, sabes que les encanta montar espectáculos y necesitamos que llamen la atención»_ le contestó Seungcheol _« Hoy todo está permitido »_. Nadie comentó lo de la boda, pensando que era un truco del estafador.

         — Si os portáis bien, no os dolerá mucho, lo prometemos —Explicó Wonwoo, hablando por primera vez. Su voz grave y la oscuridad que vieron en su rostro les hizo temblar—. ¿Quién quiere ser el primero?

         — Tú, el amigo del parche te ha tocado  la lotería —Soonyoung señaló al que parecía el líder del grupo y avanzó, siendo detenido por las armas que se levantaron en su dirección, apuntando directamente a su cabeza—. Tranquilos, amigos, que mal carácter ¿Has visto? —Se giró hacia su amigo—. La gente en este lugar no tiene modales, no nos han dado ni la bienvenida y ya quieren que juguemos duro. 

         _« No seas demasiado malo »_ le pidió The8 _« Sabes que la diversión se acaba muy rápido cuando lo eres »_. No contestó para no desvelar que no estaban solos, se limitó a levantar una de sus manos y apretar el botón que había mantenido oculto. La caseta de guardia estalló en mil pedazos, derribando a cuatro guardias con la explosión. No estaban muertos, pero tardarían el tiempo suficiente para darles ventaja. Los demás se habían dado la vuelta dejando de prestarles la atención y fue el momento en el que aprovecharon para atacar. Soonyoung golpeó el brazo del más cercano, derribando su arma y luego utilizó su pierna para arrastrarlo hasta el suelo. Un disparo resonó cerca de él mientras otro guardia caí sujetándose el costado y levantando su arma para apuntar a Wonwoo en venganza. Solo necesitó un pequeño impulso para que su rodilla impactar en su rostro.

         — ¿Necesitas ayuda? —Preguntó con chulería mientras clavaba el codo en el estomago de uno de sus enemigos y aprovechaba la pistola en sus manos para incapacitar a otro que se acercaba a su derecha.

         — Lo tengo todo controlado —Le respondió el príncipe de la noche mientras usaba sus pistolas como si fuese una extensión más de su brazo. Disparó, golpeó y derribó a cada enemigo que se cruzaba al mismo tiempo que esquivaba las balas.

         Terminaron de pelear en el momento exacto en el que las luces se apagaron. Observaron durante unos segundos los cuerpos caídos de sus amigos y se dispusieron a atar a los que despertarían con facilidad. Su pecho se movía rápidamente, respirando con dificultad por el esfuerzo. Se limpió el sudor con el brazo sin soltar su pistola.

         — Ha sido demasiado fácil, no es justo —Se quejó Soonyoung mientras seguía a Wonwoo hacia el interior. _« No ha acabado aún, tendrás más oportunidades »_ comunicó Seokmin que sonaba increíblemente feliz _« Vamos a ir al punto de encuentro, hemos acabado por aquí ». «Nosotros estamos dentro, en la última planta y chicos… No os va gustar lo que hemos encontrado. Jun va a estar muy enfadado »_ dijo Vernon con una exclamación. Podían oír el ruido de papeles moviéndose a través de los auriculares.

         — Cógelo todo, no dejes nada —Le pidió Wonwoo, abriendo la puerta con poca delicadeza. ¿De qué servía ocultarse si ya sabían que estaban allí?

———————————

         Baekho terminó de introducir el código según lo previsto. Pulsó la tecla que descargaría todos los archivos y fundió el circuito por completo. Cada una de las cámaras que había distribuidas por la propiedad se desactivaron, las luces dejaron de funcionar y las puertas se abrieron de par en par para dejar entrar a los intrusos. Los ordenadores quedaron destrozados y cualquier aparato electrónico que tratasen de hacer funcionar, estaría muerto. Activó el sistema de auricular y pinganillo que le habían dado y dejó de sentirse aislado. _« Cógelo todo, no dejes nada »_ escuchó que decía Wonwoo. _« Mierda, este sitio debe valer millones »_ dijo Mingyu con una exclamación de apreciación _« el decorador tiene muy buen gusto »_.

         —  Aún no entiendo como podéis trabajar tan tranquilos, parece que os han traído a un parque de atracciones y no a una misión suicida —Habló mientras sacaba la pistola de su funda y el cuchillo de la otra. Abrió la puerta de una patada, sorprendiendo a los guardias que se movían por el pasillo en busca de los intrusos.

         — S-señor, han entrado en la casa —Le informó uno titubeando por el miedo.

         — ¿Es tu primera misión? —Preguntó con seriedad. El hombre se limitó a asentir y sus dos compañeros se quedaron mirando sin comprender por qué los entretenía. Los conocía de antes, aunque no recordaba sus nombres. Eran asesinos despiadados y se encargaban de destrozar a los reclutas que no valían para el trabajo—. Te voy a dar un consejo —Disparó a esos inútiles que seguían mirando con suficiencia y sonrió cuando sus cuerpos cayeron al suelo inertes—. Huye.

         El novato no se lo pensó dos veces, apreciaba su vida y no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de salvarse. Baekho no esperó a que saliese de allí ni lo acompañó a la puerta, ya había hecho suficiente salvándole la vida. _« Si quieres trabajar con nosotros, vas a tener que aprender a no ser tan eficaz »_ dijo Jihoon por el auricular. Por un segundo pensó que estaría hablando de alguno de sus aliados, pero nadie contestó. _« Pórtate bien, nada de muertes innecesarias »._

         — Créeme, eran muy necesarias —Bufó, dándole una patada al cuerpo de uno de ellos y alejándose por el pasillo—. Le he hecho un favor al mundo.

         _« Mierda ¿Qué es esto?»_ murmuró Wonwoo, su voz sonaba más grave de lo normal denotando la seriedad de la situación. _« Joder, hemos entrado en el infierno »_ dijo Soonyoung poco después. Baekho entrecerró los ojos, sabiendo que estaban viendo. Habían llegado a las salas de castigo de Jeonghan, el lugar donde encerraba a sus juguetes favoritos y donde él mismo había pasado horas atrapado. Le encantaba que reviviesen sus peores pesadillas una y otra vez. _« Necesitamos ayuda por aquí, urgente »_. El príncipe de la noche parecía preocupado, pero no pudo hablar mucho más antes de que comenzasen a oírse los disparos.

         — Voy yo, no os mováis de ahí —Ordenó sin esperar a que alguien más respondiese. Sabía a donde ir, no perdería el tiempo o les pondría en peligro _. « Cómo si pudiésemos irnos de aquí, Stephen King estaría orgullo de tu jefe »_ se quejó Soonyoung _« Vamos, no se pongan así, señores, solo estábamos buscando el baño »_. _« No les provoques más »_ regañó Wonwoo antes de pedirle algo que no llegó a escuchar.

         Baekho corrió, esquivando guardias con ordenes falsas y consiguió llegar a la zona de castigo sin incidentes. Podía escuchar la lucha por el auricular, enterándose de que Seokmin había atrapado a dos que suplicaban por sus vidas. Mingyu había acabado con tres de un tiro limpio. Seungcheol y Jihoon habían entrado arrasando con todo. Seungkwan y Vernon se habían encontrado con un par de guardias en su búsqueda de pistas. Minghao se estaba divirtiendo con el trabajo de campo, apareciendo de la nada para sorprender a sus enemigos y, por lo que podía oír, no estaba dejando a nadie con vida. Solo había una persona de la que no habían tenido noticias, pero nadie notó que era extraño. Sin embargo, Baekho sabía que podía haber una razón de peso para su ausencia, una que no le gustaba.

         Derribó la puerta de la habitación de una patada, paralizando la pelea que estaba teniendo lugar allí. Trató de ignorar el televisor y las fotografías que decoraban las paredes, porque aquella era su sala de castigo, el lugar donde podía ver una y otra vez lo que pasó con su familia. Rechinando los dientes, se giró para mirar al cabecilla del grupo. Inmediatamente recibió el saludo que le correspondía.

         — ¿Habéis encontrado a los intrusos? —Preguntó con desgana, fingiendo que seguía siendo el mismo. Se cruzó de brazos cuando todos asintieron—. ¿Por qué no los habéis matado todavía?¿Tengo que hacer todo el trabajo? ¡Sois diez contra dos, panda de inútiles!

         — S-señor, lo sentí… ¿Cómo sabe que son dos?

         — Porque soy dios —No le dio tiempo a discutirlo, levantó la pistola con una mano y sacó el cuchillo con la otra. En un rápido movimiento, una bala impactó en la cabeza del cabecilla mientras la daga se clavaba en la pierna de quien estaba más cerca—. ¿Quién quiere ser el siguiente?

         Wonwoo apareció tras una de las estatuas de mármol que decoraban el lugar, una broma macabra de Jeonghan que opinaba que no se podía perder el buen gusto ni en las torturas. Golpeó a uno en la cabeza con la culata de la pistola y se abalanzó sobre el siguiente, mientras Sooyoung aparecía para enzarzarse en una lucha con dos guardias a la vez. Balas, puños, cuchillos e incluso dientes… Todo valía en aquella pelea. Poco a poco fueron reduciendo el número hasta que solo quedaron ellos tres, de pie en la sala y con la respiración agitada. Baekho inspeccionó a sus compañeros, buscando cualquier daño grave. Wonwoo tenía un par de rasguños en la mejilla y un corte en el hombro, pero parecía estar bien. Soonyoung sonreía, a pesar de los numerosos golpes que se extendía por sus brazos descubiertos y una herida en la ceja. No había nada de lo que preocuparse o eso pensaba antes de que el dolor se extendiese por su pierna. Cerró los ojos un segundo, evitando que se dieran cuenta.

         — Vamos, tenemos que seguir, aún queda escoria que eliminar ¿Los atáis vosotros? —Señaló a los que estaban inconscientes o heridos.

         Mientras se concentraban en inmovilizarlos, Baekho comprobó superficialmente la herida en su pierna. La oscuridad y el color del pantalón disimulaban la sangre que comenzaba a empaparle. Por suerte, la bala había entrado y salido sin tocar nada vital. Apretó los dientes y se irguió, fingiendo que todo iba bien, que podía continuar. No iba a salir de allí hasta que pagasen el daño que habían causado a la humanidad. Cada uno de ellos iba a recibir lo que se mereciesen, aunque tuvieran que sacarlo de allí en una bolsa para cadáveres. Algunos tenían la posibilidad de restaurar sus vidas, de convertirse en buenas personas para la comunidad. Ellos habían sido engañados, atraídos por promesas y ayuda para salir de cualquier situación en la que estuviesen metido. Había visto madres y padres de familia caer en lo más bajo por proteger a sus hijos, por conseguirles una familia. ¿Quién podía resistirse a quien le aseguraba que pagaría los tratamientos de alguien importante para ti, que decía querer ayudarte con las deudas? No todo el mundo era atraído al dragón de jade con promesas sobre conquistar el mundo o convertirse en la persona más rica del mundo. No todo el mundo deseaba matar o dañar. Había gente buena incapaz de decirle que no al diablo que acudía ante ti vestido de ángel y te susurra que no te pasaría nada, que siempre mantendría a salvo a la familia. Había hombre como Ren que solo buscaban un lugar al que llamar hogar o como Seungkwan que quería encontrar el rumbo.

         A ellos les ayudaría a encontrar la salida, a tener la vida que deberían a ver tenido. Con la gente como él, en cambio, no tendría piedad. Adictos a la sangre y las mentiras, capaces de vender vidas a cambio de grandes sumas de dinero. No les importaba ensuciarse las manos para cumplir estúpidas venganzas y se apoyaban en Jeonghan por no pagar por sus crímenes. La lista era extensa, desde corredores de apuestas a grandes narcotraficantes. Había médicos capaces de falsificar autopsias, policías que harían cualquier cosa con tal de tener dinero, abogados que culpaban a los inocentes… Todos ellos pagarían caro haber hecho un pacto con el mismísimo diablo.

         — Vamos, tenemos que continuar — Wonwoo se incorporó, estirando los huesos de la espalda y mirando a su alrededor, a las fotos que poblaban las paredes agujereadas por las balas. En un lado podía ver a una familia feliz, sonriente, y, en otro, cuerpos retorcidos, quemados y demacrados acompañados por los restos de un vehículo que había quedado inservible. En un rincón apartado, había dos fotos emparentadas, una persona y su cuerpo. Contuvo el aliento durante unos segundos, reconociendo los rostros de sus compañeros de clase. Solo había una foto diferente entre toda aquella broma macabra. En el centro, estaba él, sonriendo en un lado y comiendo en la celda de contención donde lo encerraron tras una pelea. Fue en ese momento cuando supo que era aquello—. ¿Qué clase de juego retorcido es este? — Susurró, llamando la atención de Soonyoung que también miró lo que le rodeaba—. ¿Te gusta regodearte de lo que haces?

         — Este es mi sala de castigos —Se llevó las manos a la cadera despreocupadamente, como si no le doliese lo que veían, como si las almas de todas aquellas personas no le persiguiesen en sus mayores pesadillas. Por eso quería ir a la cárcel, por eso quería pagar por sus crímenes. Quería darles un cierre, permitirles su propia venganza particular, aunque algunos fuesen escoria—. Jeonghan adora encerrarme aquí cuando no hago lo que quiere. Me sienta y no me deja salir hasta que lo veo todo de nuevo una y otra vez porque lo tiene todo grabado. No sé cómo encontró mis fotos en familia o cómo pudo obtener las del accidente, pero después de hacerme ver lo que perdí, me enseña en lo que me convertí —Señaló la otra parte de las paredes.

         Sin decir ni una palabra, Wonwoo se acercó a sus fotos y las arrancó. Luego se giró hacia Baekho y le tendió la mano. Era la señal de que todo estaría bien entre ellos. Olvidar no era fácil, el rencor se había asentado en su corazón, pero quería perdonarle, quería aceptarle. Su lugar estaba en el equipo, formando parte de su extraña familia. Jihoon, que lo había oído todo y a quien Soonyoung terminó por relatarle la situación, fue el último en sellar el destino del asesino. Con tan solo tres palabras, consiguió prometerle un verdadero futuro y su propia redención: _«Bienvenido a Andromeda»_

         — Vamos, la diversión aún no ha acabado, pero cuando pase, quemaremos este lugar hasta los cimientos — Lo dijo por Baekho, por Ren, por Seungkwan y por todo aquel que tuviese una habitación como aquella. Odiaba los juegos mentales, a las víboras que se aprovechaban de las debilidades de los demás, a la gente como el padre de Minghao. Nunca pudo enfrentarse a aquel hombre, pero hoy, acabaría con esta escoria que le recordaba constantemente lo que era ver sufrir a la única persona a la que le regalaría la luna.

         _«Hemos encontrado a Ren»_ anunció Mingyu. Seokmin y él habían estado encargados de su búsqueda. Después de las noticias que Baekho había llevado, no estaban seguros de que fuese capaz de reunirse con ellos. _«Lo estamos sacando de aquí y nos dirigimos a la siguiente planta. Todo despejado por aquí»._ Seokmin no parecía feliz y su voz sonaba más tensa de lo normal. Algo estaba ocurriendo allí, pero no lo sabrían hasta que terminasen.

         Para cuando estaban terminando con la planta que les había tocado, la suerte de su equipo pareció desaparecer y todo comenzó a ir mal. _«Hemos conseguido todo lo que se necesitaba para inculparlo, la lista de delitos es muy grande informó»_ Vernon antes de que se comenzasen a escuchar disparos y gritase _«¡Seungkwan!»_. Después no se escuchó nada más. _«Esto…Chicos… Creo que…estoy…en problemas»_. La voz de Minghao sonaba entrecortada, como si respirase con dificultad o tuviese problemas. _«Necesito ayuda»_.

         —  Baekho, Soonyoung, id a por Minghao, sois más rápido — Ordenó Wonwoo, haciéndose cargo de la situación—. Yo iré a por Vernon y Seungkwan.

         — Tienes que mantener la calma — Le pidió el asesino a un estafador pálido. La preocupación deformaba su rostro en una extraña mueca—. Vamos a por él ¿De acuerdo?

         Sus caminos se separaron, cada uno tratando de llegar a quien les necesitaba. Sin embargo, Baekho no pudo llegar muy lejos. Había estado soportando el dolor durante todo el tiempo, luchando con las fuerzas de alguien sin heridas, pero no pudo seguir. Con una sonrisa despreocupada, le exigió a Soonyoung que continuase sin él y saliese de aquella casa en cuanto tuviese al hacker con él. Cuando protestó, le dijo que necesitaba seguir atrapando a los malditos que habían arruinado la ciudad, pero podían seguir sin ellos si uno de los dos estaba tan herido como para pedir ayuda. Esperó a que se marchase antes de derrumbarse en el suelo, agotado. Había perdido demasiada sangre a causa de otras heridas que se había ganado, no podía seguir y no se lo perdonaría si entorpecía a Soonyoung. Baekho no parecía que tendría un futuro, pero podía permitir que él tuviese la oportunidad de seguir adelante y no perder a su alma gemela, porque si algo había aprendido de ellos, es que no había pareja que se quisiese más.

         Se arrastró como pudo a una de las habitaciones que habían quedado vacías y permaneció allí a oscuras, esperando escuchar noticias sobre sus nuevos amigos. Le hubiese gustado llegar más lejos, pero sabía que su final estaba cerca. Era muy consciente del ritmo en el que latía su corazón, de la forma en la que sus brazos se volvían pesados. Quería cerrar los ojos y dejarse ir, pero no podía permitírselo. Debía saber que estaban bien, que saldrían de allí.

         _«Estoy con Minghao, no tiene buena pinta, yo no sé qué hacer»_. Soonyoung fue el primero en hablar, en romper ese horrible silencio. _«Hay que sacar a Seungkwan de aquí antes de que sea demasiado tarde»_. _«Mingyu y Ren deben irse, se acabó, si siguen como hasta ahora, morirán»_. El pronóstico no era demasiado bueno y él no era el único que lo veía así.  Jihoon habló con la autoridad que le caracterizaba y dio la orden que terminaría con la misión. Era hora de volver, de regresar antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. Baekho sabía que aún había una forma de que lograsen vivir: dejar de luchar. _«Los refuerzos han llegado»_ la voz de Jun, el policía que siempre acompañaba al grupo fue la señal que necesitaba para saber que todo iría bien. _«Ya habéis hecho suficiente, es hora de que volváis. Hay ambulancias esperando por vosotros. Quien no pueda moverse o necesite ayuda para llevar a su compañero, que diga su ubicación y tendré a agentes buscándoos. Nadie va a morir hoy. Voy a sacar a Seungcheol de aquí, os estará esperando fuera»_. Incluso su líder había caído… Por suerte, habían hecho mucho daño antes de que la situación se pusiese fea.

         —  Supongo que este es el final para mi —Murmuró tan flojo que supo que nadie le oiría. No tenía fuerzas para hablar o para decir dónde estaba. Ni si quiera había podido ir a por Jeonghan.

         —  Esto aún no ha acabado para ti —No identificó la voz, a penas podía ver quien había llegado a la habitación—. Vamos, Baekho, no voy a dejarte caer. Ren y Seungkwan te esperan. Nosotros te esperamos. No es el momento de morir.

         Unos brazos lo levantaron con dificultad y lo llevaron a través de los pasillos hacia la salida. Lo último que escuchó antes de que la consciencia lo abandonase, fue la voz de Seungcheol gritando.

         _«Jihoon, no hagas esto, por favor, no lo hagas»_

 

———————————

         Jihoon ordenó a su equipo que retrocediesen y se marchasen. Necesitaban atención médica. Había visto a Seungkwan, siendo cargado por Vernon, incapaz de seguir luchando. Como él, el resto había pedido ayuda a gritos. Con la llegada de Jun y la mayor parte de los guardias muertos o atrapados, era hora de que se fuesen. Si continuaban luchando, no habría un mañana para ellos y no lo iba a permitir. Era hora de relegar, dejar la misión para los policías. Sin embargo, había algo que él no era capaz de dejar ir. Había acudido allí dispuesto a hacer desaparecer al dragón de Jade de raíz y para ello debía atrapar a su líder. Si Jeonghan moría, no habría nadie capaz de hacerse cargo. La organización desaparecería por completo. No había otra solución, no podía encerrarlo en la cárcel o atraparlo. Tenía el dinero suficiente para salir de allí.

         Observó a Seungcheol siendo llevado por Jun con una mueca de dolor cada vez que daba un paso hacia la ambulancia. Tenía un corte en el muslo lo suficientemente profundo como para incapacitarlo, pero no tanto como para no permitirle esperar a que todo su equipo se marchase. Como el capitán que era, no iba a abandonar el barco hasta que supiese que todo el mundo había salido. Seungkwan y Vernon se habían marchado hace poco junto con las pruebas que necesitaban para inculpar a todos los prisioneros. Se pondrían bien, volverían a la acción muy pronto, pero aún así, la imagen le hizo sentir impotente. Había fallado como líder al permitir que esto sucediera, por llevarlos de cabeza a un nido de víboras sin refuerzos. Deberían haber hablado antes con la policía, haberle pedido a Jun que acudiera antes, pero solo confiaba en el comisario y no había estropear el operativo.

         Minghao no había tenido tanta suerte. Soonyoung había aparecido con él en brazos, suplicándole que no se durmiese y que siguiese apretando su camisa en la herida. Su hombro también sangraba y su tobillo había quedado deformado de una forma bastante horrible. Otro error que había cometido, dejar que fuese solo, sin nadie vigilando su espalda. Le dolió ver como el estafador se aferraba a él y el hacker le susurraba que todo estaría bien, que lo había intentado todo para volver. La ambulancia se lo había llevado tan rápido que a penas le había dado tiempo a asimilar que quizás no lo lograría. Seokmin había llegado con Mingyu apoyándose sobre él, cojeando y con heridas superficiales que podrían haberse complicado de haber continuado. Ren los seguía unos pocos pasos atrás, demacrado, con ojeras en los ojos y hematomas por todas partes que no provenían de la pelea. Se aferraba a su arco como si fuese un salvavidas y trataba de fingir que aún podía estar en pie cuando todo su cuerpo temblaba. Un corte adornaba su mejilla y su nariz había visto tiempos mejores, indicios de que había estado luchando.

         Minutos después, cuando Wonwoo había aparecido corriendo tan rápido como era posible y cargando a Baekho en brazos, sintió que su corazón se detenía. Había demasiada sangre empapando su pantalón, las manos del príncipe de la noche y el suelo por el que pasaban. La palidez en el rostro del asesino no era una buena señal. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado así? ¿Cuánto tiempo había luchado herido? 

         —  Jihoon, no hagas esto, por favor, no lo hagas — Seungcheol leyó sus intenciones con la misma facilidad de siempre, como si fuese capaz de descifrar cada uno de sus secretos. Le sonrió, haciéndole comprender sin necesidad de palabras que no le detendría—. Entonces, voy a ir contigo.

         Pero no llegó a hacerlo. Cuando Baekho subió a la ambulancia, su corazón se detuvo y escuchó a los paramédicos iniciar la reanimación. Wonwoo parecía inestable, observando como trabajaban sobre su aliado. En ese mismo instante, se giró hacia Seungcheol y le dio la orden más difícil de su vida: no podía intervenir, no podía volver. Le exigió, como su superior, que se marchase al hospital con sus hombres, que buscase a Minhyun y esperase a que todos fuesen atendidos. Tenía que apoyarlos en un momento difícil. Tenía que estar ahí para Ren y Soonyoung, evitar que se desmoronasen si salía mal. Tenía que buscar a Jonghyun para que supiese lo que había ocurrido. Después, dio media vuelta y se adentró en la gran mansión.

         Recorrió las habitaciones una a una con su pistola bien cargada, esquivó a los policías que se llevaban a los hombres capturados y subió cada planta que encontró para buscar a su presa. Como un león preparándose para cazar, se movió silenciosamente hasta llegar a la última habitación que le quedaba por mirar. Escuchó voces en su interior, acompañado de un grito de dolor que le heló la sangre. Minhyun. Era la voz de Minhyun, pidiendo ayuda.

         Sin pensarlo dos veces, abrió la puerta de una patada y entró. Jeonghan se limpiaba las manos ensangrentadas con elegancia, elevándose sobre su amigo herido en el suelo. Su sonrisa ladina y su pose relajada indicaban que no era la primera vez que hacía algo así, no era la primera vez que torturaba a alguien. Lanzó un beso en dirección al caído y se giró hacia él como si quisiese ser el anfitrión perfecto. La calma en sus movimientos, la paz que veía en su rostro… Aquel hombre no podía ser humano.

         —   Jihoon, Jihoon ¿Por qué tuviste que entrometerte? — Canturreó mientras daba unos pasos hacia él y extraía de su cintura una pistola—. Ellos me querían, me amaban, pero llegaste tú y fueron cayendo como fichas de dominó.

         —  Nunca te amaron, nadie puede hacerlo — Escupió con amargura, sus ojos entrecerrados por el odio que sentía ante él—. Tu imperio ha caído, es hora de que te rindas.

         — ¿Y acabar el juego tan fácilmente? — Chasqueó la lengua, aburrido—. No podrás detenerme, Jihoon, nadie puede hacerlo —Alzó la pistola hacia Minhyun y Jihoon se detuvo. Contuvo la respiración, esperando su siguiente movimiento, sopesando como esquivar su atención de su amigo—. Di adiós a tu pequeño juguete.

         Jihoon desvió su atención, dispuesto a correr para salvar la vida de Minhyun, pero el arma de Jeonghan se giró en su dirección al mismo tiempo. A partir de ahí, todo sucedió demasiado rápido, una sombra se cernió sobre él y cayó al suelo en cuanto recibió el impacto. Su amigo, el hombre al que había fallado más veces de las que podía contar, se había colocado entre él y la bala. La sangre comenzó a brotar de su estómago, su respiración se volvió difícil y pecho se movía con lentitud. Sus ojos se entrecerraron por el dolor y las lágrimas comenzaron a descender por sus mejillas. Aquel parecía ser el final.

         Movido por inercia, dejando que sus instintos cobraran protagonismo, alzó la pistola y disparó a Jeonghan en la mano, haciendo que soltase su arma. Se acercó a él con la mirada convertida en piedra, sabiendo que no tendría remordimientos después de aquello y que cualquier muerte que le diese sería demasiado piadosa para aquel criminal. Disparó en su pierna, obligándole a arrodillarse y no dejó que se recuperara antes de que una bala impactara en su hombro. Aquel bastardo reía, sabiendo que había destrozado a Jihoon, que su recuerdo perduraría en sus mentes durante el resto de sus vidas. Siempre ganaría mientras ellos siguiesen reviviendo lo que había pasado. Con rabia, la ira fluyendo por su sangre, disparó en su estómago, pero no detuvo la risa que brotaba de sus labios. Dejó que otra bala impactara en su pecho. Ya no podía detenerlo.

         — No voy a dejar que ganes, Jeonghan —Le dijo Jihoon, alzándose sobre él y dispuesto a terminar su trabajo—. No eres invencible, solo eres un perdedor. Nos veremos en el infierno —Disparó una y otra vez hasta que su cuerpo quedó inservible. Después se giró y corrió hacia Minhyun tras dar el aviso de que necesitaba una ambulancia.

         ­— No mueras, Minhyun, no puedes hacerlo. Es una orden — Apretó sus manos con fuerza en la herida, llorando por todo el dolor que habían padecido, por sus compañeros heridos, por el amigo que le había salvado—. Eres un maldito héroe, Hwang Minhyun y los héroes no pueden morir. No puedes dejarnos.

         —  Siempre dando órdenes, jefe —La voz del herido sonaba muy débil y entrecortada, a penas podía mantener los ojos cerrados—. Pero no voy a poder cumplir esa… —Las lágrimas caían destrozadas, agotando las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban—. Dile a Jonghyun que siento haber roto su promesa, que siento dejarle atrás. Dile que le quiero, que a pesar de lo rápido que ha sido, le quiero con todo mi corazón —Minhyun se aferró a su muñeca cuando Jihoon le pidió que dejase de hablar, que él sería quien hablase con el abogado—. No dejará que cuidéis de él, pero debe seguir adelante. Debe superarme como está superando a Aron, tiene que dejarnos ir a los dos y ser feliz. Cuídale, cuídalos a todos, incluso a ti mismo —Su mano cayó, sus dedos dejaron de aferrarse a su muñeca y sus ojos se cerraron por completo.

         — ¡No, no, no, no!¡Minhyun, no!¡Por favor, por favor, no nos dejes, no nos dejes!

         Fue alejado por unos fuertes brazos y pataleó, no quería dejar solo a su amigo, no quería que muriese, pero si lo hacía, él estaría a su lado. Tardó un tiempo en procesar que era Jun quien le abrazaba y pedía que se calmase, que dejase a los médicos a hacer su trabajo. Vio, impotente, como se llevaban a su amigo. Vio, más que oyó, los labios del comisario diciéndole algo. Los sonidos a su alrededor habían desaparecido y su vista comenzó a oscurecerse. El dolor, que no había sentido hasta ahora, llegó con fuerza.

———————————

         _«_ Joshua Hong, hijo del presidente, detenido por haber participado en las actividades ilegales del dragón de Jade, ha sido puesto en libertad al declarar que había actuado bajo coacción _»_

         _«_ Yoon Jeonghan, líder de la mayor organización conocida hasta la fecha, fue asesinado por la policía en un operativo para erradicar al dragón de Jade. Sus riquezas, tras la decisión del tribunal, será repartida a todas las personas que fueron dañadas por su causa _»_

         _«_ Choi Minki, el heredero perdido de una de las familias más caudalosas del país ha sido hallado durante la investigación sobre el dragón de Jade _»_

         _«_ Kang Dongho, también conocido como el asesino del tigre, se ha entregado a la policía y tras la finalización de las investigaciones pertinentes, será llevado a prisión para cumplir su condena _»_

 _«_ Los agentes especiales de los lobos de acero han sido dados de alta del hospital y se les hará entrega de la medalla al valor _»_

         Abrió los ojos despacio, arrullado por las noticias que sonaban en la radio, encontrándose con un techo blanco y el olor propio de los hospitales. Trató de incorporarse, pero el dolor era demasiado fuerte como para hacerlo. Giró su cabeza tan rápido como pudo sin hacerse daño y se encontró con las maquinas que indicaban sus constantes. No necesitaba investigar más para saber que aquello no era un sueño. Estaba vivo.

         Inclinó el rostro hacia el peso que notaba en su mano. Jonghyun se había quedado dormido sobre el colchón, apretando su mano como si así pudiese mantenerlo con vida, como si pudiese traerlo de vuelto. Sonrió, sintiéndose querido. Estaba allí, con él, no le había abandonado. Lo sentía en toda su alma. El abogado no había dejado su lado.

         Extendió la otra mano, tratando de no enredarse con las vías y acarició la cabeza de Jonghyun con cariño.

  * Jonghyun… —Susurró, su voz ronca por la falta de uso—. He vuelto.




	37. Epílogo

_Un año después…_

         Ajustó las solapas de su camisa y arregló los puños de la chaqueta por tercera vez antes de decidir que ya estaba listo. Abrió la puerta de su celda y caminó por los pasillos con tranquilidad, despidiéndose de guardias y presos por igual. Aquel sería el último día que los vería, la última vez que entraría en el patio o atravesaría las puertas y, aunque echaría de menos a algunas personas, deseaba no tener que volver nunca más. Allí, encerrado en una celda, había sido más libre que nunca, pero sabía que había algo más para él, que podía tener una vida mucho mejor.

         — Buena suerte, hijo —Le gritó el hombre que le había acogido bajo su ala, manteniéndole alejado de los problemas y protegiéndole de cualquier otro recluso—. Saluda a Kwon de mi parte. Es viejo bastardo me debe una visita y una partida de póker —Le dedicó una sonrisa torcida, mostrando los dientes que le faltaban.

         — Se lo diré —Se despidió con la mano antes de salir del patio rumbo a su nueva vida.

         Firmó los papeles, dejó que le pusieran la pulsera que le impedía salir de la ciudad y le aseguró al policía encargado que estaría visitando a su asistente social en una semana. No tenía intención de volver, así que estaba dispuesto a cumplir cualquier petición. Cualquier otra persona en su lugar habría estado años encerrado, pero él había logrado salir en seguida. Un año después de que el dragón de Jade desapareciese, gracias a su colaboración con la policía, su intervención en el operativo que acabó con la organización, su buena conducta en prisión y los contactos de Jihoon, estaba libre.

         Se colocó las gafas de sol y bajó los escalones, tras despedirse de los guardias en la puerta, para encontrarse con un sonriente Minki. Contuvo la respiración al verle vestido con un traje que resaltaba su atractivo. Su pelo había crecido desde la última vez que se habían visto y no pudo evitar pasara una mano por él, avergonzándose de pronto. Era la primera vez en un año que se veían sin guardias, sin que alguien vigilara sus movimientos.

         — Estás… —Se detuvo, buscando las palabras adecuadas—. Increíble.

         — Tú también —Contestó antes de rodearle el cuello con los brazos y atraerle para un beso—. Te echaba de menos —Susurró contra sus labios, preguntándose cuanto tiempo tardarían en volver a su casa. Habían tenido que vender la academia y Seungkwan y él habían acabado mudándose con Vernon aprovechando que Wonwoo se había comprado una casa con Mingyu y Minhyun había recogido sus cosas para quedarse con Jonghyun quien le ayudaba con la rehabilitación y la fisioterapia desde que dejó atrás el hospital—. No sabes cuanto te echaba de menos —Murmuró de nuevo antes de volver a besarlo.

         — Sí, sí, ya sabemos que le echas de menos —Se quejó Soonyoung bajando la ventanilla de la parte de atrás del coche—. Pero si no nos damos prisa, vamos a llegar tarde a mi boda.

         Después de un año de preparativos, había llegado el gran día y asistirían a la boda más esperada. Soonyoung se había negado a dejar que Dongho fuese solo, así que habían desviado el coche nupcial para que fuese con ellos.  Riéndose, se alejaron para tomar los asientos que le correspondían. Minki se sentó en el asiento del copiloto, al lado de Wonwoo, y él se fue atrás con el novio y su padre. Les dio la mano a todos y se abrochó el cinturón para que el estafador dejase de protestar sobre la importancia de que todo saliese bien aquel día. El asesino tuvo que reprimir la risa al verle tan nervioso y usó todo su autocontrol para no molestarle. En una de sus numerosas visitas, le había contado como fue su historia con Minghao y sabía lo mucho que había deseado aquella boda.

         — ¿Te han tratado bien, hijo? —Se interesó el padre de Soonyoung con una sonrisa casi idéntica a la de su hijo—. ¿Ya no tienes que volver?

         — Sí, gracias a usted. El señor Park ha sido increíble conmigo y me ha pedido que le recuerde que aún le debes una partida de póker —Se levantó el pantalón del traje enseñando la pulsera que parpadeaba en su tobillo—. Libertad condicional, pero si todo va bien, no tendré que volver a venir.

         — Tutéame, los amigos de mi hijo son de la familia —Le guiñó un ojo y pasó un brazo por los hombros de su hijo que estaba tratando de no morderse las uñas—. Menos mal que te han dejado salir antes, a mi chico le iba a dar algo pensando que no estaríais todos.

         — Papá… —Se quejó Soonyoung—. No estaba tan alterado.

         Wonwoo rio con ganas desde el asiento del conductor, confirmando que sí lo había estado. Los había llevado a todos de cabeza. Vernon, Minki y él, los padrinos de Soonyoung, habían estado consiguiendo misiones de última hora que no le correspondía a su unidad con tal de no seguir escuchando la importancia de los trajes y de que todo saliese bien. Minhyun, incapaz de salir del hospital los primeros meses de preparación, había acabado siendo el confidente perfecto, tratando de tranquilizarle durante horas sobre que todo iría bien y Minghao no se arrepentiría de última hora. Sus miedos eran comprensibles y todos se tomaban su nerviosismo con humor.

         Después de haber estado esperando durante horas a que le dijesen si su futuro marido sobreviviría, Soonyoung había estado inquieto. Las pesadillas habían vuelto con tanta fuerza que había tenido que acudir a la doctora. Sabía que todo estaba bien, que el dragón de jade no volvería a hacerles daño, pero no podía borrar de su mente la forma en la que había encontrado a Minghao, al borde de la inconsciencia. Le había pedido perdón antes de desmayarse, porque no podía cumplir su promesa. Por eso se aferraba a los preparativos de la boda, para evitar pensar en lo que hubiese sido vivir sin él.

         Los días que siguieron a la misión fueron caóticos para todos. Se turnaban para visitar a Minghao, a Dongho, a Jihoon, a Seungkwan y a Minhyun. Por aquel entonces no sabían si este último iba a despertar y ver la forma en la que Jonghyun lloraba había sido una de las cosas más difíciles que habían tenido que afrontar. Por suerte, todos estaban vivos y, después de que les dieran el alta y su amigo despertase, decidieron tomar las vacaciones que habían ganado. Minghao y Soonyoung fueron a casa de sus padres, disfrutando del tiempo en familia y anunciando que se casarían tan rápido como fuese posible. Jihoon fue a conocer a los padres de Seungcheol como su novio, una visita que al parecer llevaban años deseando. Seokmin regresó a su cafetería, disfrutando de su nueva relación con Chan, quien seguía sin saber nada sobre lo que hacían realmente en Andromeda o por qué estaban en el hospital. Seungkwan y Vernon cogieron sus mochilas para recorrer el país, disfrutando de la aventura y sin tener rumbo fijo. Mingyu y Wonwoo hicieron un pequeño viaje de turismo lejos de la ciudad y del país. Jonghyun se centró en la recuperación de Minhyun, ayudándole con todo lo que necesitaba y comenzó a visitar a la doctora para que le ayudase a recomponerse, a poder ser feliz a su lado. El único que no se marchó o descansó fue Minki. Entre las visitas a Dongho en la cárcel y la cantidad de papeleo que tuvo que realizar para recuperar su herencia y su identidad, no tuvo mucho tiempo para si mismo. A pesar de eso, se sentía tan libre que no le importó.

         Ahora, un año después, todos se reunían para celebrar la boda más esperada. A veces se despertaban pensando que seguían en aquella casa, tratando de salvar a sus compañeros. Otras veces creían que Jeonghan iba a volver para complicarles la vida. Sin embargo, seguían paso a paso, dejando que el tiempo cerrase las heridas y tratando de restablecer su mundo.

         Una vez llegaron al recinto, se movilizaron para ocupar sus puestos. Soonyoung se colocó frente a las puertas, preparado para entrar en compañía de su padre. Su madre estaría allí dentro, al lado de Minghao, dándole todo su apoyo como si fuese su hijo.

         — ¿Estás preparado, Soonyoung? —Preguntó su padre, sonriéndole con ternura.

         — Llevo años preparado —El miedo se reflejaba en su mirada, fantasmas de años pasados volvían a él para recordarle que Minghao podría huir de esto como había estado escondiéndose durante mucho tiempo.

         — Todo irá bien, estáis hechos el uno para el otro. Cuando abras esta puerta, él estará esperándote.

         Y así fue. Cuando Soonyoung entró, Minghao le recibió con la mayor sonrisa que le había visto nunca.

         ———————————

         Chan estaba nervioso, aunque, si lo pensaba, esa palabra se quedaba corta para describir su estado de ánimo. Había logrado graduarse y con honores. Sus amigos habían estado allí, apoyándole durante la ceremonia. Sonreían tan orgullosos de él que no pudo evitar emocionarse. Mientras recogía su diploma y se despedía del rector, pensó en Aron y en lo mucho que le hubiese gustado estar allí. Después de que todo terminase, había estado preparando la mudanza, llevando sus cosas a la gran casa de Seokmin. Ninguno de los dos quería perder más tiempo, habían estado separados durante muchos años por sus propios miedos y, si algo les había enseñado el abogado, es que la vida era muy corta como para desperdiciarla. Se había centrado en la cafetería, tratando de encontrar su propio camino. No sabía que hacer con su título y el hospital no parecía el lugar adecuado para él. Por eso, cuando recibió el mensaje de que había sido contratado por una organización especial del gobierno, se había sentido eufórico.

         Sin embargo, ahora que su concentración ya no estaba puesta en la boda de sus amigos ni en terminar los arreglos de la casa, no podía dejar de pensar en su nuevo trabajo. La ansiedad había ido en aumento durante todo el mes de julio y se había vuelto imposible de soportar cuando su primer día se acercaba. Le habían informado de que era muy difícil entrar en los lobos de acero y que muchos habían dejado el trabajo ante la presión. Ningún forense había sido capaz de quedarse a trabajar para ellos y lo necesitaban con urgencia.

         — Lo harás bien, créeme. Encajarás —La sonrisa de Seokmin le tranquilizó un poco, pero necesitó un abrazo y un buen beso para que sus manos dejasen de temblar— Eres el mejor y estoy orgulloso de ti. Vas a subirte en ese coche —Señaló el vehículo oficial que habían traído para recogerle. Se sentía fuera de lugar siendo recogido por alguien más, pero según le habían informado, era oficial para los nuevos reclutas—. Y encandilarás a tus nuevos jefes.

         Le dio un beso de despedida más y se subió en el coche que arrancó rumbo a su futuro. Llegaron a su destino media hora después, pero con los nervios no había sido capaz de ver dónde se situaba el lugar donde trabajaría a partir de ahora. Se bajó del vehículo con rapidez y siguió al chofer hasta el ascensor. Podía sentir el latido de su corazón mientras subían y cuando las puertas se abrieron, dejó salir el aire que había estado reteniendo. El gran salón de actos estaba repleto de gente que se colocaba de pie, en filas, y hablaba con sus compañeros.

         — Tú puedes Chan —Se dijo mientras se colocaba dónde le correspondía según la tarjeta que le habían entregado.

         — Espero que no me toque en Andromeda —Susurró uno de los jóvenes de la fila de al lado—. He oído que el líder mató a diez hombres de su brigada con una cucharilla y que mató al último recluta que se unió a ellos porque se equivocó al servirle al café.

         — Yo escuché —Comentó otro, bajando la voz para que no le oyesen—. Que el príncipe de la noche está con ellos. Al parecer lo encerraron por matar a toda su clase y ha quemado la mitad de los edificios de la ciudad.

         — Eso no es nada. Según una amiga que trabaja aquí, el asesino del tigre fue puesto en libertad y trabaja para ellos como su cazarecompensas particular. Por lo visto, mató a uno de los abogados que trabajan aquí —Explicó una chica con la mirada llena de horror—. No podría trabajar en un sitio donde podrían matarme por cualquier cosa. Pobre del desgraciado que entre allí.

         — Un amigo mio dijo que todos eran delincuentes —Siguió cotilleando el primero, haciendo que Chan palideciese. ¿Quiénes eran los miembros de Andromeda y por qué daban tanto miedo?—. Llamó “pequeño” a uno de ellos y estuvo en el hospital una semana. Menos mal que no fue muy grave. Lo primero que me dijo cuando se enteró de que iba a trabajar aquí, fue que tuviera cuidado con…—Se interrumpió cuando las puertas del lateral se abrieron de par en par.

         Chan, como el resto de los reclutas, giró para ver quien entraba. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al ver a Jihoon aparecer con su característico traje y la mirada autoritaria que le caracterizaba. Tras él, llegó Seungcheol, cruzado de brazos y con unas gafas de sol que le conferían un aire de misterio. Alguno de sus compañeros se alejó con forme iba a acercándose a ellos. Más hombres trajeados entraron al gran salón, sin sonrisas ni miradas alegres. Se situaron a un lado del escenario y esperaron pacientemente a que Jihoon se colocara ante el micrófono.

         — Buenos días, mi nombre es Lee Jihoon y yo soy el hombre a cargo —Miró a todo el salón, deteniéndose en los rostros de cada recluto como si los reconociese—. Si estáis aquí es porque alguien os ha recomendado y ha visto vuestro potencial, pero eso no significa que os quedaréis aquí. La mitad de vosotros no será capaz de aguantar y se marchará antes de que acabe el verano. Parte de los que quedéis, no llegaréis a final de año y los demás os acabaréis quedando en trabajo de oficina. Solo los más valientes se convierten en verdaderos agentes ¿Estáis preparados?

         Chan gritó con los demás por inercia, aunque seguía impactado por la fuerza de Jihoon. Estaba impresionado, era incapaz de procesar lo que estaban viendo sus ojos. ¿Desde cuando trabajaba en una organización del gobierno?¿Y Seungcheol?

         — Iré nombrándoos uno a uno según el equipo donde estaréis, también indicaré quien os ha recomendado. Una vez que el equipo esté completo, os iréis con el líder —Abrió una carpeta que tenía en las manos y comenzó—. Reclutas para la Unidad Capricornio: Kang Hyunsink, recomendado por el agente Cuervo, Mario Lopez recomendado por… —Fue nombrando a los miembros uno a uno hasta que estos se fueron con un hombre de aspecto enfadado. No parecía querer estar allí, rodeado de novatos o tener que instruirlos—. Reclutas para la Unidad Andromeda —La sala entera exclamó, incluso los líderes que habían ido para llevarse a los nuevos. Al parecer, no solían tener nuevos reclutas y Chan comenzó a tener miedo de que los rumores, que había oído mientras estaba allí, fuesen ciertos—. Lee Chan —Alzó la cabeza, sorprendido, y tragó saliva. La gente a su alrededor comenzó a mirar el nombre en la tarjeta colgada de su camisa—. Recomendado por Aron Kwak —Su corazón se detuvo al oír el nombre de su amigo y entonces, todo tuvo sentido. La forma en la que el hombre había muerto no había sido casualidad. Trabajaba en una organización policial—. El señor Kwak nos abandonó el año pasado, murió a causa de uno de nuestros enemigos y aún lamentamos su perdida, pero antes de que todo ocurriese, firmó la petición para recomendar a un recluta, el primero —Jihoon bajó la mirada durante unos segundos, ocultando el dolor que le producía—. Señor Lee, siga al agente Choi a su nueva oficina —Y eso era todo, no habría más reclutas. ¿Por qué él?¿Por qué le habían escogido?

         — Sígueme —La voz de Seungcheol interrumpió sus pensamientos y se dio cuenta de que había ignorado la orden de su nuevo jefe. Intentó ver algún atisbo de reconocimiento en su mirada, pero no hubo nada.

         Temeroso, siguió a Seungcheol por los pasillos, rumbo a su oficina. ¿Estaría enfadado con él?¿No le querría allí? No entendía por qué su amigo estaba tan serio mientras lo conducía a su lugar de trabajo. ¿De verdad había matado a los hombres de su brigada? Sabía que había estado en el ejército, pero…

         — Deja de pensar tan fuerte, tus pensamientos me están llegando —El hombre comenzó a reír, sonriendo por fin—. Perdona, Dino, acordamos fingir que éramos temibles para asustar a los reclutas. También siento que no te hayamos dicho nada de esto, no queríamos ponerte en peligro —Lo despeinó con cariño, como había hecho siempre, y Chan no pudo enfadarse. No eran los únicos que habían estado ocultando información, todos guardaban secretos —. No te voy a engañar, me sorprendió ver tu nombre. No solemos tener reclutas, mi equipo es bastante especial ¿Estás listo para entrar? —Señaló la puerta que ponía “Andromeda” en un cártel.

         — ¿De verdad asesinaste a diez con una cucharilla? —Preguntó, sin poder resistirse. Conocía a su amigo, aunque le hubiesen mentido sobre su trabajo, y no mataría sin razón alguna.

         — ¿Eso van diciendo ahora? Cada año inventan algo nuevo, mi historia favorita es la de los tiburones que había entrenado para devorar a los niños de un pequeño pueblo —Volvió a reír con ganas—.  No los maté, aunque no fui bueno. Digamos que prefería no seguir las normas y mis superiores acabaron hartos. Ahora que he resuelto tus dudas ¿Listo para que te demos la bienvenida?

         Asintió antes de que Seungcheol abriese la puerta. No había dado un paso en el interior todavía cuando escuchó la risa de Soonyoung.

         — No va a venir nadie por esa puerta, Wonu. No hay tantos delincuentes que quieran reformarse como para eso —Se burló, girándose hacia la puerta y encontrándose con que Seungcheol no estaba solo. Chan los acompañana—. Espera, espera… ¿Esto qué es? —Señaló a su joven amigo, sorprendido.

         — Vaya, yo también me alegro de verte —Le sacó la lengua y se cruzó de brazos. Todos sus amigos estaban allí, incluso Dongho que había desaparecido de la nada. Solo faltaba Jonghyun para estar al completo—. Así que agentes secretos…¿Eh?

         — Sí —Confirmó Minghao, dándose la vuelta en su silla. Tras él había una gran pantalla de ordenadores que parecían más potentes que los de la CIA—. Perdona a Soonyoung, estará gritando de alegría cuando supere la sorpresa. No solemos tener reclutas nuevos y… —Se rascó la barbilla pensativo—. Es raro que Jihoon haya admitido a alguien sin antecedentes aquí, aunque seas nuestro amigo. Mingyu es la excepción a la regla porque necesitábamos alguien que nos controlara, los demás… Bueno, somos… —Buscó la palabra correcta para no escandalizar a Chan, pero Baekho se adelantó.

         — Delincuentes, criminales, malvados… ¿Puedo seguir? —Ren le dio un golpe en la cabeza con cariño para que dejase de asustar a Chan. En unos minutos le explicaron lo que hacían y como funcionaban. También le dijeron cuales eran sus crímenes, a que se dedicaban antes de que Jihoon los reclutase.

         — Entonces tiene sentido que esté aquí —Dijo después de escucharlos. Se llevó una mano al pelo y una risa incomoda escapó de sus labios. Había llegado la hora de ser sincero con sus amigos, tal y como ellos lo habían sido—. Puede que no esté tan limpio como creéis… Busca mi nombre completo en el registro de la policía, Minghao.

         Sin decir nada más, el hacker se puso manos a la obra mientras los demás le miraban como si le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza. El inocente y dulce Chan no era quien todos creían, al menos hubo un tiempo en el que no lo fue. Revisando cada antecedente que le apareció en su ficha, el informático no pudo evitar soltar una exclamación de admiración.

         — Robó al director de su colegio, allanó el instituto por la noche y se llevó la reliquia del equipo de futbol, múltiples peleas con compañeros de clase que le llevaron a la expulsión, estafó a las enfermeras de una residencia de ancianos, quemó la estatua del centro de la ciudad y un sinfín de delitos más. Lo pillaron relacionándose con una banda y lo expulsaron del instituto de manera definitiva. Después de tres años en el correccional, lo dejaron libre por buena conducta y desde entonces no hay nada más. 

         — Eso si que ha sido un plot twist —Dijo Soonyoung tras salir de su estupor—. Y dime ¿Cómo estafaste a esas mujeres?

         — Algún día te contaré esa historia y te diré la razón por la que lo dejé todo atrás.

         — Mejor, porque no tenemos tiempo —Dijo Seungcheol entregándole una carpeta a cada uno—. Nos vamos a Bali en dos horas, toda la información está ahí. Nos pondremos al día en el avión. Chan, te quedarás con Minhyun en el hotel —El exluchador aún no se había recuperado del todo y llevaba un bastón que le ayudaba a caminar. Las heridas que había recibido fueron más graves de lo que pensaban y de no haber sido por el esfuerzo y la dedicación de sus médicos, quizás no hubiese podido andar de nuevo—. Será la forma perfecta de que descubras como trabajamos. También necesitaremos que revises el cuerpo de una mujer que hallaron esta mañana en la habitación de su hotel. ¿Estáis preparados?

         — Ya era hora —Gritó Dongho emocionada. De un golpe subió la pierna a la mesa y se remangó el pantalón, revelando la pulsera que le mantenía anclado en la ciudad y resolviendo las dudas de su desaparición.

         — ¿No vendrás con nosotros? —Preguntó Chan inocentemente.

         — ¿Y perderme la diversión? Ni hablar —Le hizo un gesto a Vernon que rápidamente se puso a trabajar en la pulsera, dejándola fuera de su pie y sin desactivar—. Todo el mundo en marcha.

         — Vernon —Le paró Seungcheol antes de que se fuese con Dongho—. Me encanta tu reloj —Se había fijado en él mientras trabajaba en la pulsera y no había podido dejarlo pasar. Le encantaba el modelo—. ¿Dónde te compraste el reloj? Tuve uno igual hace años y lo perdí.

         — En la joyería —Dijo con rapidez, alejándose de él y marchándose con Seungkwan que le esperaba en la puerta.

         — No entiendo por qué se pone así, solo quería comprarme uno nuevo… —Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al comprenderlo. Sin esperar a los demás, echó a correr por el pasillo, gritando—. ¡Hansol Vernon Chwe!

         Mientras Chan les observaba con nuevos ojos, comprendiendo por fin diversos comportamientos, fueron saliendo de la habitación. Él se apresuró a seguirlos, sintiéndose eufórico. Aquello era lo que necesitaba. Después de acabar la carrera, era esto lo que había estado buscando.        

         ———————————

         La puerta de la habitación se abrió con delicadeza después de que se le permitiese el acceso. El mayordomo se quedó en el umbral, esperando a que su señor terminase la partida que había comenzado. Con un jaque maque, dio por concluido el juego de ajedrez y se giró para encarar al recién llegado con una sonrisa delicada. Había vuelto a ganar, como siempre.

         — Señor Hong, sus invitados le esperan —Informó con un pequeño temblor en sus labios. Desde que había dejado caer la careta ante sus sirvientes, solían mirarle así. Era refrescante y liberador.

         — Sería de mala educación hacerles esperar ¿No cree? —Se levantó de la silla y alisó las mangas de su nuevo traje. Lo habían diseñado exclusivamente para él, el hijo del presidente.

         — No lo haga, señor Hong —Le pidió el mayordomo, tomándole de la mano—. Usted siempre ha sido un niño muy bueno y querido, por favor, no lo haga. Escuche a su corazón.

         Alejó la mano de un golpe, haciendo una muesca de asco. Se separó de él, quedando fuera de su alcance y le observó con superioridad. Aquel hombre se arrodillaba ante él, suplicándole que no se convirtiese en el demonio, pero era demasiado tarde.

         — Hace años que mi corazón dejó de latir, Joan, y ahora soy un hombre aburrido que quiere jugar ¿Me negarás la diversión?

         — N-no, señor, no lo haré —Bajó la mirada para que no viese las lágrimas en sus ojos.

            — Era lo que me imaginaba. Ahora, levántate del suelo y diles a esos necios que una nueva era ha comenzado para el dragón de Jade. Diles que su rey llegará en cualquier momento.


End file.
